Maledictum Insania
by Nero Darkard
Summary: A terrible, dark secret lies beneath the shiny surface of Equestria. A secret not supposed to be known by anypony. But with a drastic order from Princess Celestia, everything changes for the mane six. An until today barely known sub-race of ponies gets dragged out of the dark. But can you truly trust creatures of darkness and death? Is it really worth it to fight for friendship?
1. Introduction (Chapter 1 to 3)

Maledictum Insania by Nero Darkard

* * *

Introduction (Chapter 1 to 3)

Original Link:

document/d/1-RBxcO_pz9-42z4i-oxUf9L_yhl-OxXxzti4Yv3wPAY/edit

**Maledictum Insania**

By Nero Darkard (aka. NeroTheDarklord)

**Warning:** This my little pony fan fiction is very grimdark and contains influences from a few other very grimdark fan fictions. Read at your own risk.

**Note:** The story was written with the knowledge of season 1 and 2. Later seasons may conflict with some aspects of this story.

Chapter 1: Signature

A thousand years. It has now been more than a thousand years since Nightmare Moon tried to conquer the land. Nopony remembers, nopony knows what happened back then anymore.

Except for one... Princess Celestia.

She is the only one who knows about the terrible curse her younger sister had cast upon Equestria. And these... reapers. They are part of it.

So there she was, sitting on her throne in the middle of the night while Princess Luna was out. She was holding a quill and scroll aloft in front of her by magic and making the quill write a royal order of highest priority. She hates those murderers. She hates that they are necessary. Even though the situation changed and they follow her loyally, she just cannot stop hating them. But she hates herself even more for being the one ordering them.

For her plan, she would have to send one of the most professional, most powerful, and most cold-hearted of them to those she loved. Each time Celestia wrote one of these orders, the memories of the past came back. Memories of blood. Memories of violence. Screams of agony echoing through the land, mixed with the twisted laughter of dark creatures. Dead ponies laying everywhere, painting the land in a sickening shade of red. The disgusting smell of cooked flesh and the rot following soon after.

The letter was complete. Celestia only needed to add her signature, but she hesitated. The tip of the quill stood in place, touching the surface of the paper lightly and leaving a small round spot of ink soaking in the scroll. Then she took a deep breath, shut her eyes tightly and quickly wrote down her name on the paper. Instantly, she sent the letter, avoiding giving herself the time to change her mind. Slowly, the Princess of the Day opened her eyes again, glaring into the emptiness of the hall.

In her head, she spoke to herself,

"Twilight... and your friends... I'm sorry..."

Anger and sadness overcame her. She knew this letter signed the death of multiple ponies. A tear of anger ran down her face and fell on the stainless white tile floor, causing a small noise that echoed all across the silent castle.

Like most of the days in Equestria, it was bright and sunny the next morning. The mares and stallions of Ponyville gathered in front of a large stage in the middle of the town. None of them were informed of what was going on, but they knew that it was a special event. There were rumors that the order was given by Princess Celestia herself. The curious crowd mumbled, waiting in excitement.

"C'mon Twilight, try to get closer! I can't see anything!" Spike shouted at her back, stretching out to see the stage.

"There is nothing to be seen yet, Spike..." she said, annoyed.

Twilight Sparkle and her group of friends were in the middle of the commotion, looking around to find a sign of when the event would begin.

Rarity turned to Twilight. "Do you have any idea what could be so important that Princess Celestia would want the entire village to know?"

"I have no clue," Twilight replied, "the Princess and I are close, but there are things she wouldn't even share with me. Matters of national security I suppose..."

Suddenly, the mayor of Ponyville stepped on the stage. The villagers became quiet.

"Fillies and Gentlecolts, I am happy to announce that today, our lovely village will gain a new member! He is said to be among Celestia's elite and was personally asked to stay with us!" she explained.

The crowd mumbled in fascination.

"Celestia's elite? Why would she send one of her own guards to live in here?" Rainbow Dash asked, confused.

"Shhh. The speech ain't over yet," Applejack whispered. The mares turned back to the stage where the mayor continued her speech.

"So without further ado, let us welcome our special guest of honor, Mister Obsid—"

The mayor suddenly stopped speaking as she turned toward the new pony, heading up the stairs. The stallion was wearing a long, black cloak, covering his body entirely. A sensation of danger seemed to come from him. Surprisingly, Rainbow Dash was struck the most by the sight of this new pony. She realized she had seen him before: in her dreams. Slowly, the stallion stepped towards the ponyvillians, taking his time to scan through the lake of colorful fur. A few ponies lightly whimpered in fear. Then, he started to speak.

"Obsidian Shards is my name. Princess Celestia stationed me in this fine village for an undecided amount of time. It is a pleasure to meet you all."

As soon as he was done speaking, he turned around again and left the stage, leaving behind dozens of speechless ponies.

"Mistress Celestia, what were you thinking to announce me like this, and even force me to introduce myself?" he thought to himself.

This would make his job unnecessarily difficult. Was it a punishment for causing this situation in the first place, roughly fifteen years ago?

After walking a while, Obsidian hid himself in a dead end. He had no place to retreat to yet, so a dark corner would have to suffice. He pulled a scroll, ink, and a quill out of his cloak, which then started to magically float in front of him.

"_Her current position is still in Ponyville. I require further instructions._"

Meanwhile, near the edges of Equestria, a loner pony wandered around an enormous volcano landscape. She was weak. Her eyes were half closed to prevent the storming ash from flying into them, and filled with tears of sorrow. Breathing heavily to catch the shallow bits of oxygen in the heat filled air. She desperately looked around in search.

Suddenly, her right front hoof hit a stone. The mare, delirious from her blurry sight and the lack of breathable air, fell over. She was about to break into tears as loneliness overwhelmed her, but when she turned around, she noticed the stone she fell over was a glowing, bright red crystal.

Her tears stopped flowing instantly and instead of a frown, a grin started growing on her face. Laughter filled the air and echoed back from the rock walls. She had finally found what she needed.

After the introduction with the mysterious stallion this morning, her friends convinced Twilight to do some research on Obsidian Shards in her library.

"I tell ya, that guy ain't normal, Twi," Applejack stated.

"Oh he sure is not! Having such an awful sense of style can only hint at an awful personality! And have you seen his hooves? What a mess!" Rarity added.

Twilight sighed as she looked through her books. "Girls, have you learned nothing from our meeting with Zecora? Or when Luna came to visit us on Nightmare Night? I mean, he might be creepy, and yes, he might not be well manicured, but that doesn't make him a bad pony."

"Now wait just a minute!" Rainbow Dash interrupted Twilight. "That with Zecora was a completely different thing. We were just not used to seeing someone exotic like a zebra. And about Luna, well, we still remembered her as Nightmare Moon. But that Obsidian guy is a pony we have never seen before! And it is not his... I mean honestly, couldn't you feel it as well, Twilight?"

Pinkie Pie bounced next to Rainbow and gave her a light nudge with her elbow. "Oh Dash, don't be silly. Giggle at the ghostly, remember?"

Rainbow turned to the pink earth pony and spoke angrily, "But he won't disappear when we laugh at him! Heck, he might even hurt you for doing so! What do you say, Fluttershy? He must be scaring you to death!"

The yellow Pegasus pony looked down to the ground nervously. "Well, um... actually... he didn't..."

"Did not?" Dash wondered.

"By all means, Rainbow Dash. There is no proof anything is wrong with Obsidian Shards. I couldn't find anything in the books, and you all are just assuming things. I mean, I felt it myself and his polite words did not really help much to improve this... impression. But maybe that's just how he is! Maybe he was born this way! Could you imagine how life must be for him if everypony just runs away from him all the time?"

Twilight's friends dropped their gaze to the ground with guilt.

"Awww..." Pinkie Pie started. "He must be soooo lonely. That makes me soooo sad... Hey, you know what? We should throw him a party and introduce him to everypony in Ponyville! I'm sure he will find lots of friends if the ponies just get to know him better!"

"That's a brilliant idea, Pinkie!" Twilight commented happily, "I will personally show him around Ponyville!"

"Well, okay, I'll give it a try," Applejack agreed, "haven't met a pony yet that I can't befriend! I could show him Sweet Apple Acres and arrange him an apple pie."

The others licked their lips upon hearing her suggestion. The workhorse's grandmother, Granny Smith, was known for making the best apple pie in town.

"And he surely needs a new outfit," Rarity added, "I will be making him a tuxedo to really bring out the best of him! Nopony will be able to withstand him when he has so much style!"

"And I'll throw the party at Sugarcube Corner!" Pinkie yelled out, half singing, and jumping around in excitement.

"Um, Pinkie? Can I help you with the preparations, if that's okay?" Fluttershy asked, smiling lightly.

"Why of course!" she announced cheerfully.

Twilight clapped her front hooves together. "Great! This is turning into a really amazing plan! What will you do for your part, Rainbow?"

The Pegasus hovered in the air above them with her front legs crossed and a grim expression in her face. She could not trust him. Not after the dreams she had about him days beforehand.

"Well, I don't know if this is such a good idea," she said.

Twilight was puzzled. She tried to convince her friend with a motivating voice. "Oh come on, now."

"No!" Rainbow Dash hovered over to the door and opened it. "I'm not going to help out on this!"

With these words, she left the house. The others sighed. Such a behavior from the most loyal pony in Equestria? That was not like Rainbow Dash at all.

"Well, we can still do this, right y'all?" Applejack asked, wandering her eyes around to her friends. They nodded in agreement.

"Then let's get goin'!" Cheering filled the room and everypony got on their way to prepare their part.

It was evening already. Everypony was waiting at Sugarcube Corner for the special guest to arrive, but he was late. Twilight sighed as she memorized the day, trying to find out what she did wrong. All the good intentions of the five friends turned out in complete failures.

Twilight had an awful lot of effort to even find Obsidian Shards. He said he was busy and he would not have much time, but Twilight insisted on showing him the village. As they toured around, Obsidian seemed distracted all the time.

At Sweet Apple Acres, he barely spoke a word with Applejack at all and even denied her delicious apple pie she made together with Granny Smith. Nopony had ever said no to her baked goods before. Even after the incident with the muffins three years ago.

At Rarity's boutique, he resisted having his cloak taken off and didn't allow Rarity to touch him, so she was unable to measure him for the tuxedo. Instead, she offered him a manicure so at least his hooves would look proper again. She started to get really curious why he was hiding his body so much. But by the time Rarity put together a beauty care set, Obsidian was gone.

And now, it seemed like he wouldn't even come to Pinkie Pie's party at all. Even though she invited the entire village. Everypony was bored, thirsty and hungry. Twilight just sat there, staring at the ticking clock. Now it was approaching 11:00 pm.

"Can't we go home now, Twi? I'm getting tired..." Spike asked, exhausted, before gently pulling on Twilight's tail. She just dropped her head on the table in frustration.

"I don't believe this! We had it all organized and nothing worked!" she spoke out, half yelling. All the other party ponies nodded quietly and sighed.

Suddenly, the door opened. The pony folk looked up in hope to finally see Obsidian Shards entering, but instead Rainbow Dash came flying in.

"Hey Dashie!" Pinkie Pie greeted, "I'm so glad you changed your mind and joined the party!"

"Thanks, Pink. Uh, what is wrong with everypony?" Dash puzzled, seeing all the bored guests in the room.

"We wanted to wait for Obsidian before we started the party, but he's not here yet," Pinkie said.

"What?!" Rainbow Dash shouted.

"Well..." Fluttershy started, getting up from her seat and walking over to her. "I'm pretty sure he has a good reason to—"

"Good reason?" Rainbow Dash interrupted. "What kind of reason would _that _be? I have been trying to follow him secretly all day! He just blew every last one of you off!"

Twilight lifted her head and turned to Dash as she heard what Rainbow was doing. "It's not very nice of you to stalk another pony like that, Rainbow."

The cyan Pegasus just rolled her eyes and continued, "yeah, but he's not nice either! I mean, I tried to keep track of him to find out what was so important that he had no time for any of you. But he even managed to disappear from my sight! Not only is he creepy and mysterious, he is also very rude!"

"You are right!" a guest pony said in the back of the room.

"I think we should go right up to that guy and tell him what we think!" another one added.

Everypony got up and decided to search for him. Only Fluttershy hesitated. She didn't like this idea. But then again, she was too afraid to be alone in the dark. So she tried to catch up with the rest. It took some time until one of them finally spotted the cloaked pony standing in the meadows close to the village. Rainbow Dash speeded ahead.

"So that is what she had planned..." Obsidian thought while reading a letter.

He noticed the ponyvillians were approaching him and quickly burned the letter. Rainbow Dash arrived slightly before the rest of the mob.

"Hey, you! Who do you think you are? Do you think you're something better than the rest of us because you work for Celestia? I can't have you treat my friends like that!" she yelled at the motionless stallion.

It was pretty clear to him what she was referring to. He sure hadn't been the most social one today. But honestly, he could not care less about the feelings of these ponies. He just kept standing there completely still, listening silently to what Rainbow had to say. She grunted.

"You don't even care to answer?"

"No" Obsidian replied, startling Rainbow Dash. But before she could say anything, he turned away from her and towards the crowd of angry ponies.

"I do not have to explain myself and I am not allowed to tell you why I behave like I do. I only feel sorry that this makes you feel offended and inconveniences you."

He turned away and prepared to leave. Then Rarity stepped in his way.

"Just what is your problem? Don't care to explain yourself, huh? Not allowed to say the reason for your unacceptable behavior? Hmph!"

She made a pose expressing her disgust for Obsidian's actions and turned away from him. The stallion grunted on the provocation and replied to Rarity.

"Look, I am sorry. But that is how it is."

He tried to turn in another direction, when Applejack blocked his way out this time.

"Keep those bad excuses at bay, Mister! We were just trying to get along! And y'all keep wavin' us off like you're too fancy for us! You can't treat us like that!"

The angry mob started to surround Obsidian and bombarded him with questions and statements of anger and disappointment. He didn't say anything anymore. Instead, he just turned around one last time and started to walk off. Suddenly, Rarity grabbed his cloak.

"And what about this? What are you hiding?"

Obsidian quickly turned around.

"You better keep your hooves off me," he growled aggressively.

Rarity became scared and backed away. But Obsidian's cloak caught on a root, and, with an accidental push from another pony, it became loose and was pulled off his body. His black coat was covered with countless scars and stitched wounds. He had large black bat wings full of holes of various sizes and shapes, as well as an unnaturally long, curved, and very pointy black horn, covered in dents and scratches. The long black hair on his head and tail were dirty and very irregularly cut. Between the strains of his mane, two entirely black eyes were on his scarred face, glaring at them angrily. But the feature that scared the ponies the most were his cutie marks, which had the looks of pony skulls.

Twilight backed away in horror. Now she realized what he was. She once read a book about old pony tales where his kind was mentioned. The description just fit to him perfectly. Her mind was paralyzed, and unable to control herself anymore, she screamed out the words. The words which would change everything from that moment on.

"He's a reaper!"

Chapter 2: Unexpected Reunion

"What's a reaper?"

The question ended the silence that filled the scene after Twilight's scream. She was lying on her back, holding her upper half upright by leaning on her elbows. She continuously stared unbelieving at Obsidian Shards as he slowly pulled back the cloak over his body. It took Twilight a moment to realize the question she got asked. Then, without taking her eyes off the stallion, she replied hasty,

"An evil pony, that feasts on demons and enjoys using dark magic to kill other ponies!"

Again, silence filled the emptiness of the night. No one knew what to say anymore. A killer pony? Right in front of their eyes?

"Lies" Obsidian finished fixing up his cloak and spoke up calmly. "I do not kill ponies for my amusement. I do it because I must."

Rainbow Dash confronted him again. She knew something was wrong with Obsidian. Twilight's reaction just confirmed it to her.

"And you think we would believe a single word of you now?"

Obsidian moaned. He turned to Rarity.

"Do you understand now why I avoided letting anyone see my body?"

Rarity shrunk to the ground. Half in guilt because she put him into trouble now and half in fear he would take revenge on her. After saying that, he turned to Dash again and continued his attempt to explain.

"Most of the knowledge about us is nothing but rumors and-"

"Hold it right there, Mister!" AJ broke into his speech. "Twilight here's a mighty smart one! And if she says there's something fishy about y'all, I think that's more reliable than this chit-chat of yours!"

Pinkie Pie jumped angrily towards the reaper. "Yeah, I mean look at her! If she's this scared and convinced, it HAS to be true!"

The crowd turned towards the magic pony again. Lyra and Bonbon grabbed her by the shoulders and helped her back on her feet. She could barely stand and was shaking all over. She still kept on staring at the black stallion with wide open eyes. Obsidian grunted.

"I am what I am. There is nothing I could do about that. But I was not sent here to kill you people. Princess Celestia wants me here. She wants me to protect you!"

The ponies started to get angry again, considering this statement a lie.

"I doubt that letter was even real! You somehow managed to imitate her signature!" Rainbow Dash said.

Obsidian growled. Disobeying Mistress Celestia? In his opinion, this was one of the biggest insults she could have made.

"I did not -" he started, but Dash interrupted him again.

"We don't believe you! We don't need your 'protection'!" she yelled at him.

Agreement ran through the crowd. Rarity threw her concerns overboard and decided to speak up.

"I simply cannot believe that the Princess would send such a dangerous monster like you in our village, risking all our lives!"

Obsidian twitched.

"Monster?!" he asked, enraged.

"Yes! Monster!" Rarity replied. The ponies began to yell at him.

"Yeah!", "We don't want you here!", "Get away from here!", "Monster!".

That was enough. Obsidian's rage exploded. With his rage, he himself busted into a black cloud, putting the ponies back into silence one final time. A second later, the reaper rose out of the black fog he created and flapped his demonic wings open. Hovering in front of the moon, he shouted back at the ponyvillians.

"Fine! If you do not appreciate my presence, so be it! Mistress Celestia may have stationed me in the region of Ponyville, but that does not mean I am forced to stay in the village itself! I shall go to the Everfree Forest and do my duty loyally from there, whether you are comfortable with this or not!"

With that ominous statement, Obsidian flew into the black, heading towards the forest.

The next morning, Spike had to send tons of complaint letters to Princess Celestia. Almost every pony in Ponyville was upset and unbelieving their beloved leader sent a reaper to them. Fluttershy alone didn't bother to write one. She was over at Twilight's library trying to reason with her.

"But, um... don't you think this is a little bit too much?"

Twilight scanned through all of her magic books, trying to find out more about reapers. Unfortunately, barely anything was known about them. She paused and turned to Fluttershy, replying to her with a nervous tone.

"Not at all! He is evil, he is dangerous, and now he is even angry at us! Hiding and stalking us in the shadows!"

The shy Pegasus sunk her head.

"I know, but... um... he didn't really do anything yet, did he?"

"How can you know?" Twilight replied again. "He could kill anypony without leaving even the smallest evidence! Maybe he already took one of us!"

Twilight turned back to her books, quickly turning pages and mumbling random words she caught.

Fluttershy became even smaller. Somehow, this hate aimed to Obsidian Shards just felt wrong to her. He really didn't seem to enjoy his fate. But the yellow Pegasus didn't have the strength or words to discuss with her friends anymore. So she just flew back to her home.

Weeks passed since the night of confrontation. Everything seemed to have turned back to normal. Even though nopony received an answer from the Princess. The villages had pushed the events out of their memory and moved on. Twilight, Fluttershy and the others were spending the day together at the market. Talking, eating and having fun. Suddenly, Rarity spotted a familiar silhouette running towards them. The friends turned around to identify the pony. Blue coat, white mane, magician hat and cape.

It was Trixie.

She stopped in front of the group with some distance. She looked terrible. Her eyes still had tear trails and were sore. She was covered in a thin layer of ash and had several bruises. Her hair was tangled and her magician outfit looked like it caught on fire at least once. For a moment, nothing happened. She just stood there, breathing heavily. Rainbow Dash already wanted to charge her and show her a lesson for coming back to Ponyville. But Applejack held her back. Judging from how she looked and how worked up she was, something terrible must have happened.

"Maybe she came to ask for help" was one of the thoughts Twilight considered and slowly spoke up.

"Trixie? Are you okay? What are you doing here?"

The blue unicorn was still too exhausted to talk. She just raised her head and threw a hate filled look at Twilight. As she slowly regained breath, a grin grew on her face, getting wider and wider.

"Twilight Sparkle, I've finally found you again."

The smile on her face widened to a surreal size, starting to creep out the friends. Twilight's attention got drawn to a mysterious red glow, coming from a pocket inside Trixie's cape. The costumed mare noticed Twilight's wandering eyes and spoke up again, starting a full-hearted speech.

"The great and powerful Trixie never forgets. She remembers how much you humiliated her three years ago, when she was last here in this... village," she spoke, putting a touch of disgust on the last word.

"Nopony took her seriously anymore. Wherever she went, Trixie was just laughed at! And so..."

She opened her cape.

"I, the great and powerful Trixie, set out to a lonely journey. Trixie also never forgives. All the time, the only thing she could think about, was revenge! Revenge on the pony that ruined her life!"

Her hoof slowly approached the glowing pocket. Applejack had to tie down Rainbow Dash to prevent her from attacking Trixie. The friends were concerned the situation may get out of control if somepony pushed the wrong button on her now.

"Trixie left to the borders of Equestria, looking for an ancient artifact with the power to destroy everypony she wanted!"

Her eyes went wide open, and together with her unnatural smile, it became obvious she had lost her mind.

Trixie refocused Twilight with a very serious expression.

"Twilight. You! You are the reason for Trixie's misery! So I only want to ask you one question."

Twilight gulped as Trixie's hoof slid in the pocket.

"Do you know... what this is?"

Her hoof returned to the group's line of sight, presenting a large, red crystal. It was magically aflame and with many magic spells and warnings engraved in it. Twilight jumped backwards in fear, hitting a table with her back and scattering pies and tea all over the place.

"No! No way! Trixie! Are you serious?"

Trixie started to laugh.

"Trixie! Stop it! You have no idea what you are doing!"

"Trixie is very well aware of what she is doing!" the mad mare replied, still laughing.

She noticed the confused and uneasy eyes of Twilight's friends and started explaining.

"This is a flaming crystal. Hundreds of years ago, powerful fire demons escaped from a volcano landscape at the edges of Equestria, known as Heat Lake. They tried to burn down the land and kill every pony in sight. An army of Equestria's most powerful unicorns fought them back. Many died, but ultimately, the demons were sealed in magical gemstones and buried back in Heat Lake. Like all ancient magic tales, this story turned into a legend and was believed untrue. But I found them! The forbidden gems of fire! The legend was true, the proof is right here!"

Insane laughter filled the air again. Everypony was afraid of acting. They could not possibly analyze what might happen.

"There are rumors that when a powerful unicorn breaks the seal of one of these crystals, the demon will follow the unicorns every command. With this beast, I will finish you and all of the ponies who laughed at me! ME! The great and powerful Trixie!"

She lifted the crystal right above her horn and started to cast a spell that slowly removed the seals from the gem. Applejack quickly untied Rainbow Dash. Twilight jumped up and all three ran towards the mad for power witch.

"Trixie! Stop! This is just a rumor! You can't possibly control such a powerful demon!" Twilight shouted.

Trixie finished removing the spells and the magic flames intensified.

"It is too late now, Twilight Sparkle! I will prove to you that this rumor is true as well! Witness the might of the great and powerful Trixie!"

The friends hit the brakes hard as Trixie threw the crystal to the ground right in front of them as hard as she could. It shattered into countless pieces. Large flames and intense heat escaped and piled up to an enormous tower while Trixie laughed in madness. The flames soon shaped into legs, a tail, a head with a long mouth. Teeth, claws and a burning mane. Scales of lava and fire grew on the surface of the creature, which rapidly became even far larger than the Ursa Minor Twilight vanquished.

"A Salamander..." Twilight spoke quietly in horror. She turned tail and ran towards her friends.

"Run! Run as fast as you can! This is one of the strongest demons in the world!"

The entire village broke up in panic as the burning beast roared loudly. The still laughing Trixie stepped next to the Salamander.

"Now go, my slave! Go and kill Twilight Sparkle!"

The demon turned his head to her and stared at Trixie with his red, demonic eyes. Trixie pouted.

"I said, go and kill her!"

With ground shaking steps, the beast turned around to the now no longer so convinced mare. Trixie's expression changed from highest levels of amusement to a touch of inconvenience and fear. Doubt started to fill her mind and she slowly backed away.

"D-don't you dare to turn against your mistress! I am the one who freed you!"

The Salamander followed Trixie slowly while growling loudly. Twilight and her friends were busy seeking shelter. But hiding from a monster big enough to oversee the entire village proved to be a very difficult task. Twilight turned around to see what was going on. She saw how the Salamander showed clear interest into its savior.

"T-T-Trixie will show you to be disobeying!"

Her unicorn horn started to glow and a raincloud formed above the flaming reptile. It looked up and rain started to pour down on the Salamander. But due to the intense heat of the demon, the raindrops evaporated before they could even touch the surface. The now provoked Salamander turned back to the enchantress and roared loudly at her. Trixie panicked. She tried to run, but the Salamander summoned flame walls to corner her.

The blue unicorn hyperventilated as the demon came closer and closer to her. Now, she realized what she had done.

The Salamander opened its enormous mouth and swallowed Trixie whole. The sound of burning skin and steaming blood, mixed with soul-tearing screams of agony echoed throughout entire Ponyville. She could watch as her legs turned into ash and her skin disappeared in the flames, revealing her flesh. Soon, it first got cooked and then burned to ashes. The last thing Trixie saw were bubbles from the burnings popping up over what was still left of her body. Then, the heat caused the liquid in her eyes to turn into steam. Unbearable pressure grew inside them, ultimately leading them to explode.

Trixie kept on screaming for a few moments more until the flames eventually reached into her mouth. Like burning claws, they crawled down her throat, turning her voice producing organs into ash and bursting her lungs. Now she was unable to express her torture anymore. She tried to turn and wiggle, until she grew too weak to keep on the struggle.

Finally, Trixie was nothing more than just a tiny pile of ash. All this happened in just a matter of seconds, but for Trixie, it felt like hours.

Twilight Sparkle was paralyzed from seeing Trixie's violent death. The Salamander, not yet satisfied, looked around for more ponies to painfully incinerate. It spotted the purple mare. At that moment, Twilight snapped out of her trauma and tried to cast a teleportation spell. The Salamander though dispelled her, forcing Twilight to run for her life.

The burning monster clearly enjoyed the chase as it kept tracking her. The giant legs made it easy for the demon to stay closely behind her. Desperately, Twilight tried to cast an ice spell on the beast. But that only enraged it more. In the rush of panic, Twilight didn't see a plank that was accidentally knocked loose by another fleeing pony. Her front hooves hit it and Twilight collapsed.

The demon charged towards her while opening its mouth, ready to swallow her. Time seemed to flow in slow motion as the beast came closer and closer. She couldn't get up anymore. Twilight just sat there on the ground, awaiting her horrible, painful end. She noticed her friends were peeking out of their covers behind the Salamander and stared at her in terror. They tried to call for her, screamed her name. She could hear it faintly in the distance. But it was too late.

Twilight memorized the faces of her friends, bordering at the edges to break open uncontrollably in tears. Then, the Salamander's mouth was just above her. She could feel the heat and the first flames circling down and around her. Twilight locked her eyes shut and tensioned every last muscle in her body. She waited. Waited for it. But nothing happened.

The sound of swinging blades and enraged roaring was to be heard. Twilight slowly opened her eyes again and saw a black cloak. It was Obsidian Shards, holding a scythe in his mouth and covering her with his bat wings. The Salamander paused its attack. It stood there, staring at Obsidian with its evil, red eyes as if it knew that it was facing an a lot stronger enemy now.

"So far, everything goes according to your plan, Mistress Celestia. I only hope I can take up with this beast," he thought to himself, knowing how strong his opponent was.

The Salamander opened its mouth and exhaled an entire ocean of fire at both of them. Obsidian used his cloak to protect Twilight and himself from the flames. As soon as the beast ran out of breath, he grabbed Twilight and threw her with a mighty swing, over the demon and into a stack of hay. The burning reptile made an attempt to turn around. But Obsidian slashed his scythe through the right front leg of the demon. Even though the created gap between the foot and the rest of the demon instantly refilled with flames, the creature roared in pain.

The enormous, house-sized feet came trampling down to the reaper. He tried to dodge them, causing the demon's rage to increase. It wildly tried to snatch the reaper with its immense mouth and caught him by his cloak. The reaper got thrown high into the sky. The Salamander opened its mouth, waiting for him to fall right into it. Obsidian, though, had wings. He flew to the back of the giant reptile, summoned three large glacier pieces and salved them at the Salamander. The magical ice chunks pierced through its body and maintained stuck there for a moment. The Salamander screamed in pain and steam filled the air as the ice melted.

Meanwhile, Twilight Sparkle came back to her senses after that powerful throw she just experienced. Still kind of dizzy, she watched unbelieving as the battle between the reaper and the demon continued, getting more furious as time passed.

The Salamander exhaled a magic flame that kept on chasing Obsidian in the air. The reaper flew a few large circles in the air, getting them smaller and smaller. Finally, he took over control of the flame. The color changed from bright red into light blue as it circled around the reaper. Then, he launched the altered flame back at the Salamander with such great force, that it lost its balance for a moment.

Obsidian took advantage of that and charged towards the Salamander. He exploded into a massive black cloud and surrounded the demon. Large black teeth grew out of the cloud, ramming hard into the Salamander's body. Roaring filled the air. The demon struggled with the painful grip of the black cloud, particularly broke free and got recaptured. It gave a very frightening and surreal sight. As if an undefinable, amoeboid black monster with randomly scattered teeth over its surface tried to eat a reptile of just a little smaller size.

Suddenly, the burning monster screamed in rage. The fires grew enormously in size and heat. The cloud loosened its grip and gathered back on the ground, forming into Obsidian Shards again. His cloak was still on fire, but quickly extinguished by itself. His face showed a very serious and troubled expression. Whatever Obsidian just failed to do, it caused him big problems.

The Salamander started rampaging, breathing fire randomly in the air and stomping around. Obsidian ran towards the monster and sliced his scythe multiple times through it. Then, he flew out of the village, making sure the demon followed him in its rage. The Salamander chased Obsidian furiously, casting multiple fire spells at him at once.

As the earthquakes caused by the burning beast got weaker and weaker, the villagers carefully peeked out of their covers. They watched as the battle continued in the meadows. It seemed like Obsidian was about to lose. He started getting weaker and slower. His enemy was simply too strong to keep up with it for long.

Obsidian changed his tactic. He landed on the ground and started running a circle around the aflame reptile while dragging the tip of his scythe through the ground like a hoe. He tried his best to keep the Salamander staying in place. For that, he had to endure getting hit by several fireballs. Slowly, the circle started looking more and more like some kind of magic symbol.

Just as he finished, the reaper jumped high in the air at the same level as the Salamander's head. The beast saw its chance and opened up its hellish mouth. To the surprise of everypony, Obsidian charged right into it. As the Salamander closed its mouth, the circle it was standing in reacted. The demon got turned into an immense tower of fire that reached high into the sky once again. One last time, the demon's roaring echoed through the land. Then the flames vanished into thin air and silence returned to Ponyville.

It was quiet again. Suspiciously quiet. The ponies were afraid of leaving their cover since they were unable to tell if the battle was finally over and who of both had won. Twilight was the first one to run out of Ponyville and towards the circle of burned grass. Soon, the rest of her friends followed her.

"Twilight! Wait!" they shouted. But she was too concerned about the well-being of her savior.

The friends approached the circle and indeed were able to find the reaper standing in the dead center. He was still maintaining his battle stance but without his weapon. His entire body moved lightly as he gasped for breath.

"Obsidian!" Twilight shouted, relieved to see he was okay. The black stallion instantly turned to her and regained control over his breathing frequency. He could not allow them to see how exhausted he was and how close he was about to fail. With his eyes closed, he bowed down to her. Twilight was puzzled for a moment when her friends finally caught up on her. They jumped her all at the same time in a big, teary group hug.

"How dare y'all to just run away like that, Twi!" Applejack spoke, still sobbing. "We thought we'd never see you again!"

"Sorry girls. I just had to make sure he was alright," Twilight replied. She turned back to the reaper who just started walking back towards Ponyville.

"Obsidian. I just want to-" Twilight started, but the stallion kept on walking, ignoring her words. Twilight and her friends still were unsure what to think of the reaper now. They got off her and all together followed him back to the marketplace.

Upon arrival, he was greeted with loud cheering.

"Equulōs stultōs. Do not congratulate me... that was far too close," the reaper thought and tried to ignored them.

He kept on walking towards the pile of ash that used to be Trixie the magician. The cheering died off and the ponies gathered around the ashes. After his victory over the Salamander, they almost forgot that not all ponies were so lucky as to survive the demon's attack. Even though she was the one who released this dangerous beast, she was a pony after all. She deserved the same respect as everypony else.

The villagers dropped their heads to mourn silently. Suddenly, Obsidian cast a spell that made a big, black book with a pony skull on the front cover appear. Using his magic, he hovered it in front of his face and opened it. The pony folk looked up curiously. Then, after turning a few pages, Obsidian started to read out loudly,

"Trixie Starlight. Unicorn. Scheduled to die on the 23rd June 1626 at 15:43. Cause of death: Being consumed by a Salamander."

The book closed and disappeared again. Once more, Obsidian succeeded in impressing and frightening the ponyvillians. All the statements he just read out were correct, even the time.

"Was that the book of death?" Carrot Top asked in the background.

"Not _the_ book of death... just mine...it only contains the name of ponies I am supposed to reap," he replied.

"But she is already dead, isn't she?" Rarity wondered.

"Not yet... foals and weak-hearted ponies should look away and hold their ears now..." he suggested.

A few ponies turned away and deafened themselves. A moment later, the ash started to move. It appeared like it would gather back together. Like a phoenix would when it is getting reborn. But it did not have the strength. Instead, it just formed a rough silhouette of Trixie's head, screaming in agony. A light, ghostly moan of torture escaped from the ash and the ponies backed away with wide opened eyes. Trixie was not dead. But she was suffering enormously.

"Your torment will end now, Trixie" Obsidian spoke and moved his head to the side. A black cloud appeared in front of his head and shaped into a scythe.

"Rest in peace" he mumbled and rammed the sharp tip into the ash. The face collapsed and the moaning stopped. Seconds later, a tiny light blue orb escaped from it. All ponies turned back to him and watched as the orb lifted into the sky and disappeared. Twilight slowly walked over to Obsidian Shards.

"Thank you for saving me... and I think I speak in the name of Ponyville if I say thank you for saving us all."

Obsidian bowed down before her. "Please forgive my former harsh actions. It was not my intention to hurt you."

Twilight shook her head.

"It's quite alright. I think you proved enough we can trust you and I think it is actually us who need to apologize for not understanding you and the ways of a reaper."

Most of the villager ponies and Twilight's friends nodded and spoke out their apologies. Just Rainbow Dash was still hovering in the air eyeing him suspiciously. The black stallion got back upright and spoke up again.

"Most of the rumors about who we are and what we do are either lies, spread by the hate we cause with our work, or are myths, mostly told in scary stories."

He pointed to the now lifeless remains of Trixie, where his scythe was still stuck in.

"This is our real duty. Freeing the souls of those who are meant to die, but cannot leave this world on their own. We release those who are in agony and protect those who are not meant to die yet."

The village became silent again. Suddenly, Rarity noticed something strange about Obsidian.

"Um... excuse me, but, is something wrong with your eye?"

The ponies focused on his face. They just realized he kept his right eye shut all the time. Obsidian turned away, apparently ashamed.

"No... There is nothing to it. Do not be bothered about it," he replied. This answer only made the ponies more concerned. Fluttershy flew next to the reaper and gently spoke to him.

"I'm good at taking care of injuries. Maybe I can help you, if that's okay..."

"There is no need to do anything. I am fine." Obsidian ensured and turned his head away again. Now Rarity came closer.

"Oh darling, please. You can show us what is wrong. We owe you a favor anyway!"

Obsidian finally gave in and sighed.

"There is not much you can do about it..." he slowly opened his eyelids, only to reveal that his eye had changed. Instead of black, it was now thoroughly colored in a glowing bright red.

"Oh my goodness, how did that happen?" Fluttershy asked with concern.

He realized there is no way to avoid explaining what happened. The reaper closed his eyes and spoke up.

"Among all the rumors about us reapers, some things are true. Like that we consume demons. This is the only way to make sure a demon is destroyed once and for all. By consuming a demon, we also gain all the powers that demon had and become even better reapers. But that Salamander was too strong for me... I failed to consume it."

The ponyvillians started to get nervous, but Obsidian raised his hoof in the air to calm them down.

"There is no need to be worried. Although I failed, I managed to entirely disable the Salamander by sealing it away again. Its original prison, the flaming crystal, was destroyed and there was nothing similar of magic value in range that I could use. So I was forced to sacrifice my own eye to seal it in my body. As long as I live, the Salamander will be unable to escape and believe me, villagers. We reapers have a very, very long lifespan."

The villagers sighed in relief. Applejack slowly came towards Obsidian and placed her hoof on his shoulder.

"Will your eye stay like that forever?" she wondered. Obsidian nodded.

"You did that to yourself only to save us?" AJ asked, frowning.

"A small price I had to pay compared to the effect this action has," he answered.

The ponyvillians became silent again. Out of the crowd, Mayor Mare stepped forth and started to speak guiltily,

"Considering the latest events, I would like to welcome you back to our society, Mister Shards."

Obsidian nodded lightly.

"I am most grateful for this offer, but to be honest, I never really planned to stay in Ponyville."

"How so?" Mayor Mare asked, surprised.

"I require a dark place to rest. It also has to be a separate room of decent size. I have quite a few objects with me and the reaper code forbids me to let ponies see them," he replied.

The villagers looked around among each other, hoping somepony would be willing to take him in. Suddenly, a yellow hoof rose in the air. The crowd turned to Fluttershy.

"Well, um... I-I think I might have some space left. But... It's only a basement..." she offered.

Obsidian Shards turned to the yellow Pegasus pony.

"That is perfect. Would you guide me there?"

Fluttershy nodded barely noticeable.

"T-this way, if you don't mind," she spoke and started flying towards her tree house. The reaper picked up his scythe and made it dissolve into the air again.

"I will return to you later and help to mend the damage caused by the demon and me," he ensured just before he and Fluttershy left the scenery.

What the ponyvillians did not know is that all this, from Trixie's arrival in Heat Lake on, was planned by Celestia. The villagers were eating out of Obsidian's hooves. While Fluttershy and the reaper were flying towards her cottage, he secretly took a note under his cloak.

"_Trixie is gone. I was unable to consume the demon, but sealed it inside myself without causing further damage. The infiltration has begun. I await your next orders._"

The rest of the day, the villagers tasked themselves repairing Ponyville and talking about today's events. Trixie's ash was gathered and put into an urn. Her funeral got planned to take place in a week from then. It took until sun down before everypony went to their homes and to bed.

At midnight, Obsidian wandered around the silent town. He headed to Sugarcube Corner and eavesdropped at the back door. After a while, he decided to knock. Pinkie Pie was still awake. She came running to the door and opened it, greeting the reaper cheerfully.

"Hi Obsidian! What can I do for you-" she started but got interrupted by the stallion.

"Pinkamena Diane Pie. We need to talk..."

Chapter 3: Curse

Compared to the past few days, the situation had changed completely on the morning after the Salamander's defeat. Obsidian Shards was sitting in the town square, surrounded by his adoring fans. Most of them were young mares. He did not like all that attention, but decided to endure it to maintain the trust he gained. Fluttershy was with her other friends, sitting around a table not far from him.

"That was so nice of you to let him move in your house, my dear," Rarity stated with delight.

"Well... somepony just _had_ to give him a home..." the yellow mare replied.

"Yeah!" Pinkie Pie cheered. "He really turned out to be a really nice guy! I'm so glad everything is okey dokey now! Well, not so much for Trixie. But she was a meanie anyway, right Rainbow Dash?"

The young, athletic mare just sat there, distrustfully staring at the reaper the whole time.

"Dashie?" the pink party pony repeated and gently poked her. Rainbow finally snapped out of her trance and replied.

"Wait, what? Oh, that guy..." she answered, derogative and regained a wary expression.

Applejack shook her head. "You still don't like him? What's wrong between you and him?"

Dash got angry from that question and lifted up in the air. There was no way she could tell them what was going on in her mind. What visions she had seen. It was just too... embarassing.

"None of your business!" she shouted and flew away. The others sighed blankly.

"Anyway, there is something I need to talk with Obsidian about. Fluttershy, want to come with me?" Twilight asked.

The delicate Pegasus looked away.

"I... I think he's a bit too busy to be troubled by me. M-maybe you should go and talk to him without me..." Fluttershy replied.

Twilight tilted her head. That statement didn't seem to make a whole lot of sense to her. But she figured, now that Obsidian lives in her basement, she could talk to him later.

"Uh, alright, Fluttershy. See you later girls."

Twilight got up from the table and walked over to the black stallion, who sat alone now since his fans had moved on. It seemed like his eyes were closed, but he truly was reading a letter under his cloak.

"..._gain the trust of Twilight Sparkle and her friends. Keep her safe and teach her all you know. Primary objective still remains_."

"Obsidian?" Twilight spoke quietly, considering he might be either sleeping or meditating. The reaper secretly destroyed the letter and opened his eyes.

"Yes, my lady?" he asked.

"I just wanted to mention that I am very impressed by your magic abilities. I've never seen anypony with so much power besides the royal sisters," the purple mare stated.

Obsidian forced himself to bow down lightly for the compliment.

"So I was thinking, maybe you would show me how you did those spells?" Twilight asked.

She just made it too easy for Obsidian. Things were going perfectly according to his mission. Mistress Celestia must know Twilight and her friends very well, he figured. The black stallion stood up.

"We need to move away from here for a demonstration. The spells are just too destructive to be cast in the middle of a village," he replied while walking.

Agreeing, Twilight followed him. They went to the meadows, back to the circle where Obsidian sealed the Salamander yesterday.

"Well, I have seen that cloak has quite some protective abilities. But why do you wear it all the time?" she asked half way there. Obsidian didn't look at her and just replied calmly.

"The reaper cloak is given to us right after we turn into reapers. Besides it being enchanted with powerful protective magic, it mostly serves us for two reasons. For one, it offers us disguise. This provides us the freedom to walk among normal ponies without them instantly detecting our unique physiology. For another reason, it protects us from the light of the day time and radiant magic. Creatures of darkness, like us, get their strength from the dark. Light on the other hoof, weakens us," he explained.

"Interesting..." Twilight commented.

They finally reached the circle and walked over the black layer of sot towards the center.

"Now, what do you want to know?" the reaper asked.

"First of all, how did you get your ice spell so powerful? I tried to cast one on the Salamander as well, but I could not do more than a few ice cubes," Twilight wondered.

Obsidian thought about this question for a moment, considering which would be the best answer to give. He then refocused the purple mare.

"Show me," he requested.

"Huh?" Twilight puzzled.

"Show me how you do it. Attack me with your ice spell," Obsidian repeated.

Twilight looked up at him with a troubled expression.

"Are you sure?" she asked in concern. Obsidian nodded.

"You have seen yourself I can handle a lot. Do not be worried," he ensured.

The purple mare hesitated, but then decided to follow his advice.

"Um, okay... if you think so..." she said and closed her eyes to concentrate. Obsidian got in battle stance.

"Here it goes!" Twilight announced and her horn started to glow.

A moment later, ice cubes came hailing down on Obsidian, who could easily block them off by unfolding his bat wings over his head. Twilight reopened her eyes and blushed in embarrassment. Then she sighed and dropped her head.

"I don't get it. I do everything as said in the book!" she spoke out in frustration.

"Book?" Obsidian asked. Twilight as well looked confused.

"Err, yes of course a book! Where else are you supposed to learn magic from?" she wondered.

"There we have the problem," the reaper commented while folding his wings again. "Miss Sparkle... you only learn spells from books, not magic."

Twilight was even more confused now. Obsidian noticed and started to explain.

"Magic is something you can only learn by exercise, by experiencing it. You need to feel it. You need to control it. Spells merely help you understand how something is done. Real masters of magic do not even need to cast a specific spell anymore. They just know what to do to make something happen," he spoke.

Twilight was surprised. That was unlike anything she ever heard. Obsidian got back in his battle stance.

"Now, try again. Do not focus on the spell itself. Focus on how it feels when you cast it. Feel as the magic takes shape into material ice. Give yourself into that feeling," he suggested.

Still a bit unsure, Twilight nodded and closed her eyes again. It started hailing ice again, but the pieces were slightly bigger this time.

"Yes, feel the magic," the reaper motivated.

The ice chunks grew bigger and bigger. Obsidian was forced to start dodging them.

"Much better. Try more!" he spoke while avoiding the ice pieces.

It didn't take long until the chunks grew to similar size as the glaciers the black stallion had cast at the Salamander. Obsidian had no choice but to take out his scythe and slash through the ice as it came falling down on him.

After a while, Twilight's concentration got broken as she felt a chill. She opened her eyes and looked at the huge pile of ice chunks. Obsidian stood on top of them. The purple mare's mouth fell open in astonishment.

"Did I do this?" she asked unbelieving.

The reaper nodded and came flying down while casting a fire spell to melt the ice.

"Wow! That's elusive! I really felt it!" she announced in excitement.

"Good," Obsidian Shards stated calmly and let his scythe disappear again, "anything else?"

"Yes! What was with that blue flame you fired at the demon? I thought fire only strengthens fire!" Twilight wondered.

"For that, I have to explain something beforehand," he started, "magic is a free force, as you know. Every magical creature has access to it and can manipulate it up to a limit. So others can use magic to create harmful attacks aimed to you. But if you are fast enough, you can use a spell someone casts at you to turn it against them."

"Really? That's past all belief!" Twilight commented, greatly impressed.

"This is possible because magic is free. It would not work if magic was limited to a certain group of magicians or chose a side. But that is not the case. If you wish to, you can give it a try. Attack me with a fire spell. Of course I will not deflect it back to you," Obsidian offered.

"Okay!" Twilight cheered and started casting.

A small fireball shot towards the reaper who caught it in his right front hoof. Twilight looked up again.

"Observe," the black stallion announced as he played with the fireball by joggling it between his front hooves.

"Unbelievable!" Twilight commented. She never thought magic could be used in such a way. "And how do you turn it blue?"

"The blue flame is still a flame, but it's element has been changed. It is a rather advanced trick to do, though," Obsidian explained and started changing the color of the fireball.

"I take out the heat of the flame and reverse it. Thus, the flames of fire become flames of ice," the reaper commented while turning the fire ball light blue.

"An ice flame?!" Twilight exclaimed. An entire new dimension of possibilities opened before her.

"Indeed. Here, have a look at it yourself" Obsidian added and slowly let the ball fly back to Twilight.

She took over control of it and researched the sphere between her front hooves. After a while, she allowed it to vanish.

"How do you know all this?" the purple mare wondered.

"As I said, reapers have a very long lifespan. I am currently 348 years old," he answered calmly.

Twilight's jaw dropped again as she heard his age.

"Seriously?" she asked in disbelief. Obsidian nodded.

"Does that mean you have been there when Coltholm fell?" Twilight asked curiously.

The reaper turned his head away from her.

"Yes... I was born there..." he replied.

Twilight felt a bit awkward for reminding him of a terrible chapter in his past. A few years ago, she read a brief comment on this mythical and long gone city. Nopony knew the true circumstances that lead to its destruction and although she was curious to find out more, she did not dare to ask him.

"Oh... I'm so sorry..." she apologized. The black stallion shook his head slowly.

"It is fine. Is there anything else you would like to know?" the reaper wondered.

"Well, only one more thing... what was the spell you used to banish the Salamander?" the purple mare asked.

"It was no spell," Obsidian corrected. Twilight again got confused.

"But that definitely was magic you used there to banish the demon!" she protested.

"Yes," answered Obsidian, nodding. "It was magic, but not a spell. I used a banisher circle to seal it. A magic rune."

"Runes? Neutral, artificial magic? I thought those were just in pony tales!" the purple mare stated in surprise.

"They do exist, but are very difficult to create. A rune must be perfect in proportion and shape. The smallest mistake can either make them nonfunctional or get them completely out of control," the reaper explained.

"Isn't that quite dangerous?" Twilight wondered. Obsidian nodded again.

"This is the reason why they barely ever get used. Even non – magical creatures can create and use runes, but they are very unstable when not done properly. Creating new runes is possible as well, but requires years of research," he stated.

"Intriguing... how do you use them?" Twilight asked curiously.

"That depends on the rune," the black stallion answered. "The banisher circle was originally created as an anti-magic field to imprison powerful, corrupted unicorns. But due to an accident when one of them tried to break free, it was discovered this rune can also be used to banish demons. I am not acknowledged of what precisely happened. But I do know that ever since then, this rune has been used to seal demons instead of unicorns. For their safety."

"Why so?" Twilight wondered.

"This rune has the unique habit to seal living creatures into objects by destroying both and forming them into a single thing. For that, a vessel must be chosen to contain the creature. It must be of enough magic potential to contain it. Once both, the vessel and the creature, are placed on the rune and it is activated, both get entirely destroyed and form into a new object. That is what the state magicians did with the fire demons of Heat Lake," Obsidian explained.

Twilight considered that answer for a moment. Then she noticed something and spoke up again.

"Wait... you used yourself as the vessel! How come you survived that?" she wondered.

Twilight was hitting a topic of which Obsidian knew would be difficult to explain. He looked around, making sure nopony was nearby and listening. Then he turned back to the purple mare.

"I did not," he answered.

That was too much. Twilight was unable to understand anything anymore. She just threw a disbelieving look at the reaper. Catching her confusion, Obsidian started to explain.

"Another kind of artificial magic are curses. The fact I am still able to talk to you is because of the reaper curse," he spoke. Twilight tilted her head.

"Curses? Okay, now I know you're just talking a lot of hooey," she commented.

The reaper again focused her with his expressionless face.

"You do not believe in curses I see," he analyzed.

"Of course not! There is no such thing as curses!" Twilight stated, convinced that she was right.

Obsidian thought about what to do.

"What if I presented you evidence they exist? Right here. Right before your eyes," he offered.

Twilight's expression became serious.

"Alright. Prove it," she challenged him.

Again, Obsidian looked around. This time in search for a best possible demonstration. He spotted a large bolder loosely standing on a cliff, stepped below it and took a few deep breaths for preparation.

"If curses do not exist..." he started, lifting his right hindleg "how do you explain... _this_!"

Just as he spoke the last word, Obsidian kicked the cliff hard. The bolder gained momentum and started rolling down towards the reaper.

Twilight was scandalized. She ran towards Obsidian, trying to save him. But he just pushed her to distance with a wind spell. Then, the black stallion closed his eyes and allowed the rock to come crushing down on him.

The sound of bones snapping and piercing through his squished body replaced the peace of this forenoon. Twilight just stood there with wide open eyes. She failed to analyze this situation. Why? Why would he do that? What was he trying to show with this?

The flattened remains of the stallion were invisibly hidden under the humongous stone, but his blood started flowing out under it. The magical mare looked around helplessly and slowly backed away as the red liquid approached in her direction. Her breathing fastened and she was about to break out in panic. Then, she heard a sound coming from under the bolder.

Twilight's entire understanding of the world she was living in crumbled as Obsidian forced himself upright again, lifting the boulder above his head and dropped it on the side. He was bleeding all over. Broken bones were piercing through his skin and his skull was crushed. But already, his wounds began healing up. Self-contained, the reaper simply pushed his bones back in his body and brought them in place with a loud snap each time.

"H-H-HOW?!" was the only thing Twilight was able to say.

The black stallion calmly pushed his head back in shape and spat out the blood in his mouth. Twilight's legs were shaking. She kept staring at Obsidian while he used his own cloak to clean himself from the blood he spilled.

"How?" she repeated.

The reaper used a spell to dissolve his spilled blood in the ground, making the scenery look like nothing ever happened. Then he sat down on the ground and began to fix his dislocated cloak.

"It is something only Mistress Celestia and the reapers are meant to know. But I have been told to inform you as well. I think she would agree if I took orders from you, as long as they do not cross a certain limit," he spoke.

The stallion got up again and focused her.

"So if you really want to know, you have to order me to reveal the secret to you. This goes for a price, though," he explained.

"What price would that be?" Twilight asked.

Obsidian's face suddenly became serious.

"I have to curse you," he stated.

Twilight was shocked. She didn't like this idea at all. The black stallion, though, raised his hoof to calm her down.

"Please, let me explain first before you make your decision," he offered and cast another spell.

Moments later, a macabre looking object appeared. It was a set of mummified pony lips, sewed shut and bound to two long cords. One golden, the other silvery. Each was sewed at a different corner of the mouth. Twilight gasped in disgust.

"This is the curse of secrets," the reaper started explaining. "To use it, a secret master and at least one secret bearer are needed. The secret master, who knows the secret and wishes to share it with somepony, has to wrap the golden cord around one of his hooves. The secret bearer, who wants to learn the secret, has to bind the silver cord around a hoof. Once that is done, only those connected to the curse of secrets can hear the secret master speak. Everything the secret master reveals to the bearer or bearers can not be told to anypony else from that moment on, unless they already know the secret. If they try, they simply will be unable to find the words or put them into actions to reveal the secret. This curse is not liftable. It is rather harmless for a curse, but very efficient."

Twilight was wavering. This all sounded really bad, but her mind was craving for answers.

"So... this curse is only to ensure I can't tell anypony else?" she asked. Obsidian nodded.

"The answers you are looking for are classified as top secret. Revealing this secret without the curse would be high treason. I am sorry to be the one who even made you curious for these things, but now you still have a chance to say no," he explained.

Twilight spent a good minute thinking about if she wanted to accept the curse or not, balancing out pros and cons. Then finally, she made up her mind.

"Obsidian Shards, I order you to reveal the secret to me, even at the costs of getting cursed!" she ordered.

The reaper nodded and wrapped the golden cord around his left front hoof. Twilight gulped lightly, then picked up the silver cord and hesitatingly wrapped it around her own hoof. Instantly, the curse reacted and the mummified lips tore open the strings which kept them shut. A high-pitched scream escaped from them, creating a kind of sound bubble around them.

Just a second later, it was entirely silent around them. The lips still were open and appeared to scream, but nothing could be heard anymore. Twilight was shaking. This was very frightening to her. The reaper looked her right in the eyes and started telling a story. An old, forbidden story of Equestria's fate.

One thousand years ago, Princess Luna fell into madness due to her solitude. She was isolated in the castle of the royal sisters. Her subjects lacked any respect and love for her work and Princess Celestia was not paying attention to her sister's situation. She grew weak and desperate for company and closeness in a time span of hundreds of years. It was that time when a voice began to grow in her mind. A voice offering friendship, care and companionship.

Princess Luna gladly accepted this voice and allowed it to grow stronger and louder. But soon, the voice started to demand things from her. Afraid of being alone again, she had no choice but to give in to the voice. From then on, it grew stronger and stronger, pushing Luna more and more in the background. Eventually, the voice took over control of her body and powers.

Created out of her own dark powers, the Princess of the Night was possessed with the first and most powerful demon this world has ever seen.

Nightmare Moon.

This greatest of all demons forced permanent night time over the land. But that was only the beginning. By letting darkness reach throughout the land, monsters and dark creatures were attracted to walk among the ponies.

It didn't take long before more demons sprouted out of Nightmare Moon's corruptive magic. They haunted the land. Tortured, killed and abused thousands of ponies.

The demon queen herself enjoyed forcing ponies to go on private audiences with her. Each time, they ended up in the subject getting gutted, torn into pieces and eaten.

The corrupted Princess's laughter was a common sound echoing through the land back then. Each time the ponies heard it, they knew that unimaginable horrors were on their way to them.

As it was to expect, Princess Celestia soon caught on her sister's actions. The first thing the Princess of the Day did after realizing what she was seeing in her sisters throne room was to collapse on the floor and weep over the corpses. Nightmare Moon was amused by Celestia's weakness and feasted on her victims right before her eyes.

The demi-goddess of the sun tried to reason with her sister, but Luna was gone. She was sleeping deep inside her own mind, unaware of the actions happening around her. Thus, Celestia's words caused nothing but more amusement for the wicked demoness.

The demi-goddess of the sun realized she had no other choice anymore but to start a war against her own sister. She recruited all the still alive, voluntary ponies she could find and set up an army.

But Nightmare Moon reacted to this, setting up an army herself. She created a powerful curse that turned those who had surrendered to her into immortal messengers of death... reapers.

Unable to die themselves, the reapers only had two paths to choose from. Either disobeying their Mistress of Terror, who then would torture them for all eternity. Or following her every command, which mostly was slaying ponies and making no difference between old ones, foals or pregnant mares. Celestia's army had no chance against such a legion of invincible killing machines.

Rapidly, Equestria drowned into chaos, agony and desperation. It was an age dominated by the color red, which dyed the ground as well as the sky. It seemed hopeless, but while her warriors were outside, sacrificing their lives for her, Celestia used the blood-payed time she gained to do research.

She discovered that demons are weak against an immense amount of positive energy, such as the elements of harmony. They would become her last resort.

Celestia challenged Nightmare Moon to a duel for all or nothing. Of course, the demon queen accepted. Using the dark powers of Luna and feasting on the madness that filled the land, Nightmare Moon was such a powerful enemy that even Celestia stood no chance against her.

Just when the wicked mare of darkness was about to give her the final blow, Celestia activated the elements of harmony. Intense light like it hadn't been seen for weeks filled the entire castle. Nightmare Moon was surrounded by the light and got captured by it. She struggled and due to the horrors Celestia was forced to see, the bright demi-goddess was unable to maintain harmony in her own heart.

She was unable to free Luna from the demon that possessed her. But Celestia had to use the advantage of the moment and think of something. So she changed her plan, doing the one thing which was the hardest for her to do. She could only banish her own sister to the moon now, knowing that it will keep her strong and safe, while she as well will be unable to harm anypony anymore.

Though Nightmare Moon would not accept defeat like that. She cast one final curse, powerful enough to break through the magic of the elements. She tore a part of herself away and scattered in countless pieces all over Equestria. Then, the wicked mare of darkness was gone.

Even though the most of this powerful demon was now sealed to the moon, a part of her stood in Equestria. The fragments crept into the souls of the few ponies that survived these days. And so, the most terrible curse of all got spoken upon this land.

The curse of madness.

Before that moment, ponies were perfectly peaceful and harmless creatures. But now, with the fragments of Nightmare Moon's insanity resting in the souls of all ponies, they gained the ability to fall to insanity and corruption themselves.

The demon queen in person may have been sealed, but her powers keep influencing Equestria, even until today. Whenever a pony dies, the fragments of Nightmare Moon prevent the souls from leaving their bodies. They are forced to maintain stuck in their broken shells and keep enduring the pain. As the undead shells start to rot, the suffering increases.

Ponies, taken their freedom to die. Aimlessly wandering around, moaning in torture. Until the only thing they can think of anymore is spreading the pain they have to suffer on others.

It is due to the reapers that these undead ponies are rare and never get seen by the living. A reaper scythe is the only tool that can force a soul out of a body. Celestia had to realize this when she tried to give rest to all the zombie ponies in the land.

The war was over and the reapers had to surrender to Celestia. She originally planned to execute them all for their crimes and lift the reaper curse. But she had to admit that she, and all of Equestria, needed them.

So they continue their evil duty in the name of the good under her command. Instead of torturing innocent ponies, they now gently take the lives of those who are scheduled to leave this world. It was hard for the first generation, since corruption and madness had grown strong in their souls already. But as time passed, they learned to appreciate their new destiny and their new, kind mistress.

Still. In the shadows. In the dark spots where nopony is looking. Thousands of demons and insane ponies are still hiding, just waiting for the right moment to come out and spread havoc over the land again.

And that is the greatest secret of Equestria... Maledictum Insania, the curse of madness.

Obsidian finished telling her the forbidden story. The mouth of the curse started to close again. Then suddenly, before it closed entirely, Obsidian changed his mind and added one last line.

"Reapers can not die."

The mummified lips closed and the strings repaired themselves, sealing the lips again. The cords on Obsidian's and Twilight's hooves loosened and the curse dropped to the ground.

Twilight as well collapsed. All this terrible knowledge was too much. She was shaking in trauma as gruesome images ran through her mind. Disgust, stress and shock overwhelmed her.

The purple mare lost control over herself. She threw up in a paper bag she somehow managed to summon in the last second. Obsidian just stood there motionlessly and with his face showing no kind of expression. He waited for Twilight to regain control of her breath and stomach. Then he helped her back on her legs.

This experience drained her a lot. She was weak and pale. She needed time to swallow what she just had learned and time itself seemed to have frozen for Twilight as she stared at Obsidian Shards, standing there perfectly still like a statue. The silence and lack of any breeze intensified this impression. It seemed like an eternity until Twilight finally started to come back to her senses, allowing time to seem flowing normally again.

"Thi... this was way more than I asked for..." Twilight spoke weakly.

"I wanted to ensure all your questions which require the curse would be answered. If I kept explaining you every single bit, we would just have ended up at this point anyway. So I wanted to save us the time and you the burden to endure this curse's grip any longer. As you may have found out by now, it is extremely exhausting and terrifying for a normal pony," he replied coldly.

Twilight took a few deep breaths. She still needed time to recover. Looking at the ground, the mare started to wonder if she was even able to endure the weight of this curse. She knew she would not be able to tell her friends to make it easier for her.

"I am allowed to share this knowledge to all the keepers of harmony, as long as they accept the curse bound to it. Though I need your command to do so," Obsidian stated, apparently knowing what she was thinking.

Twilight looked up in shock.

"There is no way I can let my friends go through the same thing I just did!" she replied.

Obsidian did not care about her, or her friends feelings. He just aimed to follow Celestia's orders.

"Bearing a secret of this magnitude is heavy for a single pony. Your friends will wonder what is wrong with you. They will demand you to tell them what is happening to you and you will be unable to do so. They will get worried and in the end, they would be willing to do whatever it takes to make you feel better again. Splitting a heavy burden on many shoulders and talking about it makes it easier for the individual pony," the black stallion assured.

This made sense to Twilight. She could imagine how exactly this chain of events would happen once she returned and they would see her weary like this.

"I guess you're right... but lets first see how they react, okay?" Twilight requested.

Obsidian picked up the curse of secrets and made it disappear.

"As you command. Do not be afraid of asking me any more questions. I have told you everything that requires the curse now. There is no need to wield it again," the reaper explained.

Twilight sat on her back haunches and processed the story the reaper told her. So much terrible knowledge. Such a huge secret. She did not expect a peaceful land like Equestria would have such a dark arcanum.

"How come nopony remembers these events?" she questioned hesitatingly.

"Nightmare Moon and the demons had slain the biggest part of pony population in this land in just a matter of weeks. Mistress Celestia actually was very lucky that there were still enough ponies left to repopulate Equestria. This land was very close about to become deserted. Most of the ponies back then were under trauma. They just wanted to forget what happened. To support this, Mistress Celestia cast a memory eraser spell over the land to make sure everypony would slowly forget the terrors of Nightmare Moon. The legend of the corrupted stars and the Nightmare Night celebration are the only things remaining from that time," Obsidian replied calmly.

Suddenly, he lifted up his head, looking around.

"I think it is time for us to return to the village," the reaper suggested and slowly started walking back towards Ponyville.

"Why? What's going on?" Twilight asked, confused and a bit scared.

"Just follow me. Do not be worried. You are safe. Keep asking me questions. I can sense you still have some," the black stallion ensured.

"Well... yes. Why did you tell me reapers can not die under the curse?"

He hesitated with the answer.

"I wanted to make sure..."

"Sure? Sure of what?"

Obsidian stopped. Then he turned to Twilight.

"One day, you will understand... Ask me something else."

The purple mare was disappointed. After all the terrible things he told her, Obsidian Shards could not answer her this simple question? But as soon as she thought it, another idea came in her mind. Maybe he can't answer that question. Maybe he got cursed to not reveal it. So Twilight decided to drop the topic and thought about something else.

"Tell me more about reapers then."

Obsidian looked around to see if anyone else was nearby, then continued walking and started whispering.

"There are 87 of us in total. Although we can not become more, we can actually become less for a short period of time."

"Huh? What do you mean by that?"

"We exist for centuries, but even reapers die under certain circumstances. Mistress Celestia lets us fade away when we completed our duty and reaped the last pony in our books of death. At this point, the reaper becomes vulnerable and his life is meant to find an end soon."

Twilight was puzzled.

"And why is it that there are still 87 reapers after that happens?"

"Anypony can become a reaper, and there are two ways to become one. Either by tradition or by fate. By tradition means a pony kills a retiring reaper with his own scythe. Then the curse renegades to the murderer. If that does not happen, the elder reaper will still die. Then the curse leaves the body and returns inside the reaper cloak. Which then flies off looking for a foal suitable to absorb this curse."

Again, Twilight was scandalized how gruesome the dark ways are. She silently examined Obsidian, trying to figure out which way he became a reaper. She didn't dare to ask, but the black stallion noticed her eyes moving all over him.

"I know what you are thinking. No, I never killed a reaper before. I was still a foal myself when I got chosen by fate. The death of a reaper is nothing that can be taken easily. We do not appear in the book of death. Each time one of us goes, massive changes can occur."

Twilight sighed lightly in alleviation. She slowly began to regenerate.

"I can't believe all this. So many terrible things..." she mumbled.

"It could all be far worse," Obsidian replied, making Twilight look up to him again.

"Not too long ago, Nightmare Moon broke free from her imprisonment in the moon. She tried to continue her work and shrouded the land in extended night time. She came searching for us and tried to enslave us again. Mistress Celestia was awaiting her. She only had the time to cast a single spell on her, which temporarily stripped her of some of her powers. Then she got trapped in her castle. It is because of six legendary heroines that the light of the Day returned to this land once again. They managed to defeat this great demon, something Mistress Celestia herself was unable to do. One of these six was a unicorn of incredible magic abilities. A unicorn with so much love and harmony in her heart that she could purify Princess Luna and free her from the demon's grip with the help of her friends."

A spark ran through Twilight. She knew what he was talking about. They came close to Ponyville and saw the first ponies walking by.

Obsidian slowed down and walked next to Twilight, whispering in her ear.

"Thanks to you and your friends, we can still serve Mistress Celestia in the name of good. We owe you our freedom. Thank you."

Twilight now realized that her victory over Nightmare Moon had a lot greater gravity than she could have imagined. If it wasn't to her, Equestria would have become a realm of terror and suffering. Now she understood why Obsidian took orders from her. Out of gratefulness and respect.

At least that is what Obsidian wanted her to think. He actually did not care about Twilight or her friends at all. He just aimed to keep building up an alibi so they started trusting him.

Twilight and Obsidian came back to the marketplace, where all their friends were waiting. Even Rainbow Dash returned. It didn't take long before they realized something is wrong with Twilight. Now that she saw her friends' worried faces, she had to admit there was no way she could endure this secret alone and turned to Obsidian.

No words were necessary. The reaper just nodded to the magical mare and summoned the curse of secrets under his cloak. He held it in one of his folded wings, ready to use it.

Twilight turned back to her friends. "Guys, please come with me, to the library."


	2. Right Colors

Maledictum Insania by Nero Darkard

* * *

Right Colors

Original Link:

document/d/1OSB3ZyUNDB3zUgOZuLUO4xDrG1q KcJg60jibwwStVco/edit

**Maledictum Insania**

By Nero Darkard (aka. NeroTheDarklord)

Chapter 4: Right Colors

Twilight watched her friends reaction closely as Obsidian told them about Maledictum Insania in her library. Their eyes showed similar reactions as Twilight's was. When they heard about the curse bound to the knowledge, they just hesitated as much as she did. Especially Rarity had huge problems even looking at the mummified and sealed pony lips. She had to be convinced a lot to actually bind one of the silver cords around her hoof. But in the end, they were all friends and would do everything together. If it was helping Twilight, they would do pretty much everything, just as Obsidian predicted.

Twilight could not hear the reaper speak. The curse kept the room entirely silent for everyone not bound to it. Finally, the lips closed again and the curse loosened its grip on all the ponies. The silver cords fused back together into a single one, then the curse of secrets dropped to the ground. The five friends were shaking all over. Each one of Twilight's friends seemed to take the story in a different way.

"Girls, I'm sorry I made you do this. But losing it now won't serve any purpose! Think positive! If the reapers were unable to handle this, that knowledge would be public!" Twilight spoke, trying to calm down her friends.

The group had difficulties to relax after hearing what is truly going on behind the scenes of Equestria. Still, the fact that they were all together and could talk about it helped. Most of them at least. Rainbow Dash was still acting out of character. She nervously flew back and forth in the library.

"Oh, great! Now I'm so much more relaxed, knowing our lives depend on how well some killer ponies do their job!"

"Rainbow!" Twilight exclaimed, displeased of her rudeness towards Obsidian and his kind.

"It is not like I do appreciate the fact that the other reapers and me are responsible for the peace in this land. If you do not trust me, I am sorry." Obsidian apologized while picking up the sealed lips again and making them disappear.

"No need for pardons from your side, Obsidian. Yo' just doin' the best y'all can do. But you should be sorry, Rainbow! He's really tryin' hard to make our lives easier and yo got nuthin' better to do than to blame him for that?" Applejack stated.

This shocked Rainbow Dash. Was her best friend honestly just turning against her to protect some creep?

"Hey, who's side are you on, AJ?" she shouted back.

"Darling, please. We are your friends. That will never change! Obsidian is one of us now!" Rarity explained.

"What?! Are you all crazy? He is a reaper! _A reaper!_ We can't trust him!" protested the athletic Pegasus.

"Your going too far, Rainbow. He risked his life. Even though he..." Twilight started, but found herself unable to continue.

For some strange reason, she could not tell her friends Obsidian can not truly die. Did he not tell the others about that secret? Why would he only tell her? Since she could not complete her sentence like she wanted, the magic mare came up with an alternate statement.

"I mean, he even sacrificed his eye, only to protect Ponyville! The least we can do for him in return is show him some respect."

Rainbow Dash landed on the ground, eyeing up Obsidian. The reaper himself just looked back at her in an a little angry and arrogant manner. She didn't trust him at all. But at least, Twilight got her to think. She had to admit Ponyville would have been destroyed and Twilight would have died without him. Would she have trusted him in the case she never had nightmares about him? After all, Rainbow Dash was the personification of loyalty. She would never abandon her friends just because she disliked the kind of people they hang around with. Half an hour of intense talking about Maledictum Insania passed. The friends tried to figure out how to go on from this point. Obsidian barely said anything. He was standing by the window and watched the commotion outside, making sure no one would come bursting in.

"Oh alright. But I still don't trust you." Rainbow Dash stated finally, looking to Obsidian.

It was not what Twilight and the others were hoping for, but at least she would not fly away all the time when he was around anymore. The reaper nodded, showing that this would be good enough for him.

"Anyway, guys. I have to go check on the weather. Kicking some clouds would be perfect right now to get that story out of my head for the moment," Rainbow added.

"Okey dokey, Dashie! See you later!" cheered Pinkie, followed by the rest of the friends saying goodbye.

Rainbow Dash already was at the door when Obsidian too decided to speak up,

"Valē, Miss Dash."

All, including Rainbow, turned to Obsidian.

"It means goodbye," he commented, still observing the outside.

Rainbow Dash threw one last distrustful look at the reaper, then flew off to do her duties.

"What language is that?" Fluttershy asked curiously.

"An old one. Back in my early days, it was very common. Sometimes I tend to still let a few of those old words slip. I guess only reapers speak this language nowadays," the black stallion answered.

"That's so interesting! I bet I can learn so much from-" Twilight started, but got interrupted by Rarity, tapping on her shoulder.

"Excuse me, Twilight. But may I just throw something in for a second?" she asked, then turned to Obsidian.

"Now that all of Ponyville knows you already, you don't have to hide under that old cloak anymore, do you?"

Obsidian finally turned around and threw a diffident look at the fashion diva.

"What precisely are you aiming for, Miss Rarity?"

"Well, my dear. I simply can not take the idea that your cloak is the only kind of outfit you have. So I would like to renew my offer on making you a little something!" she explained with sparkling eyes. Obsidian sighed.

"I am most honored, but there is no need for that. This 'dirty, old cloak' here is fully enough."

"I won't take no for an answer! I just must make you the best looking reaper in all of Equestria!" Rarity claimed.

Secretly, the reaper really started to get annoyed by these ponies. This overly friendly character is something he never liked. To him, it seemed fake. He knew what ponies are capable of. Especially when they fell to the curse of madness. He really preferred the presence of other reapers, or even the long-term solitude his duties sometimes bring.

"Obsidian. If there is one thing I learned from my continuous studies in the magic of friendship, it's that making new friends is always a good thing. Please just give us a chance to pay you back," Twilight stated.

These words shot through Obsidian. Studies in the magic of friendship? It all made sense now. Mistress Celestia ordered Twilight and her friends to constantly try making new friends! That is the way he would get them! It appeared his job would not be so difficult after all if he just played along. If he had feelings, other than conscientiousness and suspicion, he would be amused.

"So be it. But as I said formerly, I have a lot to do. So, if all of you would like to renew their offers, we would need to spread them over several weeks."

"That simply won't do!" replied Rarity. "It takes time to make a good outfit! And the sooner I can start, the better!"

Obsidian nodded.

"In that case, we shall get started right away. Valēte, everypony."

Rarity was quite pleased by Obsidian's instant reaction to her request. She said goodbye to the others and left with Obsidian Shards to Carousel Boutique.

Upon arrival, Rarity directly lead him to her workshop. Opalescence was upstairs in Rarity's private rooms, sleeping. She wouldn't even realize Rarity had a visitor. The fashion diva dragged a clothes rack out of the corner. A bit unwilling, Obsidian took off his cloak and hung it up. In the light of the day, even more scars and stitches were visible. She never had seen such a war-torn pony before. The centuries of fighting against demons and insane ponies clearly left their marks on him. But she figured it would be rude to make a comment about the way he looked. So she just picked up a measuring tape and started working.

"You have very unusual proportions, my dear," Rarity stated while measuring the reaper.

Even though Obsidian mostly looked like a pony, when measuring him it became clear he was a bit taller and thinner than a pony would normally be.

"You can not compare a reaper with a pony, Miss Rarity. We are no ponies. Not anymore," the black stallion stated.

The fashion diva looked up to him in confusion.

"The reaper curse affects everything. The body. The soul. The mind. It completely changes you into something that can no longer be called a pony," he explained.

This idea frightened her a bit. Neither could she, nor would she want to imagine how it feels like to be turned into something entirely different.

"Well, nevertheless, I will put my best of efforts in this outfit! I'm going to make you look just absolutely incredible!" Rarity cheered.

Obsidian just turned away from her. As Rarity finished noting down the proportions, she went over to her fabric collection and made several samples float in front of her. She examined them for a moment and made a selection.

"Now, would you be so good as to stand by the window so i can see the colors properly?" she asked.

Obsidian was greatly displeased. She demanded a lot from him to stand in the light of day without his cloak. It was his job to gain the trust of the group, so he had no other option. Slowly, he walked in front of the window. Rarity put on her working glasses and walked over to the reaper, letting the colored fabric samples float around her. She compared them with Obsidian's coat and tried to come up with an inspiration.

"That's strange..." she commented.

Somehow, she found it difficult to find proper colors for the reaper. She never worked with a black coated customer before. Getting the colors right and having them match to the color of his own coat seemed to become quite difficult. Obsidian's blind, red eye made it even worse. Rarity began to get frustrated. Suddenly, the black stallion made a suggestion.

"Do you happen to own black fabric, Miss Rarity?"

"Black?" she questioned. "Oh no, no, no. Such an awful color does not belong in my beautiful designs!"

The reaper turned around to her.

"Why not, if I may ask?"

"Is it not quite obvious? Black is an awfully depressing color! And it is far too dominant! A good outfit has to be shiny, delicately decorated and sparkling!" the white unicorn replied.

"Not all ponies would agree with that, my fair lady," he commented. Rarity became startled.

"How can you say such a thing? Of course bright and spectacular designs are the only true fashion!"

Obsidian stepped out of the sunlight.

"Before I got to Ponyville, I was stationed in Manehattan," he started.

"Manehattan?! The capital of fashion?" Rarity shouted in surprise. The reaper nodded.

"It not only is known for being the home of fashionistas, but also for being a general clash of opinions. Even though you may not believe it, there is a big group of ponies that enjoy very dark clothing."

"What?! Scandalous! This can't be!" Rarity commented in shock. She just could not understand how anypony would like to wear something dark and depressing.

"Some of these outfits were very aggressive looking, too. But that is actually what they enjoyed about it. It made them look strong and mysterious. Some ponies were quite drawn by this kind of fashion," Obsidian continued while slowly walking over to Rarity's sewing table.

He spotted some colorful scraps and an ink pot. His demonic horn started to glow and the scraps lifted into the air. A few drips of black ink floated out of the pot and soaked into the scraps, which then rapidly dried by magic.

"You see, black is not all just negative. It also has the ability to brighten all colors around it. The dark fashion ponies of Manehattan were very well aware of this fact and perfected it in use for designs. To not cause too much irritation, they used darkened colors to match the strength of black."

Rarity observed Obsidian as he dyed the scraps and cogitated over his words.

"Black? Dark colors? Oh my, I never even considered such combinations..."

Obsidian allowed the dried samples to land on the table and walked back to the fashion diva.

"Spectacular and bright outfits have a lot of demand. There is no doubt about that. But you would hit a much larger range of customers if you considered expanding your collection to include dark outfits. The essence of a ponies personality can have all kinds of styles and colors," he stated.

Rarity was sceptical, but she had to admit business was not really going well lately. She didn't receive a new order for weeks and her money was running out. A new idea and some expansions may help her out. The black stallion closed his eyes and stepped back into the sunlight. With a sigh, Rarity let the dyed samples float over to her and eyed them up. The ink made the colors look dirty. Those would definitely not work out for an actual outfit. But for now, they would have to do. The fashion diva compared these new samples with Obsidian's coat. At first she was displeased to work with such awful colors. But she quickly realized the darker tunes matched him far better than the bright ones did. Soon, the first rough concepts came up in her mind.

"Well, I would have to think about this for a while..." she stated. Obsidian nodded and went back to his cloak.

"I am sorry to leave you like this now, miss Rarity. But I have to make some preparations. We both have our tasks to do."

Rarity shook her head and laughed lightly.

"It's fine, my dear.I have everything I need for the moment. Au revoir, mister Shards."

"Please, call me Obsidian," the reaper offered while putting his cloak back on.

"Alright. See you later, Obsidian!" Rarity corrected.

The black stallion bowed down one last time. Then, he left the boutique.

The reaper started walking towards Fluttershy's cottage, using his magic to make some notes about Rarity.

"The element of generosity. A fashion pony with an obsession for neatness and perfectionism. I wonder. What is generosity good for if it only serves to satisfy your kink?" he thought.

The reaper soon reached the tree house. Still sunken in his thoughts, he opened the door. The moment he did, something small shot towards him. Out of reflex, the reaper summoned his scythe and swung it. He spotted a little, white bunny standing at the door, grimly looking at him. Obsidian turned around and saw a carrot, sliced in half, laying on the ground.

"Angel! That is not very nice! He is our guest! You really should not..." Fluttershy started, but the bunny did not listen.

He stuck out his tongue to Obsidian and bounced away. The reaper snorted lightly and dissolved his scythe again.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry," the yellow Pegasus apologized quietly and picked up the carrot halves.

Obsidian entered without a comment. All the animals in the house instantly retreated as they spotted the black stallion. He was used to being rejected by animals. After all, they had good reason to fear him. Just Angel seemed to put his desire to protect Fluttershy above his own fear. Or was he even scared? Angel sure is not a normal bunny. He may make his time in Ponyville quite a bit more annoying. Obsidian walked straight through the living room and aimed for the basement door he had sealed with several curses.

"W-wait," Fluttershy pleaded. Obsidian stopped and turned around to her.

"I, um. I prepared something for you. I noticed you didn't eat anything for breakfast. So I thought, maybe you would enjoy some tea."

Fluttershy nervously pointed at a small table in her kitchen. She already prepared some sandwiches and a pot of tea. Obsidian's eyes switched between the table and Fluttershy. How come she had noticed he didn't eat anything? Did he act this obvious? And why would she even care? For what Obsidian had found out about her so far is that she is a very insecure pony and can easily be put off her stride. So he just walked over to the table and sat down. Fluttershy smiled lightly and joined him.

"We barely had the chance to talk yet. I mean, I know you are a very busy... um... well, reaper. But I would like to get to know you better," she said while pouring tea in Obsidian's cup.

The reaper lowered his head and stared at his sandwich. He hoped he could somehow avoid having to eat it.

"So, well... where do you come from?" the yellow mare asked.

Obsidian hesitated. He inspected the tea cup. What is the reason for all this? Is this a trap? Did she poison the food and tried to put him into an inconvenient situation to make him consume it? The reaper sniffed on the tea. He couldn't sense anything suspicious about it.

"Oh, is something wrong with the tea? Do you not like strawberry?" Fluttershy asked nervously. Obsidian shook his head.

"It is fine," he answered. Now he had to try it.

Obsidian lifted the cup and took a sip. The tea was fine. Nothing was wrong with it. Fluttershy relaxed a bit more. She was about to resume her question when she heard something falling over.

"Oh goodness. Please excuse me," she apologized and went outside to see what happened.

Obsidian used this moment and got up from the table. He left the sandwich completely untouched and walked over to the basement door again. Due to the curses he casted upon it, the door growled at him. But as soon as he placed his hoof on it, the growling stopped and the door opened. He turned around one last time and saw Angel hopping away, closely followed by Fluttershy. Then, the black stallion closed the door behind him and went downstairs.


	3. Fangs

Maledictum Insania by Nero Darkard

* * *

Fangs

Original Link:

document/d/1f8aQnlMvz5wrGh0NHatdXTOvVU5 GfItp9_h658tXRq8/edit

**Maledictum Insania**

By Nero Darkard (aka. NeroTheDarklord)

Chapter 5: Fangs

A week has passed since Trixie's gruesome death. The villagers of Ponyville gathered at the local graveyard to say farewell. In order to give a proper speech, Mayor Mare did a research on her life.

It turned out Trixie had no family. She went off to Canterlot all by her own when she was still a little filly to sign up at the school for gifted unicorns. Unfortunately, her talent was not great enough to be accepted. This made her lose her track in life and she just started wandering around, trying to prove the country she does have the magic ability to be taken in. But as time passed, she forgot why she originally became a show-off. Her humiliation finally made her lose the one thing she still had: the respect of her fans. Trixie submitted to the voice coming from inside her. She could no longer think clearly, which led to this tragic, undeserved death.

The ponies were very taken by Trixie's story. If only they had known all of this earlier. They may have been able to do something. Since Obsidian was the one that took her life, he had the honor to be the first one to say goodbye after the speech. The reaper though found this entire ceremony very pointless. He just tossed some dirt in the open grave to figuratively bury her and walked off.

"Saying farewell to a pony dead for days. What is the point? They should have said something when I just freed her from her broken body, not now," Obsidian mumbled to himself.

"I don't know. Ponies are quite weird creatures, don't you think?" another voice spoke.

The black stallion looked around, but could not see anyone. It was the same voice he heard after teaching Twilight about Maledictum Insania. It kept following him for a while now.

"You again..." he whispered.

"Yes, me. You still have no idea who I am?" the voice spoke.

"Well, I know one thing. You are not a demon."

"What makes you so sure about that?"

"Simplex. You do not sound like a demon. Your voice is different to the other voices I hear coming from inside me. Also, you do not feel like a demon. I can sense the presence of these dark creatures when they are nearby. Furthermore, you can not read my mind. The demons I consumed can hear me think. You can not. All this only leads to one conclusion. You are an external force, stalking me for some reason."

"Oooh! You are smarter than I thought!" the voice stated in excitement. Obsidian sighed.

"Since you refuse to tell me your real name, how shall I call you?" the reaper wondered.

For a few seconds, it became silent again. Then the voice returned.

"For now, Odd Cirs will do."

"Odd Cirs? Quite an odd name indeed. But fine," Obsidian whispered and continued walking back to the town.

"So what are your plans for today, Obsidian?" Odd Cirs asked.

"I am not sure if I should tell you. Since you stalk me anyway, why do you not just be quiet and watch?" the reaper answered with a bit of anger in his voice.

"So rude, Obsidian. Really. But I like that! We will have a lot of fun together!"

These were Odd Cirs' last words for the rest of the day.

"Fun... like I would be able to experience amusement as a reaper," Obsidian thought.

A few hours later, the black stallion returned from a little trip with Twilight. It seemed like everypony already forgot about Trixie. Twilight had a lot of interest in Obsidian's life and his knowledge about magic. She also asked him why he did not tell the others reapers can not die. Obsidian did not reply to that question. They arrived at the library where Applejack was already waiting for them.

"Howdy, Twilight. Howdy, Obsidian. How's it goin'?" she greeted them happily.

"Things are quite fine. How are you, Applejack?" Twilight replied.

"Just dandy. So, are you ready to hit Sweet Apple Acres, Obsidian?"

The reaper nodded.

"Alright!" Applejack cheered and both went on their way.

Walking from Ponyville to the acres would take a while. Time Obsidian thought would be useful to find out more about the keeper of honesty.

"So, Miss Applejack..." he started, but got interrupted by the orange earth pony.

"Applejack or AJ will do, sugarcube," she offered.

"Intellego... Applejack. I heard your family is known to be one of Equestria's biggest supplier of apples and apple related products?"

"Eyup," AJ replied proudly and raised her head. "I'd even go so far as to say that we _are_ the best at apples! Sweet Apple Acres alone covers 90% of Ponyville's demand on apples. And I tell ya, that's not all! We also supply Cloudsdale and Manehattan!"

"I see," commented the reaper.

He had a grim suspicion about her preparations for today.

"What do you have planned?" he asked.

"Remember when I invited y'all for an apple pie? It's kinda sad you didn't try it, but I reckon, we all know why y'all did so now. Well Granny Smith and I made yer a new one and I can already tell, this one will be even better! We just baked it before I came to pick y'all up."

That is just what he was worried would happen. Obsidian did not eat anything for weeks. If he was forced to eat now...

"Are ya alright, Obsidian?" Applejack wondered, noticing he suddenly sunk in thoughts.

The reaper nodded.

"Does that issue you? Yer not a big fan of pies?" she worried.

"Not at all. Apple pie is among my favorites," the black stallion replied.

He was telling the truth. But he was about to face serious problems. His demonized body required a special kind of fuel. A kind which was very difficult to get unnoticed with all these ponies around. If he ate the wrong kind of food now, things may become dangerous. Applejack still looked at the reaper, not fully convinced.

"Oh I promise y'all, this will be the best one you ever had!"

The black stallion didn't speak another word until they arrived at the acres.

As the first apple trees came in sight, Obsidian spotted a red stallion with orange mane plowing the ground.

"Your brother, I guess," he stated.

"Um, yeah! His name is Big Macintosh. How did ya tell that?" Applejack wondered.

"Just a guess..." Obsidian replied.

At the night the villagers confronted him, not all ponies showed up. Although Pinkie Pie invited the entire town to her party, it is just understandable not all could make it. Big Macintosh was one of them. Still, Obsidian remembered him. He was a little foal when the reaper saw him the last time. Big Macintosh as well seemed to remember Obsidian. As he lifted his head and spotted the black stallion, his eyes were glued to him. He of course had seen Obsidian when he introduced himself to the villagers, but he made sure the only thing that could be seen was his cloak. Obsidian was revealing more of his body now, since he didn't have to hide his identity anymore.

"Well I also got a little sis'. Her name's Applebloom. She's out playin' with her friends. Don't think you'll get to meet her, yet." Applejack spoke.

"Might just be better..." Obsidian mumbled.

The earth pony lead him to the apple orchard.

"Well these are our golden delicious. We put a lot of love in all our apples and believe me when I tells ya, y'all can down right taste that! Ever tried apple bucking before?"

The reaper nodded.

"So why don't ya show me yer kick?" Applejack requested.

Obsidian went next to one the trees. To Applejack's surprise, he hit the tree with one of his front legs. Still, the thrust was hard enough to knock all apples off the tree. The workhorse's mouth opened to make a comment.

"If I used a hind leg, I may have destroyed the tree," Obsidian stated quickly.

For a moment, Applejack had to rethink before she could make a new statement.

"Well that's still a mighty respectful punch right there. Not bad for somepony who's usually only beatin' up demons. But can y'all do that?"

Applejack walked over to two apple trees growing closely next to each other. She positioned herself between both of them and bucked both trees at once. Every last apple fell down from them. Satisfied with her work, Applejack leaned against the tree to her left and threw a pose.

"You are a pony of admirable strength, Applejack. But I have to decline your request. A reaper should not show off with his abilities," Obsidian commented.

"Ah, c'mon. It's all just for the fun. Ain't gonna tell anyone, if that's what yer concerned about. I just wanna see what y'all can do," the work horse replied.

Obsidian considered it for a moment.

"If you like to, I could help you harvesting a bit. That would be acceptable for me."

"Oh, thank ya kindly! I sure could use a helpin' hoof," AJ agreed.

She was a bit behind schedule anyway. For the next hour, Applejack and Obsidian worked on the orchard, picking and storing apples.

"Thanks, sugarcube. That's enough. I'll do the rest on my own later. Am sure y'all mighty hungry after all that," Applejack spoke after a while.

Obsidian knew it would get difficult now. He had no chance to avoid this situation any longer. Without saying a word, the reaper followed Applejack to the farm house.

Granny Smith was napping in her rocking chair in the kitchen. The sound of the opening door woke her up.

"Hey Granny! We got a guest!" AJ greeted.

Miss Smith was already too old to really understand what is going on. She didn't even seem to realize Obsidian and only focused Applejack, mumbling something indecipherable and fell back asleep. Applejack grinned a bit awkwardly, but Obsidian shook his head.

"It be alright. Let her rest. She does not have a lot of energy left. It seems like baking that pie consumed most of it for the moment," Obsidian said, ensuring this would not bother him.

Applejack relaxed again and went over to the window where the pie was resting. It was a true art piece. Flawless texture, perfectly even color and with a very rich, sweet smell. Applejack cut off a slice and served it on a plate for the reaper.

Slowly, Obsidian took a seat. Applejack was smiling at him, proud of the work Granny Smith and she had accomplished. The black stallion had been in this situation several times before. Yet it always ended the same way. Obsidian could only hope he had himself more under control this time.

He took a silent, deep breath. Then he opened his mouth. Applejack was a bit shocked to see his teeth were unlike anything she had ever seen. They were very sharp and pointy, like shark teeth.

Obsidian took the first few bites in apparent high concentration. But soon, it seemed like he was making leeway. His eyes started getting duller and emptier. His eating speed slowly increased. At first, Applejack just considered him a hearty eater. She thought he was only showing his appreciation for her work and handed him another slice. But he kept eating more and more violently, like a starved monster. Suddenly, Obsidian snapped out of his trance and jumped up from the table. Applejack became worried and started approaching the black stallion.

"Are you alright, sugarcu-"

"Stay away! Do not come any closer!" the reaper shouted.

He was shaking and breathing heavily. Obsidian backed away against a wall. Uncanny craving filled his beast-like eyes. His teeth were grinding loudly against each other. It seemed like he was losing control. Applejack got really scared. She feared he would jump her any moment now. Obsidian's body was under tension. He went down, ready to pounce her. But then, he did something unexpected. He lifted his left front leg and sunk his teeth hard in it.

"What in tarnation?" the earth pony yelled in shock.

Obsidian bit himself even harder. Blood flew out of his leg and mouth and ran along his leg. It was a good thing Granny Smith was in deep sleep at that point and Applebloom was out. This sight may have been too much for them. The reaper dug his teeth deep in his own flesh, almost reaching the bone. He growled. Pain, craving and a twisted joy were seen in his face. He maintained in this position for a while. Then, he finally loosened up and removed his bloody fangs out of his own leg, which then started to bleed even more. A small spurt of blood sprayed in his face.

"Do you happen to have any bandages?" the reaper asked carefully.

Applejack instantly ran off to get some first aid. Obsidian wiped the blood off his mouth. This did not go well. He was actually surprised Odd Cirs did not make any comments about the whole situation. He looked pretty pathetic right now. A monster unable to control itself. He was so close about to attack Applejack. Since Obsidian hadn't eaten anything for such a long time, he started getting weak. His recovering abilities no longer were strong enough to make the wound heal up by itself. But on the other hoof, that is what he wanted to achieve with his lent. At least Applejack would believe he is mortal now. Suddenly, someone entered the kitchen.

"AJ. Am done with the..." Big Macintosh started, but stopped as he realized his sister was not in the room and Obsidian was there instead.

The stallions looked at each other, but neither one of them in any kind of surprise or shock. The sight of the bleeding reaper was very nostalgic to the country horse. Obsidian looked very similar to how he looked back then. Just the cuts and the ash were missing.

"Ah do remember yo," Big Mac stated, breaking the silence. Obsidian nodded.

"Ah always wanted to ask... What was in that bundle yer brought here?"

"That is nothing I am authorized to reveal," Obsidian replied and turned his head back to his bleeding leg.

Applejack's brother turned to the old, sleeping mare.

"Yer here 'cuz of Granny?" he asked again.

"Not mainly..." the reaper replied quietly while observing his bite marks.

Big Macintosh sighed lightly.

"Ah know her time's runnin' out. AJ's still denyin' it. Dunno how she'll take it..." he concerned.

Obsidian turned back and threw a serious glance at him.

"She will have to handle it."

The room became silent again. The only things that could be heard were Granny's quiet snoring and the sound of Obsidian's blood dripping on the floor. Applejack sure took her time.

Finally, the orange mare returned and started taking care of Obsidian's injury right away.

"Am mighty sorry it took so long. Can't believe Applebloom used the first aid for experiments! I will have to talk to her once she's... oh, Big Mac!" she finally realized her brother was in the room.

"Eyyyup," he replied, "ah came to tell ya I'm done plowin'. Need the pumpkin seeds now."

"Will get right to it once I'm done here," she ensured.

Big Macintosh turned around to leave. He looked to the reaper one last time and Obsidian looked back. Both nodded and the country horse went back to work. Obsidian looked to the ground.

"I am sorry you had to see this."

Applejack shook her head.

"Well I have no idea what made you do that. But it's all dandy. Y'all have to pardon me, but I got some work head up for me. Still was a pleasure spendin' time with y'all."

After she was done with Obsidian's wound and they both cleaned up the kitchen, Applejack went outside to help her brother. The reaper aswell had to go. Tonight, he would have to go patrol in Everfree Forest again.

Roughly ten minutes later, Obsidian landed on the ground in front of Fluttershy's cottage. He entered and as usual aimed straight for the basement door. Fluttershy wanted to say something, but Obsidian interrupted her.

"No time for talking today, Miss Fluttershy. I have to go to Everfree Forest. Do not expect to see me again until tomorrow."

He reached the door and quickly went downstairs without even looking at her. Fluttershy was worried. Everfree Forest? That dangerous place? She knew he was a warrior and might be able to handle things himself, but she still was worried.

As it started getting dark, Fluttershy was already in her bedroom, getting ready to go to sleep. Then she heard the basement door open. Was Obsidian honestly going there during the night? Everfree Forest was dangerous during daytime. But during nighttime, it was even far more dangerous. Why couldn't he go sooner? Did he have a plan?

Fluttershy's concern grew even more. She watched as Obsidian unfolded his torn wings and started flying into the black. The yellow mare considered him a friend. Like with all of her friends, she would get really worried if she knew they are doing something dangerous.

She could not sleep. Not now, knowing he was fighting against all kinds of spooky creatures. Fluttershy tried to distract herself. She tried reading books, taking care of nocturnal animals, even wandered up and down her living room. Nothing helped. She could not stop thinking about the horrors Obsidian must be facing at this very moment. If only she wasn't so scared. She would have followed him and tried to help him.

Suddenly, Fluttershy spotted a dark figure walking out of the forest while she was staring out of a window. It was Obsidian. He seemed to limp. Fluttershy opened the door and wanted to help him, but by the time she reached the door, he was already in front of her cottage. The surprise made Fluttershy bounce backwards and give out a light shriek. Obsidian limped inside.

"So you are still awake..." he commented weakly.

"I... I was just too worried to sleep," Fluttershy answered while getting up again.

"Your concerns are without reason," Obsidian stated and kept on limping towards the basement door.

"B-but you're hurt!" she spoke and tried to help him.

The reaper though just gently pushed her away. Without allowing Fluttershy to say another word or helping him, he opened the cursed basement door and went downstairs. Fluttershy was still worried. She wanted to follow him. But the closer she got to the door, the louder it growled at her. It almost seemed like the door actually tried to bend towards her direction. This was way too scary for the delicate Pegasus. She found herself defeated by the situation and just flew upstairs, trying to get at least a few hours of sleep.


	4. Two Competitions

Maledictum Insania by Nero Darkard

* * *

Two Competitions

Original Link:

document/d/1R71RJpnc0SlbNM9y_OKSH2zvumcQVjOI8vdrxhZKmfI/edit

**Maledictum Insania**

By Nero Darkard (aka. NeroTheDarklord)

Chapter 6: Two Competitions

As the days went on, Obsidian's condition got worse. With him being constantly watched, he was unable to gather the food he required to stay strong. The only times he would have had the chance to eat were when he went on an assault. But each time, he became too injured to be able to go through that effort.

The reaper was stuck in a vicious circle, threatening his mission. Fluttershy noticed how he became weaker every time he returned to her home. Sometimes, he seemed to be so wounded that he couldn't even speak. When Fluttershy tried to help, Obsidian always made sure she did not see anything about him but his cloak, trying to dodge her or push her away. Still, for some strange reason, Obsidian looked and acted like nothing ever happened on the next morning each time.

The gentle yellow Pegasus was very drained lately. She lacked sleep because she could not stop worrying about Obsidian. She stood up most of the nights until he returned, just to see if he was okay. But this time, he was later than usual.

Fluttershy stared out of her bedroom window, having trouble to either fall asleep or stay awake. She could see the moon set on the horizon. The night would be over soon. Where was he? What was he doing? Should she go out and search for him? Or would it be too dangerous? Fluttershy did not know what to do.

Suddenly, she noticed something moving in the distance. The silhouette became familiar to her by now. Though the way it moved was unfamiliar. It seemed like Obsidian was dragging himself over the ground. He definitely was hurt! He needed help! Fluttershy became wide awake again and ran out of her cottage as fast as she could.

Obsidian stopped moving before she could arrive in time. He was laying there on the ground, seemingly unconscious.

"Obsidian! Are you okay? Hey, Obsidian!" the yellow mare shouted.

The black stallion did not respond. Fluttershy held a hoof in front of his muzzle and placed another on the cloak where his neck would be. Neither could feel him breathe, nor could she feel a pulse. Fluttershy became alerted. She instantly dragged his cloak open to reanimate him, but became paralyzed at the sight presented to her.

Obsidian was gutted. His rip cage was revealed and his stomach was sliced open, causing his organs to hang out. Half of his face was gone, presenting his bloody skull to the sensitive Pegasus' eyes. The throat looked like something tore open his windpipe. His right hind leg had a cut so deep, it went through the bone, making the rest of the leg hanging loosely on the still connected piece of flesh.

Fluttershy fell over. She wanted to scream, but found herself unable to. The shock solidified her body, as if she had turned to stone. Only a single thought managed to move inside her mind, running in loops over and over again. Obsidian was dead. He was dead! He collapsed right before her eyes! He died and she could not do anything about it!

While Fluttershy was about to faint, Obsidian miraculously started moving again. As he came back to his senses, so did yellow Pegasus. She sat up quickly, staring at Obsidian in complete disbelief. The reaper groaned and gagged because of his torn throat.

As the black stallion lifted his head, he realized Fluttershy was right next to him. Immediately, Obsidian covered himself with his cloak again. But it was too late. Fluttershy had seen it all. She discovered the secret Obsidian wanted to hide from her and all the other keepers of harmony... except for Twilight Sparkle.

He was forced to take actions now. But first, he had to recover.

The reaper tried to get back up. He took a few steps, but then collapsed again. For a reason she could not explain, Fluttershy calmed down again. She came back to full focus as she watched the miserable condition Obsidian was in. Her shock and disgust vanished and the only thing she wanted to do now was helping him.

She ran over to the reaper's right side and gave him support. Obsidian tried to push her away and attempted to get back up again. But Fluttershy would not accept his rejection this time. No matter how many times he would have tried, she would always come back and help him up again.

Obsidian realized this quickly. He had to admit he would not make it to the house on his own. A bit unwilling, Obsidian unfolded his right wing over her back and put a part of his weight on her.

Slowly, the gutted reaper limped towards her house, dragging his innards over the ground and leaving behind a red track. Fluttershy could not explain what was going on. Obsidian tried to breathe, but that only caused small amounts of blood to spray on her. He still had no pulse, but for some reason managed to walk.

He seemed to be alive. No living creature would survive such lethal wounds!

Fluttershy kept on supporting the reaper, ignoring the fact that his blood was slowly running over her body and spraying in her face. The yellow mare was not a strong pony. It was very hard for her to keep him upright. But eventually, they managed to reach the cottage.

Fluttershy wanted to let him down in the living room to get some first aid, but Obsidian shook his head. He pointed to the basement door, trying to tell her what he needed was downstairs.

Breathing heavily under the weight, Fluttershy helped Obsidian to the door she feared so much. The closer she came, the louder the door growled. As she was just a hoof away from it, the door literally bent towards her. A mouth, filled with countless long and sharp teeth opened out of it, trying to bite her.

The normally very anxious keeper of kindness proved a lot of courage by helping Obsidian so much tonight. But now, she had reached her limit. Nothing in the world would make her go even one step closer to that door.

Again, Obsidian had to overthrow his principles. With the little strength he had left, Obsidian lifted his left front leg and touched the door. It instantly turned back to normal. Then, the reaper put his hoof into his own guts, covering it with blood. Fluttershy observed speechlessly as the black stallion used his blood to write a very specific name on the door.

Y

The bloody letters quickly soaked into the door, which then seemed to ignore the presence of the Pegasus mare. Obsidian pushed the door open and looked at her with his torn face, trying tell her to go inside.

Fluttershy gulped hard and then slowly went downstairs, making sure to keep providing support for the gutted reaper.

Another surreal impression presented to her eyes, which had seen so many horrible things already. Her basement, which she remembered as a harmless, silent room for storing old furniture, had been changed into a dark catacomb.

All the furniture had been pushed to the walls to make space for a magic rune in the middle of the room, which seemed to be made out of ash and a long dried, black liquid.

Strange objects that partially seemed to be made of pony parts were hanging from the ceiling.

Large piles of paper and stacks of scrolls were towered along one of the walls, all written in Obsidian's native language.

Another wall featured blueprints of curses and runes.

Heavy, blood stained chains were attached to the wall on the opposite side, surrounded by dried puddles of red and black.

Next to them, on an old table, were several medical tools and sharp objects.

The corner closest to them had a stand, representing a mummified claw holding a single candle, which burned in a green flame that emitted no light.

Next to the stand was another table with several bottled substances on them.

A large, locked chest that gave off a weird, undefinable smell was hidden under the stairs.

But the thing that drew Fluttershy's attention more than anything else was a little shrine, presenting two pony skulls. They were stainless and white, as if they had been polished and preserved a lot. The skulls were surrounded by several fresh, black roses and a long, red lace.

While Fluttershy was distracted eyeing up the room in both, fear and fascination, Obsidian loosened himself from her. He limped towards the rune and managed to collapse on it. The rune reacted and gave off a dark aura that soaked into the black stallion.

Fluttershy turned back and watched as Obsidian regenerated rapidly through the dark fog. It did not take long before he could stand up on his own and looked normal again.

Obsidian turned his now recovered face to her and stared with a grim expression. The yellow Pegasus sunk to the ground a bit. She saw more than she should have seen. Obsidian even broke a rule of the reaper code by letting her into his private room. But he had no other option. He needed her to get down. Now, he was forced to do something to ensure she would keep quiet about what she had seen.

Obsidian turned around and reached to the ceiling, grabbing a silvery cord. He pulled on it and an object came down Fluttershy was already acknowledged of: the curse of secrets.

Holding it in his mouth, Obsidian turned back to Fluttershy, who cowered on the ground. She was very scared. She didn't want to go through this again.

The black stallion observed her for a moment. This all had been far too much for her already. She did not even seem to realize she was half covered in his blood. This sensitive Pegasus would not be able to take anything anymore. She might black out if he put her under the curse now and for some reason, Obsidian had the feeling the curse would actually not be necessary.

Not forcing her to stay quiet about this secret would endanger his entire mission here in Ponyville. But still, he wouldn't do it to her. Not after the great deal she had been going through tonight. Not after she helped him so much.

Obsidian hung up the curse again and came close to the frightened yellow mare.

"Everything you have seen tonight. Everything you have seen in here. I request you to keep secret. Intellegisne?" the reaper insisted sharply.

Shaking heavily, Fluttershy nodded. Obsidian turned around again.

"As you have seen, I wrote your name on the door. This means that from today on, you can enter this room anytime. I want you to not use this option unless it is absolutely unavoidable. Now, I do believe this has been a very draining night for both of us. Grātiās tibi agō, Miss Fluttershy. I will see you in the morning."

As soon as the reaper finished speaking, Fluttershy got up again and flew upstairs quickly. She was relieved that this was finally over. She knew she would have pretty bad nightmares about these events. But she did not care too much. The delicate mare was so drained that she only wanted to sleep now and try to forget what happened.

Moments after the basement door closed by itself, Obsidian held his stomach with a pain filled expression in his face. He was incredibly hungry. His demonic body craved for food.

The black stallion had no choice anymore. He _had_ to eat! But how could he get what he needed without blowing his cover entirely?

The reaper walked over to his shrine and stared at the skulls, sunken in thoughts. Sometimes, he wished these two would still be alive to give him advice.

While the day ended for Fluttershy and Obsidian, it just began for Pinkie Pie. Before even the first beams of sunlight could fall across the country, she got up to bake.

Lately, she gained a huge supply of ingredients. She had to get them used up before they could go bad. But she already knew, these would become more sweets than Sugarcube Corner could sell in time and even the pony with the greatest sweet tooth of all in Ponyville had her limits.

Suddenly, she came up with a solution. If there is one thing Pinkie Pie was best at, it was throwing parties! And what could possibly motivate ponies more to eat sweets than an eating contest? It would be totally, super, duper, funtastic!

The party pony bounced through the kitchen in excitement and began her baking routine, while humming her cupcake song.

At noon, Fluttershy and Obsidian met up with Twilight Sparkle, Rarity and Applejack in Ponyville.

Obsidian made sure to erase all evidence about last night's events and cleaned up the bloody track he created before the sun went up. While the black stallion played his usual role, Fluttershy was still taken from what she had seen.

She promised to keep it secret and since she did not want to be cursed again, she tried to bury her trauma as much as she could. Though it did surprise her that she took this all relatively easy.

It did not even seem to get into her mind that she got covered in blood and just washed it off like mud before she went to bed. She would have thought that this event would permanently change her, knowing how sensitive and weak she was.

"Fluttershy? Are you okay? You're pale," Twilight worried.

The yellow Pegasus returned from her thoughts as she heard her name come up.

"Oh. No, no. I'm fine. Thanks, Twilight," she ensured, trying to act normal.

Twilight was not fully convinced and wanted to go further into the topic, when Rarity suddenly spoke up.

"Have you seen Rainbow Dash? Is she avoiding Obsidian again?"

Applejack shook her head and replied.

"No worries. She's checkin' on the weather. But now that we'r takin' 'bout it, have y'all seen Pinkie Pie anywhere?"

The group looked around, in search for their hyperactive friend. Suddenly, music filled the air. It came from Sugarcube Corner. The group of friends became curious and went to investigate. Upon arrival, they noticed several stands in front of the bakery with Pinkie Pie singing and dancing loudly to attract the villager ponies. Just as her song finished, the pink mare made an announcement.

"Hey, everypony! Who wants free cupcakes?"

Cheering filled the air and the ponies licked their lips greedily.

"Great! Because today is your lucky day! I, Pinkie Pie, am hosting a big cupcake eating contest! Come up and sign in! The winner gets a special trophy I made myself!"

Instantly, the ponies lined up to sign in for the competition. The group of friends was puzzled. They knew Pinkie was random, but where did she get all the cupcakes from that are necessary for such a kind of event? As if her Pinkie Senses were telling they were thinking about her, the pink earth pony looked around and spotted her friends, then bounced over to them.

"Hi guys! Wanna join in as well?" she asked happily. They smiled and shook their heads slowly.

"No thanks, sugar cube. Had a mighty big breakfast. But what is going on here?" Applejack wondered.

"Well, Mr. and Mrs. Cake had this huuuuuge supply of flour, eggs and sugar. And they didn't know what to do with it. So I thought I could use them to bake cupcakes. But do you have any idea how many I made? I will tell you. A lot, that's how many! And then, I thought I could eat them all up myself! But they are sooooo many! And then, I had an idea! So then I went like 'huuuuuua! I should throw a cupcake eating contest and let everypony in Ponyville sign in for free!'" Pinkie Pie explained hectically.

"My, my, my! And ponies call _me_ generous!" Rarity commented with delight.

"But won't the Cakes get mad at you if you give out free sweets in such a quantity?" Twilight concerned.

But Pinkie vigorously shook her head and giggled.

"Of course not, silly! Mr. and Mrs. Cake would never get mad at me!" she explained.

Obsidian stood in the background quietly all the time and observed. Pinkamena was so predictable. He knew she would do something like this when he helped her gathering 'supplies'.

While the friends were talking with each other, the twirly earth pony's expression changed. She secretly stared at Fluttershy with wide open eyes. Pinkamena realized her friend smelled different than usual. Her eyes then quickly jumped to Obsidian, who just stared back with a serious face. That look of his was answer enough for her and the pink mare started to smile again.

"What about you, Obsidian? Wanna have some free cupcakes?" she asked the reaper, winking at him.

The group turned to Obsidian. Before he could say a thing, Applejack spoke to Pinkie.

"No offense, but I don't think Obsidian-" she started, but got interrupted by the black stallion.

"I am in," he responded.

Fluttershy and Applejack turned back to the reaper and stared at him with wide open eyes and mouths. Fluttershy could not remember a single time she caught him eating something while he was over at her cottage and Applejack still remembered how he reacted to her pie. She thought Obsidian would not take sugar very well. Yet, he was willing to join in a cupcake eating contest?

"Are you sure y'all wanna do that?" the orange mare scrutinised.

Obsidian nodded and queued up with the other ponies.

Just half an hour later, the contestants gathered around the eating stands, ready for the feast. Pinkie handed out large plates on each stand and made some last preparations to make sure she kept count on all.

"Are you ready?!" she asked the contestants. They replied in cheer.

"Alright! Let the feast begin!" the party pony announced.

Immediately, the ponies greedily started devouring the still warm cupcakes. The spectators encouraged the contestants loudly. After just one minute, Pinkie had to bring the first resupplies to keep feeding the ponies.

Only the reaper took his time to eat the cupcakes. He needed slightly more time than anypony else. But his tactic seemed to work. Several contestants already gave up after the second batch of cupcakes while he kept on eating.

Applejack observed him closely, fearing he might snap again. But this time, Obsidian maintained his concentration. Applejack had no explanation for this. Why did he have so much trouble with her pie and now he is eating cupcakes like potato chips?

As the contest proceeded, more and more ponies had to give up, because they bothered on nausea. Only Lyra, Bon Bon, Obsidian and Derpy Hooves were left.

Suddenly, Obsidian stopped eating and announced he gave up. He did not even seem to have reached his limit. His behavior made no sense to any of the four friends.

Still, the contest continued. Lyra and Bon Bon slowed down more and more. They had huge trouble eating any more cupcakes. Derpy continued eating at the same speed. Then finally, the two friends surrendered.

The gray Pegasus mare won the contest and received a trophy made of candy canes. The ponyvillians cheered and celebrated her victory. As soon as the crowd started to dissolve, Obsidian snuck next to her and spoke quietly.

"You need to learn to control yourself more, or they will find out one day, Derpy."

As the gray mare noticed who was talking, her usual happy face became serious. She nodded lightly and both went separate ways.

As happy and explosive as the contest started, so suddenly it was over. Pinkie Pie was busy cleaning up and noticed that several cupcakes were still left.

Although she already ate many beforehand, she could not hold herself back. She ran in the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of hot sauce, which she then emptied over the cupcakes.

The pink earth pony giggled a bit as she mustered her work and then started to eat noisily.

Obsidian spent the rest of the day following the keepers of harmony. Although Applejack and Fluttershy were very confused because of his strange behavior, they did not get further into the topic. As the sun started to set, the group broke up and all went home. Fluttershy and Obsidian were almost back at the cottage when the black stallion suddenly changed course.

"You are not coming in?" Fluttershy asked, a bit worried.

"Later. I have to go meditate now," he replied.

Fluttershy got curious. She knew he meditated from time to time, but never before had he done it outside his room. The yellow Pegasus was tempted to watch him, but she knew Angel and the other animals were waiting for their dinner. So she kept on flying.

The reaper landed below a large tree not far from her home. After he was finally able to silence the demons inside him, he wanted to maintain this status for as long as possible before he had to eat more. The reaper sat down on the ground cross-legged and closed his eyes.

As he focused on nothing else but his breath, his mind emptied and he could feel balance returning to his body. Obsidian slowly re-obtained full control of his strength and recovering abilities. Things finally were back on tracks again.

Two hours passed and the sun was already down. Obsidian heard wings flapping above him and looked up. It was Rainbow Dash, heading to Fluttershy's home. Apparently, she spotted him and flew a large circle around him to avoid any interaction.

Obsidian sighed. For his mission, it was crucial he became trusted by all of the keepers of harmony. Especially Rainbow Dash was the most important of all. The outcome of his mission would depend on whether or not she would believe him. It could not go on like this.

While Rainbow was visiting Fluttershy, the reaper hid himself in the shadows. He waited for her to come out again. As it started getting late, Rainbow Dash left the cottage, saying goodbye to her friend. She looked around in search for Obsidian, but was unable to find him. Relieved, she lifted into the sky and raced towards her cloud home.

Obsidian stalked her in the shadows, making sure he did not get anywhere near her field of sight and avoided to make any noises. As the spectral haired mare came close to her home, she suddenly stopped.

It seemed like she was unsure if she really wanted to go home. After a short while, she changed her mind and flew a few daring stunts instead.

The reaper kept on following her, watching her actions and expressions closely. Usually, Rainbow Dash would forget everything around her while she was flying. But this time, she could not concentrate. After just a couple of minutes, she stopped practising and hung her head.

Something was definitely wrong with her. The reaper followed the athletic Pegasus as she flew out of Ponyville and to the coast.

Rainbow Dash aimed for a very specific spot on a high up cliff and landed on top. Lately, she often came to this place when she needed to think.

Ever since she started having these nightmares, Rainbow felt very insecure. A part of her blamed Obsidian for these visions she kept on getting more and more frequently, although she precisely knew it was not his fault.

The ocean seemed black and endless. The reflections of the moon glistered on the surface of the constantly moving water. Rainbow closed her eyes and enjoyed the salty breeze in her mane, hoping it would wash away all her worries.

Obsidian gave up his cover now and approached the keeper of loyalty. His noisy hoof steps on the blank rock startled her and Rainbow Dash jumped up. As she realized Obsidian was behind her, her heart skipped a beat. She thought her nightmares would finally come true now. Though the reaper had no bad intentions. He kept on walking towards her slowly and spoke up.

"Miss Dash. How long do you plan to keep on playing this game?"

"G-game? What game? I don't recall playing any game with you!" she replied in a mix of nervousness and anger.

"You apparently do play hide and seek with me. You keep avoiding me. Now that I have found you, I would like to request a break from this game," the black stallion explained.

"H-hey! Stay away from me!" Rainbow shouted while lifting into the air, ready to fly off. Obsidian stopped.

"Is that what you want? Me staying on distance to you? A Pegasus who enjoys freedom in a level like you do would surely feel limited if she had to avoid the presence of someone all the time. What are you afraid of, Miss Dash?"

"Afraid? I'm not afraid! I'm not afraid of anything! Stop talking like this! You don't know me or anything about me!" the cerulean Pegasus responded.

"Indeed you are right there..." Obsidian commented while observing the waves.

He knew he would not get anywhere this way. Suddenly, he had an idea how to melt the ice.

"I do only know what ponies say. You won the best young flyer competition is what I heard. Furthermore, you are supposed to be the most talented flyer in all of Equestria, next to Spitfire," he continued.

"Really? People say that?" Rainbow Dash asked in surprise.

"Indeed they do," he replied. "You are rather famous, Miss Dash. Not at last because you proved the existence of the sonic rainboom. It is no surprise the Wonderbolts are talking about you."

Now he got her. Mentioning the Wonderbolts made her eyes go wide open and sparkle in excitement.

"What?! The Wonderbolts are talking about me?" she shouted out almost squealing, flapping her wings faster in excitement.

"They do," Obsidian responded, nodding. "But... sadly I can not follow why everypony is so excited about you."

These words made Rainbow crush on the ground. Moments later, she got angry.

"Hey! What is that supposed to mean?"

She reacted just the way he wanted her to react. Obsidian took a few seconds to let this situation sink in and provoke her more. Then, he replied.

"Since you put so much effort into avoiding me, I failed to make an image of your talents myself."

Rainbow looked at the reaper off guard. She really did not want to interact with the reaper before. She could not give a countering argument. Obsidian again took a few seconds to let this situation sink in before he continued.

"Are you up for a race, miss Dash?"

This statement again caught her unprepared. She was wavering.

"Well, um... I don't know. It is pretty late and-" she began, only to get interrupted by the reaper.

"Afraid of losing against a reaper, miss Dash?" he spoke with an arrogant expression.

That was it. Rainbow Dash could not possibly let him get away with such an insult.

"Oh, you got it now! You want a race? Fine! Tell me where the finish line is, so I can wait for you there!" she challenged the reaper.

"If we fly straight this direction, all the way across the ocean, we will find a large lighthouse. This shall be our goal," the black stallion suggested.

Rainbow's jaw dropped as she heard what Obsidian was demanding from her. A race all the way across the ocean? That would take hours! Even when flying with sonic speed! She never raced for such a great distance before. But the spectral haired mare was hurt in her pride. She did not want to be seen as a chicken and so decided to accept his challenge. She jumped in position, followed by Obsidian doing the same.

"That is the spirit I expect from the second greatest flyer in Equestria. You shall have the honor to count."

Rainbow Dash nodded and grinned self-confident.

"Oh I will count YOU out for sure! Three... two... one... GO!"

The two racers spent the entire night competing with each other. Obsidian was very fast and agile. But Rainbow's speed was simply unmatchable. She won the race with a whole leg ahead. Both of them sat on the lighthouse panting heavily.

"How... do you... like that?" Rainbow Dash spoke, breathlessly.

The reaper took a few deep breaths before he answered.

"Very impressive. Now I see why you have so many admirers."

"Well, I have to admit this was a though race. You are very fast yourself. Maybe the hardest opponent I ever had so far," the keeper of loyalty commented.

While they regained their breath and strength, the two of them watched the sun slowly rise on the horizon. It almost seemed like a massive fireball that lifted out of the ocean, only to dye the entire world in various shades of yellow, orange and red. The ocean shined in all sorts of colors while it reflected both, the ending night and the beginning day.

"You know, Obsidian. I think I was wrong about you. All the time, I was sure you were just a bad guy. But I guess, you are alright," Rainbow Dash spoke suddenly.

The reaper bowed down lightly for that compliment.

"I appreciate hearing this from you, Miss Dash."

"Hey, stop with those formal things already! Just call me Rainbow," she offered, grinning a bit. Obsidian nodded.

"So be it."

Rainbow Dash suddenly started laughing a bit. Obsidian focused her calmly.

"Always so overly polite. You're alright, Obsidian. Really," she commented, lifting her right front hoof for a high five.

Obsidian lifted his own, right front leg and accepted. Rainbow Dash cheered a bit, though she was pretty drained from the race. That sealed it. Obsidian had gained the trust of Rainbow Dash. Now all he had to do is keep building up the relationship with all of the keepers, until the time had come for him to complete his mission.

"Now, how are we gonna get back?" the athletic mare wondered.

"Facile," Obsidian responded and started casting a spell. Seconds later, both were teleported back Ponyville.

"Wow!" Rainbow Dash commented in astonishment. "Not even Twilight can teleport such a large distance! Not to mention you teleported both of us!"

"That was just possible because I knew this route well. I had been racing to that lighthouse more than once, you have to know," the black stallion replied.

Rainbow Dash smiled. Then a big yawn escaped her mouth.

"Well excuse me, but we have been up all night. I have to go napping now. See you later, Obsidian!"

The reaper nodded.

"Valē, Rainbow Dash."

Obsidian walked back to Fluttershy's cottage. He knew she most likely stood up all night again, since he did not return. That pony just cared way too much for him.

"Well looks like you did it, Obsidian. Now even Rainbow Dash trusts you!" Odd Cirs suddenly spoke.

The reaper sighed. He almost forgot about him, since he had not spoken a word for days. Obsidian didn't feel like talking to him right now. He just kept silent and continued walking.

"You are ignoring me? That is a shame. Mostly because I wanted to tell you that Celestia sent you a letter!" the voice continued.

Obsidian paused. He reached under his cloak and indeed found a letter. Mistress Celestia must have sent it at some point during the race. Obsidian broke the seal and started reading.

"So? What did she tell you?" Odd Cirs asked curiously.

"Mistress Celestia wants me to stop a demon. It appears like you and I will have to spend some time alone together," he replied.


	5. Efficiency

Maledictum Insania by Nero Darkard

* * *

Efficiency

Original Link:

document/d/1OFN_yhQB63ztT4zoK4_c153zf5IyhwNGjHGDOks4XQg/edit

**Maledictum Insania**

By Nero Darkard (aka. NeroTheDarklord)

Chapter 7: Efficiency

"A... spawn?" Fluttershy replied, still a bit sleepy from the restless night. Obsidian nodded.

"A dragon-like demon of medium rank. I have to defeat and consume it before it reaches Ponyville through the Everfree underground passage."

Fluttershy became worried again. She still remembered the mayhem the Salamander caused, Trixie's death and the damage to Obsidian's right eye.

"W...when will you be back?" she asked.

"Do not expect to hear from me in the next couple of days, Miss Fluttershy," he answered.

The yellow mare became silent and sunk her head. Obsidian walked over to the basement door and opened it.

"I will depart in an hour. Valē," he spoke and went downstairs to prepare for his journey.

Fluttershy had mixed feelings about this situation. She knew Obsidian could not truly die. But fighting a demon all alone so far away from home? What if he got hurt again, like last night? He barely made it to her house alone. How would he be able to get out of that underground passage? Fluttershy started walking back and forth her living room. Angel sighed while slowly shaking his head. He greatly disliked how much Fluttershy worried about that evil, black creature she befriended. Usually, his owner cared a lot about what he thought. He always had her fully under control. But with Obsidian around, things were different. Angel looked forward to the time the reaper would be traveling. He hoped he could get Fluttershy back to normal in the meanwhile. But the yellow Pegasus had other plans.

"I will go out for a bit, Angel. Here is some lettuce if you get hungry. I will be back in an hour, I promise," she spoke suddenly and placed a lettuce leaf in front of him.

Angel was caught so surprised, he could not act before Fluttershy ran out of the cottage. Just what was wrong with her lately? What is that black monster with the red eye doing with her?

"Ready to go, Obsidian?" Odd Cirs whispered as the reaper finished meditating in his room. He nodded. The black stallion walked over to his shrine and bowed down to the two skulls before he headed up the stairs.

"Aren't you going to take anything with you?" the voice asked, surprised Obsidian did not pack a bag.

"Unnecessary weight would only slow me down. I am not traveling too far. I can gather what I need during the journey," the stallion answered.

He opened the door. The first thing that came in his sight was the yellow Pegasus mare standing in front of the door. Obsidian expected she would try to talk to him some more before he left. But he did not expect to see all the other keepers of harmony standing around her, wearing rucksacks and wandering accessories. Obsidian was a bit surprised and eyed them suspiciously.

"What is this supposed to mean?" he asked them. The six friends smiled at him.

"Fluttershy told us you would be gone for a while. She said it might get dangerous for you. So we decided to join you!" Twilight Sparkle replied. Obsidian sighed and shook his head.

"That is not going to happen."

"Well, we ain't gonna let one of our friends go fight a demon alone," Applejack stated.

"It is nothing I would be unable to handle. I had been on far more dangerous missions," the black stallion responded. Then Rainbow Dash stepped forth.

"So what? That only means we can handle this as well! We won't let you down!"

Apparently, the athletic Pegasus informed everypony about her change of opinion towards Obsidian after the intense race they had. The black stallion became serious.

"Listen, ponies. It is my duty to keep you safe. For that, I need you to stay here while Mistress Celestia needs me at a different location."

"Hah! You obviously haven't seen us in action yet! We can take care of ourselves!" Rainbow Dash commented again.

Obsidian started to think it may have not been such a good idea to befriend with her. She is very self-confident and has a strong personality. But he considered, if words alone would not make them stay in safety, maybe facts will.

"You may be the keepers of harmony. But we will need to pass through a yellow zone. Nopony is permitted to enter such a high danger zone."

The group became confused. A yellow zone? They never heard of something like this before. Obsidian made it sound like they would break a law by following him. Suddenly, Pinkie Pie started to giggle.

"Don't be silly, Obsidian! You are a reaper! You have the authority to get us through almost everything!"

These words were like a backstab for the black stallion. The pink earth pony knew a lot about the laws of Equestria and how the land is organized. Now, she used that knowledge to force Obsidian to agree. He could understand her motivation to follow him. But if he had any chance to still turn this situation around, he would do whatever he could to make the keepers of harmony stay in Ponyville. After a short hesitation, the reaper spoke up again.

"I will be honest. Taking you with me would only slow me down. As well as it would make this task more difficult, since I am forced to ensure the security of all of you."

Pinkie Pie giggled again.

"It's just like Dashie said. We defeated Nightmare Moon _and_ Discord! That big, old, meanie spawn will be no match for us!"

The other keepers of harmony cheered in agreement. Pinkamena got him now.

"And you know I, for one, will surely not slow you down!" Rainbow Dash added. Obsidian sunk his head a little and sighed again.

"You honestly want me to drag you into the depths of darkness?" the reaper wondered. All of the six friends nodded in response.

"We'll stick to you like candy apples!" Applejack commented. He knew he lost the debate now.

"Fiat... I will take you with me. But we will have to run if we want to make it on time. Also, when I give you orders, you follow them instantaneously without questioning. Understood?" he declared.

The ponies agreed. Obsidian already knew that taking them to the assault would thwart his plans. He would be forced to constantly keep an eye on the ponies at the cost of being able to gather resources and food he needed. More than any other pony, he would have to watch Pinkamena very closely. The six friends got ready to leave. Fluttershy put Angel in charge of the cottage while they were away. Then, they started running towards Everfree Forest with Obsidian leading the way.

An hour later, the group found itself deep inside Everfree Forest. They galloped further than ever before, lead by Obsidian Shards. He knew precisely where to go.

"Can we please take a break?" Rarity requested.

"We do not have time for a break," the reaper answered.

Rarity started to pant in exhaustion.

"Please?" she begged.

Obsidian knew that time was worth gold now. They had to catch the spawn before it could get out of the passage. Otherwise it would destroy the forest, forcing all the monsters living in it to swarm out. Rainbow Dash surely was fast, but the rest of the group was not. Without them, Obsidian would be much further by now. As they kept running, the reaper noticed the others started to get exhausted, too. He had to give them a break or one might fall behind. So he slowed down, followed by the group doing the same. They were breathing heavily. A group of young mares, not used to this kind of permanent endeavor. Just what were they thinking to come with him? If they did not even have the stamina to run for an hour straight, how did they think they would stand a chance against even a low-ranked demon? Howsoever, they were with him now. Obsidian had to make sure they stood strong until they arrived.

"This place seems to be relatively save. You can rest here for a moment," he commented.

The ponies sighed in relief and sat on the ground. Rainbow Dash and Applejack seemed to not be as drained as the others. The blue Pegasus even used the break to stretch her limbs.

"You guys really need to work on your condition. This was just a warm up!" she bragged.

"Oh hold your horses, RD. Not everypony's an athlete," Applejack retorted.

Obsidian listened closely. So Applejack and Rainbow Dash were both athletes? The reaper started seeing a structure in how these six were connected with each other. Suddenly, Rarity spoke to Obsidian again.

"So, you know Everfree Forest quite well, don't you?" she asked curiously. Obsidian nodded.

"I was stationed in this forest for more than fifty years. Enough time to learn a lot of details about it... and its history."

"History?" Fluttershy asked carefully. Twilight as well started getting curious.

"Oh, I just _have_ to hear that story!" the magical mare stated in excitement.

The reaper nodded again and began to summarize what he learned.

"Everfree Forest was created more than eight hundred years ago as the second strongest demon in the world, next to the demon queen, fell here. His name was Malice. He had powers no normal pony could match. As he fell, his enormous demonic energy defiled this region. All the plants and animals became soaked to the brim with the demon's corruptive energy, changing them into brutal monsters..."

The reaper paused and stared into the deep woods.

"This land is ruined and can not be recovered."

This was not the kind of story the others were expecting. It felt like Obsidian could only tell horrifying tales. But that finally explained why the ponies always had a strange feeling when walking around in Everfree Forest and why it was so dark and creepy. Rarity bounced off the ground and on a tree stump, disgusted from the idea of walking on defiled land. The reaper knew this short summary would cause some questions, but he would not answer them. The story of Malice was not one the reapers were very proud of. So, Obsidian changed the topic to bring other ideas in the ponies' minds.

"Despite of all this, Everefree Forest is only considered a green zone. Due to it being close to Ponyville, we reapers have to keep it clear of demons."

"What is all that talkin' 'bout zones?" Applejack asked.

They caught the bait.

"Since the time of Nightmare Moon's rise, demons are hiding themselves in the darkest places of Equestria. Out of this fact, a plan had been created to section this principality in zones according to the level of demon infestation. There are blue, green, yellow, orange and red zones. Ponyville is a good example for a blue zone. They are usually populated by ponies and of open access to them. These zones get the biggest amount of attention by us reapers. We are ordered to constantly keep them free of any demons, monsters, undeads or ponies fallen to Maledictum Insania. Green zones require less supervision and might occasionally be crossed by something dangerous. These zones are still accessible for ponies. Though they mostly avoid them, knowing they can be dangerous. Yellow, orange and red zones are locked down to normal ponies. The Everfree underground passage is a yellow zone, because it is getting used frequently by demons. Orange and red are the most dangerous. They have high concentrations of demons. Thus, they may only be entered by elder reapers. Orange zones are the land surrounding a red zone in a radius of two miles. Mistress Celestia wants us to guard all entrances to one and kill everything coming too close to the border. Finally, red zones are demon strongholds. Entering one of them is suicide, even for reapers."

The ponies stood silent for a moment. Then Applejack spoke up again.

"Heavens to Betsy. I don't even know Equestria anymore. Guess we were all pretty foalish to be thinkin' this is just a peaceful land."

Obsidian gave no response. He just sat there, staring into the forest with his expressionless face.

"Damn those demons! Ruining Equestria like that. Why don't you give them all the boot?" Rainbow Dash suggested, enraged.

"It is not that easy, Rainbow. These strongholds are extremely hard to conquer. If all reapers would unite to attack one of them, we might be able to destroy it and consume all the demons inside. But the moment we leave our positions, the demons of other strongholds come rushing out in masses and destroy everything in sight. These creatures use every little bit of space we give them. At the first best occasion, they attack without warning," the black stallion replied.

"I-I just don't understand. Why do they do all this?" Fluttershy asked.

This naive Pegasus could not imagine how any creature would enjoy to kill and destroy.

"Their desire to cause suffering and destruction is natural to them. That is what they exist for. The demon queen supports this wherever she can," Obsidian replied.

Twilight jumped up in shock as she heard Obsidian talk about Nightmare Moon.

"What? This can't be! We defeated her!" she shouted out in consternation.

"You may have. You also may have purified Luna. But that was only the biggest part of Nightmare Moon you faced. Do not forget about the forbidden legend I revealed to you. Do not forget about Maledictum Insania. She is still here, scattered in millions of fragments and resting in the souls of all ponies. She is in you. She is in me. She is in all of us. As long as there is Nightmare Moon, there will be demons. The only way to truly erase her would be to extinct pony-kind and that can not be done for obvious reasons," Obsidian explained calmly with an almost sad tone.

Again, the ponies became silent. After a while, Fluttershy spoke up again.

"So there is nothing we can do? That's just it?"

"We can do something. Lifting Maledictum Insania is impossible. If it would be, Mistress Celestia would have freed the land of this curse long ago. It will remain for all eternity, same as Nightmare Moon. But we can still fight every demon we encounter. Maybe one day, we will have consumed enough of them to make them no longer a serious threat to Equestria."

"Well, that's at least some kind of plan," Applejack commented.

The reaper succeeded in re-igniting hope in the ponies. But they did not know all details. They did not know what Obsidian knew. But he was convinced it would be better that way. The last thing he could use now was a group of depressed ponies without any will to keep fighting.

"The best we can do right now," Obsidian added and got up again. "It is still a long way to the passage and the time is running. Let us go on."

The keepers of harmony got back on their hooves again and they all continued running deeper into the forest.

The forest seemed endless. The group kept on running for hours now with several short stopovers. Despite of the time pressure in their back, Obsidian tried to make it as easy for the ponies as possible. Still, the long hours of continuous running drained them physically and mentally. They started to become unalert. Twilight kept following Obsidian closely, though she ran like in trances. She was no longer thinking and just concentrated on trying to keep up. But suddenly, she experienced a dreadful sensation. Something was nearby. Something very dangerous. Obsidian seemed to feel it as well and stopped instantly.

"Cōnsistite!" he ordered and reached his right front leg out sideways to block the way for the rest of the group. The sudden stop made the ponies come back to their senses. Twilight quietly walked next to the reaper and whispered to him.

"I feel it as well. What is this?"

"Problems," Obsidian replied.

Out of the shades of the forest, a large creature approached them slowly. Before anypony could identify it, the creature gave off weird noises. Twilight recognized them and reacted immediately. She stiffened her body and tried hard to not move a muscle.

"Girls. Don't move," she spoke through her teeth.

The ponies became scared, but followed her advice. The creature came closer and closer. Then finally, it stepped out of the dark. The monster had three heads. A lion one, a goat one and a dragon one. Its body was one of a lion as well. The tail though was made of a very large snake with a head on the very end. It was a chimera.

The ferocious beast stopped a few steps in front of them and stared grimly. It growled through it's three heads, each making a different kind of noise, while the snake head hissed in the background. The six ponies whimpered lightly. Twilight slowly backed away.

"Everypony, walk backwards. Slowly. And don't take your eyes off it," she suggested lowly.

All except Obsidian followed her advice. The reaper kept standing there, his face expressionless as always. He looked at the chimera calmly. His refusal to retreat provoked the beast and it kept walking closer to the black stallion.

"Obsidian! Are you crazy? Back away!" Twilight spoke, suppressing a scream.

"We do not have time for this," the reaper whispered while still looking at the chimera.

"There is no other way! It's a chimera! A very dangerous monster, created through black magic. It is extremely easy to provoke and will not stop rampaging before every creature in it's sight is dead!" Twilight explained.

"I know that..." Obsidian responded, the beast was very close now and sniffed at him. "but we still do not have the time for something like this."

The ponies could not believe the reaper just stood there like that with such a beast right in front of him. Fluttershy and Rarity slowly started to panic. Twilight as well found no words fitting to the black stallions' behavior.

"W-what do you think we should do?" she finally questioned.

Obsidian lowered himself to a battle stance slowly, furthermore provoking the chimera.

"Think efficient!" he replied in a loud tone on purpose.

The chimera became startled and the three heads roared at Obsidian. At that moment, the reaper quickly turned around and kicked the middle, lion head in the throat very hard with both legs. A popping sound was to be heard, signalling Obsidian successfully destroyed it's windpipe and damaged the spine. The thrust had enough power to lift the entire upper half of the monster into the air, exposing the chimera's unprotected stomach. Still stunned from the sudden attack, the beast could not react fast enough to prevent the reapers next action. While Obsidian turned around again, he summoned his scythe in his front legs and rammed the entire blade from below, through the chimera's stomach and up into its chest, piercing its heart. The life force absorbing ability of the scythe quickly took its effect on the chimera. It died standing upright, being held by the scythe in the reaper's hooves. The keepers of harmony were speechless. He killed the chimera in less than two seconds. None of them could think of a fitting way to react to this sudden, cruel act. Obsidian removed the scythe out of the chimera's carcass and made it disappear again. The large body crushed to the ground and rapidly formed a pool of blood around it. Rainbow Dash was the first to be able to make a comment.

"Wow! Now _that's_ what I call guts!" she said greatly impressed.

None of her friends could agree with that statement. Especially Fluttershy became very angry.

"WHAT? You find that good? You find it good he killed it like that? Obsidian! You... you... oh my goodness... that poor little-"

"Monster!" he interrupted sharply, preventing the yellow mare from breaking out in tears. "This beast was created only to cause chaos and death! It has no right to exist in this land! It is because of creatures like this that many innocent animals and ponies die slow, painful deaths! Equulās stultās..."

Obsidian turned around to the carcass again and examined it. The friends were stunned. Not even Fluttershy knew what to say anymore. She usually would become unstoppably enraged when she saw a creature getting hurt or even killed. But Obsidian's words hit her like a train. She could not agree with him. Yet, he somehow was right, though.

"Was that really necessary?" Twilight asked carefully.

"Yes. This saves us time, rids Everfree Forest of a dangerous beast and also provides me ingredients. As I said. Think efficient," the reaper answered while walking behind the body to reach the snake head. He then opened the snake's mouth and violently tore out the fangs. The sight made the ponies get sick.

"No! Stop it! I can't watch this!" Fluttershy pleaded.

"Then look away," the black stallion responded while storing the fangs under his cloak.

He walked back to the other three heads and was about to pull some scales out of the dragon head when Fluttershy spoke up again in desperation.

"No. Please. I mean it! S-stop! This is too much!"

Obsidian halted. He turned his head to the group and saw the sick faces of the six friends. It seemed like after more than three hundred years of constantly having to do such things, he forgot just how hard it is for a pony to watch a creature being dismembered. To him, that carcass was only an empty shell now. A collection of organs, bones and body fluids. But to the ponies, it was a just freshly deceased being. He had gone too far. But then again, this was a good way to prepare them for the confrontation with the spawn. The black stallion decided to abandon the rest of the carcass.

"Mihi īgnōscite. But do not expect any mercy from the demons we will face. Especially not from the spawn. Let us go on now. We need to set up a camp for tonight," he spoke calmly and continued walking.

A moment later, the ponies followed him, trying to avoid eye contact with the carcass. Pinkie Pie was the only one who turned around and stared at the dead chimera for a moment.

"Pinkamena," Obsidian spoke quietly in an ordering tone, so only she could hear it.

The reaper walked back to her as he noticed she was not following the others. The pink earth pony instantly turned around again, grinned widely and bounced towards her friends. Obsidian tracked her with a suspicion filled expression for a moment. Then, he as well returned to the group.


	6. Emotions

Maledictum Insania by Nero Darkard

* * *

Emotions

Original Link:

document/d/1pE6nF82Q7NiD_4cuI5DcDoWQ5tg1wdEDIR_tRmCZLds/edit

**Maledictum Insania**

By Nero Darkard (aka. NeroTheDarklord)

Chapter 8: Emotions

The night was not very restful for the six ponies. Fluttershy alone was so drained that she managed to fall asleep quickly. She had barely slept during the past few days after all. Although they were deep in Everfree Forest, she felt safe and comfortable, knowing a strong, experienced warrior was watching over her and her friends. In fact, Obsidian spent the entire night awake, either meditating or patrolling around their camp. This deep in the corrupted forest, it was not easy to tell if it was day or night anymore. The tall, clustered trees blocked off most of the sunlight. The reaper was standing upright on top of his scythe. Balancing on his right hind leg, he held his front hooves against each and kept his eyes closed. The scythe was turned with the bladed side down to the ground, so Obsidian could balance on the stick for a more advanced meditative position.

"It's quite funny how you call a Chimera a monster when you both actually have a lot in common!" Odd Cirs suddenly commented.

"Be quiet," Obsidian replied calmly.

"Why? It's true! Reapers were created to cause chaos and death as well!" the voice interposed.

"Those times are long over. For one to be so informed about us, you should know that," the black stallion retorted quietly.

"Well, if you say so," Odd Cirs answered Odd in an indifferent tone.

Obsidian then heard one of the keepers of harmony starting to wake up.

"Are you talking to some... wow, that looks difficult," Rainbow Dash stated, still sounding pretty sleepy. The reaper jumped off his scythe and made it dissolve into a black fog again.

"Salvē," he greeted the spectral haired Pegasus.

"Huh? You mean ointment? What for?" Dash replied.

She was still too sleepy to have her mind running shook his head slowly.

"No. It means 'greetings'," he corrected.

"Oh! Your native language! I get it... Salvē!" she greeted back, coming to her senses. Obsidian bowed down lightly, causing Rainbow Dash to giggle a bit.

"This language actually sounds pretty neat! Maybe I should learn a few words myself, just to show off," she stated while the others slowly started to wake up, too.

"Your interest is honoring me, Rainbow. Good morning, everypony," Obsidian replied.

The friends were still yawning and stretching their limbs. Now it came to Rainbow's mind that she actually felt very lucky she did not have this one specific nightmare this time. It would have created an awkward moment for her if she would have jumped up in the middle of the night, screaming her soul out, like she used to do each time she had this dream. Thinking about the vision resumed her suspicion to Obsidian Shards. She liked him and she really wanted to trust him. But the nightmare kept on returning, even after their race. Despite his efforts, she could not trust him completely. The things she saw and felt every time simply made it impossible for her. The ponies packed their things and got ready to continue. Rarity was the slowest, since she excessively brushed her mane and cleaned her coat.

"Ugh, just look at this mess! Why do we have to sleep on the ground?" she complained angrily.

After Obsidian revealed Everfree Forest was defiled with demonic energy, she had begun to have a complex about touching the ground.

"You chose to follow me and you already saw what actions are necessary on a mission like this. You best abandon the idea of maintaining a clean appearance. The spawn will not care about how you look. There will be enough time for beauty care once it has fallen," the reaper remarked with a cold and serious expression.

Rarity was scandalized, but the black stallion turned away from her before she could protest.

He then spoke to the rest of the group, "Let us continue."

After two more hours of running, the group finally arrived at a cliff.

"The entrance to the passage is up there," Obsidian explained, "guards will be waiting. Let me go ahead. They will tolerate the sight of a reaper more than the sight of a pony."

The friends nodded and started climbing the rock wall. The way up was just as difficult and exhausting as most of the running combined. The cliff was covered in loose gravel and each step they made caused some stones to roll down towards the rest of the group. Occasionally, Obsidian changed directions to prevent the group from climbing on unstable rocks, which only caused the climb to become even longer and more exhausting.

Twilight Sparkle was beginning to become drained and unalert again. She had trouble keeping up with the others and slowly started to fall behind. Suddenly, a small tendril unrolled before her. Twilight's attention was drawn to it, making her stop and look for the rest of the plant. As she turned her head sideways, she spotted a fairly large, thorny rose bush. The flowers were still closed, but they seemed to react to the mare's glance and slowly opened, creating an image of sheer beauty. They emitted a seductively sweet scent, powerful enough to make the magical mare dizzy. It seemed as though the aroma took control of her body, forcing her to come closer and closer to the roses.

Twilight was only distracted for a couple of seconds, but that was already enough for Obsidian to notice a change in the pattern of hoof clattering the group caused. He turned around and saw how Twilight seemed to sleepwalk towards the rose bush. The reaper recognized this plant. He immediately began running down the cliff and towards Twilight, shouting to warn her.

"Twilight! Get away from it!"

The purple mare snapped out of her hypnosis, but she was already too close to the bush. A large, thorny tendril wrapped itself around Twilight, ramming the thorns in her body. As the pain shot through her, she wanted to scream. But just a split second later, Twilight began to feel weak and tired. The other keepers of harmony turned and tried to reach Twilight as well. Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy and Obsidian flew ahead. While the reaper cut the tendril that held Twilight captive, Rainbow and Fluttershy picked her up and carried her to safety. The rose bush kept attacking. It tried to catch Obsidian. But the black stallion flew into the air, out of reach, and ignited the plant with a strong fire spell. He then quickly flew over to the two Pegasi, who were desperately trying to keep Twilight awake.

"Twilight! Twilight! Stay with us! What's happening?!" they shouted, shaking the purple mare. She did not respond. Instead, she rapidly became paler and paler. Her eyes began to roll back in her head and her breath and pulse slowed down more and more.

"Quick! We need blood! One of you, give me your front leg!" Obsidian commanded.

All of the present ponies were shocked. They hesitated. Now Rainbow Dash had a chance to prove her loyalty. Despite her distrust, she reached out her right front leg to Obsidian. When it came to saving the life of a friend, she could forget everything else. The reaper quickly summoned his scythe and sliced open Rainbow's artery. Then, he forcefully pushed the open wound into Twilight's mouth. The surprise put the magical mare back to focus. Disgust overwhelmed her as she tasted her friends body-warm blood spurting on her tongue. Caught unprepared and in shock, she accidentally swallow the first wave, which only intensified her disgust. But Twilight could feel how this one swallow already extended her time maintaining consciousness.

"Drink it! Drink it or you will die!" Obsidian shouted.

The whole situation was nearly too much for Twilight to take. She had to fight against her mind, desiring to black out so she no longer had to endure this extreme situation. The warm metallic liquid ran down her throat, causing her to gag. Twilight lacked breath, but Obsidian did not allow her to inhale. He forced Twilight to bite into her friends leg and held her nose shut, so she could not breathe and accidentally let the blood run in her lungs. Twilight stared at Rainbow Dash, who's face showed pain and weakness. Rainbow stared back at Twilight with begging eyes. But the magical mare could no longer swallow. Her eyes rolled back in her head again. Nearly all the life force left her body. At this point, Obsidian overstretched Twilight's neck, making the blood spray right into her throat, and gave her a throat massage. Now, Twilight had no choice anymore. With each gulp, she could feel strength returning to her body, while at the same time Rainbow became weaker and weaker.

As Dash was about to collapse, Obsidian made another announcement:

"Fluttershy! Bandages! Now!"

The yellow Pegasus jumped a little as her name fell, but then quickly reached into her rucksack and pulled out a first aid kit. Obsidian finally loosened his grip on Twilight and pushed Rainbow's leg over to Fluttershy, who then helped to stop the bleeding. Applejack came running over and supported Rainbow Dash. The blue Pegasus could barely stand anymore. She had just lost a vast amount of blood. But the only thing she cared about right now was Twilight. She kept on staring as the purple mare regained color and tried to sit up again, breathing and gaging heavily. Twilight's stomach felt heavy and defiled. She could still taste Rainbow's blood on her tongue. Her entire body trembled and twitched, fighting against this gruesome and disgusting experience. She was about to throw up, but Obsidian noticed in time and, again, covered her mouth and nose.

"I understand that this is disturbing and obnoxious. But it is crucial you keep it in now. I can not have you die here," he explained, trying to calm down the purple mare.

Twilight tried hard to push all the thought of what just happened and how she felt aside. The black stallion loosened up again as Twilight's trembling and twitching reduced, allowing her to breathe again. Her breath was shaky and weak, but she was stable. The friends sighed in relief.

"Horse apples... that was close," Rainbow Dash commented weakly.

Obsidian supported Twilight for a while more to make sure she would not collapse again. He then sunk his head and stood silent for a moment.

"This incident goes on my account and I will take responsibility for it. Though I do need to have a serious talk with the guards. It was their job to destroy all Vampire Roses around here," he spoke.

"Oh my gosh! Was that a Vampire Rose?" Pinkie Pie asked nervously. The reaper nodded.

"One of the many corrupted plants of Everfree Forest. It is carnivorous and captures it's prey by injecting a poison that destroys all the blood in the victim. The poison itself is rather weak and inefficient. But due to the high concentration of demonic energy in these plants, it rather acts like a curse than an actual venom. Because of that, there is no antidote for it. The only way to fight it is to keep feeding the victim blood until the poison becomes saturated. That is why these roses are called Vampire Roses," he explained.

"Well land sakes. Are we glad you know plenty 'bout evil things, Obsidian. Y'all just saved Twilight a second time!" Applejack commented.

The reaper though rejected the honoring.

"Do not congratulate _me_. I failed at protecting you all. I did not pay attention. It is actually Rainbow Dash whom you should honor. Her immediate reaction and loyalty saved Miss Sparkle, not I. To say it in her own words, 'That's what I call guts,'" he explained.

Obsidian bowed his head down to Rainbow Dash, who then grinned a bit awkwardly and scratched the back of her head.

"Ah, just another small feat of heroism," she answered in an a slightly understated and ironic tone.

Twilight was becoming stronger again. She slowly got up and was able to stand on her own.

"I'm sorry..." she apologized.

"There is no need for you to apologize. As I said, it was my fault this happened. Though it does have consequences now. I no longer want Rainbow Dash and you to participate in the battle. Not that I do not believe in your combat abilities, but I can not risk you being detected by the spawn under these circumstances. Demons are intelligent. They attack the weakest members of a group first. If it spots either of you two, it will definitely try to kill you first," replied Obsidian.

This decision made sense, though Rainbow Dash could hardly accept it. She wanted to show her skills. But she did agree on following the reaper's orders at the very beginning of the journey without hesitation or discussion. After the group gave Twilight some more time to recover, they got up and continued walking up the cliff. Applejack made it her business to ensure Twilight held the blood she had drunk in, while Fluttershy kept an eye on Rainbow's bandages. The incident cost the group a good half hour of time and slowed them down enormously. But luckily, they reached the top of the cliff soon without any further incidents.

The cave entrance leading to the Everfree underground passage was rather small. Only around five ponies wide in total. It was well hidden in the shadows of the cliff. The only thing that indicated this really was the destination of the group were the eight royal guards standing in front of it. As they saw the group approach, they unfolded their wings to block every possible way in. Obsidian stepped ahead.

"Halt! Who goes there?" one of the guards asked.

Obsidian opened his cape and removed the hood from his head to reveal his identity.

"I am the reaper Obsidian Shards. Mistress Celestia told me to fight a demon in the Everfree underground passage. Here is the order," the black stallion explained, then pulled a scroll, displaying the royal seal, out of his cloak.

The guards read through the letter carefully and checked the signature. Then they eyed the six ponies following Obsidian suspiciously.

"What about them?" the same guard asked.

"They are my companions. They will follow me inside," the reaper answered.

The guards' faces became serious.

"Nopony is permitted to enter the passage. They will have to wait here." another stated.

Obsidian, too, became serious.

"If you know the rules so well, how come we happened to walk into a Vampire Rose on the way here?" he asked them, a bit angered.

"What? You must be mistaken! We burnt them all!" one of the other guards replied nervously.

"Then how do you explain this sight?" Obsidian asked.

Then he pointed towards Rainbow Dash and Twilight Sparkle. Both were still weak from the encounter. The guards then noticed smoke rising up from the cliff side. Suddenly, another guard stepped forth and confronted Obsidian.

"Hah! I don't see anything wrong with them, besides them being drained and having minor injuries! You are trying to guilt-trip us to make us letting your companions enter!" he accused the reaper.

Now Obsidian became angry. He stomped on the ground hard, causing a small shock wave. The guards became scared at the sight of the provoked reaper, who was obviously more powerful than all of them together.

"Are you implying I lie while on a mission? Are you aware of what kind of insult that is to a reaper? Not taking his tasks serious, or even lying to Mistress Celestia and disobeying her? You better choose your words carefully, guardians! I am an elder reaper! And as such, I _have_ the authority to get these ponies through the passage! This unnecessary intermission will be noted in my report! I will also mention your slacking on your task of securing the surroundings of the passage!" he threatened them.

The guards finally returned Obsidian his scroll and freed the way to the passage. His words were sharp and hard enough for them to understand how serious he was about this situation. They knew if he said he was going to report their behavior, he meant it.

The black stallion turned around to face the group.

"From here on, it will be more dangerous. Stay close to me," he announced.

The keepers of harmony were a bit worried, but they knew there was no turning back now. Obsidian waited for them to come closely behind him. Then, they all entered.

The inside of the passage was pitch black, so Rarity cast a spell to illuminate the cave. What started out as just a steep path down grew wider and wider the further they went, until they finally confronted the true size of this tunnel. It was easily wide and tall enough to have an Ursa Minor walk in without any problems.

Now that the group had finally made it here, they could take their time in walking. That was actually very necessary, knowing a lot of dangerous monsters were here. Maybe even a few demons. Obsidian's senses sharpened. He constantly looked around and listened to even the smallest of noises. Occasionally, he cast a spell into the dark. Most of the time, he did not hit anything and just attacked to make sure no dangerous creatures were nearby, or to make them flee. Sometimes, though, his magic attacks hit something. The group could not determine what the creatures he hit were, since they just dropped dead from the walls and Obsidian did not want them to go away from him. All that was hard to take for Fluttershy. Each time he mortally hit a creature, she whimpered. But by now she understood how indispensable these actions were. Either Obsidian attacked them, or they would attack the group. With no other source of light available but the light coming from Rarity's horn, it was hard to tell how long the group was walking for. The patterns in this seemingly endless passage were repetitive. After what seemed like an eternity, Obsidian suddenly stopped. Ahead of them, in far distance, was a dark figure. It seemed to look at them. Then, the figure began to run towards the group, faster than any creature they have ever encountered. The group started to panic, though Obsidian remained calm.

"Cōnsiste, nam ego messor sum!" he shouted at the figure.

It immediately stopped its attack and slowly walked back to its original position. The group calmed down, but in return became confused.

"What just happened?" Twilight asked.

"Just keep going. You will understand in a moment," Obsidian replied and began to walk towards the black figure.

The group had no choice but to follow him. As they came closer and closer, they realized the dark figure was actually a cloaked pony. No... another reaper, apparently. She was guarding a narrow tunnel, which emitted a powerful, disturbing sensation. The group did not dare to come too close to the tunnel. But from what they could see, it did not fade in black the further it went, but instead faded in a dark shade of red. A very surreal and terrifying sight to all of them, besides the two reapers.

"You need to pass through here?" the female reaper asked coldly.

"No. We are just passing by. How is the demon activity?" Obsidian wondered.

"Low. Suspiciously low."

"As I thought... a spawn is on its way here."

"So that's why... I see..." the female reaper stated.

They both looked around; the reaper mare did a double-take after looking down the tunnel she was guarding. Then, Obsidian spoke up again.

"I do not recall an entrance to an orange zone being here," he stated.

"We have to blame Discord for that. It appears, in the short period of time he was free, he changed Ponyville and the entire area surrounding it more heavily than the rest of Equestria. Multiple new tunnels have been created. We still could not discover and secure all of them," the female reaper explained.

"That explains where the spawn is coming from..." Obsidian commented.

The cloaked mare eyed the group following Obsidian. Then her focus returned to him.

"Suntne custōdēs harmoniae?" she suddenly asked.

"Equidem," he replied.

"Ista rosea. Estne illa?" she asked again.

"Verō, illa est," he answered.

The female reaper stared at the group for a moment, while they just looked back at the two reapers in confusion.

"Celestia dominatrix semper difficillimās missiōnēs tibi dat," she finally concluded.

Obsidian did not respond to this statement.

"Purity and sacrifice for Equestria," he finally spoke to say goodbye to the fellow reaper and to signal the group the conversation is over.

"Purity and sacrifice," she responded. Then the group continued walking deeper into the underground passage.

"What were you guys talking about?" Rainbow Dash asked curiously.

"Nothing of importance," the black stallion responded.

"Yer said she's guardin' an orange zone? Why does she have to guard that tunnel all alone, if it's that dangerous?" Applejack wondered.

"Including her and me, there are only 87 reapers all over Equestria. There can not be more of us. Mistress Celestia has to position us very tactically so we can guard all the critical points in the land. Do not be worried, though. We can handle this." Obsidian replied.

Again, the group continued walking for what felt like an eternity, while Obsidian randomly attacked creatures crawling along the floor, the walls, and the ceiling.

As the group was becoming tired, the light coming from Rarity's horn dimmed. Just when they started to wonder if they would ever stop walking, Obsidian announced they reached their final destination: a large cave in which multiple passages fused together.

"This is where we will confront the spawn," the reaper announced, "it will still take a few hours for it to arrive. Until then, we need to set up a camp here. I suggest you all to use this time to rest and prepare for the battle."

The next half hour, the six friends occupied themselves setting up a secured camp below an overhanging rock wall and fortified it with several large boulders. Twilight was starting to feel better now. She somehow managed to accept the large quantity of blood in her stomach and had begun to recover. Obsidian wanted to make sure she did not exhaust herself too much, so the only thing she was allowed to do was to start up a campfire by magic. Rainbow Dash seemed to be getting better as well. Fluttershy carefully changed her bandages while the friends recovered from this long and terrifying walk. As usual, the friends quickly found a way to cheer themselves up by telling stories and jokes. Obsidian stood away from the group. He walked around the camp and set up several protective runes while constantly watching the movements of the cave creatures. As he finished drawing the last rune in the ground, the monsters seemed to retreat. They somehow sensed that trying to get to the little fort the ponies set up would be fruitless now. Obsidian sat down on the ground and began to meditate. However, the keepers of harmony didn't like him being so distant.

"Obsidian, you little loney woney. Come here!" Pinkie Pie offered.

The reaper stood up again and went over to the keepers of harmony without a comment.

"-and then he said his dream is to become a Wonderbolt. Can you believe that? Well, I told him he can forget about that, since _I_ am the one here who will become one!" Rainbow Dash spoke, finishing her story. The others made some quick, agreeing statements and giggled a bit.

"So you really want to become one..." Obsidian commented. Rainbow threw a pose.

"That's right! I tell you all: one day, I'll be living the dream!" she exclaimed.

"Dreams, huh?" Obsidian asked, causing the group to focus on him.

"You got a problem with that?" Dash wondered, feeling offended. The reaper slowly shook his head.

"Not at all. I am just not used to hear anyone talk about dreams," he explained.

"What do you mean by that?" Rainbow asked again.

"When living the life of a reaper, there is no space for dreams. As you may be able to guess from what I told you before, our duty is very difficult and time-consuming. We fight until we die," the black stallion explained.

The group was taken by this statement. After a while, Fluttershy spoke up.

"Oh my goodness... there really is nothing good about being a reaper, is there? That is so sad..." she commented.

The black stallion, though, shook his head again.

"Actually, it is not," he retorted, puzzling the group.

"Of course it is, silly!" Pinkie Pie stated.

Obsidian shook his head yet again.

"It really is not. At least for us, since we do not feel sadness," he explained.

"You mean... is it another side-effect of the reaper curse?" Twilight asked.

"It is," Obsidian replied. "Those who have the curse are turned into cold-blooded murdering machines. We were once Nightmare Moon's killer elite, and as such, we do not have emotions. At least, not many anymore, as they truly only hinder us. A reaper tries all his life long to get rid of their emotions through constant meditation and practice in self-control. To be honest: most of the times you saw me getting angry I was only acting for the sake of the effect."

The group was surprised. They only now realized how cold Obsidian truly was. This knowledge now explained the expressionless face he had all the time. A person that can not feel can not form an expression.

"So... you have no feelings?" Fluttershy asked. Obsidian shook his head.

"No dreams?" Rainbow Dash wondered. Obsidian shook his head again.

"No hopes? No joy in your life?" Rarity asked.

"No. None of these," Obsidian answered.

The group became silent and dropped their gazes. They found themselves speechless. This was unimaginable for all of them. Obsidian had basically just said he had pretty much no personality. He only existed for his duty, for serving Princess Celestia. That is all. Now, after all these weeks they had been living with the black stallion so far, it seemed that they just now finally started to understand him. They began to wonder... is it even possible to befriend such a person? A person with no cares? No feelings? No sense of humor? This knowledge saddened the six friends, although they knew Obsidian would not feel the same. But they concluded, after all, they would still try their best in becoming friends with him. Maybe he would learn to appreciate their efforts, if he did not already. Twilight even decided to go a step further.

"Obsidian Shards. I have an order for you," she spoke.

The reaper focused her and bowed down.

"Yes, my lady?" he asked.

"Please become our friend. Even if you don't have any feelings for us, we do have feelings for you," the purple mare requested.

The reaper did not see this coming. He hesitated for a moment, but then replied.

"As you command."

Hours passed by, but none of the present ponies could feel them. The total darkness that surrounded their camp made them feel like they were stuck in a different world where seconds pass like hours and hours pass like seconds. After a while, they decided to get some sleep. However, their rest was interrupted after a short time as the ground started to shake. They could hear loud growling and the screams of all the cave creatures fleeing in panic. The ponies looked around for Obsidian. He was already outside of the camp, standing in the middle of the cave.

"It is coming," he announced, "Twilight, Rainbow. You two stay hidden. Everypony else, get ready."

Adrenaline rushed through the six friends, making them fully awake. They got up and into their positions. The ponies whimpered a bit, but tried hard to keep it together. Before the spawn even came near the cave, his upcoming arrival was already being signaled by huge amounts of black smoke streaming out of the passage in front of them. As if it was not already hard enough to see anything in this dark cave, the smoke further reduced the sight of the group.

"Ignore the smoke. It is just a distraction. No light is necessary. Focus on seeing the spawn through the smoke," the reaper explained.

Applejack, Rarity and Pinkie Pie nodded. Fluttershy cowered behind the friends. She was hyperventilating in fear. The delicate Pegasus was always scared of the dark, and this place was now even darker than anything she had ever seen before. Minutes went by as the ground shook more and more. The heavy, deep, breathing of the spawn could be heard and was becoming louder and louder. Finally, two glowing, red, evil, eyes appeared. The semblance of the spawn could hardly be determined. Obsidian was right, though; despite of all the smoke, the spawn itself could be seen more clearly than the rest of the cave. Its outline really was reminiscent of a dragon, but it was thinner than a one, almost spider-like. The glowing red eyes were the only feature of the beast that could be clearly seen all of the time. The spawn soon spotted the small group blocking his way. It roared at them and exhaled a large cloud of black smoke at them. Fluttershy was blown away by the thrust and smashed into a wall, knocking her out.

"Fluttershy!" Applejack shouted, turning around and getting ready to run over to her.

"Stay in position! We cannot let it pass!" Obsidian commanded.

Unwillingly, AJ turned back. The reaper summoned his scythe and flew into the air. He flew towards the pair of red eyes and swung his scythe multiple times, but they all missed narrowly. Despite its size, the spawn was pretty agile.

The red eyes spotted Pinkie Pie and rapidly moved towards her. She panicked and ran away. Applejack guarded her by blocking the way between the spawn and her. As the eyes came close, she turned and kicked the spawn with both legs as hard as she could. Though the spawn did not seem to be hurt by this, the thrust was hard enough to knock the head back into the distance.

Rarity used her magic to lift several large rocks into the air and threw them at the spawn. The demon was pushed further and further back. Pinkie Pie had now calmed down and saw an opportunity to help. She began supplying rocks to Applejack and Rarity while they continued assaulting the spawn. Obsidian continued to fly around the spawn, hitting it repetitively with his scythe and magic attacks.

This demon certainly was weaker than the Salamander. It had difficulties protecting itself while being attacked by multiple opponents at once.

Without noticing it, Pinkie Pie had picked up a stone containing a small diamond and handed it to Rarity. As she launched the stone at the spawn by magic, it emitted a strong light, blinding both the spawn and Obsidian. The reaper collided hard with the spawn and crashed to the ground. The spawn hit a wall hard as well, causing the entire cave to shake. A crack opened at the wall behind the spawn, wandering over to the hideout of Twilight Sparkle and Rainbow Dash. The overhang became loose and they had no choice but to leave their cover.

Even though they narrowly made it before the overhang came crashing down on their camp, they were now exposed to the demon's eyes. It instantly began crawling towards them.

Rarity was still not really aware of what had happened and tried to cast another light spell without success. Applejack and Pinkie Pie chased the spawn. As Obsidian got up again, he ran over to Rarity, turned her around, and they both followed the others.

Twilight and Rainbow Dash ran for their lives. The spawn was coming closer and closer. The others tried hard to distract the demon or slow it down, but the spawn had focused on its target. Suddenly, Fluttershy flew right in front of the spawn. She was angry. Very angry.

Without realizing it, she used the only weapon she had against the demon. The Stare.

"You big, old meanie! Don't you DARE to hurt my friends!" she shouted.

For a reason not even Obsidian could explain, the demon stopped. Its eyes went wide open, as if it was scared of Fluttershy.

"You should be ashamed of yourself, mister! Causing nothing but destruction around here!" she continued shouting.

All of the present ponies, and even the reaper, were stunned by the sight of the spawn, cowering in front of this comparatively tiny Pegasus. Obsidian saw his chance. He lifted above the spawn and exploded into a huge, black cloud, which then surrounded the spawn. Teeth grew out of it and rammed into the spawn, like it had tried with the Salamander. But this time, Obsidian easily overpowered the demon. After only a short struggle, it was entirely surrounded by the cloud, which then compressed more and more. The screaming of the demon seemed to literally dissolve and fade into the black mass. Then finally, it turned back into the reaper. He stood there with his eyes closed. It seemed as though consuming that demon had recharged him and made him stronger. He took a deep breath in. As he exhaled, black fog escaped his mouth. Judging from how calm Obsidian was, the battle was over, and they had come out victorious. All the ponies gathered back around the black stallion.

"Miss Fluttershy. I have to say I am very impressed. I did not expect you to have such a power," he finally commented.

Fluttershy began to blush.

"I... I didn't expect it to work either. I've never tried the Stare on a demon before," she stated.

"The Stare?" the reaper wondered.

"Yeah!" Rainbow Dash suddenly replied, flying over to the yellow mare and putting her right front leg around her neck. "That's the one thing everyone is afraid of. No one can withstand her stare! And now, she just proved that not even demons can withstand it!"

"So you all know about it?" Obsidian questioned. The friends nodded.

"I don't really know what causes it, or why it is so powerful. I-I don't even have control over it! Do you have an idea, Obsidian?" Fluttershy asked. The reaper shook his head.

"No. In the three centuries I had been living so far, I have never seen anything like it. This is a very unique talent, Miss Fluttershy! No one has ever managed to cause such a behaviour on a demon and when I say never, I really mean ever since the first demons appeared," he replied.

The group was astonished. They congratulated Fluttershy, who only blushed even more.

"But what about that light? Was that me?" Rarity wondered, resuming the former event she caused.

"It appears you, too, have a rare talent. I have seen this only a few times before. One of the stones you threw had a diamond in it. As you used your magic in an offensive attack with it, you turned the gem into a strong magic spell. It seems like gemstone magic is the proper kind of magic for you, Miss Rarity," Obsidian explained.

"Gemstone magic? Such a thing exists? Oh my, that explains so much! I always had a good connection to gems and jewels. I mean, they are my special talent, obviously" she remarked, turning to present her cutie mark. "But I would have never thought I could cast _such_ spells!"

"You really are a strong group. I am sure if Twilight and Rainbow would have been able to join in the fight, you would not even have needed me at all," the black stallion complimented.

Indeed, the group had learned a lot today. Rarity, Twilight and Obsidian used their magic to clear out the way to their buried camp so they could pick up their items again. They then started their journey back to Ponyville. In contrast to how this mission began, the seven friends spoke much on the way home and took their time. Obsidian seemed to develop a personal interest in Fluttershy. They had many intense conversations, mostly about Fluttershy's life, the Stare and the evil creatures they both had encountered so far. After three more relatively uneventful days, they were all finally home.

The group separated at the marketplace. The sun was already going down when Fluttershy and Obsidian came to her cottage. Angel and the other animals greeted the gentle mare cheerfully but avoided Obsidian, as usual. The reaper did not care. He walked past them all and went over to the basement door. He was about to touch it when he suddenly stopped.

"Coltholm," was all he said, making Fluttershy and the animals look at him.

Obsidian did not turn around. He just stood there, knowing every creature in the house was looking at him.

"A while ago, you asked me where I came from, Miss Fluttershy. I was born in Coltholm, the fallen city. I am the only one who survived," he continued calmly.

After saying that, he opened the door and went downstairs.


	7. Dreamcatcher

Maledictum Insania by Nero Darkard

* * *

Dreamcatcher

Original Link:

document/d/1Oa6iR7xK3NGqVHo7z7WEynrvIql yCrMi3nVzWuvvRAQ/edit

**Maledictum Insania**

By Nero Darkard (aka. NeroTheDarklord)

Chapter 9: Dreamcatcher

After the group returned from their adventure, everypony had to catch up on their duties. But while the keepers of harmony were busy, Obsidian did not have much to do. That, though, was normal to him. Very irregular work shifts and heavily varying working hours and conditions were normal for an elder reaper. This gap was actually of good use for the black stallion. He needed this time to observe Rainbow Dash more.

He noticed she still did not fully trust him. He also did not forget about her questionable behavior when he stalked her at the night of their race. The black stallion had an idea of what was bothering her and why she could not trust him completely. So, using the claw stand holding the green-burning candle in his room, he began to craft something for her.

Obsidian opened a small bottle containing gray, sparkling dust and sprinkled some in the flame, which then grew notably bigger. While casting a few spells into the flame, he kept adding more ingredients. Substances hard to determine, partially even dangerous. The flame changed its color to a delicate shade of aquamarine and appeared to have gotten thicker and more solid. He made it compress and stretch into a long burning cord. As the reaper grabbed the tip and pulled on it, a sturdy string indeed got drawn out of it, getting longer and longer the more the reaper pulled on it. As the string became long enough for his needs, he changed the flame back to green, cutting the string.

The black stallion examined his work. Crafting curses was one of his specialties. He had done a good job, but the effect was not strong enough yet. So he rolled up the string, placed it on his table and bit himself hard in his left front leg. He then held the bleeding wound over the string, letting his blood drip on it. Each drop that landed on the string instantaneously caused a fizzing sound and made a tiny bit of smoke rise into the air. The red blood of the reaper reacted with the aquamarine string in a weird way, dyeing it into a deep, almost hypnotic lapis lazuli. The first piece of his craft was done now and, after a couple of seconds, the wound Obsidian caused himself healed up. He continued crafting enchanted objects and built them together into a single one until the morning arrived.

Fluttershy got woken up by the sun shining in her bedroom. She stretched and said good morning to Angel and all the other animals in the house. Then she began her routine in preparing breakfast for all creature that lived with her. While cutting some fruits and vegetables in the kitchen, she looked out of the window and saw Obsidian meditating outside. The yellow mare observed him for a while. For some reason, she found the sight fascinating. The reaper sat still like a statue, facing away from the rising sun. While he himself was protected by the shadows in his cloak, the sun made the cloak gain a thin, shimmering film of gold. Fluttershy finished preparing food for the animals and handed a portion to every creature. Then she went outside to feed the remaining pets. Every once in a while, she looked over to Obsidian again. He still didn't move a muscle. It almost seemed like he wasn't even breathing. It must have taken many years for him to gain this much self-control, she figured.

Now, all the animals had something to eat. Fluttershy always made sure the animals were fed before she made breakfast for herself. But this morning, she was given an opportunity she rarely had before. She could watch Obsidian meditate. She wondered... what is it like? Why does he do it so often? Fluttershy had some basic knowledge about meditation. She knew it helped finding your inner balance and gain better control of your body, mind and soul. But she could not imagine how that worked. It made her curious.

She slowly approached the reaper, trying not to disturb or even startle him. Obsidian, though, could hear her. He was a lot calmer than the yellow mare was. As he opened his eyes and turned his head to her, she jumped up in surprise.

"Is there something I can do for you, Miss Fluttershy?" he asked calmly.

"N-no. There's nothing. I'm sorry I disturbed you," she replied.

"Do not worry. You did not," he ensured and turned away from her again to continue his meditation.

Fluttershy just stood there for a moment, not knowing what to do. She did not want to leave, but she also thought it would be rude to just disturb him now or even stare at him. Fluttershy figured, now that she is already here, she could just try to meditate with him. So she attempted to imitate Obsidian's position and closed her eyes, trying to concentrate. The reaper looked over to her. She was nervous, obviously. He knew, if he spoke just a single word now, she would get startled. Fluttershy would not be able to empty her mind like this. Why was she trying to imitate him? Is this how ponies show their interest in one another? He could not deny that ever since he witnessed her Stare, he started to get interested in her as well. He asked her so many things on the way back to Ponyville. Now, he could teach her something in return.

Obsidian slowly stood up, catching Fluttershy's attention. She feared this moment was already over now and she might have caused it with her presence. But the black stallion stood. He opened his cloak and spread his wings, flapping them a few times to get upright. He then started moving in a strange kind of manner. Slow, regular movements. Very wide and controlled. It seemed like every time he moved, he made his breath match to it. Fluttershy had heard of this before. Was it... Tai Chi? She kept on observing Obsidian for a while. His movements were fluent. Just watching him made Fluttershy feel calm. She then decided to try it herself. The yellow mare got upright and attempted to copy the reapers movements. Though they were a lot clumsier than Obsidian's, she seemed to quickly learn the pattern. The reaper kept an eye on her. She was learning unexpectedly fast and she seemed to enjoy it. Obsidian did not have to explain anything. It appeared like exercise alone made her understand how meditation works. They both continued repeating the same movements over and over again for the next two hours, while all the animals were watching them in astonishment. Fluttershy improved quickly. But in the end, she started losing concentration. She still had no breakfast yet. They both finished up their exercise with a few final poses. Then Obsidian turned to the yellow mare.

"It was a pleasure meditating with you," he stated.

Fluttershy smiled and blushed a bit. Then she remembered what Obsidian told her yesterday. They never got to talk further about it until now.

"You... said you were born in a fallen city?" she resumed.

Obsidian turned his head away as she mentioned Coltholm. His childhood memories were something very personal. He never shared anything private with ponies before and he was not ready to start that yet. The hundreds of years in which he learned to distrust ponies would not allow it. Though he was willing to go a step further in a different direction now.

"We will talk about that in further detail some other time, Miss Fluttershy. For now, how about we both catch up on our breakfast?" he suggested.

Fluttershy was surprised. She would not have expected him to ask to eat with her all of the sudden, after he avoided that for weeks. But the idea got her excited. She understood that this was a first sign of trust towards her. So she gladly accepted and they both went inside to have their own morning meal.

The keepers of harmony met up on the marketplace of Ponyville at noon. The practise in meditation left Fluttershy slightly more self-confident then usual. While she normally felt a bit nervous when other ponies looked in her direction and thus hid herself in the group, she could just ignore them this time. The change in her behavior was minor, but very well notable for the rest of the group.

"You seem so different today, Fluttershy. So... perky! Has something good happened?" Twilight wondered.

"Oh um no. Not really. Or well, maybe a little. I was meditating with Obsidian this morning," Fluttershy replied. The group became curious.

"Meditating? So you say a bit of eye shutting and breathing is getting you better than all my encouragement?" Rainbow Dash asked, disbelieving.

Fluttershy lowered her head a bit.

"Well... um... your encouraging really is helping Rainbow. Please don't get me wrong. But... I don't know. Meditating just somehow makes me feel more... balanced," she explained.

This answer did not fully re-ensure Rainbow, but seeing the effect meditation had on her childhood friend filled her with pride and satisfaction. She grinned and patted Fluttershy on her back. Then she looked over to Obsidian.

"Well, looks like our personal demon hunter has a few tricks to teach even I haven't thought of. Good job, O!" Rainbow congratulated.

The reaper bowed down lightly for the compliment. Then Applejack spoke up.

"Well I say, things are quite different since yer 'round here, Obsidian. Sure, I reckon we all look on Equestria with different eyes now. But it's good that way. Wouldn't have wanted to live a lie all mah life long. And I tells ya: with you around, it never gets boring," she commented.

Suddenly, Pinkie Pie hopped in the foreground.

"Hey! Don't you miss somepony here? Making sure things don't get boring is _my_ job!" she exclaimed.

Applejack smirked a bit in awkwardness.

"Y'all right there. Pardon, Pinkie. But say, when is your next party? Haven't had one in quite a while!" she stated.

The party pony inhaled loudly in shock.

"Oh my gosh! You're right! We totally should have another party! How about this afternoon?" she suggested.

"Are you sure you can arrange it that fast?" Rarity wondered.

"Duh. Parties are my special talent, silly! And when Obsidian helps, it will be a piece of cake!" the pink earth pony replied, grinning at the reaper.

He instantly knew what she was aiming for. Obsidian nodded, agreeing to help her.

"See? He says yes!" Pinkie cheered.

The other keepers of harmony looked among each other.

"Well I got time," Applejack stated.

"So do I," Twilight added.

"You know me, guys. When Pinkie Pie throws a party, I am there!" Rainbow Dash said.

"Same goes for me!" Rarity agreed.

"And me!" Fluttershy said.

Pinkie cheered loudly.

"Wohoooo! All my best friends are coming! This can _only_ become a great party now! C'mon, Obsidian! We've got a whole lot of partying to get ready!" she exclaimed.

The reaper nodded again and followed her to Sugarcube Corner. On their way there, Pinkie bounced and hummed cheerfully. Then suddenly, she stopped and turned to Obsidian.

"You still remember our deal, right?" she wondered.

Of course he remembered. How could he forget such a deal? It was what the trust between her and him was built on. Obsidian did not reply. Instead, he just focused her with a serious face and nodded. The party pony then grinned again.

"You know you can always come over when you get hungry. I always keep some leftovers and I gladly share them with a friend like you!" Pinkie offered.

This ensured Obsidian that he had the complete trust of her. The offer was quite to his advantage. From now on, he would never have to worry about getting the food to silence his inner demons unnoticed anymore.

"I gladly accept that offer, Pinkamena," he replied.

The party was bright and cheerful, as they always were when Pinkie threw them. The ponies danced, played, ate cake and had a lot of fun. Obsidian kept himself in the background all the time, rather acting like a security guard than a party guest. He did not eat anything and barely spoke a word. The other ponies, and especially Pinkie Pie, tried to motivate him to party with them. However, the reaper denied. One who can not experience amusement has little interest in such things. But he did thank them for their efforts in making him part of their group. After the party was over and it started getting dark, Twilight had a short talk with the reaper on her way to the library.

"So what precisely happened this morning?" she asked.

"I can not tell for sure," Obsidian replied. "Miss Fluttershy showed an unusual interest in my meditation. When I showed her how it is done, she learned very quickly. There is something about her that draws my attention. I can not say what it is. But my guess is she has a great power inside her. She just seems to be afraid of using it or has little control over it, as seen from her Stare."

"Well, I can only agree with that. She is very shy most of the time and she thinks of herself as weak and helpless. But sometimes, in situations like when she used the Stare on the spawn, it is like we're facing a completely different pony! I just can't explain it!" Twilight added.

"Neither can I. But with your allowance, I could do further research. Taming this power inside her could unlock a huge, unexpected ability to her. Something strong enough to cause a demon to stop and abandon its target can not simply be ignored," the reaper offered.

"Okay, Obsidian. Just make sure nothing bad happens to her," she agreed.

The black stallion bowed down to her.

"As you command. Now, we have to part here," he said and started walking in a different direction.

"Where are you going?" Twilight asked curiously.

"I am just going for a night patrol through Ponyville. Nothing specific," he replied

"Oh, alright then. Good night!" Twilight spoke and went the rest of the way to her library alone.

The patrol was actually just an alibi for Obsidian to approach Rainbow's cloud house. He knew she was home now and she would stay there for the rest of the night, unless the exact thing he came for happens. So he stood hidden in the shadows, waiting half the night for a very specific sound to come out of her house.

Then finally, it happened. Obsidian heard Rainbow Dash screaming out loudly. Her cloud home was apart of the village. No one else would hear it.

Obsidian lifted into the air and flew over to a window, peeking inside. Rainbow Dash fell out of her bed and rolled around on the floor, screaming with all her strength. Tank was right next to her, trying to wake her up. But his movements were simply too slow to catch her.

After a while, Rainbow Dash finally woke up, shaking and breathing heavily. She calmed down soon, but instead began to cry and curl up on the floor, shaking even more.

Obsidian's assumption was correct. He flew over to the door and knocked. Instantly, Rainbow Dash stopped crying and tried to get her breath and voice under control.

"W-who's there?" she asked.

"Obsidian Shards. Are you okay, Rainbow?" the black stallion asked.

He could hear something fall over inside. Apparently, hearing his name caused her to jump up in shock.

"Go away! Stay away from me!" she shouted. Another confirmation for the reaper.

"Rainbow. I am not here to cause you any harm. I was on a patrol when I heard you scream. I am here to check on you. Is everything alright in there? Are you hurt?" he asked.

"I'm... I'm fine! Just leave me alone!" she answered.

The reaper figured now was the right time to confront her with what he noticed.

"I know you have nightmares," he revealed.

"You... you... do?" she wondered, calming down again.

"Yes. I am here to help you. I have something that could help you get rid of them. But for that, you need to trust me. Please, let me in," Obsidian requested.

Rainbow Dash did not reply this time. Nothing happened for more than a minute. Then finally, the door opened.

"I... I haven't told anypony about them. How did you find that out?" she wondered.

"You might be able to put on a mask for your friends to hide your problems from them. But I am a reaper. I can see past the mask of yours," the black stallion explained.

Again, Rainbow Dash became silent. They both slowly walked over to a cloud sofa and sat down on it.

"What are your nightmares about?" he then resumed.

"One, Obsidian... It is just one nightmare... the same over and over again. I... I'm not sure if I can talk about it..." she replied.

"If you keep it secret, it will never get better. Talk about it. It will help you, believe me," Obsidian stated.

The blue Pegasus needed a moment to think about it. Tank flew over to them in the meanwhile, using his flying contraption. Then, Rainbow took a deep breath in and started explaining while staring at the ground.

"It starts out various ways... like I'm with the others and just talk to them, take part in a competition, have a meeting with the Wonderbolts or am simply flying around. But then... then its always the same..."

She stopped for a moment to take another breath before she continued.

"F-first... my... flanks and wings start bleeding. Really badly. It just won't stop... Then, I suddenly catch on fire. I burn, but don't incinerate. I just... burn... outside and inside... it seems all so real each time... and it hurts so much. I never thought I could feel pain like that in my dreams... And... and then..."

Rainbow paused anew, turning towards Obsidian. She started shaking again. Her pupils shrunk to tiny black beads and her ears dropped sideways. With a very shaky voice expressing her total fear, she finished her exposition.

"_I see you! You're coming towards me and kill me!"_

Obsidian remained silent. He knew Rainbow Dash was very unstable right now. One bad movement from his side and she would completely freak out, breaking all the bonds they had so far. Obsidian sat there, not moving a muscle.

"When did that nightmare first appear?" he asked carefully.

"About two or three weeks before you came to Ponyville. Ever since then, I started having it more and more often. Now, I have it almost every third night..." she replied.

The reaper remained silent for several moments again. He needed to be careful what he said and did now. Then, he thought of how to go on.

"I see now why you do not trust me. I would not be able to find trust in a person like me myself if I had such dreams," he stated.

Rainbow Dash was still shaking. She held Tank tightly, afraid of what might happen next.

"There is very little I can do to prove I mean you no harm and that this dream will never come true. It is a mere fact that I am a professional state killer. I am not going to try and convince you otherwise. But-" he started, reaching into his cloak.

This only made Rainbow Dash even more nervous. Though she soon relaxed again as Obsidian's hoof returned, presenting a strange, head-size object. It was a large ring through which a lapis lazuli colored string has been woven to look like something similar to a spider web. It was decorated with feathers and had three long cords hanging from it, which had small gems at the end. The gem at the middle cord looked similar to an eye.

"-I still hope you accept this gift," the reaper finished.

"What is that?" the athletic mare asked.

"This object is called a dreamcatcher. It is a magical artifact that can filter dreams and nightmares. While good dreams pass through it easily, nightmares get stuck in it. They are forced to abide in the dreamcatcher until the morning arrives. Then, the first sunbeams that fall through it destroy the nightmares. As long as you sleep nearby this dreamcatcher, you will never have this nightmare again," Obsidian explained.

He then placed the dreamcatcher on the table in front of them. Rainbow Dash examined it for a moment. Then she looked back at Obsidian.

"You are absolutely sure this works?" she asked. The reaper nodded.

"You do not have to accept it or use it. It simply is a gift. Mistress Celestia ordered me to protect you and your friends. That not only means on a physical, but also on a mental level. It is up to you if you believe me or not," he stated.

The black stallion stood up after he was done speaking and headed towards the door. Rainbow Dash was wavering like never before. On the one hoof, there was this extremely alarming nightmare that clearly told her to not trust Obsidian. On the other hoof, he really just wanted to help and already had done a lot to protect her and her friends. Their whole conversation just now seemed very convincing. Obsidian was not hiding anything from her. He did not hesitate saying that he really is dangerous and he did not lie about anything.

"Wait please," she finally spoke, just before the black stallion reached the door. He turned around.

"You're really not a bad guy, aren't you?" she asked with a lot of hesitation.

"You are wrong, Rainbow Dash. I _am_ a bad guy. I kill ponies. That is my task and I am not going to lie about it. As I said: it is up to you if you want to believe a killer like me or not," Obsidian replied.

Again a moment of silence passed. Then, Rainbow made up her mind.

"Well I do believe you. You are trying so hard to just be here for us. You are around every day and night. Heck, I don't even know where I might have ended up if I hadn't talked to you about this nightmare... You were right, Obsidian. I already do feel better now that I've talked about it. Thanks," she spoke.

The black stallion bowed down before her.

"It is I who has to be grateful for being accepted for what I am. I have to say, it is very rare for me to have such an experience. Reapers have a lot of hate on them. I suppose you still remember the night my identity was revealed?" he reminded, causing Rainbow to scratch the back of her head and look at him with an a bit awkward expression.

"Yeah... I led the whole thing... come to think of it, I was acting pretty stupid all the time. Everypony accepted you as what you are and I was the only one who still had problems... because of some stupid nightmare. Just think about it: the great and brave Rainbow Dash, the only one afraid of the most friendly reaper ever," she summarized.

"You are exaggerating, Rainbow," the black stallion replied.

The blue Pegasus smiled at him.

"But it's right. I should have known better," she said.

Then she looked over to the dreamcatcher and picked it up.

"Well, if you're so sure this thing here works, I will test it out right away. Thank you, O. You have no idea how much this means to me," Rainbow Dash thanked.

"Nothing to speak of. By the way: it seems like we both had our preconceptions," Obsidian added.

"Huh? What preconceptions did you have against me?" Dash wondered in confusion.

The black stallion slowly walked over to her again and pointed at Tank, who by now fell asleep.

"I would not have expected you to be the kind of pony to have a tortoise as a pet," he answered.

Rainbow Dash had to fighting back a loud laugh, for the sakes of not waking up Tank, and chuckled instead.

"Yeah, yeah. Since I adopted this little fella, I get to hear that all the time," she explained.

Obsidian turned around again and headed to the door.

"I appreciate your trust, Rainbow. I am glad we could talk this out. Do not worry. I will keep this nightmare a secret. Now, I suppose you want to get some rest. Good night," he spoke.

"Well, yeah. Valētō, Obsidian," she replied.

Obsidian stopped and turned his head to her one last time.

"Valē, Rainbow. Valētō means 'farewell forever'," he corrected.

"Oops! Sorry!" Rainbow apologized.

"Unless you really want to not see me again..." the reaper spoke.

"No, no. Hope to see you tomorrow. Again, thank you a lot for tonight. I have the feeling everything can only get better now. Valē!" Rainbow finished.

Obsidian bowed down and left the cloud house. On his flight back to Fluttershy's cottage, he reflected back on the night. It turned out better than he expected. Rainbow had no idea Obsidian crafted the dreamcatcher and filled it with many powerful curses, which all combined in this way lead to only one, but very strong effect: robbing her from an ability she was not aware she had.

Now, all that was left to do is wait. Let time pass by and intensify the friendships he built up with the keepers of harmony. Until those two specific dates in his book of death have arrived and he could finish the mission Mistress Celestia gave him.

The days went on in Ponyville. All eventless, besides Rainbow now being able to sleep much better and be fearless again. But while nothing happened in Ponyville, a very specific mare in Canterlot was breaking with her past.

She lived in the school for gifted unicorns and was busy burning everything that reminded her of the last few years. Maps, notes, gifts never handed out, letters and pictures. She held the last photo in her hooves, sitting in front of the chimney fire. It was a picture featuring her and Twilight Sparkle.

The only one she ever had with both of them together. It was her favorite picture and it was the hardest for her to let go of. This photo was last string that connected her with Twilight. But the purple mare was gone for years now. It had no use. She had to face she will never see Twilight again.

Tears ran down her face as she dropped the photo into the flames and painfully watched as it turned to ash. She cried so many times already. But this time, they were tears of relief.

Suddenly, a small magic flame entered her room and turned into a dark blue ticket that landed in her front hooves. The mare gladly accepted this distraction, since she no longer wanted to think of Twilight anymore. So she began to read:

_Official entry-ticket to the Grand Galloping Gala Midnight Masquerade_


	8. Birth

Maledictum Insania by Nero Darkard

* * *

Birth

Original Link:

document/d/1qMm-DpsG_vbXpGOJ5KvjyVB7wgN2AgL8ohU7m yutQcc/edit

**Maledictum Insania**

By Nero Darkard (aka. NeroTheDarklord)

Chapter 10: Birth

"Dearest Twilight Sparkle. By our sister's will, we were given the great honor of hosting this year's Grand Galloping Gala and arrange it in the ways we find most appealing. So we ask thee and thy friends be of attendance. We have decided to host a masquerade ball, therefore masks are mostly required. We are most expecting to hear of thy participation. Signed: Princess Luna," Spike read out loudly to the group at Rarity's boutique.

"Oh my gosh! A masquerade! This sounds like fun!" Pinkie Pie cheered.

"Well that's something different for a change!" Applejack commented.

"As much as I like the idea of a masked dance, I am not sure if I actually want to go there again... Nothing against Princess Luna, of course. I just don't want to stumble into that disaster of a royal etiquette known as Prince Blueblood again," Rarity explained, greatly displeased.

"I do have information that Prince Blueblood is on a diplomatic trip to the griffin empire. It is unlikely he will be there," Obsidian Shards replied, who as usual was a bit distant from the group and observed the actions around the building.

"Oh, in this case, those are great news! I can't wait to see what kind of decor Princess Luna has chosen!" Rarity spoke.

"But we still need to get masks, don't we?" Fluttershy asked with a concerned tone in her voice.

"Ah, that's no problem," Rainbow Dash commented, hovering in the air above them, leaning on an imaginary sofa. "I know somepony in Cloudsdale who is making masks for a living. They're pretty cool, too! And I'm sure I can get him to make you a custom, Spike!"

The baby dragon, though, looked displeased.

"Guys, I'm not going there. It's in the middle of the night!" he declared.

The keepers of harmony were a bit disappointed to hear that, but Twilight agreed with him.

"You're right, Spike. A baby dragon should not stay up all night," she spoke.

"Well, Obsidian can have my ticket!" he offered.

The six mares agreed this would be a great idea. But the reaper thought otherwise.

"A most generous offer. But I have to deny it," he spoke, confusing the group a bit.

"But we would love to party with you! And it's in the night! I thought you liked the night more than the day," Pinkie exclaimed. Obsidian nodded.

"Maximē. It is during night time. Therefore I can not come," he explained.

"What do you mean? Is it because of Princess Luna?" Rainbow wondered.

"Irrelevant. Just give the ticket to somepony else," he replied, then walked out of the building to avoid further questions.

The group became silent and disappointed. Obsidian joined them on everything and agreed on most of the things so far. Now, all of the sudden, he would not join them at the gala?

"Wait here, girls. I'll get him right back," Twilight spoke and ran after the reaper.

"Now, now. Isn't that quite an odd behavior from your side, Obsidian? First you make Rainbow Dash believe you are there for the group all the time, and then you refuse to go with them to something this big and important?" Odd Cirs stated in a mocking voice.

"Silentius es," Obsidian growled quietly while walking down the main street.

"Don't you think you are missing some great opportunities to improve the trust between you and the ladies?" Odd Cirs kept on asking.

"I do know that. But there is no other way. This is all I will tell you," the black stallion replied.

However, he soon had to realize he won't be able to keep this decision up as Twilight approached him with an angry face. The reaper stopped and turned around to her, bowing down.

"You can't act that way to Princess Luna! Maybe she _was_ Nightmare Moon and maybe she is the reason... and..." she shouted, but then found herself unable to continue.

In her anger, she forgot to keep Maledictum Insania and the events leading to the creation of this curse to herself. But the curse of secrets cut her off before she could say even a single word.

"Ah, you know what I mean! She is not evil anymore!" Twilight finished.

"If you are implying I dislike my mistress' sister, then I can ensure you, this is not the case. It requires emotions to like or dislike a being, which I, as I told you, lack," he replied.

"Then why can't you come?" the purple mare wondered, still angry.

"As I said, it is irrelevant for you to know. Just do not mention reaper-kind or me to the Princess when you meet her," he answered and continued walking away.

Twilight would not accept this answer. She wanted to know what the reason behind this was. So she used the power she was granted by the black stallion against him.

"Obsidian Shards, I order you to tell me why you can't go to the masquerade!" she ordered.

The reaper instantly stopped. He had to obey now. After a short hesitation, he turned around and bowed down again.

"As you command. Please follow me," he spoke.

The black stallion then lead Twilight to a silent corner, ensuring nopony else would be listening.

"It is forbidden for reapers to be in Princess Luna's range of sight. This is an official, high priority order given by Mistress Celestia to all reapers," he explained.

"What? Why would she order that?" Twilight asked disbelieving.

"Princess Luna does not have any memories of the time she fell to madness. She simply believes she had a very heavy quarrel with our mistress and caused some trouble. She thinks this is the reason she was sealed into the moon for a millennium. Princess Luna is unaware of Maledictum Insania, the demons, the reapers, undeads and the millions of ponies that had found a terrible end through her. Our mistress wants to keep it this way," the black stallion answered.

"Oh..." was the only thing Twilight could say.

This was something she really did not expect. But it made sense. Luna's spirit was in a state of coma during those events. She didn't come back to her senses until Twilight and her friends purified her. Anyway, the purple mare really wanted Obsidian to join them. So she tried to convince him.

"But it's a masquerade! I know we can't do much about your curved horn, but she won't even notice your identity! As long as you hide your wings, everything will be fine!" she stated.

Obsidian, though, shook his head.

"No, Twilight. Our mistress is very strict about us staying away from her sister. She threatened to execute the one of us who dared to reveal the existence of reapers to her," Obsidian countered coldly.

But Twilight only got irritated from these words.

"Are you kidding me? I know Princess Celestia better than to believe she would actually order the execution of a pony or reaper," she countered.

"I am not making jokes, Twilight. Those were her words," the reaper said, becoming serious.

The purple mare started getting angry again.

"I believed every word you told me so far, Obsidian. But I'm not going to believe Princess Celestia is cold-hearted like this!" she persisted.

In the last few years, Twilight had been overly afraid of displeasing the Princess, fearing to be heavily punished. But now, she learned Celestia would never do such a thing and nothing in the world was allowed to shatter Twilight's impression of her infinite tolerance, kindness and wisdom.

"Twilight-" he started again, but got instantly interrupted.

"Enough! I don't want to hear another word of this! I order you to join us on the Grand Galloping Gala Midnight Masquerade!" the purple mare commanded.

Obsidian became silent. He found himself stuck in a conflict between two orders. He either had to disobey his mistress, or the pony that she wanted him to comply with as well. The reaper had no chance to resolve this. So he just bowed down.

"As you command. Though I have to say, you are playing a risky game, Twilight Sparkle," he replied.

"I said, I don't want to hear any more of this! You're coming with us, just to prove everything will be fine! Now, let us go back to the others!" Twilight insisted loudly, almost shouting.

Obsidian did not expect her to abuse her authority and their friendship like that. If Luna discovered him during the masquerade, it would rearrange everything. Mistress Celestia might be very kind and have a lot of tolerance for her subjects. But reapers are not classified as official members of pony society. Everyone of them knew she still hated them for the horrible things they had done and are still doing.

The Summer Sun Celebration passed by and summer reached its peak. The six friends were quite excited about the masquerade and prepared a lot. This time, they wanted to stick together during the festival. Applejack worked extra hard on the apple orchard to be ahead of schedule when the great night would come. Rarity created some new outfits for everypony. She also had a talk with Rainbow Dash to make sure the masks she arranged for them would fit to her designs. Twilight did a research on correct behavior during a masquerade.

But Obsidian did not involve himself in any of this. He had demons to hunt, monsters to slay and dying or already undead ponies to reap. Fluttershy kept on meditating with him more and more often. She rapidly advanced, approaching the black stallion's level step by step. What usually took months for a pony to learn, she seemed to gain in just a few weeks. She then also developed an interest in the tasks of the reaper. Obsidian had still not found out what granted her her ability, or why she was so curious about the things he did. But somehow he seemed more and more attracted to her as well.

Then finally, the day of the gala had come. While the keepers of harmony were getting dressed in the changing room, the black stallion was outside, guarding the door. He had some time to think about what would be best to do tonight. He obviously would have to avoid both Mistress Celestia and Princess Luna. But how would he be able to hide in the crowd? With his cloak, he would stick out in a hall full of ponies wearing very high class attire. But going without it would make him even more noticeable, not to mention he would leave behind the only kind of protection he needed. It would get tricky, that was for sure.

After a while, the changing room door opened and the six mares stepped out. Rarity once again did an amazing job. She decided to go more with the natural colors of the ponies this time, so the friends could find each other in the masses again.

Twilight's costume was cut to look like a royal enchantress uniform, colored in purple with dark violet and pink stripes.

Fluttershy's dress was long, light and of a delicate shade of yellow with pink decor.

Rainbow had a multi colored, feminized suit.

Rarity's dress was of a deep indigo, cut slenderly around her figure and highlighted with white elements.

Applejack's costume was rather simple, yet still noble for a country dancing dress in yellow and orange.

Pinkie's dark pink dress was the shortest, ending in a skirt.

Now they put on their masks, all perfectly matching their outfits. They looked elegant and mysterious, which only made them more excited.

"Are you ready, ladies?" Obsidian asked calmly. The group of friends cheered in approval.

"I took the liberty of arranging you a carriage. It is waiting outside," he continued, bowing down.

"Thank you, Obsidian. That was very kind of you," Twilight commented.

They were already heading outside when Rarity made a surprising statement.

"Girls, I will catch up later. Obsidian and I have a little something to do before we go there too," she announced.

Everyone turned around to her.

"What kind of business would that be, Miss Rarity?" the reaper asked, distrustful.

"Yeah! Why didn't you say this sooner?" Pinkie wondered.

"It's a surprise! Just get on your way and you will see once we are there," Rarity explained.

"Oh! Oh! I love surprises! Can't wait for you two already! See you there!" cheered Pinkie and bounced outside, followed by the others.

Obsidian became alert. The keepers of harmony may trust him, but he still did not trust them very much. He looked grimly and lowered his head a bit, ready to go in battle stance if necessary.

"What are you planning, Miss Rarity?" he asked.

"Oh please, Obsidian. You don't have to look at me like that. Did you really think I would forget about _your_ outfit?" she replied, smiling widely.

The black stallion actually almost forgot about that. Rarity then guided him over to Carousel Boutique and positioned him in front of a curtain.

"Now, I hereby present you my darkest creation yet!" she announced and pulled on a cord to open the curtain.

Even though Obsidian had nearly no emotions, Rarity managed to get him wide-eyed at the sight of his garments.

"_You_ made this?" he wondered, causing Rarity to grin proudly.

"Oh yes, my dear. It took me forever to figure out how the dark style works, but I think this is among my greatest masterpieces! It only needs one more thing to make it perfect," she explained.

"What would that be?" the reaper asked.

The fashion diva gave him a cunning glance.

"Your cloak!" she replied.

It was already getting late when the five friends finally arrived at Canterlot castle. Yet, the masquerade was still only about to start. They handed their tickets to the guards, who were masked as well for this event, and waited with the masses in front of the castle. Hundreds of ponies had come. All of them wearing formal attire combined with masks. The mass was excited. Most of them had never been on a masquerade before and with Princess Luna hosting it, they did not know what to expect. Then finally, dozens of fanfares announced the beginning of the masquerade. The drawbridge lowered and grand gate of the castle opened. Two unusually tall ponies wearing royal garbs stepped outside. Princess Celestia, who was dressed in white and gold together with a white, winged mask and Princess Luna, who was dressed in dark blue and silver, wearing a dark blue, star-shaped mask. Luna stepped forth and made an announcement in the traditional royal Canterlot voice.

"Beloved subjects. We are pleased to welcome you to the Grand Galloping Gala Midnight Masquerade! I am your host, Princess Luna. We hope ye have the most wonderful time tonight!" she promulgated.

While most of the time, using that voice was simply too loud and threatening, the volume was just right so even the ponies in the backmost line could hear it. The guests cheered and stepped forth. They were all personally greeted by the princesses once more. The five friends decided to take off their masks to greet them back.

"Ah! Look, Luna! Twilight and her friends have arrived!" Celestia stated to her sister as the friends came close. Princess Luna was delighted to see them coming to her masquerade.

"Twilight Sparkle! We are pleased to see thee and thy friends! Though we do have to say, it is not the purpose of a masquerade ball to know one another's identity," Luna greeted, chuckling a bit. The mares giggled along with her.

"Don't worry. We just wanted to say hello and thank you for the invitation," Twilight replied.

"Thou art most welcome! The masquerade would not be the same without thee. But, pray tell, Is one of you missing?" the Princess of the Night wondered.

"Rarity had a surprise to finish! So she and -" Pinkie Pie started, but got interrupted by Twilight, who held a hoof in front of her mouth.

"Yes, yes... Rarity is coming a bit later. But don't worry, your highnesses. We will be complete soon!" Twilight threw in quickly, smirking a bit awkwardly.

Although she did not believe Princess Celestia would actually punish Obsidian for coming against her will, Twilight did not want to risk putting him into trouble. Princess Celestia became suspicious by her student's behavior. But she considered it would be best to not make any comment. Luna took this for just the normal way the mares behave among each other and didn't think about it further. Instead, she invited them to enter the castle and see what she had prepared. The mares put their masks back on and stepped inside.

It seemed as though Luna had changed the entire interior just for this event. The checkerboard marble floor was enchanted to look like the night sky, giving a very dreamy and magical feeling when walking over it. Where usually endless red carpets covered the ground, paths made of countless small stars had been created to guide the guests around the castle.

Huge dark blue banners were attached between the pillars, which as well had been changed in color to a dark, silvery tone. The tessellated windows all showed beautiful night scenes and star air was filled with tiny, sparkling particles, hovering just above the guests. The only source of light was a large, crescent shaped crystal, emitting an unspeakably beautiful blue light.

Canterlot Castle was always astonishing, but tonight, filled with all this dreamy decor and Luna's magic, it made the ponies feel like they were in a different world, where darkness was beautiful and walking in the night sky was the most natural thing for everypony.

Exploring the castle alone consumed a good portion of time. Although most of the activities were taking place in the ballroom, it seemed like Luna had prepared a little game for the ponies. Many paths were open to them and each lead to more decor, beautiful windows and fascinating midnight art. After an hour of venerating the castle and talking to other ponies, Rarity finally arrived and met up with the others.

"There you are, girls! I've been looking for you everywhere! Wow, I absolutely admire what Princess Luna has prepared for tonight! The colors! The lighting! The decor! The details! It is all so, so magnificent! Don't you think so?" she asked.

"Hey Rarity! Yeah, it's pretty damn cool in here! Um... where's Obsidian?" Rainbow Dash wondered. Rarity looked around.

"What? He was just behind me a moment ago. Maybe he... Oh, there he is!" Rarity stated, pointing in his direction.

If she would not have said this is him, the ponies would not have recognized the reaper again. The fashion diva spiffed him up as much as she could. His hair had been cut, now only going down to his shoulders. They were brushed back and appeared silky and shiny. Obsidian's face was covered by a black and red, demonic mask. None of his scars or stitches were visible as Rarity used all her make-up tricks to cover and hide them. She even gave him a manicure, making his hooves look shiny and spotless. His flawless, dark appearance was underlined by his costume, which made the jaws of all the other keepers of harmony drop. The reaper wore a black and blood red vampire suit, along with a long, black cape. The suit was cut to look very aggressive, yet also dangerously seductive as it revealed his chest partially. Obsidian made quite an impression. Dangerous and yet fascinating like a vampire, elegant and mysterious like a phantom. He finally spotted the group and walked over to the others.

"Salvē, amīcae," he greeted them.

That masked stallion in front of them really was Obsidian. The five mares were so stunned by his appearance they found themselves unable to reply. Rarity correctly took the silence as a huge compliment and grinned widely in pride.

"Isn't he just fabulous?" she asked.

Rainbow Dash slowly turned her head over to the fashion diva, still with wide open mouth.

"Rarity, if there was a prize for the most creative mind in Equestria, it would so go to you!" she stated, then turned back to the reaper. "This is amazing! You look super cool, O!"

"Oh my gosh, Obsidian! That really is a huuuuuuuuuuuuuuge surprise!" Pinkie Pie agreed, stretching her front legs in the air, attempting to symbolize the level of her astonishment.

"By mah apple trees. That is a kind of fancy I can only compliment!" Applejack stated.

"This outfit is mind blowing, Rarity! I never thought you would create something dark like that!" Twilight honored.

"That is only thanks to Obsidian. He inspired me to try a darker fashion and I have to say, I grew to love it! I can't wait to make a whole collection and publish it! What do you think, Fluttershy?" Rarity wondered.

The yellow Pegasus did not reply. She was still staring at Obsidian, blushing under her mask.

"Fluttershy? Are you okay, my dear?" Rarity asked, snapping her out of trance.

"Oh, um. I. Um. I mean..." she replied, not knowing what to say.

Obsidian bowed down before the mares.

"Thank you all for your kind words and a special thanks to you, Miss Rarity," he spoke.

"It really is okay now. So, how about we go to the ballroom and have some hors d'oeuvres?" the fashion diva suggested.

They agreed and started walking back. Obsidian constantly looked around for signs of his mistress or Princess Luna. Rarity improved his chances of getting through the night unnoticed dramatically with this outfit. Despite of its very unique style, he blended into the crowd much better now. Also, if anything would go wrong, he even had his cloak. Rarity folded and sewed it to the suit to make it look like a cape. In case of emergency, he could easily tear it off. It seemed like everything would turn out fine for all of them.

After a few snacks and some more talking, the ponies decided to go for a dance. While most of the other ponies looked for a partner to dance with, Fluttershy and Obsidian were not participating. Although he could dance, the reaper had little interest in it, as it brought him no joy. Fluttershy was too afraid to ask anypony to dance with her. So they both just had a little talk and watched the others.

The night continued and all the guests had a lot of fun. Near midnight, Princess Luna held a speech about how glad she was to be accepted by ponykind. During that time, Obsidian left the ballroom and hid himself.

Shortly after the speech was over, another pony bumped into Twilight and both of them collapsed. The purple mare lifted her head to see who ran into her.

It was a unicorn mare of about her age. She had a white coat and long red hair. Her dress was rather short, revealing her cutie mark: a red crescent moon surrounded by multiple red stars. Twilight recognized this symbol.

The collision also knocked her mask of, so Twilight could see the mare's face. She knew this pony. Very well to be precise.

"Moondancer!" Twilight exclaimed happily. The other mare was still dizzy.

"Ugh... I'm sorry. I should have... wait, you know me?" she asked.

"Of course! It's me, Twilight! Twilight Sparkle!" the purple mare spoke and removed her mask.

Instantly, Moondancer's eyes went wide open. She was paralyzed.

"T...T-Twilight?" she asked disbelieving her own eyes.

"It's so good to see you! How are you? Doing good on your studies?" Twilight asked.

Moondancer slowly got up and approached her. She just could not believe what she saw and heard. So she had to make sure this is not just another daydream or illusion of her and placed a hoof on Twilight's shoulder. As she realized her hoof was not passing through Twilight's figure, she was finally able to believe she was really just in front of her.

"It is you... it's really you..." she replied, very shaky.

"Moondancer? Are you okay?" Twilight worried.

"I... I haven't seen you for years! Where have you been?" Moondancer asked.

"Oh, you didn't know? I live and study in Ponyville now!" Twilight replied and turned around to call her friends over. "Hey, everypony! Come here for a moment! I need you to meet somepony!"

Twilight's friends came over and took off their masks.

"Everypony, this is Moondancer. We were in the same class when I was still living in Canterlot. Moondancer, these are my friends from Ponyville. Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie and... where is Obsidian Shards?" Twilight asked.

The others looked around, but could not find him.

"Ponyville..." Moondancer spoke quietly.

"Well howdy doo, Miss Moondancer!" Applejack greeted.

"A friend of Twilight is also our friend!" Pinkie added.

Moondancer remained silent. This whole situation was a bit too much for her. Twilight had changed. She was so open and social now. And all these ponies around her...

"So how are your studies doing?" Twilight resumed.

"Oh... well... since you left the class, I became the best pupil," she replied.

"Heh, I knew that would happen. You were always quite talented," Twilight commented, smiling happily.

Though Moondancer just dropped her head.

"Is something bothering you?" Twilight worried.

Again, Moondancer stood silent for a few moments. Then she looked back at Twilight.

"Can we talk in private please? Just for a moment..." she asked.

The six mares became confused.

"Oh, um, okay sure. I will be back soon, girls!" Twilight replied.

The two mares put their masks back on and walked outside the castle and to the gardens.

The castle gardens were quiet. Most animals were asleep by now. Moondancer led Twilight deep inside to ensure they were undisturbed. What was about to happen was a very private thing, only meant to be known between the two of them. As even the music coming out of the castle became very quiet, Moondancer stopped.

"So, what is it that you want to tell me?" Twilight asked, a bit unsure.

Moondancer did not reply. She just stood there, removing her mask again and staring at Twilight. Suddenly, her eyes filled with tears. She embraced Twilight, sobbing heavily. Twilight's confusion grew even further.

"Oh dear! What's wrong, Moondancer?" Twilight wondered,very worried.

She couldn't reply instantly. Her crying was just too heavy and she even had problems breathing because of that. She needed a moment to catch herself again and calm down. Then, she was able to talk to the purple mare again.

"How dare you..." she spoke, confusing Twilight even more. "how... how... just... dare you."

"Moondancer?" Twilight asked.

She had no idea what was going on right now. The red-haired unicorn lifted her head, looking at Twilight with a mix of great sadness, anger and relief.

"I've been looking for you, Twilight! I turned all of Canterlot upside down to find you! From one day to the other, you were gone and nopony had any idea where you could have went!" she started, beginning to sob again. "I spent every break I got searching for you all over Equestria! I never stopped looking for you until a few weeks ago, as I used up my last money for a trip to Manehattan, just to search for you there! And now... after four damn years... you have the guts to just come back, tell me you were in Ponyville the whole time, made a lot of friends there and pretend nothing ever happened? Just... just, how dare you?!"

Twilight was moved. She never thought that anypony would miss her the day she left. She had next to no social contacts back then. Twilight removed her mask, too.

"Oh, no... oh, Moondancer... I'm.. I'm so sorry... I had no idea..." Twilight apologized.

This caused Moondancer to tear away from her and look at the purple mare angrily.

"Of course not! You never had any idea about anything! All the time, you were just ignoring me! … The invitations, the gifts... Do you even remember any of that?" she kept blaming Twilight.

At this moment, a flashback ran through the purple mare's mind. Yes, she did remember the invitations and the gifts. The last thing she experienced before she left to Ponyville on a mission to prepare the Summer Sun Celebration for Princess Celestia was that three of Twilight's classmates invited her to a get-together with Moondancer, which she denied.

Then she went to her library to find out more about the elements of harmony. Spike had a gift box pierced on his tail. The baby dragon meant it to be for Moondancer, since Twilight denied her just too often. She, though, didn't even care about it getting destroyed by accident.

Those were by far not the only times Moondancer tried to get in contact with Twilight or show the purple mare her appreciation. Twilight Sparkle realized she was very cold back then. She denied everything that came from others and barely spent any time with any of her classmates.

Twilight came back to the present and stared at Moondancer, whose eyes started getting sore from all the tears.

"I... I just wanted to have you around... I wanted to be with you. Was I asking too much? You didn't even care! No, you didn't even notice me!" the white mare continued.

"I'm so incredibly sorry... I was a different pony back then, only interested in books. I wish I could make it up for you..." Twilight apologized again.

Moondancer calmed down now. Hearing Twilight was really sorry for how she treated her filled the white mare with feelings of finally being understood by her. She slowly walked back to Twilight again.

"It's okay now, Twi. You're back. You're finally back. That is all that matters," Moondancer spoke and embraced the purple mare again.

Twilight hugged her back. The two mares remained in this position for several minutes, surrounded by the silence of the night. Then, Moondancer spoke up again.

"Twilight... there is something I need to tell you," she explained.

"What is it?" the purple mare asked gently.

Moondancer looked her deep into the eyes. For some reason, she seemed to become nervous. She was shaking a bit and a blush grew on her cheeks. Then, all of the sudden, she stopped shaking, closed her eyes and kissed Twilight on the lips. The purple mare's eyes went wide open in surprise. The unexpected intimacy of her old school friend caused her to blush as well. Twilight, usually very literate, found herself in a situation she had no idea how to react to. She just stood there, her body solid like stone. Then finally, Moondancer ended the kiss.

"I love you, Twilight. I loved you all the time. I was just too afraid to let you know," she explained, blushing even more. "All the time, I kept this secret. When you disappeared, I thought I lost all my chances to ever tell you what is going on inside me. The weight became unbearable."

Twilight was shocked. Of all the things that could have happened tonight, this is something she definitely did not see coming. Moondancer closed her eyes and sighed in relief.

"It feels like a huge burden has just been lifted from my heart. I said it... I finally, finally was able to say it," she spoke and attempted to kiss Twilight again.

However, the purple mare backed away, causing Moondancer to look at her in confusion.

"Wait... Moondancer. I'm sorry I put you through all of this, but-" Twilight started before she got interrupted by the red-haired unicorn.

"It's okay, Twilight. I forgive you," she stated quickly, grinning a bit.

"I-It really flatters me that you have such feelings for me, but-" Twilight attempted again, but found herself interrupted anew.

"I love you, Twilight. More than anything," Moondancer threw in again and slowly started walking towards Twilight.

Her grin kept on growing slowly. Twilight felt she did this on purpose. She would not allow Twilight to waver and tried to force agreement out of her. She had to make it clear.

"But I'm not lesbian!" Twilight stated clearly.

Moondancer, though, seemed to be very little impressed by this.

"That's okay. You will get into it," she replied.

Her eye began to widen and her grin started to creep Twilight out. She had seen this face before... on Trixie. A terrible suspicion filled the mind of the purple mare... could it be? Before she thought any further, Twilight attempted to reason with Moondancer again.

"No, really... I can't do this..." she said in an almost begging tone.

Moondancer was indifferent to that statement. Her breathing quickened. Her pupils shrunk to small beads. Moondancer looked very creepy now. The purple mare felt how fear spread through her body. The more Twilight backed away, the more Moondancer tried to come close again. It was clear now: Moondancer had lost her mind. But why? And how could this happen so suddenly?

Twilight panicked, causing her to commit an irrational action. She figured that she had no other choice anymore but to say something that would definitely break Moondancer's heart. Either that, or who knows what she would do to her.

"I don't love you!" she spoke out loudly.

Moondancer stopped immediately, her face now showing complete shock.

"No... no! Please! Don't do this to me, Twilight!" she begged.

"I'm sorry. But you are only a friend to me. I could never have a relationship with another mare," Twilight explained.

Moondancer collapsed and started to cry again.

"P-please... please just love me..." the white mare pleaded desperately.

"I do love you as a friend, Moondancer. That is all I can do," Twilight spoke guiltily.

"No... no... this can't be true... this can't be happening..." Moondancer stated, crying heavily.

"I'm so very sorry..." Twilight concluded.

Moondancer lost all her strength and crumbled to the ground, crying so heavily that she had to cough because she inhaled the water running out of her eyes and nose. She just lost everything that kept her going. She had nothing left.

Twilight, blinded by a deep feeling of guilt, came over to the white mare. She wanted to give her a hug and cheer her up. But Moondancer suddenly shot up and pushed Twilight away hard, causing her to fall over.

The white unicorn was shaking all over. Her eyes unnaturally wide open and bloodshot. Her grin as well of unnatural size, letting a giggle escape through her teeth while the tears ran freely down her face. She towered over the purple mare and spoke again, in a voice bothering on hysteria:

"You will pay for this, Twilight Sparkle. You will pay with all you have!"

Twilight tried to crawl away, but Moondancer held her in place. She was more afraid of the white unicorn than she had ever been of any monster.

"I curse you, Twilight! I will make you feel what this pain is like! I will destroy you! I... I..."

Moondancer suddenly seemed to faint. Her eyes rolled back in her head and she started twitching, staring straight into the sky.

"M-Moondancer? Moondancer! What is happening to you?" Twilight shouted.

No response was given. Moondancer just kept twitching and gagging, as if she had a seizure. As unexpected as it started, it ended again. Moondancer was completely motionless now, still staring into the night sky.

Her mouth began to open. Further and further. Even past the physical limits. It tore open along the corners and ripped down her neck, her chest, until half way down her body. The giant, macabre door opened widely.

Twilight gasped in terror. What on earth was happening right now? Just as she thought that, a dark purple hoof reached out of Moondancer's mouth.

Twilight was unable to move. She just sat there and stared as the blood covered creature crawled out of her friend. Then it lifted its head outside. The magical mare felt like something big just hit her with full force. This creature... this thing... it looked just like her! Just its coat was darker, it had a black mane with a red stripe in it and the eyes were red. And another thing was different.

As it fully crawled out of what used to be Moondancer, Twilight could see that the chest of this creature had a deep, bleeding, heart-shaped hole. The creature stared at Twilight, grinning a bit. Twilight stared back and for some unknown reason, she saw flashbacks popping up in front of her eyes. The events of tonight in backwards order, starting with the creature crawling out of Moondancer.

"Wha... who are you? _What_ are you?" Twilight screamed in panic.

The glowing red eyes of the look-alike seemed to stare directly into Twilight's soul. It slowly walked towards the purple mare, who was so terrified that she could not even move anymore. It stopped right in front of her.

"Despair," it spoke with a voice completely identical to Twilight's.

The flashbacks rushed past her vision, faster and faster the longer they had direct eye contact. The past few days, the past week, it all came and went like a reversed, super speeded movie. Then suddenly, the creature that introduced itself as Despair broke the eye contact and looked sideways.

A black scythe came flying towards it. Despair dodged it in the last moment. Seconds later, Obsidian charged towards Despair from above and picked up his scythe again.

The look-alike ran away, grinning wickedly. The reaper chased after her, casting multiple spells to try to catch her. Despair, though, seemed to possess a lot of magical abilities herself. She dispelled several of Obsidian's summonings and broke through the magic traps he set up before her.

The red eyed creature then ran in the castle. Obsidian's face became troubled and he followed her as fast as he could.

Twilight was still paralyzed, confused and deeply horrified. She was shaking all over and breathed heavily. Minutes passed until her friends finally found her.

"Twilight!" they shouted.

The purple mare slowly turned her head to her friends. Then she began to cry. The five mares knew something terrible must have happened and held her tightly.

"What's wrong with you, Twi'?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"I-I don't know. Moondancer. She... she is... she has..." the purple mare tried to explain and pointed over at the bleeding remains of her old school friend. The friends gasped.

"What in tarnation happened here?!" Applejack asked in dread.

Before anypony could say anything, the friends heard screams coming out of the castle. Lightnings flashed up in the ballroom. The five friends helped Twilight on her hooves and they all ran inside to try to help.

A fierce battle between the Twilight copy-cat and Obsidian held place in the middle of the commotion, right before Princess Luna's eyes. They attacked each other with a large bandwidth of spells, while Despair occasionally tried to either attack a guest or use one as a shield. The reaper was able to exclude everypony from getting hurt, but that only caused Despair to proceed further and further towards the exit.

The guests screamed in panic and ran around wildly, making the battle only even harder for the black stallion. In the end, he was unable to even harm Despair and the creature escaped.

The keepers of harmony were too late. They could do nothing to help, other than unsuccessfully trying to calm down the guests. Finally, Princess Celestia arrived in the ballroom and casted a strong spell to calm everypony down. It was silent in the castle now. She then turned to the reaper, hovering in the air.

"Obsidian Shards!" she shouted.

Her face showed a level of anger nopony had ever seen on her before. The reaper immediately landed on the ground, took off his mask and bowed down before her.

"Meet me in the courtroom! Luna, please stay here," she ordered in a very serious tone.

"Yes, my mistress," replied Obsidian

Princess Celestia teleported away and Obsidian flew to the courtroom soon after. Now, Twilight realized Obsidian was not exaggerating when he said he would get punished if Princess Luna would see him. And the Princess of the Night saw everything. She was very confused. It all happened so fast, she had nearly no time to react or even follow the battle. She just stood there, not knowing what to tell her guests. Twilight and the others ran through the castle. They had to get to the courtroom before it was too late.

"How could you dare to disobey me? I gave you a clear order to stay away from Luna!" Celestia shouted at Obsidian, who was kneeling before her.

"I am aware of my actions. I have nothing to defend myself. I failed and disappointed you, my mistress," Obsidian replied calmly.

"Then you know what you have to do now," she stated coldly.

"Yes... my mistress," answered the reaper and stood up again.

He grabbed his cape with his teeth and ripped it off his costume. Then he dissolved into a black cloud, causing the suit to fall to the floor and materialized in his cloak again. Obsidian got upright and summoned his scythe in his front hooves, turning the blade upside down and placed the sharp tip against his stomach.

"I pity the foal who has to carry my curse now," Obsidian whispered to himself.

Just when he was about to ram the scythe through his body, the keepers of harmony rushed into the room, shocked to see Obsidian was about to commit suicide.

"Wait! Stop! Please, Princess Celestia! It's not his fault!" Twilight shouted, running towards them. Obsidian did not move. He waited for an order.

"Twilight, please leave. I don't want you to see this," Celestia commanded and turned back to Obsidian.

"No! Please! I ordered him to come with us!" Twilight kept shouting desperately.

Celestia's eyes went wide open.

"Is that true, Obsidian?" she asked the reaper. He nodded.

"Yes. I followed her order to join her on the masquerade. But that does not excuse my actions. Your order was of higher priority, my mistress," Obsidian stated.

"What are you talking about, Obsidian? You did the right thing for attacking this strange monster!" Twilight protested.

"Monster?" Princess Celestia questioned. "What monster was that?"

"A demon, my mistress. It was just born a few moments ago in the castle gardens. Twilight Sparkle was present as it came out of one of the guests," Obsidian explained.

This statement visibly shocked Celestia.

"An insane pony was among the guests? And it gave birth to a demon? Here?" she asked.

"This is what seemed to have happened, my mistress," Obsidian spoke.

After a short hesitation, Celestia made a gesture to tell Obsidian to remove the scythe again. The reaper understood and obeyed immediately.

"M... Moondancer was insane? And she gave birth to... a demon?" Twilight asked, unable to believe what she just heard. Obsidian nodded.

"How is this possible? Moondancer seemed just fine until that moment!" Twilight kept on asking.

Obsidian turned his head towards his mistress. She nodded, agreeing that he should explain it to Twilight and all of her friends. Then, the reaper focused the purple mare again.

"For that to explain, I need you all to answer me a question first," he stated. The friends nodded in agreement.

"What is a demon?" he asked.

The room became silent. None of them ever really thought of what a demon actually is. They just knew they were evil. As Obsidian realized he would not get an answer, he started to explain.

"Demons are the materialization of all the bad things inside a pony. They are made of the darkest desires, the most twisted thoughts and the most gruesome memories. Due to Maledictum Insania, there is a fragment of Nightmare Moon in every pony that lives in Equestria, as you know. It is due to that fragment that ponies are able to grow insane.

"The more a pony falls to insanity, the stronger the negative forces in the pony become, slowly forming a demon out of the fragment of Nightmare Moon. Some ponies can be saved by overcoming the negative forces inside them. But for most, once this process started, it can not be stopped anymore.

"A demon stays bound to the pony it rests inside until the moment it completely surrendered to its negative side. If the pony is reaped while it is still struggling with the demon inside it, the demon will be completely destroyed, too. Like when you break an unhatched egg. But when the last barriers around the pony's soul shatter, the demon consumes the soul and therefore becomes material.

"Once that happened, the reaper scythe is no longer enough to defeat a demon, as they do not have any life force or a soul on their own. A reaper has to consume the demon to break it apart and add its powers to his own," he revealed.

The six mares were terrified. It all made sense now. Especially for Twilight, since she was present when Moondancer died and Despair was born. The years she had to fight her feelings for Twilight and the desperate search for her robbed Moondancer of all her mental strength.

"B-but we have to save Moondancer's soul! We got to do something!" she shouted.

Celestia and Obsidian were silent and slowly shook their heads.

"There is nothing we can do for Moondancer anymore. It is far too late already. The demon consumed her soul and broke free. She is lost and will never be able to experience rest," Obsidian explained.

Twilight collapsed on her haunches as she heard this. An unbearable feeling of guilt overwhelmed her and she began to cry.

"This is my fault. I broke her heart and that is why she grew insane!" she spoke. Her friends embraced her immediately, trying to comfort her.

"No, Twilight Sparkle. Don't start thinking like that. If there is anyone to blame for this, it is Nightmare Moon. Without her fragment, Moondancer would have never been able to grow insane," Princess Celestia explained, trying to cheer up her star student.

Again, silence filled the courtroom for a few moments, as they all processed the recent events.

"But... what do we do now?" Rarity wondered.

"I don't know. I will have to clean up the chaos the new demon has caused and try to cover it up somehow... but how am I going to explain this? Especially to Luna?" Princess Celestia replied.

"Explain what, sister?" another voice spoke, coming from the door.

The Princess of the Night entered the courtroom.

"Luna!" Celestia exclaimed in surprise and shock.

"Our guests are uneasy and we are greatly bewildered about what hath just happened. So we were wondering what might be going on... Wait. Who is this? Another alicorn?!" Princess Luna wondered in surprise at the sight of the black stallion with the curved horn and the bat wings.

Once again, it became silent for a moment, as Celestia tried to think of an explanation.

"No, Luna. He is-" she started, but suddenly became interrupted by Twilight.

"He is a reaper!" she shouted out loudly.

"Twilight!" Celestia exclaimed in shock.

"Forgivest me?" Luna asked.

"Princess Celestia. I can't let you punish Obsidian. He did nothing wrong! If it wasn't for him, who knows how many ponies would have died tonight!" Twilight shouted.

"Twilight, I-" Princess Celestia started anew, but got interrupted again.

"This covering and hiding has to end, Princess! If not towards all of pony-kind, then at least towards your sister! Reapers have changed since you command them! You should know that better than anypony else! I alone owe Obsidian a lot for saving my life twice so far! He has done so much for us and now, you want to punish him for that? Reaper-kind deserves to be treated much better! Please, Celestia," the purple mare insisted.

The demi-goddess of the sun had to think about this. She stared at Obsidian, who bowed down before her. Luna just stood there in great confusion.

"You are right, Twilight Sparkle. I think I was too strict and unforgiving towards the reapers all the time. Obsidian. I hereby declare your execution for void," Princess Celestia announced.

The reaper looked up, apparently surprised. Did Twilight just.. save his life? Celestia then turned towards her sister.

"Luna... there is a lot I need to explain and it will not be easy. Everypony, please leave us alone for a while. Thank you for everything," she stated.

The keepers of harmony and the reaper then left the courtroom and went back to the ballroom.

While it was unclear how the night would end in Canterlot, it was very peaceful in Ponyville. Spike was asleep for hours now when he suddenly got woken up by noises coming from downstairs.

"Oh, Owloysius. I'm trying to sleep," he mumbled.

It sounded like books were falling down the shelves. One by one. Spike forced himself out of his bed and walked down the stairs, very sleepy. There was a pony in the dark, scanning through the books. The silhouette was familiar to him.

"Twilight? You're back already? What are you doing in the dark?" he asked.

The creature did not reply. It just turned around to the baby dragon and stared at him with evil, glowing red eyes. He became scared and backed away.

"Spike," the demon said in Twilight's voice, grinning at him while coming closer.


	9. Prelude

Maledictum Insania by Nero Darkard

* * *

Prelude

Original Link:

document/d/1QNm2FTblwPBfbnpuRp6Ur9g589L XlCs_X4XtG8ZbfUw/edit

**Maledictum Insania**

By Nero Darkard (aka. NeroTheDarklord)

Chapter 11: Prelude

Many ponies were still under shock from the battle between Despair and Obsidian. They stared at the cloaked stallion, who was sunken in thoughts. It all happened too fast for any of them to really grasp Obsidian's form properly. But they saw what he was capable of, which terrified them. Three-quarters of an hour passed while the guests were waiting and recovering in the ballroom, hoping the cloaked stallion would not start anything bad again. Then, the royal sisters returned from the courtroom. Both appeared serious. Princess Luna stepped forth and made an announcement.

"Beloved subjects. We regret to inform you that the masquerade ball had been target of a terrorist onslaught. But to our great relief, we can safely say nopony was harmed. This we have to thank a very special guest among you for. His name is Obsidian Shards. Step forth, child of darkness."

The crowd turned to the black stallion and grew big-eyed. The reaper walked through the guests, while they all backed away from him. The ponies had no idea what to think of him. As he walked right in front of the royal sisters and bowed down, Princess Celestia made a request.

"Obsidian, my loyal warrior. Please show all of pony-kind what you truly are."

Even an elder reaper like Obsidian was shocked to hear his mistress giving such an order. This was the entire opposite of what they had been trying to do for more than a thousand years. Still, like all reapers, Obsidian was absolutely loyal to his mistress. He would never disregard an order. Never.

"Yes, my mistress," he replied. His right front hoof reached up to his cloak hood, grabbing it and hesitatingly pulling it back. Then he opened the cloak and spread his wings.

A gasp ran through the guests as he turned around to them. A black pony with skull cutie mark, a black curved horn, black perforated bat wings and two diverse colored eyes? The sight filled them with anxiety, but Princess Celestia rose a hoof into the air to calm them down and continued the speech.

"Subjects of Equestria. What you are seeing before your very eyes is a reaper. They are the highest ranked of my warriors and directly responsible for the peace and harmony in our land. Although they are dark creatures and rather powerful, I ensure you they only want to protect pony-kind. We all owe a great deal to them and after tonight's events, I have decided to stop hiding them from the face of Equestria. Reapers are rare beings. Until today, they never truly were seen as part of pony society. But I wish to change this fact now. Hear my words, subjects of Equestria. From this day forth, reapers are officially accepted as the fifth race of ponies. I hope you all will accept them with the same tolerance as any other race."

A deafening silence fell on the castle as Celestia finished speaking. The sheer controversy of Celestia's praising words and the sight of this obviously dangerous black stallion made it very difficult for them to make up their minds. After almost twenty seconds of silence, they finally decided to trust Celestia's judgement and wisdom. The crowd suddenly broke into loud cheering. Obsidian was the only one who still stood there in great disbelieve... Acceptance? Can this be possibly true? After one thousand years of Celestia's strict leadership, spreading rumors and the hate ponies used to face him with when he actually had to interact with them, reapers were now suddenly accepted?

"Unfortunately, since the castle has become the scene of a terrorist attack, Princess Luna and I have to declare the Grand Galloping Gala Midnight Masquerade to be concluded. We have to investigate on what precisely happened and how it could come to this. We ask you for your understanding. Have a good night, my beloved subjects!" Celestia finished.

The guests were a little disappointed, but they expected something like this. As the ballroom cleared out, Obsidian was still there, the keepers of harmony now gathering around him. He still could not believe what just happened. The entire scenery seemed so unreal to him. A tap on his shoulder by Princess Luna made him realize this was not a dream. In front of her hovered Obsidian's mask and the outfit Rarity made for the black stallion.

"Thou hast forgotten this in the courtroom," she spoke.

Obsidian bowed down, picked up his items by magic and placed them on his back.

"I am most grateful that you reminded me of this, Princess Luna," he replied.

Luna just stood there, slowly taking off her own mask. Now that only the six mares and he were left, she could let her guard down and show her true, very sad expression.

"We... don't know what to say... We feel deep guilt for thy destiny, Obsidian Shards," she stated. The reaper shook his head.

"It is not you who cursed me. Do not blame yourself for something you are not guilty of, Princess Luna. It was Nightmare Moon. This difference has to be made clear. Either way, I was chosen by fate at very young age. I do not know a different destiny," Obsidian explained.

Luna stood still for a moment, then nodded in understanding. Princess Celestia as well took off her mask and focused Twilight, who still was very taken.

"Twilight Sparkle... I know this is difficult for you right now. What you have seen is something nopony should ever have to see," Celestia stated.

"It serves me right... I actually deserve much worse..." she replied. The feeling of guilt weighted heavy on her.

"Hold it right there, Twi'! I don't know what happened, but I know better than to believe y'all would have done anything bad on purpose," Applejack interposed.

"Which brings us to the investigation," Obsidian started, turning over to the purple mare. "I regret to ask this of you, Twilight. But we need a witness report."

Twilight looked up to the reaper.

"I... I can't talk about it..." she responded. Rainbow Dash landed next to her and gave Obsidian an angry glance.

"Can't you give her a break, O? You see how hard this is for her right now," she stated.

"Me paenitet, but this is urgent. Tonight's events were extremely suspicious," Obsidian replied expressionlessly.

"What do you mean?" Fluttershy asked carefully.

"All of the guests for the masquerade had been under observation days beforehand. We, the reapers, wanted to make sure no dangerous individuals come near our mistress and her sister. Think about it: how big are the chances that, despite our supervision, an oppressed insane pony made it here and just happened to stumble into the one pony that would make her surrender to her inner demon?" the black stallion explained.

"Obsidian!" Rarity shouted, scandalized.

"Forgive my choice of words, but there is no other way to describe the situation. Did you happen to see the demon? Even I mistook it for a duplication of Twilight for a moment. It is a unique one, which only makes its escape even more dangerous," the reaper continued.

"More dangerous?" Pinkie asked, shaking a bit. The reaper nodded.

"Unique demons are very difficult to analyze. No one can possibly tell what they are capable of. This one is obviously connected to Twilight in some way. The events of tonight had all been arranged and set up. There is no other explanation for how this could have happened. So, we require all the information we can get," Obsidian explained.

Twilight remained silent for a bit more. She understood her report would be important to solve this mystery. The purple mare sorted her thoughts, tried to resume what had happened and began to summarize.

As Twilight finished explaining, she could no longer hold her tears back. All her friends held her tightly and cried along with her quietly.

"Despair..." the reaper spoke to himself.

"What do you say, Obsidian?" Celestia asked.

"It appears as if Despair is a symbolic demon, my mistress. It represents how Moondancer saw Twilight. The missing heart in particular symbolises this fact," the black stallion answered.

"Damnit, O! That's very cruel of you to say!" Rainbow Dash protested angrily. The reaper bowed down to the six friends.

"I apologize if my words may sound tactless right now. But without emotions, it can be difficult to present facts without hurting anypony's feelings. Be that as it may, I can not make a clear image of this demon myself. It was surprisingly powerful for a newborn demon. Medium rank at least and the fact you, Twilight, saw flashbacks when it stared in your eyes is alarming," Obsidian spoke and came over to the purple mare. "Whatever the connection between the demon and you may be, we have to be careful. Please inform me instantly when you happen to see it, or even if you think you saw it."

Twilight nodded slowly. Then Obsidian turned around again and bowed down before the princesses.

"This is all I am able to report at the moment," he concluded.

"Very well," Celestia stated. "Then please escort the ladies back home. I'm expecting frequent update reports from you."

"Yes, my mistress," Obsidian answered. Then, the demi-goddess of the sun walked over to her star student and placed a hoof on her shoulder.

"Twilight... I'm so sorry you have to go through this. Whenever you feel like writing to me, I'm always available for you and I will reply as fast as I can. Goodbye, friends."

The keepers of harmony said goodbye as well and slowly left the castle. As Obsidian was about to leave with them, Celestia asked him back one more time.

"The other reapers need to be informed about their change of position in society. I will arrange Tripudium Messōrum and I want you to deliver the message. Also, I want you to take the keepers of harmony to the meeting," she whispered, so the six friends could not hear it.

Obsidian bowed down, signalling he understood the order. Just when the royal sisters were sure the six mares and the reaper were gone, Luna came close to Celestia.

"Sister, dost thou believe Twilight's powers will awaken in time?" she whispered.

"We can only hope, Luna. We can only hope..." Celestia replied quietly.

When Twilight finally arrived in her library, Spike was already awake. Even though the sun has not gone up yet, he was very busy with his duties. The opening door startled him and for some reason, even the sight of the familiar mare did not calm him down. In fact, it seemed to make him even more nervous.

"You're up already? That's very unusual for- wait! Oh gee! What happened to you, Spike?" the purple mare wondered in a very worried tone.

She realized Spike had several bruises, bleeded out of his nose and had a black eye. Even a few scales seemed to be missing, as if they had been torn out violently.

"I-I, eh. I fell down the stairs! Yes... yes that's what happened!" Spike replied, very nervous.

"Really? Gosh! You must have had some bad luck to get hurt like that," Twilight stated and let some tissues, ointment and band-aids float over to her.

Spike was shaking all over and had a terrified expression on his face. But he did not dare to run away. Twilight taught him quite a lesson on proper behavior around her this night.

"Calm down, Spike. It's not like you're getting an injection," Twilight commented.

Spike closed his eyes and stood as still as he could. The purple mare found his behavior pretty strange.

"You're shaking like crazy! Is something bothering you, Spike?" she wondered.

"N-no! Nothing! I, eh. I'm just still a bit under shock," the baby dragon responded.

"Hm, okay that sounds reasonable. Maybe you should lay down a bit," the purple mare suggested.

Spike just couldn't make any sense out of Twilight anymore. First she punched and threw him around half night long and told him several rules how to respond to her, and now all of the sudden she cared for him and his well-being again? But he knew better than to say anything. He didn't want to lose more scales.

"Y-yes, Twilight! At once, Twilight!" the baby dragon responded and ran upstairs to his bed.

In the meantime, Zecora woke up in her home in Everfree forest. She had to get up early in order to find a special plant she needed for a remedy. She was about to leave when someone suddenly knocked at the door.

"A visitor, this bright and early?

I wonder who could be so twirly!" she spoke to herself and opened the door.

"Salvē, lady Zecora," Obsidian greeted, expressionless as always.

"Ah! It is my good, old reaper friend!

What brings you here to this forest's end?" she asked happily.

"I require your assistance. I need seven bottles of a very specific potion. Here is the recipe," the black stallion responded and handed her a piece of paper.

Zecora read through it carefully and became frightened as she found out what substances she would have to deal with in order to make these potions.

"What you ask of me is very dangerous to make!

My life, and every other creature's around here might be at stake!" she worried.

"I am aware of that. This is why I ask you to make these potions. Your skill in remedies is unmatchable. I am stationed in Ponyville now, so I can not risk a brewing failure," Obsidian replied.

"I see. Sadly, that is true.

But why do you need such a potent brew?" the zebra herbalist asked.

"Mistress Celestia is planning Tripudium Messōrum. This time, for the first time ever, we will have visitors. Six famous mares which you, as I had been informed, know quite well. The keepers of harmony," the reaper stated.

"Twilight Sparkle and her friends?

Their lives must not find early ends!" Zecora exclaimed.

"Rēctē dīcis. This is why I need these potions. No other pony, zebra or reaper all over the land has mastered brewing like you did, lady Zecora. I am convinced that I can entrust you with this task," Obsidian ensured.

Zecora was still unsure. Not only were the ingredients for these potions very dangerous, but the entire brewing process would be very unstable. One little mistake and she would create a large, toxic cloud that instantly killed everything in a large range. But Zecora knew, Obsidian would not ask her to do this if he wasn't absolutely sure she would be better than him.

"Obsidian, I see your intentions are right.

For the results, come back to me tonight," the zebra herbalist concluded.

"Grātiās tibi valdē agō," the reaper thanked, bowing down and leaving again.

Zecora was worried. She went over to a table and studied the recipe Obsidian gave her closely, while taking down notes about what she had to keep in mind during the process. The herbs she planned to gather today would have to wait. This task required her full concentration now.

The next day, Obsidian carefully stored the seven potions Zecora made for him in a small bag in his room. She succeeded on first attempt, just like the black stallion thought. After he was done with the potions, he walked over to the two skulls on his small shrine and stared at them, sunken in thoughts. In just a few days, a brand new chapter in Equestria's history will be written and he would be the one delivering the message to all the other reapers, while the keepers of harmony were present.

"You really should get going, Obsidian. You don't want to be late, don't you?" Odd Cirs reminded.

"Indeed," the black stallion responded and went upstairs. Fluttershy was already out. Only Angel was still in the house, looking at the reaper grimly. Though he just ignored the bunny, stepped out and flew to Ponyville to meet the others.

The keepers of harmony met up at the marketplace. They all seemed rather happy again, but Twilight was no longer as light-hearted as she used to be. Despite of all her friends' attempts to convince her the terrible end of Moondancer was not her fault, the purple mare couldn't get rid of this powerful feeling of guilt that weighted on her. Obsidian landed next to the mares and bowed down to greet them.

"Salvē, O!" Rainbow Dash responded, saluting with a light chuckle. "So what did you want to tell us?"

"Before we get to that, I first have to speak out my gratitude to you, Twilight," the reaper replied calmly.

"Gratitude? For what, Obsidian?" the purple mare wondered.

"For what you have achieved in Canterlot's courtroom," he explained.

"Oh that. It really is nothing. I could not possibly let you get executed," Twilight stated, but the reaper shook his head.

"That is not the main reason for my gratefulness. I do not care about my life. It is the destiny of a reaper to fight until he is of no use for Equestria anymore. If I am ordered to die, I will. What I truly thank you for is what you achieved for reaper-kind that night. You helped improving our status in a way none of us ever imagined," he replied. The six mares became silent for a moment. Then Rainbow Dash spoke up on behalf of the group.

"O, could you please stop talking like that? You're not a soulless killing machine, even if you think that of yourself. You are our friend! And it really hurts to hear you say such things," she commented. Obsidian bowed down again.

"Apologies. My point is that I would like to reward you all for this gift," he continued.

"That really is not necessary, my dear. Knowing that we could help is reward enough for us," Rarity stated, smiling at Obsidian.

"Even if the reward would be an exclusive invitation to the greatest event reapers have to offer?" he asked.

"Oh! An event, an event! Like what? A party? I love parties!" Pinkie Pie shouted in excitement.

"Not precisely a party, but still a rather big event. It is called Tripudium Messōrum. The dance of the reapers. It only takes place once every few years. Now that reapers are official members of Equestria's society, you would be the first guests ever," the black stallion explained.

"Land sakes! That'd be quite an honor!" Applejack commented. Obsidian nodded.

"Your names would go down into the history books. Your reactions to the dance would be decisive for the expectations of all following generations," he continued explaining.

"Well, I don't usually like having too much attention, but I'd love to go!" Fluttershy said. The meditations with Obsidian seemed to start increasing her self-esteem, much to the delight of the rest of the group.

"If that's the case, you can count on me, O! I'd never skip an opportunity to become a legend!" Rainbow agreed. One by one, the other members of the group agreed to join in as well and they started getting excited.

"Bene. The dance will be taking place on top of Death Rock Mountain in three days," Obsidian explained.


	10. Dancing Reapers

Maledictum Insania by Nero Darkard

* * *

Dancing Reapers

Original Link:

document/d/1pVHtcXRUTYobrWUkfsYUY5BQZ67 ldB37jTEsK4M2anY/edit

**Maledictum Insania**

By Nero Darkard (aka. NeroTheDarklord)

Chapter 12: Dancing Reapers

Death Rock Mountain was a place located far behind Stalliongrad and filled with legends and rumors. Ponies said its peak was constantly covered in a gray-greenish cloud and any creature that came too close to it would die instantly. Others said that dark creatures dwelled in there. The cause of this cloud was generally unknown. Only few of Equestria's subjects knew that this place was the only official meeting point of the reapers and the only location where Tripudium Messōrum could be held unnoticed by the rest of the world.

Despite the vast distance between the mountain and Ponyville, none of the keepers of harmony had to worry about coming there too late. Obsidian told them that the reapers set up a rune half way up the mountain to support long-distance-teleportation. The black stallion was the first to arrive at the other end to secure the surroundings, fend off any monsters or demons that were nearby and ensuring the deathly cloud was not too low for the others to follow safely. Then, one after another, he teleported the six mares to him through the rune.

The mountain was tall, steep and made of a dark kind of stone. It would be a long and exhausting way up and the large, threatening cloud that clustered around the peak demotivated them even more. Now that they were here and heard all the rumors about this place, the six mares were not so sure anymore if it was such a good idea to come. Paradoxically, Fluttershy seemed to be the least bewildered of all of them. She kept sticking close to Obsidian and appeared to feel quite comfortable. She trusted him completely and when he said it would be safe and worth it, she had no reason to doubt his words.

"-but why is the dance on top of a mountain? Wouldn't it be more convenient to just have it underground or at a dark place?" Twilight wondered while they were climbing up.

"Minimē. The darkest, most hidden spots are already occupied by the demons. You can believe me when I tell you that we had been searching for a suitable location to meet up for a long time without success. Where there are no demons, there are ponies. Where there are no ponies, there are monsters and where there are no monsters, there are other creatures. In the end, we were forced to claim a territory that was next to entirely deserted already because it provided conditions that were hard to handle: the peak of Death Rock Mountain. To make sure no creature would ever want to come even near our hideout, we poisoned it. The cloud you see up there is our work. It is the result of an old habit some of us have: smoking a herb known as Basilisk Tongue," Obsidian explained.

"What?! You _smoke _Basilisk Tongue? That is one of the most poisonous plants in all of Equestria!" the purple mare proclaimed.

"Yes. For most creatures it is deathly. But you have to admit, reapers are no normal creatures. We are naturally immune to any kind of poison or disease. Smoking this powerful herb has barely any effect on us at all. It only sharpens our senses minimally. If other beings have skin contact with the herb, or even the smoke, they are instantly poisoned and death will occur in seconds," the reaper continued. The six friends became frightened.

"Then why in the name of Celestia would we want to get up there?" Rarity questioned.

"Because I got these," Obsidian replied, opening his cloak and presenting the bag containing seven small bottles.

"Potions?" Applejack asked.

"Highly concentrated and powerful antidotes to be precise. Created by no less than lady Zecora, Equestria's greatest master in natural remedies. I am sure you are familiar with that name?" the black stallion spoke.

"Zecora? Of course! She's our friend!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed.

"Then I take you have faith in her skills?" the reaper asked.

"Obsidian. If you say these potions will keep us safe, that is enough for me to believe in them," Fluttershy stated. The black stallion bowed down to her.

"Grātiās tibi agō, miss Fluttershy."

"Aaaaand you are sure these small things are enough?" Rainbow Dash worried.

"Yes. I know lady Zecora for several years by now and I know when it comes to such things, she ensures that she does not make any mistakes. These antidotes are strong enough to keep you immune to Basilisk Tongue poison for at least twenty-four hours. Even in the unlikely case the effect of one might run out earlier, we still have an emergency potion. None of you will get harmed," Obsidian ensured.

"Well... okay. I trust you, O," Dash responded.

The higher they got, the more difficult the climb became. With each step they got higher, the air became colder and thinner. The wind kept on blowing stronger and stronger. Finally, the reaper allowed them all to drink their potions in order to comfort them more for the rest of the climb. The liquids were of an unpleasant flavor and thickness. Still, the ponies swallowed every last drop out of the bottles. As Twilight was done with hers, something occurred to her. She was surprised she didn't think about it earlier.

"Wait a moment! Are all 87 reapers coming to the dance?" she asked. Obsidian nodded.

"Then who is guarding the demon strongholds?" she shouted in shock. The reaper, though, remained calm.

"Mistress Celestia. I also suppose now that Princess Luna knows about everything, she is helping her," he responded.

"They're guardin' all of them?" Applejack wondered.

"Yes. I am not sure if this is clear to you, but both Mistress Celestia and Princess Luna are demi-goddesses. They are enormously powerful. Sealing off all demon strongholds for a day is a manageable task for them," Obsidian responded.

Come to think of it, the ponies never thought too much about their beloved leaders. They always had been there and they always made everything alright. It now occurred to them that none of them even knew any details about the royal sisters. Where did they come from? Do they have parents? And if not, how were they born? Questions nopony could answer, but that kept them busy until they finally reached the gray-green cloud.

As the group entered the poisonous smoke, their throats became roughened. The air tasted very bitter and caused the six mares to cough. But thanks to the antidotes they drank, the taste and roughness of the smoke soon became neutralized, making it bearable to walk in it.

The smoke also had a pleasant side-effect for the temperature. The air inside of it was significantly warmer than outside of it.

Their visions, first limited, soon adapted to the atmosphere, like when stepping from a bright room into a dark. After just a minute, they could see everything happening on top of this mountain. Dozens of cloaked ponies were walking around, talking to each other, smoking pipes filled with dried Basilisk Tongue leaves or meditating.

When the keepers of harmony became able to see color in the smoke again, they were quite surprised about the appearances of the other reapers. They expected a legion of creatures looking almost identical to Obsidian. But the reapers had all sorts of colors. Blue, green, yellow, brown, orange... the same rule applied for their manes. Not even the curved horns or bat wings seemed to be standard amongst them.

Some had wings, some had horns, but only very few of them had both at the same time. The only features that most of them seemed to have in common where the black eyes, the scars and stitches from their battles.

A brown and red, young stallion who apparently used to be a unicorn turned towards them.

"Ah! Elder Obsidian! It is good to-" he started, but went in battle stance as he noticed the six mares behind him. Obsidian reached out a front leg to stop him.

"Hold it, Copper! These are guests!" he explained.

"Guests?! Tripudium Messōrum never has guests! Who are they anyway?" the young stallion questioned.

"Calm yourself, apprentice! You are speaking to the keepers of harmony!" Obsidian stated. Copper jumped up a bit in surprise and bowed down.

"Excuse me, ladies. I didn't know you would come. It is an incredible honor to meet you all!" he apologized.

"It's okay," Applejack said on behalf of the group.

"You are an apprentice?" Twilight wondered.

"Well, yes," Copper replied, scratching the back of his head. "I'm one of the youngest. 37 years old. Haven't had the chance to consume a lot of demons either."

"It is not the quantity you consume that makes you a good reaper. It is what challenges and missions you can complete in the name of our mistress. You need to learn patience, Copper. With age, your powers and wisdom will increase," Obsidian stated.

"Oh... but don't we get more powers when we consume demons?" Copper wondered.

"Our greatest powers are darkness, death and self-control. Increase your natural dark powers and rely less on the powers demons provide you, or you risk falling on the path of the red reaper," the black stallion explained.

"I will do my best to avoid the red path. Thank you for sharing your wisdom with me, elder Obsidian," Copper thanked and bowed down again. The six mares became confused. But Obsidian noticed their confusion and continued speaking before they could form a question.

"Are we complete?" he asked.

"Not yet. Several are still missing. I will see if I can find out more," Copper answered and walked away. Just a few moments later, a familiar voice was to be heard behind the group.

"Finally another meeting! Gosh, when was the last Tripudium Messōrum? Ten years ago? Am I glad Mistress Cel-" the female voice spoke, but suddenly stopped as she spotted six mares she knew very well. The keepers of harmony as well were shocked to see who was standing there.

"Derpy Hooves?!" they shouted all at the same time.

They could hardly believe their eyes. The gray mare with the blond mane wore a reaper cloak and stared at them in disbelief.

"What are you doing here?" she wondered.

"A better question would be what _you_ are doing here! And why do you wear that cloak?" Rainbow Dash shouted. Derpy's eyes wandered around, apparently aimless. Then she spotted Obsidian Shards.

"Don't tell me this was your idea!" she spoke to the black stallion.

"It is the wish of our mistress that they see Tripudium Messōrum," he replied coldly.

While this answer was enough for the gray mare to calm down, the group became more and more confused.

"No! No, no, no, no, no! Derpy! You can't be a reaper! This makes no sense!" Rainbow protested.

"No? Why not?" Derpy asked calmly.

"You are the clumsiest, silliest, most useless pony I've ever met! Everything you touch breaks!" Rainbow exclaimed . This statement made the gray mare chuckle.

"Why thank you!" she replied, confusing the friends furthermore.

"Derpy is one of our older apprentices," Obsidian started explaining. "She has a very unique way to handle her tasks as a reaper. Instead of hiding herself in the dark like the rest of us, she seeks the attention of other ponies and walks amongst them."

The minds of the six mares were blown. This was too much for them to understand. They had been living with a reaper for years without knowing it?

"But why do you look so... normal?" Fluttershy asked carefully. Derpy seemed to be a bit embarrassed by that question.

"Well. You see... I'm not really good at hunting demons yet. I'm a reaper for over fifty years now and I still only consumed like... um... twenty demons in total or so. I usually only make them flee or banish them. You see, by consuming demons we become stronger. But that also causes our bodies to become corrupted with demonic energy. Elder Obsidian here has consumed almost a thousand demons by now. Would you like to explain that more, Obsidian Shards?" Derpy asked. The black stallion nodded and continued.

"As you may have realized by now, the demonic horns and wings of a reaper are not naturally granted to us. We earn them by consuming demons. There are a few rough stages a reaper goes through from the moment they get cursed until they become an elder like me. The first change is that our eyes turn black. After that, we either grow demon wings or gain a demon horn. Usually, Pegasus-born reapers first get their wings corrupted to demon wings and unicorn-born reapers get their horns corrupted to demon horns. On earth-born reapers, it is random. Then in the last stage, they grow their last missing piece, turning them in what we call an elder."

"Yeah," Derpy started anew. "So the demons we consume change our bodies, making us more powerful. The stronger we get, the better we can handle demons of higher rank. But I for one don't really need all that dark power. I prefer protecting ponies while being just among them, instead of hiding from them at a distance. And to make everypony underestimate me and to erase every possible idea I might be strong and dangerous, I act very clumsy and destroy stuff on purpose."

"You do that on purpose? Gee, Derpy. What does Celestia think about this?" Fluttershy asked.

"Why, she supports it! Mistress Celestia likes my tactic and stations me in cities on purpose, because I adapt to them very well. She likes my silent ways to get rid of demons, even without consuming them! And the cities I am in sometimes get provided extra money to repair what I break. This tactic had been working for quite a while now. But honestly, I don't think Mistress Celestia would want more reapers that act like I do. I just cost more than an average reaper. Besides, my way is rather tricky for a reaper," the gray mare continued.

"What do you mean by that, my dear?" Rarity wondered.

"Well, to act like I do, you need emotions. With all respect, but an emotionless master of the deathly arts like Obsidian would not be able to act authentic enough to fit in my role. No offense, elder," Derpy said carefully. Obsidian nodded, telling her it was fine for him.

"Anyway, I keep some of my emotions in order to be able to act clumsy, silly and useless. This cleavage between the professionalism of a reaper and the behavior of an average pony is something only very few can pull off. But I know, one day, my body will eventually get corrupted by the demons I have to consume when there is no other choice. Then I can no longer hide between the ponies and have to act like the others," she concluded.

"That will not be necessary, apprentice. Our status in pony society has changed," Obsidian stated. Derpy tried to focus him in confusion, one eye staring at him, the other wandering around aimlessly.

"I will tell everyone when all have arrived," he spoke. The keepers of harmony were busy sorting what they just learned. It all actually made sense. Twilight, for example, remembered seeing Derpy already fully grown during her childhood, back in Canterlot. By now, Derpy would be older than Granny Smith. But she still looked like a young mare at the peak of her physical fitness. The reaper curse must be the reason for this, she figured. It would cause reapers to stop aging when they reached a certain age. That also would explain why Obsidian still looked young and vital, even though he was over three hundred years old.

"So... you said you defeat demons by banishing them? How do you do that without dark magic?" the purple mare asked.

"Well," Derpy began, turning sideways and opening her cloak. "with the help of these."

She presented her cutie mark. But something was different with it. Everypony knew she had bubbles as cutie mark. But they looked strange this time. They had more details, more symbols.

"Wait... those aren't... _Runes?!_" Twilight exclaimed in surprise. Derpy giggled a bit.

"Yes, yes. I just paint them to bubbles with waterproof paint when I'm in the public. But they actually are runes," she explained.

"So your special talent is rune magic I reckon?" Applejack asked.

"Yep," the gray mare replied, winking. "no one beats me on that! I can draw runes in perfection! I even invented a few. Those on my flank also are fully functional! I can basically cast some rune spells anytime! I just need to bump into something with my backside! I mean, honestly. Did none of you ever notice that when something went wrong, I usually bumped into it?"

The more she explained, the more logical things appeared. The ponies realized they missed questioning their surroundings enough. So many things had been set up by Celestia, just to ensure ponies lives were as easy and happy as possible.

"And your eyes? What's about them?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"Aha! So you're getting it! Well, my eyes are the result of an... you could say accident. One time, when I was still pretty inexperienced, I walked into a demon that was too strong for me. I could not make it flee and had nothing to seal it into. I panicked a bit, drew a banisher circle and tried to seal the demon away without a vessel. But I was silly enough to stand inside the rune myself. Well, in the end, the demon was banished. In my left eye. It turned red. I could not leave it like this. It would make ponies suspicious! So... I tore it out and ate it!" Derpy stated.

"You did WHAT?!" Rarity shouted. The idea shocked the ponies and made them sick.

"What choice did I have? This way, I could consume the demon and got rid of a problem with my body. Well, ever since then, I don't have a real left eye anymore," the gray mare continued explaining.

"Then what is that?" Fluttershy asked, pointing at Derpy's left eye.

The gray mare then lifted her left front hoof and placed it over the eye. She seemed to somehow pull on it. With a plopping sound, it came out. Derpy presented it to the rest of the group, causing Rarity to nearly faint.

"A glass eye, of course! I mean, I would not look very trustworthy with an empty eye-socket, would I? Only problem with this thing is that I can't control it. It wanders around at its own will. But actually, I like that! It makes me look even sillier, supporting my disguise!"

The six mares had no questions left. They still had problems getting what they learned about the gray mare in their minds. Twilight and Fluttershy turned to Obsidian. He knew what they were thinking.

"Despite the fact she is still a rather young reaper, she has my respect. She already is very professional and tactical. She taught me several runes and, yes, the idea to seal the Salamander in my right eye was inspired by her," he explained.

"You still have it in there? Why don't you eat it as well, like I did?" Derpy asked while pushing the glass eye back in her empty socket.

"You should know me by now, Derpy. If I can not defeat and consume a demon in combat, I do not risk to unleash it again after banishing it," the black stallion replied. Derpy shrugged and turned back to the keepers of harmony.

"Well I hope you enjoy Tripudium Messōrum. We never had guests before, so I can't say if you will like it or not. Now if you excuse me, I'd really like to meet the others, too. Oh, and... please don't tell anypony about my true identity."

With these words, Derpy left the group and walked deeper into the gray and green smoke, towards the other reapers. That sure was an encounter the keepers of harmony did not expect. They wondered if they would meet more familiar faces here and learn more shocking truths.

The sun could barely be seen through the smoke. But it seemed as if it was slowly setting. The keepers of harmony walked around the mountain peak and met up with other reapers. They all were very shocked to see visitors, but quickly accepted them. Despite the efforts of the six mares, they could not find another person they knew. So they stopped looking around after a while and talked to the reapers. They had intriguing stories to tell. The keepers of harmony learned many aspects of the giant system behind the management of Equestria. Princess Celestia did whatever she could to make ponies believe their homeland was safe and peaceful. Friendship and harmony were not among the most important values of the land for no reason. They were steps to strengthen the souls of ponies and to make it more difficult for demons to reproduce.

The time passed on. More and more reapers arrived. Yet, a few still seemed to be missing. Obsidian decided to go around the mountain peak to look for the others. While he was gone, the keepers of harmony kept hearing reapers talk to each other about 'the red reaper', 'Malice' and 'the red path' secretly. They knew Obsidian was avoiding these topics and it seemed like, when he was around, he made sure the other reapers did not use these words either. But Twilight wanted to learn more about the reapers and their secrets. So she confronted three of them, who she just had caught talking about Malice.

"Excuse me, but what is all this talking about a red reaper and Malice about?" the purple mare asked. The three reapers found themselves in a very inconvenient situation.

"Miss Sparkle... we... we don't like this topic. Even when we talk about it with each other, it is frowned upon," one of them spoke.

"Well, Azure. I say, let them know. It is the reason why Tripudium Messōrum was established in the first place," another said. The first one sighed.

"You're right... Well, keepers, it is a tale we are not very proud of. For the first two hundred years after Nightmare Moon was sealed into the moon, Mistress Celestia cared very little about us. Even the reapers back then thought they were very different from normal ponies. Indeed, we are. But not different enough to not fall to insanity ourselves. The first generation was foolish to think reapers were immune to Maledictum Insania. Then, the day came that changed everything..." Azure told, but then suddenly stopped. It seemed to be difficult for her, so the third one spoke up for her and continued.

"There was an elder back then... his name had been forgotten over the ages. But it was overshadowed by the name he was given after these events anyway... He became what we call a red reaper. An elder fallen to insanity for consuming too many demons. Mistress Celestia ordered the reapers back then to hunt and consume as many as possible. This one day, one of the elders consumed a demon too much. They out powered his mind from the inside and drove him crazy. I don't want to gross you out with the details, so I'm just going to say he caused a massacre. The first generation was completely unprepared for such a case. They could not stop him in time to... prevent Malice from being born."

"Malice... Obsidian mentioned this demon before. The second strongest demon that ever existed," Twilight commented.

"You have no idea how powerful he was. He fused together out of the hundreds of demons that the elder consumed. As he broke free, he adapted the reaper curse of his host. Even we can't say for sure what he was capable of, for the sole reason he eliminated half of the first generation and every last elder. They had no chance against him. If Mistress Celestia wouldn't have come and supported them in the battle, no one would have survived. It was pure luck they defeated him. As a result of this battle, the old castle of the royal sisters was destroyed. When the reapers tried to consume Malice, they had to face he was simply made out of too much demonic energy to handle. Many reapers tried to consume him at once, but still a vast amount of his power was spilled, causing the creation of Everfree forest. Those who did manage to partially consume him instantly turned into elders. That's how immense his power was. Well, our demon ranking system only went up to high until that moment. But Malice was clearly above that. So we had to set up a special rank just for this one. Super-high. Gosh... just think about it. A super-high ranked demon with the powers of an elder reaper. Just the idea gives me the chills," the reaper explained, shaking a little. Twilight and the others were speechless. The second reaper took the silence to give out more information.

"It turned out Malice was what Nightmare Moon planned to create when she cursed ponies with the reaper curse. He acted as her personal commander and was just minimally below her in rank. After we defeated him, it became clear to us and Mistress Celestia that this could happen again when another one of us fell to madness and would not get reaped in time. So our mistress started caring more about us and our mental stability. Several standards and rules had been established. One of them being Tripudium Messōrum, the dance of the reapers. All this is only to ensure none of us would ever risk to become a red reaper. Even if that happened, we now have plans and tactics to deal with a red reaper. Though we could never put them to test, yet. There never has been a second red reaper or Malice yet. Not even Truesight can predict if there will ever be another one."

"Truesight? Who's that?" Pinkie Pie wondered.

"You haven't met lady Truesight yet? She is a living legend! I thought she would be the first reaper you walk into because she is always the first to arrive at Tripudium Messōrum," the reaper explained.

"Well no, we haven't met her, yet. Where is she?" Rarity asked.

"She is right over there, where the others cluster up. She is always in much demand for her special talent," Azure explained.

"What's her special talent?" Twilight asked.

"Predicting the future!" another reaper answered.

After a short waiting with the reapers that surrounded Truesight, it was their turn to meet her. She was sitting on the ground, drawing symbols on a piece of paper with an enchanted quill.

"Hello, miss Truesight. My name-" Twilight started, but got interrupted by the reaper clairvoyant.

"-is Twilight Sparkle. Your friends Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash are with you. You are the keepers of harmony. Obsidian Shards guided you here. Right now, he is outside of the poison cloud, searching for other reapers and guiding them up to the peak. But he will be done soon," she stated calmly.

"Wow! How did you know that? Do you have Pinkie senses?" Pinkie Pie wondered.

Truesight slowly moved her head to them and focused the group. She removed the hood from her head, presenting her face. She had a red coat and black reaper eyes. Her mane was rainbow colored. Two long strains were hanging down next to her eyes. The rest was tied back to a long ponytail. She appeared to be unicorn-born, since she had a horn. But it looked unnatural. It seemed like the demons she had consumed started turning it into a demon horn. Then she opened her cloak, presenting her cutie mark. It was an eye.

"Not really Pinkie senses like you have them, Pinkie Pie. But I'm called Truesight for a reason. I saw Tripudium Messōrum. I saw you coming to it, led by Obsidian. And I saw you, Rainbow Dash," she stated.

The friends were stunned. Their eyes jumped between her and Rainbow. The athletic Pegasus mare as well seemed speechless.

"Your mane! It's rainbow colored, just like mine! I've never seen another pony like that before!" Rainbow stated in amazement.

"I as well have never seen another Spectralist in my 122 years until now. I am glad you decided to trust Obsidian Shards and come here," Truesight replied.

"Spectralist? You mean there are more like us?" Rainbow wondered.

"Yes and no. I don't know how many there are right now. We might be the only ones. But we will not be the last," the reaper clairvoyant replied.

"Huh? I don't get it," Dash stated. Truesight turned back to her paper and continued taking notes by letting her quill fly over it through magic.

"You don't have to. It is not important for you. Anyway, we don't have any time left to talk. Obsidian Shards will return in a few minutes. He found the last missing reapers and will bring them here. Tripudium Messōrum is about to start. He will be looking for you, so I advice you meet him," she spoke.

"Okay, lady Truesight. It was... insightful to meet you," Twilight thanked.

"We will meet again one more time. Until then, farewell," Truesight concluded. The six mares then went back to where they came from and waited for Obsidian to arrive.

It was dark now. Not only on the peak of Death Rock Mountain, but also in Ponyville. Spike was preparing to go to bed, when the door suddenly opened.

"Twilight? You are back? I thought you would be gone until tomorrow!" Spike wondered at the sight of this purple mare, standing in the dark.

"I lied," she responded. Her eyes were glowing red again and she grinned at the baby dragon.

"Oh no! No, not again!" he shouted desperately, just before he got lifted up in the air by magic and thrown through a closed window, causing the glass to shatter.

As Truesight predicted, Obsidian soon returned, followed by four reapers. Those were the last missing ones. Now that the dance could finally begin, the reapers gathered in the center of the cloud. The keepers of harmony followed Obsidian, but he stopped them.

"Ladies, please stay at distance. It might get dangerous if you come too close," he explained.

"Dangerous? What could be so dangerous about a dance?" Rarity asked.

"You will see," the black stallion answered and met up with the other reapers.

The younger ones formed a crowd, facing the elders. They welcomed them to the meeting and shared a part of their wisdom with the apprentices in the ancient language the reapers use. But Obsidian had a different message to deliver, which was so important that he had to speak it out in the modern tongue to ensure even the youngest understood it.

"Messōrēs. I have tidings from our mistress to present to you. She personally asked me to inform you all about an important change that has dramatic influence on our rules and position," he started. All reapers focused him in surprise.

"An incident had occurred during the night of the Grand Galloping Gala Midnight Masquerade, which forced our mistress to inform all of pony-kind about the existence of reapers," the black stallion continued.

A few of the apprentices gasped in shock. Uneasy mumbling spread in the crowd. Obsidian lifted his right front hoof to calm them down and continued.

"Yes, Messōrēs. The ponies of Equestria now know about us. But we do not have to worry. Maledictum Insania is still a well kept secret and our mistress turned this situation to our advantage. She declared reapers to the official fifth pony race. The other races are willing to accept us as what we are. We have been gifted an opportunity that never occurred before. We can walk among the ponies, talk to them and live with them as if we were one of their kind again," he explained.

The older reapers were suspicious. Just imagining to walk between the subjects of Equestria in the middle of the day filled them with inconvenience. They were just so used to hide in the dark and live in solitude. The apprentices, though, seemed delighted of finally having a chance to be with ponies in everyday life again. Some of them still had living friends and family members they would be able to see again. Derpy Hooves was the first to raise her voice and respond to the news.

"Benedicta sit īnfīnīta grātia Dominae tōtius mundī!" she shouted, praising their mistress.

The other reapers immediately joined her and cheered loudly. So did the elders and even Obsidian Shards, though their faces remained expressionless. After a few more words from the other elders, the speeches ended and the dance began.

The reapers formed a large circle with multiple rings towards the center. The youngest reapers were near the center, while the elders formed the outmost all sat down to the ground and closed their eyes at the same time. For the first ten minutes, nothing happened. They just sat there and meditated together. Rainbow Dash already started to get bored and disappointed. She was expecting more action from something that was called the dance of the reapers. Though she quickly had to face she judged the event too early when the reapers, all in perfect synchronicity, suddenly jumped up and began dancing in place. A meditative dance with semi-acrobatic moves. They all performed the same movements perfectly synchronized. Not one of them was just a split of a second too late or too early. The keepers of harmony were stunned.

"How do they do that without practisin'?" Applejack wondered.

"I... I think I know!" Fluttershy stated in fascination.

The friends turned towards the yellow mare. Her eyes were wide open and glued to the circle of dancing reapers.

"They feel it! _I_ feel it!" she spoke, getting more and more excited.

"Feel what, Fluttershy?" Twilight asked.

"I don't know..." she answered, shivering a bit.

She had no idea what she was experiencing. Of all the six mares, she was the only one who could feel an intense sensation of power and balance rushing through her body. She figured the reapers would feel it as well, just a lot more intense. It guided them. Told them how to move.

The movements of the reapers started getting more and more daring. Even though they all had their eyes closed, some made dodging maneuvers while others jumped over and across them with somersaults.

Then, they suddenly stopped again. With a few very slow and controlled moves, they summoned their scythes. Those already skilled enough placed their scythes with the bladed side down, swung around it and climbed on top of them, meditating on the handle. The others just sat on the ground again, holding their scythes in their crossed front legs.

They remained motionless until they reached complete trance. Like before, they suddenly jumped up again and began to swing their scythes around wildly. They even tossed them in the air, letting other reapers catch them and pass on again. The structure of their dance reached a level of complexity now that was barely followable anymore. It seemed like every reaper was interacting with every other reaper in some way, performing extremely dangerous stunts with their scythes.

As time passed on, they seemed to give off a dark aura. The winged reapers flew through the air and the auras of the reapers seemed to blend into each other. Slowly, their beings dissolved more and more, ultimately fusing them together into a single storm of darkness.

Just as the black storm reached its full rage, it suddenly seemed to stop again. Through the darkness, the night sky could be seen. Crystal clear. The mountain peak was filled with a melodic silence. Even though this entire impression was not as strong for the five other friends as for Fluttershy, they still could feel a strong sensation of perfect, dark harmony now.

Power, balance and absolute calmness flooded through all of them. Then slowly, the black, motionless storm sunk down again, splitting back up into the 87 reapers.

They opened their eyes again. Now, after almost three hours from the moment they started, the dance was over. All of the reapers appeared very calm now. Even Derpy had an expressionless face, very unusual for her.

Obsidian immediately turned to Fluttershy. She stared back at the black stallion as well. Now it was clear. Obsidian knew what the power was that rested inside her. The black stallion turned back to the reapers, speaking out their vow with them.

"We live in darkness to hunt what defiles it.

We suffer and die so others don't have to.

We are the reapers, serving Mistress Celestia.

We grant purity and sacrifice for Equestria."


	11. Confession

Maledictum Insania by Nero Darkard

* * *

Confession

Original Link:

document/d/1H6fH4FeTsXDD7xVNDZOiN3cJQ8t jxcBNjnn4rb5ALkc/edit

**Maledictum Insania**

By Nero Darkard (aka. NeroTheDarklord)

Chapter 13: Confession

Tripudium Messōrum was over. The reapers all went back to where they came from and the keepers of harmony also started climbing down Death Rock Mountain to return to Ponyville. Like Obsidian promised, the antidotes lasted until the very end. The group was still too impressed by the day with the reapers, as well as their dance, to talk a lot. They had to sort their thoughts. Obsidian seemed to be even more silent than usual. For some reason he kept on staring at Fluttershy. She, though, did not seem to realize this until he started asking questions.

"Miss Fluttershy, what is the real reason you let me live with you?"

"W... what do you mean?" she simply replied.

"What caused you to let a dark creature like me stay with you?" he asked again.

"I just couldn't stand the idea that you had no real home. I didn't want you to live in Everfree Forest when you could have the chance to live in a warm, dry house," the yellow mare explained.

"But there was more to it, was there not? You felt a kind of connection to me. Something deep and unexplainable. Maybe you would even go so far as to call it destiny?" the reaper continued asking.

Fluttershy became paralyzed for a moment, her face showing a shock filled expression. Was he hinting on... no... he couldn't... he could not possibly know! Or could he? What if he knew? What would this mean? What would she do?

"What's with those weird questions, Obsidian?" Applejack asked. The black stallion now turned his focus away from Fluttershy.

"Nevermind it," he replied, then sunk in thoughts. Fluttershy was very nervous for the rest of the climb down now. She had no idea what was going on in that black stallion.

Going down the mountain was more dangerous than going up, so the group had to take its time. With their minds filled with all the impressions they gained tonight and having to pay attention where they stepped caused the group to stay silent. Especially Twilight tried to sort the thoughts that rushed through her mind.

She learned so much now. About Derpy Hooves. About the society of the reapers. About the red reaper and Malice. This all was so much to handle right now. It made her wonder how she could not have noticed any of that for such a long time.

The day Obsidian arrived in Ponyville changed everything. Their lives were no longer the same ever since. But was this a good or a bad thing? Twilight was not sure, but she started to understand why Princess Celestia recruited Obsidian as their bodyguard. He was familiar with what was going on in the shadows like no pony. Who would possibly be more suitable to reveal the true identity of Equestria to the six mares but him?

Twilight watched her friends walking in front of her. Pinkie Pie and Rarity were to her sides. Suddenly, Obsidian halted.

"What's up, O?" Rainbow Dash asked.

The reaper did not reply instantly. He just made a gesture to tell the group to stay quiet, then listened carefully and looked around in search.

"Ladies, please wait here," he replied and lifted into the air.

The black stallion must have noticed something. He flew around, searching. He was unable to find what caused him to get wary, though he knew something was nearby.

Twilight heard another pair of hooves clattering closely behind her. She turned around.

Two glowing red eyes were staring directly into hers. Before Twilight could realize what was going on, flashbacks started popping up in front of her vision again. They were much faster this time. Within seconds, the last four months rushed past her vision.

Then finally, she found the self-control to scream. All of her friends instantly turned around. A copycat of the purple mare with a bleeding, heart-shaped hole in the chest was standing right in front of Twilight, staring deep in her eyes.

Obsidian, too, heard the scream and turned around, charging towards the demoness. But she already got what she wanted.

She remained calm, gave the black stallion a malicious smile and teleported away. Obsidian hit the brakes hard and came to a full stop just in front of Twilight, who was shaking all over now.

"Twilight! Are you hurt? Did she do anything with you?" he asked while landing. She did not reply and just kept on shaking. Her mind was still overloaded. All of her friends surrounded the purple mare.

"Oh no! Twilight! What was that?" Pinkie Pie worried.

"T-t-that was her! Despair!" she shouted while slowly coming back to senses. Her friends gasped. How could this demon find them so far away from Canterlot?

"That is unusual," Obsidian commented while checking on Twilight's condition. "You seem completely unharmed. Despair did not even try to hurt you? And she can teleport..."

"Is that unusual for a demon?" Applejack asked. Obsidian nodded.

"She was unable to teleport the first time I fought her. She must have gotten stronger. Twilight, did you see flashbacks again?"

"Y-yes! It was like I went through the last months backwards in super speed!" she replied shaky. Obsidian paused for a moment to think.

"Do you think she can see your memories?" he then questioned. The ponies glanced at him worriedly.

"I don't know. But that would make sense," the magical mare answered. Obsidian's face became serious and he looked around again. He could no longer feel the presence of any demons. Despair must be far out of reach now.

"This demon has a plan. I have no explanation for how she could know we are here. It is urgent we return to Ponyville as fast as possible and notify Mistress Celestia," he concluded. The group now had an a lot faster pace while getting back to the teleportation rune.

Obsidian sent the report as soon as he made sure all the keepers of harmony were safe. When he and Fluttershy returned to her cottage, it was already far too late to actually do anything anymore. So they ended the day, though Fluttershy could barely sleep. She was still nervous about the curious words of the reaper. Just what should she do if he really did find out about her secret?

After yet another not very restful night for Fluttershy, Obsidian had a talk with her on the next morning. He confronted her with what he discovered about the yellow mare. It was not what she thought at all, but it surprised her a lot still.

"... you really think I can do that?" Fluttershy asked.

"Nōn dubitō. You have enormous potential, Miss Fluttershy. If we practise together, you will learn to control it. You will realize that all your fears are without reason. You would gain the strength to not only protect yourself, but also all of your friends from next to any threat. There is even the possibility you would become stronger than me," Obsidian responded.

"Stronger than you?! Oh my goodness. I really don't know about that," the yellow mare worried.

"We will see, Miss Fluttershy. Anyway, I need to talk to Twilight about this," the reaper continued.

"Twilight? Why her?" the yellow mare asked.

"Before we can start anything, I not only need your approval, but also hers. She is my superior after all," he explained.

"Oh... yes, I remember," Fluttershy commented. Obsidian bowed down before her and walked over to the front door.

"I will see you later," he spoke and left.

Fluttershy hung her head and gained a sad expression. No. This was absolutely not what she thought he would say.

While Obsidian discovered an extremely powerful aspect of her soul, he could not see the other things that were going on inside her. How could he? He was an emotionless reaper after all. How could he know... how could he care...

Angel saw Fluttershy's sad face. He bounced over to her and tried to cheer her up. But it didn't seem to work. Fluttershy petted him shortly and then started walking upstairs to her bedroom.

The white bunny did not understand what was going on right now. Obsidian said nothing that would hurt her. He can't be the reason why she is so sad. Angel silently followed Fluttershy upstairs and watched over her.

"Hold still, Spike, or I will never get that bandage right!" Twilight said while trying to treat a large cut on the baby dragon's right arm. "I still don't understand how you managed to fall through that window and break it like that."

Spike was shaking heavily. This situation was extremely stressing for him. One wrong word and he knew he would get punished more.

"I-I, eh... I..." he started, but was unable to continue. Twilight's face became suspicious.

"Please don't tell me you did that on purpose," she asked.

"No! Of course not! Why would I do that?" he spoke out loudly.

"I'm worried about you, Spike! This is already the second time in just a few days that you got yourself injured badly while I was away!" she stated.

The baby dragon again was entirely confused by the controversial behavior of the purple mare. Did she really just say while she was away? He wondered what kind of tease that was supposed to be. Since Twilight did not hear a proper statement from him, she was about to speak up again. Then someone knocked at her door.

"We will talk about this later," she stated while getting up. Spike used this moment to run upstairs and hide. The door opened by magic and Obsidian entered.

"Salvē," he greeted.

"Hi, Obsidian," the purple mare greeted back. The reaper closed the door behind him and looked around to make sure no one was listening.

"Is something wrong?" Twilight wondered. Judging the library was safe to talk about his discovery, Obsidian turned his focus to her.

"I was able to identify the source of miss Fluttershy's power," he stated.

"Really? Great! What is it?" Twilight asked in excitement. The black stallion took a moment to think how he was going to present this. It would be hard to believe for her, that was for sure.

"Let me ask you something first. Did you happen to notice any kind of connection between me and her?" he questioned. Twilight looked a bit baffled and started to think.

"Well... hm... you are both kind of calm. She also seems to trust you a lot. And from what you told me, she seems to be pretty interested in meditation and your duties."

"There is more, Twilight. When I was first asked to stay in Ponyville, I would have denied every offer that came from a pony. But when I saw her the first time, the moment she offered me to stay in her cottage, I felt a kind of connection to her. She had something familiar about her that I only knew from reapers. As time passed, she drew my attention more and more. I showed her things I usually would never show a pony. I allowed her to come closer to me and spend more time with me than I usually would allow for anypony else. Then yesterday, during the dance, it all became clear. Did she behave strangely while we were dancing?" the black stallion continued.

"Hmm... yes. She seemed to be very fascinated by watching you all dance. She said she felt something, but could not tell what it is. What are you driving at, Obsidian?" Twilight responded.

"Twilight Sparkle. Miss Fluttershy and I felt the same thing during the dance. The affinity we both share: Darkness," he responded calmly.

"What?!" the purple mare shouted. "Are we talking about the same Fluttershy? One of the shiest, calmest, most insecure and easiest to scare ponies in the history of Equestria?"

Obsidian's face became serious. He nodded, telling Twilight that he was not making jokes. Her expression changed from surprise and disbelieve to a neutral one.

"Okay, Obsidian. Then explain it to me. How can a pony that is so scared of the dark like she is have an affinity to darkness?" she requested from the black stallion.

"Exactly out of this reason. She never learned to face darkness, while she at the same time carried it around in her soul. She is afraid of using her inner darkness, worrying she might hurt anypony or lose control. Her entire insecurity, shyness and anxiety sprouts out of this. She tried to bury this connection inside her, but she will never succeed at it. Her soul is full of darkness. I have never met a pony before that had so much potential. She gives off a sensation that is otherwise only known from elder reapers. Twilight. In her current state, she is unstable. Having such a power and lacking control over it can easily make her fall victim to Maledictum Insania. On the other hoof, if you allow me to train her in the arts of darkness and self-control, she would be able to use this power effectively and become next to immune to the curse of madness. She might even be able to take on higher ranked demons all by herself, though she will be unable to defeat them without the reaper curse," Obsidian explained.

"Wait, wait, wait! You don't plan to turn her into a reaper, do you?" Twilight concerned. The black stallion shook his head.

"Of course not. Although I am convinced she would make an incredible reaper, maybe even the best in all of history just because of her kind personality, I would never place such a burden on her. It is not her destiny to serve in the shadows. She is meant to stay with you and the rest of the keepers of harmony. Besides, it would require the death of a reaper so she could become one. We certainly are not willing to sacrifice one of us just to create a better one of us. Twilight. Please allow me to teach miss Fluttershy the ways of darkness for her own good," he explained.

Twilight thought about this for a moment. The safety of her friends surely was one of the biggest priorities to her. But training Fluttershy in controlling darkness? Whether she really had a strong connection to it or not, this just seemed strange. Obsidian appeared to be absolutely convinced he judged her right, so Twilight believed him. If it was true and the purple mare allowed him to train Fluttershy, she would change for sure. But she would also gain a lot. Maybe she would even be able to live happier with the ability to control what she was afraid of, not to mention she would be able to withstand Nightmare Moon's curse much better. After all, Twilight still remembered what happened to Trixie and Moondancer. She would not be able to bear it if Fluttershy would end up the same way, especially like Moondancer.

"Did you talk to her about this?" Twilight wondered.

"Yes. She as well seemed unsure, but she would agree to it," Obsidian responded. Twilight took herself a minute to make a decision. Then, she finally replied.

"Alright. You can train her, but only under one condition."

Obsidian bowed down before the purple mare.

"Yes, my lady?"

"I order you to ensure Fluttershy will not become a reaper. Whatever it takes, you must prevent this from happening. Do not fail me," she insisted.

"As you command," Obsidian replied.

While Twilight found out about Fluttershy's source of power, Angel found out an entirely different secret of hers. She sat on the floor in her bedroom, staring at a small object in front of her: a gift for Obsidian Shards.

It was very symbolic for her and she planned to give it to him for quite a while now. But she was just too afraid of what might happen then, since she knew Obsidian had no feelings for anypony. What if he didn't like it? What if he said no? That would be just awful! Too awful for her to handle, too awful for her to risk.

She was stuck in a situation where she was powerless. Neither could she go back to the way things used to be, nor could she advance. She hated being beaten by the way things are and after what happened this morning, Fluttershy was sure her last chances had passed.

Tears filled her eyes. Angel was right by her side the whole time. He finally understood and felt incredibly sorry for her misery. He gently placed a paw on her, causing Fluttershy to look at him. She carefully picked the white bunny up and embraced him.

"Oh, Angel. What should I do?" she wondered, starting to cry.

Usually, Angel would guide her and help her through anything that was too difficult for her. But this time, he as well did not know what to do. The situation was very hopeless.

The sound of the opening front door was to be heard, warning both of them that Obsidian had returned. Fluttershy quickly hid the gift in a small cupboard and hoped he would just go back to his room as usual. That, though, was not the case. Fast hoof steps were to be heard on the stairs that lead up to her bedroom. Obsidian must have heard her cry, alarming him. Fluttershy quickly wiped the tears out of her eyes and tried hard to make a happy face. Then the black stallion rushed in.

"Miss Fluttershy, are you alright?" he asked as soon as he entered.

"Um... yes. I'm fine," she replied lowly.

Obsidian stood there, looking at the yellow Pegasus mare with his expressionless face. He knew her just too good by now to fall for such an obvious lie. He heard her and he saw that she had tear trails. Something was bothering her.

"It is my duty to ensure your security. Physically and mentally. Please share with me what is weighting on you," he requested.

Though Fluttershy remained silent. She just looked down to the ground, unable to say anything. She so wanted to just shout out what was going on inside her. But she couldn't. The words were chained inside her and she feared the situation that would be created out of freeing them. Silence filled the cottage for a moment as Fluttershy, Obsidian and Angel just stood there, none of them doing anything to break the inconvenient situation. It was the reaper who finally concluded that pressuring Fluttershy like this was pointless and turned around again.

"Please forgive my curiosity. Twilight Sparkle approved of the training. I suggest you gather your strength for the rest of the day. We will start tomorrow. Bene dormī," he spoke and slowly headed back to the bedroom door.

The yellow mare lifted her head again and stared at the reaper. If only she could say anything. If only she had a solution.

Angel's head turned from her to Obsidian and back several times. Now that he understood, he felt bad as well. He, too, particularly caused this situation to become so difficult for Fluttershy by rejecting the black stallion so much. Angel knew, if nothing happened, this would go on forever. He could not let this happen! He could not take this!

The white bunny hopped next to Obsidian, patting on one of his hind legs in the last moment before he went out of the door. Fluttershy was very surprised by the bunny's behavior. This was the first actual time he interacted with the reaper.

Obsidian stopped and turned around, looking at Angel. The white bunny then focused Fluttershy and made a gesture, asking for forgiveness for his following action. He very quickly bounced to the cupboard in which her gift was hidden and opened it before Fluttershy could stop him.

Inside the cupboard was a small gemstone. A piece of pitch black obsidian, cut in a heart shape and framed in silver with silver wings. It had a stick pin on the back, so he could wear it on his cloak.

Fluttershy was shocked and felt deeply humiliated Angel exposed this very personal secret to the black stallion. She ran over to the cupboard, placed Angel aside of it and shut the door again. She remained facing the cupboard for a moment, afraid of turning around and seeing the reaper's reaction. But she ultimately had to admit she had no other choice anyway.

Obsidian's eyes were wide open. He understood this was a gift, meant for him. He understood it had symbolic value. This caught him completely unprepared.

"You... have feelings for me, miss Fluttershy?" he questioned, very hesitatingly.

The yellow mare did not respond. Her gaze dropped to the floor anew and tears filled her eyes again. This was so embarrassing for her. She didn't know what to say or do. Should she apologize? Should she beg him to not get mad, even though he most likely would not anyway? Or should she even run away? No, that would be the worst idea. She just could not do anything right now.

Obsidian slowly walked over to the yellow mare. Each step he approached made her heart beat faster. She was very nervous, wondering what he was about to do. This question was soon answered as the reaper simply sat down next to her.

He didn't look at her. Instead he stared at the floor, using his dark magic to let the heart pin fly through the room and land just in front of his eyes. He figured the very least he could do was showing appreciation for the gift by examining it carefully.

"Did you craft this yourself?" he asked carefully.

Fluttershy slowly shook her head and started to blush.

"It still is a wonderful piece of art. Very well made," he stated, causing the yellow mare to blush more.

Obsidian Shards was 348 years old. In all the 348 years he had been living so far, such a situation never occurred before. Ever since he became a reaper, all the memories Obsidian had with ponies were only negative. They always hated him, wished him away or threw things after him. Never before had a pony actually liked him. So, the reaper did not know what to do.

In his mind, he was going through possible scenarios, developing out of the current one, depending on his actions. What might happen if he denied her? What would happen if he agreed? Would either decision endanger his mission? And how would the other keepers of harmony react? He needed to make sure he did not make any mistakes now.

Obsidian turned his focus to Fluttershy. She still was staring at the floor, blushing and with tears in her eyes. Without moving her head, she gave him a quick glance, then looked back to the ground.

"Please... say it," he asked of her gently. Fluttershy twitched a little bit in shock from the request.

"Tell me what you think about me. Face to face," he asked anew.

Fluttershy did not move. Her eyes were glued to the bit of floor in front of her. The words were trapped inside her. It was as if they were trying to climb up an enormous wall, from the bottom of her heart, all the way up to her lips. Over several attempts, they tried to get up, but fell down again after just a few steps.

Obsidian noticed she wanted to let him know, but it was too difficult for her like this. It really needed to be face to face. So, he slowly placed his right front hoof under her chin and gently turned her head to his. The reaper looked her into the eyes, trying his best to look as gentle as he could with his left eye being entirely black and his right eye being blind, dead and thoroughly red. Fluttershy looked back into his eyes. Seeing his face helped her, making it a lot easier for the words to leave her lips.

"I love you," she spoke.

As soon as she realized what she just said, Fluttershy looked away in embarrassment and turned bright red.

Now, Obsidian had a clear answer. His expression became thoughtful. For some reason, his eyes wandered over to Angel. The white bunny looked very worried.

This made an important aspect come to the reaper's mind. Fluttershy was the most sensitive and most protected member of the keepers of harmony. If the black stallion denied her and broke her heart, he would lose the trust of the entire group, making his mission impossible to complete. He already acted a lot and made too many sacrifices to abandon his mission now. Completing it had higher priority than anything else, even his own life. If necessary, he would act this additional role as the partner of the keeper of kindness.

Obsidian made his decision.

He placed both of his front hooves on Fluttershy's shoulders, causing her to turn back to him. Then he slowly brought his own face closer and closer to hers. With each inch, Fluttershy started shaking more and more, her pupils shrinking to small dots and her ears dropping in fear. It was not entirely clear to her what he was about to do, but having him so close to her excited her so much, it scared her.

Obsidian kept on proceeding, until his lips finally met hers. The yellow mare's eyes went wide open and her pupils grew big again, sparkling with tears. This being her very first kiss, she somehow managed to blush even more. Her shock and fear quickly vanished and she closed her eyes, giving herself into the overwhelming feeling of excitement and happiness she experienced.

She embraced Obsidian, letting tears of joy and relief run down her face. Her heart raced and felt as if it was growing several times its original size.

Everything was perfect for her now. To her, this was the best thing that could have turned out of this situation. He accepted her and loved her as well. They were a couple now. This was the happiest moment in Fluttershy's life.

The kiss ended. The yellow mare opened her eyes again and smiled widely with her teary face. This was also Obsidian's first kiss. But while she was overwhelmed with happiness, the reaper did not feel a thing.

He forced himself to smile back at her weakly, and embraced her again, simply to get his face out of her and Angel's line of sight. He instantly regained his typical expressionless face and already planned to report this change to Mistress Celestia. She would definitely not be happy with this.

Angel was very relieved now. He wanted to just leave them like this, but he still owed something to Obsidian. With a bit of regret, the white bunny bounced over to the freshly formed couple and tapped the reaper again.

The embrace ended and Obsidian turned to him. Angel still had an a little grim expression while he reached out his right paw, offering a truce. Obsidian agreed to it and shook his tiny paw. After that, Angel bounced downstairs, leaving the fresh couple in their happiness.


	12. Demon Night

Maledictum Insania by Nero Darkard

* * *

Demon Night

Original Link:

document/d/1EsjzrZGVs05jW8PG-LjUQWooZuKNXXCt-5yrzrcrgTE/edit

**Maledictum Insania**

By Nero Darkard (aka. NeroTheDarklord)

Chapter 14: Demon Night

"... and then, it just happened!" Fluttershy finished explaining happily the next day.

As part of her training, Obsidian insisted on her being the one informing her friends about their relationship. While Pinkie Pie was very excited about this development, the other keepers of harmony were rather suspicious.

"I know what you may be thinking right now. Yes, I am an emotionless killer. I reminded you often enough of that myself. All I can say is that I underestimated the connection between Fluttershy and me. We share more than just the same affinity. I ask you for your understanding, keepers. It indeed is unusual for a reaper to have a partner, but that does not mean it never happened before. Please, grant me the opportunity to prove my intentions. All I wish to do is to make Fluttershy happy," the black stallion stated, causing the yellow mare to blush a little at the last sentence.

Her friends were still not too sure what to think, but Obsidian seemed to mean it. Fluttershy stood right next to him the whole time, leaning lightly against him. Obsidian usually rejected any kind of unnecessary closeness, but he tolerated her. He even wore the heart pin she gifted him. Fluttershy always had this special something about her. She could warm the hearts of even the grumpiest of ponies and even befriended a raging manticore once, years ago. Could it be true? Could she have managed to warm the heart of this cold reaper?

"You two make quite a couple! I really wish the best for you!" Twilight suddenly stated.

Although she was just as unsure as the others, she had her motives to support their relationship. She still blamed herself for what happened to Moondancer. All she had to do was accept her love, and she would still be alive. Due to her rejection, her soul is lost to the demons now. Twilight swore herself that she would do whatever she could to prevent such a thing from happening around her ever again.

Twilight, being the leader of the group, set the standard for the others with her approval. If a smart pony like her thought this was a good idea, then it just had to be a good one. They congratulated the couple individually. Pinkie Pie even went so far as to suggest a party to celebrate. The idea was met with agreement and just an hour later, the friends found themselves in Sugarcube Corner.

The party was a lot of fun for the ponies. While they were dancing, eating and playing games, Obsidian held himself more in the background, as usual. Just this time, Fluttershy was right by his side. Pinkie convinced the Cakes to do a small catering service for her friends. As they heard what was to celebrate, they just had to agree to it. Pinkie of course told them about Obsidian Shards. But they still remembered him from the past. During a moment where Fluttershy was dancing with her friends, Obsidian had a talk with Carrot Cake and Cup Cake.

"Almost fifteen years have passed since you came that one night and brought us this special bundle... I hope you know how much you changed our lives with that," Carrot Cake whispered.

"There was no other option and you know that. No one else was left that I could have gone to. Mistress Celestia and the reapers are aware you left your past behind you. But you still have it in your blood," the black stallion explained.

"Yes, deary. We know. This all was only possible because of our past and the fact that we were friends with her family. But still, you can't imagine what we have to go through. We have to be so careful all the time... And now that we have children, we need to be extra careful!" Cup Cake spoke lowly.

"We all have our burdens. We all have to make sacrifices at some point. This one is yours. You should be grateful Mistress Celestia granted you the chance to prove yourselves," the black stallion stated. The Cakes sighed in low spirit.

"I guess you're right. Our families have done terrible things. You never really get it out of your head either. There is just no day where we don't have to think about our hunger. Right, honey bun?" Carrot Cake spoke. Cup Cake nodded in agreement and continued.

"Well, we learned to live with it and to suppress it. But _she_ never managed that. She gets so angry each time we try to teach her. But that was just typical for her family. They never understood! She even tries to make us eat with her sometimes! I know you do and you can handle it. But we are ponies! We would relapse if we did that!"

"The biggest problem is that she now slowly tries to get Pound and Pumpkin interested in her hobby. We are afraid we might lose them!" Carrot Cake worried.

"Have faith in our mistress, Mr. and Mrs. Cake. She has everything arranged. Speaking of your children: I heard they are quite strong," Obsidian commented.

"They are, but that's normal for foals of our bloodline. We all were quite some jump starters. Pound Cake learned to fly when he was just one month old! Same goes for Pumpkin and her magic abilities! All the other parents envy us for our talented children. Oh, if they knew where they got these powers from..." Cup Cake worried.

Obsidian noticed that Rainbow Dash was coming over to them, so he ended the conversation. The Cakes went back in the kitchen to bring more sweets.

"What's up, O?" Rainbow asked.

"Nihil novum," he replied.

The athletic Pegasus mare stepped next to him and started whispering.

"You really are serious about Fluttershy, aren't you?" she asked.

Obsidian nodded, then they both became silent while watching their friends playing games. Fluttershy seemed to be very light-hearted. She beamed and looked very happy. Occasionally, she glanced over to the reaper, smiling at him warmly. Finally, Rainbow broke the silence.

"Obsidian. Fluttershy and I are childhood friends. I know her better than anypony else, and I've never seen her eyes sparkle like that before. She seems so happy right now..." she stated with a bit of worry in her voice.

The athletic mare then turned her face to the reaper and gained a very serious expression.

"If you break her heart, then I swear, this will be the last thing you ever do! You got that?" she threatened him.

Obsidian remained unmoved and replied calmly.

"Rainbow Dash, your loyalty to your friends is admirable. Same goes for your courage, as you risk to threaten an elder reaper. But your worries are without reason. My sole desire is to protect you all. Now that Fluttershy and I share this special bound, you have my word that I will protect her with my life."

This statement satisfied Rainbow. Her face became more relaxed again.

"Good. That's what I wanted to hear. I take you by your word, O!" she stated and went back to her friends.

Obsidian thought he finally had an undisturbed moment to meditate, but then yet another familiar voice appeared.

"Very impressive, Obsidian! You sounded so convincing I almost believed you!" the voice spoke.

"So it is you again, Odd Cirs. I have not heard a word of yours for weeks," Obsidian whispered.

"What? Did you think I would just leave you without a word? You're funny, Obsidian! Don't worry, I will talk to you more often now again!" Odd Cirs stated.

"Not much to my appreciation..." the reaper stated coldly.

"You wound me, Obsidian. I've been such a loyal companion for you all the time! And unlike Fluttershy, I won't ever stand in your way!" the voice exclaimed.

"Miss Fluttershy is not standing in my way. The opposite is the fact. She indeed draws my attention," the black stallion responded.

"What's this? You really like her? Are you growing soft, Obsidian?" the voice wondered.

"Certē nōn mūtātus sum. I do not like or dislike anypony. It merely is my mission to protect the keepers of harmony and guide the events to lead to the conclusion my mistress desires. If training miss Fluttershy has the positive side effect that she can support me effectively, then this is much to my advantage," the reaper replied.

"Tactical, cold and very smart. You really are a lot of fun to be around, Obsidian!" Odd Cirs spoke one last time, then vanished again.

Just a couple of weeks later, the summer ended. The news that reapers had been accepted as an official pony race reached the village. Everypony was talking about it. It was that time when Derpy Hooves finally decided to abandon her disguise and show herself in the public, wearing her reaper cloak and unpainted cutie marks. She was met with a lot of confusion and shock at first, but the ponies soon proved their sociality and accepted her as what she was. From that day on, Derpy was faced with a lot more respect.

The air slowly became colder and the leaves changed their colors. The pumpkins that had been planted at Sweet Apple Acres earlier this year were almost fully grown and would soon be ready for harvest. Everypony knew what was coming next. One of the most famous events in the equestrian calendar: The Nightmare Night Festival.

Fluttershy and Obsidian have been training every day until now. She learned incredibly fast. What took an average reaper with no inborn affinity to darkness years to learn, she understood much sooner. Yet, they were only scratching on the surface. Just like darkness itself is deep and hard to see through, so is the knowledge that is necessary to understand and control it.

Still, Fluttershy enjoyed this time a lot. Each moment she could spend with Obsidian made her happy. The reaper was still kind of distanced and only stood close to Fluttershy when she desired it. They also still slept in their own rooms. Fluttershy simply considered this an act of politeness, as he might not have wanted to pressure her too much and wanted her to be in control of how fast their relationship deepened. The black stallion, though, was only focused on their training.

Yet, it came to a sudden hiatus as the night of nightmares approached. Fluttershy only learned the most basic things about darkness so far. She still feared the creepy.

"Fluttershy. You are misunderstanding darkness. There is nothing terrifying about it," Obsidian spoke, trying to re-encourage the yellow mare.

"B-but... why is it so scary then?" she wondered.

"Your fear of darkness does not sprout out of darkness itself. Look deeper inside yourself. It sprouts out of the experiences you made with it. The creatures that hid themselves within it: monsters and demons. True darkness, Princess Luna's darkness, is peaceful and calm. You have met the Princess of the Night. You realized she means no harm to anypony. She and Mistress Celestia are the only ponies in all of Equestria that are unaffected by Maledictum Insania, because they have no fragments of Nightmare Moon resting inside them. Thus, they are the ones you can trust blindly. What you fear is what Nightmare Moon and her demons made out of darkness. They defiled it, filled it with dread and horror. Search for the true darkness and fight against the corrupted, red darkness of the demons," Obsidian explained.

"I... I understand, but... I just can't concentrate. Can we maybe have a break until Nightmare Night is over? Please?" the yellow mare begged. She still had a long way to go before she could accept darkness and the powers inside her.

"As you wish. What would you like to do in the meantime?" the black stallion questioned. Fluttershy went over to him and leaned lightly against him.

"I just want to be with you. Everything else doesn't matter. I feel safe around you," she stated. Having a pony this close to him still inconvenienced the black stallion. His professionalism helped him keeping this unnoticeable, though.

"Sentiō," he replied after a short moment. It was still early in the morning. They remained silent, while Fluttershy watched the sun rise. Obsidian simply looked down, avoiding the light.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I forgot you don't like the sun for a moment..." Fluttershy apologized. The black stallion shook his head.

"It is fine," he responded. The yellow mare thought about what they could do together. Then she suddenly had an idea, which might satisfy both of them.

"How about we go for a picnic today? I bet it would be lovely with all these colorful trees. And since the Running of the Leaves is still coming, there would be enough shadows for you," she suggested.

"As you wish," Obsidian agreed. Fluttershy smiled happily and went inside to make some preparations.

"Sheesh. School can be so boring. Glad we're out of it soon," Scootaloo stated to her friends.

Two years have passed since the cutie mark crusaders all finally discovered their special talents. Scootaloo was an excellent racer with her scooter and even won a trophy, so her cutie mark was a scooter wheel, tossing up dust. Sweetie Belle discovered her talent while she was asked to sing on stage for her school. Her cutie mark looked like a microphone with a heart shaped tip. Applebloom was especially gifted in constructing and restoring things, so her cutie mark had the look of a crosscut saw and a hammer, crossing each other. By now, they all were young teens and would graduate next year.

"Well, school goes on for me. I plan to sign in at the music school. Need to practise, you know," Sweetie Belle stated.

"That just wouldn't work for me. As soon as I'm done, I'll have all of Ponyville to fix up. The buildings are in a down right bad condition," Applebloom commented.

"But we will still meet up time by time, won't we?" Scootaloo wondered.

"Ah, don't cha worry, Scoots. A cutie mark crusader once, a cutie mark crusader for life!" Applebloom replied.

"Exactly!" Sweetie Belle agreed. Scootaloo grinned happily.

"So, got anything planned today, guys?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"Well, I'm old enough for the Running of the Leaves now. So I thought I should practise a bit and have a run through Whitetail Woods. We could have a trip there," the young orange Pegasus mare suggested.

"Sounds lovely!" Sweetie Belle agreed.

"Sure thing! Whitetail Woods is always the purdiest during fall!" Applebloom added.

Many ponies were visiting the forest now the final days before the running, to catch one last chance to see it from its most beautiful side. So did Fluttershy, Obsidian and Angel, as they decided their picnic should be held there. The yellow mare brought some extra supplies for the local animals. Winter would be coming soon and they still needed to prepare for their hibernation.

"My love, have you ever considered taking care of animals yourself? I mean before you became a reaper?" Fluttershy wondered. Obsidian was sitting under a tree.

"I can not tell for sure. My memories of this time have grown shallow over the centuries. The only moment I still remember clearly is when I became cursed, by the age of two. That day is one I will never forget," he responded.

"You were that young? Oh my goodness. So you pretty much grew up living as a reaper..." Fluttershy said in a sad tone.

Obsidian nodded and closed his eyes to end the conversation and begin his meditation. Although he was talking more openly about his past with Fluttershy, he still wanted to avoid this topic, if possible. The yellow mare understood this. She and Angel just started unpacking her basket in the shadow of a nearby tree. Suddenly, they heard a pony rushing by, followed by loud cheering from two young mares.

"Wow! Not bad Scootaloo! You broke your personal record!" Sweetie Belle spoke out loudly.

"Thanks, Belle," the orange Pegasus mare replied, panting. "I know I'm not the best at running, but I will still give my best during the race!"

Fluttershy hadn't talked to the crusaders for more than a month. She decided to walk over to them and have a chat.

"Hello there, girls!" Fluttershy greeted.

"Ah! Howdy, Fluttershy! Haven't seen y'all in a while! How yer doin'?" Applebloom wondered.

"I'm doing wonderful! How are you all doing?" she asked back.

"Just fan-tastic!" Scootaloo stated while throwing a pose. "It really feels good to finally know your meaning in life! But man, I still can't believe it took me so long to figure out my special talent. It was so obvious all the time!"

"I could say the same for mine. Well, basically, I owe my cutie mark to miss Cheerilee. If she hadn't encouraged me to sing for that musical, I would still be a blank flank! Heh, I still remember how we visited your cottage every other week, Fluttershy. Always trying to find something new to do to earn our cutie marks. Looking back, those were actually quite good times," Sweetie Belle stated.

The four mares chuckled a bit as they recalled all the silly things they had experienced.

"So, Scootaloo. You're practising for the Running of the Leaves, I guess?" Fluttershy wondered.

"Sure am! Just like Rainbow Dash, I'd never skip an opportunity to compete! Speaking of her, is she taking part in it this year?" she wondered.

"Oh, well she said she was needed to set up a storm in Ponyville. I'm sorry..." Fluttershy stated.

"That's fine," Scootaloo replied. "As much as I would have liked to run with her, this now only increases my chances! I mean, Derpy will race this year! Hey, have you heard of it yet, Fluttershy?"

"Heard what?" the yellow mare asked.

"Well, people say she is a reaper. Some kind of assassin with evil magic. Can you believe it? She and a killer? With those bad eyes and her clumsiness?" Scootaloo wondered.

"Well, yes I know that! My friends and I had been at the official meeting of the reapers!" Fluttershy replied.

"What? Really now?" Sweetie Belle questioned in surprise.

"Yes, really! It was incredible!" the yellow mare explained enthusiastically.

"And Derpy was there, too? No kiddin'?" Applebloom wondered.

"Yes, she was. We were all quite surprised to see her there, too," Fluttershy stated.

"How did you get there in the first place?" Scootaloo kept on asking.

"Oh, right. You haven't met Obsidian yet," Fluttershy spoke.

"Who's that?" Applebloom questioned.

The yellow mare turned around and pointed over to the tree where the black stallion was meditating. Hidden in the shadows, the crusaders didn't notice him until now. They gasped at the sight of the scarred reaper with perforated bat wings and scratched demon horn. Obsidian noticed he was being watched. He opened his eyes and looked over to them. His two diverse colored, creepy eyes staring at them filled the crusaders with fear. They were like paralyzed, gazing back at Obsidian with open mouths.

"This is Obsidian Shards. He has been living in Ponyville for a while now, but he usually doesn't... girls?"

Fluttershy realized the three teenage fillies ran off while she tried to introduce them to the reaper. This did not surprise Obsidian at all, though. Even with him being accepted, the ponies still feared him. Nothing had changed.

After the first meeting of the crusaders with the black stallion, they did not show up around Fluttershy again. Scootaloo even changed her mind in taking part at the Running of the Leaves, because she was afraid to see Obsidian there again. Derpy Hooves, though, could use the race to prove her skills. As it was to be seen from Scootaloo's doubt, many ponies still did not believe she had only been acting all these years. The gray mare easily outran everypony else and won the first prize.

The days went on and finally, it was Nightmare Night. Fluttershy was very nervous. This was the one day of the year she disliked. Everypony trying to scare each other... All these creepy costumes and games... This really wasn't a celebration made for a sensitive heart like hers.

Usually, Fluttershy spent this day cowering in her cottage, holding Angel and squeezing the life out of him in fear. But now, to the white bunny's great relief, she had a stallion to stick around.

Obsidian promised her that he would spend the entire day with her, and so he did. As it got dark, Fluttershy was filled with so much fear, she did not leave Obsidian's side anymore.

Angel thought he could make this whole situation a bit more convenient for all of them by kindling the chimney. The couple spent most of the evening just sitting on the sofa and gazing into the fire, while Fluttershy hid herself under the reaper's cloak, holding him tightly. Unlike the years before, she really felt secure this time. The whole situation was rather uncomfortable for the black stallion, but he had to act his role. Angel soon became tired and went over to his basket to sleep. As the fire went out again, Obsidian started whispering to Fluttershy.

"It is getting late now. The night would be over much sooner if we decided to go to sleep," he suggested.

"Well... um... yes, but..." she started, then paused a moment and blushed while she gathered the courage to say what she wanted to ask. "W-would you... maybe... come upstairs with me tonight?"

This idea further inconvenienced the black stallion. Simply spending a day with Fluttershy and guarding her was one thing, but sleeping in the same bed with her an entirely different one.

"There really is no reason to be afraid, Fluttershy. Nothing is going to happen," Obsidian explained, trying to avoid this situation.

"I-I really don't want to spend this night alone. Please..." she begged. The reaper had no choice.

"Ut dēsīderās," he spoke, nodding and starting to get up.

Fluttershy smiled again. This would be the first night they spent together. The idea excited the yellow mare so much, she wondered if she would even be able to sleep at all with him laying right next to her. To avoid unnecessary hoof sounds, which might cause Angel to wake up, they decided to fly upstairs.

The couple made some last preparations to go to bed. As Obsidian took off his cloak and hung it up, Fluttershy's eyes went wide open and she blushed hard. She had never seen the black stallion without his cloak so far. Taking it off in front of her made her feel a bit strange, even though it was just natural for ponies to walk around without clothes. The yellow mare quickly climbed in the bed to hide her reaction. Obsidian, though, hesitated to do the same.

"Is there something wrong, my love?" Fluttershy wondered, watching the reapers thoughtful expression while he stared at the bed.

"To be honest, Fluttershy... I have not slept in a bed for long time. I spent most of my resting times in protective runes on the ground," he stated, then placed a hoof on the bed. "I am not used to such... convenience."

This made the Pegasus mare chuckle a bit.

"Well I hope you will enjoy it then," she spoke.

Obsidian slowly lifted himself on the mattress. Fluttershy covered both of them with the blanket.

It was dark and silent now. They both found this situation so strange, neither of them could fall asleep instantly. Several minutes passed, while they both just laid there, gazing into the darkness. Then Fluttershy came closer to Obsidian, leaning her head against him and placing a front hoof on his chest. Obsidian twitched a bit from the unexpected approach. After the hundreds of years the black stallion had lived through without any kindness coming from other ponies, every touch he was gifted was just discomforting to him. The reaper figured he should try to meditate in this position until he fell asleep. He closed his eyes and, again, the minutes passed by.

"Obsidian... I'm cold..." Fluttershy spoke quietly.

She shivered a bit. The black stallion gave her more of the blanket and tried to concentrate again. But the yellow mare kept on shaking. She needed him to warm her.

Obsidian was not sure what to do. Hesitantly, he turned to his side, facing the yellow mare and unfolded a wing over her. The moonlight now fell through the window and the reaper could see her smiling happily. She enjoyed his closeness and came even closer.

The yellow mare embraced Obsidian and closed her eyes. The black stallion's, though, were wide open. Never before had he allowed a pony to come so close to him. He was completely off guard right now. Although he knew it was extremely unlikely Fluttershy would use this situation to attack him, it still made him feel very unprotected right now.

The night continued and the silhouette of the window, created by the moonlight, slowly wandered around the bedroom. Obsidian found it hard to relax. But slowly, he started to get used to this situation. The black stallion watched Fluttershy, resting under his wing. She fell asleep by now and looked very peaceful. For some reason, Obsidian felt the urge to bring his face closer to her. She smelled of grass, hay and the animals she had been taking care of.

The reaper started to relax and closed his eyes. He was about to fall asleep himself when he suddenly experienced a dreadful sensation. Fluttershy as well seemed to have felt it and woke up again.

"O-obsidian... what is going on?" she asked quietly and very nervous.

"Do not move. Do not look. Just remain calm and pretend to be asleep," he whispered back.

While Fluttershy was not used to this kind of feeling, Obsidian knew precisely what it was. The sensation grew stronger and stronger, until the reaper was sure what caused this was just behind him. Then he suddenly jumped up, summoned his scythe and swung it, missing his target narrowly.

Fluttershy shrieked a bit in surprise. In front of them was a very tall creature. It looked like a white pony in a black suit that had no mane, no tail and no face. The yellow mare could just catch a short glimpse of this creature before it fused with the shadows and disappeared. Even Obsidian seemed to be shocked by the fact who just visited them.

"No... what is _he_ doing here?" the reaper wondered, speaking to himself.

"W-who was that?" Fluttershy asked, very shaky.

"Slendermane, the abductor... an ancient, unique demon of high rank. No one ever succeeded in a battle against him, yet," Obsidian replied while putting his cloak back on.

"Please forgive me, but I need to chase after him," he spoke, then opened the window and flew outside.

"Urgh. Whose bright idea was it to go to Everfree Forest at midnight?" Diamond Tiara asked in a very annoyed tone.

Her entire class was venturing through the forest for a good hour now and was unable to find the way back.

"Mine, of course! Don't you remember?" Snips replied in excitement.

"Oh, of course. How could I forget _that_," the pink teenage filly stated, rolling her eyes.

"Well, at least we will have first row seats when Applebloom and her friends chicken out!" Silver Spoon commented, causing both of them to chuckle.

"Ain't gonna happen!" Applebloom responded. "I rather think you two will run for the hills at the first sight of a snake!"

"Um. Girls. I know I'm not as big and smart as you are, but don't you think we have a different problem right now?" Pipsqueak commented.

"I gotta agree with Pipthqueak. We need to get out of here!" Twist added.

"Hold on! I think I found the way!" Snails suddenly stated.

"That's the fifth time you say that!" Scootaloo responded, shaking her head.

"But this time, I'm sure it leads back to Ponyville!" Snails spoke.

The group kept on walking for another half hour. None of them had any idea where they were.

"I just knew this would lead nowhere. Snips, Snails: you two are the worst guides ever!" Diamond Tiara exclaimed in frustration.

The two teenage colts dropped their heads in shame. This little adventure didn't turn out as they hoped at all. Suddenly, Snips spotted a white figure that looked like a pony.

"Wait, wait! I see somepony over there! Maybe we can ask him for the way!" he stated.

"What? Where?!" Sweetie Belle wondered. Snips pointed over to the spot where he saw the white pony, but it disappeared.

"Huh? He was there just a moment ago!" he spoke.

"I think you are starting to see things, Shorty," Silver Spoon commented.

"Hey! His name is not Shorty! It's Snips!" Snails spoke angrily.

"If you want some respect, then earn it. So far, all you two have done was ruining our Nightmare Night with your stupid little adventure!" Diamond Tiara countered.

A fight started between the two friend groups. Applebloom sighed. If she wouldn't get home soon, her sister would get mad at her.

Suddenly, she saw something white in the corner of her eye. As she turned her head, nothing was there.

"Did y'all see that?" she asked to her friends.

"See what, App- wait, what was that?" Scootaloo wondered.

"I think something is here..." Sweetie Belle worried. They started getting scared now and looked around in search.

"Girls! There! The white pony!" Pipsqueak suddenly exclaimed.

All of the present ponies became silent and the fight ended. They looked over to a tall, white creature in the distance that appeared to look back at them.

Just the moment all of them had seen it, it disappeared again, only to reappear behind them a bit closer again. The school kids kept looking around in fear. Each time they spotted the suited creature, it was a bit closer to them. As they realized the monster had no face, the group broke open in panic.

Each of the teenagers ran in a different direction. Pipsqueak looked behind him to see if the creature was following him, but only saw Diamond Tiara running in the opposite direction. As he turned his focus forward again, he realized the white thing was just in front of him.

Its head was aimed to him and it seemed like the creature was just waiting for him to come close enough. The colt hit the breaks, but kept on sliding towards the suited creature on the muddy ground.

Suddenly, another creature appeared out of the dark, jumping in between Pipsqueak and the faceless monster. A black, cloaked stallion, wielding a scythe in his mouth. He stopped Pipsqueak and hid him under his cloak. At that moment, Slendermane disappeared again.

Obsidian knew he was trying to avoid any unnecessary battles and chased after the easiest victim first. He casted a teleportation spell to bring Pipsqueak and himself to Twist, Slendermane's next victim. As the demon noticed Obsidian was following him, he disappeared again. This kept on going until the black stallion gathered all of the school kids at one spot.

They still panicked and tried to run away from him, but the reaper summoned a protective sphere around them, making it impossible for them to either escape or get caught. They all were shaking and breathing heavily. Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon screamed loudly in addition. The others just watched what was going on outside of the sphere.

Slendermane now appeared in front of Obsidian. He knew, if he wanted to catch any of the children, he had to break his incantation first.

The reaper and the demon stared at each other. Then, large black arms grew out of Slendermane's back and shot to the reaper. Obsidian sliced his scythe through them, but it didn't have any effect. The arms grabbed the black stallion and pinned him to the ground.

Since the reaper had to keep his concentration on maintaining the sphere around the teenagers, he could not cast an offensive spell. Instead, he teleported himself behind the demon.

Slendermane just calmly turned around and launched his countless black arms on him again. This time, Obsidian did all he could to dodge the demon's grip. This proved to become more and more difficult with each second that passed. Not only did Slendermane summon more arms than the reaper could handle, but he also quickly learned the movement patterns of the black stallion.

Just when he was about to get caught in a defenceless moment, a shattering sound was to be heard and Slendermane stopped. The demon turned his head over to the school kids.

While he attacked Obsidian with his arms, he also assaulted the sphere. The demon managed to get Obsidian distracted enough to break through it.

With a shock, the black stallion realized what happened and teleported over to the sphere. But Slendermane appeared by it just a second sooner than him. The demon's head was aimed at the reaper while he grabbed Snails, drew him close and sunk through the ground with him, only giving the young stallion a short moment to scream for help. Obsidian was too late.

"Snails? Snails! Snaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaails !" Snips shouted.

What nopony could know is that all what just had happened was planned. Slendermane had been cooperating with another demon to distract Obsidian and get him out of Ponyville.

Twilight Sparkle was walking around in the village, being stalked by the other demon the whole time. Due to her preparations, Derpy was at the other end of the village, unable to sense her and Spike refused to go out with the purple mare on Nightmare Night.

Then finally, the moment came the demoness had been waiting for. Twilight walked into a silent corner where nopony would see either of them for a moment. The demon jumped out of her cover and right in front of the purple mare. It was Despair.

Caught off guard, Twilight looked into the demon's eyes. Once again, memories rushed past her vision. Almost the entire year came and went, back to the moment Obsidian introduced himself to Ponyville. Despair grinned victoriously and casted a spell that knocked Twilight unconscious. Then, the demoness disappeared again.

A few minutes later, Twilight stood up again. She had no memories about what just happened, but still felt fear spreading through her body. She ran back to the library as fast as she could and ended Nightmare Night early for herself.


	13. Memories

Maledictum Insania by Nero Darkard

* * *

Memories

Original Link:

document/d/1_GPtRJtV1Grnf7YGR8lmLVVc1zh-vK1UB0RY37fO2IU/edit

**Maledictum Insania**

By Nero Darkard (aka. NeroTheDarklord)

Chapter 15: Memories

The battle was over. Slendermane won once again. Obsidian just couldn't defeat him and what made this even worse is that his failure was paid with the life of an innocent pony. The teenagers were horrified, running around in the broken sphere, yet unable to climb out of it. Suddenly, the reaper heard something behind him. He jumped in battle stance again, expecting to see this ancient demon reappearing to kidnap more ponies. Though he quickly relaxed as he realized that it was not a demon that stood there.

"Fluttershy?" he mumbled with the scythe in his mouth. He really didn't expect to see her of all ponies to be out here during Nightmare Night, especially when there was such a powerful demon on the loose. Before the yellow mare could respond, the teenagers started shouting.

"Fluttershy! Help! Get us out of here!" they screamed. The mare quickly walked over to the broken sphere.

"It's okay! You are safe! Obsidian, could you please..." she spoke. The yellow mare didn't even have to finish the sentence for the black stallion to understand. He planned to just let them free now anyway, so Obsidian made the broken sphere disappear again. The teenagers all gathered behind Fluttershy and stared at the reaper in fear.

"Oh no... what are we gonna do now?" Applebloom worried.

"There, there. It's alright. He won't hurt you," the yellow mareexplained.

"Won't hurt us? Won't hurt us?! He kidnapped and trapped us in this thing!" Diamond Tiara exclaimed.

"That was simply for your protection. I apologize for not informing you of what was going on, but I did not have the time for explanations," Obsidian stated after making his scythe disappear again.

"Well you did a damn good job on _that_! Thanks to you, Snails is gone now!" Snips shouted with tears in his eyes. Fluttershy became shocked from that statement.

"Snails is gone? What happened?" she asked. Now, finally, the teenagers realized what had happened. After a short moment of shock filled silence, Snips started crying heavily. The crusaders, Twist and Pipsqueak hugged him. None of them were able to put in words what they experienced, so Fluttershy rose her gaze from them to Obsidian.

"I could not protect all of them from Slendermane... He caught a young stallion and disappeared..." the black stallion explained.

"Oh no..." the yellow mare commented in consternation. She barely knew Snails, but it still came close to her. Fluttershy told herself to keep it together. Somepony just had to act strong to comfort the children.

"I am so, so sorry this happened to you... Is there anything we can do, Obsidian?" Fluttershy asked. The black stallion slowly shook his head, causing Snips to cry even more.

"Why do you ask this black monster for help? What is he anyway?" Silver Spoon questioned, aiming the black stallion. Obsidian took the insult indifferent with his usual, expressionless face.

"Oh, he's not a monster. He is a reaper. An elder to be exact," Fluttershy answered. The cutie mark crusaders lifted their heads and stared at the black stallion.

"He doesn't look like Derpy at all!" Scootaloo commented.

"That is because I am more than two hundred years older than-"

Obsidian started explaining while coming closer, but suddenly was struck by a strange feeling. Now that he could concentrate on them, he noticed one of the school kids had an unusual aura. A kind of aura only those ponies have which... Obsidian had to suppress any kind of reaction that might expose what he discovered and just finished his sentence.

"-than her."

"Wow... you're old. You don't look that old to me!" Sweetie Belle said.

"Reapers age in a different way," he explained.

"Yeah, whatever!" Diamond Tiara interposed. "You're still in big trouble, mister! Trapping and scaring me like that! I'm going to have a talk with my dad! He's so gonna file a lawsuit on you!"

"I totally agree with you. Fluttershy, guide us out of this forest without us having this monster around!" Silver Spoon requested. The yellow mare was about to say something in defence of Obsidian, but he just bowed down to them.

"If my presence bothers you, I shall leave. Fluttershy, I trust you know the way back?" he asked. The yellow mare nodded.

"Then we shall meet at your cottage," the black stallion concluded and lifted into the sky.

Almost fifty minutes later, the group finally returned from the defiled forest. Fluttershy managed to get the crusaders curious about Obsidian and they asked her many things. The yellow mare, though, preferred them to ask Obsidian directly to avoid her revealing anything the reaper may not want them to know.

While Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon were walking home quickly, playing upset to mask their shock and fear, the others followed Fluttershy to her cottage. After what happened, they felt very unprotected and needed some time to recover mentally.

The black stallion answered their questions as far as he was allowed to and the yellow mare prepared some tea and biscuits for the school kids. It took some time, but their first impression of Obsidian finally changed as they found out he and Fluttershy were in a relationship. If a sensitive and shy Pegasus like her trusted him, then they figured they could do the same.

Only Snips was still very angry at the reaper. He blamed him for not being able to protect his best friend. Obsidian promised to take responsibility for the loss of Snails by personally informing his parents and arranging a farewell. Though this hardly made it up for the young stallion.

After the teenagers somewhat recovered from the shock, they walked out of the cottage again and aimed to go home. Only the crusaders stopped at the front door, thinking about everything Obsidian told them. Sweetie Belle turned around.

"So, Fluttershy... he is your special somepony?" she wondered.

"Yes. He is," the yellow mare replied, blushing a bit.

"And Fluttershy is yer special somepony, Obsidian?" Applebloom asked.

The reaper nodded.

The three teenage fillies started whispering to each other. Then Scootaloo turned to them again.

"As weird and unexplainable as this is, you two match pretty well," she stated.

"Grātiās tibi agimus," Obsidian responded. The crusaders sunk in thoughts for a moment and dropped their gazes in sadness.

"Thank y'all kindly for what yer've done for us tonight... We'd have been in quite a jeopardy without y'all. It's just... oh... that poor Snails," Applebloom spoke.

"I regret I failed in protecting all of you. Please forgive me," the reaper apologized.

"Well... I think you did the best you could," Scootaloo responded. Now, the young mares headed home as well. The front door closed and Obsidian gained a thoughtful expression.

"Such a thing happening on Nightmare Night... I wonder what this means," he stated. Then, he turned around to Fluttershy. "How did you manage to find me in the forest?"

"Well, it was actually pretty easy. I felt you. I just needed to follow," she stated.

"You are developing very fast. But why did you follow me? I do recall that you were afraid of going outside during Nightmare Night," he kept on asking.

"I... I wanted to help you. Remember when I helped you in the house after you got hurt so bad? It was the same this time. I just couldn't take the idea that you fought something so strong all by yourself," the yellow mare explained. Obsidian came close to her now and looked her deep into the eyes, trying to look gentle.

"Your intentions were good, but you are not ready to face such an opponent, yet. I gave Rainbow Dash my word to guard you with my life. Please, do not put this promise to test if it is avoidable," he spoke gently. The yellow mare blushed from his caring words, but she also felt a bit embarrassed that she acted so rash.

"Okay..." she spoke lowly. The reaper then walked up and down the living room, sunken in thought.

"Um... I'm just wondering... why didn't you defend yourself when these two kids insulted you? Back when those guards at the Everfree Forest passage disrespected you, you got so angry," Fluttershy asked.

"I was acting my anger, Fluttershy. You do know I do not have such emotions. There also is a difference between royal guards and innocent children. It is the duty of every reaper to protect pony-kind. I am a servant of Equestria and my mistress and as such, I try to behave," Obsidian explained, then walked over to the front door.

"Now that we are speaking of duties, I owe two unlucky parents the favor of putting them out of their worries with bad news. It may take a while before I can return. Please, just try to get some sleep by yourself. Bene dormī, Fluttershy," he spoke, then started walking towards the home of Snails' parents.

Two days later, Snails was pronounced dead. His parents took the news with disbelieve and trauma. They were unable to even cry until they heard the farewell speeches in Snails' honor. All of his classmates had prepared one. Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon had barely anything positive to say at all, but Cheerilee prevented them from talking bad about the lost young stallion. Snips never was a pony of great smarts or words, but his speech was by far the longest and most emotional. He couldn't even finish it before breaking open in tears and caused more than half of Ponyville to cry with him. After the farewell ceremony was over, Obsidian walked straight to Pinkie Pie and started whispering to her.

"You lied to me, Pinkamena," he started coldly.

"Huh? What do you mean?" she whispered back.

"You did not tell me about one of the teenagers from the local school," the reaper continued.

"Oh, that. Silly me!" Pinkie stated, giggling a bit. Obsidian's face became serious.

"We had a deal, remember? And a deal is based on trust. If you keep things secret from me, I can not trust you," he spoke.

"Sheesh, calm down, Obsidian. I just forgot about it, that's all! I'll tell you everything you want to know. Go ahead! Ask me!" the party pony responded.

"For how long has this been going on now?" the reaper asked. Pinkie shrugged and grinned a bit.

"Hm, not sure. A few years," she replied.

"How often do you two work together?" Obsidian kept on asking.

"Well, we used to _play_ together at least every other time when I needed new ingredients. But now that the graduation is coming, we can't do that so often anymore. I hope that silly stuff will be over soon," Pinkie explained.

"And the cutie mark... you helped on it? And it is not what the ponies think it is, right?" the black stallion wondered.

"Oh! You're a sharp one! Yes, it appeared after a while when we were playing together. It can be misunderstood, but we both think that's actually pretty funny!" the pink earth pony responded.

"Good. That is all for now. I would like to dine with both of you at some point. There are a few things I would like to ask, which require this special, secured atmosphere," Obsidian requested.

"Oooh! That's a great idea! I'll see what I can do. Bye!" Pinkie agreed and started bouncing away.

Obsidian was right about his discovery. This might become a really big problem. The reaper had to inform his mistress instantly. He walked into a silent backstreet and secretly wrote a short letter, only containing a single sentence:

"_There are two of them."_

An hour later, the reaper met up with the keepers of harmony at Twilight's library to discuss the Slendermane incident. Eversince he kidnapped Snails, he did not reappear again, which was strange. This ancient demon was known for always hunting after easy prey. Even with both, Derpy and Obsidian in Ponyville, the village provided enough situations where he could have at least tried to kidnap another pony. Even more curious was the fact that Slendermane chose Nightmare Night to appear in the village. He even went so far as to pick Fluttershy's cottage as first location to make an appearance. It was pretty obvious he wanted to attract Obsidian's attention. The reason for this remained unknown for all of them, though. None of them could recall any other incidents happening during that night.

"It appears we are running into a dead end," Obsidian stated. "Whatever the reason may have been for his actions, it seemed like he only wanted to appear this one single time."

"Those darn demons are unpredictable," Applejack commented.

"I can't shake off the feeling something is going on around us," Twilight worried.

"You may be right, Twilight. We do know Despair has a plan. It could be that Slendermane's appearance had something to do with it," the black stallion agreed.

"Well, what are we going to do?" Rarity wondered.

"At this moment, all we can do is defend ourselves," Obsidian responded. "I would like to ask you all to practise your combat abilities. Also, Rainbow Dash: I need to request your assistance in supervising the village. If you spot anything suspicious during your weather patrol, please report it to me."

"You got it, O!" Rainbow responded, saluting. Rarity sighed in antipathy.

"By practising _my_ abilities, I would have to sacrifice so many gemstones..." she worried.

"Oh, I don't think that will be a problem. I'm pretty sure Spike would love to go gem digging with you again. Right Spike?" Twilight asked. The baby dragon instantly jumped up as he heard his name and appeared to be very nervous.

"Eh, yes, Twilight. Of course, Twilight. Anything you wish," he responded and ran out of the library.

"Um... Spike? I said _with_ Rarity, not all by yourself..." the purple mare spoke in a confused tone.

"Is it just me or is Spike being weird lately?" Pinkie wondered.

"Well, I don't know what's gotten into him. He refuses to talk to me. It's so strange... we never had such problems before," Twilight replied.

"Has anything happened between you two?" Applejack wondered.

"No, nothing!" the purple mare responded. "He just started acting like that from one day to the other! Well I _did_ have a talk with him about putting my copies of the Daring Doo Adventures in the wrong shelf and lining them up in a completely chronologically wrong order, but that was just a small thing and I don't think-"

Before Twilight could finish, somepony knocked at the door. A second later, it opened and four young ponies entered. The cutie mark crusaders and Pipsqueak.

"Howdy, everypony!" Applebloom greeted.

"Hey, sis! What are y'all doing here?" Applejack wondered.

"Well, little Pip here got tired of waiting for his cutie mark to appear. So he asked us for help. We figured it would be the best if he just did what we did at his age and started touring around Ponyville with him to hear everpony's cutie mark story," Scootaloo responded.

"So? Did you learn anything new, Pip?" Twilight asked.

"Well... not really. At least nothing that could help me," Pipsqueak replied.

"We were about to give up, but then Appleboom had a brilliant idea!" Sweetie Belle explained and looked over to Applebloom, telling her that she should present it.

"I was thinkin', maybe we should talk to an older pony. One with plenty of experience, but yet not too old to to fall asleep while tellin'. A pony like... Obsidian!" she stated in excitement.

The eyes of the six mares grew wide and focused the black stallion. He bowed down before the teenagers.

"I appreciate your interest, but my cutie mark story is not one suitable for your young ears," Obsidian replied.

"Oh come on. What can be so bad about it?" Sweetie Belle wondered. The reaper's face became a bit more serious. These kids had no idea what they were asking for. He figured he should make it clear.

"I am a reaper, children. Not a pony. Although I used to be one a long, long time ago. What do you expect my story will be like? Do you even realize what this symbol means?" he asked while turning sideways and lifting his cloak to present his skull cutie mark.

The four school kids gasped a bit. They didn't actually see his cutie mark before.

"On second thought... Maybe it's not such a good idea to ask you," Scootaloo responded nervously.

"Pardon, buddy. Ah guess we'll just have to try something else then," Applebloom spoke. Pipsqueak sighed and and dropped his gaze.

"Sorry we disturbed you..." he apologized and turned around.

Pip's disappointment caught the reaper's attention. It seemed like he really wanted to hear his story. Obsidian was unsure. He avoided talking about his short life as a proper pony for such a long time. Usually, he refused to tell anypony about it. But this time, for some reason, he didn't mind.

"Wait, please..." Obsidian finally requested. The cutie mark crusaders and Pipsqueak focused the black stallion with curious faces.

"Would _all_ of you like to hear the story how I earned my cutie mark and became a reaper? Even though it is not a happy one?" he wondered.

The jaws of the keepers dropped from the question. What made him change his mind? This was an opportunity none of them could let slip by.

"Yeah, of course!" Pinkie Pie responded.

"It sure would help us understanding y'all better," Applejack stated.

"Come on, mister mysterious. Tell us something about your past!" Rainbow Dash added.

Obsidian hesitated. He wondered if he really was going to do this step and how he would present the story. Putting personal affairs in a mission wasn't very professional. But on the other hoof, it might improve his relationship with the keepers of harmony.

"As you wish. I shall tell you how I lived as a child, how my home city fell and how I earned my cutie mark. But I can not tell you every last detail, for there were things happening that are unfit for children's ears," the black stallion replied. The keepers and the school kids smiled a bit. That was good enough for them.

"Please give me a moment... This is all so long gone by now. I need to remember first," he requested. All the ponies in the room nodded in agreement and made themselves comfortable.

Obsidian closed his eyes, searching through his three centuries of memories for those which where the earliest he could still remember. It slowly came back to him. He could hear the Seven Sounds Bell of Coltholm ringing, the screaming of all its citizen, the sounds of countless steps rushing over the city, buildings collapsing, blades swinging, and slowly, he started seeing pictures.

Coltholm. A city that had been long forgotten by now, despite the fact it was rather unique. Coltholm was solely inhabited by a very rare type of ponies: monochrome ones.

Purely black, white and grey ponies nearly became extinct in the modern days. The fall of Coltholm is the main reason for that. Although ponies from other parts of Equestria referred to it as 'the monochrome city', the city itself was actually very colorful. It overall consisted more of statues, art and fountains than buildings, due to its low population. Yet, no art piece was more magnificent than the trade mark symbol of Coltholm: The Seven Sounds Bell.

It was a one of a kind piece. A golden bell in a very unique shape, crafted to be able to play up to seven different sounds depending on where it was hit. Seven small figures of earth ponies, pegasi and unicorns, representing the founders of Coltholm were located around the bell, wielding small hammers. The Seven Sounds Bell was not only a masterpiece of art, but also of magic. It was enchanted to occasionally play melodies on its own, by letting the pony figures hit the bell with their hammers. The melodies always were very meaningful and represented what the citizens would have to expect for the day. Such a majestic bell of course also needed a majestic tower to present it properly. So the bell tower as well was a piece of art. It was a thin, filigree structure made of iron, with the individual parts being bent and shaped to look like vines and leaves.

Coltholm was a beautiful city. It also was the home of a certain stallion. As impressive as the city may had been, there was one event that always outshined all the decor and art. On this one particular day, the said event happened again. Many ponies were gathered at the front door of a rather common looking house. What was going on inside it, though, was everything but common. The crowd waited, mumbling in both excitement and worry. Then finally, a nurse stepped out of it, speaking to the crowd in the language which was common for these days.

"Equuleus est!" she shouted. The crowd responded with loud cheering. Monochrome ponies were rare, even back then. So the birth of another one always was a reason to celebrate.

Inside the house, two adult black earth ponies were sitting on a bed, gently holding their sleeping, newborn foal and keeping it warm. It was a colt, just as black as his parents.

"Our precious, little son," the mother said quietly, smiling happily.

"Yes. Our beautiful little boy," the father responded and gave his wife a kiss.

"How should we name him?" he asked.

"A wonderful, special child like him also needs a special name. What do you think about Obsidian?" the mother suggested.

"It is perfect," her husband responded.

"Then it's decided," the mother spoke and kissed her sleeping foal on the forehead. "Welcome to Equestria, Obsidian Shards."

The little colt had a good childhood. He had multiple friends and spent most of the days playing with them. His favorite game was hide and seek, as he was very good in both, hiding and seeking. At school, he was an average pupil, learning with a lot of enthusiasm. At home, his parents met him with a lot of love. They cared a lot for their precious child and did an admirable job in raising him.

Obsidian was quite a responsible child. At the age of two, his parents could fully trust him to roam around freely with his friends. They explored the city in all its details and found many small passages where only they were fitting through. They also enjoyed to play at the borders of the city, taking care of the animals there or just watching the tall mountains in the distance. These first two years of his life were carefree and filled with happy moments.

But all good things eventually come to an end in a cursed land like Equestria. One morning, the Seven Sounds Bell played a melody it never played before. It sounded dreadful. The ponies wondered if the bell was broken, since the tones were very off-key. The whole melody only lasted a short moment, though.

Today, Obsidian was playing with his friends at the city border again. A Pegasus filly brought a big, light ball and they tried to keep it up in the air. It was a lot of fun, until their game was interrupted by strange noises from far distance. A kind of growling echo, mixed with faint giggling. The children looked around, but couldn't find the source of these creepy sounds. Just moments later, the ground started to shake lightly, gradually getting worse and worse. Finally, one of Obsidian's friends spotted the reason for the noises and the earthquake.

Multiple caves opened in the mountains before them and a huge, black mass flew out of it. The mass seemed to have some kind of red aura around it and rolled down the mountains, towards them. It was Obsidian who first realized that this mass was not a single thing. It was made out of an uncountable amount of black creatures. They all had glowing red eyes.

Demon strongholds are scattered all over Equestria. What the citizens of Coltholm couldn't have known is that there was one in the mountains close to the city. Every few hundred years, a stronghold houses enough demons to make it possible for them to launch a large-scale attack. On this day, Coltholm should fall.

The foals turned tail and ran back to the city. But the black creatures approached very fast. Obsidian was one of the more physically fit children. He could run at a good pace. Though not all of his friends could keep up. The black mass of monsters rolled over the slowest ones, leaving nothing remaining of them but a single, agonized scream of terror. However, Obsidian had no time to look back. He just tried to stick with his other friends and narrowly made it back to the city before the black creatures arrived there too.

What happened then could only be described as hell breaking loose in Coltholm. The black monsters rushed down the main street. They caught the ponies, ripped their hide off, tore them to pieces, ate them alive and flung their innards around. Blood, flesh, organs, body parts and bones were flying through the air, giving all of the city's art pieces a macabre makeover. The water in the fountains turned red from all the blood spilling in them. Even the air became red from the demonic aura of these brutal creatures.

The Seven Sounds Bell started playing again. The same melody it played earlier today. But this time, it just wouldn't stop anymore. Mixed with the screams of torture, the sound of raw flesh getting sliced in bits, the breaking bones and necks of all the ponies and the moist splashing of blood hitting the stone ground made this melody all the more traumatizing.

While all the adults around them died, Obsidian and his friends somehow managed to escape the demons so far. They used all the secret paths they had found to escape the monsters. Yet, the number of friends falling behind and getting ripped apart by the black monsters kept increasing.

The demons attacked the buildings, tearing them down and assaulted the ponies hiding inside them. Within the first few minutes, a majority of Coltholm was already destroyed.

The foals started to run out of places to hide in. Finally, a building collapsed just above Obsidian. None of his remaining friends could help him. The walls crumbled around the little colt and buried him. Wondrously, Obsidian was almost unharmed by that. The building chunks trapped him, creating a sturdy prison that provided barely enough room to move at all. Through tiny gaps, the colt could watch the monsters rush past him. Obsidian didn't dare to move. If he just gave the smallest hint he was stuck under the chunks, it would mean his end.

He tried to stay as calm as possible, reducing his breath to a minimum despite the intense fear he suffered from. Obsidian could see more black creatures appearing. But they seemed to be different. They looked like ponies, wearing cloaks. The sound of swinging blades hinted the little colt that they were fighting the other black creatures.

After a while, Obsidian could hear one of the cloaked ponies collapse near his hideout, followed by crunching and splashing sounds, indicating it got torn apart. Seconds later, the pony's blood flew under the building chunks. The colt had no chance to stay away from it, since he already could barely move and any additional movement might reveal his location. He was forced to endure the sensation of the body warm life juice running over his legs and stomach, sending him into a state of extreme disgust and nausea. He wanted to scream. He wanted to throw up. He wanted to cry. But all that would only expose him. It didn't take long for the blood to lose its warmth, leaving Obsidian shivering in a cold, wet, smelly and slowly turning sticky puddle. The little colt proved a lot of endurance to retain consciousness for such a long time. But finally, the trauma, fear and disgust simply became too much for his brain to cope with. Obsidian blacked out.

As the little colt awoke again, all the loud, disturbing sounds disappeared. The air was still dyed in a terrible crimson, but the only sound that remained was that of the wind blowing through what was left of the city. The smell of death and decay hit Obsidian as he lifted his head out of the blood, which had formed a crust around his body. Looking at the dried fluid below him, Obsidian remembered what happened and shivered in trauma and revulsion. He peeked through the gaps. But as soon as he did, his nausea intensified. Everything was destroyed and covered in blood. Carcasses in various states of abuse were covering the landscape. Silent tears rolled down his cheeks as he now finally realized that most of his friends died around him, along with the entire population of Coltholm.

Obsidian spent another hour shivering in the red puddle he was laying in, battling with his mind. Despite his young age, he somehow managed to somewhat calm down and sort his thoughts. The little colt realized he was forced to leave his cover sooner or later, unless he wanted to die of thirst or starve in here. Trying to cause as little noises as possible, he slowly fought his way out of the building chunks.

Obsidian was unprotected now, standing in a scenery no normal pony would be able to handle mentally. The black monsters steamrolled everything. Coltholm was none-existent anymore. The little colt had only one desire at this moment: looking for his parents.

He snuck between the remains of buildings, statues and ponies, avoiding the open areas. He carefully looked around every corner he planned to go around. Some of the monsters might still be here, he thought.

Obsidian searched. For his parents. For friends. For anypony. But all he was able to find were gutted corpses.

Finally, the little colt managed to find the collapsed building which used to be his home. In there, Obsidian found his parents. But they were not in the state he hoped them to be. They were gutted and half eaten. The black monsters cleanly tore the flesh off their heads and necks.

Obsidian collapsed. The sight of his parents' corpses was too much for him. This was the worst fate any child could experience. His parents were dead. He was all alone in the middle of these blood, flesh and rot covered ruins. The little colt finally let out everything he fought back so far. He cried loudly and screamed in trauma. His entire world shattered around him. Nothing was left that could comfort him.

Yet, his cries were heard. One of the black monsters with the red eyes had been hiding behind the bodies of Obsidian's parents, feasting on them. The colt was stealthy enough to not attract the monster's attention until he began to cry and scream. It chuckled at the sight of the colt, already getting excited to taste fresh, living flesh. The little colt stared at the blood covered monster with wide open eyes and tiny pupils. As it was about to pounce him, he turned around an ran away as fast as he could. The monster, though, was very fast and agile. Despite Obsidian using narrow passages and changing direction several times, he could not shake the creature off. The colt spotted the Seven Sounds Bell, laying nearby. The entire bell tower had been broken down and destroyed the bell, creating a narrow gap Obsidian could use to hide himself in. This was the only chance he had.

Without hesitation, he aimed for the bell and crawled inside it. The monster was too big. It couldn't fit inside. Instead, it reached a claw inside the bell, trying to grab the little colt. The arm of the black creature stretched out more and more, forcing Obsidian to retreat further and further inside the bell. It was hopeless. In just a few moments, the monster would get him. But then, the moment came that changed Obsidian's life forever.

During the battle against the demons, several reapers found their end. Almost all of the freed reaper cloaks had flown off to seek a new owner at a different place. Only one remained in the fallen city, to the little colt's great fortune. It was attracted by the reaper blood Obsidian was covered in and seeked him out, finally finding the colt under the broken Seven Sounds Bell.

Obsidian Shards had achieved the impossible. He survived what was unsurvivable, thanks to his stealthiness, self-control, physical abilities and logical reactions. He was still very young, too. A perfect host for the reaper curse.

The little colt felt something grabbing him from behind. It was the cloak, squeezing itself through a hole in the bell. Before Obsidian could react, the cloak wrapped itself around his body and emitted a dark aura that soaked into him. He could feel how the reaper curse changed him violently. It rearranged his body, mind and soul. Obsidian was in pain. A strange kind of pain that can not be described with any words in the world. Obsidian's mind drowned in chaos as everything he felt and knew became newly arranged. The curse reached into the deepest parts of his soul and fused with it in a dark symbiosis.

The pain vanished. The chaos in his mind was replaced with a calmness and order he never experienced before. The fear, shock, trauma and disgust he felt the whole time were gone, just like that. Obsidian was unable to feel anything anymore, giving him the idea he had died now for some reason. But he could still move his body. He could still look around and he could still breathe.

No, he wasn't dead. But he knew, whatever just happened to him, it changed him into something entirely different.

While his sight was at first very blurry, he now was able to focus again. He saw so much now. So many details he was unable to see before. He also could hear even the smallest sounds of everything around him now. His sense of smell and taste sharpened enormously too, allowing him to not only taste the blood and decay in the air around him, but also the fine dust from the crumbled buildings and the aroma of the trees outside of Coltholm. As he focused on everything he could discern, he noticed that one was missing now: the black monster.

It ran off the moment it noticed a reaper cloak was grabbing Obsidian and changing him into a reaper. The colt's new gained instincts were now awakening inside him. Whatever it takes, he had to catch that monster and make it pay for what it had done to his parents.

Obsidian crawled back outside of the bell, now wearing the reaper cloak that would accompany him for the rest of his life. Although he could not see the demon anymore, he could sense it.

The chase had now turned upside down. Obsidian tracked down the demon and used several shortcuts to close up. While running, the colt noticed changes on his body. He still looked the same, but was able to run much faster, jump much higher and had an a lot greater endurance than before. With these new physical abilities, it didn't take him long to cut in the monster's path and pounce it.

A fierce fight between hooves and claws ignited. Obsidian punched the monster hard, sometimes even sending it flying a bit. But all that didn't seem to drain it in the least. Everytime, the monster just jumped back up and charged the colt again. Its claws sliced over Obsidian's face, but he didn't care. He kept on fighting, finally pinning the demon to the ground in a defenceless position.

His instincts took over again and Obsidian turned into a black cloud of smoke, surrounding the monster. While in this state, he held it firmly and formed countless sharp, black teeth that soon rammed in the monster. Obsidian absorbed the demon inside himself. He made it a part of his own being by tearing it apart. The monster's physical appearance dissolved into a black cloud, too, that fused with Obsidian.

After the monster was entirely gone, the black cloud turned back into the little colt. Obsidian felt a strange sensation of satisfaction. Consuming the demon recharged him and even made him still a bit stronger.

The colt's senses remained sharp and alert. He heard the sound of hoof steps behind him. Obsidian quickly turned over and went into some sort of battle stance, looking grimly. His expression changed again as he realized it was one of the cloaked ponies he had seen before. This one was a female, brown one with black eyes, bat wings and a curved horn.

"You are very talented, young reaper," she spoke calmly. "You just became cursed and already consumed your first demon. All that without any instructions."

Obsidian remained silent. He had the feeling he could trust this mare and got up from his improvised battle stance again.

"What is your name?" she asked.

"Obsidian Shards..." the little colt replied quietly.

"Greetings, Obsidian Shards. My name is Claymore. I am a reaper. The same kind of being you have turned into," she explained.

Obsidian still remained silent. He wasn't sure what to say or think right now. Claymore seemed to read the little colt's mind.

"You have been through a lot. I know you are very confused right now and you may have a lot of questions. But I ensure you, everything will soon make sense. I have been looking for you. Please, come with me and I will explain everything to you," she offered.

Hesitatingly, the little reaper nodded. Claymore turned around and started walking. Obsidian followed her, but after just a few steps, once again something strange happened. A large black book appeared in front of the colt and opened up on the first page. Claymore noticed that and turned around to him again.

"Your book of death already appeared? You indeed are quite a skilled apprentice, Obsidian," she stated.

The little colt looked at the book in confusion. What was he supposed to with that?

"You can read already, right? Please read the first name on the first page," Claymore requested.

Obsidian started reading. His eyes grew wide as he realized whose name that was. He instantly read the second name, also recognizing it immediately.

"Mother! Father!" the young reaper spoke out in surprise. Then, the book disappeared again.

"Hm... it appears we did not reap all of the citizen, yet. Do you know where they are?" Claymore wondered.

Obsidian nodded and guided her back to his destroyed former home.

Upon arrival, the young reaper realized the corpses of his parents had changed their position. As he came closer, they even seemed to move again.

"M-mother? Father?" Obsidian asked unsure.

The broken bodies of his parents moaned and tried to get up again, looking at their child. Although their faces were removed, their eyes were still intact, but lost the shine of life. The two undead ponies gazed at Obsidian in a way that made him realize how much they were suffering.

"It is a tragedy that your first two reaps are your own parents. But if you truly love them, then do them the favor of releasing them from their agony," Claymore stated.

Obsidian looked up to her in confusion. If they already were like that, how was he going to kill them? As soon as he thought that, the colt realized how much even his mind had changed. He considered killing his own parents as if it was nothing.

"Summon your scythe, Obsidian. You already know how to do it. Just follow your instincts," Claymore spoke.

The young reaper nodded and closed his eyes. He moved his head to the side and opened his mouth. Seconds later, a black scythe materialized in front of his face and he grabbed its handle with the mouth. Obsidian looked back at his undead parents. They stared at their son in both, fear and begging for release. They had done so much to raise him and he loved them so much...

He just couldn't allow himself to hesitate and let them suffer just a single second longer.

Obsidian brutally decapitated them with his new weapon. The bodies collapsed again and their souls escaped, gently lifting into the air. Obsidian allowed his scythe to dissolve again and kept tracking the souls as they lifted into the sky. Even after they were gone, he kept on gazing into the red firmament above him for a while longer. Suddenly, a bright flash caught his attention. He looked around for the source of this light, but couldn't find it. Claymore stopped him and pointed on his flank. The young reaper lifted his cloak and saw that his cutie mark had appeared: a skull.

"Impressive," Claymore stated. "You have potential, Obsidian Shards. You could become a very powerful reaper."

Obsidian didn't respond. He just stared at the ground, thinking about everything that had happened.

"Let us go now, Obsidian. Mistress Celestia is waiting for us," Claymore explained and turned around.

"Wait..." the young reaper requested.

Claymore turned again and watched as Obsidian walked over to the skulls of his parents. He gently picked them up, removed everything that was still inside them and stacked them on his back. The young reaper wanted to keep something with him that reminded him of what he used to have and what he had become. Though the skulls were almost as big as his entire body. He could barely carry them.

Claymore decided that she should help him. Using her dark magic, she levitated the skulls over to her and carried them for him.

"Grātiās tibi agō, miss Claymore," Obsidian thanked and bowed down to her.

"Nihil est. Claymore is enough, though," she replied.

Now, Obsidian was ready to leave. He and Claymore left the ruins of Coltholm behind them and walked towards Death Rock Mountain, beginning Obsidian's long, dark and lonely life as a reaper.


	14. First Snow

Maledictum Insania by Nero Darkard

* * *

First Snow

Original Link:

document/d/1IhyWXgDqw3qgDHfM2KirdNlqt96 ylTnkuKaynGJNros/edit

**Maledictum Insania**

By Nero Darkard (aka. NeroTheDarklord)

Chapter 16: First Snow

As Obsidian finished summarizing, he noticed the sad expressions of all the present ponies. He had tried hard to leave out everything traumatizing, but it seemed like this turned his story into a very sad one instead. After several minutes of silence, created by how taken all his listeners were, Pipsqueak finally broke it with a question.

"What happened to Claymore?" he asked.

"She became my mentor for the first twenty years after I became cursed. Then she completed her duty by reaping the last name in her book of death. After that, she aged very rapidly and finally passed away gently by simply falling asleep," the black stallion replied.

"Did you reap her after that?" Rarity wondered.

"No," Obsidian responded while shaking his head. "Although I was present when she died, it was another reaper that helped her soul leave this world."

"But... you weren't all alone the whole time, right? I bet you had somepony..." Sweetie Belle wondered. The reaper shook his head again.

"After Claymore passed away, I was on my own until I became stationed in Ponyville. Mistress Celestia, too, thought that I had a lot of potential and frequently put my skills to test by giving me difficult missions. Through that, I can hardly remember any times I interacted with intelligent beings, other than demons. It did not matter for me, though. The only thing I cared about for more than three hundred years by now was to serve my mistress to her full satisfaction," he explained.

Another moment of quietness passed by as the ponies took in Obsidian's words. He studied their expressions and reactions carefully while they were sunken in thoughts. The reaper was not sure if what he did right now was either right or wrong and he started to wonder why he even went so far. Never before had he spoken so openly about his life to anypony.

"Wow, O... Knowing what you've been through even as a child puts you in a whole new light," Rainbow Dash commented suddenly.

"Yup... That explains so much now," Applejack agreed.

"My goodness," Fluttershy spoke while coming closer to the black stallion. "Losing everything you had in such an awful way... This is just... I can't even imagine what you must have gone through. I'm so sorry for you..."

As soon as she finished speaking, the yellow mare wrapped her front legs around Obsidian.

"My tale is nothing special. Most reapers have similar stories to tell about their past and how they became cursed with the reaper curse," he reasoned and looked around the circle of ponies.

His eyes stopped wandering as they focused on Twilight. She had been very quiet until now. The purple mare looked at the reaper in condolence. A moment later, she slowly walked over to Obsidian and spoke up again.

"I know you usually don't like this. But this just needs to be done right now," she explained.

Just like Fluttershy, she embraced the black stallion. Obsidian became paralyzed for a moment, as he was not expecting this. He started to get used of being close to Fluttershy, but that was the only exception he made. The reaper remained silent, though. For some reason he really could not explain, it didn't bother him.

Now, one by one, the other keepers of harmony embraced Obsidian as well and even the school kids joined the group hug. This had turned into a very weird moment for the reaper. He usually was very tactical, cold and planned. But right now, he had no idea what to think or do anymore.

"Obsidian. You and I have one thing in common," Twilight started, catching the reapers attention. "Before I came to Ponyville, I didn't know anything about friendship. I didn't care for others and only focused on doing good on my duties as a student. But then, I met these five wonderful ponies here. They changed my life. I discovered the magic of friendship and ever since then, I gained so much. You are a reaper and so you may never be able to feel as we do. But I want you to know that as long as we live, you can count on us as your friends. We will do whatever we can so you never have to be alone again."

"All of you?" Obsidian wondered. The keepers of harmony nodded, all at the same time.

Fall slowly went by. Obsidian became very mute and thoughtful. The events and words after he revealed his past to the keepers of harmony had a huge impact on him and kept him occupied. Though Obsidian could not explain the reason for this. Now, afterwards, he really wondered why he even told them about his life in the first place. This was very out of character for him.

The black stallion still kept on meeting the keepers of harmony and spent time with them, rather remaining more in the background as usual. But he barely spoke at all anymore and seemed lost in thoughts very often. Why did he give them so many unnecessary, personal informations? Why didn't it matter to him that they all held him? Why couldn't he get Twilight's words out of his mind? And most of all, why couldn't he stop staring at Fluttershy?

Whenever Obsidian was out, either only with her or the entire group, his eyes sooner or later wandered over to her. Most of the times, he didn't even realize it until Fluttershy looked back at him. This, for some reason, gave him the feeling he was doing something wrong, causing him to look away instantly. Obsidian failed to analyze his own behavior and thoughts.

After revealing his cutie mark story, Fluttershy insisted on him sleeping in her bed from now on. She didn't want him to be alone in that gloomy basement anymore, lost in the world he was forced to live in from his childhood on. Even in bed, Obsidian was just not able to stop thinking. Each time, as soon as Fluttershy fell asleep, he removed the heart pin from his cloak and eyed it up. He turned it in his hooves and held it in the moonlight while rummaging his thoughts, trying to find an explanation for them. He only stopped playing with the heart pin when he started to get tired as well. Sometimes, he then turned over to Fluttershy, watching her sleep until he, too, fell asleep.

The only times Obsidian could somewhat distract himself were when he went hunting for demons and undeads. His success quotient, though, was notably lower than usual. Not because he couldn't find any, but because they kept getting away. The thoughts kept steering in his mind, draining on his attention and concentration. This was unacceptable for the black stallion. Getting sloppy on his duties was just not an option for him. So, at the first morning of winter, he prepared to go out on a hunt again.

Obsidian set his sights on hunting and consuming at least ten demons today to make up his rate again. He was down in his room, drawing banisher circles on scrolls and crafting cursed amulets to attract demons. He wanted to make sure that this time, he would succeed. So, Obsidian unlocked the chest he hid under the stairs and picked up some of the food Pinkamena had gifted to him. Transporting it around was always risky. If anypony saw him with this, it would instantly force him to cancel his mission in Ponyville, because nopony would be able to trust him anymore. But Obsidian had done this countless times before and reaching his personal goal had highest priority to him right now. Already while packing, he started to question his own motives. Was he truly trying to catch up on his duties? Or was this just an excuse to win some time away from these thoughts haunting him? Odd Cirs found Obsidian's insecurity rather amusing and he kept on mocking him by giving him more questions to think about. Right now, though, he was silent and appeared to just observe.

Obsidian was ready. He locked the chest again and walked over to his small shrine. A few black roses had withered. He replaced them with fresh ones and optimized the positions of the two skulls. The black stallion stared at them for a moment, about to sink in thoughts once again. But he snapped himself out of it and spoke to the skulls.

"Mother. Father. Wish me luck on my hunt today."

Roughly an hour later at the Ponyville library, Spike was all alone, busy sweeping the floor. He frequently looked around nervously, afraid Twilight might come home. The baby dragon had no idea what to think of her anymore. It had been a few months now since the last time she... lectured him. But he was very afraid this could happen again, since these punishments seemed to come at very random times to him.

Spike wondered what was wrong with Twilight. He still loved her, despite the way she treated him. But ever since she came back from Princess Luna's version of the Grand Galloping Gala, she was acting so weird. The purple mare used to smile and laugh a lot more often. These things became rare since then. Just what happened in Canterlot? What changed Twilight so much that she became so depressed and violent?

Spike couldn't just ask her. If he did, she would punish him more. Twilight precisely knew how to really torture him, even without causing permanent damage on his body. He also couldn't ask anypony else. Twilight forbid him to.

Spike sighed. There was nothing he could do without risking to go through hell again. Even worse to him was that he was no longer sure how to feel about Twilight anymore. He was torn between love and fear. A combination that was extremely difficult for him to get through.

"Spike! I'm home!" a voice spoke coming from the front door.

The purple mare came back from her shopping trip. Hearing her voice immediately sent a chill down the baby dragon's spine. He lightly started to panic and considered several things he could do right now. Although he favored the idea to run away, he knew that Twilight would punish him for this. Spike gulped hard, gathered his courage and ran over to the purple mare, saluting to her.

"Yes, Twilight. Welcome home, Twilight," he greeted hastily.

"Sheesh. Calm down, Spike. You really are exaggerating with this lately," the purple mare replied.

"Eh. Yes. Sorry. Whatever you say," the baby dragon commented nervously.

Twilight sighed and slowly looked around the library, scanning if he had done his chores properly.

"Everything looks fine. You've done well, my number one assistant!" she finally concluded happily.

Spike wiped the sweat from his forehead and exhaled in relief. Twilight turned around to him.

"Looks like the purchase of these was fully justified," she commented while opening a bag on her back, "I think you deserve a little reward for your hard work."

A few fairly large green gemstones levitated out of the bag and over to Spike.

"Oh boy! Emeralds! Thanks, Twi!" the baby dragon stated happily.

"No problem at all. You've been working really hard lately," the purple mare responded and smiled.

Spike happily started chewing on the gemstones while Twilight scanned through her books. Moments like these made him believe that everything was just a bad dream and Twilight never hurt him. The baby dragon sat in the sunlight, enjoying the crunchiness of the emeralds and the rich, green lights they reflected on the floor and walls.

"So, how's the thing with Rarity working out?" the purple mare suddenly asked.

"Well, she still only thinks of me as 'cute little Spikey Wikey'. I don't think she really understands I'm serious about my feelings for her..." Spike replied while eating.

"To be honest, I don't believe you either," Twilight stated coldly, causing Spike to nearly choke on an emerald shard.

"W-what do you mean by _that_, Twi?!" he asked in shock. The purple mare put her books back in the shelves and turned around to him.

"Did it ever come to your mind that you are a baby dragon?" she questioned him. Spike hesitated with the answer. He found himself caught off guard.

"What makes you think that a pony could ever have romantic feelings for a premature being of an entirely different species?" Twilight wondered with a serious expression.

"Well... um... Obsidian is not a pony and-" Spike started, but got interrupted by the purple mare.

"Oh come on, Spike. That's a completely different thing. Obsidian at least _used_ to be a pony, unlike you. And he is an adult. I mean, just look at yourself! I had to take care of you for almost eleven years by now and you still look like you just hatched! I am aware we ponies don't know a lot about dragons. But I do believe that after so many years, you at least should be a little bit taller," Twilight countered.

Spike was speechless. These words hit him really hard. Tears formed in the corners of his eyes while he stared at Twilight in disbelief of what she just said. She slowly approached Spike, looking down on him in disgust.

"You are pathetic, Spike. A small, weak, helpless excuse of a dragon who thinks he can be like a pony. But the most disturbing thing about you is that you actually have feelings for one. Rarity is a pony, Spike! A pony!" Twilight said, getting louder and more brutal in tone.

"B-b...but..." Spike whimpered.

"You make me sick. You make me so sick, you worthless little piece of trash!" Twilight started shouting and used her magic to lift him into the air. Immediately, Spike knew what was going to happen. He panicked and tried to run away, hoping he could somehow escape yet another round of torture.

Twilight smashed the baby dragon against a wall and threw the wooden pony head statue from the middle of the library at him, hitting him repetitively with it.

"Why didn't you just stay at the dragon colony? Why did you have to come back and keep annoying us with your stupid baby-ish dragon needs? I had it with having to act like everything was fine around you! You have been such an annoyance all these years! You are good for nothing but chores and sending letters! I should enchant a broom and a quill to do that instead! They would be fully able to replace you!" the purple mare kept shouting.

Despite the thick scales, Spike started bleeding by now. The dragon blood mixed with his tears as both ran down his body. Yet, he kept hearing every last word the purple mare shouted at him, making this whole impression even more painful. Twilight put the wooden statue back to its original location and lifted the baby dragon in the air again, smashing him against the ceiling. Then she stopped her levitation spell, letting Spike crash to the floor.

"Rarity will never love you! When will you ever understand that? We are all just acting friendly around you because we are forced to deal with you! Nopony really gives a flying feather if you are here or gone! All you do is making our lives more difficult and-" she kept on shouting, but suddenly stopped as she heard somepony approaching the library.

She quickly knocked Spike unconscious, hid him under a chair and focused the door.

"Spike! I'm ho... wait," a female voice spoke while entering the library.

It was another Twilight, wearing shopping bags on her back. She stared at the other Twilight in the middle of the library in confusion.

"What's with this mirror?" she wondered and slowly came closer to the first Twilight.

That one too, approached until they were just in front of each other. The two Twilights looked at each other with the same confused expression. The first one imitated all the movements the second one did in perfection to improve the impression of her being just a reflection in a mirror. When the second one turned around, so did the first at the same time. When the second lifted a leg, so did the first.

"Where did this come from?" the second Twilight wondered. The first even imitated her lip movements at the same time.

The second Twilight looked around to see where the mirror was beginning and where it was ending. It took her several seconds to finally realize that this 'mirror' had no corners or sides. The second Twilight's eyes went wide open in shock and she slowly turned her head back to the first Twilight, who looked shocked as well.

Suddenly, the first Twilight changed her expression. An evil grin grew on her face and the color of her eyes turned from purple to red. Twilight realized that this 'reflection' truly was Despair way too late. Once again, they had direct eye contact and Despair absorbed more of her memories. This time, she was able to gather many of them. All of Twilight's memories in Ponyville, back to the day she moved to the village rushed past her eyes. Finally, Despair had enough for the moment. She casted two spells shortly after another. The first one reversed the effect of the memory absorbing ability of Despair, giving Twilight the memories of what she had done with Spike the past few minutes. The second spell erased the memories of their encounter and knocked the purple mare unconscious.

Despair now broke her disguise spell, revealing her true colors and the heart shaped hole in her chest, which instantly started bleeding again. She towered over the purple mare, grinning victoriously. She so would have loved to kill her right there. But no, that would be against her plan.

Despair turned around again, using her demon magic to pull Spike out from under the chair and placed him near Twilight. Then she reached her left front hoof inside the hole in her chest, covering it with blood. The demoness held the hoof over Spike, covering him with additional drips of blood to make his injuries look even worse. Then she drew a trail of blood from him over to the purple mare. Lastly, Despair let blood drip on Twilight's front hooves. This would make for a very nasty surprise when they woke up again.

The demoness was done. She looked around the room one last time to make sure everything looked authentic. Then she teleported away.

It was evening already when Obsidian finally returned from his demon hunt with minor injuries. The result was very disappointing. From the ten demons he planned to hunt and consume, he could only find six and was able to actually consume only four of them. Yet, he managed to use up all the supplies he brought with him. Such bad results were very unusual for him. He didn't want to think about it, though. The reaper already spent too much time thinking lately. Instead, he simply sat down in the shadow of a tree close to Fluttershy's cottage and tried to meditate.

Half an hour passed until the sun finally went down. The black stallion still couldn't concentrate properly. The impressions and words of the group just wouldn't leave him alone. Obsidian just had no explanation why the embrace of the keepers and Twilight's caring words occupied his mind so much. But more than these events, other, even stronger impressions filled his mind:

A yellow coat, a pink mane, teal eyes, butterflies.

Why couldn't he stop thinking about Fluttershy? Her gentle smile, her shy blush, her soft voice, her appealing scent... Why did she take so much space in his mind?

Fluttershy was special, yes. Her soul was very dark, just like his own. She had an enormous inner strength, which kept attracting him since the very beginning. But that just wasn't the reason. This did not explain why he kept thinking of her even more than about anypony else. Obsidian knew something was happening with him. He just didn't know what it was and he couldn't handle it. Never before had anypony kept him that busy. Was there something else about her? Something he overlooked?

The reaper concluded that he should do more research on the yellow mare. In addition to that, he aimed to research his own behavior while being around her.

Obsidian finally stood up again and walked in the cottage.

Fluttershy was sitting on the sofa, reading a book. The sound of the opening door made her look up, smiling warmly at him.

"Welcome home, my love!" she greeted happily and closed her book.

"Salvē, Fluttershy," Obsidian replied. The yellow mare got up and walked over to him.

"So? How did it go?" she wondered. The black stallion lightly sunk his head.

"I was only able to find and defeat four..." he replied.

"Oh...well at least you came back in one piece! Looks like it was a tough battle, though. Let me take care of those scratches," Fluttershy offered and flew to the kitchen to get a first aid box.

The reaper remained silent. He was not sure what to think of this. The yellow mare returned with the box and landed back on the sofa.

"Come on now, Obsidian. You don't want any more additional scars, do you?" she questioned friendly.

After a moment of hesitation, the black stallion concluded that this would provide a good situation to start his research. He nodded and sat down on the sofa, next to her.

"Okay. This may now just hurt a teeny, tiny bit," the yellow mare announced and started cleaning the scratches.

Obsidian didn't show any response. Compared to what he had gone through in the past three hundred years, the light burning of the sanitizer was nothing. The reaper looked down to the ground, but kept paying close attention to everything happening. Obsidian already noticed another strange change in his own behavior. Usually, letting others take care of him put him into discomfort. But when Fluttershy did that, it didn't matter. Why didn't it matter? Why is it that he tolerates her being close to him after such a short period of time?

"Okay. Those are done. Did they get you anywhere else?" the yellow mare asked.

Obsidian nodded. He slowly took off his cloak and placed it aside. Then he turned around, showing the claw marks on his back.

"Oh my. How did they manage that?" Fluttershy commented in empathy. Then she started taking care of them, too.

Obsidian realized that he was more concentrated right now than he had been the whole day. His mind didn't drift off. He paid close attention to everything coming from the yellow mare.

"Goodness... you're carrying so much tension in your back. Sleeping on the ground for so long really didn't do good for you," she commented. Obsidian was still mute. He kept on staring at the ground with an empty face.

"Let me take care of that," Fluttershy spoke gently and started massaging him. This was just so strange for the reaper. Such kindness... such affection... he had completely forgotten what this is like. She was right, though. The massage really helped him and he started to relax. After a while, the yellow mare suddenly stopped.

"Hm... maybe I'll just... hold on," she stated and put a hoof on his right shoulder. Then she grabbed his right front leg with the other hoof, making the reaper look up to her.

She suddenly gave the front leg a hard pull. Obsidian did not see this coming and showed a mild grimace of pain. This didn't work out as Fluttershy planned.

"Oh... I... I'm sorry... I just wanted to-" she started to apologize, then got interrupted by the reaper.

"Harder," he stated coldly.

The yellow mare was surprised to hear that, but it confirmed to her that she did the right thing. She pulled on his leg again. Harder and faster than the last time, causing Obsidian to twitch his eye and show his fangs in pain. With a loud pop, she put his shoulder joint back in position.

"Better?" Fluttershy asked unsure. The black stallion stretched his limbs and bent his neck. Everything was back in place and loosened up.

"Much better. Grātiās," he replied. Fluttershy smiled happily.

"It's okay. I'm glad I could help you," she commented and packed the first aid box again. "Well, time to make dinner."

The yellow mare carried the box back to the kitchen and stored it. Then she picked up some lettuce and carrots. Obsidian's eyes once again were glued on her. There was just something about this mare... but what? The reaper stood up, leaving his cloak hanging where it was right now and walked over to her.

He decided to help and made a knife and a carrot levitate to the table in front of him. Now even Fluttershy noticed that he actually sought her company. This idea made her happy and she snuggled lightly against him. As usual, Obsidian did not respond to the approach, other than giving her a glance. It didn't matter to her, though. When having a reaper as partner, such things are just to expect, she figured. Obsidian was skilled with the knife. It didn't take him more than a minute to cut all the carrots.

A few minutes later, dinner was done. Fluttershy spread it on two plates and they both carried them over to the dining table. She was about to take a seat when Obsidian suddenly grabbed her right front leg. The yellow mare turned around. Obsidian wasn't looking at her. He gazed down, seemingly sunken in thoughts.

"Obsidian? Is something wrong?" Fluttershy wondered. The reaper loosened his grip and came a step closer to her. He rose his head again, looking her into the eyes. His face was expressionless like always. But something in his eyes exposed that he was very unsure right now.

The black stallion kept on gazing at Fluttershy. He just wanted to keep staring into these teal eyes out of reasons he didn't understand. She, though, couldn't keep the eye contact for long without starting to blush. This made her only more appealing.

Appealing... Obsidian noticed he used this word in an unusual quantity when he thought about her. There was something in her eyes... this shine of life. This warmth. It reminded him of how his parents used to look at him. Although their love for him was a different one, the shine was the same.

Yes, Fluttershy loved him. Obsidian Shards, the elder reaper. The one who had forgotten what feelings are. The one who lost the ability to feel for anypony long ago. But if he was able to truly realize others loved him... and if he couldn't get those ponies out of his mind... Then what would this make him? Was he still the same cold reaper he used to be? Was the answer to his questions maybe not inside her, but inside himself? In an area of his being which he thought was dead for long? There was only one way to find out.

Obsidian came another step closer to Fluttershy and did something he had only done once before. He placed his lips on hers again. Although Fluttershy was caught by surprise this time as well and blushed hard, she remained relaxed. She closed her eyes and enjoyed this moment.

Obsidian focused on his senses. Felt her lips on his own. Saw her blushing. Felt her breath in his mane. Heard the light noises she made in happiness. Smelled her scent. But, again, he felt nothing.

That was until he noticed he did one thing different to how she did. Fluttershy had her eyes closed. Apparently, this brought her a lot more joy.

So, the black stallion closed his eyes as well. With his sense of sight gone, Obsidian focused more on the things that were going on inside him now. He noticed something. A weak sensation of warmth. It wasn't coming from her, but from inside him. It was pleasant, but unlike anything he knew.

The sensation caused Obsidian to instinctively embrace Fluttershy. She did the same at nearly the same time, as if it was natural. The black stallion could feel her body reaction to their kiss now. He could feel her heart beat faster, her breath getting deeper and her face getting warmer. Similar reactions started developing inside Obsidian. The sensation he experienced grew stronger and stronger. He was now able to realize it came from somewhere in his chest.

Holding Fluttershy so close was a pleasant experience. Obsidian slid his hooves up her back to her neck, enjoying the softness of her coat. The warmth inside his chest now replaced the coldth he carried with him for a very long time. His heart started beating faster and felt as if it was growing in size.

Finally, Obsidian withdrew from Fluttershy's lips. She opened her eyes again. They were sparkling. Obsidian's eyes remained shut for a moment longer as it finally became clear to him why he was focused so much on the keeper of kindness and why he just couldn't stop thinking about Twilight's words.

Obsidian smiled. The first time he didn't act an emotion for hundreds of years. This was real. This was true and honest.

Now he opened his eyes again. His black, still functional eye had gained in shine and focused on the yellow mare. With one statement, which ended his doubts and muteness, Obsidian's life changed a second time:

"I love you," he spoke, slowly and warmly.

At this moment, it started snowing outside. The nightshift Pegasi flew over Equestria and spread out the first snow of the season. After another, shorter kiss, the couple walked over to the window and watched as the meadows slowly turned white in the moonlight.


	15. True Darkness

Maledictum Insania by Nero Darkard

* * *

True Darkness

Original Link:

document/d/1liAV1Ca9qsPhdFBzBGABnC6H0FE rV-1JUTQc3FjeO44/edit

**Maledictum Insania**

By Nero Darkard (aka. NeroTheDarklord)

Chapter 17: True Darkness

As the sun rose up the next morning, the entirety of Equestria was already covered in a thick layer of fresh snow. Fluttershy stood close to Angel, who was sleeping in his basket. She knew his hibernation had begun. So she made sure he had it nice, warm and comfortable by giving him an additional blanket.

"Goodnight, my sweet angel. See you in spring," she whispered gently. Then she lifted her head, glancing over to her partner warmly.

Obsidian, though, was sunken in his book of death. Judging from his expression and his rapid page turning, he was very confused.

"My love? Are you okay?" the yellow mare wondered.

"I am not precisely sure," he replied with his eyes still stuck on the book.

Fluttershy became curious and worried. She took a few steps towards him, but that only caused Obsidian to close his book and made it disappear.

"I apologize, mea amāta. But no creature is allowed to read a reaper's book of death. Not even another reaper," he explained.

"Oh... okay. What's the matter then?" Fluttershy asked.

"It appears Mistress Celestia rearranged my book. Multiple pages are blank now. There is a three months gap between now and the next date of death I am supposed to ensure," the black stallion responded.

"Oh! I didn't know she could do that," the yellow mare stated in surprise.

"The book of death is not part of the original reaper curse. It is an advancement to it that our mistress created after she realized she needed a precise list to know when which pony was supposed to die and under which circumstances. Mistress Celestia has the true book of death, containing all the names of ponies that are supposed to die in Equestria. Thus, she also has the power to manipulate it. Though this can only be done to a certain limit. She can not extend anypony's lifespan. She can also only change the time, location and cause of death up to a certain limit. Destiny itself is rewriting the true book of death constantly, too. It is a never ending battle, which requires a huge amount of strategy to make even the smallest changes," the reaper spoke.

"Then... why did she change your book and create such a large gap?" Fluttershy wondered.

"That is what I, too, wonder. It is already very difficult to make sure every pony is getting reaped in time while keeping Maledictum Insania a secret. The schedule of every reaper is very full. So I do not understand why-" Obsidian started. He got interrupted by the sound of a hoof knocking at the front door.

"I know the answer! May I come in?" a female voice spoke behind it.

"You may enter, apprentice Derpy Hooves," the black stallion answered. A moment later, the door opened and Derpy stepped inside, wearing her reaper cloak.

"Grātiās, elder Obsidian Shards. Hi there, Fluttershy! Haven't seen you in a while!" she greeted happily.

"Hello there, Derpy! Can I offer you a cup of tea?" the yellow mare offered.

"No, thanks. I'm only here to deliver a message. Then I need to go already," the reaper mare answered.

"A message from our mistress I assume," Obsidian stated.

"Yep. Okay, here it goes... ahem:

Due to your incredible efforts in protecting the keepers of harmony, your long, loyal serving times and the fact that you have a partner now, Mistress Celestria granted you, Obsidian Shards, a holiday season from the second day of winter to Winter Wrap Up Day. During this time, she wishes you to spend your time with your partner and your friends. You're also released from all of your other duties, like demon hunting, searching for undead ponies or supervising the zone you are stationed in," the grey mare proclaimed.

"Oh, that is just wonderful! Celestia can have such a kind heart. But, um... Derpy... won't it be a bit too much for you to supervise Ponyville all alone for such a long time?" the yellow mare worried.

"Hey now, Fluttershy. I may just be an apprentice, but I'm not a wimp!" the grey mare responded and removed the glass eye out of her empty socket again to present it to her. "I mean this should be proof enough, don't you think? Anyway, don't worry. Mistress Celestia got it all arranged as usual. You can rely on us."

"Okay then. I really learned to trust you reapers by now. If you say everything will be fine, then I have no reason to doubt you," the yellow mare stated happily. Derpy grinned, pushed her glass eye back in its place and turned around.

"Was nice talking to you two again! See you next time!" she announced and walked outside. Before she could close the door behind her, Obsidian followed up.

"May I have a talk with you in private?" he requested. Apparently, Derpy was expecting this to happen.

"Sure! No problem! Fluttershy, would it be okay if I kidnap your beloved one for a little bit? Reaper business, you know," she asked.

"It's okay. See you later, my love!" the yellow mare said and kissed Obsidian on the lips. He kissed her back.

"Valē, mea amāta," he spoke warmly and started walking off with the grey mare.

Derpy kept on grinning for a while after they started walking. But as soon as she was sure they were out of Fluttershy's line of sight, her face became very serious and she stared at the black stallion.

"'Mea amāta'? Really now, Obsidian? I never thought I would hear you, of all of us, say such a thing," she commented. Obsidian's face now became serious as well.

"What is the real reason our mistress granted me a time apart of my duties?" he wondered. Derpy sighed.

"Eversince you let her know that you were forced into a relationship with the keeper of kindness, Mistress Celestia ordered me to spy on your behavior. I had to send her detailed reports about your development. Please don't get me wrong. You did the right thing to report that and things didn't look so bad actually. Until you started getting worse on your hunts. After what I've seen yesterday, I can only agree that you need a time away from your duties. Mistress Celestia is unsure if you are still capable of finishing your mission," she explained.

"I admit that I had difficulties the past weeks. But the fact that I am developing feelings for Fluttershy does not endanger the mission. The situation is under control and I have the full trust of the entire group," Obsidian responded.

"Elder, you precisely know how difficult our duties are for reapers that have emotions. Just look at me! I mean, I don't really have a reason to still be emotional now that everypony knows I'm a reaper. But they are so happy around me... I keep getting ponies to laugh and it just makes me happy, too! And for what cost? If I wasn't so skilled with runes, I would be one of the worst!" she proclaimed. The black stallions' face became anger filled.

"Just as you stated, I am an elder. I am more than two hundred years older than you and therefore I have a lot more experience than you do. You can not compare me with yourself. The fact that you are implying that I would become a bad reaper, only for the reason that I am capable of feeling now is insulting me, apprentice," Obsidian countered sharply, causing Derpy to lower her head a bit and gain an awkward expression.

"Forgive me, elder. But you know how important this mission is, since Twilight Sparkle is involved in it. You know how important she is for our mistress' plan. She just wants to make absolutely sure nothing will happen to the keeper of magic before her time has come. You have reached a lot by now, so Mistress Celestia is giving you a chance to prove yourself. She wants you to fully use these three months to improve your relationship with the keepers of harmony as much as possible... I know I shouldn't say this, but I'm ordered to keep spying on you. If you give our mistress the smallest impression you might hesitate when it comes to the moment you are supposed to finish your mission, you will be replaced," the grey mare explained.

The black stallion became silent. His mistress was truly considering to replace him? If that happened, he would never be able to see Fluttershy or the others again. He might not even be able to say farewell.

No. He could not let this happen. Not only because of his personal feelings for Fluttershy, but also because of his loyalty to his mistress. He could not disappoint her. His entire life belonged to her, and he would do everything she ordered from him. Even if it meant to give up his own life.

"I appreciate your candor, apprentice. I will do as our mistress desires," he concluded.

After Twilight and Spike woke up from the trap Despair set up, the situation between them became a lot worse. The purple mare just couldn't explain how she could get so carried away with her temper that she ended up hurting Spike in such a terrible way. Apparently, this wasn't the first time either. Just the first time she could remember. Twilight apologized to the baby dragon countless times and tried everything to make it up again. But after what she said to him, no apology sounded honest enough to mend his broken heart.

The days went on with Twilight acting as if nothing had happened. She knew what she had done was horrible and if anypony found out about it, she would get in big trouble. Spike, too, had no intention to tell anypony what happened. Not only because it was against one of Twilight's rules, but also because he didn't trust anypony anymore.

The baby dragon became very seclusive. He spent a majority of his time staying inside the library and only left when Twilight demanded it from him. He still followed every order she gave him. But in contrast to before, Spike did everything with apathy and a rebellious tone in his voice. The baby dragon lost his appreciation for ponies, considering every kind word they spoke out to him a lie.

Because of the secretive behavior of these two, the other keepers of harmony and even Obsidian had no idea what was going on with them. While Spike and Twilight kept on having small conflicts with each other, the others had a lot happier and more harmonious time.

It didn't take them very long to notice Obsidian slowly started to change in personality. The first time they saw him smile made them speechless. Yet, they appreciated this development very much. Although the best he could do was giving a weak smile, even when Pinkie Pie told a hilarious joke, seeing that he was capable of expressing his feelings made him appear much more believable. Indeed, Obsidian was being honest and enjoyed himself.

As Celestia demanded of him, he spent as much time with the keepers as possible. He frequently helped out at Rarity's boutique, had practical magic lessons with Twilight, visited Applejack at Sweet Apple Acres, had races with Rainbow Dash and even danced with Pinkie during her parties. What started as him simply following an order given by his mistress began to turn into something the black stallion liked. He slowly developed an appreciation for his friends, became warmer, friendlier, more open and helpful. Still, of all the ponies, Obsidian favored being around Fluttershy.

The couple spent a lot of time together. During winter, the yellow mare had no animals to take care of. Usually, she tended to get very bored and sad during this season. Her home was normally bustling with life. There always was a bird singing, a mouse squeaking or a chicken clucking. But in winter, everything was so silent. She really appreciated Celestia's thoughtful decision to give Obsidian a work free period, so she would not have to be alone.

Their training has become a small, rather casual activity. Other things were much more important to them. Fluttershy really enjoyed wandering around in the snowy meadows of Ponyville during winter. But together with Obsidian, it became something special. She kept staying close to the black stallion, snuggling against him. Now that the reaper was in love with her too, he tried his best to keep her warm.

"Goodness. Just look at all that snow. I can't even imagine what kind of effort this must have been to make," the yellow mare commented.

"Cloudsdale is producing snowflakes all year long, just to be able to deploy them in winter. I, too, admire the incredible love for detail the weather factory workers put into them. Each snowflake is unique. A piece of art on its own. All this effort is only to ensure that when the snowflakes come together, they create the proper consistency," Obsidian explained.

"I know. A few years ago, Twilight tested a spell that allowed unicorns and earth ponies to walk on clouds, so the others could support Rainbow Dash during a contest in Cloudsdale," Fluttershy responded.

"The Best Young Flyer Competition, I assume. Apprentice Derpy was participating at the contest in order to guard the competitors. She told me the keepers of harmony were amongst the spectators and was quite surprised," the black stallion commented. Fluttershy nodded.

"She also said she was very confused to see Rarity competing. Derpy's knowledge of magic is limited to that of runes, so she did not understand how she managed to grow wings temporarily," he continued. The yellow mare giggled a bit.

"Yes, that was quite something. It caught me pretty staggered, too. I still can't believe they actually allowed Rarity to compete. But I guess there just wasn't any rule that limited the tolerated races to Pegasi alone. Anyway, back to the topic. Applejack was especially interested in seeing the weather factory, so we showed them around. When we came to the rainbow facility, Pinkie Pie had to taste the rainbow essence. Turns out this was the first thing that was too spicy for her," she said, chuckling softly as she remembered the faces Pinkie made.

"It is easy to underestimate the power of rainbow essence," Obsidian commented, smiling lightly.

"Mhm. Well Rarity told me that her favorite part of the factory was the snowflake facility. I can fully understand why. It is just incredible what they do," Fluttershy continued.

"It appears you all have experienced a lot together," the reaper stated.

"Well, you can say that! Rainbow Dash and I are friends for as long as I can remember. After we moved from Cloudsdale, I met the others time to time. But it took until Twilight came that we actually turned into the group we are now. With her being completely new to friendship and having to send reports to Princess Celestia every week, we all learned what friendship truly means from scratch. It was quite an exciting time! Although I am not much for adventures, there was just so much happening these few years! We all learned and gained a lot. Take Rarity for an example! She was pretty much unknown for many years, until we all started helping her. Now she is one of the most famous designers in Equestria! It's just wonderful!" the yellow mare responded.

"Also, from what Applejack told me, the business for Sweet Apple Acres inflated a lot too the past years. They are able to afford a lot more now and even could pay the surgery miss Smith required," Obsidian continued.

"Yes. And Rainbow Dash is getting closer and closer to her dream of becoming a Wonderbolt!" Fluttershy announced.

Obsidian didn't instantly respond to that statement like he did to the others. Just when the yellow mare was about to get curious, he raised his voice again.

"She does have good chances to be accepted, does she not?" he wondered.

"Um. Yes, of course. You know how skilled she is and she already left quite an impression on the whole team. I wouldn't be surprised if they suddenly showed up around here and asked her to join them!" Fluttershy agreed.

The black stallion suddenly became silent and the smile in his face vanished.

"Obsidian?" Fluttershy spoke.

"Mihi īgnōsce. I drifted off with my thoughts. Tell me more about what you have experienced," he requested.

"Certainly!" the yellow mare responded in excitement.

The couple continued chatting and wandering through the landscape. Fluttershy told Obsidian a lot about the adventures she had with the other girls, how she temporarily became a famous model, convinced a dragon and even went through an assertiveness training caused personality change. In return, the black stallion revealed some of the most difficult missions Celestia had given him. They were so lost in their conversation that they didn't notice it got late until the sun went fully down.

"Oh my... it is getting quite chilly now..." Fluttershy commented, starting to shiver.

"In that case, please allow me," Obsidian requested and halted.

He then took off his reaper cloak and covered the yellow mare in it. For a reaper, this was an incredible symbol of affection. She understood this, leaving her with a lightly opened mouth and a strong blush on her face.

"B-b...what about you?" she worried.

"I am used to the cold. It does not bother me. As I said before, reapers are immune to any poison or disease. The only thing I am worried about is your well-being, mea amāta," the black stallion responded with a warm expression.

"Oh..." she spoke shyly. "But, um... It's getting late. Shouldn't we go home now?"

"Do you need rest?" Obsidian asked.

"No, its not that. It's just... I've never been out wandering during the night before... You know I still have problems accepting darkness..." she stated. Obsidian smiled again.

"Maybe I can show you something that will change your mind," he offered and slowly lifted into the air, dragging Fluttershy with him.

"What? Wait! Where are we going?" she spoke out nervously.

"Do not worry. I know you have a fear of heights, but I ensure you I will not let anything happen to you. Trust me and close your eyes," Obsidian responded gently.

This wasn't the first time somepony tried to get her to fly high. Rainbow Dash attempted it many times before she finally gave up. But her mistake was that she rushed Fluttershy too much. Obsidian was very gentle. He held her securely the whole time while they rose up slowly to not frighten her too much.

Obsidian's cloak kept the yellow mare warm and comfortable while the air gradually became colder and thinner. Fluttershy was nervous, but since the black stallion was very careful with her and allowed her to keep her eyes shut, she remained somewhat relaxed. After all, she trusted Obsidian completely. Yet, since they increased in height so slowly, the yellow mare had no idea how high they were by now.

Finally, Obsidian stopped. He changed his position, flying behind Fluttershy and holding her around her stomach. Even while changing position, the reaper made sure to not let go of her for just a single moment.

"W... what are we doing up here?" the yellow mare wondered.

"I merely want you to understand. You are very high up right now. How do you feel?" Obsidian asked. His statement caused the yellow mare to start shaking and gulp hard.

"I... I'm not sure... I'm a bit scared but... when you are holding me, I feel safe. P-please don't let me go! Rainbow did that with me once before," she begged.

"Do not worry, mea amāta. At no point I intend to make you feel in loss of safety. I will hold you, no matter what. Just allow this moment to impinge on you," he responded gently.

"Okay..." Fluttershy answered. The cold night air brushed over her face. Up here, the only sounds that could be heard were that of the wind and the flapping of Obsidian's wings. The yellow mare was too nervous to concentrate much.

"Can... we go down now again? Please?" she asked.

"As I said, I do not aim to frighten you," the reaper answered and slowly started to descend with her again. Fluttershy sighed lightly in relief.

"It will take a moment to reach the ground again. So let me ask you something in the meantime," he requested. Fluttershy nodded lightly.

"You had your eyes closed the whole time? And you still have them closed?" he wondered. Fluttershy nodded again.

"So you could not see anything. Did you still feel safe?" Obsidian kept on asking.

"Yes. Because you held me," she responded.

"But I am a creature of darkness, mea amāta. Darkness was all around you the whole time. Did that not frighten you?" he wondered.

"N-no. I trust you," Fluttershy stated, getting nervous again as the reaper mentioned how dark it was around them. Obsidian noticed and held her closer to calm her down and make her feel more secured. He moved his head to her right ear and started to whisper.

"I am your darkness, mea amāta. I am holding you and keeping you safe," the black stallion spoke gently, causing Fluttershy to blush again.

"So if I, your darkness, can make you feel so safe that you can keep your eyes closed, what do you think will happen if you open your eyes to me?" he questioned.

Obsidian seemed to have hit her curiosity. Very hesitatingly, the yellow mare opened her eyes. They instantly grew big in astonishment as she realized how high up they truly were. Ponyville was so small, it would have fit in her hooves. The entire land around it was dyed in a bluish white and all the lights coming from the houses were just tiny sparkling dots. The moon emitted a radiant, blue light and the stars as well sparkled beautifully. This scenery seemed familiar to her. It was very similar to how Princess Luna decorated the Grand Galloping Gala. It had the same feeling.

All of the sudden, it became clear to Fluttershy. This is how Luna saw the world! Everything was dark, but beautiful. Distances seemed to not matter at all. Everything appeared so dreamy, sleepy and peaceful. That was it! That was the true face of darkness!

"It is... incredible," she spoke, still stunned from the impression she just gained.

The yellow mare turned her head to Obsidian. In his eyes, she could see that he precisely knew what she was experiencing right now. He was used to seeing darkness this way and he mastered separating this impression from any other, creepier form that was caused by monsters and demons.

"I think, I get it now!" Fluttershy announced. Right now, she felt absolutely safe. She wasn't afraid of the dark and even the height didn't matter anymore.

"You can let go of me now, Obsidian. I can handle it," she stated.

"As you wish," the black stallion responded and slowly let go of her, making sure that she was able to keep herself in the air.

Fluttershy felt an incredible sensation of freedom. She levitated high above the world. Higher than any mountain could reach. She could move freely in this seemingly endless empty space. The night sky belonged to her right now. All her problems and worries were far below her.

The yellow mare couldn't hold back a big grin growing on her face. She gently floated through the air and savored this carefree, beautiful moment.

"This is amazing, Obsidian!" she finally announced in an excited tone. "I had no idea how wonderful it can feel to fly through the night, so high up in the sky!"

The black stallion simply smiled and nodded in response. Then he flew over to her, held her hoof and they both glided through the night together.

An hour later, Fluttershy finally became exhausted from flapping her wings the whole time. She and Obsidian discovered a single cloud in somewhat their height that was just big enough for both of them to land on. The couple found itself in intimate togetherness, gazing at the moon, holding each other tightly and exchanging kisses every now and then.

"Thank you for showing this to me, Obsidian," she spoke happily.

"Nihil est, mea amāta," he responded.

They both kept on gazing at the moon for a few more minutes before Fluttershy made another statement.

"You know, if you want me to, I could become just as dark as you. I would do everything for you, my love," she explained.

This, though, did not have the effect on Obsidian she hoped for. His face became serious and he slowly turned his head over to her.

"Did... did I say something wrong?" she worried.

A second later, Obsidian gently held her head between his front hooves and gave her a long kiss. This relaxed the yellow mare again, even though his face remained serious after the kiss ended.

"No, Fluttershy. Do not change for me. Do not change for anypony," he finally responded, still holding her head and staring deep into her eyes. "It is true you are capable of a lot. You can become very strong. You can become anything you wish. The only limitations are those of your own mind. But if you decide to change, then only do it for yourself, to become a 'you' that you appreciate more."

This moment drew Fluttershy nearly speechless. How can a creature that had experienced so little kindness and care in his life have so much to share? How can a creature that is so dark and cruel be so gentle and passionate at the same time? It seemed like with everything Obsidian did, he aimed to do his best to make her happy. And he very well succeeded at it.

"Okay," Fluttershy answered with sparkling eyes. This had turned into the most beautiful night she ever experienced.


	16. Shattering Bonds

Maledictum Insania by Nero Darkard

* * *

Shattering Bonds

Original Link:

document/d/19c2r5O4ltQiU4CS5kWe9zbMtrEF cC7SDg2DfmRBSJuY/edit

**Maledictum Insania**

By Nero Darkard (aka. NeroTheDarklord)

Chapter 18: Shattering Bonds

"Applebloom! How many times more do I have to tell ya to leave yer hooves off the first aid?" Applejack shouted at her younger sister.

"But sis', what if I get mahself hurt while constructin'? I'm fiddlin' with some dangerous tools! Ah just need supplies!" Applebloom countered.

"You're old enough to earn your own money, little sis'. Why don't ya use your talent to get a first aid kit yourself?" the orange mare suggested.

"That makes no darn sense! Without a first aid, I can't start buildin' and repairin' in the first place! What if something goes wrong?" her younger sister replied.

"Well, ya will just have to find a different way to afford that thing then! This one belongs on the farm! We'd look mighty stupid if we had an accident and there's none around!" Applejack explained.

"Oh c'mon, AJ! Why do y'all need to make such a big deal about it?" Applebloom wondered.

"I said no and that's final! And don't let me catch yeh takin' things out of it again!" the orange mare concluded. Applebloom pouted, turned around and walked out of the farm house in frustration.

Applejack sighed. Eversince her sister got her cutie mark, she had been gathering tools and supplies without asking. She was okay with it at first, since she was so happy that AB finally found her special talent and thought she only borrowed them until she put together her own set. But this just kept on going, forcing Applejack to use some of the family income in replacing them.

Right now was a bad time for such things to happen anyway. The farm had next to zero income until spring. What they earned from the cider sales had to be enough so they could make it through winter and there still had to be something left so the family could restock.

Applejack put the first aid kit back to its place and walked to the living room, where she met up with Big Macintosh. Next to him was Granny Smith, sleeping in her rocking chair. She had caught a cold and the red stallion glanced at her with a worried face.

"Is Granny gettin' better?" Applejack wondered.

"Eyup," her brother replied.

"Good. At least something's goin' right. Ah caught AB at the first aid again. Can ya believe it?" the orange mare wondered. Big Macintosh placed a hoof under his chin.

"Eyup," he spoke again. Applejack sighed.

"I mean, it'd be fine if she'd at least ask. I got no idea why she feels the need to try to nick things. Is she makin' advancements on her club house again? Do ya know anything 'bout that, Big Mac?" she wondered.

"Nope," he responded.

"Well we better keep our eyes on her. I'll have a look inside the store and see how much food we've left," the orange mare announced before leaving through the front door.

Applejack didn't like the way the orchard looked in winter. The trees appeared so dead without leaves and it always gave her a weird impression when she walked between them and there was nothing green or red above her head. The endless white cover that was all over the farm was pretty, but this just wasn't her season.

Applejack was a summer pony. She lived for the busy times where she had to buck dozens of apple trees every day. Winter was boring. No apples to collect, no critters to chase away and no crops to plant or take care of. The only thing she still could do was checking on the family stocks.

On her way along the fence, she heard a familiar voice humming happily. It was Fluttershy, smiling widely and skipping light-hoofed.

"Howdy there, Fluttershy! What are ya so happy about?" Applejack greeted.

"Oh! Hi, Applejack! I just had the most wonderful time last night," the yellow mare responded euphorically.

"Really? C'mon tell me 'bout it!" Applejack requested.

"Obsidian and I were out wandering. I discovered a whole new side of him! Would you believe me when I tell you that he is actually very romantic?" Fluttershy wondered.

"Obsidian? Well ah noticed he's startin' to warm up, but that's quite hard to imagine," the orange mare answered.

"Oh, but it's true! He's so gentle to me and he puts so much effort into making me happy. We had a flight through the night sky and he even took off his cloak and gave it to me, just to keep me warm!" the yellow mare elucidated with sparkling eyes.

"Well that's quite nice of... hang on a minute. Did ya just say you were flyin' in the night sky?" Applejack wondered with a confused expression.

"I know it's hard to believe, but with him, I felt so safe that it didn't matter to me anymore. We flew very high up in the air. Everything looked so tiny and pretty. And guess what! I liked it!" Fluttershy explained in excitement.

"Land sakes, sugarcube. That is a side of _you_ that I never heard 'bout before! To be honest, for the longest time, I really wasn't so sure what to think of him. But I reckon, you and Obsidian really bring out the best in each other," the orange mare commented.

"Thank you," Fluttershy responded sheepishly and blushed a bit.

"Now that I think of it, why isn't he with you? I thought Celestia put him on vacation," the orange mare wondered.

"Oh, he is at Carousel Boutique. Rarity needed him for a few new outfits," Fluttershy explained.

The conversation came to a halt as she suddenly noticed a small purple figure walking towards them. A friend they hadn't seen very often in the past month.

"Applejack! Look who's coming there!" she exclaimed happily.

"Spike! Howdy, partner!" the orange mare greeted.

"Yeah... hi..." the baby dragon replied in a dejected tone as he came closer. His bad mood washed the smiles out of the two mares' faces.

"You okay, Spike?" Applejack wondered. A grim glance from him is all she got as answer.

"Twilight sent me to buy some supplies from you," he explained.

"Well that's fortunate! I was just on ma way to the storage! Come along, little fella! Wanna come with us too, Fluttershy?" the orange mare invited. Though Fluttershy shook her head.

"I'm sorry, but I got to make some preparations for Hearth's Warming Eve," she explained.

"That's fine. See ya next time!" Applejack spoke and waved goodbye.

AJ and Spike were walking through the orchard for a few minutes by now. Spike was unusually quiet the whole time, so she thought she should break the ice.

"So, how's Twi' doin'?" she asked. Though the baby dragon did not appreciate this question very much.

"Hm," was all he said.

"Spike, what's wrong with you? Yer so grumpy lately," Applejack worried.

"What do you care?" Spike mumbled through his teeth, startling the orange mare a bit.

"Spike?" she spoke with a worried face. The baby dragon sighed.

"Let's just get this over with, okay?" he requested.

"Okay, Spike..." Applejack agreed unwilling.

Something was definitely going on with the baby dragon. AJ was sure of it. He became such a rare encounter the last few weeks and it just seems to get worse and worse. Same development was seen in his mood and behavior. Twilight didn't seem to realize this. Or she precisely knew what was going on and just kept it secret to protect the baby dragon. Whatever the reason may be, it concerned Applejack. He looked so drained. So sad. It was heartbreaking.

Applejack couldn't know what was developing inside him. She wasn't there when Twilight lectured him the last time and honestly, he now was pretty happy about it. She may just have teamed up with Twilight in the end. Those ponies stick together. All of them.

AJ made such a worried face. But Spike knew better as to fall for it. He knew it was fake. She was just acting friendly, like Twilight said. Spike saw it all now. The less time he was forced to spend with these liars, the better.

Finally, they reached the storage. Winona was laying in front of the door, but jumped up instantly as she spotted Applejack and started waving her tail in excitement.

"Aw, yer guardin' the family property? Good girl!" the orange mare commented and petted her dog a few times before finally opening the storage.

Spike didn't need very much. He could carry all the supplies in a single bag. As he turned around to leave, Applejack stopped him to gift him an apple. Such small presents usually cheered him up. But now, this only made him angry.

"Keep that for yourself," he responded, rejecting the gift. This now really caught her shocked.

"Are you sure you're feelin' alright?" she worried.

"Oh for Pete's sakes. Stop asking me this, will you?" he countered in anger and walked off quickly.

No. That wasn't the Spike she knew. He had been acting weird for a while now, but this capped it all. Applejack had to have a talk with Twilight.

Just as before, Twilight talked the situation with Spike down. She acted as if she was convinced that this was just a phase in the regular development of a dragon. But truly, she just wanted to hide the results of her lecturing.

Like in Spike, something started to stir in Twilight. Her inner conflict over what happened put her in a lot of stress. It wasn't the first time she started to lose control. This time again, she started to talk to herself secretly. Yet, things were different from before. She had no one to go to. No one to talk to about the problems she had. The purple mare had to find a solution on her own and no one had to find out.

Twilight somehow managed to put up with her number one assistant for a few weeks more. It seemed like they both came to an agreement to at least act like everything was fine during Hearth's Warming Eve. The harmony was only superficial, though. The relation between both of them was still filled with tension, ultimately leading Spike to wander around Ponyville all on his own.

Today was Hearth's Warming Eve. The day Equestria was founded. He himself told the ponies in Canterlot this ancient tale of how friendship can beat any difficulty and all differences. But it was a tale made for ponies. For them, this story might apply. But for him...?

Suddenly, Spike bumped into a pony. He was so sunken in thoughts and so upset about the purple mare, he forgot to watch where he was going.

"Oh, Spikey-Wikey. You really should watch more where you are going," the mare spoke. As the baby dragon lifted his head, he realized it was Rarity he bumped into.

"A very merry Hearth's Warming Eve to you!" she spoke warmly.

"Hm, ye. Whatever..." he responded, mumbling quietly.

"Oh my. Applejack was right. You really are in a bad mood," the fashion diva commented in worry. She lowered her head, trying to get eye contact with the baby dragon. But Spike only avoided it.

"Where's Twilight? Are you not going to the play with her?" she wondered.

"Nah. She's too busy with her studies. I don't plan to go there either," Spike replied.

"Not? I thought you loved the founding play of Equestria. I still remember how excited you were to be part of the play in Canterlot a few years ago," the fashion diva stated.

"Yeah... that was then, when I didn't know how fake you all are," Spike mumbled, too low for Rarity to understand.

"What was that, Spike?" she asked.

"Nothing..." he responded with a sigh and continued walking slowly.

Rarity really started to get concerned. Although the baby dragon believed otherwise, she still cared a lot for him. Seeing him like that filled her with sadness and confusion. She never had seen him so down before. The fashion diva thought she needed to cheer him up a bit.

"Spikey, would you like to go to the play with me?" she offered.

This now caused the baby dragon to halt. Was she serious about this? Or was this just a trick? Spike had a crush on her for such a long time. Even after Twilight revealed this shocking truth, he still had feelings for her. After all, she never did anything to him, yet. If he went with her, Spike wouldn't have to spend the day alone while as well being away from Twilight. He thought it might be worth it and agreed with a nod.

Like every year, the play in Ponyville was held in the town hall. The inside was richly decorated with seasonal symbols, long white streamers and the equestrian Flag. Obsidian Shards and Fluttershy were among the spectators. They seemed to be very happy together and were holding each other closely. A sight that filled Spike with envy.

Obsidian may not be a pony anymore, but he at least used to be one. That appeared to be reason enough for him to be accepted by the ponies, unlike him. Spike was so small, so meek, so unimportant. Nopony except Rarity even seemed to notice him.

The play was yet to start. The ponies were getting excited. Only one of them calmly levitated in the air. One Spike also knew by now wasn't a pony, but another reaper.

Derpy Hooves rather observed the activities in the crowd and outside of the city hall instead of watching the stage. She gave up her disguise and still found acceptance. Was it really that important for ponies to be at least similar to them? Wasn't Spike similar enough from being raised among them? Those selfish ponies... those ignorant ponies... he never was good enough for them, no matter what he did.

Finally, the play started. None of the actors were familiar to the baby dragon. He only saw them walking on the streets one or two times, but never got to talk to them. Ponyville was so small. Everypony seemed to know each other. But he, as usual, was an exception of all this.

Spike barely paid attention to what was happening on stage. The only thought that went through his head that related to it was that this play was by far worse than the one he had been part of in Canterlot. Why did Celestia even offer him a role in the first place?

Twilight. Of course. It had to be because of her. If it wasn't for her, Spike would have missed out on most things. He had been very grateful for this all the time. But now, he realized that nopony would ever have cared about him if it wasn't for 'Celestia's star student'.

Twilight here. Twilight there. It was always only about Twilight. Each time he said something, each time he wanted something, the ponies just laughed at him. Even when he just wanted to give a piece of his mind in one of the letters he sent for them, they only gave him angry looks and wanted him to erase what came from his own mind. It was just as Twilight revealed. He was nothing but a servant for her. No, for all of them.

Spike finally snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a wooden piece breaking. He lifted his head and saw one of the planks from the stage break and part of the decor falling over. A moment of shock that caused a few ponies to shriek and the reapers to fly over to the stage as fast as they could.

"What happened?" Rarity wondered. Apparently, she wasn't able to see what caused this small disaster near the end of the play either.

"Remain calm, everypony. None of the actors is hurt. It just seems that a plank from the hall was broken," Mayor Mare explained. Instantly, all eyes wandered over to Derpy.

"Hey! Why are you all looking at me? I got nothing to do with this, I swear!" she tried to reason.

Spike observed the villager ponies, rather than the reaper mare. This was just so typical. Jumping to conclusions so fast. Spike still remembered how they reacted to Obsidian when he was new. They put so much hate on him, he even left to live in Everfree Forest instead of staying with them. He actually had to save them all for them to start liking him.

Those ponies are fake. All of them. All this glorifying of friendship and harmony was a lie. Rarity was no different. She may have invited him to the play, but she barely paid attention to him either. No, Rarity would never love him. Never.

Uneasy mumbling started to spread through the crowd. This intermission put the actors off their stride. All of the sudden, a single, deep male voice arose over the noises the ponies made.

"The fire of friendship lives in our hearts

As long as it burns we cannot drift apart"

The voice sung slowly, but loud and clearly. To the great surprise of everypony, it came from Obsidian. The reaper was looking for a way to calm down the ponies and put the play to an acceptable conclusion for them. This was the first time the ponies heard him sing. Such social solutions were not quite in his regular repertoire. His voice had so much power and emotion in it, it gave the heart carol a whole new level of meaning.

"Though quarrels arise, their numbers are few

Laughter and singing will see us through"

Derpy Hooves and a few other ponies joined in. The various pitches of the pony voices enhanced the strength of this song. More and more joined in, singing with all their soul.

"We are a circle of pony friends

A circle of friends we'll be to the very end"

The present ponies finished together. Seconds later, town hall became filled with loud cheering. Not only for the actors of the play, but also for Obsidian and Derpy.

The black stallion was surprised by this. He only started to sing in order to calm down the ponies and finish the tradition. He didn't expect them to like his voice.

Spike, again, could only watch the scenery. He watched how the ponies held together and even cheered for Obsidian. Among each other, the ponies were sticking together. But if you are not a pony, or at least were born as one, you have no chance to ever be accepted. None of them cared for Spike. None of them even realized he was here. He was a nobody.

At this moment, Spike realized he was at the wrong place. He had no business here, between all these ponies. Only among dragons, he had a chance. It would be a hard piece of work for him to become a proper dragon, since he was raised between ponies. But it would be worth it. If he ever wanted to be just as accepted, he had to leave the ponies and go back to his own kind. Once and for all.

The baby dragon turned around and left the town hall without saying a word to Rarity. She, though, saw him leave and followed up.

"Hey! Where are you going, Spikey?" she wondered.

"Home... got some things to prepare," he replied dryly.

"Oh, pish-posh! I haven't seen you in ages! Why don't you come with me? I'm planning to meet up with the others and I'm sure they would be happy to see you again, too!" Rarity insisted.

"Yeah. Keep telling those lies," the baby dragon mumbled, again too quiet for Rarity to hear. He couldn't say this in her face. Not after all he used to feel for her.

Spike turned around to her one last time, looking in these blue eyes he liked so much. They stared down on him in confusion and worry. But Spike was convinced to see disgust in them, covered by all the fake emotions she expressed.

"Goodbye, Rarity," was all he was able to say. He didn't want to turn this into a big farewell. Nopony was supposed to know he was leaving. They may just have tried to stop him.

"Spikey-Wikey..." the fashion diva spoke. This time, Spike didn't stop anymore. He headed straight to the library. This would become the last encounter between the two of them.

Twilight was deeply sunken in her collection of psychology books when Spike came home. He didn't greet the purple mare. Instead, he went upstairs and directly started packing the few things he could call his property. Twilight as well just ignored the baby dragon for a while. She was too deep in her own mind to notice that, very soon, there would be no problem anymore to which she tried to find a solution. It took her until Spike came back downstairs with a bag on his back to realize what was going on.

"Huh? Hey! Where are you going?" she exclaimed.

"Like I would tell you," Spike responded grimly.

"Spike!" the purple mare spoke in an ordering tone. But the times she was able to impress the baby dragon were over. He wasn't going to follow a single of her orders anymore.

"I'm leaving! That is all you need to know! Go back to your oh so beloved books and leave me alone finally!" he responded, getting louder as well. Twilight now realized he was about to leave for good.

"_Stop him! You must stop him, no matter what it takes!"_

Twilight used a teleportation spell to cut in the baby dragon's path.

"What do you think you are doing? I'm not going to let you leave!" she insisted.

"I'm putting an end to this chapter of my life. Get out of my way, Twilight," he explained with a confidence in his voice she never heard before.

"_You are going to lose him! Don't let him go! No matter what, don't let him go!"_

"Come on, Spike! We can talk this out! I'm sure we will find a solution for-" Twilight started, slowly approaching the baby dragon, but he just went down on all four and inhaled deeply.

"Don't you dare to touch me, Twilight. You are not the only one who has had enough! If you put just one hoof on me, or if I see you cast anything fancy, I swear I will roast you!" Spike growled, readying a breath of fire.

"_He's threatening you! That little scale-head is threatening you! You are not going to let him get away with this, are you?"_

"What did you just say?!" Twilight questioned angrily.

"I said, leave me alone or I will roast you! I am not kidding! If necessary, I will set the whole library on fire!" the baby dragon clarified.

"_The books! Save the books!"_

"_No, wait! The books are not important! Stop Spike!"_

"_Forget Spike! He is threatening you! After all you have done for him, this is how he repays you!"_

"_But... Spike is my friend!"_

"_He is just a stupid little dragon, as you said. You don't even like him!"_

"_That's not true!"_

"_Yes, it is. He is worthless and useless. And he is going to burn you!"_

Twilight stared at Spike in fear. Her pupils started to shrink and she slowly backed away. Spike relaxed again and extinguished the flame he held ready in his lungs.

"Good. At least once we get to an agreement with each other," Spike stated and got up again.

"_Let him go. He is not worth the effort."_

"_But..."_

"_But nothing! This is the solution you have been looking for! Get rid of this little pest!"_

Twilight's whole body went under stress. She randomly twitched her ear while she stared at Spike in anger.

"You... you know what, Spike? Fine! Just go! I-I don't need you! I will just do as I said and enchant a broom and quill to replace you! A-and don't you think I will miss you! I still got Owloysius! E-everything will be much easier when you are gone!" Twilight shouted.

Spike acted indifferent to her harsh words. He walked over to the front door and opened it. One last time, Spike turned around for some finalizing words.

"I have no idea what I ever liked about you ponies. You have just been abusing me since I hatched. But that is all over now. Don't you worry, Twilight. I won't miss you either," he spoke with tears of anger in his eyes.

"Go! Just go! Leave!" Twilight shouted.

The front door closed again. Spike left.

"_It's better like this. Everything will be much better now!"_

"That little... I can't believe it! I can't believe I wasted so much time on him!" Twilight mumbled in anger, still having her ear twitch every now and then.

"_No need to worry about that anymore. You best get rid of everything that reminds you of him."_

The purple mare walked up in her bedroom and started destroying photos and mementos. Everything that just roughly reminded her of Spike had to go. With sheer rage the trampled his basket to pieces and turned it to dust with a spell. Each piece of memory she destroyed gave her a wave of huge relief.

Finally, while roaming through her cupboards, she discovered something. A single piece of the egg Spike was in. She had kept it for years now. She suddenly remembered that she thought of this piece as one of her greatest treasures. Because it gifted Spike to her.

Twilight couldn't help it but to sit down for a moment and remember all the things they had been through together. All the crises they have resolved. She remembered one of the most important lines she ever said to him.

"No one could ever replace you, Spike..." the purple mare mumbled. Tears filled her eyes as she now realized how much she had lost.

"How... how could I let this happen..." she wondered and put the egg shell back in the drawer. She was about to turn around and chase after Spike, but something stopped her.

"_It's too late. It's far too late already. You can do nothing anymore. Just stay. Stay and cry."_

Twilight collapsed to the ground and began to weep over the loss of her number one assistant and best friend.

Spike was walking for a few hours by now. Luckily, he didn't come across any of his other 'friends' while leaving Ponyville. None of the other villagers seemed to even get suspicious about him walking away, either. This confirmed it. Nopony cared he was gone.

With each step he did towards the unknown, the baby dragon was reminded of his adventures with the ponies. If only he had known better. Everything was just a lie. He should have stayed at the dragon colony, like he originally planned.

The sun went slowly down and the baby dragon started to have difficulties to see where he was going. He thought it might be better to set camp for the night.

By now, he was pretty experienced in wandering. He built an improvised tent out of the materials he could find nearby and used his dragon breath to start up a small campfire. Spike was able to take a few cookies with him, but he knew those wouldn't last very long.

He was free now. Independent from the ponies. Yet, he had no idea what would become of him.

While he thoughtfully ate his cookies, Spike could hear distant hoof clattering, slowly getting louder and louder. He instantly became alert and looked up to see who was coming. The silhouette was displeasingly familiar.

"Go away, Twilight! I'm done with you!" he shouted, but the pony figure kept on approaching.

"I'm warning you, Twi! I will defend myself if necessary!" he threatened.

The silhouette kept on approaching, completely ignoring his warning words. Spike knew he would not get out of this without a fight. He hid himself next to his tent and took a deep breath in. Spike was ready to toast Twilight the moment she turned up.

The purple head of the mare popped into his line of sight and Spike used the moment of surprise to exhale his flame on her. This wasn't the first time Twilight got hit by his fire, but it was the first time he did this on purpose. The result was clear to see. The pony figure became entirely wrapped by his green flame for a good second. But as soon as it vanished away, Spike realized it had no effect on her. Was she smart enough to cast a fireproof spell on herself beforehand?

The figure stood on the other side of the campfire. His attack revealed his location and she focused Spike. It was now that Spike realized something was weird about Twilight. He knew those red eyes by now. But a black mane? A red stripe in it? A dark purple coat? And...

The figure continued approaching Spike, walking straight over the campfire as if it wasn't there. Spike's eyes went wide open as he realized that the purple mare had a huge, bleeding hole in her chest.

"T-Twilight?" he spoke shakily.

"I'm not Twilight," the look-alike spoke in Twilight's voice, a victorious grin growing on her face.

"I never was," she continued, now presenting her demonic fangs and readying a spell.


	17. When Angels Fall

Maledictum Insania by Nero Darkard

* * *

When Angels Fall

Original Link:

document/d/1V4CwVpe7hQ9r0bXpnu0EkYOlVYh dBJ31ysOgBYp1Y1Y/edit?usp=sharing

**Maledictum Insania**

By Nero Darkard (aka. NeroTheDarklord)

Chapter 19: When Angels Fall

The months passed by and, apart from Spike's unexplained disappearance, it was suspiciously quiet around Ponyville. As winter came to an end, Obsidian was allowed to perform his duties again, to Derpy Hooves' great relief. She soon had to realize that his change barely affected his efficiency. In fact, now that he was in balance with his thoughts again, Obsidian's hunt for demons was as effective as ever.

With spring, life returned to Equestria. The animals were finally back and Fluttershy could do what she enjoyed most again. But she hadn't forgotten about her training. Even when Obsidian was away, she kept on practising on her own. A few hours of meditation became part of her lifestyle and even the animals could only be astonished about how much control she had gained and how focused she had become. Things that appeared impossible a year ago she was now able to handle easily.

It was morning already when Obsidian returned from a quite successful demon hunt. He managed to defeat and consume four rather strong ones. As he approached the cottage, the black stallion spotted Fluttershy, sitting in the sunlight and meditating. She had improved significantly since she began her training. Sunken in a deep trance, she was unaware of her surroundings.

The reaper had been waiting for such a situation for a while now. Obsidian snuck behind the cottage and slowly approached the yellow mare from behind, trying to cause no noises. With her sitting in the sunlight, his shadow won't reveal him when he came close either. The animals also didn't seem to understand what was about to happen.

Obsidian was only a few steps away from Fluttershy and she still did not notice him. Quietly, he summoned his scythe and snuck directly behind her. Now the nearby animals became alarmed, but before any of them could warn the yellow mare, Obsidian was already in position to strike. Fluttershy's eyes shot open and she turned around instinctively, enabling her to narrowly dodge the lethal strike.

The reaper swung his weapon a second time, aiming for her neck. Fluttershy, threw herself against the ground, again very closely dodging the attack. Now, only the right side of Obsidian's face was showing to her, which meant he could not see the yellow mare due to his blind eye. Fluttershy reacted quickly, putting the situation to her advantage. She skillfully grabbed the scythe with her front legs while giving the reaper a hard flying kick. Obsidian lost grip on his weapon and fell on his back. Before he could get up again, Fluttershy jumped on his chest, forcing him to stay in his position by holding the sharp tip of the scythe against his throat.

The black stallion and Fluttershy looked at each other grimly, the yellow mare additionally panting in stress. But soon, Obsidian calmed down, smiling warmly at her. Fluttershy now started to relax as well, a blush growing on her face. Finally, she placed the scythe aside, smiled back at him and gave her partner a passionate kiss.

"You startled me," she commented with a teasing expression after the kiss ended.

"Me paenitet, mea amāta," he apologized. The yellow mare now stepped off and allowed Obsidian to get up again.

"Fast, skilled and precise. You have become strong, Fluttershy. Your instincts and reflexes have improved enormously, too," he complimented while letting his scythe disappear.

"Well, I still don't have a chance against you when you use magic..." the yellow mare commented.

"In your case, it is only a matter of time until you best me in a full combat, mea amāta. You can be proud of yourself," the reaper stated.

The blush on Fluttershy's face grew stronger as she turned her head away in bashfulness. As she spotted the speechless animals, something came to her mind.

"Oh! How long have I been meditating? I better go inside and check on Angel," she explained.

"Has his condition improved in any way?" Obsidian wondered.

"No... not really..." the yellow mare said, shaking her head slowly. "I have no idea what happened to him during his hibernation that he got so sick... His fever just keeps going higher and higher. I think I should stay with him today and see what I can do for him."

"Intellegō. Now excuse me, but Rainbow Dash is awaiting me. I promised her another race. I shall return this afternoon," Obsidian stated.

"Okay. Say hello to everypony for me!" Fluttershy requested.

The black stallion nodded and lifted into the air, flying towards Ponyville.

Upon arrival, Obsidian was immediately greeted by a few ponies walking by. The reaper was almost fully accepted by a majority of the villagers and seeing him patrolling around became a normal sight. It was almost like in the old days of him as a normal earth pony living in Coltholm... almost. He still didn't care for other ponies, besides the keepers of harmony. He also had not a lot of time to interact with other ponies. His schedule simply wouldn't allow it. But whenever he could, he tried to be with the keepers.

As the black stallion roamed the streets, he came across Derpy Hooves. She saw him immediately too, bowing down before him.

"Greetings, elder," she spoke.

"Salvē, apprentice. What do you have to report?" Obsidian wondered.

"Nothing actually. It is strange, really. I haven't seen a demon around the village for days. Makes me wonder where they are..." Derpy stated.

Obsidian remained silent and observed his surroundings. She was right. Everything was suspiciously easy lately.

"I know this kind of silence. It's the silence before a big storm. I'm pretty sure of it," the gray mare commented.

"Possibly. In this case, we should request support. We must protect the keepers at all costs," the black stallion suggested.

"Yes, elder. I will send a letter immediately," Derpy said, bowed down again and flew away.

Obsidian continued his patrol through the village. At the marketplace, he met with Applejack, who was buying new seeds for the farm. Their conversation was relatively short, but he delivered her Fluttershy's greetings and Applejack said, with relief, that Granny Smith had recovered and was back on her feet already. Though she now was too old and weak to help the farm anymore. Still, Applejack seemed sure she will be able to regrow her strength, disregarding her high age. Obsidian avoided to make any comments.

Soon after, Rainbow Dash returned from her weather check. She landed right by both of them.

"Hi, AJ! Salvē, O!" she greeted happily.

"Howdy, Rainbow!" Applejack responded.

"Salvē. Quid est novum?" the reaper asked.

"Um... Quid est... quid est... ah! Nihil speciālis! Did I get it right?" Rainbow wondered.

"Yes. It is interesting to see how much effort you put into understanding an old language like this. By the way: I am supposed to say hello to you in the name of Fluttershy. She will not be able to go out today. Angel's sickness is getting worse," Obsidian commented.

"Oh. Thats bad. Hope the little one will get better soon. Anyway, I think I'll never really get this language, though. But it sounds cool and who knows what it's good for. Maybe I'll get my hooves on an old book written in that way. Then I can read out some parts and brag in front of Twilight that I am able to read a book she can't!" Rainbow responded, giggling a bit mischievous. "Anyway, ready for the race? I can't let it sit on you winning last time."

"To the same hill as usual?" the reaper wondered, getting in position.

"Yep. Get ready! Oh, by the way AJ. I'll have to drop by the farm later!" the athletic Pegasus mare stated.

"Alright, RD. See y'all later!" Applejack spoke.

"Later!" Rainbow Dash responded and jumped in position. "Okay, are you ready, O? Three... Two... One... GO!"

Obsidian and Rainbow Dash had been competing with each other frequently these days. Although she just had to realize there was no way she could ever match his reaper strength, the chances in beating him in a race were pretty good. They were about equally fast and skilled, resulting into very challenging races each time, which often ended with a different winner. Although she beat him on the first race they had, Obsidian, too, had been practising. Just like the last time they raced, Obsidian won narrowly.

"Darnit... I hate losing..." Rainbow Dash complained after she regained breath.

"Do not feel defeated, Rainbow. Few ponies can truthfully proclaim they are able to surpass an elder reaper every other time," the black stallion spoke.

"But that wasn't 'every other time'! I lost two times in a row! How am I going to be good enough to be accepted by the Wonderbolts if I can't beat you everytime?" Dash asked.

Obsidian became silent. She really put all her efforts in becoming the greatest athlete in all of Equestria to make her dream come true. Obsidian had been up all night. He was drained from the battles, but still considered giving her a rematch.

"How about a race back to Ponyville then, or are you too exhausted?" the black stallion challenged, raising his head and looking down on her in an arrogant manner. Dash instantly reacted to the provocation.

"Me? Too exhausted? You're funny, O! Get ready to be annihilated!" she responded. Most other ponies would have reached their limit by now, but not Rainbow Dash. This Pegasus really was adamant and untiring.

"C'mon... c'mon...yyyyyyyyyyyyes!" the light blue mare shouted as she reached the marketplace of Ponyville just moments before Obsidian. This second race really drained her and she leaned against the statue of Celestia to recover, panting heavily.

Obsidian landed next to her. Rainbow's stamina was enormous. It even put Obsidian close to his limits. He, too, needed a moment to recover.

"HAH! What do you say now, O?" Dash started to brag as soon as she was capable of speaking again.

"In all honestly, I have never met a Pegasus as fast and enduring as you, Rainbow Dash. There is no doubt you have the qualities of a Wonderbolt. I would even go so far as to say of a reaper," Obsidian complimented.

"Hehe. Now that's what I like to hear! Still, I'll keep practising until the Wonderbolts just have no other option anymore but to add me to their team," she explained.

Both, Rainbow Dash and Obsidian Shards, sat down next to the statue and looked around in thoughts while they recovered. The black stallion wandered his eyes around the village. Some ponies were waving at him again. Only Carrot Top seemed too busy to notice him.

Obsidian's mind shifted to his book of death. So far, he rarely had to take the life of a villager. Most ponies he had to reap got lost in Everfree Forest or were victims of accidents outside of Ponyville. But soon, names were coming up that may damage his reputation in Ponyville again. Ponies had such difficulties understanding these things and how necessary they were...

Obsidian suddenly snapped out of his thoughts as he spotted Carrot Top again, this time waving at him. She came out of the same street as last time. This caught the attention of the reaper.

"Hold on..." Obsidian spoke and got up, waving back at Carrot Top. Then he walked the path she had gone the first time. After a short walk, he indeed found a pony that looked exactly like her. Obsidian's face became serious and he charged towards the copycat. The other ponies were lightly shocked to see the black stallion pouncing and pinning her to the ground. Carrot Top struggled and tried to shout until Obsidian casted a disguise breaker spell on her. To his great dislike, it worked.

The creature Obsidian pinned down was not a pony. It was insect-like with two long fangs, fly wings and holes in the legs. A creature the ponies knew precisely from a large assault on Canterlot a few years ago, causing them to scream and panic lightly. It was a changeling.

"What are you doing here? Has your queen sent you?" the black stallion growled. The changeling hissed back at Obsidian. It refused to talk.

Obsidian had to realize he would not get any informations out of this one. He couldn't kill it either, since it was still bright day and they were in the middle of Ponyville. He had no option but to let it go.

The changeling quickly flew away after Obsidian stepped aside. It appeared as if Derpy was right. A changeling in Equestria can only mean big trouble. He instantly started to write a report to his mistress.

Although Obsidian said he would be back in the afternoon, it was sundown when he finally came home. With Rainbow's help, he alarmed all the other keepers of harmony and Derpy. Then they went looking for more changelings, without success. The return of the changelings worried them all. Last time, they aimed to conquer Equestria. There was no doubt they would try it again, just this time better prepared and with an even bigger swarm. In the worst case, the reapers would have to join in a war against them, disregarding the demon strongholds for a while.

Obsidian went straight inside the cottage and looked for his partner. Fluttershy was still sitting next to Angel's basket with a very worried face.

"There you are! Gosh, has something happened? You usually never come home this late after you set a time," the yellow mare wondered.

"Apologies, mea amāta. Yes, something has happened. I found a changeling in Ponyville," the reaper stated, causing Fluttershy to jump a little in shock.

"A changeling?! Oh my... oh no! What was it doing here?" she questioned.

"I could not get it to speak and was forced to let it go. But I am certain it was spying around," Obsidian replied.

"D-do you think they will attack Equestria again?" Fluttershy worried.

"There is a chance..." the black stallion responded.

The yellow mare bit her lower lip in the thought of another invasion. She very well understood Equestria already had enough problems dealing with the demons. If they returned, it would cause a really big problem. Obsidian walked next to her, placing his front hooves on her shoulders and looking her into the eyes.

"Mea amāta... I may have to go to war against them if they really return," he explained.

"I know..." she replied. Her eyes then wandered back to Angel. He was hyperventilating and seemed to have light convulsions from the fever.

"It is still getting worse?" Obsidian wondered.

"Yes... I don't know what to do anymore. I just can't get the fever down," the yellow mare explained.

"He is not going to recover..." the black stallion suddenly stated coldly and walked over to the basket.

"O... Obsidian?" Fluttershy spoke. The reaper gently picked up the white bunny in his blanket and held him. Angel was very weak. He could hardly keep his eyes open anymore and was suffering. Obsidian knew this face.

"Angel... you were the one who united us. Everything positive that happened ever since that moment, and everything positive that is still to be, I owe to you. I do understand that you disliked me in the beginning and to be honest, I was not too appreciative of you either. But I am very glad we could put our fights to an end..." the reaper started.

"My love..." Fluttershy spoke in a taken voice.

"I know you made it your duty to guard Fluttershy and support her in every way you can. But do not worry. I will continue your work and stay by her side for as long as I can," Obsidian continued, holding Angel even closer.

"Huh?" the yellow mare spoke.

"So, as my final gift, let me end your suffering," Obsidian spoke. After that, he twisted the bunny's neck hard, breaking it instantly. Angel was already gone when his dead body exhaled one last time.

"Rest in peace," he finally finished and placed Angel back in his basket. He looked peaceful now. Obsidian killed him fast and painless. The white bunny didn't even bleed, making him look like he just gently fell asleep.

The reaper now turned to Fluttershy. She stared at Angel with tears in her eyes and an expression showing complete and utter shock. Obsidian gently embraced her.

"He is okay now, mea amāta," the black stallion spoke gently. Fluttershy still stood there, shaking and staring at the mortal remains of her favorite pet.

"O... Ob... sidian...y...you..." she stuttered.

"It is okay. I am here," he tried to comfort. Suddenly, Fluttershy shoved him away and gave him a hard slap in the face.

"You monster!" she shouted as loud as she could. Fluttershy didn't know what to do anymore. This scene was too much for her. She simply ran upstairs and began to cry.

Obsidian stood there, motionlessly holding a hoof on the spot on his cheek where she hit him. His eyes were wide open and he, too, experienced shock. This really hurt him. But it was not the physical pain that hit him so hard, but the emotional.

Her face... this rage... these tears of sadness in her eyes... he wouldn't have thought this would hurt her so much.

The reaper turned around to Angel again. His expression slowly changed from shock to a deep sadness. He picked up the little bunny and went outside. Obsidian had a grave to dig.


	18. Caducity

Maledictum Insania by Nero Darkard

* * *

Caducity

Original Link:

document/d/1R1-C-0clG5iM0zY6j1pie0nRUvDl5YyGe JyjB4MnaBA/edit?usp=sharing

**Maledictum Insania**

By Nero Darkard (aka. NeroTheDarklord)

Chapter 20: Caducity

Obsidian didn't sleep the night he killed Angel. He had been awake for almost 24 hours now, yet he didn't feel tired. Any kind of feeling had been replaced by the deep sadness that filled him. It was another emotion he was not used to. The last time he had been this taken was when he discovered his parents were killed, almost 345 years ago. Just like back then, the moment he freed their souls from their undead shells, he sat motionlessly to think about what he had done and what he should do now.

The reaper spent half the night in total darkness, staring at Angel's grave. Fluttershy's crying was nearly unbearable for him, but she somehow managed to fall asleep after a few hours. The scene from the moment he returned home kept repeating itself over and over again in his mind.

Obsidian did what he was best at: killing. He spared Angel hours of torture, which only would have lead to the same result. But was this the right thing to do? Applying the rules for ponies he had been trained to follow on animals?

The black stallion was very focused on Fluttershy. He valued her a lot. So naturally, her expression of hatred aimed to him was branded in his mind. Obsidian was used to handling physical pain. He had been enduring things that would have driven other ponies to insanity. Yet, emotional pain was something he couldn't handle. Lacking the natural understanding for emotions normal ponies have, he simply failed to understand why this hurt him so much and why her rage filled face caused him to experience sadness. Not a single moment did he actually think about the little bunny he murdered.

"Well, well, Obsidian. Looks like I was right to begin with. You have become soft," a familiar voice spoke in disappointment.

"Odd Cirs... you do have the nerve to talk to me now?" Obsidian asked, a bit angered.

"I would have had a chat with you sooner if it wasn't for certain circumstances that I couldn't talk to you," the voice commented.

"Your muteness during winter was pleasing. Why do you not just continue?" the reaper questioned, causing Odd Cirs to chuckle a bit.

"Oh but it would be so boring without me, wouldn't it? Especially now that Fluttershy hates you and most likely doesn't want to see you ever again," he replied.

"Tacē!" Obsidian growled.

"You really don't understand it, do you? You just killed her best animal friend! You should feel guilty, Obsidian!" Odd Cirs exclaimed.

"Guilty...?" the reaper asked a bit unsure.

"Yes, guilty. You have done something unacceptable for ponies," the voice replied.

"Guilt..." Obsidian mumbled and hung his head. Now he had a name for the sensation he experienced. Odd Cirs was right, but not the way he thought. He couldn't let him know that. He couldn't let him have that victory.

"If I were to experience guilt or regret over a kill, what kind of reaper would I be? Quit this nonsense and vanish again, Odd Cirs," Obsidian commented.

"You would be an emotional one. Anyway, you have some work ahead of you. Don't forget who is supposed to die today," Odd Cirs stated, causing Obsidian to look up again.

"You know the content of my book of death?" the reaper asked in shock. Odd Cirs started to laugh.

"Of course I do! I'm bound to you after all! How am I supposed to resist the opportunities to look inside your book of death when you summon it?" he asked back.

"So you are bound to me," the reaper stated. As soon as he said this, the voice stopped laughing. Apparently, Odd Cirs said something he didn't want to expose.

"How?" Obsidian asked.

"I'll tell you that when you finally figured out my real name," the voice stated.

Obsidian sighed. He didn't even bother to waste any thoughts on Odd Cirs so far and he surely was not going to start with that. He had way too much to do. Way too many other tasks to resolve.

"Oh! Look to your right, Obsidian! Derpy is coming! Seems to be important if she decides to come to you so late at night," the voice commented.

Obsidian turned and indeed saw Derpy Hooves flying towards him with high speed. This could only mean bad news.

"Oh by my mistress, am I glad you are here and awake!" she stated as soon as she landed.

"What is it, apprentice?" Obsidian asked.

"There's no time for explaining things! You have to come with me!" she spoke hastily and started drawing a teleport supporting rune in the ground.

Derpy knew what she was doing. When she became so alarmed, it had to be urgent. Obsidian had a grim suspicion what it might be about.

"Derpy... have the changelings returned to Equestria?" Obsidian asked while she was still drawing the rune.

"Yes! Well no, not really. I mean... ah you will see what I mean!" she stated nervously and finished the rune. They both quickly stepped on it.

"Where to?" the black stallion asked.

"Great Valley! Please hurry!" the grey mare replied. While Obsidian started casting the teleportation spell, he thought about Fluttershy. Now he had to go on war without even having the chance to say goodbye... and that after _this_ happened...

Yes, Obsidian felt guilty. But he had to stay focused. In a few moments, he would be in a battlefield.

The bright flash of the teleportation spell vanished and the two reapers found themselves standing on a different teleportation rune, drawn on solid stone. It was silent. Suspiciously silent. Derpy led the way up a hill so they had a better overview. The moon was shining brightly tonight, allowing them to see good enough without the need of a light spell. As soon as they reached the top of the hill, they both became wide eyed at the sight presented to them.

"Per misericordiam dominae..." Obsidian commented. The entirety of Great Valley was filled with changelings. _Dead_ changelings.

"This is even far worse than the report said... I'm speechless..." Derpy stated.

The two reapers walked down the hill and through the field of broken insect bodies. Judging from the wounds, they had been torn open, sliced, bitten, squashed and strangled. Many bodies were very incomplete and the green blood of the changelings was covering everything.

"This appears to be the work of demons. The sheer brutality is very typical for them," Obsidian analyzed.

Derpy dipped her right front hoof into a puddle of spilled green blood and looked at it closely. The structure and scent of this substance was too foreign for her to make a clear analysis, though. So she licked it up to make sure.

"It's still somewhat fresh. The attack can't be more than twelve hours ago," she stated.

"Who sent you the letter?" the black stallion wondered.

"Elder Crystal Blossom. She discovered this after you alarmed our mistress about the discovery of a changeling in Ponyville," Derpy replied.

"We need to find her," Obsidian stated.

The grey mare nodded in agreement and they both walked deeper into the corpse filled landscape.

Roughly ten minutes later, they finally found a reaper mare standing in front of a large collapsed slime structure, surrounded by more torn changelings than anywhere else. She was lightblue, had bat wings, a curved horn, a long white mane and black eyes.

"Salvē, Crystal" Obsidian greeted her.

"Salvē, Obsidian and Derpy. I am glad you both could come," the reaper mare greeted back.

"What did you find out so far?" Derpy wondered.

"I can confirm two things without a doubt. First, the changelings used Great Valley as their base to prepare their assault on Equestria for at least three days. There are small structures and hives everywhere. Second, they were definitely attacked by a large group of demons. A stronghold not far from here opened its gates," Crystal stated.

"Our first priority should be to regain control over that stronghold then," Obsidian commented.

"That is just the thing... we already regained control. This onslaught was a blitz. They came out only to kill the changelings and then retreated back in the stronghold, all in less than an hour," Crystal explained.

"What? This doesn't make any sense! That's completely unlike any demon behaviour!" Derpy commented.

"Unless this was planned," Obsidian added. Crystal nodded in agreement.

"Yes. It seems like the demons knew about the changelings' return sooner than we did. I have inspected the valley and came to conclusion that the whole assault was well thought through. They chipped away the defences of the changelings, assaulted this hive here first and then surrounded them, killing them very rapidly," she explained.

"Why this hive first? From what I can see, it appeared to have been in the middle of the base," Obsidian wondered.

"It was the most important one. Look over there," the light blue mare stated and pointed at a very specific point inside the hive. One of the changeling bodies was slightly taller than the rest, though it was hard to identify what this used to be, due to it being dismembered and cracked open. Finally, Derpy realized the shocking truth.

"Unbelievable... they even got Queen Chrysalis..." she stated in astonishment.

"If she is dead, then it is official now..." Obsidian commented.

"Yes... the changelings became extinct," Crystal agreed. A moment of silence came as all three of them took this threatening development in.

"I just don't get it! Why would they do that? If the demons had allowed them to attack Equestria, it would have given them enormous advantage! Why would they ruin that for themselves?" Derpy wondered.

"There is only one plausible explanation: erasing the changelings provided them more advantages than letting them attack Equestria again," Obsidian said.

"I might have an idea what they were aiming for," Crystal started. "I noticed that a majority of the corpses had barely any extra wounds besides those which were lethal. They seemed to only make sure the queen was definitely dead. The demons didn't even eat any of the bodies. Which means they wanted something different from them. Something not of material value."

"They devoured their souls..." Obsidian concluded.

"That would make sense," Derpy commented. "Changelings can't fall under Maledictum Insania. They can't give birth to demons. So they devoured their souls to make those demons that already exist stronger. But that means..."

"That means they are preparing for something very, very big," Crystal finished.

"Indeed. Queen Chrysalis became a huge threat due to the events of Princess Cadence's and Shining Armor's wedding. If they decided it was worth the risk to attack her, this can only mean annihilating the changelings was part of a bigger plan," Obsidian summed up.

"The fact that they succeeded means her soul got devoured, too! And because she was so strong, then that means there is at least one demon that became a lot stronger as well!" Derpy stated.

"We have to notify our mistress immediately and declare crisis state. All reapers need to be ready. We are about to face disaster again. This may turn out even far worse than the Heat Lake war," Crystal explained.

The moon was already low when Obsidian and Derpy teleported back to Fluttershy's cottage and removed the rune there. Derpy flew off to make preparations and alarm her mistress, but Obsidian remained outside. For a while, the fall of the changelings distracted him from what he had done to Angel... and Fluttershy. But now that he was back and saw the little grave, he couldn't even feel relieved he wouldn't just have to disappear without a trace. His personal crisis and now an upcoming national crisis...This all was a lot to wrap his mind around.

Obsidian spent the rest of the night outside, glancing on Ponyville deeply sunken in thoughts. There was a lot to do. Yet, for those things which mattered to him the most on a personal level, he could do nothing.

The sun shined inside Fluttershy's bedroom, awakening the yellow Pegasus mare. Her night's sleep was not very restful. Not only because of what happened to her pet and the nightmares she had, but also because something was missing by her side. Or rather, somepony.

Slowly, she got up and fed the remaining animals in her house before making breakfast for her own as usual. Only this time, Obsidian wasn't around. Fluttershy appeared rather depressed and thought about the black stallion all the time. She still had this moment in front of her eyes. The moment he snapped Angel's neck. It shocked her thoroughly. She wasn't expecting this to happen.

After the yellow mare finished her breakfast, she went outside and the first thing that came in her sight was the little grave of Angle's. It made the memories and emotions even worse for Fluttershy, letting tears fill her eyes and roll down her face. But then she noticed Obsidian. He was sitting on the ground, facing Ponyville with a sad expression she had never seen on his face. What intensified this impression was the fact that Obsidian was facing the sun. Usually, he avoided sunlight as much as possible. But right now, he appeared so lost in his mind that he didn't even seem to realize the sun was blinding him.

Fluttershy walked over to the grave and wished Angel farewell. Hearing her voice snapped Obsidian out of his thoughts. He turned around to make sure she was really there. Then he looked in the opposite direction, avoiding eye contact.

The yellow mare slowly approached Obsidian. Even when she was right next to him, he still avoided to look at her. For a moment, they both just sat there, neither one saying a word. It was weird to see Obsidian like this. The golden morning light shining on the black stallion's scarred face, while he had this expression. It was so unlike his usual, confident self. Fluttershy decided to break the silence.

"It's okay... I'm not mad at you... Not anymore," she started. Obsidian seemed to listen, but didn't give any kind of response.

"I understand why you did this. I've been through enough with you to know you by now. You only wanted to spare Angel from the pain. I was... just so shocked... I didn't expect his condition to be that bad. I didn't expect to lose him so suddenly... I'm sorry I hit you," Fluttershy explained.

"No, mea amāta... do not apologize. You did the right thing," Obsidian responded.

"W... what?" Fluttershy wondered in surprise. Obsidian hesitated a moment to reply, but ultimately turned his head towards the yellow mare and looked at her with a regret filled expression.

"I killed him without letting you know I was going to do it, because I knew you would try to stop me. I put getting Angel out of his misery above you and our relationship," he explained.

"You acted like any reaper would act. I was the fool who didn't see this coming. I should have known better. You are a reaper after all. An elder on top of that. You only did what was best for him," Fluttershy spoke.

"Funny you say this... I never cared for him... I never cared for any being... until I met you. The heart of an elder reaper is hard to conquer, but you managed it. You are the only one I truly love," the black stallion said.

"Obsidian..." Fluttershy spoke.

"You may have been able to tell yourself my actions were justified. But I need you to know something. I do not regret it. I do not even feel bad about it. Killing is natural to me and the moment he gave his last breath, I did not even think of him anymore. Even as I dug his grave and sat in front of it. The hit you gave me snapped me out of my trance, my routine. It made me realize how little I cared about those I am meant to end and their beloved ones. I tear apart families and lovers without a second thought, even now," the reaper explained.

"Wow... That is... I mean... actually... that doesn't entirely surprise me. I mean as a pony, this is pretty heavy to hear... but I guess, this is the only way reapers are able to do their job. But... why are you so sad then?" Fluttershy asked, causing Obsidian to look away and down again.

"The only thing I do regret is hurting you, mea amāta... I misjudged the situation. As one who faces death every day, and even had been at the brink of death countless times himself, I failed to be sensitive enough to understand... Tu, quaesō, dīmitte mihi," he apologized. Now Fluttershy came close and embraced him.

"It's okay. I forgive you. I just love you too much to be mad at you over something that is natural to you, even if it was something like that. I will miss Angel, though. He had been part of my life since I moved to Ponyville. But... I guess he really is okay now. He won't have to suffer anymore," the yellow mare stated. Obsidian sighed and turned his head back to her.

"It fills me with relief to hear that. Although... I must ask... would you still care for me if I ended the life of another being that is dear to you or our friends?" he wondered.

"Goodness..." the yellow mare spoke before sinking in thoughts over this question. It took her a moment to come to an agreement with her mind and feelings.

"Well, I trust you. I know the ponies you kill are meant to die. It's just what you do. I think... yes. I knew what I was getting myself into by falling in love with you. No matter who you are forced to reap, it wouldn't change a thing between us," she concluded.

This statement took a huge weight off Obsidian's heart. Now, he embraced her as well.

"In that case... I have to tell you something. But you must not interfere or warn them. This has to happen without them knowing it is coming," he explained.

"Um... okay," the yellow mare agreed.

The reaper looked around, making sure no one was listening. Then he came close to Fluttershy's ear and started to whisper. He revealed that today was the final day of a much appreciated pony. As soon as Fluttershy heard who this pony was, she held a hoof in front of her mouth and became sad again.

"Oh my... I... I'm so sorry for her family... When is it going to happen?" she asked.

"In the early afternoon. I originally planned to simply walk up on her and take her life, like I usually did with the ponies in my book. But after I have seen what such a behaviour causes, I am unsure what to do now," the reaper explained.

"Well... you may not feel anything when it comes to this. But you can imagine how ponies must feel. Just try to be gentle to her and to her family. Let them know what you are about to do. They may start to argue about it, but if you talk with them, they will understand," Fluttershy suggested.

"I do believe the keeper of kindness does know best about kindness," Obsidian stated, smiling lightly again. "If you believe this will lead to a successful, timed reap, then I shall do so."

They both spent a bit more time together, watching the sun rise further and further above Ponyville before Obsidian had to get ready for his patrol through the village.

"Revealing a date of death is amongst the riskiest things a reaper can do. The fact that I told you about this now endangers my success. Do I have your word you will neither interfere, nor warn the victim or her family?" Obsidian asked to ensure.

"I won't do anything to get in the way, I promise," the yellow mare responded.

"Grātiās tibi agō, mea amāta. It means a lot to me that I can trust you this much. If things go right, I shall return this afternoon," Obsidian stated.

A few hours later, Applejack and Applebloom came back from the orchards to prepare lunch. The relation between the two sisters improved again after Applebloom stopped taking things from the farm. Apparently, she now got everything she needed to get started and already earned her first bits, so she could keep supplying herself with the materials she needed. She also seemed to have become a lot more skilled. Applebloom decided to make it her little free-time activity to renovate the buildings on the farm. The results were very sturdy and of high quality, ensuring there would be no need for repairs for quite a long time. Applejack was very pleased about this. It seemed like everything turned out alright in the end.

While eating together, Applebloom proudly told them about how much money she had earned from her latest order. Both of her bigger siblings were very impressed and congratulated her. They also thanked her again for fixing up the farm all by herself. Granny Smith, too, wanted to say a few words. But her high age and low energy wouldn't allow her to stay awake or focused for very long. Applejack reasoned with her, telling her to save the energy and just focus on eating up. They already knew her well enough to know what she wanted to say.

It was a happy moment for the family. The apple business was on a full roll and it seemed like nothing could put them all out of their high spirits. Yet, very soon, this would change.

Just after the apple family finished cleaning the dishes and wanted to go back to work, somepony knocked at the door. They all looked pretty confused. None of them were expecting any visitors today and all of their friends knew that today was a day of labor, so they wouldn't have time to go out. Applejack walked up to the door and opened it.

"Salvē, Applejack," Obsidian greeted.

"Oh! Howdy, Obsidian! C'mon in!" she greeted back.

The black stallion slowly walked inside, greeting Applebloom and Big Macintosh as well. Although Applebloom was pretty happy to see him again, her big brother had a rather sad expression. He knew what was coming.

"So what brings you here today?" Applejack wondered.

"I regret to say, but it is duty," he responded.

Both, Applejack and Applebloom, looked at him in confusion, expecting an explanation. Obsidian wasn't very good at this. He didn't know how to explain what he was going to do. So, he just made a gesture telling them all to come with him over to Granny Smith, who had fallen asleep by now. The reaper tapped on her right front leg to wake her up again.

"Miss Smith. I am sorry to say, but I would like to ask you to come with me," he requested.

"Huh? What do ya need Granny for?" Applebloom wondered.

After the old green mare came to her senses, Obsidian turned around to the teenage filly, looking for the right words. He failed to find them. Instead, he just summoned his book of death and tried to make the situation clear to them by reading out his next reap.

"Granny Smith. Earth Pony. Scheduled to die on the 27th March 1627 at 14:32. Cause of death: Caducity." he quoted, then let the book vanish again.

Both, Applejack and Applebloom stared at him in shock. Big Macintosh's sadness intensified now that he was certain. It seemed like Granny Smith, although she was the one affected, was the only one who barely reacted to the announcement at all.

"Y-yer kiddin', right? Yer just making jokes, right?" Applejack wondered.

"I wished I was. But sadly, I am being honest. Today is miss Smith's final day. She will die in thirty minutes and I am supposed to guide her in the afterlife," Obsidian explained.

The shock in Applejack's face suddenly disappeared and was replaced by enormous anger. She pushed the black stallion aside, ran over to Granny Smith and positioned herself in front of her to protect her.

"Ah won't let you have Granny! Get the hay outta here!" she shouted in rage.

"Applejack... I can not do that. I must reap her. It is my duty. You know that," Obsidian tried to reason.

Now Applebloom started to cry as she realized this situation was as serious as it could be. She as well ran over to Granny Smith and held her tightly.

"Ah don't care what ya say! Yoh won't get Granny and that's it! What were ya thinkin' to tell us this that late anyway? Half an hour before? _Half an hour?!_" Applejack continued shouting.

"It is better to have a short farewell over a long and painful one. Trust me when I tell you I speak out of experience," the black stallion explained.

"I won't let this happen! You will _not_ break our family apart! Haven't we already been through enough when our parents died? And now yer comin' here and wanna take our granny away, too?" Applejack stated in in a mix of rage and desperation.

Now, Big Macintosh decided to try to reason with his sister. He slowly walked next to her and placed a hoof on her shoulder.

"AJ... Granny's a good old lady. She's been takin' care of all of us since that accident. Give her a rest, will ya? We're all old enough now to stand on our own hooves. Just let yer friend do his job and stop hatin' him for bein' loyal and honest," he spoke.

"No! For pete's sake no! Have you gone outta your mind, BigMac? That's not gonna happen! Granny's just fine! All she needs is a bit of rest. A BIT of rest! Not forever! She'll be the vital granny we all know again! Ah am sure of it!" the orange mare shouted back at her brother.

"Applejack... please..." Obsidian entreated.

"That's enough, Obsidian! Get out! Go or I'll personally kick yah around until you _are_ out! And don't you dare to ever set a hoof on Sweet Apple Acres again! You're not welcome he-" the orange mare shouted, but found herself suddenly stopped by Granny Smith, placing a hoof on her other shoulder.

"Jackie... It's fine. I'll go with him," she stated weakly.

"What?!" Applejack shouted in shock. "What the hay are you talkin' about? Have you gone mad now, too? Y'all stay right here!"

"Yes, Granny! Please, please don't go! Please don't die!" Applebloom begged.

"Am sorry, mah little ones. But it's mah time. I've had the feelin' it was comin' for quite a while now. Ah didn't say a thing because ah knew y'all would react like that. But really, ah am quite relieved he's here now to help me get about," the old mare explained.

"Granny... You can't go! What should we do without ya?" Applejack wondered.

"Don't be silly now, Jackie. You're all big and strong ponies now. You don't need an old, broken mare like me anymore. Ah am only holdin' y'all back and am beein' a burden. Ah can't do anything to help the farm anymore," Granny Smith stated.

"That's fine, really! Yoh don't need to do anythin' anymore! You've done so much for us all, ya can just put up your hooves and enjoy yer day!" the orange mare offered desperately.

"Applejack... Ah am tired. Very tired. I've been lookin' forward for this day. I'll get to meet mah husband and your parents again. Please just let me sleep," the old mare spoke.

"Granny..." Applejack said, bothering to break out in tears.

"Please, Jackie," Granny Smith requested gently.

Applejack finally gave in. She hugged her grandmother tightly and started crying heavily.

"I'll miss ya, Granny. I'll miss ya very much," she stated, still sobbing.

"Ah will miss ya too, Jackie. All of you," the old mare responded.

Now she gently separated herself from the still crying Applebloom and placed a hoof on her shoulder.

"Take care of ya, pipsqueak," Granny Smith stated.

Next, she walked over to Big Macintosh. He tried to contain himself, but was already fighting the tears.

"You're the head of the family now. Keep an eye on yer sisters for me," Miss Smith requested.

"E...eyup..." the red stallion replied, finally breaking out in tears as well and embracing her.

Finally, she faced Obsidian. He stood there, only little moved by the whole scene, waiting for her.

"Ah am ready to go now," the old mare spoke.

"Then allow me to escort you. We will do this on a remote location where nopony has to see this. After that, I will make sure to return your mortal remains to Ponyville for a funeral ceremony," Obsidian explained.

"That's very nice of you. Ya know, ah thought reapers were a lot more grumpy. But you're a really good guy," Granny Smith commented.

She turned around one last time, looking at the three siblings she was about to leave. They already were holding and cheering each other up. Yes. She can go. Everything was fine. They will be able to handle it.

"Goodbye, mah little Sugarcubes. Love y'all," she spoke.

"Love ya too, Granny... Goodbye..." they responded.

Now finally, Obsidian could leave Sweet Apple Acres with her. This whole scene had cost a lot of time, but Fluttershy was right. This did turn out well. He had to hurry now, though. There were only about fifteen minutes left.


	19. Flesh

Maledictum Insania by Nero Darkard

* * *

Flesh

Original Link:

document/d/1lmieAJbRp61mO8NTDMd7_6luCkj3glYDRl0lowQIxww/edit?usp=sharing

**Maledictum Insania**

By Nero Darkard (aka. NeroTheDarklord)

Chapter 21: Flesh

"It is about time now. We are almost ready for my plan. I only need a few more memories, then I know everything about her and our bond will become unbreakable. Then, I can finally show her the truth and awaken her from this dream. Oh, how I will enjoy this. All this waiting, hiding and avoiding has been such a tease.

You all know what to do. Don't forget, you mustn't be sensed or seen. And you mustn't harm her. We need her alive.

You dare to doubt my plans, underling? Don't forget whom you are talking to! I am the second corrupted star! It was me who planned and executed the attack on the changelings! And it was me who defeated and devoured Queen Chrysalis! You will follow my order, in the name of our queen! Did I make myself clear?

Good.

Our queen depends on me and the other corrupted stars. Her plan is perfect. We calculated everything to the smallest detail. As long as all of us follow this plan, nothing can go wrong.

Now, you all will wait here. I need to gather the last pieces of this puzzle."

Granny Smith's funeral had many participants. Almost every pony who even knew her just roughly was there to say farewell. A big speech was held in her honor, listing up all the accomplishments she achieved in her life. Yet, the greatest tribute was paid to her for supporting the foundation of Ponyville.

A majority of the crowd consisted of apple family members. They all were very sad, but none of them were more taken than Applejack and Applebloom. Even Obsidian was there, but he tried to avoid getting seen. After what he had done, he wasn't so sure how to confront the siblings again.

The next few days, Obsidian had very little contact with the apple family. Even when the keepers of harmony planned to meet, Applejack didn't show up. She had retreated to mourn and tried to distract herself by taking extra shifts on the farm. But eventually, she started meeting her friends again and even the black stallion.

After having many long talks with Big Macintosh and Applebloom, she finally understood that Obsidian was, and always had been, merely a messenger of death. Granny Smith would have died anyway. Obsidian only spared her of the cruel fate to reawaken as an undead. Finally getting this knowledge in her mind, she even thanked Obsidian for his actions.

Although this gave him a little relief, it also only solved the smallest problem he had. The demons were still lurking about, preparing the things they had planned. Princess Celestia asked Obsidian to not tell the keepers of harmony about the demon onslaught on the changelings. She didn't want Twilight and her friends to be forced to witness any more of the horrors going on in the background than it was absolutely necessary. Although they were special due to the fact that they control the elements of harmony, they still were just normal ponies, living their daily lives. This knowledge in particular would have only caused them to feel threatened.

The demons started acting with a lot more caution than usual, avoiding any unneeded actions. It seemed like they wanted to avoid any wastages, making it a lot more difficult for the reapers to lure them out and consume them.

Obsidian concluded that he had to double his efforts, even when it meant to use more of his resources than usual. Besides his loyalty to his mistress, Obsidian now had another motivation to guard Ponyville to his best abilities. He wanted to protect Fluttershy, no matter what. No demon should even get close to her line of sight. Although she now reached a point in her training where she could defend herself against demons, he still wanted to avoid putting her into any unnecessary dangers. This, though, proved to become quite a draining effort. The few demons that were still around were a lot stronger than before.

These aspects put together forced Obsidian to feed on more of his secret food stocks to maintain his strength. To his great fortune, Fluttershy still avoided entering his basement room, since she promised to only go in there if it was unavoidable. In fact, the night she discovered he was immortal was the first and only time she went downstairs. So, Obsidian could eat undisturbed and over time even slowly lowered his guards when it came to this. He became sure that the moment he went in there, he would stay uninterrupted for as long as he wished to be.

By now, it was near the end of spring. Obsidian ran low on supplies, yet he didn't have the time to restock. It was still completely unclear what the demons were planning and all the reapers tried hard to find out more. Although Obsidian didn't even tell Fluttershy what happened, she still sensed something was wrong. Sometimes, Obsidian was gone for almost 24 hours. He appeared restless and overly motivated to guard the village. She could hardly even get him to sleep. For a while, Obsidian could keep this up, but now he began to grow weaker. He had no choice anymore. After completing today's routine, the reaper would have to go out to gather food again.

"_Have to keep studying. Have to keep studying. No one must find out. Must keep studying. No one will find out."_

"_Spike is gone. What did you do? Why did you do this to him?"_

"_NO! NO! Shut up! Must keep studying. Can't be distracted. Must keep studying. Can't be distracted. No one will find out."_

Since Spike was gone, Twilight acted as if she had no idea what had happened. She claimed that the baby dragon just disappeared overnight and asked Obsidian to search for him. Although months passed, she still hoped he was still around somewhere. The idea that he may have set up a camp somewhere well hidden nearby calmed her down a bit. She overall became very nervous and kept on talking to herself secretly.

"_At 7:00 pm, I will prepare dinner. Will be done about 7:10 pm. Then I will eat. Will be done about 7:15 pm. After that, I will do research on advanced enchanting. Will be done about 7:50 pm. Then..."_

"_Spike. Spike is gone."_

"_NO! Shut up! No distractions! No distractions! When I'm done studying, I will wake up Owloysius, have a talk with him and get him some food. Will be done about..."_

Having lost Spike, Twilight pegged to her calendars, books, scrolls and to-do-lists. She tried everything to fill up her days to the last second, desperately trying to avoid giving herself the time to think over what she had done to Spike and that she may never see him again. Still, a part of her thought about him non-stop and kept on blaming her for her actions.

"_This book goes here. This book goes there. I need to reread this one..."_

"Salvē, Twilight," a deep male voice spoke.

"_Oh, this one is completely wrong here. But I can't put it there either..."_

"Forgive me if I am interrupting, but I am here to present the latest search report to you," the voice continued.

"_Maybe I'll just have to rearrange this entire shelf. Yes, that's a good idea. Rearrange the entire-"_

"Miss Sparkle?" the voice spoke.

Now, finally, Twilight snapped out of her thoughts and turned around.

"Oh. Hi, Obsidian. I'm sorry. I was just so lost in my thoughts..." she responded.

The mental condition of the purple mare became worse and worse. Sometimes, she even completely forgot everything around her. The stress could be clearly seen in her face. It worried all her friends, but Obsidian the most of all. He knew those were first signs of insanity. Though nothing was decided, yet. As long as the black stallion was around, the chances for her to fall under Maledictum Insania were low.

"Did you find him? Or do you have any clues where he might be?" Twilight wondered.

"Apologies, but no," Obsidian responded, slowly shaking his head. "I have inspected every possible hideout around Ponyville and trawled through the biggest part of Everfree Forest. If he was still around, I would have found him by now."

"Ugh! Then expand the search! Look further away!" the purple mare spoke in frustration.

"I can not do that, Twilight. I must stay within the Ponyville and Everfree Forest zones. In all honesty, your condition worries me more than his," the black stallion replied.

"I'm fine! Don't worry about me! I just need to know where he went. I must find a way to undo this," Twilight stated, catching the reapers curiosity.

"Undo what, if I may ask?" he questioned.

"_No one must find out! No one must find out! No one must find out!"_

"H-him running away of course!" the purple mare replied hastily.

Obsidian became suspicious. He couldn't tell for sure if this was just the stress speaking out of her or if there was something going on she wanted to hide.

"Is there anything else, Obsidian?" she asked in an annoyed tone as she realized the reaper was still there, mustering her.

"No. This is all I can report at the moment. I shall contact the other reapers and tell them to look for Spike," he offered.

"Good. You do that. Now excuse me, but I have a lot of studying to catch up on," the purple mare stated.

Obsidian bowed down before her and started walking back to the front door. She had definitely changed in the past few months. Twilight became impatient and short-tempered, sometimes even resulting in her acting rude towards him. He allowed this to happen, though. If he wanted to help her gather her mental strength again, he had to serve her and try his best to take this burden from her shoulders, giving her only little advices every now and then.

"Give yourself some rest, Twilight. I will do whatever I can to help," he stated before leaving, causing Twilight to throw an angered glance at him from the side.

"_They all just need to learn to shut up and leave me alone! I got everything under control! I have no problems! What the heck is he implying? He better focus on..."_

"_Spike."_

"_NO! Gotta keep on studying! Gotta keep on studying! Gotta-"_

"Hi, Twilight! Oooh, is it reshelving day again? Can I help?" another voice spoke behind the purple mare. Pinkie Pie and Rarity had entered the library.

"_More distractions..."_

"Good heavens, darling. You really don't do things by halves when it comes to your books, don't you?" Rarity stated.

"Hi, girls. How can I help you?" Twilight wondered.

"We just popped in to say hi and talk! You know I love talking! And the weather today is super duper awesome! You should come out and play with us! Or maybe we could have a party! Oh, that reminds me of my last party where Rainbow Dash-" Pinkie Pie started, but found herself interrupted after a while.

"Look, girls. I don't have time to go out. My schedule is full and I have a lot of studying ahead of me," Twilight commented.

"Oh come on, Twilight. It doesn't need a reaper to know what's going on here. Ever since Spike disappeared, you have been studying like a machine!" the fashion diva analyzed.

"Just a coincidence. I'm fine. I just have a lot to do," the purple mare explained.

"Don't worry your pretty little head about little Spikey. He always comes around! I'm sure he is fine and will get home soon!" Pinkie Pie spoke to cheer her up.

"Yeah... I sure hope he is alright..." Twilight commented.

"_What are they implying? Gotta keep studying! Gotta keep studying! Get them out!"_

"I... I mean... I'm not worried! I'm fine! Why does everypony think I have a problem? Just leave me be, okay?" she suddenly stated, getting angry.

"Twilight! We didn't-" Rarity started, but got interrupted.

"Well it was very nice of you two to stop by and say hello, but I really need to get back to my studies! See you tomorrow!" the purple mare threw in hastily and focused her books again.

Pinkie Pie and Rarity looked at each other in confusion and disappointment, then turned around to leave.

"Gosh, she's taking this pretty hard. You think she'll be alright?" Pinkie whispered on the way out.

"I really hope so, Pinkie. We all can only try our best in being there for her. But right now, it seems she prefers to be alone," Rarity replied.

The door closed again and Twilight sighed.

"Well, back to my books," she stated and started sorting her lexica in alphabetic order.

"_How could you treat Spike like that? What has that poor baby dragon ever done to you?"_

"_Shut up! No more! Please, I can't take this!"_

"_You always only revered to your pony-friends as friends, but never saw him as a friend."_

"_Please! Stop! This is too much!"_

"_You never showed him any appreciation. He was always just your personal servant."_

"_Please, please stop it! I can't take it anymore! I feel so horrible!"_

"_You should, Twilight. You really should feel horrible. He has been there for you, no matter what. And how did you repay him? By beating the snot out of him!"_

"_Please... make it stop... just make it stop, please!"_

Twilight suddenly stopped sorting her books. She just sat down staring at the floor, while silent tears rolled down her face.

"Hello, Twilight" yet another voice spoke.

"Oh in the name of Celestia! What does a mare have to... do... to..." the purple mare started, but then became overwhelmed in fear as she realized this voice sounded exactly like hers.

"_Don't turn around! Don't turn around! Don't turn around!"_

"_Turn around."_

"_No! Don't! No matter what, don't turn around!"_

"_Yes, look at her. Look her in the eyes."_

Twilight slowly started turning sideways.

"_No! Stop! Stop it!"_

"_Keep going. Look her in the eyes. Do it."_

"Yes, Twilight. Do as the voice in your head tells you. Turn around to me," the other mare spoke calmly.

"_No! No!"_

"_Do it."_

"_No! Please no!"_

"_Do it!"_

Twilight was now halfway turned, but kept her eyes shut.

"_Stop it! I beg you! Stop it!"_

"_DO IT!"_

Twilight and the visitor were now facing each other, but the purple mare still kept fighting the irresistible urge to open her eyes.

"_Look at her!"_

"_I... mustn't..."_

"_Look at her!"_

"_Can't... fight it..."_

"_LOOK AT HER!"_

Twilight finally gave in. As she opened her eyes, she stared right into the glowing red eyes of Despair. Once more the memories rushed by, faster than ever before. Within moments, years were passing by in backwards order.

"Good girl," Despair stated mockingly.

The purple mare's mind completely shut down during the progress this time. In contrast to before, she couldn't even try to fight back anymore. Twilight was completely helpless and to the demoness' mercy.

Minutes passed by. This was the longest time they ever had direct eye contact. Despair was now down to Twilight's childhood. She saw it all. How Twilight spent a lot of time with her big brother. How she spent her time studying in the school library. How she met Princess Cadence.

Only the earliest years of her life were missing when the door opened again.

"Hey Twilight. What's... WHAT?!" Rainbow Dash shouted at the sight presented to her.

While still staring into Twilight's eyes, Despair's expression changed to a troubled one. She couldn't stop now. She only needed a few more memories.

Rainbow charged towards the demoness, but she just kept standing in place, her eyes not moving from Twilight's. She waited for the athletic mare to come close, then simply summoned a magic barrier in front of her face. Not being able to react fast enough, Rainbow Dash crushed into it, head first. The hit was hard enough to knock her unconscious for a few moments. Enough time for Despair to finish gathering all of Twilights memories.

Then came the moment the demoness had been waiting for. She reached Twilight's earliest memories and discovered her childhood trauma. As she saw how the very young Twilight was laughed at in magic kindergarten, and how this memory made her still tremble in adult state, Despair knew she finally found the last piece in her puzzle.

The demoness grinned in victory once more. She finally had everything she needed to execute her plan. Despair broke the eye contact, allowing Twilight to collapse in fear and exhaustion. She didn't even bother to put a memory eraser spell on both of them anymore. Despair just teleported away, leaving them both behind with spinning heads.

As they came back to their senses and realized what just happened, Twilight started to panic. Rainbow Dash, though, calmed her down as far as she could and they both ran out of the library, searching for the others. They had to inform Obsidian as fast as possible.

Not even ten minutes later, the keepers of harmony united at Fluttershy's cottage. The yellow mare was in the middle of her training routine when they all suddenly showed up.

"Oh! Hi, girls! What's the rush?" Fluttershy wondered.

"Fluttershy! Is Obsidian home? We need to talk to him right now!" Rainbow Dash stated.

"Yes, he's downstairs in his room. But... he doesn't want anypony to go down there," the yellow mare stated.

"I'm sure he'll make an exception when he hears Despair has been at Twilight's!" Applejack spoke.

"D-d-despair?! Here in Ponyville? Oh my goodness, oh my goodness!" Fluttershy exclaimed in light panic and started running inside, followed by the others.

Rainbow Dash speeded ahead, flying past the yellow mare and aiming straight for the basement door.

"Rainbow! Wait! Don't touch it!" she shouted.

"Wha- WOW!" Rainbow commented as she narrowly managed to stop in front of the door and could closely avoid getting a leg bitten off by it.

"What in the name of Celestia is that?!" Rarity commented at the sight of the growling door, snatching around.

"That's why I wanted you to stop. Obsidian cursed the door. Only he and myself can open it," Fluttershy explained.

"Well what are we waiting for? Open it up, Fluttershy!" Pinkie Pie insisted.

"Um... okay... I've never done this before, but I think I can do this," the yellow mare replied.

The last time, she didn't even want to get close to that door. But so much had changed since then. Now, her friends depended on her, so she couldn't disappoint them. This was urgent.

Fluttershy slowly approached the furious cursed door. It still snatched around wildly, but the yellow mare saw it wasn't aiming for her, but for her friends. The door still accepted her.

She carefully placed her right front hoof on it. Instantly, the door turned back to normal, allowing her to open it. A weird moist noise was coming from downstairs, combined with occasional dripping sounds. Still, they all rushed inside.

The basement room was very dark, as always. The mares could hardly even see where they were going. In combination with their rushing, they almost fell downstairs. But before they even got to the bottom, they all suddenly halted, utter shock written in their faces.

In front of them was Obsidian Shards, sitting on the floor. His mouth and front hooves were covered in blood, as well as his fangs. But it wasn't his own blood. They caught him off guard, feasting on the corpse of a pony laying in front of him. He, as well, was paralyzed in shock to see them all here.

The next thing that could be heard were the terror and panic filled screams of all the keepers of harmony, followed by them fleeing back upstairs and smashing the door shut behind them.

Obsidian remained motionless and shocked for a moment more. He had become careless. Now, the worst possible thing that could happen occured.

The reaper slowly lowered his glance to his meal again. This event really took him any appetite, but he forced himself to continue eating. It was over now. They saw him cannibalizing on a pony. This was the end of their friendship. They wouldn't be able to trust him anymore.

"My mistress... I failed you... Please forgive me, Fluttershy..." Obsidian spoke to himself after he was done eating.

Using his reaper cloak, he wiped the blood off his mouth and front hooves. Then he used a fire spell to incinerate the remaining parts of the body, followed by him starting to pack his things. He still could hardly believe what just happened. From one moment to the next, everything shattered. He must have been a terrifying sight to look at. They had such horrified expressions. And their screams... He heard many screams in his life already, but never before did he hear such terror filled ones. They didn't expect this... to see a close friend eating the forbidden food.

While putting his documents together, Obsidian wondered how things were supposed to go on now. Not only would this encounter have shattered their trust in him, but in all reapers, and it was his fault. The mission failed because he grew careless. How was he supposed to explain this to his mistress?

To Obsidian's great surprise, another very unexpected event occurred. Somepony knocked at the basement door while he was just half done packing. At first, the black stallion was unsure what to do. Should he really go upstairs? What were they going to do?

Obsidian figured it couldn't get any worse. Who knows. It could already be his mistress on the other side, waiting for him to come out and receive his well deserved punishment. He was ready to face the consequences.

"A-a-are you sure this is such a good idea, Fluttershy?" Rainbow Dash wondered.

"I know Obsidian like no other pony. He has been so good to me... and now this? This doesn't make any sense. There is more behind this. I am absolutely sure of it," the yellow mare responded.

"I can't believe how much you changed, Fluttershy. A year ago, this would have traumatized you," Twilight commented.

"I love him, Twilight. I won't give him up that easily and besides... A year ago, this would have traumatized you as well," Fluttershy responded.

"You have a point there... we all have seen and learned so much by now..." the purple mare stated.

"Oh, heavens! He's going upstairs!" Rarity announced as she heard hoof steps coming from behind the door.

The door handle lowered slowly and the basement door opened by only a narrow gap. They could see Obsidian, carefully glancing outside with his good eye. All the mares were very nervous. They had no idea what to expect of him now.

"Why are you still here?" the black stallion wondered.

"Obsidian... why?" Fluttershy asked.

"Because I must... I have no choice..." he replied.

"No choice? What you mean by that, O? This is sick!" Rainbow Dash commented.

"Not to mention it is highly illegal," Twilight added.

"Not for reapers... we have a special allowance for this. Do not believe I enjoy this. It was very difficult for me to get used to the consistency and flavor of meat," Obsidian stated.

"My love...please come out. We want to understand," Fluttershy requested, but the black stallion hesitated.

"Are you not afraid of me now? Does my mere presence not fill you with dread?" he wondered. Fluttershy shook her head.

Obsidian could hardly believe this really happened right now. Everypony else would have ran away and never have spoken another word with him. Why didn't they? Could it really be that they granted him a honest chance to explain this? Could he really have a chance to save the mission?

The basement door opened completely now and the reaper slowly stepped in front of them. Although the others were scared of him now, they saw his insecurity and how sorry he was that they saw this. No, that wasn't the behaviour of a monster. A monster would have attacked them by now. A monster would have attacked them long ago already. Obsidian took a deep breath in.

"Reapers consume demons. And reapers adapt the strength of the demons consumed. That even causes their bodies to corrupt, as you know. The more demons we consume, the more demonic we become ourselves. After just a few consumptions, our bodies no longer are satisfied with the vegetarian lifestyle of a pony. We are forced to feed like demons do... on flesh and blood. It does not necessarily need to be pony flesh. Any kind of meat helps us maintain our strength and silence the demons inside us. But pony flesh is the most effective at this, since demons are specialized on ponies," he explained.

"What happens if you don't eat flesh?" Twilight wondered.

"The older a reaper and the more demons he had consumed, the more flesh is required to maintain his strength. Should I, as an elder reaper, avoid feasting on another creature for just a week or two, I would become too weak to fight anymore," the black stallion explained.

"So... all the time... you were doing this secretly?" Fluttershy asked.

"Yes... I used every opportunity given to me to secretly feed myself. I transported several bodies down there when you were busy or asleep. Most of the time, it were ponies who found themselves lost in Everfree Forest and then killed by a monster living there," Obsidian replied.

He turned his head away from them and looked down to the ground.

"I... am sorry. I understand that you are no longer able to trust me now... Which is why I have to go," he continued.

The reaper got a little startled as he was suddenly embraced by Fluttershy.

"No, Obsidian. You don't have to go. I trust you, no matter what. I already told you I knew what I was getting myself into by loving you. That didn't change," she explained.

"Is that what you honestly think, mea amāta?" Obsidian wondered with big eyes. She nodded in response.

"You just said you need to do this, even if you don't enjoy it. So this is natural to you. You already know my opinion about that point, don't you?" the yellow mare questioned back.

Obsidian was speechless. He could only slowly nod, causing Fluttershy to smile warmly at him.

"I love you," she stated.

Now, Obsidian regained a smile on his face.

"I love you too," he responded.

The black stallion wandered his eyes between the other keepers of harmony. They all as well seemed to understand and be willing to accept this new fact. Finally, Rainbow Dash spoke up in the name of all of them.

"Damnit, O. This is pretty hefty. But, you know. I think Fluttershy is right. You're like our loyal, dark guardian. This just adds another aspect to you. Heck, Celestia herself wanted you to protect us! And if we can't trust her, who can we? I guess there's still a lot to learn about reapers. Just don't start eating that kind of stuff when we're around now, you hear me?" she spoke, her tone a bit humorous near the end. The other keepers of harmony nodded in agreement.

"As long as you keep this secret, I shall do so," Obsidian requested.

"Of course, silly! We wouldn't just run around and tell everypony the most personal secrets of our best friends! I Pinkie Promise you! Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye!" Pinkie Pie stated.

The reaper felt a huge relief from the fact that they would still be willing to accept him as a friend. But something occurred to him suddenly.

"Now that we have this settled, what was the reason you rushed into my room?" he wondered.

The cheered up atmosphere of the scene turned to ice again all at once. Over this very heavy discovery, they had completely forgotten why they originally came here.

"Obsidian! Despair was at my library!" Twilight announced.

The reaper suddenly gained a very serious expression and jumped up.

"What did she do to you?" he asked.

"The same as last time. She tricked me into looking in her eyes and let me see flashbacks of my life again. Then she just disappeared," the purple mare replied.

"I busted in when she was still there. I tried to tackle her, but she just made a magical wall appear and let me crush right into it," Rainbow Dash added.

"These are unsettling news. Please forgive me, but I need to contact Derpy. We must find out how she came here and if she is still around somewhere," Obsidian explained.

After that, he lifted into the air and flew straight to Ponyville. Although Despair's appearance in Ponyville could only mean big trouble, the black stallion still felt relieved. The mission was safe.


	20. All A Dream

Maledictum Insania by Nero Darkard

* * *

All A Dream

Original Link:

document/d/1gX9lbH2gpl_XLKihu2jTfZHnUYL5-l3lLg5-VfL948/edit?usp=sharing

**Maledictum Insania**

By Nero Darkard (aka. NeroTheDarklord)

Chapter 22: All A Dream

After Despair appeared in Ponyville, Obsidian Shards and Derpy Hooves became highly alert. There was no doubt she was after the keepers of harmony, Twilight particularly. No matter what, the reapers had to keep them protected.

The six friends were told to not leave the village for a while. Obsidian even went so far as to suggest Rainbow Dash and Applejack to temporarily occupy a house inside Ponyville, but that would not be possible. Zap-apple season was coming up, so AJ had a lot of work to do; Missing out the harvest would be fatal for the whole family. When it came to Rainbow, she was known to be daring and restless; No one could tell her to stay hidden.

Despite the best efforts of the two reapers, they were completely unable to follow Despair's tracks. It seemed like she was planning everything in advance, making sure nothing could possibly interfere with her plans.

Meanwhile, Twilight began isolating herself. The mix of her weakened mental condition and the fear she suffered from her encounter with Despair made her stop leaving her library at all. She even stopped writing letters to Princess Celestia, afraid they might get caught by demons on the way.

Twilight started becoming paranoid. She felt like something was watching her constantly. From the corners of her eyes she kept seeing creatures, seemingly jumping out of sight each time she looked. Occasionally, she even believed to hear whispers. That only made her fear increase to a state of panic, in which she decided to set up a force field around the library again. Her paranoia increased to the extent that she no longer trusted her own friends. Each time one of them tried to visit and comfort her she refused to open the force field, arguing that she can't be sure if they were real or demons in disguise.

What made this all even worse was the fact that now all the things she ever had done wrong kept on looping in the purple mare's mind. From minor things like misjudging Pinkie Pie's attitude towards Gilda, to the horrible end of Moondancer she caused by rejecting her, everything was present. Slowly, especially while thinking of Moondancer and Spike, she began to wonder if this wasn't actually a proper punishment for her. After all the terrible things she had done, being stalked by a demon she helped to be created seemed appropriate to her. So, her stress, fear and paranoia became also combined with depression.

Twilight grew weak. This was all too much for her. Within one year, she had witnessed so many horrible things. She just wanted the terrors to end and wished this was all just a bad dream she could just wake up from. Little did she know that this wish was about to come true.

A couple of days later, the pegasi created a big storm to rehydrate the land again. Twilight cowered in her library, reading through the adventures of Daring Do again in vain hope that her thrilling stories would be able to overlay the voice in her head. In the wild mix of thunder, rain, story impressions and whispering in her mind, Twilight became unable to hear anything else around her anymore. So as she looked up to take a short break, the purple mare became heavily startled as she spotted a black creature through her window, hovering in front of her force field and looking at her. In her condition, her first instinct was to seek cover, expecting this creature to have been Despair or another demon. It took her awhile to finally realize it was Obsidian, checking on her.

Not even the black stallion was allowed to go past her force field anymore. The fact that her situation became worse worried him, yet he couldn't do much about it. With the suspicious behaviour of the demons and Despair lurking around, the reaper didn't have the time to focus on helping her anymore. Her retreat had a positive effect on her safety, though. Being in the middle of Ponyville, guarded by two reapers checking on her frequently and she having herself locked in her library made her pretty much the most secured pony around. So, after Obsidian saw that she was, considering her state, relatively okay, he flew off again to patrol through the rain.

Even after Twilight came to understand that this had been her friend, it still took her awhile to calm down again. She returned to her books and kept on reading until it got dark.

By now, the purple mare only finished two books. She would be much further if she wouldn't have to fight against the voice in her head all the time. But as the moon rose over the land and the storm reached its peak, the voice suddenly stopped. For the first time for weeks, it was somewhat calm around the purple mare again. So calm and so suddenly, it actually scared her. Just when she started to wonder if she actually missed this voice accompanying her, it returned.

"_Go outside."_

Twilight's eyes opened widely as this idea shot through her head. Why would she want to leave her library? Especially now that the storm was at its full rage.

"_Your friends need you. Go outside."_

Twilight suddenly felt uneasy. Out of thin air, she became worried about her friends.

"_Froggy Bottom Bog. Go to Froggy Bottom Bog. Help them."_

The purple mare couldn't stop thinking about her friends. She had a strong feeling that they were in danger. She also precisely knew where they would be right now. After some more wavering, Twilight finally decided to break her force field spell and run outside.

The storm was powerful. Within seconds, the purple mare became soaked. The heavy rain instantly washed away all the hoof prints she made in the muddy ground, making her untrackable if she would get lost. But Twilight didn't care. She just wanted to reach Froggy Bottom Bog as fast as possible. She was so lost in her thoughts and emotions that she didn't even question where she got the feeling her friends were in trouble from, or why she knew it was happening there. She just kept running until she finally arrived.

Indeed, five pony-sized figures were standing under a tree in the distance, apparently cowering in fear, while another seemed to guard them from a threat Twilight yet could not see. As Twilight ran through the bog, not even the frogs were making any noises. Every animal seemed to have retreated. When Twilight came closer, she realized the six silhouettes truly looked like her friends.

The purple mare finally came close to the tree. Panting in exhaustion, she slowly walked towards the figure which seemed to be Obsidian. Perforated bat wings, curved horn, red eye on the right side. Yes, it had to be him.

"Obsidian! What is going on here?" she asked.

The black stallion did not respond. He kept on maintaining his battle stance, looking at the swamp in front of him, while the rest of Twilight's friends still cowered in the shadow of the tree.

The purple mare became very worried now. She jumped next to the black stallion to assist him. As soon as she went in position, the black stallion slowly turned his head towards her. Twilight looked up to him, hoping for an explanation. But what she then saw froze her in shock, silencing all sounds around her.

Even though she was right next to him, he still only looked like a silhouette and both eyes... not just his right one, but both eyes were red.

Twilight turned around to her friends. The silhouettes now opened their eyes as well. They all were red. Before she could react, the demons jumped out of their positions to pin her down.

"Well done, my underlings," a voice spoke, coming from the tree. Another pair of red eyes opened up and approached the purple mare. Despair.

Twilight struggled, screamed in panic, tried desperately to cast any spell to defend herself, but nothing worked. As Despair was just in front of her, the fear forced Twilight to look her into the eyes again. But this time was unlike any time before, because nothing happened. No flashbacks came to her vision. No sensation of utter paralyzation overwhelmed her. The demoness and the magical mare just looked at each other.

"You have slept long enough, Twilight. It's time to wake up," Despair spoke and started casting a spell.

Moments later, a big bright flash was to be seen and everything became white around the purple mare.

"Wake up! C'mon wake up, Twilight! Please!" Twilight heard a familiar voice pleading.

The purple mare found herself lying in her bed at the library as she awoke again. She was very weak and could hardly move her limbs, but as she finally opened her eyes, she couldn't believe who was standing there.

"S...Spike?!" the purple mare spoke weakly.

"Twilight! Oh boy am I relieved you are finally awake again! I almost thought you wouldn't wake up anymore this time!" the baby dragon stated and embraced her.

Twilight was still too weak and stunned to react. After almost thirty seconds, she found the strength to hug him back and cry out in joy.

"Spike! You are back! I thought I would never see you again! I'm so sorry!" she spoke out, still crying and holding the baby dragon tightly.

"Uh... what are you talking about, Twilight? I didn't go anywhere!" Spike responded.

"Of course you did! Don't you remember our fight on Hearth's Warming Eve?" Twilight wondered.

"Fight on Hearth's... oh no... don't tell me it happened again..." he answered in a depressed tone.

"What happened again, Spike?" the purple mare wondered.

"Twilight... whom are you married to?" the baby dragon asked, confusing the purple mare even more.

"Married?! Spike, what the hay are you talking about? I'm not married!" she responded.

"Oh no... it really happened again..." Spike commented while loosening himself from Twilight and helping her up again. "Look, I'm really not good at this kind of stuff. I really like you, Twilight. So I don't want to say anything that could hurt our friendship. Just... please go outside and talk to your friends, okay? They are much better at this than me."

Twilight was still very confused, but decided she should follow his advice. Something seemed to have happened she was unaware of. Before she left the library, Twilight embraced her number one assistant one more time and apologized again for the way she had been treating him, promising such a thing will never ever happen again. He, though, didn't seem to understand what she was sorry for. Then, the purple mare slowly went outside.

A couple of minutes later, Twilight arrived at the marketplace, where all her other friends were meeting up. Pinkie Pie was the first to notice she was approaching them.

"Oh my gosh! Girls! Look!" she announced, causing the others to instantly turn around.

"Twilight!" they exclaimed at the same time, then rushed over to her and embraced her.

"Woah! Calm down, girls! What's the matter with all of you?" the purple mare wondered.

"Ya have fallen in coma again, Twi," Applejack explained.

"Coma? Again?" Twilight asked.

"Yes. And this time, it was longer than ever before! We were so worried about you!" Rainbow Dash continued.

"I don't understand! What are you talking about?" Twilight wanted to know.

Now the happy and relieved faces of her friends became filled with sadness.

"Oh no, darling. Did you lose your memory again?" Rarity concerned.

"What do you mean, Rarity? I still remember everything! Where is Obsidian by the way? And what happened to Despair?" Twilight asked.

"Obsidian? Despair? Sheesh, Twilight. What have you been dreaming this time?" Pinkie wondered.

"What?" was all Twilight could say in response.

Right now, the purple mare didn't understand anything anymore. But at least her friends knew what to do. They had witnessed this often enough by now. So they just gently held her again and started explaining.

"Twilight, sugarcube... you had a bad accident a few months ago," Applejack started.

"An accident? What kind of accident?" Twilight wondered.

"You got poisoned by Basilisk Tongue. We still don't know how this could happen, but you owe your life to Zecora," Rarity explained.

"We were so lucky she was just nearby. She could give you an antidote just in the last second. If we needed only a moment longer, you would be dead now!" Fluttershy continued.

"W...what? I-I don't remember any of that!" Twilight exclaimed.

"Of course you don't. That accident left its marks on you. Every few weeks, you suddenly fall into coma. And sometimes, when you wake up again, you don't remember anything anymore," Rainbow Dash answered.

"Not just that, but you keep having really bad nightmares while you are in coma! When you wake up again, you think they all were real!" Pinkie Pie added.

"Really?" Twilight asked, having a lot of trouble to believe what she just got told. Her friends, though, nodded in confirmation.

"How often did this happen by now?" she wondered.

"This is about yer tenth time ya fell into coma and the sixth time ya lost yer memory," Applejack responded.

"Wow... I... I don't know what to say," Twilight stated.

"What's the last thing you remember?" Pinkie wondered.

"Well... it was late at night and storming. I ran outside, because something told me you were in trouble. I ran to Froggy Bottom Bog and I found you there, or rather i found a group of demons that looked like you," the purple mare explained.

"Demons? What are demons?" Rarity wondered. This scandalized Twilight.

"How could you possibly forget about the demons! Obsidian taught us everything about them!" she proclaimed.

"Who is this Obsidian you are talking about?" Fluttershy asked.

"What?! How could you, of all ponies, forget your partner?" Twilight spoke, half shouting.

The eyes of the other mares went wide open and jumped to Fluttershy.

"You have a partner? Since when? And why haven't we heard of this Obsidian before?" Pinkie wondered.

"I-I don't! I have no idea what she is talking about, honest!" the yellow mare explained. Now the eyes wandered back to Twilight.

"Are ya sure you didn't just dream all that?" Applejack wondered.

"I... I'm... not sure..." Twilight responded. This whole situation was extremely confusing to her right now.

"Twilight... everything you told us so far never happened. The last time you fell in coma, we were all on our way to the spa. You just suddenly fell over and didn't wake up again," Fluttershy explained.

"How long have I been sleeping?" Twilight wondered.

"A good three weeks. We were worried you would never wake up again!" Pinkie responded.

"I... I don't understand this... what was real and what was not?" the purple mare asked.

"Phew, sugarcube. Yer askin' for a lot there. I've got no idea what ya've been dreamin' this time. But it sounds like yer had quite a heavy nightmare. This may take a while to get sorted out," Applejack replied.

"Yeah... I better get Moondancer. I'm sure she will be happy to see her awake again," Rainbow Dash stated.

Twilight's eyes suddenly shot wide open, completely shocked to hear that name.

"D-did you just say Moondancer? She is alive?!" Twilight questioned with a shaky voice.

"Gosh, Twilight. You dreamt she died? That's really the worst nightmare you had so far!" Pinkie Pie stated.

Half an hour passed while Rainbow Dash was away. Meanwhile, Twilight had an intense conversation with all her friends to filter out what was a dream and what was reality. It seemed like the very most gruesome things she had experienced were all a lie. Then finally, Rainbow Dash returned, followed by a young white unicorn mare with a long red mane. It was Moondancer.

Her eyes filled with tears as she rushed over to the purple mare and embraced her. Twilight, though, didn't move at all. She made an expression as if she had seen a ghost.

"By Celestia, you have no idea how happy I am to see you awake again!" Moondancer stated, tears rolling down her face. "How do you feel? What do you remember?"

"M...M-Moondancer... is this... are you real?" Twilight wondered, still completely shocked.

"Of course I am! What did you dream this time?" the white mare responded.

Twilight did not reply. This whole situation seemed extremely surreal to her. Was she really awake? Or was this all a dream right now? She needed to make sure.

Twilight bit herself hard in left front leg. This sudden action shocked all the present ponies. But as soon as she did this, Twilight regretted her action as a sharp pain ran through her body and she even caused herself to bleed a bit.

"What in tarnation did you do that for, Twilight?" Applejack wondered.

No, this wasn't a dream. This felt real. Everything around her felt real. She really must be awake now.

"Sorry... I just wanted to make sure that I'm not still sleeping. I can't believe all this. Everything I thought that happened never happened? There are no demons? No reapers? No curse called Maledictum Insania?" Twilight asked. All her friends shook their heads.

"Obsidian Shards doesn't exist? And neither does Despair?" she kept on asking.

"At least we don't know anypony named like that," Rarity responded.

Now, Twilight became mute. She still had huge problems understanding. Apparently, everything that she thought happened in the timespan of an entire year was all just her imagination, caused through the long-term after effects from a critical poisoning. Obsidian never came to Ponyville, never gained their respect by defeating a Salamander, never took her and her other friends on a journey through the underground of Everfree Forest, never joined them on the Grand Galloping Gala Midnight Masquerade, never took them to Tripudium Messōrum, never fell in love with Fluttershy... never existed. This all overthrew everything she believed in once again. The purple mare lifted her head again, looking at the white mare.

"Moondancer... how did we meet?" she wondered.

"Oh my... you... you don't even remember that anymore?" Moondancer responded with a sad expression, holding a hoof in front of her mouth. Twilight's friends gently held her to comfort her.

"Yes... I'm sorry..." Twilight responded.

"It's okay... I don't blame you... It's all the fault of that damn poison..." Moondancer stated. Then she took a deep breath in.

"After you moved to Ponyville four years ago, we had lost contact. Not that we really had a lot of contact before to begin with... no, sorry. Forget what I just said. I forgave you about that. I'm sorry... well we met again on the Grand Galloping Gala Midnight Masquerade. Do you remember that?" Moondancer continued.

"Yes... so that wasn't a dream... but what happened then?" Twilight wondered.

"Well... we had a pretty harsh discussion. I blamed you for disappearing without a word and you were very sorry. Then... I confessed my love to you. You were very shocked at first and unsure about it, but you didn't want to hurt me. You said you needed a bit of time to think about this. I had no idea what you would think of me now... that was the hardest thing I've ever been through... But finally, you decided to take me with you to Ponyville. Since then, we live together in your library," Moondancer replied.

"So you live with me... I... wait... Spike told me I was married... did... did we... are we...?" Twilight wondered, very insecurely.

"Yes, my darling..." Moondancer responded, blushing. "After you took me in, I really tried hard so you would love me. It took you a few weeks, but then you also confessed your love to me. We were so happy together... It's hard for me to imagine you don't remember any of this... Anyway. About four months ago, we finally decided to get married. That was the most wonderful moment in my life! All my dreams came true and you, too, enjoyed our time together a lot. We went to Fillydelphia for our honeymoon. Do you remember Fillydelphia?"

"No... I'm sorry..." Twilight stated lowly. Moondancer sighed.

"Well... I can promise you it was incredible. We were both in such high spirits all the time and we would still be the happiest couple in all of Equestria if this Pete forsaken accident didn't happen... I still thank Zecora everytime I meet her for saving your life. I honestly wouldn't have known what to do anymore if you would have died..." she stated.

Again, Twilight's mind was blown. How could she not remember any of this? And more importantly, what was she supposed to think of Moondancer now? The purple mare was very unsure what she should feel for her. Apparently, they used to be a happy couple. Was the nightmare in which Moondancer died maybe a part of her personality that was afraid of losing her, because she loved her back? Twilight never thought she could ever have a relationship with another mare, let alone marrying one. Or was she? During her coma, she dreamt so many things that were very far away from truth and reality, even regarding her own personality. Twilight didn't even know herself anymore. It was like she woke up in an alternate universe. Everything seemed so familiar, yet was so different.

"Twilight? Are you okay, my darling?" Moondancer wondered, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Oh. Y-yes... well no... I mean... oh gosh... I don't know... I don't know what to think anymore..." Twilight stated.

"That's okay, Twi. This isn't the first time that happened to you. You were just about as confused the other five times before. We'll help you getting used to this again," Rainbow Dash commented.

"But those nasty after effects seem to get worse. We really should get a doctor to check on you and have a talk with Zecora. Maybe she got a potion to help you," Rarity suggested.

"Good thinkin'. Don't cha worry too much, Twi. Everything'll be alright again. We're all here for you," Applejack spoke.

"Thank you... thank you all. I'm so glad I have friends like you," Twilight responded.

"Ah, it's okay. We are all P.F.F's as you would say!" Pinkie stated.

For the rest of the day, Twilight's friends and Moondancer helped her around, trying their best to help her getting used to being awake again.


	21. All A Nightmare

Maledictum Insania by Nero Darkard

* * *

All A Nightmare

Original Link:

document/d/1mnp1OGzbHNYtfWKxeNZSMz5K576 RBH1hVEDEnu7UFkY/edit

**Maledictum Insania**

By Nero Darkard (aka. NeroTheDarklord)

Chapter 23: All A Nightmare

Two days passed since Twilight awoke from her coma. She still had big problems adapting to this new situation. Everything seemed to be just too perfect after the gruesome nightmares she had. In fact, they still kept haunting her in the nights.

The purple mare kept on dreaming of glowing red eyes staring at her, of faint giggling and whispering around her and of agony filled moans in the distance. These nightmares even woke her up in the middle of the night. Though each time this happened, she found herself lying in her bed, Moondancer right by her side.

All the horrors she had witnessed were just products of her imagination. She never caused Moondancer to completely surrender to Maledictum Insania and give birth to Despair. She never abused Spike to the point where he decided to run away. Twilight was living in the perfect Equestria she had known for years again.

Yet, it just wouldn't really get through to her. Everything she dreamt during her coma seemed so real. Everything connected so flawlessly. How could this one entire year be only a nightmare? How could she imagine something this horrifying? Was there a deeper meaning to her visions?

Twilight spent hours researching dream symbolism. She still had a guilty conscience when it came to asking Spike for help, but the baby dragon gladly assisted her wherever he could, just like in the good old days.

"Here it is, Twilight! Miss Nappy's Collection Of Dreams And Their Meaning," the baby dragon announced, climbing down from a ladder with a book in his right claw.

"Ah! Thanks, Spike! Gosh am I happy to have you back!" Twilight thanked.

"Um... I already told you I never went anywhere," Spike responded.

"Oh... right..." the purple mare spoke lowly. Spike sighed.

"You really need to snap yourself out of those dreams. They are over now, Twi!" he stated.

"I know, I know. But... you have no idea what I've been through during my coma. It was horrible. I really thought I lost you and would never see you again! I'm just so relieved you are still here!" the purple mare replied, walking over to Spike and giving him a hug. The baby dragon smiled in response.

"You really think there is some kind of meaning behind the dreams you had?" he wondered while handing over the book.

"It's hard to follow when you haven't seen it yourself, Spike. This wasn't just an ordinary dream. Usually, dreams and nightmares are somewhat chaotic and they jump a lot. This one was like one constant, flawless nightmare that made so much sense that I still have trouble identifying which event happened and which didn't. What really stuns me the most is that the reaper Obsidian Shards and the demon Despair don't exist. They both played such a huge role in my nightmares and were so well defined, especially Obsidian... I just need to find out why they were so important in my dreams," the purple mare explained.

"Yeah... I really can't imagine how a dream can busy you so much... But, Twilight... just keep in mind you are awake now. You should be really happy all that bad stuff never happened. Don't let this eat you up, okay?" Spike requested.

"Will do, Spike. Don't worry," Twilight responded.

The baby dragon then went upstairs to do his chores.

Half an hour passed while Twilight was taking notes about her dreams and compared the knowledge of several books with each other. Slowly, things appeared to make sense.

"Ah! Good afternoon, my darling!" Moondancer greeted while entering the library.

"Oh. Hi," was all Twilight said in response.

The purple mare was still very unsure what she should think or feel for the pony she apparently married. Moondancer was very well aware of that fact, but showed incredible patience and tolerance. She had been through this with Twilight several times before, so she knew how to handle it. But now that Twilight even lost the memories of their marriage, she had to go slow on her. So, Moondancer just walked next to Twilight and handed her a potion.

"Zecora said this should help you," the white mare stated.

"Thanks..." Twilight replied, then opened the bottle and drank the content.

"So? Any progress on your dream research?" Moondancer wondered.

"I think I figured a few things out... from what I can take from the books, Despair represented a part of my mind trying to regain consciousness, while Obsidian represented a part that tried to stabilize me by extending my coma," the purple mare explained.

"Really? How did you come up with that?" Moondancer asked.

"Well... I'm not so sure about Obsidian, but Despair actually makes sense. She looked almost exactly like me and each time I looked into her eyes, she stole memories from me. The books say that this is symbolic for a comatose mind trying to hold on to memories. Also, it was Despair who woke me up in the end, by tricking me outside of Obsidian's influence," Twilight explained.

"But didn't you say demons were evil? Then why would she do that?" the white mare wondered.

"I really don't know. Maybe my mind was just ready to wake up again and it just tried to put something together that would make it easier for me. I don't know, yet. Obsidian is also a big mystery to me. Although he was also a dark creature and quite dangerous, he tried very hard to protect me," Twilight stated.

"Makes you wonder what good and evil really means..." Moondancer commented.

The purple mare just nodded in response this time and returned to her books. After making a few more notes, she stopped again.

"Moondancer... why did I wake up at the library?" Twilight wondered.

"What do you mean, my darling?" the white mare asked.

"In my situation, I should have been brought to the Ponyville Hospital. They have much better medical care there. So why was I kept home?" Twilight inquired.

"My dear, I just couldn't stand the idea that some doctors and nurses would come and check on you like maybe once every hour. I wanted you to see a familiar face when you woke up again. The doctors as well said it would be better if I let them take care of you, but I insisted on taking you home and being the one taking care of you," Moondancer explained.

"So you were watching over me the whole time, all by yourself?" the purple mare asked.

"Not completely all by myself. Spike helped out a lot, too. And occasionally, your friends came to visit. Still, I spent every moment I could by your side, hoping you would wake up and doing everything I could for you. There were days when I only left your side to go to the bathroom or kitchen. I knew it was just a matter of time until you woke up again. This happened several times before and even though this time was longer than ever before, I never gave up hope. And yet... yet I missed it..." Moondancer explained, gaining more and more sadness in her voice.

"That one moment I left your side to go shopping... I'm so sorry I wasn't there when you woke up again..." she apologized, tears filling her eyes.

"No... don't cry... please don't cry..." Twilight responded while turning around to her wife and embracing her. "It's okay. You couldn't have known I would wake up just then. And to be honest... please don't get me wrong, but it would have only confused and scared me deeply to see your face as the first."

"W-what do you mean by that?" Moondancer wondered, lightly shocked.

"While I was in coma, I dreamed that you died..." the purple mare stated hesitatingly.

"Oh my..." was all Moondancer could say in response.

"Yes..." Twilight continued. "It was horrible... so graphic... you like... tore open and a monster crawled out of you... Despair."

"Oh gosh! You really had one wicked nightmare, my darling!" the white unicorn stated in shock.

"Yes... that was one of the worst parts. There was so much blood... but worst of all is... that I caused this to happen..." Twilight stated.

"Huh?" Moondancer wondered.

Twilight needed a moment to gather up courage and strength before she could continue. This was the one thing she blamed herself for the most.

"In my dream, I rejected you. I was scared of you and didn't know what to do. I made the completely wrong choice, telling you I didn't love you... this lead to you completely falling to insanity and giving birth to Despair... I kept on regretting it every single second afterwards, until I woke up. Seeing you alive and healthy now is... I can't even put in words how relieved I am..." she explained.

"Oh my dear Twilight..." Moondancer spoke in condolence.

"I felt so guilty the whole time. This was the biggest mistake of my life and there was no way to make it up again. Even now, I just have the feeling I can't live on without telling you how sorry I am I did this to you," Twilight spoke while starting to shake and having tears rolling down her face.

Moondancer couldn't take seeing her like this, blaming herself for something she had never done. She just had to cheer her up. So, Moondancer kissed Twilight for the first time since she woke up again. Although she knew this may still be a little early, she felt this was just necessary right now.

Twilight returned the kiss, even though she still was not sure about her feelings for the white mare. She just forced herself into it, for Moondancer's sake.

"My beloved Twilight... please stop blaming yourself for something you did in your dreams. That was never true and I know you better than to think you would have done such a thing to me in reality. Don't you see what you have been gifted, now that you are awake again? You have a chance to live normal again! All the horrors are undone and you can have a carefree, happy live again with me right by your side!" Moondancer stated.

"But... but... what if I fall in coma again? What if I forget even more next time?" Twilight worried.

"That doesn't matter. Even if you forgot I ever even existed, I would still stay by your side. And even if you kept on falling into comas for the rest of your life, I will always be there when you wake up again until I'm old and dusty. I will never leave you or be mad at you. Never," Moondancer replied.

Twilight slowly calmed down. Moondancer wiped the tears out of her eyes and smiled at her warmly, embracing her one more time.

"I love you, Twilight. More than anything else. I will always be there for you, no matter what," the white unicorn stated.

"Thank you. Thank you so much," Twilight responded.

Suddenly, a green light was seen from upstairs, attracting the attention of the two mares. Moments later, Spike came running down the stairs, holding a scroll with the royal seal on it.

"Twilight! A letter from the Princess!" he announced.

The purple mare picked it up by magic, broke the seal and started reading out.

"Student Twilight Sparkle,

Your slacking on your duties in reporting me your discoveries in the magic of friendship is starting to disturb me greatl- WHAT?!" she started, completely baffled of what she was reading. Spike and Moondancer as well looked very shocked.

"Your last report was three weeks ago and I certainly am not tolerating any more delays. I have reason to doubt that you take your studies serious enough. So, I hereby order you to come to Canterlot for a test on next friday.

Your mentor, Princess Celestia," Twilight finished reading.

"How can she say such a thing! She was well aware you were in coma! I told her everything!" Moondancer exclaimed in disbelief.

"Spike, take a letter for me, please," the purple mare requested instantly.

Spike picked up a scroll and quill as fast as he could. Twilight was shaking visibly. She took her whole career as a magic student very serious. So this knocked her over heavily.

"Dear Princess Celestia,

I think there must be a misunderstanding! I was unable to make any reports for three weeks out of medical reasons, which I had been informed you were notified about! Weren't you the one who told me I only needed to send you a report, allow me to quote your own words, 'when, and only when I happen to discover them'? My studies are very important to me! I ask for your understanding in this situation.

Your faithful student, Twilight Sparkle," she spoke.

As soon as the letter was complete, Spike sent it. Not even thirty seconds later, a reply arrived. Spike instantly opened it and started reading out loud.

"I neither do recall being informed that you were unable to send reports due to medical conditions, nor do I recall giving you any special treatments. I find the fact that you put words in my mouth like this very insulting, my student. I expect your presence at the Canterlot school for gifted unicorns this friday. Under these circumstances, I would like to inform you right away that, if you should fail, I will send you back more than just a grade," he read out.

Since Twilight received this ominous letter from her mentor, she returned into a state of intense panic she last had during her coma. It turned out that the incident in which she enchanted her Smarty Pants doll never occurred and for some unexplainable reason, the notification about Twilight's poisoning failed to reach the Princess. Twilight was foolish enough to insult Celestia, nullifying every chance for her to give a reasonable explanation. Not even Spike or Moondancer could say anything in her defence.

The purple mare kept on studying all week, barely sleeping at all. The panic kept her fueled with adrenalin she used to rapidly scan through one book after another. Spike had to keep her supplied with more magic books and personal notes constantly.

"Twilight, I know this is a stressing situation, but you got to take a break at some point!" he insisted.

"Break? I don't need a break! What a stupid idea! Do I look like I need a break? I don't need one!" the purple mare responded very hastily.

"You haven't slept in three days, Twi! That's anything but good for you!" Spike commented.

"Ah, who needs sleep anyway? Tomorrow is friday, the day of the test! I got plenty of time to sleep after that! Now if you excuse me, but I have a lot to do!" Twilight responded.

"Twilight, please! Remember what happened last time when you stood up one whole week?" the baby dragon questioned, picking up one of Twilight's books to distract her.

"Oh, so that was real, too! Doesn't matter! It was just a false alert after all! But this time, I'm really in trouble! I need to get this... Hey! I was reading that!" she stated.

"_Get out of the way, Spike."_

"C'mon, be reasonable! You would completely break down before you even finish the test!" Spike tried to reason.

"_Get out of the way, Spike!"_

"I need to do this! Would you just please give me back that book and let me finish?" Twilight requested.

"_Get him out of the way. Get him out of the way. Get him out of the way."_

"Look, I'm just trying to help you! If you could see how you look right now... Your eyes are so bloodshot and the pupils so small, it's creeping me out!" Spike explained.

"_Get him away! Get him off! Do it!"_

Twilight was shaking heavily now. She slowly got up and walked over to the baby dragon.

"Um... Twilight? W-what's with that weird grin on your face?" he wondered.

"_Get rid of him."_

"I... I s-said..." Twilight started, still coming closer.

"_Get rid of him!"_

"I s-s-sai-id... g-give..." she continued, approaching Spike and making him retreat into a corner, panic filling his face.

"_Give me back that book!"_

"Give me back that book!" she finally shouted, lifting up the little dragon by magic and tossing him with full force into a bookshelf, which then collapsed over him.

Twilight was still breathing heavily in anger as she let the book levitate over to her and returned to her studies.

"Serves you right, Spike," she stated coldly and continued taking notes.

Five minutes passed. Ten minutes passed. Twenty minutes passed. Still, Spike remained motionless under the collapsed bookshelf. It took the purple mare half an hour to finally realize something was wrong and slowly lifted her head to the mess she created.

"S-Spike?" she called.

No response was given. Twilight became worried and stood up, walking over to the bookshelf and lifting it back in position by magic. As she cleared out the pile of books, she found the baby dragon beneath them, still not moving.

"Spike?" she called him again, the pitch in her voice higher this time.

He still didn't move or give any response. Twilight carefully picked him up, only to realize he wasn't breathing.

"No... no, no, no..." the purple mare spoke.

Her eyes filled with tears as she desperately tried to get him to breath again.

"No. Spike. No. Wake up! Wake up! Please!" she begged desperately.

It was hopeless. Twilight somehow managed to throw him hard enough to break his neck.

"Nonononononononono..." was all she could say now.

Her whole body trembled as she realized what she had done. As if she wasn't already enough in stress, the panic over her own actions made her mind collapse into a dysfunctional mess. Not a single thought managed to make it through her mind. She found herself in a situation where she had no idea what to do anymore. It seemed like even breathing was nearly impossible for her now, as the tears rolled down her face.

Now, a part of Twilight, which she thought only existed in her coma dream, started taking over. It helped her regain control over her breath and reduced her trembling. Twilight was still there, but it seemed as if she was now a spectator rather than the actual actor. She was still far too paralyzed to really understand what happened and what was going on now as she saw how her body started moving on its own.

She lifted up Spike and stored him in the fridge. Then, she simply sorted the books back in the shelf and returned to her studies as if nothing had happened. Reading the intelligent words of all these great books was soothing to her. Twilight started to relax again, pushing the latest actions in the back of her mind. Slowly, she regained full control over her body and came back to full awareness.

Roughly an hour later, Moondancer returned home. Twilight was still deeply sunken in her books.

"Good evening, my darling!" she greeted warmly.

"Good evening," Twilight responded not lifting her head and a lot calmer than she should be after what had happened.

"Oh! You sound so relaxed now! Did you take a nap?" Moondancer wondered.

"Yes," Twilight lied calmly, still not moving her eyes away from the books.

Moondancer then looked around the library, slowly gaining a confused expression on her face.

"Spiiike!" she called, causing Twilight to twitch.

"Spiiike! Where are you?" she called again.

"He's not here," Twilight stated.

"Huh? Where did he go?" the white mare wondered.

"I don't know," Twilight responded.

Moondancer shrugged, then walked into the kitchen to start preparing dinner. Twilight instantly shot up.

"Wait!" she screamed, startling Moondancer a bit.

"AH! What? What is it?" she screamed, half panicking.

The purple mare had no idea what to say right now. She only wanted to avoid her opening the fridge at any cost.

"_Let us go out for dinner today!"_

"Let us go out for dinner today!" she finally suggested.

This idea excited Moondancer. They hadn't been out for a romantic dinner since Twilight fell into coma.

"A wonderful idea, my dear!" she agreed.

Twilight sighed in elevation. This was a close call. She still had no idea what to do with the body, but she needed to think of something soon. Twilight and Moondancer spent the rest of the evening outside, until it got so late that all they could do as soon as they returned home was to lay down and sleep.

Twilight had huge problems sleeping that night. While Moondancer fell asleep very quickly, the purple mare kept on thinking about what to do with Spike's body. She was very tempted to stand up and somehow smuggle it out of Ponyville, but she was too afraid of getting caught doing this. One thing was for sure: no one had to find out about what she had done. After hours, Twilight finally fell asleep.

The next morning, the purple mare got woken up by a loud shriek, coming from downstairs. Instantly, she jumped up and ran downstairs. Her worst suspicion came true. Moondancer was sitting on the floor in the kitchen, staring with a shock filled expression inside the open fridge.

"T-T-Twilight! Spike! He...! AAH!" Moondancer spoke very shakily.

Twilight stood there, shaking all over again. She once more found herself in a situation where her mind failed her and she had no idea what to do anymore.

"_No witnesses."_

A horrible idea shot through her head. Twilight stared at Moondancer. Moondancer stared back at Twilight with shock filled eyes.

"_No witnesses."_

The idea wouldn't leave her mind. It seemed like the only thing she could possibly do right now. But she couldn't. There was no way she could do this to Moondancer.

"Twi...light... what is... going on?" the white mare questioned.

"_No witnesses."_

Twilight slowly lowered her head. There was no other option. She had to do it. She had to do this to Moondancer again. Just this time, she would be directly responsible for her death.

"_No witnesses, no witnesses, no witnesses, no witnesses-"_

"-No witnesses, no witnesses, no witnesses..." Twilight mumbled, tears rolling down her face while she used her magic to pick up a kitchen knife behind Moondancer and aimed it at her neck from behind.

"T-Twilight?" Moondancer asked again.

The purple mare now lifted her head again. Tiny pupils. Bloodshot eyes. A massive grin. Trails of tears.

"I'm so sorry, Moondancer," she whispered.

As soon as she finished speaking, the purple mare allowed the knife to come shooting towards the white unicorn, piercing through her neck and throat. This action was so fast and so unexpected, Moondancer didn't even have the chance to breath anymore. She just sat there, her eyes glued to Twilight's insane face.

The blade withdrew from her body and sliced along her throat. Blood splattered all across the kitchen. Moondancer still didn't move the smallest bit. She just stared at Twilight, unable to understand why she did this. Seconds later, the white mare collapsed into her own spilled blood.

Twilight killed Moondancer again. She was breathing heavily through her teeth and shaking all over. Despite the big mess she made, only a small amount of blood covered her coat. Twilight looked at the blade floating in front of her. Moondancer's life juice was still dripping from it. The purple mare couldn't believe what she had just done a second time. This time was so much more violent and in contrast to before, it wasn't an accident. She did this on purpose. She willingly ended Moondancer's life.

Suddenly, the library door shot open.

"Twilight! We heard scream and-" Rainbow Dash started, but became unable to continue as she saw the scenery in front of her very eyes.

Twilight turned around. All of her five best friends had come. They saw it all. They saw Moondancer's dead body on the floor, surrounded by a large puddle of blood. They saw Twilight, sitting in front of it. They saw the blood covered blade she held aloft by magic.

"_No witnesses."_

Twilight started grinning and crying even heavier now as she forced herself to seal the door behind her friends. This time would be even much more difficult, since she valued her friends so much. But she couldn't let a single one of them escape. None of them had to survive to tell what she had done.

The five friends began to panic, desperately trying to find an exit. Twilight set up a forcefield around the library again, tightly sealing all windows and doors. There was no chance they could escape.

The purple mare's mind drifted away, her body starting to move on its own again. Rapidly, Twilight's vision became more and more blurry, until all she could see anymore was black.

As Twilight regained consciousness, she found herself looking down at her own body. The floor below her was red, as well as a majority of her coat. She didn't want to look up and see what she had done to her friends, but she had no choice anyway.

The entire library was covered in blood. The red liquid dripped from the books on the shelves and even a large amount of books were laying in the red puddles, soaking through. The lifeless remains of her five friends were all squeezed into a hole below the stairs. As Twilight saw what she caused, she couldn't hold back her emotions anymore and started crying like never before in her life. Out of a sudden irrational act, she murdered all the ponies that were dear to her. She wasted the one chance she had to make everything good again and even went further than she had in her nightmare.

Life seemed so worthless now. Everything Twilight cared for was gone. Everything, but one thing.

"_Go to Canterlot. Take the test. Go to Canterlot. Take the test."_

Her studies. This was the only thing she had left. It was friday morning. Today, she had to take the test, despite of what she just had done. Twilight skipped her breakfast and instead used the morning to clean up the library, burn blood covered books, hide and preserve the bodies of her friends, clean the kitchen knife she used and wash herself. She had lost her appetite anyway.

Four hours later, Twilight was sitting outside of Celestia's principal room, waiting for her test results. She had done very badly. The purple mare just couldn't concentrate while the events of yesterday evening and this morning kept repeating themselves in her mind. Her thoughts were constantly stuck at the bodies she had hidden. What if someone came in the library while she was away? What if they found the bodies?

This whole day had only been one constant nightmare so far. Knowing how bad she had done during the test, she knew even the last thing she held herself onto was at stake now. So naturally, she was extremely nervous.

Finally the door opened and one of Celestia's guards asked her in. The demi-goddess was sitting behind her desk, a neutral expression on her face. Yet, Twilight had the feeling she was trying to hold back her anger. The purple mare sat down on the chair on the other side of the desk. Twilight stared at the floor below her in guilt, occasionally looking up to see that Celestia's face had become very serious now. A good minute passed without any word of the Princess, until she finally broke the silence with a doom bringing announcement.

"You failed," she spoke.

Twilight tensed every last muscle in her body and became stiff as stone. This statement gave her the final blow. It was as if a part of her mind had just ripped away.

"Five out of one hundred points. I'm completely unable to express how disappointed I am in you, Twilight. You were my star student and now look at yourself," Celestia spoke harshly.

Twilight still didn't say a word or look up. She was in a deep state of shock where everything around her only seemed like a nightmare anymore. Deep in her mind, she begged that this was just a dream and she could finally wake up from it.

"The Canterlot school for gifted unicorns didn't have such bad results for a very long time. You brought disgrace to the whole school. And as if that wasn't enough..." Celestia continued, making a gesture to signal her guard to step next to Twilight. They then used magical chains to bind her to the chair.

"As if that wasn't enough, you also became a monster," Celestia finished.

The eyes of the purple mare shot wide open and focused her mentor. She could see a mix of extreme anger, sadness and disgust in her face. Did she know it? How? How could she know so fast?

"What happened to my dear, faithful student? What happened to you, Twilight Sparkle? Why have you decided to kill all your friends and even your own partner?" Celestia wondered.

This line shot through her body like an electric bolt. She knew it. She somehow knew everything she had done. The Princess of the sun stood up, towering over the purple mare and looking down on her in disgust.

"What you have done would justify an instant execution, Twilight Sparkle. But I have the feeling this would be too easy for you. Although it is not a thing I usually agree with, I believe you deserve worse. But what could be a heavier punishment than death for a monster like you? I only know one thing. The ultimate judgement I can give you, my dear student. The thing you are afraid of more than anything else, even though it may sound ridiculous to others," she spoke calmly.

"No... no, no... everything, but that! Please, Princess Celestia! You know how bad they have treated me back then! I don't want to go through this nightmare again! Please, have mercy!" Twilight pleaded, but Celestia stood unmoved.

"I'm sorry, Twilight Sparkle, but you leave me no other choice. I hereby declare all your progress in the studies of magic for nullified and return you to the lowest institution of education, magic kindergarden. Guards, prepare her. Make sure she will be unable to harm any of the children," Celestia announced.

The magical chains loosened from the chair and completely wrapped around Twilight's body, immobilizing her. Still, she tried to struggle desperately while the guards dragged her away.

Another hour later, Twilight was brought to a nearby magic kindergarden. She was put into a straitjacket and her horn had a small shackle around it, preventing her from casting spells. The children there, at first very confused, slowly started making jokes over the adult mare as the guards told them she would be a new member in their group now.

"Haha! Look at how big she is! She must be such a loser to still need to go to magic kindergarden!" one of them said.

"Yeah! Just look at her! She must be so dumb, they had to tie her all up so she doesn't hurt herself!" another one spoke.

The rest of the day was just a surreal nightmare for Twilight. Her childhood trauma returned as the kids gathered around her, laughing at her and calling her names. The whole day had been one massive mental torture. Twilight couldn't take it anymore. Her mind ultimately surrendered and she started laughing in insanity, a limitless hate at every pony around her growing inside her. She just wanted every pony in all of Equestria to pay now. Pay for not understanding her. Pay for doing this to her. Pay to overshadow the sins she had committed.

The insane screams and laughter of the purple mare terrified the foals, causing them to retreat. Then, Twilight discovered the guards didn't tie the straitjacket properly. A fatal mistake.

After a short struggle, Twilight could free a hoof and remove the magic shackle around her horn before the guards could react in time. Instantly, hell broke loose around her. Twilight used everything she could find as a weapon, making the objects levitate in the air and assault the guards and the children. Screams of panic and agony filled the air, as well as the blood of the foals. It didn't take long before Twilight finished repeating the same procedure she had committed in her library. Just this time, all she could do afterwards was to laugh in satisfaction over her work.

Nopony came. Everything was silent as if by killing just these few children and guards, Twilight already erased the entire population of Equestria. At this moment, she realized something was very, very wrong.

The air suddenly started turning red and everything that yet wasn't covered with blood slowly began to bleed. Pony blood came out of the trees, the stones, the fences. Everything started bleeding. Then, with a complete shock, Twilight saw as the dead bodies of the children started moving again. They tore open and black creatures came out of them.

The purple mare couldn't believe her eyes. Demons! Those were demons, definitely! These looked like the shadows of the children.

As soon as they crawled outside, they walked straight over to Twilight, laughing at her. This crowned the level of terror for Twilight. The only remaining instinct in her destroyed mind told her to run away, and so she did.

Twilight ran as fast as she could. She didn't even care where she ran to. She just wanted to get away. But more and more demonic shadows of children appeared, stalking her and laughing at her. All emotions were going berserk inside the purple mare, making her laugh, cry and scream at the same time while she ran aimlessly around. Still, the scenario didn't change. Wherever Twilight went, the landscape started bleeding and more demons appeared.

Suddenly, Twilight felt something grabbing her and lifting her into the air. She got shaken around wildly while all she could see were two black front legs holding her around the shoulders. She screamed and struggled, but was unable to free herself. Finally the creature let her down to the ground, right in front of five demons. Immediately, the one who carried her around joined the group, completing it. The demons had the outlines of her best friends. But there was one more, right in front of her. It had perforated bat wings and a curved horn. It was Obsidian Shards.


	22. Possessed

Maledictum Insania by Nero Darkard

* * *

Possessed

Original Link:

document/d/1R6HiPVvPNvGu62c6x7_IHfQqYxK6XnKkfd5d7Dj05Hk/edit

**Maledictum Insania**

By Nero Darkard (aka. NeroTheDarklord)

Chapter 24: Possessed

"Here! Here it is! Red-eyed monsters took purple pony in there! Rufus is sure of it!" the small brown diamond dog announced.

"Grātiās tibi agimus, Rufus. You have kept your part of the deal, so we will keep ours as well," Obsidian thanked, then turned his head to Rarity.

"A-are you sure we can trust his word?" she wondered, holding a large bag of gemstones.

"C'mon, Rarity," Applejack insisted.

"Ugh, fine... Goodbye, my pretties..." the fashion diva stated before handing the bag to Rufus. He instantly opened the bag and checked the quality of the gems.

"Rufus likes making deals with cursed ponies!" he stated in satisfaction after he finished.

"This better not be a dead end, diamond dog!" Rainbow Dash threatened.

"No... this is definitely not a dead end... See this?" Derpy Hooves asked, pointing in the tunnel ahead of them.

The ponies could see how, after just a few miles, the color of the darkness in the tunnel turned from black to red.

"Tartarus... of course..." Derpy stated again, gulping hard. "Of all the demon strongholds, they just _had_ to take her to the most infamous one..."

"Keep it together, apprentice. Yes, Tartarus is maybe the most populated and dangerous demon stronghold of all. But it also means we get additional support. Am I correct, Cerberus?" Obsidian questioned, looking up. The massive three-headed hellhound barked in confirmation.

"Oh my goodness. I just hope we are not too late," Fluttershy worried.

"The demons went through the effort of kidnapping her and making it as difficult for us to follow as possible. If they just wanted to kill her, they had their chance. They need her alive, id nōn dubitō," the black stallion stated.

"Yeah, girls! Keep your little heads up! We didn't leave Ponyville and went searching for Twilight for a whole week to give up now! We can do this! We can save her!" Pinkie Pie motivated.

"Gee, Pinkie. I'm a reaper and you have more courage than me!" Derpy stated, causing the party pony to giggle.

"Well, Rufus be going now. If ponies come back alive, Rufus likes to make more deals!" the diamond dog announced, then turned around and walked away with the bag.

"We all better prepare for this," Obsidian spoke and started unpacking the bag he carried with him.

Among the items he brought for this journey were several steel horseshoes, nails, rune pendants, enchanted stones and potion bottles. The black stallion then used his magic to hand out his supplies to the others.

"Applejack, Rainbow Dash. These are for you," he explained while offering them both a set of horseshoes and nails. "Nailing them in your hooves may hurt, but will provide critical protection and power to your punches and kicks."

Applejack and Obsidian started mounting theirs immediately. Derpy brought her own supplies and joined them. Rainbow Dash, though, had her concerns about wielding these metal improvements.

"No thanks, O. They would only slow me down," Rainbow Dash explained.

"As you wish," Obsidian responded while wrapping a rune necklace around his neck by magic and handing another over to Rarity. "This one is for you. It will increase the effects of your spells."

"Oh! Why thank you most sincerely! With only a bag full of diamonds, I felt a bit unprotected," Rarity thanked.

"Sadly we can not afford to be slowed down by full body armor. This needs to be as fast as possible. Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy. Are you sure you do not want any equipment?" the black stallion wondered.

"I got two whole bags of supplies, silly! Keep the rest for yourself!" Pinkie responded.

"As long as I stay close to you, I don't need anything else, my love," Fluttershy explained.

"Bene," Obsidian replied, then turned to Derpy and handed her one of his potions. "Drink this. We will need all our strength to make it."

"Is that some kind of stamina potion? Can I have one?" Rainbow Dash wondered.

"No, Rainbow. I highly doubt you want to drink this," the black stallion answered while opening a bottle himself and drinking its red content. Derpy instantly jumped up in shock over his actions.

"Elder Obsidian! Have you lost your mind to drink pony blood in front of them?" she exclaimed.

"They already know, apprentice," he replied calmly.

Derpy's eyes jumped between the keepers of harmony. Although this statement put a light expression of disgust on their faces, they all remained calm and nodded in confirmation.

"You are bending the rules, Obsidian. Mistress Celestia will not be happy about this," the gray mare concluded with a sigh.

"Hey! Don't you snitch on our friend, okay?" Pinkie insisted.

"Ugh, okay. I'll keep my mouth shut this time, since we already are in a crisis... And I really need a drink myself..." Derpy agreed and emptied the bottle Obsidian gave her.

"So, what's the plan, Obsidian?" Applejack wondered.

"We all need to stay together. The five of you will lead the troop. Your task is to push forward and keep an eye on your surroundings. Run constantly and only stop if there is no other choice. Leave most of the fighting to Derpy and me. We will provide protection from the sides and above. Cerberus will cover our backs and fend off anything that is approaching from behind," the reaper explained.

"And another thing... Each demon stronghold has a stronghold warden. A special, high-ranked demon who only exists to protect the stronghold. It is pretty large, but can hide inside the walls and ceiling. We don't have the time to fight it, so try to spot it as fast as possible. We need to distract it. If it cuts in our path, we have no option but to cancel the rescue," Derpy added.

"Any questions remaining?" Obsidian asked.

"None that I can think of right now," Rainbow Dash responded.

"Good. Get ready, everyone," Obsidian concluded.

With that statement, the ponies, reapers and the hellhound got into position. Applejack threw one last concerned glance at her hind legs.

"Bucky McGillicuddy, Kicks McGee. Don't fail me now," she spoke to them.

Running into the tunnel Rufus discovered made them feel like disregarding all their instincts. The sensation of dread grew stronger and stronger the deeper they went in. As they approached the red demonic darkness, not even a light spell could break through the thick, fog-like mass that filled the air. Although they could hardly see where they were going, they noticed that the structure of the ground below them started to change. What at first was solid stone became something a bit softer and made a different sound when walking over it. A kind of clattering. It took them awhile to realize that this sound was caused by countless bones, getting more and more the deeper they went inside.

Finally, the group saw the first two pairs of glowing red eyes, staring directly at them. Immediately, the demons seemed to try to close the path before them by pushing two humongous stone slabs together. Obsidian rushed ahead, throwing himself between the slabs and trying to push them apart again. Although the black stallion was very strong, he couldn't handle the strength of these two gatekeepers for long.

"Cerberus! Break through!" Derpy commanded.

Instantly, the hellhound barked in confirmation, jumped over the group and rammed the stone slabs with all his three heads at once, sending them flying. Obsidian immediately assaulted the gatekeepers and consumed them.

"Rarity! Light, now!" he spoke as soon as he was done and covered his eyes using his cloak.

The fashion diva then lifted a diamond out of her bag and used it to cast a strong light spell. Amplified through the rune pendant she was wearing, the spell was strong enough to break through the red darkness, providing the group a brief glimpse inside the stronghold. It was an enormous hole, divided by three platforms and a huge pillar on the middle one. Everything seemed to be made out of bones, covered in a thick red slime. Though only a minority of all the victims' remains were visible. Black bodies and red eyes popped up everywhere. On the walls, on the ceiling, in the air. An uncountable amount of eyes were looking at them.

"Holy Moly! I don't think this was a good idea!" Pinkie shouted.

"No, we had to know where to go to. We need to get down, keepers! I bet they got her as deep into the stronghold as possible!" Derpy explained.

"The gatekeepers wanted to prevent us from entering. That means she is definitely here," Obsidian stated while flying back in position.

Now that every last demon in the entire stronghold knew about their presence, it became suspiciously silent. The demons were in their element. Inside the red darkness, only the reapers could sense them approaching. While a few lower ranked demons were chasing after them, Obsidian sensed something rapidly approaching from above.

"Derpy! Wraiths!" he announced.

The gray mare instantly took an enchanted stone out of her supply bag, drew a banisher circle on it and lifted into the red. A few moments later, she returned.

"Done," Derpy stated.

A good minute passed while more and more demons arrived, trying to sneak up on the group from behind. Cerberus, though, could push them to distance.

"Darnit! I don't see anything! Where is it? Where's the warden?" Rainbow Dash questioned.

The keepers of harmony kept looking around in search. Suddenly, Applejack realized with a shock that there was a pony-sized red eye in the ground, not far away from them.

"It's below us!" she shouted.

Obsidian gained a troubled expression. He summoned his scythe and rammed the blade in the ground below them. A deep, loud moan came from it and huge black tentacles covered in red slime and eyes grew out of the ground.

"I will distract it! Keep running! Get down as fast as you can!" the black stallion announced.

The others didn't have much time to argue as a large swarm of demons was approaching them. Rarity used another diamond, this time as an attack aimed to the swarm. The gemstone turned into a powerful beam of light, piercing through the demons and confusing them for a moment. Just enough time to make it down the ramp of bones to the first sublevel.

Fighting their way through Tartarus proved to become the most difficult task the ponies had ever been through. Pinkie Pie used the party supplies she brought to distract the giant waves of demons assaulting them. As the group finally got down to the first sublevel, Obsidian rejoined the group with several bleeding cuts over his face and chest.

"Gosh! For a moment, I got worried about you! What happened to the warden?" Derpy wondered while running.

"I managed to lure it far in the back. Hopefully, it will be unable to catch up," Obsidian responded.

Suddenly, the demons started whispering again. The keepers of harmony slowed down, listening to it with a fear filled expression.

"No, no. That ain't true! We didn't let Granny down! She wanted to go!" Applejack tried to reason.

"Don't listen to them! Ignore the whispering! They just want to demotivate us!" Derpy explained.

The mares tried hard to ignore the cruel, very personal words of the demons and increased in pace again. As they came closer and closer to the pillar, the demons changed their tactic. Instead of attacking the group from all directions, they now formed a massive wall right in front of them. Avoiding a full combat would not be possible anymore. If they wanted to proceed they had to fight their way through the demons.

"Cerberus! Fetch!" Obsidian announced.

The hellhound made a big leap right into the mass of demons, punching, kicking and biting them. As the black creatures focused on assaulting Cerberus, an empty space formed below him. The group had to get there in order to be able to guard themselves.

Derpy and Obsidian rushed ahead, slicing a path through the demons. The five mares followed up quickly, narrowly making it below the three-headed dog before the gap filled up with demons again. While Cerberus did his best to fight back the masses of demons, the rest of the group battled those who made it below the hellhound. They tried hard to break the group apart and lure them away from each other.

A massive battle broke loose. Obsidian focused on getting the main attention of the demons. Fluttershy used the combat techniques the black stallion taught her to support him. Derpy started drawing a large rune on the ground. Pinkie Pie threw everything she could pull out of her bags at the demons to confuse them. Rarity turned one diamond after another into light spells, effectively supporting Cerberus in fending off the masses of black creatures. Rainbow Dash used her agility to dodge getting attacked herself and supported the others.

The steel horseshoes Obsidian provided now proved their efficiency. Even though demons can not be harmed physically, the powerful kicks of Applejack knocked them back in the masses. The orange mare focused on holding the group together, supporting those of their group who were about to get lured out.

While Obsidian did all he could to protect the keepers of harmony, he lowered his own guard, giving one demon with two giant bladed arms the opportunity to ram one of the blades through his right hind leg and nailing him to the ground. The reaper remained focused, drawing his scythe and using it to block of the second blade before it could chop off his head.

"Argh... Fluttershy!" he shouted.

The yellow mare instantly turned around. As she saw that he was in trouble, she flew over to him and gave the demon a flying kick.

"Benignē ades," Obsidian thanked. Even though his leg had been pierced, the reaper ignored the pain and kept on fighting.

"Just a moment more... just a moment more... got it!" Derpy announced, finishing the rune. "Everypony, take cover! Cerberus! Activate the seal of the hellhound!"

This statement seemed to relief the three-headed dog, as he was starting to get a few bad injuries from the countless claws, teeth, blades and nails. As soon as the others stepped out of the rune and duck their heads, he jumped on it and began howling. The rune activated and his collars began to glow. Moments later, dozens of sharp, spiked chains shot out of them in all directions, impaling a large quantity of demons. The chains then retreated inside the collars, trapping all the caught demons inside them.

"This won't last long! They are too many! We need to get going, stat!" Derpy announced.

"Looks like you caught the strongest ones. Let me take care of this!" Fluttershy spoke.

After months of training with Obsidian, she now gained control over her powers. Fluttershy faced the demons ahead of them and gave them the Stare. Instantly, a large amount of them became paralyzed.

"Get out of the way!" she shouted with a force in her voice none of her friends ever heard before. It was so strong that even they became a bit scared of the yellow mare.

The effect on the demons was much stronger, though. A large amount of low ranked demons flew and crawled away in panic. The rest was unable to move, allowing the group to rush by.

"Good gosh, Fluttershy! Look at them go!" Rainbow commented.

"I told you I don't need any equipment. I already got everything I need, all thanks to Obsidian," the yellow mare responded while leading the way.

"Your training really paid off, mea amāta. Now focus, keepers! We are entering their breeding grounds!" the black stallion announced.

"Breeding grounds? How do they breed?" Pinkie wondered.

"Well, have you ever wondered why zombie ponies are so rare to find? Just look," Derpy explained.

Finally, the group reached the pillar. This, though, was the most horrifying sight of all, due to it being made entirely of undead ponies. It seemed like the demons gathered them and put them here, only to torture them until they grew insane enough to give birth to more demons. The agonized moaning and rotten smell of these thousands of undeads was unbearable, yet they had no time to help even a single one of them. If they wanted to make it out alive again, they had to find Twilight and take her out of this nightmarish place soon.

The only way to keep getting further down was to pass by the pillar. The mere presence of the group was enough for a good dozen of new demons to be born before their very eyes. They instantly rushed down the pillar to attack them.

"Obsidian, another stare?" Fluttershy wondered.

"No. Save your strength," the black stallion responded.

He then halted, picked up one of his blood potions, casted a dark spell on it and launched the potion at the pillar. On impact, the bottle exploded and due to the curse Obsidian put on it, the newborn demons stopped to stare at the blood for a while. This provided the group enough time to finally make it down to the lowest platform.

The demons put more and more effort in stopping the group from proceeding the further they went on the lowest level. By now, Rarity nearly used up all her diamonds. It was clear that it would become a lot harder to push forward when she would run out. Even Cerberus whimpered in pain as his collars started to smoke. The rune spell would break soon. It was then when Rainbow Dash made a very relieving announcement.

"Twilight! There she is! I can see her!" she exclaimed.

The pace of the group increased once more, all of her friends calling for the purple mare. As they came closer, they realized she was running around aimlessly in panic while being chased by multiple small demons.

Obsidian broke out of the formation now, rushing ahead in order to help her. But as he was only a few inches away from her, a long black arm suddenly shot out of the red and pinned him down. More black arms followed, nailing the other ponies to the boned, slimy floor as well. The only two who could keep up a struggle were Cerberus, due to his size and strength, and Rainbow Dash, due to her swiftly dodging the attack. Then, the source of these arms revealed itself. A demon Obsidian and Fluttershy had seen before: Slendermane.

Cerberus struggled heavily to both fight back the approaching demons and Slendermane's arms. The faceless demon was forced to put most of his focus on immobilizing the hellhound, only using a few arms to chase after Rainbow Dash. She was the only one left being able to do something and she had to act quickly. In only a few moments, they would be overwhelmed.

She decided to put all her strength into flying as fast as possible, dodging the black arms while approaching Slenderman from behind. Although the demon realized this, it was already too late for him to defend himself anymore. He completely underestimated Rainbow's speed. So, as he turned his head in her direction, she was already close enough to ram him with full speed.

The grip loosened on the group members and all except Obsidian quickly came together again. The black stallion, though, flew over to Rainbow Dash and Slendermane. He knew she wouldn't be able to get up on her own in time before he would tear her apart.

"Rainbow! Tell the others to run back and grab Twilight! I will take care of Slendermane for as long as I can!" he commanded.

The Pegasus mare jumped back up, saluted to him quickly and followed his order. After she informed the others, the athletic mare flew through the masses of demons as fast as she could. Finally, she reached Twilight, grabbing her and lifting her into the red air. With Dash still holding the struggling purple mare in midair, she rejoined the group. None of them could see Obsidian or Slendermane anymore. Fluttershy became worried, but even more concerning was the fact that the way back up would be much more difficult than getting down. As if this wasn't stressing enough, Pinkie realized with a shock that her tail started twitching very heavily.

"Something's gonna fall! Something's gonna fall!" she shouted in panic.

The group hit the brakes hard, just in time to avoid getting crushed by a huge black mass climbing down from above. The stronghold warden returned and seemed to be extremely furious. It completely disregarded the platforms and just crushed through them in order to get to the group.

The ponies and the hellhound ran the other direction again while getting showered with bones, demons and tentacles. Cerberus did all he could to fight the warden, yet he knew even he had no chance against this demon.

But luck was on their side. Through the warden's rage, the platform above them collapsed on one side, creating a ramp they could run up. This would only help them escape the warden for a moment though. Suddenly, Derpy had an idea.

"The pillar! We need to knock it over!" she shouted.

"That huge thing? How are we gonna do that?" Rarity wondered.

"I have an idea. Remember how ponies always call me clumsy for breaking things?" she questioned while speeding ahead into the air.

The gray mare tore the rune pendant from her necklace, threw it into the open mouth of an undead pony and then smashed her hip against the pillar in full flight. The destruction rune on her flank and the amplifier rune on the pendant reacted with each other, sending a powerful shockwave through the pillar, followed by a crack that went all the way through. Moments later, the pillar broke in and fell sideways, creating another ramp all the way back up where they came from.

"I just don't know what went wrong!" Derpy stated mockingly afterwards.

"Derpy, forget what I said last time. You are a genius!" Rainbow Dash complimented.

Now, the demons realized they were about to escape. The entire stronghold focused on reaching the tunnel before them. The group had to run fast, especially because the warden was still closely behind them and the undead ponies in the pillar tried to grab and bite them. Applejack looked around carefully, kicking back any demon that came too close to her. Then she spotted two figures rushing past her.

"Rarity! A diamond! Over there!" she shouted.

"Okay, but that's my last one!" the fashion diva replied.

One last time, she turned a diamond into a beam of light. As it broke through the red darkness, they saw it hit Slendermane, allowing Obsidian to rejoin them.

"I do believe I owe you a favor for this," he commented.

"Nevermind it! Just run! Run!" Applejack responded.

The rest of the rescue mission was just a very narrow race back to the tunnel they came from. Twilight still didn't seem to understand what was going on and kept on struggling against Rainbow's grip. The warden towered behind them, focusing the group with all his eyes and readying his tentacles to launch them at the ponies. Ultimately, the seal of the hellhound gave in and released all the demons that were trapped in Cerberus' collars. From this sudden distraction, the warden missed the group and smashed its tentacles into the wall above the tunnel. The force from which the demons were released even pushed back the remaining demons of the stronghold, allowing the group to just make it back in the tunnel before the way collapsed behind them.

The group kept running and flying until they were back in the underground tunnel complex they came from and the air was black again instead of red. A few foal-sized and -shaped demons still kept chasing after them, but gave up one after another as they realized they would have no chance against them in combat anymore. Fluttershy looked back to see how many were still following them, when she realized one of the demons had a familiar body shape and was significantly bigger than the others.

"Snails?" she spoke.

The demon didn't respond. Instead, it just gave up chasing, allowing the group to escape. After a few more minutes, they could finally stop and pant heavily in stress and exhaustion. Rainbow let Twilight down in front of the group, then flew over to the others to check on them.

"Every... pony... okay?" she asked. The others nodded.

As soon as the group regained breath, they turned to Twilight. She looked terrible. Although she wasn't hurt, the purple mare looked like a complete mess with her ruffled mane, bloodshot eyes, tiny pupils and tear trails. She stared at her friends with wide open eyes and an expression of total fear written in her face, shaking all over and hyperventilating.

"Twilight, sugarcube. Are you alright?" Applejack worried, slowly approaching her.

The closer she came, the more Twilight retreated, hyperventilating and shaking even more.

"Twilight! What's the matter with you? Don't you recognize us anymore?" Rainbow wondered.

The purple mare didn't respond and just kept on breathing heavily. Suddenly, her shaking and breathing reduced. The expression on her face became a bit more relaxed as she kept on staring at her friends as well.

"Kill the demons, kill the demons, kill the demons..." she started mumbling.

"Demons?!" Rarity exclaimed. She looked around in panic, but was unable to find any.

"There aren't any demons here, Twilight! What's going on with you?" Fluttershy concerned.

Again, the purple mare didn't respond and just kept on mumbling the same words. Slowly, a grin started growing on her face, soon growing unnaturally wide while her eyes as well went wide open. Uncontrolled tears started flowing again. But these tears were not normal; They had a deep black color. Obsidian knew what this meant.

"She is possessed," he explained.


	23. Awakening Powers

Maledictum Insania by Nero Darkard

* * *

Awakening Powers

Original Link:

document/d/1R9SfZR4nCbKi4HLqnB19nDYWYty h-7ZP_-xL3GAEXr4/edit?usp=sharing

**Maledictum Insania**

By Nero Darkard (aka. NeroTheDarklord)

Chapter 25: Awakening Powers

The group stood mutely in front of the heavily puffing mare. None of them, not even the reapers, knew what to do now.

"Cerberus... go back to the front gate. You did well. Good boy," Derpy stated calmly, still focusing the purple mare.

Cerberus started walking off, growling lowly at Twilight and constantly staring at her until he was out of sight. His job was done and if he stood any longer, he may only have ended up killing the keeper of magic due to him being trained to fight any threat.

Twilight's horn started to glow and by her expression alone, it was clear what she was about to try. In her insanity, she believed to be facing a group of demons that looked like her closest friends. The voice inside her dysfunctional mind had complete control over her thoughts and behavior, giving her clear orders how to act.

The infamous insane giggle of the purple mare echoed through the cave system. The last time it was heard, she was about to cause a friendship problem. But this time, the results would be far worse than just being the cause of a disharmony. She was going to do it. She was going to attack her own friends and try to kill them.

"Twilight. Please. You have to fight it," Obsidian spoke.

Rocks lifted into the air, breaking apart into small sharp fragments and hovering above the purple mare. As she launched them at the frontmost member of the group, Obsidian Shards, he stood motionlessly and allowed her to critically wound him. The fact that he didn't even try to block or dodge them shocked the ponies. He used himself as a shield for the other keepers. But soon, Twilight redirected her attack and aimed for the rest of the group. Derpy tossed herself into the line of fire and took the largest amount of damage from the attack.

"Twilight! Stop it! We are your friends! We are your friends!" Rarity shouted in desperation, using her own magic in attempt to obtain control of the flying fragments.

Rainbow's and Applejack's faces showed bitter regret as they were about to attack her, yet Obsidian forced himself in their way to hold them off.

"Do not... harm her..." the black stallion ordered.

"But we got to do something! We need to stop her!" Rainbow exclaimed.

"No... do not touch her... do not fight her... if you want to help, then... speak to her," Obsidian suggested.

"So you are saying that we should just let her do this?!" Fluttershy wondered.

"Rectē... that is all we can do... she needs to fight the demon possessing her by herself," the black stallion explained.

"Girls! I can't... I can't hold them! She's too strong!" Rarity announced with a touch of panic as she realized she was going to lose the struggle over the levitating stone fragments.

Moments later, Twilight regained full control and launched all the sharp rocks at Rarity. Rainbow Dash was able to rush by, grab her and fly her out of danger just before impact. Twilight reacted, casting several lightning spells after them.

Applejack started running towards the purple mare from the side, but Twilight saw her coming. Using a metamorphosis spell, she changed the ground below Applejack into an extremely sticky mass, making it unable for the orange mare to move.

"Agh... Twilight! Please, sugarcube! Come back to yer senses!" Applejack pleaded.

"Kill the demons, kill the demons, kill the demons, kill the demons..." was all she got in response from the purple mare.

The black tears rolled down Twilight's face and dripped on the stone ground while she readied a fire spell. Pinkie Pie created a distraction by letting a large amount of balloons jet past her. Due to this irritation, the pink earth pony gained the time to pull Applejack out of her trap.

"Come on, Twilight! Your birthday is in a few weeks! You don't want your best friends to miss it out, do you?" the pink party pony questioned.

"My best friends are all dead. Kill. Kill the demons, kill the demons, kill the demons," Twilight mumbled and chuckled in response.

"Wha- WOAH!" Pinkie shouted, narrowly dodging the fire spell Twilight now aimed at her.

"Twilight! We are not dead! We are no demons! Please, stop!" Fluttershy pleaded.

Attracting the unicorn's attention resulted in her summoning blades and launching them at Fluttershy. She was able to dodge the first few, but then found herself left in an unguarded position where another strike would hit her. As the last blade flew in her direction, Obsidian instantly shot up and threw himself inbetween the blade and the yellow mare.

"Obsidian!" the ponies shouted.

The black stallion was badly injured, but still alive. The blade was stuck in his chest and removal may have resulted in his death, the ponies believed. Now, he was unable to continue fighting.

Twilight started giggling again, readying another set of spells to assault the distracted ponies. But while everyone else was running back to Obsidian, trying to help him, Fluttershy stared at Twilight with a furious expression. She couldn't hold back her rage anymore and did something she had never done to any of her friends before.

Fluttershy rose her head up and gave the insane mare the Stare. Twilight became overwhelmed with fear, causing her to lose her concentration and cancel her spells.

"You will leave him alone! And you will leave Twilight alone. You hear me, demon?!" she shouted.

As if the demon heard her, the black tears suddenly stopped flowing out of Twilight's bloodshot eyes.

"F... Fluttershy?" the purple mare spoke very insecurely.

"Twilight? Twilight! My gosh! It's me, Pinkie Pie! You remember your auntie Pinkie, right?" Pinkie stated.

"Pinkie... no... no, no... You're dead... you're all dead... I killed you!" the purple mare stated.

"Stop talking like that, Twi! Look at us! We're fine! And we're obviously no demons!" Rainbow Dash responded.

It wasn't clear to anyone what was happening right now. Somehow, Fluttershy's stare seemed to paralyze the demon inside the keeper of magic, enabling her to struggle for a small part of her mind to recover. Yet, the things she spoke made no sense. After rummaging through her knowledge and experiences for a while, Derpy finally realized what was going on.

"They put her under a powerful illusion spell!" Derpy announced, just loud enough for the keepers to hear. "Keep talking! Keep her distracted! I will see if I can break it."

Then, the grey mare began to slowly sneak behind the purple mare, who by now started getting a bad headache and held her head. The spell was the main source of her insanity. Due to it clashing heavily with the words of her friends, Twilight was under a lot of stress and unable to tell what was real and what was not.

"Shut up, demons... shut up... those are lies. All lies... I killed them. I killed all my friends with my very own hooves!" Twilight spoke full of regret.

"Fluttershy... keep up the Stare. It appears... to be holding back the demon possessing her," Obsidian spoke weakly, ignoring his bleeding wounds and the blade stuck in his body, trying to get up again.

Derpy was now just behind Twilight and started drawing a rune around her. She had to be very slow and careful. Should she break the purple mare's focus on her friends, they would have to start over again. Furthermore, she would be the first to be attacked.

"Twilight, darling. Please, come back to your senses! You never did anything to us! We are all here, even Obsidian!" Rarity stated.

"No, no, no, no... Obsidian doesn't exist! He was just part of my coma nightmare! He's not real! This isn't real!" the purple mare protested.

"That's not true, sugarcube! Those darn demons brainwashed you!" Applejack responded.

"Stop those lies! Please, just stop those lies! I know what I have done! Just kill me already! Why are you just sitting there? Why don't you just kill me?" Twilight begged.

Hearing their friend pleading for death was one of the most painful things they ever heard. None of them, not even Rainbow Dash, could hold back their tears. Finally, Derpy finished and activated the rune. A bright flash ran though Twilight, nearly knocking her out. The grey mare provided her support as she was about to collapse.

"Miss Twilight! Did it work? Are you okay?" she questioned.

After a few moments Twilight was able to refocus. Her expression was a lot more relaxed now, but she still had bloodshot eyes and tiny pupils.

"Derpy?... Where... where am I?" Twilight wondered.

"Twilight!" all her friends shouted at once, startling her a bit.

But as soon as she realized her five best friends were present and healthy, Twilight's eyes started relaxing and filling with clear tears of joy.

"Y-y-you're...Alive?!" the purple mare asked in huge relief.

"Of course we are, Twi! We've been looking for you eversince you got kidnapped!" Rainbow explained.

"Kidnapped... I... I remember... those demons at... Froggy Bottom Bog... ARGH!" Twilight suddenly shouted, holding her head.

"Twilight! Are you okay?" Pinkie worried.

After a couple of seconds, Twilight lifted her head again. Black tears once again started flowing and the insane grin returned to her face.

"Stop interfering, ponies! She belongs to us!" Twilight shouted and started casting a spell again.

"NO! Twilight! Please, come back! You have to fight it!" Fluttershy pleaded.

"_Don't listen! Kill them! Kill them!"_

Twilight aimed her horn at the group of friends again, but struggled with her own mind about releasing it.

"This voice..." Twilight stated.

"Fight it, Twilight! You can do it!" Derpy motivated.

"_NO! Kill them! Kill them at once!"_

"_I... I won't."_

"_Yes, you will! Do it!"_

"_No, I won't!"_

Twilight stopped the spell again and collapsed to the ground, holding her head.

"_KILL THEM!"_

"_Get out of my mind."_

"_What?!"_

"_Get out of my mind!"_

"_NO! I control you! You will obey me!"_

"I... I know this voice..." she spoke.

"_NO! Don't listen to them! They are lying! This isn't real! You killed your friends! You killed Moondancer!"_

"No... Moondancer... died at the gala..." Twilight mumbled.

"_You killed her! You killed all your friends! Even Spike!"_

"Spike... ran away..." she continued mumbling.

"_You killed him! At the library! And you killed those children, too!"_

"_No... you are the one lying. I know who you are."_

"_No! NO!"_

"_You are..."_

"_NO! STOP IT! SHUT UP!"_

"_You are... her... what is left of her..."_

"_NO! NO! NO!"_

"_Despair."_

Suddenly, Twilight gave off a black aura, rapidly flying away from her and forming back together in the shadows, not far from her. The entire group turned and watched the black mass shape back into a demon. Finally it opened its glowing red eyes and slowly started walking out of the dark.

"Such a shame. Such a waste," the demon spoke calmly with a disappointed tone in her voice, which sounded identical to Twilight's.

"Despair," Obsidian analyzed, highly alarming the rest of the group.

"I almost had her. I was so close. But as always, you reapers have to mess up our plans. Have you forgotten whom you have sworn loyalty to, traitors?" the demoness asked.

"No. We have not. Our loyalty belongs to Mistress Celestia and no other creature," the black stallion replied with a serious expression.

"You are such fools. Your punishment will be heavy, once we dominate this land again," Despair stated.

"As if that day will ever come! Prepare to be consumed, demon!" Derpy announced, about to rush towards her.

Suddenly, Despair's right front leg turned into a very pointy spear she aimed at her own face.

"Na-ah-ah. I wouldn't do that if I were you," the demoness commented.

From the curious behavior of the demon, Derpy canceled her attack. It seemed like she had an advantage the grey mare didn't want her to use. Yet, Despair couldn't resist a demonstration.

She slowly moved the sharp tip along her cheek. Although it left no visible damage on the demoness, Twilight suddenly started screaming. Her cheek tore open into a cut identical to the line Despair drew on her own face and started bleeding.

"What the hay? What have you done to her?!" Applejack wondered, causing Despair to chuckle.

"From the very beginning, Twilight and I were bound to each other. I merely strengthened that bond as much as possible. Now, what do you think would happen to her if my existence would end?" she questioned.

The reapers and ponies gained troubled expressions. Despair clearly was in advantage right now. They could do nothing to her without risking to kill Twilight. There was only one plausible option left: running away.

The ponies quickly turned around, grabbing Twilight and started running off with her. Derpy flew over to Obsidian and gave him support so they could follow them in flight. But Despair wouldn't allow them to get away that easily.

Her horn began to glow in a threatening red color and a huge protection sphere appeared, cutting off the path of the group.

"You're not going anywhere," she stated.

The group stopped and turned back to Despair. She now had her typical victorious grin again, knowing that she created a hopeless situation. Her force field was far too powerful for the ponies and reapers to be dispelled, even if they all worked together. The only way for them to escape now would be to consume her, which again would end in Twilight's death.

Fighting Despair in her own mind was very exhausting for the purple mare. She was drained, but the stress of the situation made her slowly recover. Now that there was no way to escape anyway, she decided to face the demon who stalked her for such a long time now.

"I just got one question... why me? Why did you put so much effort into me?" the purple mare asked.

"You really want to know? Well, since you already ruined my plan, I'll just be so generous and tell you. It is so simple, really. I was just following a death wish," Despair responded.

"A death wish?" Pinkie Pie wondered.

Despair chuckled a bit. Then she closed her eyes, casting a spell on herself. Her face began to change. As the demoness looked up again, Twilight felt another wave of shock running through her body. The demoness' face turned into that of Moondancer's, just the moment before she died.

"You will pay for this, Twilight Sparkle. You will pay with all you have!" she quoted, even using Moondancer's voice with the same exact shaky tone and high pitch.

As soon as she was done, Despair's face turned back and she refocused Twilight with an evil grin.

"I owe my existence not only to Moondancer, but also to you, Twilight. I'm even designed after you. Moondancer had such strong feelings for you and what did you do? You denied her. You treated her so bad, not even we demons could have done much worse to her. So, in my limitless kindness, I decided to try my best in making Moondancer's last wish come true and take away everything you value," the demoness kept on explaining.

"So this was what you were after all the time... and that is why you needed my memories..." Twilight spoke, staring down at the floor.

"Naturally," Despair replied, slowly walking towards the group. "That, and to create a plan how I could take it all away. Obsidian and Derpy surely were a problem. If it wasn't for them, I would just have sent a troop of underlings to kill your friends. So instead, I tried to learn as much about you as possible. By learning more and more, our bond became stronger and stronger as well. I became able to influence you even when I was hundreds of miles away."

"Yet, your plan failed. We rescued her," Obsidian stated.

"Sadly, that is true. You reapers have once again proven to be annoying little pests. Under my illusion spell, she already lost all of her friends and became a spree killer. Then you showed up. So I had to change my plan. If I could get Twilight to kill even one of her friends for real, it would have been enough to make her lose her mind entirely, giving birth to a demon and concluding Moondancer's wish. A demon born out of the keeper of magic would have been powerful. But now, breaking her mind again would be too much effort," Despair explained.

The demoness halted with some distance to the group. She started grinning again, showing her demonic fangs.

"Since that is no option anymore, I will just go to plan B and devour your soul, Twilight Sparkle," she stated.

"Oh no, you won't!" Rainbow Dash shouted and speeded in Despair's direction.

The demoness summoned a large number of spears and simply held them in the air, waiting for Rainbow to fly in them. The athletic mare could change direction in the last moment and tried to approach Despair from another angle. The demoness, though, just stood there calmly as she let the spears chase after Rainbow. Just seconds later, Dash found herself trapped.

"You will have to wait for your turn. Twilight is first. Then, I will devour all of you," Despair stated, continuing to approach the purple mare.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no! Obsidian! Derpy! Do something!" Rarity pleaded.

"We can not..." Obsidian responded.

"What do you mean you can't? I mean, at least Derpy can still fight!" Pinkie Pie wondered.

"Yes, but... it's hopeless. She is so strong and I can't even banish her without risking to kill Twilight in the progress," Derpy explained.

"Then I will fight!" Fluttershy announced, but that only caused Despair to laugh.

"Just because I underestimated your power once so you ended up breaking my illusion spell doesn't mean you stand a chance against me! What do you want to do? Stare me down? Beat me up? Even you can't do anything," she explained.

Fluttershy didn't respond and simply glared at the demoness with an anger filled expression. Finally, Twilight got up and started walking out of the group.

"It's okay, Fluttershy. I deserve this," she stated in a low tone.

"What?! You are joking!" Rarity shouted, appalled.

"No, I'm not. I've done so many bad things... It's my fault Moondancer is dead... and it's my fault Spike ran away... You know... I... I kept on beating him and saying horrible things to him... And eventually, he couldn't take it anymore," Twilight explained, causing Despair to grin widely.

"We did not go through all of this effort in rescuing you so you could throw your life away and give your soul to the demons now, Twilight," Obsidian stated in a very serious tone while grabbing Twilight's left front leg and pulling her close.

Although the purple mare would have willingly come to her, Despair couldn't hold back about bragging over her own skills and power.

"You really believe that was you doing all that?" she spoke.

Instantly, the group focused the demoness.

"You mean... That was YOU?!" Twilight shouted.

"Of course it was me! It was all me! Always!" Despair responded, laughing. "I tore you and Spike apart. I sent Slendermane to Ponyville and I was the one planning and executing the obliteration of all the changelings!"

"The changelings are dead?!" Rainbow Dash shouted out. Despair chuckled again.

"I personally took care of queen Chrysalis and devoured her soul! For such a feared and powerful fiend, I found her to be quite embarrassingly unable to protect herself. Her soul was tasty, though. Filled with so much bittersweet hatred for ponies," the demoness continued.

None of the present ponies or reapers spoke, but they all knew what this meant. If she had the power to command a high ranked demon like Slendermane and even managed to defeat and devour queen Chrysalis, then they were facing a demon of very high rank. Twilight gazed at Despair with unspeakable anger. Now knowing that she was the source of all conflicts with Spike made her change her mind and gave her the motivation to confront the demoness. Surprisingly, Obsidian supported this idea.

"Twilight... fight her," he spoke.

"W-what?!" the purple mare responded in shock. "How would I have any chance against her?"

"This bond is between you and Despair. If anyone can break it, then it is you. We tried everything we could to save you. But now, if we want to survive, you need to save us. You need to fight her," the black stallion explained.

"Yes, Twilight. This may be asked for a lot, but there is no other way. We need your help!" Derpy added.

Mutely, Twilight nodded. Despair was her worst nightmare. The creature she feared the most. But now, the time had come for her to face her fears. As Despair realized her horn started to glow and she went into battle stance, the demoness started laughing again.

"My food wants to challenge me? That's too rich!" she commented.

"I'll make you pay for what you have done, Despair! I know, without me, you wouldn't even exist. But you were the one driving Moondancer insane and you were the one who devoured her soul! And of course, I will never forgive you for what you have done to Spike!" Twilight threatened.

"Spike, you say? Wait, I think it's time for me to finish up my snacks before I start playing with you," Despair explained.

The demoness reached a hoof inside the bleeding, heart shaped hole in her chest. A few moments later, it returned with a small separated limb. A scaled, rotten, purple claw. The ponies instantly recognized it, filling them with dread, overwhelming sadness and desperation.

"Spikeeeeeey!" Rarity shouted out, tears flowing down her face.

Despair just stood there, grinning at the ponies while she feasted on the remaining bits of rotten flesh on the bone. The sight paralyzed Twilight. She sat down on the ground, staring at the claw and sobbed.

"He was so angry at you, Twilight. So angry, yet so sad. There is barely anything more tragic in this world than a baby dragon's broken heart. When he realized that, all the time, it was me fooling him in believing you abused him, he was so sorry for leaving you behind. But he didn't have much time to think about this. I tore him open faster than he could follow. The flesh of dragons is a delicacy I have to tell you! So spicy! But the best part about them are their souls. His had such a nice flavor. I could taste all the sorrow he went through," Despair explained in pure sadism.

These words made it all that much worse for the ponies. They all cried over the loss of their beloved little dragon friend. Obsidian just ground his teeth in regret. He shouldn't have let this happen. He should have seen this coming.

Despair was still not satisfied with the way Twilight reacted, so she continued.

"Do you want to know what his last words were?" she offered.

Without even waiting for a response, the demoness coughed shortly. Then, she faked a very sad and scared expression.

"Twilight! Mommy! Help me!" she spoke in Spikes voice.

Now, the purple mare started shaking in anger. Her eyes began glowing in rage and she was breathing heavily again. Despair grinned at her again and continued, disregarding her anger.

"He actually called you mommy. Isn't that sweet? His last thoughts before I devoured his soul were about you and thinking of you as his mother!" the demoness kept on provoking.

"You... You...You sick little monster!" Twilight shouted in rage.

Instantaneously, the purple mare combusted and started running towards Despair. The demoness mimicked her, turning into a flaming mare herself and ran towards Twilight.

At first, the battle between the demon and the unicorn was nothing but a brawl. Twilight furiously tried to punch, kick, even bite the demoness. Despair, though, dodged most attacks with ease. Occasionally, she even allowed Twilight to hit her with full force, knowing it wouldn't harm her in the least, but cause Twilight to hurt herself instead.

After a while, the keeper of magic realized pure rage wouldn't help here. She jumped to distance and assaulted Despair with a large bandwidth of spells. The demoness again easily blocked, dodged or reflected the attacks.

"Give up, Twilight. I know every last spell you know and even a few more. I can do everything you can do and am a lot more powerful than you are," Despair stated.

All of Twilight's friends were forced to stay back and watch. There was nothing they could do. This was a showdown only between the two of them. The purple mare started to get her rage under control again and began to act more tactical, trying to set up magic traps and distractions. After letting Despair dodge and reflect a few ice spells, Twilight suddenly casted a strong light spell at her. This managed to hit the demoness. The effect also reflected on Twilight, causing her to get a bit weaker.

"Oh, you want to play serious!" Despair commented, grinning devilishly. "Fine. Let's play serious then."

With that statement, the demoness teleported herself right in front of Twilight, grabbed her by the neck and smashed her face first to the ground. After that, she turned around and kicked the purple mare with both hind legs into the air.

"Twilight!" her friends shouted in shock.

Despair was not done, yet. She summoned several daggers and let them fly past Twilight with high speed. Since it was Despair's goal to play with her, she didn't cause her any mortal wounds, although she easily could. The demoness only aimed to make her suffer and weaken her. Finally, the purple mare fell to the ground again, causing further injuries. By now, Twilight was too weak to maintain her fire form and extinguished.

"So this is the legendary keeper of magic?" Despair wondered, while walking in her direction.

Twilight tried to get up again, but as soon as she got just her front hooves back in position, Despair launched a powerful dark spell at her, sending her flying again.

"Princess Celestia's star student?" the demoness kept on questioning.

Again, Twilight tried to get up, but it was much more difficult this time. Another strong dark magic spell hit Twilight and tossed her around again.

"The last hope of all of Equestria?" Despair continued.

Yet again, Twilight tried to get up. This time, though, she didn't have the strength anymore. The purple mare was bleeding all over and was in too much pain to even breathe normally.

"Pathetic. I hoped you would at least provide a bit more resistance than Chrysalis. Maybe it was a good thing that I failed to get a demon out of you after all," Despair concluded.

She was now towering just above Twilight. The demoness turned her right front leg into a bladed claw, grabbed Twilight and smashed her against the rock wall. The purple mare struggled, but even the smallest movement caused additional cuts.

"At least you are still good enough for a meal. It is time to meet your fate, Twilight Sparkle," the demoness spoke, grinning victoriously and presenting her fangs.

This was it. This was her end, Twilight figured. She lost so much blood now that she couldn't even lift her head anymore to see her friends one last time before she would be gone. It was just like back then, when the Salamander was about to devour her. Almost a year ago, Obsidian could save her in last moment. But this time, she was all on her own. Twilight still had the image of her friends branded in her mind. The image of them calling her name and crying in desperation. Twilight figured they would look at her just the same way now again.

Suddenly, her mind jumped forward to the first magic training lesson Obsidian gave her. She remembered how he showed her how to bend the limits of magic capabilities, how to change elemental spells without altering the spell itself and how to obtain control of hostile spells in flight. Then, she remembered the line Obsidian told her, which always impressed her the most.

"_Spells merely help you understand how something is done. Real masters of magic do not even need to cast a specific spell anymore."_

As soon as she thought that, another quote of Obsidian shot through her mind.

"_Magic is a free force. It never chooses a side."_

Everything around Twilight seemed to have stopped moving completely while she sunk deeper and deeper into her own mind. Years of magic training rushed through her mind. Magic always fascinated her, yet no magic was more important to her than the magic of friendship. This magic, though, came from her friends. They were on her side. But... if that's the case... wouldn't that mean that magic can choose a side?

Twilight's mind made another huge leap, years and years back to the day of her entrance exam in the Canterlot school for gifted unicorns. Something unexplainable happened back then. This power that flooded through her. It was so intense. She couldn't control it. Everything around her randomly transformed or became enchanted. It was until many years later that she learned this was caused due to her very first contact with the magic her friends provided her, caused by Rainbow Dash's very first sonic rainboom.

It was a day that could hardly be more fateful. All of her future best friends earned their cutie mark at nearly the same time.

As Twilight realized this, it all came together now. She wasn't the keeper of magic for no reason. She had the potential to connect herself with the very essence of magic, but never learned to control it. Through her friends, she became powerful. Powerful enough to use this connection now. Rapidly, Twilight felt how the same sensation she experienced during her entrance exam returned. Just this time, it wasn't just randomly doing whatever it wanted. She had it under control. She could use it.

Despair was about to sink her teeth into Twilight's throat as the purple mare's head suddenly moved up and her eyes opened. They had changed color and became entirely white. An unexplainable sensation thrusted Despair away from Twilight, who levitated in the air now. A purple aura formed around the mare and her wounds healed up in incredible speed. Despair quickly jumped back on her four legs and stared at Twilight in complete disbelief.

"Arcane magic?! How can you use arcane magic?!" the demoness shouted.

Arcane magic is magic in its most powerful form. Raw, unshaped and pure. Up until this very moment, it was believed only alicorns had the ability to control such a power. But now, Twilight had proven this to be wrong.

The purple mare didn't bother to respond. Instead, she just pointed her right front hoof at Despair with an empty expression, sending a powerful purple lightning after her. The demoness tried to dodge it, but the lightning instantly changed direction and hit her with full force. Surprisingly, this strike harmed Despair heavily, but didn't cause any damage on Twilight.

"I know everything about you! I even got memories of your life even you have forgotten! How is it that I can't remember you have this power?!" Despair shouted in anger and shock.

Twilight sent another attack after the demoness. A massive purple wave of magic rushed in her direction. Despair tried to teleport away, but for some reason, she only ended up teleporting herself right into the wave. A massive magical explosion resulted out of the contact, shooting the demon across the tunnel.

"Yes! That's it! Go, Twilight! Go! Go!" Fluttershy cheered, instinctively knowing this would increase her strength.

"Yeah! Go for it, Twilight! Show that damn demon who's the boss!" Rainbow Dash joined it.

Now, all of her friends were cheering for Twilight. The purple aura around her grew bigger and stronger.

Despair got up again and ground her teeth. She now casted the strongest spell she had on herself, changing her body into a full shadow form. The demoness ran towards Twilight with enormous speed, but the purple mare pushed her back to distance with countless attacks of pure arcane magic. Finally, Despair launched a massive black lightning at Twilight. Twilight countered the attack with a purple beam.

Both attacks met on half the way, desperately struggling for every inch to proceed. But Twilight's magic was much stronger. It slowly fought its way closer and closer to Despair.

"No! No! Noooo!" the demoness shouted, just before the beam hit her.

Despair got launched into her own force field with such immense force, it ended up cracking and shattering. She kept on sliding on the ground for a few meters more before finally smashing against a rock and remaining there motionlessly. The dark aura around her vanished and Despair changed back to her normal form. The battle was over. The bond between Twilight and Despair was broken.

Twilight slowly levitated to the ground and the purple aura disappeared. Her eyes as well returned to their natural purple color.

"Holey moley, Twilight! That was absolutely super duper incredible!" Pinkie Pie congratulated.

Twilight turned her head around to her cheering friends and smiled happily. Moments later, she suddenly collapsed in exhaustion.

"Twilight!" her friends shouted and ran over to her.

"Ugh... no worries... I'm fine. I'm just... very... very tired," the purple mare explained.

Her friends embraced her and congratulated her for her victory over Despair. Obsidian, though, knew it wasn't over yet. With Derpy's help, he slowly limped over to the still motionless demon.

Despair was awake, but seemed to be drained of all her strength. The black stallion could just push his right front leg against her chest and slide her up the rock so they were at eye level like a puppet. Despair grinned weakly at the reaper.

"What are you waiting for, Obsidian? Consume me," she demanded.

"What are you demons planning? Why did you erase the changelings?" Obsidian asked.

Despair started laughing weakly. It seemed like, even though she lost the battle, she still seemed very sure she did everything right.

"It's not like you could stop us anymore anyway. Queen Nightmare Moon's plan has proceeded way too far now. We will win," she explained.

"Nightmare Moon has a plan?!" Derpy shouted in shock.

"Tehe... you reapers really are such fools. Almost one thousand years of planning had passed and you never saw the signs up until now? Do you still not understand who I actually am? I am the second corrupted star," Despair continued, the victorious grin returning to her face.

"The second... you mean... the legend of the corrupted stars..." Obsidian concluded, with a shock filled expression on his face.

Despair started giggling again, amused by Obsidian's expression. Then her eyes jumped over to Twilight and her friends.

"Hey, keepers of harmony. Don't think it ends here. No. The war has just begun. You think you defeated our queen? You freed her! Everything you did up until now only delayed the day of your downfall. Every last of your actions only supported us! The fact that I ended up defeated now only means my role in our queen's plan is done. Now, go ahead, Obsidian. Consume me. I got nothing more to say to you traitors. May the demon queen let you suffer for all eternity," she finished.

"Any final words, Twilight?" Obsidian questioned.

"Yes... there is something I want to say... but it's not meant for you, Despair," the purple mare spoke, with a sad expression. "Moondancer... Spike... I know you are in there somewhere. I'm sorry I couldn't save you... I'm so sorry this happened to you. But now, I avenged both of you. I can only hope you will be able to forgive me. I will never forget you two. Never."

"They can't hear you, you stupid pony. They don't even really exist anymore," Despair spoke as her final words.

Obsidian then turned into a black cloud again and surrounded the defenseless demoness, consuming her. As soon as she was gone, the summoned blade disappeared again and Obsidian recovered just enough so they could make it back home.

"Let's go, keepers. This was one hell of a day and we need to inform Mistress Celestia," Derpy suggested.

Finally, the group was complete again and Despair was gone for good. Still, even though they defeated the greatest threat to the keepers of harmony, the knowledge they gained ultimately confirmed what the reapers concerned for such a long time now. They had to return to Ponyville, recover and find out what Nightmare Moon's plan is.


	24. Prophecy

Maledictum Insania by Nero Darkard

* * *

Prophecy

Original Link:

document/d/1ndMYP5ZBhz0sMHnnAFSVUpie8h3 CIxK72_NtMuT4lLs/edit?usp=sharing

**Maledictum Insania**

By Nero Darkard (aka. NeroTheDarklord)

Chapter 26: Prophecy

"Finally some good news," Princess Celestia commented with a sigh of relief while reading Obsidian's latest report. "The most important thing first. Luna, Cadence. Twilight Sparkle did it. She gained the ability to use arcane magic."

"Impressive!" Princess Luna responded. "It seems like you judged your student right, my sister!"

"She really is everything but a 'regular old unicorn'. Not even Starswirl the bearded had such capabilities," Princess Cadence stated.

"That is true. She will go down into the history books as the most powerful unicorn that ever lived. But more importantly than that, we are now four beings able to use arcane magic," Celestia concluded.

"Do you think that will be enough to lift Maledictum Insania?" Luna wondered.

"No... power alone doesn't enable us to break the rules of magic. But it gives us hope that we may one day be able to find a solution. Twilight Sparkle is a pony of incredible intelligence. With the ability to see through the essence of magic itself, she might be the key to end this war," Celestia responded.

"We should give her some time, though. I think we all remember how difficult it was for us to stabilize our bond to magic. I can only imagine how drained she must be now, since she isn't a demi-goddess," Cadence stated.

"True, but we can't give her too much time, sadly. Obsidian also wrote that he and Derpy discovered Nightmare Moon has a big plan involving the legend of the corrupted stars," Celestia explained.

"My legend..." Luna commented.

"No, little sister. Nightmare Moon's legend. You are not responsible for anything that happened while she possessed your body," Celestia insisted.

"Well, what are the demons planning?" Cadence asked.

"Obsidian stated that they didn't know any details, yet. But they are trying their best to find out more," Celestia explained.

"Sister... knowing this now... do you still aim to let Obsidian finish his mission?" Luna wondered.

"Yes... there is no other option. This must be done, for the sake of justice and for the protection of our precious subjects. Just imagining how many lives I had to sacrifice because we needed... _her_... makes me sick. Oh, Twilight... You are going to hate me so much for this..." Celestia responded.

"Luna... the order was given nearly a year ago. Now, there are only a couple of months left before the day of her judgement comes. We can't turn back anymore. Too much is at stake," Cadence explained.

"This will make for one of the most emotional funerals ever..." Luna commented.

"Speaking of funerals... there should be one in Ponyville today. They found Spike... dead," Celestia continued.

"Any details on how this happened?" Luna questioned.

"Despair devoured his soul. Poor little dragon... Even though they defeated Despair now, his soul is lost," Celestia explained.

"We are living in an age of many sacrifices and undeserved deaths... It makes me so sad... I just hope nothing ever happens to my beloved Shining Armor..." Cadence commented.

The three alicorns remained mute for a while to think and grieve. Then suddenly, a scroll appeared in front of Celestia. The bright demi-goddess immediately unrolled it and started to read.

"Hm. It seems like we will find out about Nightmare Moon's plan today already. One of my most special reapers is heading to Ponyville to help investigate," she stated.

"There! You're all good now, my love," Fluttershy stated as she finished bandaging Obsidian. "But I still don't understand why your wounds haven't healed up by now. It usually only takes you a day to fully recover even from such heavy injuries."

"Since we had been traveling for a whole week, I had no opportunity to eat flesh. Thus, my recovering abilities and strength have decreased," the black stallion explained.

"Then... why don't you use the rune downstairs?" Fluttershy wondered.

"Each time I use it, I need to renew the rune afterwards to make it functional again. I would like to avoid this as much as possible, since the ingredients for it are difficult to obtain demon essence and phoenix ash," Obsidian stated.

"Phoenix ash... but... that means..." the yellow mare started.

"This rune is in fact combined with a curse that steals the reincarnations of a phoenix and transfers them to another being that is on the verge of death. Since the phoenix's ash is used to make this rune, it can no longer reincarnate and will die once and for all upon use," the reaper explained.

"Curse magic is so evil... it always needs a sacrifice," Fluttershy stated.

"It is the magic of the demons, mea amāta. Strong, but sinister. I would like to avoid wasting an innocent creature's life if I can. However, in my current situation, I do not have this option. The phoenix may live for now, but... I need to eat again..." Obsidian stated.

"Hmm... I think I still have a fish left. Usually, I feed them to my otters and seals. Would that work?" Fluttershy wondered.

"Barely, but it will have to do for now," Obsidian responded.

Fluttershy nodded and walked to her pet food supplies. Moments later, she returned with a small, dead fish. This really wouldn't provide much of strength for Obsidian, but it was better than nothing. The reaper turned around so Fluttershy didn't have to see this and quickly devoured the fish, barely chewing at all. The fact that the black stallion wanted to spare his partner from the sight made her chuckle lightly and embrace him.

"You don't have to hide, my love. I see otters eat fish and birds eat worms all the time," she spoke gently.

"Bene," the black stallion replied, smiling lightly.

Just a couple of seconds later, though, they both gained a sad expression, remembering where they planned to go today.

"So... are you ready to go?" Fluttershy asked.

Obsidian nodded and unfolded his left wing over Fluttershy's back so she could help him walk. Compared to the first time, Fluttershy had gained a lot in strength. She was now more than capable of providing him support all the way from her cottage to the Ponyville graveyard.

As the couple finally arrived, the other keepers of harmony and Derpy Hooves were already there, standing in front of an open grave. As the couple was spotted, they were greeted with depressed faces and slow hoof waving.

"Gosh... you look terrible, O," Rainbow Dash commented as she saw all the bandages he was wrapped in.

None of the ponies were unharmed, but Obsidian took by far the most abuse. Even Derpy had less injuries than him.

"Nothing I can not cope with," the black stallion replied as he and Fluttershy came closer to the grave as well.

Since there were no remains left of Spike, the ponies filled the grave with pictures, Spike's personal belongings and several jewels instead. Rarity even added the fire ruby the baby dragon gifted her to the mementos. For good ten minutes, they all just stood there, staring into the grave and remembering all the happy times they shared with Spike. Occasionally, one of them had tears rolling down their face and wiping them off. Finally, Applejack ended the silence with a sigh.

"It's a downright shame I tell ya. He didn't deserve this. Y'know, Spike may have loved gems so much, he sometimes ended up doin' bad things just to get 'em. But I say he himself was a real gem of a dragon. If y'all have come to me five years ago and told me I'd become friends with a dragon, I'd have called ya crazy. But here we are..." she spoke.

"Can only agree with that," Rainbow Dash continued. "I have met a few cool guys in my life, but Spike took the biscuit. Never would I have imagined that a dragon could be such a great friend and helper. As a pony who values loyalty more than anything, I'm just stunned how much that little guy had done for us in all these years."

"Yeah..." Pinkie Pie added. "Spike was special, even for a dragon. Everytime I threw parties, I was always hoping to have him there as well. His dance moves were something I'll never forget. He tried hard to look cool, but actually, he just ended up looking cutesy wootsy. And all these super funny conversations he had with Gummy. Oh, I'll miss that little Spikey..."

"I was scared of dragons for as long as I could remember. When I was still small, I always feared a dragon would fly up to Cloudsdale. For many years, dragons were the most terrifying thing to me. But when I met Spike, this slowly started to change. I was so fascinated how small and cute he looked. Until now, I never really got over my fear of dragons. But Spike helped me a lot with that. I now understand every creature, no matter how big and scary it may look. For that, I have to thank you, Spike..." Fluttershy spoke.

Rarity now wanted to say a few words, but she had trouble keeping herself together. Finally, she calmed down a bit.

"I guess it's true what the ponies say about the things that are dear to you... You won't realize what you had until it's gone... I never had much luck with stallions, but I have to blame myself for this. I've been just so superficial all these years. I put looks and social status above personality. I'm sure you all still remember me trying to get Prince Blueblood... Well... Spike was there all the time. He tried so hard to impress me and be there for me... I know, he was a dragon and far too young for me... but I never showed him the appreciation he deserved. And now... now I won't ever be able to make it up anymore..." she spoke, sniffing a few times with watery eyes.

Twilight placed a hoof on her shoulder to calm her down, even though she herself had tears in her eyes. Then, the purple mare continued the farewell speech.

"We had our ups and downs together. But Spike generally was a really nice guy. We have met a few dragons by now, but none ever could match Spike in charms and personality. He was just the best friend a pony could ask for. No... he was more than a friend... You know, now that I look back, there were many occasions where we spoke about how good it was to have pony friends. We barely ever included the word 'dragon' in any of our talks about friendship, but it didn't matter for Spike. He never really reacted to this and now I think I know why. He knew we didn't have to specifically mention him. He knew he was in a special status and he knew we always aimed to adapt him in our appreciation for friendship... Despair claimed that he called me mommy before he died... and in fact, he was more to me than just my number one assistant. He was more than just my best friend... He was my baby... My precious... little... baby dragon..." Twilight spoke before she started breaking into tears.

All of her friends held the purple mare tightly now. Only the reapers didn't join the embrace, but stood nearby to express their condolence.

"I can not say much about Spike..." Obsidian started. "I never interacted much with him. But from the few things I have experienced about him myself, I can only confirm that all your words are more than justified. As a reaper, I face death every day. Yet, rarely ever before has any story... taken me as much as his. While in all the years before, I failed to understand the point of a funeral, I now have the feeling that he deserves this praising ceremony and your gentle words, although he can not hear them. I bow my head to you, Spike."

The ponies smiled lightly over Obsidian's speech. Finally, it was Derpy's time to say a few words.

"I'm sorry if I can't quite come up with a speech like yours... I barely knew Spike. In all these years, we talked like maybe once or twice. Yet, I still will miss seeing him walking down the street, bringing supplies to the library or chatting with the villagers. Goodbye, Spike," the gray mare spoke and tossed some dirt in the grave.

"Seeya, Spike. We'll miss ya..." Applejack followed, as well tossing some dirt in the grave.

"Bye, Spike. You were the best..." Rainbow spoke, doing the same.

"Goodbye, little dragon friend..." Fluttershy said, also doing her part in burying the mementos.

"Bye bye, Spikey," Pinkie continued and pushed some dirt in the grave.

"Goodbye, Spikey-wikey... I'm sorry... you will always have a special place in my heart," Rarity spoke, tossing dirt down the hole.

"Farewell, Spike... you are... the best thing that ever happened to me..." Twilight followed, nearly finishing the burial.

"Aeternum valē," was the final word Obsidian spoke before pushing the remaining dirt in the grave.

The group still kept on staring at the now filled grave for a while more, sobbing and mourning. After another five minutes, they finally decided to leave. Their tragic loss aside, they had to meet up at the library to do research in order to find informations about Nightmare Moon's plan.

Without the help of the baby dragon, it took the group a while to find the book about the elements of harmony, Nightmare Moon and the corrupted stars. When they finally discovered it, Twilight started scanning through the pages.

"Hmm... the elements of harmony... mare in the moon... ah. There we have it. The legend of the corrupted stars. It is said Nightmare Moon's powers are beyond imagination and can even break through the boundaries of her own imprisonment. Hm, for the fact that Maledictum Insania is such a big secret, the ponies knew quite a lot back then," the purple mare started.

"The legend itself was written just a few years after Nightmare Moon's banishment and the defeat of the demons. It still contained memories of the age of her creation and due to the freedom of the written word, it would have been illegal to banish or destroy it," Obsidian explained. Twilight nodded and continued reading out loud.

"She is said to corrupt darkness itself, causing four stars of the night sky to become evil. Legend has it that on the longest day in a thousand years after her banishment, the four corrupted stars will set loose a chain of events that will lead to the freeing of wicked Mare of Darkness... That's all there is," she finished.

"Well, that didn't help. We all know these things already happened," Rainbow Dash commented.

"Hm... but the book doesn't say anything about what happened to the stars after they freed Nightmare Moon," Derpy stated.

"Maybe the ponies who discovered this legend back then could only see the events coming until that point," Rarity figured.

"You mean, the legend goes on?" Fluttershy wondered.

"Well, duh! We just met one of these corrupted stars yesterday! And it was a demon!" Pinkie Pie responded.

"True that. Ah don't think we know everything 'bout that legend quite yet," Applejack stated.

"If the answer really lies within that legend, then that would require a long and tedious magical research. But that would take months. I don't know if we have that time anymore," Twilight worried.

All the present ponies and reapers became silent and sunk in thoughts. A couple of minutes later, Derpy started speaking again.

"What we need here is a specialist. Someone who can see the things coming together. Someone who can-" she started, but found herself suddenly interrupted.

"Predict the future," a familiar female voice spoke.

The group turned around to the open front door. Inside stood a female reaper with a red coat, black eyes, unicorn horn and rainbow mane. A surprising sight for all the keepers of harmony.

"Salvē, Lady Truesight. Your timing is astonishing as always," Obsidian greeted.

"It is not a difficult thing to achieve for a reaper that can see things coming," she responded, bowing down to the elder.

"What are you doing here?" Rainbow Dash wondered.

"I told you we would meet again. I saw this day coming. I knew you would require my help, so here I am. It is about the legend of the corrupted stars, I suppose?" Truesight questioned.

"Wowie zowie! You're good!" Pinkie Pie complimented.

"You think you can help us with it?" Twilight wondered.

"Possibly. I have been puzzling over the behavior of the demons for a long time now, but I always seemed to be missing a few pieces to see through their plans. Tell me what you know and I will see what I can do," the clairvoyant spoke.

"Yesterday, our friend Twilight here defeated a demon named Despair. She was darn strong and before Obsidian consumed her, she claimed to be the second corrupted star," Applejack explained.

"The second already... and a demon... curious indeed," Truesight commented.

"We've been looking through the books, but all we could find out was what we already knew. Nightmare Moon was freed from the moon by the four corrupted stars. We now have the suspicion the legend is incomplete. That's about all we know," Derpy continued.

"I see. Hm... this is not much to work with, but I will try to see through the future and look for any hints that the demons are related to the legend of the corrupted stars," Truesight stated.

The rainbow maned mare then closed her eyes and made a face as if she was deeply sunken in thoughts. Occasionally, she even had grim expression over the things she saw. Twenty minutes passed before her eyes suddenly shot open again.

"You are right. The legend is incomplete. Quick! Hand me a scroll and quill! I need to note this down before I lose the vision!" she requested.

Twilight and Rarity used their magic to levitate a fresh scroll, an ink pot and a quill over to the clairvoyant. As soon as Truesight gained control of these items with her own magic, she closed her eyes again and began to let the quill dance across the paper in trance. At first, her notes barely made any sense. It was a wild mish-mash of words, partially in the old language of the reapers, partially in the modern tongue. But every now and then, Truesight crossed a word out, translated one, rearranged words or added new ones. Finally, it seemed like she got the full prophecy, but the paper was so full of notes now that only she could see it put together properly. So, she turned the scroll around and wrote the finished version on the back while speaking it out loud.

"The corrupted stars, an old tale written

Part of a curse, to speak about forbidden

They freed the nightmare, not long ago

That was the tale, at least we thought so

What happened in the past will happen anew

The stars will come down, falling like dew

Each arrival will bring a new 'morn

And through them, she will be reborn

The first star, oh yes, he ruled before

He liked disorder in great galore

The second star, once an old friends part

Became a creature without a heart

The third star, old hundreds of years

will turn into what his soul truly most fears

The fourth star was bound to them all

Her decision may bring the world's fall"

These words left the keepers of harmony with wide open eyes and mouths. As usual, only the reapers retained their elite self-control, showing barely an expression at all.

"Well now... what does that mean?" Applejack asked, unsure if she got what she just heard right.

"It means that Nightmare Moon is about to return again..." Obsidian confirmed.

"But... but how?" Rainbow Dash wondered.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, keepers of harmony. But this is all I could see. This prophecy comes from the deep depths of the demons minds. Seeing this far is a challenge in itself," Truesight explained.

"Very well... let's analyze it then," Twilight suggested.

"Well, the beginning is not hard to understand," Derpy started. "It seems like the four corrupted stars have taken shape as creatures of our world. That would explain Despair being the second corrupted star. She was Moondancer's demon. A part of her personality, which finally out-powered and killed her."

"No, that doesn't make sense," Twilight disagreed. "I mean, lets look at the first corrupted star. Apparently, it ruled Equestria before. I studied pony history in a lot of detail in the past three years and the only creature that ever ruled Equestria which this description would fit to is Discord. But he existed before Nightmare Moon, so he can't be a corrupted star."

"Let's not jump to conclusions like that, Miss Sparkle," Truesight requested. "The description fits to him. Maybe our understanding of what the corrupted stars actually are is wrong. As a clairvoyant, I know such phrases are often not to be taken literally, but symbolically. Think of it: if a star would fall from the night sky and land in our world, this surely would be seen."

"Hm... you are right there. I didn't notice anything suspicious happening during the night Despair was born... besides her birth itself of course..." Twilight agreed.

"Then what do you think _are_ the corrupted stars?" Fluttershy wondered.

"It might as well be that the term 'corrupted star' stands for a creature that is essential for the demon's plan to resurrect Nightmare Moon. Seeing it this way, Discord being the first corrupted star makes sense. Although he was not aware of the existence of the demons, he helped them a lot during the time he was freed. The demons retreated during this time on purpose and let Discord spread chaos over the land and alter it in appearance. Even today, we are still discovering new paths he unintentionally created, which provide the demons huge advantage in traveling around unnoticed," Obsidian spoke.

"Despair as well helped the demons a lot. She was very intelligent and kept on making up plans to improve the advantages of the demons. She organized them and even helped them wipe out the changelings," Rarity added.

"But who are the third and fourth corrupted star then?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"That is a lot more difficult. The third corrupted star could be every creature able to reach a higher age. It could be everything from a dragon, to a reaper, even one of the princesses. Though they make the least of sense. Mistress Celestia represents light in its most powerful form. Until today, Maledictum Insania completely failed to even scratch her. Since she is the demi-goddess of the sun and light, it might as well be that she is immune to the curse. Princess Cadence as well makes no sense. She is living her dreams since she became married to Shining Armor. There is no space on her mind where the curse could start taking effect. Last but not least, Princess Luna is entirely out of question. She became purified by the elements of harmony. She is the only pony in all of Equestria unaffected by the curse of madness, since every bond she shared with Nightmare Moon had been destroyed," Truesight stated.

"Every bond she shared with... Oh gosh!" Twilight suddenly shouted out.

"What is it, Twilight? Did you notice something?" Obsidian wondered.

"Yes! But of course! Remember Despair's last words? She said we didn't defeat Nightmare Moon, but instead free her! It makes sense now! Even though we may have defeated the most of her, millions of small fragments of her still exist in all of us! Princess Luna was Nightmare Moon's host! And now that we purified her, Nightmare Moon is unbound!" Twilight explained.

"That is... of course... this really does make sense. And that is why Nightmare Moon wasn't assisted by any of her demons when she became freed! She was in a situation where she could only win! If she managed to conquer Equestria again, she would have reached her goals. But even though you stopped her, she also only profited from it, since she is no longer bound to Princess Luna now! Until that point, killing Luna would also have destroyed Nightmare Moon. And her fall would also have destroyed all the other demons and lifted Maledictum Insania. But now that she is unbound, she doesn't have any weak points anymore," Derpy realized.

"This is terrible news..." Truesight commented. "We knew Nightmare Moon still exists in this land, through all her demons and in the souls of the ponies of Equestria. By now, if you sum it up with all the demons that exist together, she would have devoured billions of souls through them. Now that she is unbound, her power increased tenfold compared to the time of her rise. Together with all these souls, she would easily be capable of destroying the world."

"Whatever it takes, we must prevent her from becoming reborn. Once that happened, we are doomed. There is no force in this world that could stop such a demon, not even the power of the princesses," Obsidian stated.

"But... we still have no idea how they want to get her back! All we know is that there'll be two more corrupted stars!" Applejack spoke.

"Seeing it from how they set up the events around Nightmare Moon's freeing from the moon, it is likely the demons will try to set up a chain of events again which will become unstoppable once the fourth star appeared. I think it is pretty clear that there is no way to tell who the fourth star is or will be as long as the third didn't reveal itself. We now know who the first and second were, but only through finding out who the third is, we can discover and stop the fourth before it's too late," Twilight figured.

"The prophecy says that the fourth star will end the world through a decision. It may not be aware this decision would have such a magnitude. Seeing how the demons set up things, it could be that it is just a tiny, completely unrelated decision which would finally set off the chain reaction. There might be no way in telling which decision would save us and which would doom us," Truesight stated.

"You are a fortuneteller, Truesight! Can't you look into the future and tell us who the third and fourth star are and which decision it is that will resurrect Nightmare Moon?" Pinkie Pie wondered.

"There is a problem with that... for about one hundred years now, I see a big gray wall approaching in the future. I can't see past this wall. I guess I now understand why. This wall seems to be exactly at the moment the fourth corrupted star makes its decision. Whatever happens at this moment, it has such a strong effect that my future predicting abilities can't reach anywhere near this time. I'm sorry. Neither can I see who the third and fourth star are, nor can I see if we will be able to stop Nightmare Moon's resurrection," the reaper clairvoyant explained.

"Oh, this is bad. This is really bad," Rarity commented nervously.

"There is no reason to lose hope yet, Miss Rarity," Truesight explained to calm her down again. "Being able to see the future brings great power. The power to change it. Even though many things I predicted in my life so far came true, the future is nothing written in stone. Now that we know what we have to look for, we are capable of stopping this prophecy before it comes true."

"I suppose we reached the end of our research then. We know all the facts we can possibly know. It is up to us to act now," Obsidian stated.

"Well, I don't think there's anything we can do right now. Even though this may be hard, all we can do is wait and look," Derpy figured.

"I agree with that," Truesight spoke. "My time here is over anyway. I need to leave now. There will be a heavy incident not far from the village, which requires my presence. I'm sorry to say but this is a farewell, keepers of harmony. This was the last time we met before the great gray wall. Only if we should make it past it, there is hope we may meet again."

"Truesight, wait!" Rainbow Dash requested. "I always wanted to learn more about those spectralists you told me about! What are they? Just rainbow-maned ponies like you and me? Is there more to it? I mean, no one in my family ever had a rainbow colored mane! They have no idea where I got that from!"

"As I said the last time, it is not important, Rainbow Dash. Just a unique feature very few ponies have, like being an albino. Consider yourself special," Truesight explained.

"Really? Is that all? Well, I guess I'm an anti-albino then or something. Anyway, thanks," the athletic mare responded.

After a few more words, the group finally ended the meeting. Everyone went back to their daily tasks with an uneasy and worried feeling. Before Truesight left Ponyville again, Obsidian requested a short, private talk with her. So, they both walked outside the library and began to whisper.

"Grātiās tibi agō quod missiōni meae auxilium fers," Obsidian thanked.

"I know how important it is and I know she might find out the truth if she learned what ability is bound to being a spectralist. We already have enough trouble with this prophecy now. We can't have one of the most important missions fail on top of that," Truesight replied.

"Which is exactly why I wanted to speak to you in private. Lady Truesight... what is the outcome of my mission? What is my future?" Obsidian asked.

"I'm sorry, elder. But I can't see it. It lies too close to the great gray wall," the clairvoyant answered.

"Intellegō... once more, thank you for helping us. Purity and sacrifice for Equestria," the black stallion spoke to say goodbye.

"Purity and sacrifice," Truesight replied and started walking off.

Fluttershy and Obsidian returned home as it started getting dark. This, again, had been an exhausting day. Not physically, but mentally this time. They decided to use the rest of the day to relax and recover.

"Would you like a cup of tea, my love? I got some fresh salvia," the yellow mare offered, causing the reaper to smile lightly.

"You even know my favorite tea by now, although I never told you?" he asked.

"I guess I just know you very well," Fluttershy responded, grinning happily a bit. "Sometimes, I have the feeling we are soul mates."

"Soul mates..." Obsidian spoke slowly, faking his smile now.

Fluttershy just came closer and kissed him. Then she walked into the kitchen to prepare two cups of tea. Obsidian sat down on the sofa in the meantime. His wounds were healing only very slowly. He could just hope to get more flesh soon to recover his strength fully. That rescue mission drained him just too much. In his situation, he was unable to protect the keepers of harmony and just depended too much on the support of his partner.

The yellow mare returned with a plate in her mouth, presenting two cups of steaming hot tea and placed it on the small table in front of the sofa. Then she joined Obsidian, snuggling against him. He wrapped his cloak around her in return and placed his right front leg across her shoulders. They both kept on cuddling and kissing a few minutes more, waiting for the tea to cool down enough to be able to drink. After several sips, Obsidian suddenly started to cough.

"Oh goodness! Are you okay? I never heard you cough before," Fluttershy stated.

"Strange indeed. I suppose I must have accidentally inhal-" he started, but couldn't finish as he had to cough again, much harder this time.

The coughing quickly became worse and worse and the reaper started bending and grinding his teeth in pain.

"Obsidian! What's wrong?" Fluttershy worried.

The black stallion couldn't respond. Instead, he started vomiting blood. One last time, he lifted his head to Fluttershy with an expression telling he as well had no idea what was happening right now. Then he collapsed to the floor, unconscious.


	25. Exorcism

Maledictum Insania by Nero Darkard

* * *

Exorcism

Original Link:

document/d/1qOYaOdQbzp8yVW5b5BWWPBYHmdv qAfZMnwj7K4JYw04/edit

**Maledictum Insania**

By Nero Darkard (aka. NeroTheDarklord)

Chapter 27: Exorcism

After the black stallion collapsed, he was brought to the Ponyville hospital. Fluttershy spent the rest of the night on a chair, waiting for a diagnosis. Obsidian had been through a lot. She knew this better than anypony else. But such a thing never happened before. She couldn't help him. All she was capable of doing now was bringing him to the hospital and asking one of the visitors to inform Twilight Sparkle about what happened.

The other keepers of harmony and Derpy Hooves arrived at the hospital early in the morning. Still, the doctors couldn't give any details on his status. It took another two hours of nonstop worrying about Obsidian's well being before nurse Redheart finally came up to the group with very disappointing news.

"I'm sorry to say, but we have no idea what's wrong with him," she stated.

"That's all you got to say? You have been treating him all night long and this is all you can say?" Fluttershy questioned, displeased and deeply worried.

"I'm sorry, but this is the first time ever we have a reaper as patient. He may look like a pony, but while we tried to find out how we could help him, it became clear his body works entirely differently to that of a pony. We tried every kind of medication we could think off. Nothing works on him. All we can say now is that he has extremely high fever, seem to be in a lot of pain and keeps throwing up blood," Redheart explained.

"Blood? Where's the blood coming from?" Derpy wondered.

"We tried to locate the defect that causes him to keep coughing up, but we just can't find it. We would give him blood packs, but his blood type as well is something new to us. His entire body is a huge medical mystery. The mere fact that he is still alive and even awake is a miracle," the nurse said.

"He's awake?" Applejack asked back.

"Yes, but I really don't recommend visiting him right now. He is very unstable and we are still doing research on him to provide better help. I wished we could at least give him painkillers, but not even that works," Redheart continued.

"I guess that's why he uses dark magic so much, even though he doesn't like it..." Fluttershy commented.

"If that's the only thing that works on him, then there is nothing we can do. This institution is specialized in treating non-magical injuries and diseases. If it's something else, we don't know how to deal with it," Redheart concluded.

"Nurse... did he say anything since he came here? Does he have any idea what's going on with him?" Twilight questioned.

"He said he didn't want this help. That it would be a waste of medical resources. But he wasn't too sure what was happening to him," Redheart responded.

"Well, despite your suggestion, I think it truly would be best if we could have a talk to him. We got a bit of experience with reapers by now," Twilight explained.

"And we have another reaper over here, too!" Derpy stated, raising her left front hoof.

"Yes. I think together, we might be able to find out more," Twilight finished.

"Okay then. He is in room 23," the nurse agreed and showed them the way.

"Yes, that would make sense," Obsidian agreed.

"Your last battle was just too much, Obsidian. You are too weak to deal with this. You will need to ask the ladies for help," Odd Cirs suggested.

"I can not do that. I can not put them in such a risk," the black stallion disagreed.

"Come now, Obsidian. You dragged them through Tartarus and out again! Compared to that, this is just a tiny thing," the voice continued.

"If your suspicion is accurate, you seem to underestimate the situation. In Tartarus, we just pushed forth and avoided fighting against stronger demons as much as possible. Even though this is just a single one, it is so strong that even I, as an elder, failed to defeat it," Obsidian explained.

"Then what do you plan to do? Run somewhere far away, then wait for it to break out and kill you?" Odd Cirs wondered.

"If that is the only option left, then I have no choice. You should know by now that it is a reaper's destiny to fight until he dies," Obsidian responded.

"You are talking nonsense! Think about your mission! You are so close to complete it! You don't want to disobey your mistress, just because you have personal feelings for at least one of the keepers, do you?" Odd Cirs reasoned.

"No. You are right. I must not endanger the mission's success... You actually care for me, do you not, Odd Cirs?" the black stallion wondered.

"Well, I do care for you so much that I'm still waiting for you to figure out who I am. I tell you, Obsidian, I'm starting to get impatient. I'll give you some more time to get your mission done, but not much longer... Oh, quiet now! The ladies are coming!" the voice replied.

A couple of moments later, the door opened and all of the six keepers of harmony entered. Their greetings were short and interrupted because they were shocked to see how bad the reapers condition truly was. His face was covered in blood from constantly throwing up and the bucket next to him was more than halfway filled with his own life juice. He also had another fresh bandage around his broken eye, which seemed to have started bleeding now as well, since the red liquid already started soaking through the white cloth. Countless machines were placed around the stallion, but most weren't attached to him anymore, since the doctors had already given up trying them on him. Apparently, they even decided to do a surgery on him, since he had a freshly stitched wound on the lower half of his chest. Obsidian overall made a very weak impression to his friends. He trembled in pain and could hardly hold himself together.

"Salvē," he greeted them back weakly.

"Oh, my poor darling..." Fluttershy stated in condolence while flying over to his right side, holding the right front hoof as soon as she landed.

"Good gosh. Are you okay, Elder Obsidian? I've never seen you that weak before," Derpy commented.

"No... I am not okay... I need to get out of this hospital as fast as possible," the black stallion replied.

"Ah don't think that's a good idea, sugarcube," Applejack started. "Ah know yer a strong and proud warrior, but ya have to admit that you're in too bad condition to leave now."

"You do not understand... I must leave in an instant. I am a ticking time bomb," Obsidian explained.

Instantly, the eyes of everypony went wide open and all except Fluttershy went a few steps back.

"W-what do you mean you are a ticking time bomb?" Twilight wondered.

"It is... this..." he answered, slowly lifting his left front leg and pointing at his bandaged, dead eye.

"Your ey- … The Salamander!" Derpy shouted. "Okay I'll check you out as fast as I can!"

The gray mare then turned around and ran back outside. The fact that even she panicked over Obsidian's suspicion made the mares even more insecure.

"The... What?! How? You... you said it won't be able to break out again as long as you live!" Rarity panicked.

"It appears as if I was mistaken... this Salamander is stronger than I expected... I can not keep it sealed anymore... It is... struggling to... break... free..." Obsidian replied, getting weaker and slower with each word.

Fluttershy saw the signs and quickly lifted up the bucket, just in time before the black stallion started throwing up another wave of blood.

"Grātiās..." he thanked afterwards.

"My love... what should we do?" the yellow mare wondered, deep worry written on her face.

"I regret to ask such a thing of all of you again, but I need your help... I can unseal it under controlled circumstances, but then I require you to fight it," Obsidian replied.

"You want us to fight _that_ thing?! After we've seen what a big, strong meanie it is?" Pinkie questioned.

"Yes... I can not fight it myself in my current state and even if I could, I would not be able to defeat it all alone," the black stallion responded.

"But why us? Why can't you ask other reapers? It's not like we wouldn't want to help you, but we are not _that_ battle experienced!" Rarity wondered.

"Equestria is in crisis state... every last one of us is in a tactically important position right now. None can leave their location, or the defences of this land may break in. That is also why we did not receive more assistance while we were trying to rescue you, Twilight," Obsidian answered, focusing the purple mare with his last statement.

"I see," Twilight responded. "And there is no other way?"

"The only alternative would be that I move as far away from any civilisation as possible, then let it break out and kill me. The sacrifice of a single elder weights less than the security of the entire land," Obsidian explained.

"NO!" Fluttershy shouted out. "No! I won't let you die like that! I will do whatever it takes!"

"That's right! C'mon girls! He saved all of us so many times. Now it's our chance to save him for once!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed.

With that short speech, Rainbow put it in a nutshell. The others could now only agree to the idea to rescue their guard.

10 minutes later, Obsidian was out of the hospital. Of course, Derpy couldn't tell the doctors and nurses why he needed to be moved out at once, so she had put quite a lot of force into her order and even had to use her reaper authority granted by Princess Celestia. Now, all his friends helped Obsidian walk, since he could barely move anymore. It wasn't clear where they could go for this huge battle, but they needed a very secluded place where they wouldn't risk the life of any other creature. Derpy couldn't join them, though. At least one reaper had to stay in Ponyville and ensure the small village remained save. Though she suggested to use the eastern outskirts of Equestria. They were barely populated and next to no creatures lived there. This seemed to be the best bet available, so they agreed, asking the gray mare to set up a teleportation rune for them.

Upon arrival, the ponies found themselves in a gloomy, deserted plane. A storm was coming up and the air was quite chilly. Both would support them in their battle against the flaming reptile.

"Oh my gosh... this looks sooo much like the old rock farm of my family..." Pinkie Pie commented while scanning the landscape.

None of the ponies replied while they kept on moving for a mile more to make absolutely sure their teleport rune back would not get damaged during battle. Obsidian's body was boiling with heat, but now they understood that this wasn't caused by fever. The Salamander tried to cook the black stallion alive from the inside. They all could only imagine in how much pain he must be right now. Yet, he tried hard to not show any of it.

"Obsidian. Can you tell us some details about Salamanders?" Twilight requested. The black stallion nodded in consent.

"As you know, Salamanders are amongst the highest ranked of demons. They mostly consist of rage and hatred. Thus, they may not be the most intelligent demons, but make this more than up with immense strength, which even keeps increasing the more the Salamander is provoked," he explained.

"So, the longer we take for fightin' that thing, the stronger it gets," Applejack analyzed.

"Rectē. This is why I failed to defeat it last time... I took too... long and provoked it... too much before... I... could..." he started, but had to interrupt because another wave of blood filled his lungs and stomach, which he needed to release. "... excūsāte mē... before I could start an attempt to consume it."

"What do you suggest we should do?" Fluttershy wondered.

"You need to drain the demon of its strength as quickly as possible. If the battle goes on for more than just a few minutes, our chances to win reduce rapidly. Avoid provoking, irritating or frustrating it as much as possible. Salamanders are ferocious beasts. Due to that fact, they enjoy chasing their prey. It may sound strange, but if you need a moment to recover or plan, let the demon hunt you. Since its entire magic is based on fire, ice and water spells are the most effective against it. Yet, I do believe Twilight's arcane magic will drain it the most," Obsidian continued.

"I'll do my best. Rarity, do you sense any gemstones nearby?" Twilight wondered.

"Hmm... Yes! Perfect! There are emeralds, rubies, sapphires and aquamarines! I guess the last two will especially come in handy!" she responded.

"Alright. Applejack and Pinkie Pie. You two provide distraction from the ground. Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash. You take care of it from the sky. Rarity and I will do the actual fighting," Twilight plotted. The others nodded in agreement.

Finally, the group stopped walking. It would start to rain soon, so the conditions couldn't be any better. The keepers of harmony placed Obsidian down to the ground and started walking to distance. Only Fluttershy hesitated.

"My love... please stay strong," she begged.

"I should be the one saying this to you, mea amāta... Anyway, I do believe right now I am not able to use this anyway..." Obsidian responded and summoned his scythe. "So you shall wield it for this battle."

"Your scythe! Oh no, no, no. I can't do that!" Fluttershy stated.

"Yes, you can. I trained you in its use, as you remember. Merely wielding it will not make you a reaper. But this way, a part of me will join you in battle and give you strength," the reaper insisted.

"B-but..." the yellow mare hesitated.

"Remember what I... told you about becoming able to protect your friends? You reached this... point now. Use your strength and darkness... and my scythe to... guard those... dear to... you," Obsidian spoke before throwing up more blood, nearly causing him to collapse.

"Obsidian..." Fluttershy spoke in worry.

"We must begin..." he replied weakly.

Fluttershy embraced her partner and kissed him on the cheek. Then she accepted his scythe and practised with it shortly. She could swing it nearly as fast and with almost as much skill as the reaper.

"Gee, Fluttershy! You look terrifying with that thing!" Pinkie Pie commented.

The yellow mare didn't respond, but instead stopped practising and blushed bashfully. She then went to distance as well.

"Should you risk to fail the battle, I will use myself as a sacrifice for the demon to give you time to flee. This is not arguable. The moment you realize the demon has grown too strong for you, or the moment I order you to run away, you will return to the teleport rune. Intellegitisne?" Obsidian ordered.

Unwillingly, the others agreed. This now, though, only sealed it for them that there was no way they could allow themselves to lose this battle. The ponies all went in position and Rarity used an advanced levitation spell to pull gemstones out of the ground and gather them. They all were ready to begin now. All they were waiting for was for the storm to begin.

Minutes passed until the first rain drops started falling from the dark gray sky. Obsidian waited a moment longer until it started pouring down.

"Are you ready, keepers?" he questioned.

The mares responded with confirmation. He then cast a spell very similar to the one Trixie used to unleash the Salamander from the crystal, but on himself instead. The flames began to rise from his red eye and suddenly, the seal broke. The same huge tower of flames they saw the last time reappeared and while the Salamander was taking shape again, Rainbow Dash quickly picked up the unconscious black stallion and carried him to safety behind a large rock.

The Salamander gave off his ground shaking roar, displeased about the weather. It then fully returned into its reptile-like appearance and instantly spotted Pinkie Pie. Out of reflex, she turned around and began to run away. That, though, only made her an even more appealing target to the Salamander.

After just a few seconds, the demon was already riskily close to the pink mare. Fluttershy was forced to take action and swung the scythe through the left hind leg of the beast. Immediately, the Salamander stopped and screamed.

With the beast standing still for a moment, Rarity used her first sapphire, turning it into a large ball of water that launched at the flaming demon and washed over it. The beast screamed again as steam filled the air.

The Salamander now understood it was being ambushed, increasing its fury. The beast summoned several fireballs and threw them at all the ponies he was aware of so far. Only for Rarity, it went through the extra effort to exhale a huge flame in her direction.

Twilight instantly teleported her over and tried to control the fireballs chasing after her friends. As the Salamander spotted her, he immediately recognized her. The beast could feel that she gained a lot in power, so it decided to focus on attacking her and taking her out first.

The Salamander started running towards Twilight. Now Rainbow Dash speeded past the beasts vision, distracting it. She kept on flying around the burning reptile with high speed, creating a small tornado that sucked in the rain and pour down straight on the demon. The Salamander roared, its rage starting to increase. The beast intensified the heat of its surface, causing the bundled rain pouring down on it to instantly turn into steam before even touching it. The heat was too much for Rainbow Dash as well. She had to retreat.

"Darnit! Twilight! What's taking you so long?" she shouted as she saw the purple mare still sitting in place, trying to concentrate.

"Wait... wait... I... I got problems here! Get me time!" she shouted out.

"Time's the one thing we don't have, sugarcube!" Applejack replied and started kicking stones at the demon.

It turned around to her, growling loudly and summoning flame walls around the orange mare. The Salamander tried to corner her, then started running in her direction. Fluttershy flew over to Applejack, throwing herself in between her and the demon. She narrowly rescued her by sticking the scythe in the demon's mouth.

The scythe of a reaper is indestructible. Despite the Salamander's best efforts, it couldn't break it. As it realized this, the demon instead started shaking its head wildly, trying to tear the scythe out of Fluttershy's grip.

Pinkie Pie realized a distraction was needed. Using a large branch and a few rocks, she quickly put together a makeshift catapult and launched several rocks at the demon. One of them managed to land straight in the beasts left eye, causing it to let go of the scythe and Fluttershy and instead cover the eye for a moment.

Although it put Fluttershy out of her trouble, the demon's rage increased a lot. It roared loudly at Pinkie Pie and summoned a dozen of different fire spells at her at once. Rarity used multiple sapphires and turned them into large water bubbles to absorb the magic attacks.

The situation started to get difficult. If they wouldn't find a way to effectively fight back the demon soon, the Salamander would become too strong.

As the demon realized its attack was stopped, its eyes jumped over to Rarity again. The beast was about to start another attack on her when it realized the flow of magic in the air started to change. It instantly turned over to Twilight and exhaled another massive flame at the purple mare. Rarity could stop the flame by throwing an aquamarine in the way and turning it into a wall of ice, but the demon remained focused.

The other keepers of harmony now tried everything they could to buy some more time. They threw rocks at the demon and tried to distract it. Still, the demon continued to only attack Twilight and came closer and closer. Rarity was able to block off all the attack aimed at her friend, but that didn't help preventing the demon from approaching her.

The Salamander was now just in front of Twilight. It opened its massive mouth again and was about to swallow her when Twilight suddenly opened her eyes and sent a powerful wave of purple magic at the demon, pushing it far back.

Now that Twilight had her arcane magic under control again, all of her friends united behind her. The demon stood motionlessly and stared at the group, growling with a similar kind of respect for them like it had while fighting against Obsidian.

The beast tried a new trick, smashing a hole in the ground and breathing a huge amount of fire underground. The rock and dirt floor below them quickly heated up and in combination with the Salamander launching countless fireballs all around, multiple spots began to smoulder in heat.

Twilight used her arcane magic to stabilize the ground below them and Rarity supported her, turning multiple sapphires, aquamarines and emeralds into spells to cool down the ground and cover it with plants.

The demon, though, continued sending one large breath of fire underground after another. Not even the heavy rain could fight back the heat this beast caused and slowly the ground turned into lava. As soon as the first larger rocks started to sink into the boiling ground, Fluttershy turned around with a very worried expression to look for Obsidian. Luckily, he was awake by now and strong enough to stand on his own, so he could climb up on a slowly sinking rock to save himself for the moment. But he still couldn't fly yet.

Rainbow Dash realized the reaper was in trouble and flew over to him as fast as she could. Then, she picked him up and brought her over to the rest of the group.

Obsidian was now in the demon's line of sight. As it realized he was present, its anger intensified. The beast sent a strong breath of fire narrowly underground, causing the glowing and steaming ground to tear open, creating a large wave of lava that rapidly flew over to the group.

While Rarity continued trying to cool down the raft of stone below them, Twilight now focused on stopping the lava wave. With her special magic and the tricks Obsidian taught her, she was able to stop the wave, lift it into the air and reverse it in temperature. Then she sent the now extremely cold, light blue glowing matter back to the Salamander. It tried to block the attack with countless fire spells, but still couldn't stop the freezing mass to wash over it.

The demon screamed loudly, suffering from being unable to handle the strangely enchanted, supercooled ground. It seemed to be so distracted that it couldn't continue heating up the floor and slowly the lava turned back into solid stone.

As Rainbow Dash saw how much the beast was struggling, she suddenly had an idea.

"Girls! Obsidian! Cast as many ice spells on me as possible! I'll show that thing what a 20% cooler sonic rainboom is like!" she announced, then lifted high up in the sky above the Salamander.

The demon was still too distracted dealing with the inverted lava to notice that the athletic mare slowly began to accelerate from above. All the members of the group able to use magic now tried their best to cover Dash in ice while still trying to give her enough freedom to keep speeding up. Rarity turned all her sapphires into water and froze them over using the remaining aquamarines she had. Then she handed them over to Obsidian, who added a few more spells. Finally, Twilight used her own magic to send the bundled ice spell to Rainbow Dash. The magic reacted strangely with her body, turning her entirely into a living, moving and breathing piece of heavily enchanted ice.

As strange as this sensation may have been, Rainbow just continued speeding up, forming a mach cone in front of her. As the Salamander finally looked up, it was already too late.

"Valētō, you beast!" she shouted moments before breaking the sound barrier and crushing into the demon.

A massive explosion of ice filled the area, instantly sending a freezing shockwave through the landscape that was strong enough to turn the falling raindrops into hail midair. Despite of the enormous size of the Salamander, the thrust was so enormous it even crushed this immense demon flat to the ground. The ice quickly crawled all over the burning reptile, covering it in a thick, clear prison.

It seemed like even the flames of the demon had frozen, since nothing on it moved anymore. Still, the Salamander was not defeated. A very muffled growling was still to be heard coming from inside the ginormous ice sculpture.

"Break it down! Break the Salamander! Do not let it escape, or it will rampage!" Obsidian announced.

Instantly, the group started running and flying over to the demon. Fluttershy rammed the scythe through the ice into the demon's forehead. Rarity lifted and launched everything she could find at the beast by magic. Applejack and Pinkie Pie continuously kicked the huge frozen legs. Rainbow Dash tackled the demon multiple times in the air. Twilight used her magic to help the ice grow deeper inside the Salamander.

Finally, cracks started wandering through the ice and even the demon. The beast struggled a while more, but finally ran out of energy. The flames suddenly vanished and the huge ice sculpture crumbled in itself.

The girls instantly started cheering and shouting, knowing they won the battle. The storm kept on going, helping the ice to melt down and reveal the tiny bit that was left of this mighty demon. A pony-sized, lightly smouldering reptile skull made of stone.

The demon was clearly defeated. But as it was known by now, killing a demon is impossible. It had to be consumed to be destroyed once and for all.

Obsidian limbed over to the skull. Two small red eyes were glowing out of the darkness inside, signalling that the demon was still there.

"_Ssssssshhhhheeeee'lllll rrrreeeetttuuuuurrrnnnnn," _the Salmander spoke with a nearly ghostly voice.

"Not as long as I live," Obsidian responded coldly.

Then he turned into a black cloud and surrounded the skull, consuming it. As he turned back to normal, the reaper had his eyes closed and seemed to be balanced again.

"Are you okay, my love?" Fluttershy wondered.

Obsidian opened his eyes again and smiled at her lightly.

"Very," he simply replied.

The reaper then started lifting into the air lightly, a burning aura growing around him. He obtained the strength and abilities of the Salamander. After just a few seconds, he landed again and extinguished the flames.

"This may come in handy," he commented. "Very good job, keepers. Grātiās vōs agō."

"No problem, O! Sheesh, that was one heck of a battle! I bet I'll have weird dreams of being ice cream the next few days," Rainbow replied humorously.

The other keepers of harmony started laughing out loud from that comment and even Obsidian couldn't hold back a light smile. Though the laughing quickly died off as the group realized his right eye was still red.

"Oh no... I thought if we defeated that Salamander, your eye would be okay again..." Fluttershy commented.

"That is not possible," Obsidian responded, shaking his head lightly. "The banisher circle destroys both, the demon and the vessel to create something new. My eye was destroyed by this rune spell and even with the demon removed and defeated, it will not recover. I will remain half blinded for the rest of my life."

"Maybe... maybe I can do something about that," Twilight offered, trying to summon arcane magic again. But she had to realize she was too mentally drained from the battle to cast even one more powerful spell like that.

"Even the strongest kind of magic has its limits. This is something nopony can undo. It is alright, though. I learned to live with it by now. Let us return home now, keepers," the black stallion suggested.

"Oh come on now, darling. After all these things we have been through together, you really can start calling us your friends," Rarity insisted.

"Very well. Let us go home, friends," Obsidian corrected.

The keepers of harmony then returned to the teleport rune, leaving behind a battle scene that hardly looked any worse than the landscape looked before.


	26. The Promise

Maledictum Insania by Nero Darkard

* * *

The Promise

Original Link:

document/d/1Tqo17qdU6pd-RBjFyZciB46Cl40sRGJ0fHoO8lAY FUg/edit

**Maledictum Insania**

By Nero Darkard (aka. NeroTheDarklord)

Chapter 28: The Promise

The weeks came and went without any notable events happening. Neither the reapers nor the demons were taking any actions. It seemed like the entirety of Equestria was just waiting for the third corrupted star to appear. This would be the last peaceful time for Obsidian before the great day finally came and he had to execute Celestia's order.

By now, it was near the middle of summer. In less than a month, the black stallion would have been with the keepers of harmony for a whole year . Obsidian took his time to recover. Although he occasionally got his hooves on fresh pony flesh, he ate very little of it. The black stallion only aimed to let his wounds heal slowly and silence the demons inside him, but not to fully regain his strength and recovering abilities. This, though, was part of the plan. Yet, despite all that Obsidian had been through, he started to become unsure.

Lately, he spent more time than usual down in his room, polishing the skulls of his parents and staring at them, sunken in thoughts. Since Rarity insisted on him calling them his friends, he began to rethink how close he truly was to the keepers of harmony. What just started out as an order became so much more to him. These six mares, Fluttershy in particular, had grown dear to him. He protected them not just because he was ordered to, but because he personally cared for their well being.

Yes. The keepers of harmony were his friends. The reaper didn't have any friends since his early childhood. When the demons overran Coltholm, he lost everything he had: his parents, his home, his friends and even his life.

It is true that Obsidian Shards was an immortal warrior. But the moment he turned into a reaper, he lost every chance to live a normal life. He became a chess piece in a secret war that was now raging for over one thousand years. His entire existence consisted of following orders, blindly trusting his mistress. The black stallion became used to it and his only remaining passion in life was that of pleasing his mistress, doing whatever she wished of him without any questions. But this changed now.

Obsidian went upstairs to greet his partner and share breakfast with her. Fluttershy always beamed when she saw him. But today, she somehow seemed to be happier than usual.

"Any plans for today, my love?" she wondered.

"I merely need to pay the flower shop a visit. The roses have withered again," Obsidian explained, causing Fluttershy to smile.

"Hundreds of years have passed and you still frequently bring your parents fresh black roses. I bet, if they could see how much you still care for them, they would be really touched," she commented.

"Possibly..." the black stallion answered.

The couple finished their breakfast and exchanged a few short kisses. Obsidian then went to the front door and opened it.

"I shall return in an hour," he stated, just before leaving.

As soon as the door closed again, Fluttershy stopped cleaning up and watched as the reaper lifted into the air. As he flew away from the cottage and left her line of sight, she as well left the house. Today was a special day and there was a lot to prepare within just one hour.

While flying towards Ponyville, Obsidian reflected the many years in Celestia's service. Until the events of the Grand Galloping Gala Midnight Masquerade, she always looked down on the reapers in disgust and anger. Still, of all reapers, she seemed to believe in Obsidian the most. Although reapers in general are very loyal, he tried harder to please his mistress than any other one. Celestia could order of him whatever she wished to, he would do it without a second thought. She seemed to understand that satisfying her was the only purpose he had left in life. Because of this, she frequently entrusted him missions of very high importance. Obsidian never would dare to disobey her and would take any sacrifice necessary to complete his missions.

Precisely out of these reasons, he was selected to execute the mission he was currently in.

Obsidian arrived in Ponyville and started patrolling through the streets. Thinking back, it only made sense that Celestia chose him of all. He, destiny and the original book of death created this situation sixteen years ago. Due to his actions, the keepers of harmony saved Equestria from both Nightmare Moon's return and Discord. But the price paid was high. From the many lives sacrificed to allow the keepers of harmony to form together like they have now, only very few were guilty. Then there of course also was his deal with Pinkamena. Obsidian was aware which consequences these actions would have from the very beginning. But never would he have thought he would take this so personal after three centuries of being a cold-blooded killer and demon hunter.

Forty minutes passed and Obsidian couldn't find anything suspicious happening around the village. Derpy, too, reported that there was still next to no demon activity. So he ended his patrol and walked to the flower shop.

"Salvē, Rose," the reaper greeted as he arrived.

"Ah! Hi there, Obsidian! Let me guess: ten black roses as usual, right?" Rose wondered.

Obsidian simply nodded in response. Rose then went in the back room, only to return with the reaper's order moments later.

"Man, am I glad you buy them frequently! They are so hard to sell! No one seems to like them for either decoration or food. I totally can't understand why. They are such wonderful flowers!" Rose stated.

Obsidian didn't respond. He still rarely ever talked with anypony except the keepers of harmony. So, he simply stored the flowers underneath his cloak and left the money on the counter.

"Valē," the black stallion spoke and turned around.

"See you next time, Obsidian!" Rose spoke.

On his way back to the cottage, the black stallion still had several minutes to think before he would return. He knew that, soon, everything would change. But he wouldn't be witnessing the long-term consequences of his mission. Obsidian didn't care for what would happen to him. What he cared for were the ones he was ordered to protect. He was particularly worried about Fluttershy, the one pony he loved. Through their training, she became a much more balanced mare. Of course, the others only saw that she gained a lot in courage, self-esteem and strength. But there was a lot more behind this. Fluttershy finally was at peace with herself, now that she accepted what was resting deep inside her. She still was a very gentle soul, though, full of compassion and benevolence. These features never changed and it were these features about her personality which ultimately warmed his frozen heart. Yet, he had no idea if she was able to endure what was coming.

Through Fluttershy and her friends, Obsidian found love and friendship. A bit of a normal creature's life had returned into his existence in the shadows. After such a very long time living from one battle to the next, from one reap to another, these things had become foreign to him. He had trained himself to be an effective, soulless killing machine. Now, he became something that could almost be called a pony again. How could one year overthrow the experiences he made in more than three hundred years this radically? How could one year end his distrust in ponies and enable him to experience happiness again?

Of course, it required the keeper of kindness and her love for him to make Obsidian finally realize how much he truly had lost and what he had become. She was the one showing him that there is a live beyond duty. The warm memories of his carefree childhood had turned gray long ago and Obsidian knew nothing but constant endeavour anymore. Fluttershy gave his life a new level of value. In just one year, they experienced a lot of good and bad moments together. It didn't matter what was thrown at them. Together, they were both able to endure it.

Obsidian decided that he should spend as much time with Fluttershy as possible. The two most important reaps in his life were soon the next in his book of death and he had no clue how things would go on after them.

The black stallion finally returned home. As he opened the door, he suddenly became assaulted by a blast of confetti and streamers, combined with the noises of party horns. Obsidian instinctively used his cloak to cover his face to prevent the confetti from flying into his eyes.

"Surprise!" the six voices of the keepers of harmony shouted out.

As the reaper lowered the cloak in front of his face again, he saw that the inside of the cottage had been decorated with balloons and streamers. A large cake with countless candles was placed on the small table in the living room and a bowl full of punch not far from it.

For a moment, the reaper just stood there, not knowing what to say or think. Then Pinkie Pie bounced in front of him.

"Happy birthday, Obsidian! Oh my gosh! 349 years! You have no idea how difficult it was to put so many candles on one cake! I had to make it extra big to fit them all on top!" she shouted out.

"My... birthday?" Obsidian wondered, catching the other ponies in confusion.

"Don't tell me you have forgotten your own birthday!" Rainbow Dash worried.

"Not even I do remember the date of my birth. How did you figure it out?" the black stallion wondered.

"Well, that wasn't too difficult," Twilight stated. "I got unique access to the Canterlot archives! A few months ago, I made a research about Coltholm and found an old document listing the informations of its inhabitants. After a while, I stumbled across your name."

"Forgive me if I do not react to your expectations. I am in a lack of words right now... The last of my birthdays that was ever celebrated was my second," Obsidian explained.

"You're sayin' that you missed out more than three hundred birthdays? How do yer even know yer age?" Applejack wondered.

"I merely added another year each new year. You have to see... there never was the time or need for a celebration like this," the reaper continued explaining.

"My, oh my. Looks like we have quite a lot to catch up!" Rarity stated.

"Certainly!" Fluttershy agreed. "After all you have been through, you really deserve a nice, little celebration!"

"We even got a present for you!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed.

"A present?" Obsidian wondered.

The six friends nodded and quickly went in the kitchen, where they hid a gift box in the cupboard. The reaper didn't have the slightest clue what this gift could be. He never spoke out any wishes and didn't require anything at the moment. The mares quickly returned, all carrying the gift box together and handing it to Obsidian, symbolizing it came from all of them. Unsurely, the reaper opened it, only to become completely astonished about its content.

"This is..." he spoke without finishing, not believing what he saw.

Very carefully, he finally lifted out a miniature replica of Coltholm's Seven Sounds Bell. Still not sure if his good eye was playing a trick on him, he scanned the bell very carefully. Despite the size difference, it was completely identical to the original in even the smallest details.

"He seems to like it!" Fluttershy commented happily.

"I was already quite impressed that you found out my date of birth, but this surpasses everything," Obsidian responded, deeply impressed.

"Well it wasn't quite cheap either. I had to save up months of income to pay the gold and the goldsmith to make it. When he finished the bell, he was so dazzled by its sheer beauty that he offered me to not only get all my money back, but also pay me the same amount again just to keep it! Of course I had to decline his offer. This magnificent piece of art belongs to you and you alone, Obsidian!" Rarity explained.

"While doing research on Coltholm, I just couldn't resist having a look at the bell you described in so much detail. My first attempt was just a small magical illusion, but I instantly realized this bell really was unspeakably beautiful. We all had a talk about it and came to conclusion that this would make the perfect birthday present for you," Twilight continued.

"This bell does not only appeal in its appearance, it has a strong nostalgic value for me as well... The Seven Sounds Bell was of incredible importance for Coltholm. Although I can not remember a single song it played, I do remember they were beautiful. It also was this bell that saved my life after my city fell. I turned into a reaper inside of it," Obsidian recounted.

The black stallion gently placed the bell aside and went a few steps closer to the group.

"Words fail to describe my gratitude for this token. Please allow me to express myself in an appropriate manner," he requested.

Obsidian then started embracing the six mares, one at a time. So much closeness, trust and appreciation from his side was unexpected, even for them. It were the keepers of harmony now who found themselves speechless for a moment. As he finally ended up embracing Fluttershy, he gave her a long, passionate kiss in addition. After the group finally snapped out of their stun, the party began.

Obsidian usually held himself in the background during parties. Being the center of a celebration was... strange for him, to say the least. Strange, but pleasant. He had fun celebrating with his... friends. But despite all, Obsidian couldn't fully enjoy himself. The end of his mission was just too close and he couldn't stop thinking about it.

The black stallion was able to hide what was steering inside him during the party. But now that it ended, the others went back home and he finished helping Fluttershy cleaning up the last remains, his sadness and thoughtfulness resurfaced.

"What's the matter, my love? Didn't you enjoy your birthday party? Did we do something wrong?" the yellow mare wondered.

"No. Everything was perfect. This was the best thing you have done for me so far and for that, I am deeply grateful..." Obsidian responded.

"Then why are you so sad? Is something bothering you? Do you want to talk about it?" Fluttershy offered.

So far, Obsidian avoided this topic. Not only to ensure he wouldn't accidentally reveal his mission, but also to spare Fluttershy of any sorrow. Yet, he just couldn't do the same to her he had done with Applejack, the day he came to reap Granny Smith. He couldn't let her, of all ponies, stay clueless until just a few minutes before. She wouldn't understand what was happening to him or why. She should be the only pony aware of what consequences Obsidian's mission had for him.

"Yes, mea amāta... There is something I need to tell you," he replied.

The days went on. Fluttershy reacted just as Obsidian thought. He didn't give her even the smallest hint on what his mission was, but knowing what would happen once it was completed was reason enough for their relationship to change. He made the yellow mare promise to keep this safe, but Obsidian realized that if only she knew this secret, it wouldn't be enough.

Obsidian was completely loyal to Mistress Celestia. No matter what, he would never break her trust in him. But now, facing the end of his mission, he had to make preparations which would rearrange everything.

The elder reaper Obsidian Shards had grown a conscience. After all he had been through, he had to make sure things would keep going the right way after his mission ended. Even if it meant to bend the rules again and sneak around Celestia's order.

Roughly a week after his birthday, Obsidian paid Twilight Sparkle a visit. She was busy cleaning the library, but she started getting used to keeping the house all on her own.

"Ah! Hello, Obsidian. Come on in!" Twilight greeted.

The black stallion entered mutely. What he was going to ask for was very difficult for him, but it had to be done.

"What can I do for you?" the purple mare wondered.

Obsidian lifted his head and looked at Twilight with an expression she never had seen on his face before. He seemed to feel guilty for what he was going to say.

"Twilight Sparkle... I need to ask a big favor of you," he started.

"Well, what is it?" Twilight wondered.

"Before I can tell you, you first must promise to me that you will do everything you can to make my request come true," the black stallion requested.

"Uh... that doesn't make much sense. Why would I make a promise if I don't even know what I was promising to do?" Twilight questioned.

"I am aware my request is strange, but it must be done this way. I need to make absolutely sure. It is of utmost importance this promise becomes fulfilled," Obsidian explained.

"Wow... you are very serious about this. Okay then, Obsidian. I Pinkie promise I will make your wish come true. Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye," Twilight replied, performing the ritualistic act to seal the promise.

"No, Twilight. This is not enough. Promise me by everything that is dear to you, by Mistress Celestia and by all of Equestria that you will make this request come true," Obsidian insisted with a serious expression.

Twilight became a bit shocked at how extremely serious he was about this. Whatever this request was, it seemed to be of unspeakable importance to him. So far, the black stallion did everything he could to protect her and all of Twilight's friends. She had no reason to doubt his actions anymore and trusted him completely.

"Okay, Obsidan. I swear by everything that is dear to me, by Princess Celestia and by all of Equestria, I will fulfill your request," she promised.

Finally, Obsidian became convinced and let out a sigh of relief. He then refocused Twilight with a mix of seriousness and regret, speaking out his request with a lot of emphasis.

"Twilight Sparkle... I need you... to kill me."


	27. Valētō

Maledictum Insania by Nero Darkard

* * *

Valētō

Original Link:

document/d/1-b4HqdSd_sCBVsh42FSCArYisbD4GB6ktBh53 SLHzEo/edit

**Maledictum Insania**

By Nero Darkard (aka. NeroTheDarklord)

Chapter 29: Valētō

Fifteen seconds of silence passed after Obsidian forced Twilight into promising to murder him. In these fifteen seconds, her mind went in loops to find an explanation for this request. His wish seemed so surreal, she first figured it would be a joke. But then she remembered that Obsidian never made a single joke up until this very day and he looked far too serious for it to be a mere prank.

The purple mare didn't even panic or shout. She just stood there, her expression slowly shifting into one of complete disbelief.

"What?" she asked, her voice unusually calm and focused for what she was just asked to do.

"You heard me right, Twilight Sparkle. I wish for you to end my life, once and for all," the black stallion replied.

"But why?" she continued asking.

Obsidian didn't respond instantly. It seemed as if he was gathering his thoughts to make sure his next words were precise and he would not just speak out something she was not meant to hear.

"You are not supposed to know this, but it is not my main task to guard you and your friends. From the first day on, I am here on a secret mission. Please do not ask me what this mission is. I can not reveal it to you, or anypony. But what I can tell you is... that it is my last," Obsidian explained.

"W... what do you mean by your last?" the purple mare wondered.

"Twilight... I may not look like it, but I am very old... even for a reaper. I am on the final page of my book of death. Very soon, I will reap the last names and then, I myself am meant to die," the reaper continued explaining.

"You're... you're going to die soon? B-but... why didn't you tell us earlier?" Twilight asked.

"This, too, was something neither of you was meant to know. I originally was merely supposed to guard you, execute my mission and then disappear again. Mistress Celestia did not want you and your friends to befriend a reaper and grow emotionally attached to one. But this was before Fluttershy and I fell in love for eachother..." Obsidian proceeded.

"Wait a moment... What about her? Does she know you are going to die?" the purple mare kept asking.

"Yes, but you two are the only ponies I wish to be aware of my oncoming end. Along with the promise, I furthermore request you to keep this a secret, too," the reaper bid.

"Al... alright... I won't tell anypony. But I still don't understand! Why do you want me to kill you?" Twilight asked.

"Twilight... there is a chance that things may not turn out as planned. My death is required and unavoidable. But even in the case that everything concludes as Mistress Celestia planned... Even if I end up not requiring to be reaped in order to die... I just can not take the idea that another foal has to go through a life like mine, because of me," Obsidian explained.

"You want me to kill you so I turn into a reaper by tradition instead of letting a child turn into one by fate?" the purple mare analyzed.

"Equidem," the black stallion responded, "as I said, it is a big favor. I can not leave this world knowing I repeated my own fate on another innocent soul... I promised to you that I should do everything I can to prevent Fluttershy from becoming a reaper and I mean to keep this promise. Not just merely for the promise itself, but for that I could never do this to her... This is why I ask you, Twilight Sparkle. You have not only defeated Despair, but also your own inner demon. From now on, it will be much harder for Maledictum Insania to affect you. Furthermore, should you become a reaper, you will lose your emotions and get trained in self-control. You will make for an incredibly powerful reaper this way."

Twilight slowly started shaking as she now realized which consequences her promise would have. She wasn't sure if the shaking came out of fear, panic or anger he tricked her into this. But she knew which opinion she had for his plan.

"You know what? No! I won't do this! You got some nerves, forcing me into this promise! Don't you think I've been through enough by now?" Twilight replied.

"We all have to make sacrifices at some point. Equestria needs you. Although Mistress Celestia would highly disagree with this promise too, it is a matter of fact that we need a powerful unicorn like you to guard the land. With the reaper curse, your lifespan will extend to hundreds of years and since you mean a lot to my mistress, it might just be that she grants you special conditions, allowing you to keep living with your friends even as a reaper," Obsidian tried to explain.

"Keep living with my friends?! What kind of life would that be? I would live longer than any of them! I would be forced to watch all of them grow old and die long before me! Just the idea is more than I can take... And besides: me and killing ponies? Never! I could never do such a thing!" Twilight responded.

Obsidian focused the purple mare, his face showing a mix of seriousness and sadness.

"So you think it is more justified to let a helpless, innocent foal turn into a killer and rob it of its future?" he questioned.

"No! Of course not! I mean... you just need to find somepony else to kill you! I can't do it! I can't kill one of my own friends!" Twilight stated.

"There is nopony else suitable to become a reaper. In a time of crisis like this, we need to make sure the reaper curse remains in capable hooves. You are the only one-" the reaper started again, but became interrupted by Twilight.

"I said no! I can't! I just can't! I'm sorry, Obsidian! As noble as your intentions may be, I can't do it!" she shouted.

Silence filled the library again. The black stallion's face showed barely any expression anymore, but his eyes revealed that he felt deep guilt, disappointment and sadness. He shortly bowed down to Twilight, turned around and slowly walked back to the front door.

"You promised it, Twilight. Should the worst case happen and I am forced to ask somepony to perform the Tradition with me, I will come back to you and plead to make you keep your promise. I trust you, Twilight Sparkle. Please, do not make me regret trusting you."

With these words, Obsidian left again.

Another month passed, which was filled with sadness for Twilight Sparkle, Obsidian Shards and Fluttershy, as only they knew that the reaper would soon be no more.

The couple spent as much time as possible together, trying to make the best out of the time they still had left. Yet, it just wasn't the same as before. The sad thoughts of Obsidians approaching death were constantly present, which was especially hard for Fluttershy to take. Soon, she would be alone again. This knowledge increased Obsidians feelings of guilt.

Twilight, too, became very sad each time she saw the black stallion. Despite the fact that she was still a bit angered about him forcing her into such a radical promise, she now often spent a bit of time each day thinking about it. The purple mare wondered... would it really be necessary to kill him? Was either decision, to refuse following his request or to fulfill the promise the right one? Was she really not capable of ending a friend's life when he wished for it? She didn't know.

Finally, summer reached its peak again. While the days were very enjoyable for the rest of the villagers, things seemed to be much grayer for the three friends. Despite the wonderful weather, none of them could really be happy, knowing what would happen soon. Ultimately, the reaper received the notification he waited for a whole year now.

It was evening already when Obsidian found and read the letter, which somepony seemed to have put underneath his cursed basement door. He knew precisely what would happen next and how he had to act.

The black stallion spoke to Fluttershy, telling her he had to leave for another night patrol around Ponyville. But the truth was that he had to meet up with a very specific pony.

After ten minutes, he finally arrived at the secret hideout.

"Salvē."

"Hi!"

"You wished to speak to me?"

"Yep! It's harvesting time again! I need new ingredients!"

"Very well. Then who shall it be this time?"

Obsidian already knew the answer, but he had to act clueless in order not to arouse suspicion.

"I haven't calculated the next number yet. I wanted you to be present!"

"I see. Then I shall observe."

Two minutes of silence passed while several notes were made and calculated using an abacus. Then, it all came down to one number.

"Oh wow! Obsidian! Look who's next!"

As the reaper recognized the number, he realized that Mistress Celestia was correct. Everything came as she predicted it. The strings of destiny had been woven.

"How do you plan to work it out this time?"

"Well, for her, I need to make some special preparations. This will take me all night, but I'm sure its worth it! I've been waiting sooooo long for this day! I can't wait!"

"I suppose you wish for me to lure her here then?"

"Yep!"

"When do you wish her to arrive?"

"At three would be perfect!"

"Bene. It shall be done."

"I'm so glad I can count on you, Obsidian! See you tomorrow!"

"Valē"

Today was the day. The day on which Obsidian would conclude his mission and reap the two most important names in his life: the last two.

It started out as a day like every other. The black stallion had breakfast with Fluttershy. Then they went to Ponyville to meet up with the others. They all united at the marketplace. Only Pinkie Pie couldn't come. She had to take care of Sugarcube Corner.

Obsidian tried to act as usual, but it was very hard for him. He knew, the past sixteen years all revolved around this day. Everything depended on him doing his job now and leading things to the conclusion required.

Suddenly, the black stallion was snapped out of his thoughts by Rainbow Dash, tapping on his shoulder.

"Hey, O! Are you up for another race? Or do you give up now that I defeated you two times in a row?" she wondered.

"Certainly not. I accept your challenge," the reaper replied.

"Oh, Rainbow. Will ya ever have enough of racin'?" Applejack wondered.

"Are you kidding me, AJ? Racing is my life! Obsidian is the perfect training partner! If I can defeat him, I can defeat anypony!" the athletic Pegasus explained.

"That might be very true," Obsidian agreed and jumped in position. "My friends, I have a few things to take care of today. Fluttershy, I will return home this afternoon."

"Okay! See you later, my love!" Fluttershy replied.

"Ready, O?" Rainbow Dash wondered, also jumping in position.

"Ready," he answered.

"Alright. Three, two, one, go!"

Obsidian did not go all out during this race. He allowed Rainbow Dash to win, but only narrowly to not make it obvious. He figured that he should do this for her in their very last race.

"Yes! Ow yeah! I beat an elder reaper three times in a row! Now if that's not Wonderbolt standard, then I don't know anymore!" Dash celebrated.

Their goal was a cloud this time. Obsidian just sat there, smiling lightly while he watched Rainbow Dash cheer. Although he originally only started racing her in order to gain her trust, he now realized he would miss their races. Like everything else, the romantic hours with Fluttershy, the magic training with Twilight, the conversations with Applejack and Rarity and the parties of Pinkie Pie, these races have become part of his life. His only soothing thought was that he would not have a lot of time left to miss all this.

Rainbow leaned back and relaxed on the cloud. The reaper continued staring at her, sunken in thoughts. He knew what she would be going through today and he would be the one causing it to happen. He had to deliver the message to her. Obsidian felt guilty for doing this to her, but there was no turning back now. This event was simply too important and he was simply too loyal to his mistress to withdraw now. The black stallion figured he should have one final conversation with her.

"Rainbow Dash..." he started.

"Yes, O?" she replied.

"You really want to become a Wonderbolt?" he asked.

"What a question! Of course! I've been practising to become one my whole life now!" she answered.

"But you do realize that such a title is heavily fought for. You have many competitors and all of them are similarly talented as you are," Obsidian stated.

"I don't know about you reapers, but for an athlete, it's completely normal to have a lot of competition. It is part of the whole fun to show the world that, no matter what is thrown at you, you will do your best and surpass everypony else. You have to have confidence in yourself! And I tell you, O: I am absolutely sure I got the stuff to be a Wonderbolt and I will prove to the entire world that I can do it!" Rainbow explained.

"I see..." he spoke in response.

Rainbow Dash certainly had it in her. If anypony was worthy becoming a Wonderbolt, it was her. Obsidian felt guilty, but now was the time to tell her.

"Rainbow... Pinkie Pie wishes you to pay her a visit at Sugarcube Corner at three o'clock," he spoke.

"Huh? Where's that now coming from, O? I haven't seen her all day," Dash stated.

"I do not know what she has planned. I am merely supposed to inform you," Obsidian lied.

"Alright then. Gee, I wonder what she's planning this time. She's so random..." the athletic mare spoke.

A few minutes of silence passed while Dash still recovered from their race and they watched the ponies down on the streets below them. Then Rainbow broke the silence.

"Can I ask you something personal?" she wondered.

"Certainly," Obsidian replied.

"Well... do you think Pinkie is sometimes a little bit... creepy?" Dash wondered.

"What makes you say this?" the reaper asked back.

"She is always so hyper. I got no idea where she gets that energy from! Sometimes, she's creeping me out a little bit. But hey, don't let her know I said that, okay?" the athletic mare requested.

"You know me, Rainbow Dash. I will take the secrets you entrust me with in my grave," Obsidian explained. "To answer your question: no. I do not think there is anything creepy about Pinkie Pie."

"Yeah... you're right, O. What's there supposed to be creepy about a funny, bouncy party machine?" Rainbow Dash agreed.

Another minute of silence passed. The message was now delivered and things will go their predestined way without any further interference necessary by him. Rainbow got up again and stretched her limbs.

"Anyway, I gotta check on the weather now and practise a bit more. Valē, Obsidian!" she spoke and lifted into the sky. The athletic mare was already far away when the reaper finally gave his quiet response.

"No, Rainbow Dash... This time... it _is_ Valētō..."

So there he was. The air was warm, the sun was shining, and all of Ponyville was having a glorious day. All of the villagers seemed to have somewhere specific to be, and so did Obsidian. He had to prepare for the things happening in about four hours.

The reaper was not sure what he was supposed to think or feel while he flew back to Fluttershy's cottage. Upon arrival, Obsidian realized that the yellow mare was still out with the rest of her friends. As much as he would have loved to spend just a bit more time with her, Obsidian had to meditate. Despite all preparations, there was a chance he would have to fight if he wasn't fast enough.

"I can't believe you really are going to pull this off, Obsidian. I guess you are not as soft as I thought after all," Odd Cirs suddenly commented.

"It is my duty... it is my mission... it must be done. This has to happen, no matter what the cost," the reaper replied.

"Heh. You really are fun to be around. Just the moment one thinks to know you, you blast out another surprise!" the voice analyzed.

"Odd Cirs... even you should know that today is not a suitable day for a conversation," the reaper commented.

"Ah, I guess you're right. I'll let you be. We have plenty of time to talk after this thing is over," Odd Cirs concluded.

After that, the voice disappeared again and Obsidian went downstairs to meditate.

The hours have passed, but Obsidian just couldn't fully concentrate. His mind jumped back to Rainbow Dash over and over again. It was forty minutes past three now. The black stallion could only imagine what was happening in Sugarcube Corner right now. Yet, he could do nothing to prevent this.

No. There was nothing that could be done anymore. If this event wouldn't happen, all preparations and sacrifices of the past sixteen years would have been wasted.

Obsidian could only wait now and scan through his notes. After a while, he stopped and walked over to the two skulls of his parents, sinking in thoughts again as he stared.

This just didn't feel right. He knew how important this was, but it still didn't feel right to betray the keepers of harmony like this. It was far not the first time he had been cold and heartless to somepony in order to fulfill his missions. But this time, it was very personal.

His mind drifted back to the night he gifted Rainbow Dash the cursed Dreamcatcher he created. Until today, she never found out what it truly was doing to her and the last time they were talking about her nightmare as well was months ago. It seemed like she had forgotten about it.

But Obsidian didn't forget. He remembered every last word she revealed to him. Now that he thought about it, the whole procedure sounded rather short. Suddenly, it came to the black stallion.

Yes, it had to happen. But he couldn't do it. He couldn't allow it to end like this and destiny itself was aware of this fact from the very beginning. The mission had to be completed, but Obsidian could not let the events happening at Sugarcube Corner at this very moment come to their final conclusion. He had to do something, even if he risked everything. His conscience just wouldn't allow him to sit back and let Pinkamena do her part.

The reaper made his decision. He quickly put all his notes back in place and ran back upstairs. He had no idea what would happen if he interfered now, but he was willing to pay any price.


	28. Anagram

Maledictum Insania by Nero Darkard

* * *

Anagram

Original Link:

document/d/1WLjDuKlO77m3ykbCbVY1KJBr1B1 d1ZKhdNr8bdkjp8I/edit

**Maledictum Insania**

By Nero Darkard (aka. NeroTheDarklord)

Chapter 30: Anagram

"Obsidian is gone?" Twilight wondered. "What do you mean he's gone?"

"I don't know! He's not home!" Fluttershy replied.

"Darling, calm down. He might just be patrolling or hunting demons again," Rarity figured.

"Rarity... When he says he will be back at a certain time, he always comes at that time. It is very unusual for him to be this late!" Fluttershy argued.

"Just wait a bit, sugarcube. He'll come back eventually. It's not the first time he'd gone hiddin' in the shadows," Applejack stated.

"No, Applejack. This time is different. He went away without telling me. He is in trouble! I just know it!" the yellow mare responded.

"What makes you so sure of that?" Twilight wondered.

"I... I can't really explain it. There is a special connection between us. Since he taught me how to deal with darkness, I can sense several things more. We just have to find him!" Fluttershy insisted.

"Gee, Fluttershy! He's a big, strong warrior! He can take care of himself, as ya know! Why do ya panic so much?" Applejack wondered.

"Because... because..." the yellow mare started.

She was well aware the black stallion didn't have much time left. Fluttershy feared that she would not be able to be there when his final hour would come. Despite how much it would hurt her, she wanted to be by his side when the moment came. Yet, just like Twilight, she promised to not tell anypony else about his approaching end. She loved and trusted him just too much to break this promise. Fluttershy refocused her friends with and expression of desperation they didn't know from her.

"Can we just look for him, please?" she begged with tears in her eyes.

"Oh my stars, darling... You're really worried, aren't you?" Rarity asked.

Fluttershy just nodded, trying to put herself together again.

"Well, Fluttershy knows Obsidian better than all of us together. If she says something is wrong, then we should trust her word. Let's go get Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash, then we will start looking for him. We will meet again at the marketplace in two hours, should the search be fruitless," Twilight suggested.

"Roger that! C'mon Rarity!" Applejack spoke and started running off with the fashion diva into search for their two friends.

Twilight was about to go as well when Fluttershy spoke up again.

"Twilight...Wait a moment, please..." she requested.

"Yes, Fluttershy?" Twilight asked.

"You know why I'm so worried, right? He wants you to do it... The Tradition...right?" the yellow mare asked.

"So he told you... Well... yes," Twilight replied.

"Are you... going to do it?" Fluttershy wondered.

"I don't know... He got the right intentions, but I don't know if I could kill a friend. Also... I'm really scared of what I'd become... But the thing I fear the most is hurting you, Fluttershy. I know you really love him with all your heart... I don't want to risk our friendship," the purple mare replied.

A moment of silence passed, the two mares staring at the ground with thoughtful and depressed faces.

"This isn't fair... This just isn't fair. I've finally found a stallion for myself and now he's going to die..." Fluttershy spoke, a tear rolling down her face. "I... I just wanted to tell you that I won't be mad at you if you do it... Obsidian always has a reason for his actions and if he asks you for such a thing, then that too has a reason."

"Thank you... this makes it easier for me... Anyway, let's go find him!" Twilight stated.

The yellow mare nodded in agreement. Then, they too went searching.

Two hours of search passed. It was getting dark and the group met up at the marketplace again. By now, they all had worry written on their faces.

"Well? Any success?" Twilight asked.

"Nope, sorry. By the way, have y'all seen Pinkie and Rainbow? Ah just can't find 'em," Applejack wondered.

"No. I didn't see Rainbow since she went racing with Obsidian and I haven't seen Pinkie all day," Fluttershy stated.

"I also didn't have any luck in finding any of them. What about you, Rarity?" Twilight asked.

"Well Rainbow doesn't seem to be at home. I went to her cloud house and called for her several times. I even asked another Pegasus to fly up and see if she's there, but he said there was only a turtle," Rarity explained.

"Sheesh. I've been at Sugarcube Corner, but the Cakes said Pinkie wasn't home. Where are they? It's like they just disappeared!" Applejack stated.

"D-d-do you think Slendermane returned to Ponyville?" Fluttershy asked with a shaky voice.

"With the reapers around and the third corrupted star coming, not very likely. But something is definitely going on!" Twilight stated.

"Obsidian disappearing is one thing. But Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash? Maybe we should ask Derpy to help us search for them," Rarity suggested.

"Good idea, Rarity. Don't worry, Fluttershy. We will keep searching until we find them! Let's go, girls! We haven't been in Everfree Forest yet!" Twilight stated.

"Oh, I just hope they are alright..." the yellow mare worried.

Despite the best efforts and even with the support of Derpy Hooves, the group couldn't find their missing friends. Obsidian, though, was never far away from them the whole time. He spent the entire day running and hiding from an enemy chasing after him. An enemy so strong that even he would have difficulties in a battle against it, although it was no demon.

It was already late at night when the reaper had to leave his cover and ran through Whitetail Wood. He was still being chased. Obsidian knew it would have consequences if he interfered and now he had to deal with them. He was not sure what to do. The black stallion could not just stop and face his enemy. He knew it was at least as stealthy as he was and also very combat trained. Running away was no option either. From this one, it was impossible to escape.

While the black stallion tried to come up with a plan, a familiar voice started bothering him.

"Obsidian. We need to talk," Odd Cirs spoke.

"Not now," Obsidian replied, still running.

"Yes, now. This is our last chance," the voice insisted.

"You are planning to leave me? That is only to my advantage," the reaper stated coldly.

"I'm not going anywhere unless you finally figure out my name," Odd Cirs replied.

"As I said. Not now. I have to deal with this first. She is still closely behind us," Obsidian explained.

"Oh, you need time? You can get time! She will have to wait. This is more important now," the voice stated.

A bright light appeared around the reaper. A moment later, he found himself on the other end of the forest.

"You possess teleporting abilities?!" the reaper spoke in surprise.

"Of course I do! I can do much more than that! Or well, at least I used to be able to," Odd Cirs stated.

"Why did you wait to use your powers until now? This is not the right moment, Odd Cirs! We must not lose her and she must not lose track of us!" the reaper explained.

"Ah, you know her, Obsidian. She will find us, no matter what. This just buys us some time, nothing more," the voice spoke.

Obsidian just remained silent and made an angered expression. He really had much more important things to do than to deal with this strange voice. In all the time they spent together, Obsidian never cared for Odd Cirs enough to even think about him much.

"To answer your question: I was unable to use my powers until you know what happened," Odd Cirs answered suddenly.

This statement made the reaper's eyes go wide open and change his expression to a shocked one.

"You have a connection to the keepers of harmony?" he asked.

"You could say that! I met them in person! They are the reason why I am what I am now," Odd Cirs answered.

This just changed everything. All the time, the voice held back informations which might have been important for his mission. Odd Cirs just waited for the right moment and toyed with Obsidian the whole time. Now, the reaper just had to know it.

"Who are you truly, Odd Cirs?" the reaper wondered.

"As I said, you have to find that out. Since this is your last chance, you really should get to it now, Obsidian," the voice stated.

The reaper figured that he would not stop bothering him until this mystery was solved anyway. So he sunk into his thoughts, gathering all the informations he had about Odd Cirs. This, though, proved to be not very much. All Obsidian clearly knew was that Odd Cirs somehow depended on him and needed him for his own plan.

The strangest thing about this voice was how it named itself, though. Odd Cirs. Who would come up with such a name? Obsidian had to admit that something was curious about this name. It was strangely familiar, but he just couldn't tell in what way.

"So did you enjoy betraying your own friends, Obsidian?" Odd Cirs wondered.

"Silēns es..." the reaper growled lightly.

"Well, although this is not usually my thing, I really enjoyed it. I hate those six ponies! They ruined everything!" the voice stated.

Never before has Odd Cirs spoken out a personal dislike about the keepers of harmony. It was clear to Obsidian that he was giving out hints now. It didn't quite dawn on the reaper yet. Why was this name so familiar? And what business did he have with the six mares?

Odd Cirs began to chuckle a bit. He seemed to be excited and amused about the fact that Obsidian finally tried to figure out who he was.

"The answer is a curious thing,

no one knows what it will bring.

But if you want to find out more,

you have to think back into lore.

And to stop making your head revolve,

an anagram you have to solve," the voice suddenly started rhyming.

More hints for Obsidian. It seemed like Odd Cirs really wanted to get this dealt with now.

The reaper tried to put it all together: a connection to the keepers of harmony, a mark left in pony history and an anagram.

An anagram? Was he hinting on his name? Was that the reason it always sounded so strange? How did all this fit together?

Obsidian started rearranging the letters of the voice's name in his head. He tried to get a first and last name out of it, but he came up with nothing that would make sense or sound familiar. So the reaper began mixing up all the letters to try to create a single word.

"Well, although I don't like the keepers of harmony very much, I have to say Pinkie Pie was a personal favorite of mine. We both had a lot in common. Like how much we enjoyed a good laugh and were quite chaotic. Don't you think so too, Obsidian?" Odd Cirs wondered.

It seemed as if the voice was expecting the black stallion to understand now. Indeed, it started getting through to him now, filling his mind with more and more shock as he put the things together.

Laughing, chaotic personality... Obsidian figured out the voice's anagram.

"Yes. You two had several things in common, Discord," the reaper answered.

The voice began to laugh out loudly and the wind started blowing in circles around the reaper. As the laughter filled the air, it also seemed to fill the wind with small, lightly glowing particles that clustered together more and more. Finally, the spirit of chaos and disharmony appeared right in front of the reaper. But something was strange about Discord. He was white and seethrough. This, though, didn't surprise Obsidian much.

"It is about time you finally figured it out! I really started getting bored being just a shapeless voice!" Discord stated.

"It is not like you are a lot more in this form either," Obsidian countered with a despise filled expression.

"So you got it all figured out now, haven't you?" Discord asked.

"Equidem. I understand. You have been purified by the elements of harmony once before. No creature of chaos, evil or disharmony can possibly survive a second purification. Your body did not just turn back into stone. You lost your grip on it entirely. You are nothing but a spirit anymore," Obsidian explained.

"Well, I've always been the spirit of chaos and disharmony. That's nothing new. But you are right. Without my draconequus body, I shouldn't technically exist anymore. But you know what, Obsidian? There still is chaos and disharmony in this land, even without my influence! Just enough to keep me existing in my spirit form," Discord stated.

"Yet I do not understand why you chose to follow me of all creatures," Obsidian spoke.

"Oh, I didn't choose anything! I was forced to stick around you! You for some reason were the only being I could continue existing around. I myself didn't really understand why for quite a while," the spirit explained.

"Existence... a strange word for you to use to describe your status. How does it feel to basically not really exist anymore? How does it feel to once have been a mighty creature and now being nothing more but a poltergeist?" the reaper started mocking.

Discords face became serious and displeased, only to slide into a mischievous smile moments later.

"You are one to say such a thing, Obsidian. You are not a single bit better. You are just as helplessly depending on destiny and empty on the inside as I am," the spirit countered.

Obsidian looked to the ground. Discord got him there. Despite the reapers best efforts, he didn't have the ability to change destiny and only Fluttershy would know even better than Discord how much this one year made him question his entire existence.

"Anyways, I think I finally found out why I had to stay around you," Discord continued.

"I suppose you want to share your knowledge with me," the reaper figured, rather observing the surroundings than honoring him with a glance.

"Oh, Obsidian. I've been your loyal companion for one year and you still couldn't care less for me?" Discord wondered.

The black stallion started getting angry now. He stomped on the ground and focused the spirit of chaos and disharmony, showing his fangs.

"Why would I ever care for one of Mistress Celestia's greatest enemies?" he asked back.

"Because we are just the same! You and I are bringers of chaos and disaster! Just your ways are more final and brutal! And besides: you can't quite claim to have been the most loyal to your mistress lately," Discord explained.

"I am not like you, Discord. You better stop these insults!" Obsidian growled.

"Haha! What do you want to do? As you said yourself, I don't really exist anymore! You are more like me than you want to believe, Obsidian. And exactly that's why I could only continue existing around you," the spirit stated.

"What do you mean?" the reaper wondered.

"There always will be chaos and disharmony. Even if I should stop existing, chaos will always go on. You are a reaper, Obsidian. Maybe even the best of all. You spread chaos and disharmony not with powerful magic, but with your scythe. Although you won't live for very long anymore, you still make a very capable follower of my work. Maybe I can even get you to see that demons aren't so bad after all!" Discord explained.

"Has Maledictum Insania affected you now as well, Discord? Have you grown so insane that you do not see all the blood these creatures spill?" Obsidian wondered.

"Of course, they make quite a mess. I don't usually agree in killing ponies either and torturing them in a level as they do, but let's face it, Obsidian. I'm not quite in the position that allows me to complain and choose what chaos I prefer. Chaos is chaos. Soon, you will understand what I mean. When you see the things through discorded eyes," the spirit spoke.

"Discorded ey-" the reaper started, but became unable to continue.

He felt Discord placing a finger on top of his head and casting the same spell on him he used for the keepers of harmony. A magical wave started washing over Obsidian and he could feel how the magic tried to rearrange his mind, causing him to get very dizzy and closing his eyes.

"I will make you my successor, if you want to or not! With this spell, you don't only get my last remaining powers, but will become the monster I always wanted you to be!" Discord stated laughing while his magic affected the reaper.

The spirit kept on laughing loudly while he watched his corrupting magic wander over the reaper. Finally, the spell was done. Due to Obsidian already being entirely black, Discord couldn't quite tell if it worked. Then, the reaper opened his eyes again. If the spell would have worked, his red eye should have turned gray now. But it still glowed red. Nothing visually changed on the reaper, confusing Discord deeply.

Obsidian slowly lifted his head. His expression hadn't been this empty for a long time. Then he began to speak.

"Your magic does not work on me, Discord. Nothing has changed... besides one thing," Obsidian stated.

"Huh? What thing?" Discord wondered.

"I now understand... I know why your discording spell failed on me... You can not turn a creature any darker that already is pitch black down to the very soul... I already embody disharmony in all its ways... I do not care for jokes and am greedily devouring ponies. I am a liar and traitor who makes his own friends suffer. And although I am powerful, I do not have the power to change what I am and what I do... Seriousness, greed, dishonesty, disloyalty, cruelty and powerlessness... I already am a monster..." Obsidian explained slowly, his expression drifting more and more into sadness.

Discord was speechless. He never encountered anypony able to withstand his magic, but Obsidian's explanation made sense. There was no way to corrupt him any further. The black stallion lifted his head again, focusing the spirit.

"Are we done now?" he asked.

"I guess," Discord replied.

"Good. Now excuse me, but I got ponies to kill," Obsidian explained and turned around.

Suddenly, Discord started laughing again.

"Oho! Wow! Just wow, Obsidian! You surpass all my expectations! You will make for a great follower! You might not have much time left, but I'm pretty sure you will put my powers into good use until then! Now go, Obsidian! Finish your mission and leave our mark of chaos on history again!" Discord motivated.

After saying that, the spirit of chaos and disharmony was done with his work. He gave the last tiny portion of power he had left to Obsidian and nothing was left to keep him in this world. The spirit slowly faded away, laughing while he did so.

"Yes. I am a monster. But not like you, Discord. I am not like you," the reaper spoke to himself.

Now, Obsidian knew what he had to do in order to deal with his stalker. He began to run again, but this time towards the one chasing him. He understood that the only way to win against this enemy was by losing.


	29. Mission Complete

Maledictum Insania by Nero Darkard

* * *

Mission Complete

Original Link:

document/d/1HWz8WiPVGhcXUaqNSYURr_uYY5m9E50xVxPZB2_Qyjo/edit

**Maledictum Insania**

By Nero Darkard (aka. NeroTheDarklord)

Chapter 31: Mission Complete

The keepers of harmony spent the entire night searching for their missing friends without success. Even with Derpy's help, there was no trace of them. It was without question now that something must have happened. Eventually, the group had to admit that they were all too drained to keep searching and went home to sleep.

Two more days passed without any sign of life from the three missing friends. Fluttershy feared for the worst. She figured Obsidian's time had come and he hid himself somewhere very hard to find to die and both Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie went searching for him. The truth, though, was a lot different.

It was the third day now after the three disappeared mysteriously. Twilight was getting ready for another round of search when somepony knocked at her door. She instantly opened it with her magic, hoping it would be Obsidian. Although it was not the black stallion standing on the other side, it was a big surprise for her none the less.

"Shining Armor!" the purple mare exclaimed. "What a pleasant surprise!"

"Hi there, Twily. It's good to see you, little sis'," he replied, friendly but serious.

"Is something wrong? Is Cadence with you?" Twilight wondered.

"No. She's busy with her duties in Canterlot," her brother answered.

"Well, why don't you come in? Can I offer you something? Tea? Cookies? A sandwich maybe?" the purple mare offered.

"Twily... as much as I'm happy to see you again and as much as I'd love to just talk with you, I have to tell you I'm here on duty,"Shining Armor stated.

"On duty? Did something happen?" the purple mare wondered.

"I'm pretty sure you should know that even better than me. We got a notification that some of your friends went missing," Shining Armor replied.

"Really? By whom? I thought the royal guards were only responsible for matters of national security," Twilight wondered.

"It is a matter of national security. Your reaper friend Obsidian Shards told us all about it," the white stallion replied.

"Obsidian?! You found him? What about the others?" Twilight asked.

"Yes. We found them. And this is why I'm here. Let's go get your other friends. You need to hear the official announcent," her brother stated.

"I don't quite follow. What's going on? What did Obsidian tell you?" Twilight wondered.

"Just come, sis'," Shining Armor requested.

Twilight was pretty confused. If the royal guards were able to find her missing friends, why was this a matter of national security?

The purple mare lead her brother around the village, gathering the rest of her friends. After they united, the four mares were brought in front of Sugarcube Corner.

The sweets shop was surrounded by dozens of royal guards, blocking any possible way in. Naturally, this sight attracted a lot of curious ponies, but none were given any information.

Next to the front door was the Cake family, apparently talking to a cloaked black stallion. The four mares instantly recognized him.

"Obsidian!" they shouted, running towards him.

Fluttershy ran ahead and embraced the reaper, crying in relief to see him again. Obsidian, though, remained silent, coughing from the sudden hug.

"Obsidian! What is going on?" Twilight wondered.

Her question was met with silence. The reaper stood motionless, apparently looking down to the ground, coughing out dark particles every now and then.

"Mommy? Daddy? Where's Pinkie?" Pumpkin Cake wondered.

"She is... she went traveling, Pumpkin," Carrot Cake replied.

Now, the focus of all the mares switched to mister and misses Cake.

"Traveling?" Applejack asked.

"Oh dear... they don't know it, yet," Cup Cake analyzed.

"Know what?" Rarity wondered.

Now, even the Cakes became silent.

"When will she be back?" Pound Cake asked.

"We don't know..." Cup Cake answered.

This whole situation was hard to understand for any of the four mares. Judging from the large deployment of royal guards, something very big must have happened. Yet, nopony knowing what was going on wanted to speak about it. Finally, Shining Armor stepped in front of the crowd and began to speak.

"Attention, ponies! Sugarcube Corner has become a crime scene. The sweets shop will remain closed until further notice. We are still investigating, so we ask for your understanding that we can't give out any information about what happened. Just stay calm. The situation is under control now," he exclaimed.

This announcement awoke uneasy mumbling in the crowd. But the keepers of harmony were even more unsettled.

"A crime scene? Did somepony get hurt?" Rarity worried.

Finally, Obsidian broke his muteness and responded.

"Nopony who was not meant to get hurt," he spoke weakly with a very rough voice, coughing again after he finished speaking.

"What's that supposed to mean? What the hay is goin' on, Obsidian?" Applejack wondered with a worried and angered tone in her voice.

The reaper became silent once again, just coughing a few times.

"My love... what happened to Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash? Did you see them?" Fluttershy asked.

"The less you know, the better. Just do not expect to see them again... ever..." he replied coldly.

"What the... what are you saying, Obsidian?! What happened to them? Where did they go without telling us first?" Twilight wondered.

Once more, the reaper denied to answer. He kept on staring to the ground and coughing. Acting like he didn't hear this question, he turned his head over to the Cakes.

"Are you ready to leave?" he wondered.

"I guess we are. We got all our personal belongings in the cart... By Celestia... I'm so glad it's finally over," Carrot Cake spoke.

"You are leaving Ponyville? But why?" Fluttershy wondered.

"We have to, deary. After all this, there is no way we could keep living in Ponyville. Too many bad memories and after what happened, I am sure the ponies here won't forgive us or ever trust us again. We have to open a new sweets shop in Fillydelphia," Cup Cake answered.

"Is Pinkie there?" Pumpkin Cake wondered.

"No, Pumpkin. She went somewhere else. But don't worry. She will get a letter, telling her where we moved," her father lied in order to protect the little filly from the truth.

"You have kept your part of the arrangement, mister and misses Cake. You have proven yourself to Equestria, so Mistress Celestia will keep her part as well. By the power granted to me, I hereby declare all your past connections and actions for null and void," Obsidian spoke, his voice getting rougher and rougher the longer he spoke, ending in him coughing heavily a few times.

"Thank you... thank you so much," Carrot Cake replied, sighing in relief.

Meanwhile, Twilight started getting angry.

"Hey! Stop ignoring me, Obsidian!" she shouted.

"Me paenitet," the reaper apologised and turned his head back to the group.

"Do you have any idea how worried we were the past three days? We've been looking for you, Pinkie and Rainbow every day from dawn to sundown! You can't just sit there, knowing precisely what's going on and not telling us anything! Where is Pinkie Pie? Where is Rainbow Dash? What does this all have to do with Sugarcube Corner and the Cakes leaving?" Twilight insisted to know.

Again, the reaper lowered his glance to the ground and remained silent. That was enough for Twilight. If he wouldn't spill the beans on his own, she would make him speak.

"Obsidian Shards, I order you to tell me what happened!" she spoke out, half yelling.

Shining Armor instantly turned around to her sister. He knew she had authority over the reaper and by giving him this order, he was forced to speak. The white stallion stepped next to his sister.

"Twily... some things should better remain unknown. Obsidian Shards: as captain of the royal guards, I give you the authority to reject this command," he spoke.

"Wha... what?" was all Twilight could say now.

She was stunned to hear that even her own brother tried to cover this incident up and hide things from her. The purple mares eyes jumped between Obsidian and Shining Armor, looking at them both in disbelief.

"Captain... I suppose I would not be able to hide it from them anyway. With your agreement, I would like to take Twilight Sparkle inside and show her what had happened... Only Twilight Sparkle," Obsidian requested.

Shining Armor focused his sister. He could see the wild mix of emotions in her eyes. Anger, worry and a huge confusion. He knew she wouldn't stop looking for answers until she found out what she wanted to know. It would be better if somepony explained it to her, he figured.

"Twily... Sister... this is something nopony should see or even know. But I know you and I know you are strong enough to take this," he spoke, then turned his head back to the black stallion. "Alright, Obsidian. Take her inside and show her. Guards! Make space for the reaper and my sister! They are allowed to enter!"

Instantly, the guards stepped aside and opened a path to the front door. As Twilight was about to head inside, she was stopped by Carrot Cake.

"Twilight. One thing before you go inside..." he spoke.

"Yes, Mr. Cake?" Twilight wondered.

"We... we never wanted this. Any of this. We had no option. Cup Cake and I just wanted to live a normal life and protect our foals. We haven't done anything illegal, but this also wasn't entirely lawful either. I know, it's asked for too much to say 'please don't judge us for this', but I just want you to keep in mind that we did everything we could in our... special situation. We are sorry... very sorry," Carrot Cake explained.

Twilight still didn't quite understand what he was talking about, but figured that it would soon be explained anyway. She just nodded, signaling she understood. Then she went inside the sweets shop.

Obsidian followed her, but stopped at the doorstep. He turned his head back to Fluttershy, giving her a much saying glance. The yellow mare instantly understood what this look meant. He would not come back outside again and was asking for forgiveness.

Fluttershy tried to run towards him, but the guards held her off. She called for him. She struggled to come and embrace him one last time. But it had no use. She was not allowed to enter. She was not allowed to prevent what was going to happen.

The inside of Sugarcube Corner looked like always. Nothing indicated that a crime was committed here, confusing Twilight even more. Obsidian, though, lead her to the kitchen. It was now that Twilight realized something was off. Next to the fridge was a heavy metal door with a broken lock.

"Huh? I never noticed that before," she stated.

"That might be because this door is usually hidden behind panels, which can not be removed unless you know how to," Obsidian explained.

"A hidden door? What's up with that?" Twilight wondered.

"You will understand soon. But before we go inside, I need to warn you. What you are about to see is more horrifying than everything you have seen so far. It will shatter all you believed in. Are you sure you wish to proceed?" Obsidian asked.

"I want answers, Obsidian. I've seen so many horrible things already. I doubt that whatever lies beyond will throw me off any more," the purple mare replied.

"As you wish," Obsidian spoke, bowing down.

Twilight used her magic to open the door. Stairs were behind it, seemingly leading down to a hidden basement. Although the way down was dark and she couldn't see much, she already experienced a dreadful sensation.

The purple mare gathered her courage and started walking, casting a light spell to illuminate the way. The passage down was narrow. Barely wide and tall enough for a full-grown pony. As she reached the bottom, another metal door was in front of her. This one too had a broken lock, as if somepony had destroyed it in order to get through.

The door slowly opened by magic. Although it was just opened by a tiny gap, Twilight instantly became nauseous from the strong smell of decay coming from the other side. This already made the mare question if she wished to proceed, but her curiosity and worry about her friends drove her on.

Finally, she opened the door fully, revealing the interior to her eyes. Twilight became shocked deeply and paralyzed from the sight present to her. It was a torture room. No, much worse than that. It was a torture room filled with macabre decor to theme it like a party room.

Furniture made of bones and pony flesh.

Dried entrails hanging across the room to act as streamers.

Preserved organs filled with helium to be used as balloons.

Countless painted pony skulls hanging on the walls.

Large banners made of pony hide hanging from the ceiling, reading 'Life is a party', written in blood.

Torture instruments were scattered all across the room, most of them blood stained.

And everything... absolutely everything was covered in long dried blood. So long that it even seemed to be layered several times at certain places.

The center of this ghoulish place was a rack. It seemed to have been used just recently, as there was still fresh blood dripping from it.

Twilight was so horrified from the appearance of this room that she failed to analyze it properly. Her eyes just kept jumping from one disturbing thing to the other. It took her a while to finally realize there was something pink in this room.

"Pinkie!" the purple mare shouted out as she finally realized what she was seeing.

She ran over to her friend, who seemed to wear a dress. But as she came closer, she realized Pinkie Pie wasn't moving and was covered in blood. Twilight also realized that this dress was in fact made of cutie marks and Pegasus wings, while Pinkie was also wearing a necklace of unicorn horns. On closer inspection in this dark, morbid room, Twilight realized that Pinkie's face was half missing and her stomach looked like it had been repeatedly pierced by sharp objects. It slowly got through to Twilight: Pinkie Pie was dead.

The purple mare stood in front of the corpse, shaking all over. Her mind had become a lot stronger due to surviving the events around Despair, but she still had huge issues to make sense out of what she was seeing. Twilight felt a strong urge to hug the dead body of Pinkie Pie and cry out loud over her death, but at the same time she was deeply disgusted and horrified, wanting to avoid any contact with the blood or dress.

"Rainbow Dash is here, too," Obsidian announced, his voice still weak and rough.

Twilight turned around, seeing Obsidian dragging the cerulean Pegasus mare out of a corner. She quickly realized that Rainbow seemed unnaturally stiff and was placed on a stand, supported by timber studs. As the purple mare came closer, she could see stitches all across her friend's body and her eyes were dull. Rainbow Dash was dead as well and had been stuffed.

The purple mare's expression began to slide more and more into complete desperation. Tears started rolling down her face as her focus kept on jumping between Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash, not wanting to believe what she was seeing.

Minutes passed while Twilight tried to pull herself together again. The heavy confusion and being completely unable to make sense out of anything intensified the horrors she was seeing a lot. Finally, Twilight stopped crying again and started to speak.

"H...how... how could this happen?" she asked.

Obsidian took a deep breath. He didn't precisely know how to start explaining all this. After all, this was a long story to tell. He decided to begin by handing Twilight a scroll containing the royal seal. She opened it and started reading. It was clearly written by Princess Celestia.

_Dearest Twilight Sparkle, my faithful student,_

_When you are reading this, it means you are now suffering from the consequences of my order given to your friend Obsidian Shards. It fills me with incredible sadness and regret to inform you that I had ordered him to reap two of your best friends: Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie._

_Sadly, this was unavoidable. We have evidence that proves Pinkie, also known as Pinkamena Diane Pie, continued her family traits of kidnapping, torturing and cannibalizing._

_Since she was destined to become the keeper of laughter, she was under immunity of punishment for many years. We couldn't risk losing control over the elements of harmony in case of unexpected disasters. The following years after Nightmare Moon's return had proven my decision correct._

_Now, after thirteen years from when we first gained evidence, we finally reached the point where we could bring her to justice for her despicable crimes, but that again required an incredible sacrifice._

_We had to wait for her to kill Rainbow Dash. When we already lost a keeper of harmony due to unavoidable events, it wouldn't matter anymore if we lost another._

_Both of us, Obsidian Shards and me, had been knowing about this from the very beginning. I can not express how very sorry I am for doing this to you, but I had no choice. Neither did Obsidian. He simply followed my order loyally. I can only hope that, by the time you get and read this letter, you will be able to understand why I acted like I did._

_The decisions I made were paid with blood of innocent ponies, and even that of your friends. I can only hope for your forgiveness._

_Your mentor, Princess Celestia._

As Twilight finished reading, she began to shake again, her eyes growing wide open and her head slowly turning back to the pink corpse.

"P-P-Pinkie w-was... a... a cannibal?" she asked.

"Yes. She has always been. All her life long," Obsidian replied.

"I-I... I... how... why..." Twilight stuttered.

This whole situation had been hard to believe for her to begin with. But now with this knowledge, Twilight completely failed to make any sense out of anything anymore. She just stared at Obsidian, begging for explanation. The reaper nodded in understanding, starting to tell the story of his mission.

"What you are seeing here is the end result of something that rooted in a mission I had to execute sixteen years ago," he started. "Both the Pie bloodline and the Cake bloodline were very infamous amongst those responsible for the security of this land. For hundreds of years, these two families had been suspected to be very weak towards Maledictum Insania, leading them into a form of insanity in which they started torturing and eating other ponies. We never managed to find evidence for their actions, though.

"That was until sixteen years ago. Mistress Celestia finally obtained a clear proof of their actions, enabling us to punish them. Our mistress ordered us to make precise research about each member of both families to prevent any undeserved executions.

"While in the Cake family there were a few members who were not affected by the curse of madness and just ate pony flesh because they were forced to, the Pie family was corrupted thoroughly."

Obsidian stopped as speaking became too difficult for him and he started coughing out dark particles again. He took several deep breaths and then continued.

"Since the obliteration of the Pie bloodline was of very high importance, Mistress Celestia ordered me to systematically hunt them down. It took me five years to find them all.

"The last remaining members were Pinkamena's parents and siblings. I suppose she never spoke about how she got to Ponyville. That might be because she does not remember. The night I discovered her family rock farm and assassinated them, she was still very young.

"Another aspect worth mentioning is that all Pie family members are known to be excellent hunters and fighters. They had been abducting, torturing and killing ponies for such a long time, they developed their own techniques. Even the youngest of them were capable of keeping up with a reaper and even defeat one.

"The battle against her parents and two sisters was very difficult, even for an elder like me. Eventually, I managed to kill them all, but not without getting heavily injured myself.

"Since the farmhouse, where the battle was taking place, was already too heavily damaged with distinctive marks of combat, I decided to let their death look like an accident and set the building on fire."

The reaper paused again. He seemed to have big problems to speak at all, but forced himself to continue. He coughed up more dark particles, gave himself a short recovery break and then continued.

"It was then when I heard a scream. I looked around the house and discovered a small pink filly, hiding in a cupboard in the kitchen. I immediately knew that this would become a big problem.

"My order only extended to the last two adult Pie family members and their two daughters. The reports never spoke about a third daughter. It is supposed that the reapers doing the research on the Pie family never considered Pinkamena as one of them, since she looked a lot different to the rest of her family.

"But there she was. I was not allowed to kill her, so I was forced to save her life and rescue her out of the house I set aflame. In fact, this was the only thing she still remembered of me: saving her life after her parents and sisters died.

"She never saw me fighting and killing them. Only thanks to this, I was able to gain her trust in such a level that she even showed me her darkest secrets."

Obsidian paused again, placing a front hoof on his throat. It was clear to Twilight that he was injured in some way, making this conversation very difficult for him. Yet, she didn't want him to stop. She needed to know all the details that lead to the death of her two friends.

"I knew that Pinkamena had a high chance of becoming a cannibal like the rest of her family. She had been fed with pony flesh for years already and the trauma of losing her family would have further weakened her already very fragile mind.

"I could not just give her to an orphanage or let her get adopted by a regular family. She would end up killing them. I needed to give her to ponies she would never dare to harm, because they were from a befriended cannibal family. I had to give her to the Cakes.

"At this point, Carrot Cake and Cup Cake were amongst the last of the Cake bloodline. Although they were born and raised as cannibals, they were unaffected by Maledictum Insania and wished for nothing more than to just live a normal life. Mistress Celestia pardoned them and allowed them to be with normal ponies under the condition to never eat flesh again and doing everything she asked them to do.

"Back then, they were still under strict observation and it was known to most reapers they started building a sweets shop in Ponyville. They were the best opportunity available. As cannibals fighting their addiction successfully, I figured they would be able to teach Pinkamena how to control her hunger too.

"This, though, turned out to be wrong. Pinkamena was very focused on continuing the traditions of her own family and trained herself in combat, hunting, the arts of torture and Equestria's organization in order to bypass laws and reduce usable evidence to a minimum."

The reaper paused again. His voice started getting very weak now. This time, he gave himself a good minute to recover before continuing.

"Young Pinkamena fell unconscious after I dragged her out of the burning farmhouse. I had to transport her somehow without letting other ponies see what I was doing to avoid getting them suspicious about the pink filly. So I wrapped her into a large piece of cloth I found and ran towards Ponyville in the middle of the night.

"The only pony who had seen me was Big Macintosh. He was just a colt back then. I was forced to ask him if he knew the Cakes and where they could be found. This encounter was something he memorized.

"Not much later that night, I arrived at the front door of the Cakes temporary home. They had been speaking to reapers before, so they knew what they had to expect and do. I informed them about my actions and asked them to adopt Pinkamena.

"Being in their very unusual situation, they did not have much to argue about and took her in, knowing that despite the good relationship between their families, she could turn against them any given time.

"Fortunately, this never happened. Instead, Pinkamena learned that she was in a special position, which allowed her to demand next to everything from the two of them and they could do nothing to stop her. She had free access to all the ingredients they owned and could devour as many sweets as she wished to. Mr. and Mrs. Cake would never try to hold her back. In contrast to Pinkamena, they were nearly defenceless."

Obsidian stopped again, breathing heavily. He needed several minutes more this time before he could carry on.

"The years passed by and Pinkamena grew adult. One of the many things she demanded from the Cakes was the construction of this hidden basement room. Only they and Pinkamena knew about its existence and how it was accessed, leaving even us reapers clueless of her actions for many years.

"We just assumed that Carrot Cake and Cup Cake were successful in teaching her how to fight her alogophagous desires. The truth, though, was that the pink mare dominated them. She made sure that they never attempted to do anything that would be to her disadvantage or would displease her.

"But the Cakes proved their loyalty to Mistress Celestia, taking the humongous risk of informing her about Pinkamena's actions and demands secretly. They told her all about how she used the highly elaborated numbering system of her family.

"It allows her to classify all the ponies known and available to her, giving her a very precise impression which ponies she could abduct, torture, kill and eat without getting uncovered. The system is so well thought through that up until today, nopony ever even noticed that ponies were disappearing around Ponyville. This is how she managed to kill over a hundred ponies without anypony ever noticing anything."

The black stallion halted again, coughing several times heavily. Each cough blasted out a small cloud of tiny black pieces.

"The Cakes also informed Mistress Celestia that she rediscovered one of the greatest tricks of both families.

"The Pies and Cakes originally got their name from their naturally given skills in baking. As they became cannibals, they combined this talent with their macabre desires and sense of humor.

"As all of them, Pinkamena found a way to use pony flesh in sweets to make them taste extraordinarily good, even for the average vegeterian pony. By now, every last pony in Ponyville, no matter if adult, elder or foal, was secretly fed other ponies at least once, merely to give Pinkamena a few twisted jokes.

"You can imagine that she fed pony flesh to all of her friends a lot more often. She always hoped to turn some of them into cannibals as well this way. It is to suspect that each time she provided you sweets, they all contained pony meat."

As if the stench of this room and the gruesome things inside it weren't enough already, Twilight became very sick from the thought that Pinkie Pie tricked her into eating pony flesh several times. Although Sugarcube Corner was generally selling very tasty treats, Pinkie's always seemed to be the best and all of her friends were huge fans of her cupcakes. Knowing now what they were containing, she wondered if she would ever be able to eat sweets again.

"If you put this all together, absolutely everything about Pinkamena's behaviour becomes explainable.

"Eating a lot of sweets alone does not provide a pony enough energy for a hyperactive lifestyle like hers. She got the extra energy from the flesh she feasted on.

"Her habit of covering cupcakes with hot sauce had the reason that it blended out their sweetness and made the flavor of meat resurface.

"The only reason why she even ate sweets in such a quantity was to be able to cope with her addiction for flesh.

"Her random behaviour sprouted out of her random, chaotic mind, influenced by insanity and her inner demon. Born in an insane family, she may have had a weak mind, but in return was able to handle the demon growing inside her for a very long time.

"She tried so hard to gain as many friends as possible and learning as much about them as possible in order to add information to the Pie's numbering system.

"As some villagers might be able to confirm, it was completely impossible to run and hide from her. The years of training made her one of the most dangerous predators of Equestria.

"All the time, she acted as one of the weakest and most helpless of you, but the truth is that for a very long time, she was the most dangerous of you all."

Twilight's mouth slowly fell open and her head turned over to the dead pink mare again. All these years, Pinkie Pie had been acting around them? All these years, they were living with a pony eating beast? How could a pony that was so funny and appeared so innocent be such a heartless monster?

It seemed like now, after so many years, Twilight was finally looking at the true Pinkie Pie. The Pinkie wearing a dress she made out of all her victims. The Pinkie owning a torture room she used very frequently.

Everything Obsidian said made sense, but this all still didn't explain what happened to Rainbow Dash. Twilight's focus turned back to the reaper, telling him to go on.

"Of course, Mistress Celestia's first instinct was to give her the same judgement the rest of her family had received. Since she is the only pony able to read and rewrite the original book of death, she opened it up in order to rearrange destiny to make Pinkamena's death occur soon. But while she read Pinkamena's fate, she realized something was very strange about her.

"Careful as our mistress always is, she asked Lady Truesight to look into Pinkamena's future. It was then that it became clear we could not just murder her.

"This insane pony was destined to become the keeper of laughter. A twisted irony... the pony responsible for countless slow and painful deaths would become the one rescuing all of Equestria from Nightmare Moon.

"Yet, this destiny made sense. Who would possibly be a better bearer of the element of laughter than a pony who laughs stronger, louder and longer than any other pony in the land?" Obsidian questioned.

Again, a few minutes passed while the reaper took a break. Then he continued again.

"Mistress Celestia became furious as she realized there was nothing she could do to stop Pinkamena. If she would have ever become uncovered, nopony would ever trust her again, not only rendering her useless as a keeper of harmony, but also making Equestria completely defenceless.

"Mistress Celestia could do nothing but sit back and watch as she lured one pony after the other into this room, giving them brutal and undeserved deaths. Each time she met Pinkamena, Mistress Celestia had to hold herself together a lot.

"Barely anypony ever evoked as much despise in her as she did. After each encounter with her, Mistress Celestia became so enraged that she spent the rest of the day shouting at us.

"But after she discovered who the six keepers of harmony will be, she finally found a way to bring Pinkamena to justice."

Obsidian stopped again, but this time he summoned his book of death.

"Rainbow Dash. Pegasus. Scheduled to die on the 19th August 1628 at 16:17. Cause of death: Being tortured to death by Pinkamena Diane Pie," he read out loud, then made the book disappear again.

"This is the original date of her death. Mistress Celestia may be able to alter the fade of ponies, but there is no way to extend a pony's life span. The only thing that could have been done was altering destiny to kill her earlier.

"But the demons were aware that the keepers of harmony were normal ponies and, compared to Mistress Celestia, have a much shorter life span. They were just waiting for a chance to kill you and even though this chance never came, due to us guarding you from the shadows, it was still just a matter of time before one of you eventually died, causing ponykind to lose control over the elements of harmony.

"So, Mistress Celestia was forced to maintain this destiny for Rainbow Dash in order to be able to guard all of Equestria for as long as possible. Still, she had to make preparations to ensure, once Rainbow Dash was dead, Pinkamena would follow her quickly.

"This is where my story as one of your friends and bodyguard begins," the black stallion explained.

The last statement shot through Twilight like a bolt. She understood now. That was his secret mission he mentioned to her. That was the true reason he was living with them.

"Since Pinkamena only remembered me as the one who saved her life, it was clear that once she remembered me, she would feel strong sympathy for me. This is why I was selected for this mission.

"Sympathy alone, though, would not be enough for me to catch her off guard so I could kill her swiftly. As it was seen from Rainbow's destiny, she would murder her own friends without a second thought.

"In order to truly become accepted by her, I had to show her that I, too, am a pony-eater.

"In a timespan of about one year in which I supported her in every way I could, she learned to trust me blindly, even letting me sneak up on her from behind without her instantly reacting and trying to kill me. My entire efforts and all events happening around us and our friendship were arranged by Mistress Celestia, even going back to Trixie and the Salamander.

"She was meant to die soon anyway, so Mistress Celestia used her as a tool to seal a friendship between me and all of you. Already at the first night after I defeated the Salamander, I met up with Pinkamena, reawakening her memories of me rescuing her and revealing to her that I eat ponies just like her, even going so far as proving it to her by eating some pony meat I brought in front of her eyes."

Obsidian took another break to allow Twilight to process the information given to her. She was clearly shocked to hear how this all had been set up from the very beginning. After a while, the reaper started speaking again.

"Pinkamena was very happy to finally have another cannibal as a friend. She immediately showed me her secret torture room and her collection of trophies. We quickly worked out a deal. She would share a portion of her prey with me if I helped her luring more ponies into her hooves in return.

"Mistress Celestia was aware that such a deal was necessary to gain Pinkamena's complete trust. She could do nothing but agree in letting me increase the frequency and amount of undeserved deaths in Ponyville even further for one whole year.

"But in the end, all sacrifices were worth it in a questionable way. Pinkamena trusted me completely. I became the only creature in all of Equestria who would have a chance to kill her instantly by surprise, avoiding any additional deaths from Rainbow's passing on... Yet..."

The reaper suddenly stopped. His glance lowered to the ground and his rough and weak voice changed in tone, letting him speak on filled with regret.

"Yet... the more I became friends with you all, the more I started questioning if all this was truly justified and necessary.

"As you know, I changed during the year I spent with all of you. I regained emotions... but even more dramatic is the fact that I regained a conscience, too.

"If you think back to the beginning, you will remember that Rainbow Dash had huge problems trusting me. Since she and her death were the key element to Pinkamena's punishment, I tried hard to quickly gain her trust as well.

"Rainbow Dash revealed to me that she had nightmares, in which her wings and cutie marks started bleeding, her body caught on fire and in the end, I appeared in front of her to kill her.

"Rainbow Dash was a spectralist. When Truesight told you all that there is nothing to being such a rare pony, she lied. All spectralists have the unique gift to sense the future. This ability even was Lady Truesight's special talent, but Rainbow Dash never needed it.

"Her talents were entirely different, so she never was aware she had this ability. The only thing she ever sensed coming was her brutal death, triggered by me approaching Ponyville the first time."

Once again, Obsidian paused to recover his damaged voice. He didn't dare to look up to Twilight right now. He could only imagine what kind of expression she had written on her face this moment.

"As long as she had these nightmares, it would have been impossible for me to gain her full trust, enabling me to lure her into Pinkamena's hooves once her time had come. So I created a cursed dreamcatcher, telling her it was a magical artifact to help her with her nightmares. The truth, though, was that I cursed it to rob Rainbow Dash of her spectralist ability.

"From then on, I simply guarded you all and spent as much time as I could with you to let our friendship deepen to the point where all of you would trust me blindly.

"Everything was set and all that was still left to do was to let the time pass by... but... as it did so, Fluttershy and I fell in love and I grew a deep appreciation for all of you, even Pinkamena.

"The closer hers and Rainbow's date of death came, the more I started feeling regret over what I was about to do. Yet, I knew precisely I was not allowed to change this. If I would not lead Rainbow Dash into the deathly grip of Pinkamena and let her get tortured to death, all the previous slow and painful kills Pinkamena and I caused would have been worthless waste.

"A time began in which I started question everything about me. If I was really such a cold-hearted monster that could betray its own friends like this. If I was still reaper enough to fulfil my mistress' wish.

"In the end, I had no option but to just go on with the plan."

Obsidian took another break. By now, his voice was so damaged that he could hardly raise it at all anymore. Five minutes passed before he could finally speak again.

"Three days ago, the great day arrived. Pinkamena had to gather fresh pony flesh again and calculated that her next victim would be Rainbow Dash.

"She was meant to die and Pinkamena was meant to follow her quickly. I knew that by the end of this day, you would all hate me.

"I took preparations, gathered my belongings and getting ready to leave as soon as my work was done. I could not bear the thought to face you all again after my betrayal.

"Then I had the last ever race with Rainbow Dash... She was so clueless when I told her to meet Pinkie Pie at Sugarcube Corner at three o'clock... After I said that, my part of the arrangement was done.

"The next thing I had to do was to wait. Wait until Pinkamena finished what we all planned for, years beforehand. I was supposed to come and visit her in here, ten minutes after she would have finished Rainbow Dash. Then, I would quickly take her life while she would be busy with the carcass of her friend and reap Rainbow Dash afterwards.

"That was the plan... but I could not do it. My conscience would not allow me to deceive you all like this and it would not allow me to ever forgive myself, should I just sit back and let Rainbow go through the horrors she had seen coming in her visions.

"Ultimately, it were the thoughts of her visions that made me change my mind. According to the plan, I was meant to sit back and wait until Rainbow Dash gave her final breath. She would never have seen me again. But in her visions, I was the one delivering the lethal blow.

"As I realized this, it dawned on me that destiny already chose which path I had to go. No matter what, I had to interfer. But all I could do was to act according to Rainbow's visions and reap her nearly half an hour too early.

"Taking a life too early is strictly forbidden. If we do so, we interrupt the flow of destiny, causing the book of death to change, often into huge disadvantages for all of Equestria.

"In addition, should I act too early in this case, the results would be even much worse. I was aware that I would shatter Pinkamena's trust in me, destroying maybe the only chance we would ever get to catch her and kill her.

"Yet, I did not care. I only wished to spare Rainbow Dash of this torture and was willing to pay any price. And so I did."

After saying this, Obsidian removed the hood from his head and moved the cloak over to his left side, revealing his body. Now, Twilight finally understood why he was so weak. The reaper was in terrible condition. His horn and wings were missing, as well as his cutie marks. He was bleeding all over, fresh cuts all over his body and his coat burnt at multiple places.

"As I came in, Pinkamena just finished torturing Rainbow Dash with electricity and woke her up again. Dash was so relieved to see me. She begged me to help her... I will never forget the face she made after she realized I did not come to save her, but to kill her.

"Pinkamena trusted me up until this point. A year of cooperating with her granted me just one surprise attack she would not be able to stop... and I used it on Rainbow Dash.

"Interfering with her work was an act of betrayal that could hardly be outdone by anything. We had a furious battle, but I realized that as long as we both were down in this room, things could only go out of hoof.

"I had her full hatred and attention, so I could risk to run away, knowing she would follow me. This is where Rainbow Dash, Pinkamena and I appeared to have vanished.

"While Rainbow's dead body remained hidden in the torture room, Pinkamena kept chasing me. I was not precisely sure what to do. She definitely was a very difficult enemy. Her insanity combined with her highly refined combat and hunting skills made her a foe strong enough to defeat me.

"In the end, I realized that the only way to defeat her was by creating another situation in which I would catch her by surprise. So I chose to confront her."

Obsidian needed another break. His voice had nearly given in by now. Yet, he had to finish this. He had to reveal every last secret to Twilight.

"At first I put all my strength into the battle against her, hoping I could avoid this very last resort. But she really was too skilled.

"I let my guard down for a moment on purpose, allowing her to strike me and knock me unconscious. Just as I expected of her, she dragged me back to her torture room.

"For the following two days, she pulled off every torture trick on me she knew as a punishment for my betrayal. Though I made this as unenjoyable as I could for her. I did not give her the satisfaction to scream or beg. I just took everything she did to me, knowing I deserved it.

"The only thing I had to be careful about was that she did not attempt to eat any of my body. The sheer amount of demonic energy I consist of would have forced her to give birth to the demon inside her.

"To avoid this from happening, I just insulted her or yawned in her face, provoking her just enough to make her stop with what she was about to do and continue torturing me for several hours more.

"At some point, she became so upset with me that she decided to ram a red-hot iron pole down my throat. She was quite surprised to see that I survived this. It seemed like she never had a victim before that endured this much.

"When she was not torturing me, Pinkamena worked on turning Rainbow Dash into a puppet. She put her back together and stitched her up with a lot of care. Torturing and having the dead body of one of her best friends was Pinkamena's greatest accomplishment so far."

Again, Obsidian took a break. By now, Twilight was shivering in fear, hate and revulsion so much, he could hear her.

"At the end of the second day, my body finally gave in. But as you know, reapers can not die. This was why I asked you to keep my immortality a secret.

"Pinkamena did not know this. So, as my heart stopped beating and I gave off my final breath, she started laughing out loudly in victory and prepared her skinning tools.

"While she was distracted, I awoke again and secretly used my dark abilities to loosen the bindings which held me still on the rack.

"Just like unicorns, a reaper without a horn can not cast magic. But I still had my natural dark abilities. I freed myself just enough to be able to pounce her once she turned back to me.

"I just hung there, waiting for her to come close again with the skinning knife. When she finally was just in front of me again, I suddenly grabbed her and sunk my teeth into her face, tearing the skin off. She did not see that coming. The pain and shock caught her off guard, allowing me to pin her into a wall.

"At this point, I let my emotions overthrow my logic. I held Pinkamena defenceless in my very hooves. This pony was responsible for so many deaths. Rainbow's horrible end was only because this one pony got her sick pleasure out of torturing her. All I could think of now was revenge..."

The reapers voice became even weaker now. But not because of the burning damage and all the speaking, but because it gained a very sad tone.

"I refused to summon my scythe. Instead, I wanted her to see what torture feels like. I picked up a scalpel and repeatedly rammed it in her stomach, avoiding to do lethal damage on purpose.

"I wanted her to suffer... I wanted her to bleed... but mostly, I wanted her to beg for mercy. I kept on shouting at her while continuously stabbing her. Asking her how she liked it. How it felt like. Calling her a sick twisted beast. A monster not worthy existing in Equestria...

"Then... then I saw it... Pinkamena's expression changed into one I did not expect to see from her. One of sadness and regret.

"By then, she was at the brink of death. But she still put the strength she had left in raising her head, crying and smiling at me... 'Thank you'...

"She thanked me for punishing her. She thanked me for saying all these bad things to her.

"With a shock, I realized what I had done. By torturing her to the point where she nearly died, I caused the tiny bit of sanity that was left in her to resurface.

"I saw the real Pinkie Pie... I felt so incredibly sorry over my own actions... I was not a single bit better than Pinkamena.

"All I did then was summoning my scythe and ended her suffering, once and for all..." Obsidian concluded.

He was finally done. Twilight stood still, her mouth and eyes wide open. This was a long and terrible story to take in. But at least she now had the answers she wanted.

Ten minutes passed while the purple mare looked around the room and focused her two dead friends every now and then while she processed the entire story in her head. Finally, she turned her focus back to the reaper, who was still staring at the ground.

"You... you planned this from the very beginning? You planned to betray us all even before the first time we met and Celestia ordered you to do this?" Twilight asked, her voice calm but clearly anger filled.

"Yes..." Obsidian answered.

"You planned to kill Rainbow Dash... You planned to kill Pinkie Pie... For justice?" She asked again, despise and hatred growing in her voice, but not getting louder.

"Yes..." Obsidian replied again.

Twilight slowly lowered her head, pressing her eyes shut and showing her teeth, pressing them hard together as well while the tears started flowing down her face again.

This was too much. The purple mare learned to trust Obsidian entirely... and now he used this trust to betray her in the worst possible way.

She understood why Pinkie... Pinkamena Diane Pie had to die. But she just could not get over the fact that he used Rainbow Dash as a tool to achieve this.

Although Obsidian explained everything in even the smallest of detail, she still thought there must have been another way to get around this. There must have been a way to rescue Rainbow Dash.

The purple mare slowly lifted her head again, looking at Obsidian with an expression of total hate. At this point, she didn't even think about how much Princess Celestia had betrayed her, because she was still too busy dealing with the idea of her loyal guardian and friend killing two of her other best friends. Hate and desperation overwhelmed her and the only thing she could think of right now was revenge.

"Obsidian Shards... I order you... give me your scythe," Twilight commanded.

The reaper reacted instantly. He summoned his scythe and handed it over to Twilight. Then he sat down to the blood stained ground, put his front legs on his back and bending his neck over, looking down and awaiting decapitation.

Now that he finished his last mission and reaped the last two names in his book of death, Obsidian became mortal. He would not recover from his injuries and would soon die. But Twilight didn't want to let it come to that. She wanted to kill him for what he had done and the reaper made it as easy for her as possible.

The purple mare held his scythe in her mouth, aiming at the reapers neck. Slowly, she lifted the scythe in the air, getting ready to strike. But as she was just halfway out, she suddenly stopped again. In her mind, she kept on repeating the whole story Obsidian revealed to her. For some reason, all the words of regret he had spoken out clustered in her mind, breaking her blind desire for revenge just long enough to make her realize what she was about to do. She was still afraid of becoming a reaper and a lowly motive like revenge would not be enough for her to go so far as to turn into one.

Twilight slowly lowered the scythe again and stared at Obsidian. With her rage broken, she now realized in what kind of position he was. He expected her to kill him. He wanted it. But the motive seemed to be a different one now. It seemed like he didn't want to be killed just to spare a foal from becoming a reaper. He wanted it as a form of punishment.

After what Obsidian told her, she started seeing him as a cold, brutal and heartless monster again. But this wasn't the behaviour of a monster. A real monster would struggle to survive and continue doing what it was doing until the last moment.

No. This in front of her wasn't a monster. It was Obsidian Shards, her friend. A friend who was forced to do something very, very terrible. Finally, the purple mare placed the scythe to the ground.

"Obsidian... what you have done is... it is... I can't even find a fitting word to describe how unspeakably bad that was. You used us all as toys and even sacrificed Rainbow Dash, all just to kill Pink... amena Diane Pie as well. I feel hurt, betrayed and disappointed like never before in my life. But... the more I think of your words... the more I have to admit you did all you could. You tried so hard to protect us. You tried so hard to save Rainbow Dash. You risked everything, just to protect us. And for that, I can just thank you. Thank you, and forgive you," Twilight proclaimed.

The black stallion's head shot back up again, staring at Twilight in utter shock.

"You... you... forgive me? You really forgive me?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yes... I do... I can't imagine what this whole mission must have been like for you. You started out as an emotionless killer and now became a warm and friendly pony with a conscience. I could watch you turn from an empty shell into a creature with soul.

"If I was forced into your role and would have needed to go through everything you have been through, I would have collapsed on half the way already. This would have been far too much for me to bear.

"Even though the situation was decided and hopeless from the very beginning, you still did all you could to turn it out better. I can't be mad at you for this.

"I just can't hate you for doing something you had no chance to avoid anyway. In fact, I even have to thank you for freeing Rainbow Dash from her torture early. She really deserved better than this," Twilight explained calmly.

Obsidian was speechless. He slowly lowered his front hooves back to the ground. Then he started hanging his head again, his expression shifting into a neutral one. Two minutes of silence passed, then the reaper spoke again.

"No..." he said.

"Huh?" Twilight wondered.

"No... just... just no. You... you can not just forgive me... you can not just thank me... why... why do you not... just..."

Obsidian couldn't finish his sentence. He suddenly turned around, cowering on the ground and covering his body and face with the cloak again.

Twilight wasn't entirely sure what was going on at first. The reaper barely made any noise, but seemed to tremble. A light dripping sound coming from him finally gave it away.

"Obsidian... are you... crying?" the purple mare wondered.

The black stallion did not respond. Instead, he just shrunk to the ground even more. Twilight stepped next to him and from an angle in which there was a gab showing his face, she could see a black tear trail running down from his left eye and a red tear trail of blood running down from his right eye. It was now that Twilight understood that not only she would have collapsed from this mission. It also destroyed him.

"Why do you not just punish me? How do I deserve your mercy? I am a monster! The worst kind there is! Even most demons are not as evil as I am! I do not deserve your kindness. I do not deserve your generosity. What I deserve is eternal suffering and to be hated by all of you forever! And yet... you are standing there... saying you forgive me?" Obsidian asked weakly while still crying.

"Obsidian..." Twilight spoke.

"You ponies are such wonderful creatures... You are so pure... So innocent... so beautifully naive. Just look at me, Twilight! Look what I am! I am a creature of death, disaster and impurity! My body is filled with so much corruption that just absorbing any of it it, even the smallest bit, would put a pony in the risk to grow mad! My mere presence defiles you! I am the very definition of a monster! How can you hold any sympathy for a beast like me? After all I have done to you and your friends!" the reaper asked.

"I don't care what you are. You are, and always will be, a friend to me. You too have been through hell, but in contrast to most of us not just once, but countless times and that for hundreds of years. You deserve better as well," Twilight explained.

"No... I do not deserve any better. I truly deserve to go through the tenfold. A traitor and pony-eater like me does not deserve friendship, love, care or tolerance. There is not supposed to be a happy ending for me! I feel so guilty... Please, Twilight. Just punish me! Kill me!" Obsidian begged.

"I can't... I just can't do this to you. You may feel guilty over what you have done, but to me, it is understandable. I can only repeat myself: you deserve better in my eyes, not worse," Twilight spoke.

The black stallion suddenly became mute, letting his scythe disappear again. He slowly lifted his head, focusing Twilight with his eyes full of black reaper tears on the one side and blood on the other. Then, he turned his head away again, his expression changing back into one of huge regret and suffering. While still turning, the reaper dissolved into a black cloud, which then quickly flew back upstairs and away.


	30. The Last Reap

Maledictum Insania by Nero Darkard

* * *

The Last Reap

Original Link:

document/d/11Uh23M9hSbg2NGs87k-GR7XsyJmHVDZ2OCYX1khYGqc/edit

**Maledictum Insania**

By Nero Darkard (aka. NeroTheDarklord)

Chapter 32: The Last Reap

Since all details were already known to Princess Celestia and the royal guards, the investigation was finished quickly. It wasn't the first time that Celestia lied to her subjects either when she gave out an explanation. In the official version, Pinkie Pie was pulling a scare prank on Rainbow Dash, but it went out of control. Rainbow became so startled that she died of a heart attack and after Pinkie realized what she had done, she committed suicide in regret afterwards. Only the keepers of harmony knew the truth, but they were not allowed to reveal a state secret like this. Even if they could, they knew such knowledge was not meant to be public. They still knew how incredibly sensitive and naive the equestrian ponies were.

Princess Celestia avoided having much contact with Twilight while Obsidian's mission was still going. But now that it is over, she had a lot to talk about with her star student. There was no opportunity for them to meet, but by now, Twilight learned to use her arcane magic to create an artificial dragon breath to send letters, just like Celestia does. The discussion between the two of them went on for days and Celestia kept on repeating that she felt incredibly sorry for ordering this and that she had no choice. She claimed to have thought of an alternative for years, but never was able to find one. Ultimately, Twilight started believing her. After all, it is only thanks to Princess Celestia that Equestria still exists, considering the threat through the demons.

Just as Princess Luna foreshadowed, the funeral ceremony of Pinkie and Rainbow was the most tragic so far. The news were a shock to the villagers. Nearly everypony in Ponyville was friends with Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash had a lot of fans. Scootaloo was one of the most traumatized ponies over the sudden passing of her idol. Although she generally tried to be tough, she couldn't hold back her tears while the coffins were let down into the graves. Next to her was Sweetie Belle, trying hard to comfort her friend, but she as well couldn't stop crying. Only Applebloom was missing, despite the fact that the rest of her family was present during the funeral. It seemed like she couldn't take this whole ceremony.

Twilight, Applejack, Rarity and Fluttershy were even in much worse shape. Their sudden loss and the horrible conditions that lead to this left them, despite all they had been through and the fact that they all grew much stronger, emotionally wrecked. The whole ceremony was nearly too much for them and the only comfort they could find was in each other.

After Twilight revealed the truth to her three remaining friends, they as well felt deeply betrayed by Obsidian Shards. Especially Fluttershy could hardly believe that her beloved one was capable of doing something this horrible. They all would have liked to talk to the black stallion to finally find out what he was truly thinking and feeling, but that was not possible.

Applebloom was not the only one not participating at the funeral. Obsidian also was nowhere to be found. Ever since he flew away, nopony was able to find the reaper anymore. Or at least see more of him than a brief glimpse. In his compunction, the black stallion fell into a deep depression and began to hide. He didn't have the strength left to confront any of his friends and the intense feeling of guilt was eating on his mind.

Only Fluttershy was still able to get relatively close to him. This was unavoidable, since he still lived in her cottage. But every intimacy they had was gone now. The reaper could not bear her presence anymore. He could not take her attempts to hug and kiss him. He couldn't handle her gentle words, trying to comfort him. It hurt him more than the days of constant torturing he had been through just recently.

Nothing was left of the mighty elder reaper Obsidian Shards. Instead, there was a broken stallion, robbed of nearly all his strength.

Even days after the funeral, the sensation of paralyzation could still be felt in Ponyville. The usually very bright and cheerful village, filled with laughing ponies became gloomy and silent. With Pinkie and Rainbow missing, it seemed like every fun and color had left the village. The ponies kept on walking through the streets on a low pace, none of them even smiling anymore.

Obsidian was still broken. With his horn, wings and cutie marks missing and the unforgivable sins he had done, he could only hide under his cloak in shame. He spent nearly all day in his basement room, not even coming up to sleep anymore.

For Fluttershy, the situation was like at the very beginning again, only with the difference that she kept on losing more and more of what she had with each day that came and went. Obsidian didn't even speak to her anymore and each time he spotted her, he instantly ran away and hid himself in the shadows.

Although Twilight denied to kill him, the yellow mare knew that this was the end. Obsidian was mortal now. He refused to treat his injuries and in combination with his weak mental state, it was just a matter of time until his body would give in.

Two weeks passed and Obsidian was still alive. He lived longer now than he should have in his situation. As he even woke up one morning and realized that he had regrown his horn, wings and cutie marks, he knew something was wrong.

The reaper opened his book of death. What he saw there filled him with shock and disbelief. As a punishment for disobeying her and nearly ruining the most important mission of the decade, Mistress Celestia added one more name to his book of death. The name was very familiar to the black stallion. He instantly understood the motive behind this kill: Celestia didn't want any loose ends.

"My mistress... you can be colder than the most ruthless reaper at times..." Obsidian spoke to himself.

Nine days later at sundown, Twilight Sparkle was on her way back from a shopping trip. Ponyville was still like a ghost town. The ponies weren't even talk to each other anymore. Everypony just went through their daily routine, sunken in thoughts.

Twilight was no different. She still had to swallow the recent events. Her mind was constantly occupied with memories of Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash, while she kept hearing the story Obsidian told her. The purple mare had seen many horrors in just one year, but this still was the most shocking event she had witnessed yet. It just wouldn't get through to her. How could this happen? How could it have ended like this? Was there really no alternative?

As the purple mare approached her library, she noticed a cloaked pony waiting in front of it. Twilight hadn't seen Obsidian for weeks. She still had very mixed feelings about him, but since he was still a friend, she was happy to see him.

"Hi, Obsidian," she greeted.

"Salvē," the reaper greeted back.

"Ah. I hear your voice has recovered. How are you?" Twilight asked.

"I am not of importance right now. I came to warn you and ask for your assistance," Obsidian replied.

"Oh no... don't tell me there is still more..." the purple mare worried.

"Unfortunately, there is. But before I can give you further information, I have to ask... do you still trust my word?" Obsidian wondered.

"I don't know Obsidian... A big part of me still can't get over what you did. But you did everything you could, so I'll forgive you. I'll believe you," Twilight answered.

"Grātiās... I spent the last week going through Pinkamena's life and made a very unsettling discovery," the black stallion stated.

"W... what discovery?" Twilight wondered.

"Pinkamena succeeded in corrupting another pony into a cannibal," he answered.

"What?! There is another on the loose?!" Twilight shouted out.

The purple mare covered her mouth as she realized she just yelled that out. Luckily, nopony was nearby to hear this.

"Who is it?" Twilight asked again, this time whispering.

"I do not know. The last time they worked together seems to have been over a year ago. I never got to meet her trainee or even knew she had one until I scanned through Pinkamena's personal belongings. She had a complete spare set of torturing instruments, which she didn't need. The only explanation that comes to my mind is that she kept them ready to teach her trainee. Of course, this is not enough evidence to be certain. This is why I need your help. We need to find out more without letting this suspicion spread too much," Obsidian explained.

"What do you suggest we should do?" Twilight wondered.

"Your friends need to be informed. I recommend you go to Applejack first. She and her family live the farthest away from Ponyville, making them much easier prey. Meanwhile, I will tell the others," the reaper spoke.

"Alright. I will meet you back here in half an hour. Oh my gosh... things just keep getting worse, don't they?" Twilight stated before leaving.

The purple mare quickly levitated her shopping bags inside the library, then she turned around and started running. Obsidian, too, turned around, but he kept walking slowly. He still couldn't believe what he was forced into doing again.

Twilight ran towards Sweet Apple Acres as fast as she could, teleporting herself frequently to shorten the path. Finally, she arrived at the farm. The first pony that came to Twilight's sight was Applebloom, picking up some last rotten apples and throwing them away.

"Applebloom! Where is Applejack? I need to talk to her!" Twilight stated.

"Mah sister and brother are out on the orchard somewhere. Don't know where they'd gone to. What's so important, Twilight? Ya look like ya've seen a ghost," Applebloom wonedered.

"Sorry, but I can't tell you. I just need to find AJ as fast as possible. You better go inside! It's dangerous to be outside alone for a teenage filly!" the purple mare explained.

"Ahaha! Don't be silly, Twilight. What's the worst that could happen? Yer afraid an apple could fall on mah head? Ah already had that several times and as ya see, I'm fine!" the teenage filly replied.

"No really, Applebloom. Go inside! Something is going around!" Twilight insisted.

"Ah, fine. Just lemme finish up here then I'll go," Applebloom stated.

Twilight nodded, then ran inside the orchard. By now, it was already dark. The purple mare could hardly see where she was going, hoping in vain to find her friend. After several minutes, she suddenly felt a hard strike on the back of her head and fell unconscious.

"_Creep!"_

"_Friend"_

"_Murderer!"_

"_My love"_

"_Cannibal!"_

"_Our loyal dark guardian"_

"_Monster!"_

Obsidian lied when he said he would inform the others and just went back into his basement room. He tried to meditate and prepare himself for his very last strike, but his mind and remorse just wouldn't leave him alone. He kept on hearing all the things anypony ever called him. All his life long, the ponies only confronted him with despise and disgust. Only the keepers of harmony faced him with friendship and love and now, he betrayed them as well.

Due to Obsidian drowning in his emotions and conscience now, the hundreds of years finally came down on him. He had torn apart families and lovers. He destroyed dreams and hopes. Over three centuries, he had become a symbol of terror and suffering. He never paid much attention to the consequences of his actions, but now he saw them everywhere.

He heard the children crying whose parents he had murdered. He saw the ponies commit suicide over the loss of their partner. He saw whole families growing insane. He even used innocent ponies as a bait for demons and insane ponies. Countless faces were stuck in his mind, all having expressions of unspeakable desperation, hate and suffering. He was responsible for every last of them.

In the center of all was the face of Rainbow Dash and the expression she made just before he killed her. This one was burnt in his mind. One moment, she begged him to free her from the rack she was tied to. The next, she remembered her nightmares and understood what would happen next. Just before Obsidian sunk his scythe into her, she understood that the reaper had been tricking her and lying to her the whole time.

Guilt was a sensation he never felt in his life before this year. Now that he was capable of experiencing it, it was all too much for him. Obsidian couldn't think anymore, couldn't fight anymore. How was he supposed to reap this last name when just the thought of it nearly killed him?

The black stallion turned around and slowly walked over to his shrine, staring at his parents' skulls. They were his very first victims and tonight, everything was supposed to end. The three centuries of horror he caused would end tonight, no matter what. But how could he go even one step further when the thousands of voices and faces kept haunting him? How was he supposed to hit his target when tears of regret were constantly blurring his sight?

Barely anything was still working in the reapers mind while he gently picked up the skull of his mother, closed his eyes, leaned his forehead against hers and cried while he kept whispered how sorry he was for all the suffering he spread throughout his life. The guilt weighted so heavily on him, he even played with the idea to commit suicide. But he couldn't do that. The idea of forcing an innocent foal to walk the path of a reaper was unbearable for him.

Even much more importantly, he couldn't disappoint his mistress again. He just couldn't. Obsidian's life and loyalty belonged to her. He still would do everything she demanded of him, no matter how much it would break him. He had no choice. He somehow had to find a way to pull himself together enough to kill this last pony.

The black stallion slowly opened his eyes again, staring into the empty sockets of the skull before him while thinking of all the things he gained. The relationship with Fluttershy changed him the most. She became his greatest strength, but also his greatest weakness. By gaining emotions, he was happy like never before in his life while he was around her, but at the same time, the same emotions destroyed him.

Obsidian understood that in the way things currently where, he would fail on his last reap. Now that he was facing death himself, nothing mattered anymore. The past, present and future had no meaning for him anymore and all his life achievements would soon be void. As the black stallion realized this, he understood. If he wanted to serve Mistress Celestia one last time, he had to leave everything behind. He had to abandon everything.

Suddenly, the reaper crushed the skull in his front hooves. Moments later, he picked up his father's skull and destroyed it as as well. This was the start of an act of destruction this basement room had never seen before. Obsidian burned all his notes and letters, lifted the curses he had created, destroyed the ingredients he had collected, cleaned up the recovery rune he had drawn on the floor, quickly devoured the last bits of pony flesh he had in his chest and erased every last evidence he had ever been living in this room. After that, he went upstairs and lifted the curse from the door.

Fluttershy was sitting on the sofa, having a cup of tea when the basement door suddenly opened and Obsidian stepped outside. The reaper hadn't been this close to her for weeks and she instantly placed down the cup and got up. She was about to run over to him when she realized Obsidian was lifting the curse he placed on the basement door. As soon as he was done, the reaper turned over to her, looking at the yellow mare with an empty expression she hadn't seen on his face for months.

"It is time, Fluttershy," Obsidian spoke.

She knew precisely what he meant. Shock rushed through her body and she ran over to the black stallion, trying to embrace him one more time, but Obsidian just pushed her away and went over to the front door.

The push was hard enough to knock the yellow mare over. She was speechless. The way he acted was as if nothing ever happened between them. He was going to leave without even giving her the chance to say farewell.

"Obsidian!" the yellow mare shouted with a desperate tone in her voice.

The door was already open and Obsidian half outside when he stopped. His glance turned back inside the cottage, seeing Fluttershy sitting on the floor and sniffling. Obsidian couldn't leave her like this. They had been through too much together to let it all end so abrupt. He already hurt her too much by avoiding her for weeks, leaving her constantly uncertain of what was happening to him and if she would be able to see him again the next day. A few final words were the least he had to give in return.

The black stallion turned back around and slowly went over to the yellow mare.

"I wanted to keep this a short farewell. One that was over quickly, because you do not deserve this suffering I cause you. But... before I leave for good, I want you to know one thing," he started, lowering his head and closing his eyes. "All my life long, I never had a choice. I existed as a soulless puppet from my early childhood on. I lost everything I had and never was granted anything in return... until I met you."

"My love..." Fluttershy spoke lowly.

"Through you, I found the strength to go these last steps. You showed me so many things I had forgotten... Kindness... Trust... Love..." the reaper continued.

"Obsidian... please..." the yellow mare begged, not sure if she really wanted to hear this.

"Through you, I learned what it means to be alive. This last year of my existence had been the happiest I ever had and if I could... If I had the chance to live through this year and be with you once more... I would endure everything, only for that," Obsidian continued.

He opened his eyes again and saw that tears started flowing down Fluttershy's face.

"Please... don't go. Don't leave me..." she begged.

"I have to, mea amāta. My destiny is decided and should I not leave now, others will have to pay the price for my refusal," Obsidian explained.

At this moment, Fluttershy didn't know what to say anymore. She just embraced the reaper and began to cry even heavier. Obsidian returned the embrace. Holding the most important pony in his life once more was pleasant and comforting, but also extremely painful. After a while, the reaper loosened himself from her and placed his front hooves on the yellow mare's shoulders, looking her deep into the eyes.

"There will be other stallions in your life. You will live on and you will have many happy moments... Maybe, one day, you will even find somepony you will start a family with," the reaper stated.

"The only pony I ever considered as the father of my foal was you, Obsidian..."Fluttershy responded.

"That would have never worked out. The corruption inside me is too strong. It would not only put you into very high risk to grow insane, but also the foal. Everything that was between us never was meant to happen. I am a monster, Fluttershy... I am so sorry for doing this to you..." Obsidian apologized.

"No... you are not a monster. You are... the best that ever happened to me... I owe you so much..." Fluttershy countered.

Obsidian did not respond to this statement. Instead, he looked down on his cloak and began to undo the heart pin.

"My heart belongs to you, mea amāta. To you and only you forever. So please, keep it dear, for it is the greatest treasure I can give to you," he explained.

Then, he gently placed the pin back into her front hooves, causing her to cry again.

"Thank you... for everything... Please forgive me... Maybe, we will meet again one day, in a world far away from this," the reaper spoke.

Obsidian's lips met Fluttershy's for the very last time. Then, he stood up again.

"Valētō," was the last thing he said to the yellow mare.

The black stallion turned around and ran outside the cottage, closing the door behind him by magic.

Fluttershy didn't even stand up to watch him fly away. She just sat there, sobbing heavily while she stared at the heart pin.

When Twilight regained consciousness, she found herself at a place too dark to see anything. Instantly, she tried to cast a light spell, but for some reason was unable to do so. As she tried to move then, she realized something was holding her immobilized. After a short struggle, the purple mare heard hoof clattering, approaching in her direction.

"Ah! Good mornin', Twilight!" a young female voice spoke.

"Applebloom? What's going on? Where am I?" the purple mare wondered.

"Ya're in my very personal playroom! Wasn't so easy getting ya here unseen," Applebloom replied.

"Your playroom? What are you talking about? Let me go!" Twilight insisted.

The hoof clattering now started to circle around Twilight. It seemed like Applebloom was walking around her.

"Yer are a dull one, arn't ya, Twi? Ya have been in a playroom before and that word still doesn't sound yer alarm?" Applebloom wondered.

An intense bolt of shock rushed through Twilight as she realized what the teenage filly was playing on.

"No... oh no... Applebloom... You?! You are Pinkamena's trainee?!" the purple mare spoke out in disbelief.

The clattering suddenly stopped.

"Ah! Not so dull after all!" Applebloom responded and turned on the light.

After a short moment of adjusting her eyes to the brightness, Twilight's mouth fell open as she saw where she was. The room was entirely made out of blood coated wood. All around her was macabre decor similar to that of Pinkamena's torture room, just a lot less in quantity. Only few pony skulls were hanging on the walls, but instead they were decorated with bloodstained tools and torture instruments hanging from nails.

Twilight's focus fell on Applebloom. The teenage filly was grinning insanely and wearing a dress made of pink and gray pony hide, showing off the cutie marks of Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon. She sat in front of the purple mare, sharpening a knife while staring at her with huge, bloodshot eyes and tiny pupils.

The purple mare began to panic. She struggled heavily to free herself, but the braces held her still. She tried to cast another spell, but as she failed, Twilight looked up to her forehead. Her horn was still there, but Applebloom somehow managed to get her hooves on a magic shackle she put around Twilight's horn.

"It's no use, Twi. Nopony that ever ended up here got out alive again," Applebloom commented.

Still panicking, Twilight struggled more. Again without any success. Finally, she calmed down a bit and refocused the teenage filly.

"I don't get this! How? How can you be a cannibal?" she wondered.

"Well, that's easy enough. Nopony ever was a lot of help when it came to gettin' mah cutie mark. At some point, ah just started hatin' everypony. These two here most of all," Applebloom started explaining and pointed on her dress. "They had nothin' better to do but to tease me all the time. And then came mommy Pinkamena."

"Mommy?!" Twilight asked in disbelief. "Pinkamena was not your mommy! She was a monster and now, she turned you into one as well!"

Applebloom swung the blade past her face, cutting her as soon as she was done speaking.

"Don't ya _dare_ to talk about mommy that way! She was more of a mommy to me than mah darn sister has ever been! She just kept bossin' me around all my life! Nopony ever cared for what ah was truly feelin', besides mommy Pinkamena! She showed me how ah can take things into mah own hooves and make everypony pay for treatin' me so badly! Ah tell ya, Twilight. When Tiara's and Spoon's numbers came up and I had those two snotty fillies finally in mah hooves, that was the best feelin' I ever had in mah life! Ah finally could pay them back all the things they've done to me! Ah will never forget how much they cried about the smallest things. Such babies!" Applebloom said, then started laughing.

Twilight had a mild grimace of pain while she looked at the cut she received as far as she was able to. After a moment, she looked back at Applebloom, still not believing what was happening.

"No, Applebloom! That's not you! You are not a cannibal! You are a crafting pony! Just look at your cutie mark!" she tried to reason.

"Oh, Twi. Don't be so silly. Do ya really think that saw and hammer stand for constructin'? Ah got mah cutie mark while I was torturing my first victim all by mahself! Mommy Pinkamena was so proud of me! She said I did very good and was a natural in keepin' them alive for as long as possible! This cutie mark sealed it! Ah am a full-blooded cannibal! Since I realized that, I've been livin' so happily! Nopony will ever get away in bein' mean to me ever again! Sooner or later, I'll get 'em all!" Applebloom cheered while bouncing around Twilight in a just too typical Pinkie Pie manner.

Twilight's pupils shrunk more and more the more she started seeing Pinkie's influence in her. She must have been meeting her secretly for years!

"B-but what about your friends? What about Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo? Don't you think they will never be able to trust you again if they find this out about you?" Twilight wondered, panicking again.

"They? Don't ya worry, Twilight. They already know! In fact, they are right behind ya!" Applebloom replied, grabbing the rack and giving it a spin.

As Twilight halted again, she saw two gutted teenage fillies hanging from the ceiling on hooks. They were dead for a while now, since a strong smell of decay came from them and maggots were feasting on their rotting flesh.

The purple mare became nauseous and started shaking and breathing heavily. Seeing how Applebloom even went so far as to murder her two best friends filled her with deep shock.

"How could you do this, Applebloom?! They were your friends! They trusted you!" Twilight wondered in shock.

"Ah am just doin' what mommy Pinkamena would've done aswell! She killed Rainbow Dash, remember? Mommy would be proud of me if she could see what I've done!" Applebloom replied, laughing again.

"I can't believe it... I can't believe all this! What has Pinkamena done to you, Applebloom?! What have you turned into?!" Twilight spoke, half shouting in panic.

"Ya already know the answer, Twilight. Ah regret nothin'! Well, besides one thing: lettin' you kill mah mommy," the teenage filly replied, incredible hatred growing in her voice.

"W-what?!" was all Twilight could say at this moment.

"Ah know it all, Twilight! You busted mah mommy! You wanted to safe yer stupid Rainbow Dash and killed mommy while tryin' ta do so!" Applebloom spoke, growling in hate with each word.

"That's not true! Who the heck told you that?!" Twilight shouted.

"Mommy's best friend, of course! Yar good pal Obsidian!" Applebloom replied.

"Obs-" Twilight started, but stopped in shock as it all came together.

Obsidian lured her into a trap! He wanted her to run to Sweet Apple Acres first because Applebloom was waiting for her!

"I can't believe it..." the purple mare stated speechlessly.

"There ya have it, Twi! Us cannibals stick together and now it's yer time to pay!" Applebloom announced.

"No! It's a lie! I didn't kill her! It was Obsidian!" Twilight shouted in panic.

"Keep yer lies for yaself. Ah saw ya guidin' Obsidian inside Sugarcube Corner! Ya proudly showed him what ya have done to mommy!" Applebloom stated while finishing sharpening the knife and placing it to the others.

"It's not true! It's not true! Please, you have to believe me!" the purple mare shouted.

"Shut up already, Twilight. Ah believe him more than ya. Even if ya were innocent, ah still wouldn't let you go now that ya have seen all this. Enough of the talkin'! It's time ta get to business!" Applebloom finished.

The teenage filly turned the rack back around and went over to her tool wall, picking up a saw.

"Let's make sure ya can't possibly fight back first," she commented with a devilish grin.

Twilight knew what was about to happen. Everypony in Ponyville knew how powerful she was. Before doing anything else, Applebloom would remove her horn to make her defenceless.

The purple mare struggled desperately while Applebloom approached her with the saw in her mouth. Suddenly, the door on Twilight's left side opened.

"Ah! Howdy, Obsidian! Ya're a bit early. Ah haven't started on her yet," Applebloom greeted.

Twilight's focus shot over to the black stallion. His face showed no expression and he stared right back at the purple mare.

"Obsidian! You! Get me out here!" Twilight shouted angrily.

The reaper remained silent. He simply turned his face over to the teenager.

"Is everything ready, Applebloom?" he asked.

"How many times do I have to tell ya to call me Appanella Justine Pie? Mommy Pinkamena adopted me!" she insisted.

"Me paenitet, Appanella. Anyway, I am early for a reason," the reaper stated.

"Huh? What's the matter?" Applebloom wondered.

For a moment, Twilight gained the hope he would safe her. But then, the reaper removed the hood from his head to reveal his regrown horn. Twilight's mouth fell open as she saw this.

"Mistress Celestia added one last name to my book of death," Obsidian explained.

"Oh c'mon! Her of all? Ah wanted to play with her!" the teenage filly protested.

"You're... you're joking... right, Obsidian? This is all just a bad joke, right?" Twilight stated in disbelief.

"I am sorry, Twilight," was all the reaper said in response.

The purple mare began to hyperventilate as the reaper approached her.

"No! This can't be! Why would Celestia want me dead? What are you planning, Obsidian? What the hay have you thought up this time? Let me go! Let me go, let me go, let me go!" Twilight shouted, bothering to break out in tears.

The reaper looked back to Applebloom. The sheer panic Twilight was in already was a lot of joy for her.

"Ya know... ah still owe ya a favor. If killin' this one means so much to ya, you can have her," she offered.

"Grātiās tibi agō," the reaper thanked and summoned his scythe.

Twilight started struggling again. She somehow had to find a way out of this. Her mind rushed through all the possibilities available to her, which weren't very much. Desperately, she tried to use her authority on the reaper.

"Obsidian Shards, I order you to let me go!" Twilight commanded.

"By the authority given through Mistress Celestia, I declare this order for void," Obsidian countered calmly as soon as she was done speaking.

"Wha- No! Let me go! You can't do this, Obsidian! I trusted you!" the purple mare begged, tears filling her eyes.

"I am sorry, Twilight. But this is my destiny. This is what I have to do for as long as I exist, which luckily will not be very long anymore after this," the black stallion explained.

"No! No! Help me! Somepony! Anypony! Help!" Twilight shouted while crying in fear and panic.

"I am a monster. I am a traitor. I have been killing and eating ponies long before you were even born," Obsidian continued.

"Please... please let me go... please!" Twilight begged.

"After this last kill, it will all be over. Only one name stands between me and my salvation. I will do everything Mistress Celestia asks of me, no matter which sacrifices have to be made," the reaper kept on speaking.

"No... please, no... I beg you... Let me go..." the purple mare continued begging, desperation overwhelming her.

"I am sorry for doing this to you, Twilight. But it will be over soon. It will all be over..."

With these words, the reaper lifted his scythe into the air. Twilight stared at it, her ears dropping and her pupils shrinking to tiny dots. She just couldn't understand why, after all this, Celestia would have wanted her to die.

Everything seemed to go in slow motion again while the whole scene came to her focus. She saw Obsidian's expressionless face while he was about to strike. She saw Applebloom standing behind him, grinning crazily while rubbing her front hooves. Then, the scythe slowly began to lower in her direction. Twilight saw her whole life passing by in front of her eyes while the sharp blade came closer and closer. Ultimately, the purple mare couldn't handle the stress anymore. She just shut her eyes and waited for the pain and her end soon after.

Twilight could hear a cutting sound, but felt no pain. Not even a second later, she heard Applebloom scream and a metallic clashing sound. Nearly at the same time, the purple mare felt how the gravity pulled her down and she realized she just fell to the floor.

She opened her eyes again and saw that the reaper cut her binding and threw his scythe at Applebloom in just one skilled swing. But he missed his target. Applebloom was fast enough to draw a knife and block the scythe off before it could chop off her head.

"...after I killed the last cannibal of Ponyville," the reaper finished as he realized he missed.

"What the- What the heck?! You traitor!" Applebloom shouted in shock and disbelief.

Twilight was still so full of fear that she shook all over and had problems getting back on her legs. Applebloom tried to take advantage of that moment and threw a knife at her. Obsidian, though, just reached out his left front leg and took the knife instead.

"Applebloom. Earth Pony. Scheduled to die on the 17th Sebtember 1628 at 22:53. Cause of death: Reaped by Obsidian Shards... Twilight. Run outside and lock the door. Do not open it again until you hear me knocking at it," Obsidian ordered.

"Oh my gosh! She was right! It was you, wasn't it? You killed mommy! I'll make ya pay for this!" Applebloom shouted.

Twilight did not reply. She just used her chance and ran back outside as fast as she could and locked the door behind her.

As she arrived back outside and removed the magic shackle from her head, the purple mare realized she was just below the former cutie mark crusader clubhouse. Applebloom somehow managed to hide a whole torture chamber below the roots of the tree.

After this near death experience and extreme amount of stress, she just collapsed next to the tree and took some time to breathe. In her mind, she tried to go through everything that had just happened. It was now that Twilight realized Obsidian just freed her and let her run away.

"Damnit, Obsidian... whose side are you on?" Twilight spoke to herself while recovering.

The torture chamber was very well built. Nothing that happened inside could be heard. Twilight could just imagine the battle going on in there right now.

Five minutes passed until she heard a knocking sound. She still had no idea what to expect of Obsidian, so she hesitated. But finally, she decided to open the heavy metal door.

The reaper stepped outside with several minor cuts. While they at first healed up quickly, the recovering abilities of the reaper reduced more and more until he stopped healing up entirely. This now truly was Obsidian's last kill and his ability to recover from any injury was gone for good.

Obsidian didn't look at Twilight. He just walked past her with a sad expression and stopped after several steps.

"Is she...?" Twilight wondered.

"Yes... I killed her..." Obsidian replied.

The purple mare didn't really know what she should feel over this knowledge. A part of her was relieved, while another part of her was sad over her death. But finally, Twilight's mind jumped back to the present.

"Now what the hay was that whole action about?" she shouted.

"Forgive me... I used you as a bait for Applebloom. I knew that Pinkamena was training her for a couple of months now, so I was well aware of her combat skills. Just like Pinkamena, I had to catch her off guard. She was far not as dangerous as her 'mother', but still required a lot of caution when trying to assassinate her," the reaper explained.

"Oh my gosh... you scared me to death, Obsidian! For a moment, I really thought you wanted to kill me!" Twilight kept on blaming.

"Te quaesō ut dīmittās mihi... Once more, I betrayed you... once more, I have blood on my hooves..." Obsidian stated, his voice sliding back into depression again.

The reaper put all his strength into controlling himself until he was done. But now, he couldn't hold up the facade anymore. The reaper sat down on the ground and began to cry again.

"She was still so young... my last kill was a filly..." he spoke in unspeakable regret.

"Applebloom... had to die. You know that... Ponyville is finally safe again," Twilight spoke, trying to comfort the broken reaper.

"Nothing is safe as long as I still live," Obsidian replied, trying to get a hold of himself again.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Twilight wondered.

"'The third star, old hundreds of years, will turn into what his soul truly most fears'... It is me, Twilight. I am the third corrupted star," the reaper explained.

A moment of silence passed after Obsidian revealed his suspicion. Tonight, Twilight was confronted with a lot of shocking information. But this just topped it all.

"You are the third? How? Why do you think it's you?" Twilight wondered, trying to make sure.

"I had the suspicion from the first moment when we heard the prophecy. Now that I am at the end of my strength, it is absolutely clear it has to be me," Obsidian replied.

"Come on now, Obsidian. How does that description fit to you? You are not afraid of anything! You are Obsidian Shards, the elder reaper!" the purple mare tried to reason.

"There is one thing I fear, Twilight. One thing I fear more than losing everything that is dear to me: becoming a red reaper. I am no fool, Twilight Sparkle. I noticed how much this mission had broken me. Now, I can not handle the consequences. I hear the demons I consumed shouting at me. I see all the innocent ponies I have killed. My mind is about to give in... I must be eliminated while I am still in control," the reaper explained.

"Obsidian..." Twilight spoke.

The reaper summoned his scythe again and handed it to Twilight. Then he turned around again. She eyed it up, very unsure if this was really the right thing to do. Then, she realized it.

"Wait... if you are the third corrupted star... then... I am..." she began.

"Yes... the fourth... demons are incredibly intelligent beings. They calculated us both into their plan to resurrect Nightmare Moon... You are the pony that had a destiny bound to all other corrupted stars. You faced Discord, defeated Despair and became friends with me... but even though the last two corrupted stars have revealed themselves now, not all is lost quite yet. The solution lies in your very hooves, Twilight Sparkle. So please, prevent the prophecy from coming true. Make the right decision and kill me," Obsidian explained.

"I... I can't," Twilight spoke.

"You have to, Twilight. If you do not want to do it for me, considering all the horrible things I have done, then do it for your friends and for all of Equestria. Do it for the foal that would otherwise be forced into a life it had no chance to find happiness in. Kill me while you still have the chance," the black stallion tried to motivate.

Twilight became silent. She stared at Obsidian, sitting on the ground facing away from her. He planned this all, even down to this very position. He turned away from her so she could not see his face to make it easier.

The purple mare stepped behind him and slowly lifted the scythe into the air again. But already while doing so, countless memories with the black stallion rushed through her mind in combination to with the fear of what she would become.

Obsidian started trembling below her again. His mind was so eaten by guilt that he failed to hold himself together for any longer and began to cry black tears and blood again.

This was the worst possible timing for him to start crying again. Twilight dropped the scythe and began to cry herself. Everything came as the demons predicted.

"I can't do it! I'm sorry! I can't do it!" she shouted while crying.

"In that case... I suppose there is no way to go around the foal sacrifice..." Obsidian stated weakly.

He swiftly turned around and picked up the scythe, turning the blade to aim for his stomach, while his tears kept flowing uncontrollably.

The reaper took a deep breath and was ready to commit suicide. But with shock, he realized something was stopping him.

His front legs began to shake, loosening the grip on the scythe more and more. Finally, it fell to the ground.

"T-Twilight... I... it is happening!" Obsidian stated with fear in his voice.

"What?" the purple mare wondered.

"The demons... they... they will not let me... I... am losing control over my body!" he explained and started to shake all over.

"Oh no... Hold it together, Obsidian! Don't let them win! You can do it!" Twilight commanded.

The reaper fought the voices with all his strength, placing his front hooves on his head.

"I can not... think clearly anymore... they are too strong... too many... Twilight... please... help me! Kill me! Please!" Obsidian begged.

Twilight stared at the scythe in front of Obsidian, but it was hopeless. No matter what, she couldn't do it. No matter how much was at stake, there was no way she could kill a friend who had been through so much.

Her eyes jumped back on Obsidian. He slowly collapsed to the ground, his face showing high stress while he fought the demons in his mind.

Time was running short. Twilight had to think of something. There had to be a way to save him, and not only him, but everypony and all of Equestria. There had to be a way.

Half a minute passed and three ideas shot through the purple mare's head. She could either try to inform Princess Celestia about what was happening and try to buy as much time as possible, alarm all of Ponyville and evacuate the village or fight Obsidian all by herself, trying to defeat the demons taking over his mind. But which decision should she make? Which would save Obsidian and which would doom them all?

This is where you have to decide. You are now Twilight's decision. Make your choice wisely, for not only Obsidian's life is at stake, but also the future of Equestria.

If you think Twilight should inform Princess Celestia, read the conclusion 'Letter of Destiny'.

If you believe Twilight should evacuate Ponyville first, read the conclusion 'Ringing Bells'.

And if you think Twilight should fight Obsidian all by herself, read the conclusion 'The Duel'.


	31. Conclusion: Ringing Bells

Maledictum Insania by Nero Darkard

* * *

Conclusion: Ringing Bells

Original Link:

document/d/1pPh90A6Sh6w8HX7RELNJAus7OKD dAp2VQL0HISh8qe8/edit

**Maledictum Insania**

By Nero Darkard (aka. NeroTheDarklord)

Conclusion: Ringing Bells

After a short hesitation, Twilight concluded that, right now, it would be most important to alarm Ponyville first and ensure the safety of the villagers. Once they were out of danger, she could think of a way to rescue the black stallion.

"Obsidian. I need you to fight the demons for as long as you can! I will go and ring the bells in Ponyville! I will be back soon, I swear!" the purple mare promised.

"Twi...light... I... I can not..." Obsidian started, but Twilight was already on her way.

Her first goal was to find Applejack and Big Macintosh. Luckily, they were back in the farm house by now. Both had been looking for their little sister and were very confused when the purple mare rushed in and commanded to join her in running back to Ponyville without any explanation. Although finding Applebloom had highest priority to Applejack until that moment, she instantly understood that something very bad was going to happen, so she didn't bother with the details and just followed her.

Using multiple teleportations again to buy as much time as possible, the three ponies arrived in just five minutes. Twilight instantly used her magic to ring the bells in the roof of the town hall as soon as it came in sight. While the lights quickly went back on all around the village, Derpy Hooves was one of the first to come flying over to her.

"Twilight, what's going on?" she asked.

"We don't have time for a full explanation, so I will cut it short: Obsidian is turning into a red reaper at this very moment and I need you to help me get everpony as far away from here as possible!" the purple mare shouted.

"Obsidian is what?!" Applejack asked unbelieving.

"No... Are you absolutely sure, Twilight?" Derpy wondered.

"I am dead serious, Derpy! Does it look like I'm making jokes here?" Twilight countered.

"Oh gosh... alright then. I will inform the other reapers immediately. You should run as well and leave the fighting to us!" Derpy suggested.

"No! Don't kill him! I'm sure I can find some way to save him!" the purple mare protested.

"What?! Twilight, you have no idea what you are dealing with! This is a disaster of unspeakable proportions! If he gets away, it will be next to impossible to find and catch him!" the gray mare stated.

"I can't set up an evacuation all on my own! We just don't have the time to explain what is happening to everypony and convince them to run! Ponyville is used to reapers by now and respects their authority! If you tell them to run, I'm sure they will do so without questioning! As for Obsidian... we can't just kill him! There must be a way to save him! He is our friend! We might be able to do something! Please, Derpy. Just give us a chance!" Twilight pleaded.

"Dang... Alright, Twilight. You are one of the most intelligent and powerful ponies in all of Equestria. If anypony could find a way, then it's you. You get your chance, but I won't take any risks. I will still inform all the other reapers. I just don't know if they can make it here in time... Now go, Twilight!" Derpy responded.

"Thanks. Let's go AJ! We need to get Rarity and Fluttershy!" Twilight spoke.

"Alright. Let's do this! Big Mac, ya help Derpy clearin' out town! They'll need every helpin' hoof they can get. Ah'll take care of Obsidian and see if ah can find AB!" Applejack suggested.

"Eyup!" her brother confirmed.

Finding Rarity was easy. Carousel boutique was nearby and she was still working on a dress. Twilight gave her the same short summary she gave Derpy and Applejack and suggested that she should take all the gems she currently had with her. Fluttershy, on the other hoof, was a whole different story.

"She's not home!" Twilight announced after she teleported herself back out of the cottage.

"What do you mean she's not home? Where could she have possibly gone this late?" Rarity wondered.

"I have no idea, but we can't waste any more time! We have to get back to Sweet Apple Acres, stat!" Twilight commanded.

"He's at the orchard? Twi, once this is over, ya will have to tell me what happened," Applejack spoke.

"I already fear that moment... anyway, get ready, girls!" Twilight announced while casting another set of teleportation spells.

After another ten minutes, the three mares arrived back in the orchards and started running towards the Cutie Mark Crusaders clubhouse. It was suspiciously silent. Nothing could be heard but a light breeze blowing through the leaves. Twilight's worst suspicions came true as she realized Obsidian wasn't laying in front of the club house anymore.

"No! Shoot! We're too late!" Twilight stated.

"Well... now what?" Applejack wondered.

"He can't be far away! I mean, I hope he's not. We must find him, whatever it takes!" Twilight explained.

"Twilight, dear...would you be so kind as to tell us how are we supposed to find a master of stealth?" Rarity wondered.

"Well, technically speaking, not at all. We can only hope that he finds us! We need to get his attention!" the purple mare replied.

"Well I certainly know how to get anypony's attention!" Rarity stated.

She then let a diamond levitate out of her saddlebag and turned it into a light beam, shooting straight up into the night sky.

"There's no way he didn't see that!" the white mare concluded.

"Good. Now, let's just be noisy and call for him. We need to stick together. I have no idea how he will react to us," Twilight suggested.

For seven minutes, the mares slowly walked through the orchard, loudly shouting out the reaper's name. Since he could approach from any direction, they were constantly looking around and used strong light spells to illuminate as much land around them as possible.

Twilight started to get really worried. Did she make the wrong choice? Did her attempt to warn Ponyville and rescue Obsidian only lead to the black stallion getting away in an insane state?

The purple mare kept staring up between the apple trees into the sky while she went through all possible events sprouting out of the red reaper's escape. At least Ponyville would be safe, but what would he do? Where would he go? What would he be capable of, now that he lost his mind?

Suddenly, the purple mare saw something passing by in the corner of her eye.

"Girls! Quiet now! I think he's here!" Twilight commanded.

Applejack and Rarity instantly became a lot more nervous. Knowing Obsidian, they knew he was hiding in the shadows, looking for the right moment and angle to strike for an immediate kill.

The three mares came very close together, their eyes quickly jumping in all directions. Half a minute passed until Rarity suddenly shouted out.

"Above you!" she screamed and quickly used another diamond to shoot a light beam right above Twilight.

The beam hit, causing a black mass to get launched through the air a bit. Though while still in air, it picked itself up again and landed next to Twilight with some distance. Rarity's swift reflexes saved the purple mare from the awaited strike.

Now exposed to the light the horns of Twilight and Rarity gave off, they realized it really was Obsidian. The reaper's black and red eyes were wide open and he was grinning widely at them, presenting his shark-like fangs holding his scythe.

The black stallion huffed loudly while staring at them with this completely crazy face. A sight just as horrifying as it was painful to watch.

"Obsidian! Stop! It's us! Your friends!" Twilight shouted.

The insane reaper giggled shortly in a for him very unusual high pitch. Then he started running towards Twilight.

The purple mare became startled and teleported herself to gain some distance. But Obsidian followed, teleporting himself after her. Rarity lifted multiple gemstone out of her bag while Applejack tried to follow them.

When Obsidian landed right next to her with another teleportation, the orange mare tried to distract him with a kick. He, though, was fast enough to not only dodge the kick, but also grab Applejack's hind leg and use the momentum of the kick to throw her over and pin her down.

Rarity quickly launched a sapphire at Obsidian, turning it into a large ball of water in attempt to knock him over. But this time, he saw it coming. The reaper quickly lifted into the air and hid in the shadows again. It seemed like, even though he had become insane, he was still very capable of fighting and constantly kept an eye of all three of them.

"Dagnabit, Obsidian! We're here to help ya! You can't- Rarity behind you!" Applejack shouted.

The fashion diva quickly turned around, just fast enough to see the black stallion swinging his scythe at her and being able to duck in the last moment. As he missed, Obsidian used the movement of the swing to turn around and kick Rarity into the air, just like he did with the Chimera, months ago. Then turning back around to strike again.

Twilight teleported Rarity over to her before he completed his turn. The kick was hard, though. The fashion diva placed her front hooves on her chest, coughing and gasping in pain while lying on the ground.

"Please, Obsidian! Remember! We are your friends!" Twilight begged.

The black stallion didn't respond. He still had this terrifying grin on his face and it seemed like he didn't even hear them. Twilight had to admit that talking to him was useless right now. The only thing the insane reaper had in mind at this moment was killing them.

Obsidian reached his left front leg out to the purple mare and launched a fireball at her. Twilight took over control of it in flight and used the trick he taught her to turn it into a cold flame, shooting it back at him. But by the time she got to this point, five more fireballs were flying at her.

While they were sunken in a magic duel and Rarity slowly got up again, Applejack started charging the reaper from behind.

Just as she was about to pounce him, the reaper quickly ducked a bit, grabbed her right front leg with his mouth and sliced his scythe through its base. The whole act was perfectly timed to allow Obsidian to also dodge Twilight's attacks.

"Applejack!" Twilight and Rarity shouted in shock at the same time.

The orange mare flew through the air for a bit more, leaving a trail of blood behind her.

"Agh! Mah leg!" she screamed in pain and shock after she landed.

Obsidian just stood there, grinning at the orange mare while taking a large bite out of her separated limb, chewing and swallowing it. Now it was clear that he was serious about killing his own friends and that Twilight underestimated the situation.

She had to act quickly to prevent Applejack from bleeding to death. Twilight wanted to avoid going this far, but now she had no choice but to go all out.

The purple mare used her arcane magic abilities again, aiming a purple bolt at Applejack to seal the wound.

At this moment, Obsidian dropped the bloody orange leg, picked up his scythe again and started running to Rarity. Desperately, she launched multiple gemstones at him, but they all missed, due to Obsidian teleporting himself right in front of her.

The insane reaper had his scythe lifted in the sky and was ready to strike. In her panic, Rarity lifted all the gems out of her bag and formed a shield of diamonds in front of her, successfully stopping the mortal strike.

To the second strike, though, she could not react fast enough. Obsidian knocked the diamond shield aside, grabbed the white mare and sunk his sharp fangs into her neck, trying to break it.

As Rarity screamed in pain and fear, Twilight turned her focus over to them and launched a wave of arcane magic at the black stallion. Knowing he was unable to stop it, he jumped to distance again.

Twilight was shocked to see how radically his personality changed. He had become very brutal and everything that they previously had between them meant nothing to him anymore. At this point, Twilight had to change the priorities. Survival and the protection of her friends were most important now.

The purple mare aimed another arcane spell to the now also heavily wounded fashion diva. Applejack was still suffering from her trauma. The bleeding was stopped, but she was clearly unable to continue fighting.

After Rarity somewhat recovered, she and Twilight switched places. While the fashion diva sought cover behind her friend and took care of Applejack, Twilight was trying to gain the reaper's attention.

He, though, planned to finish them off. Obsidian tried running around Twilight, but she made sure he kept his distance to her friends. Then suddenly, he took a quick leap in the purple mare's direction and got in position to swing his scythe.

Twilight instantly raised an arcane shield to block, but the reaper was making a feint. Instead of swinging the blade, he rolled to her side and rammed the end of the handle hard into her spine, knocking her over and leaving her in a lot of pain.

Obsidian now aimed to also get past Rarity. By now, she had all her gemstones floating in the air and ready for use. Like before, she used them to block off a few of his strikes. But since she was not combat trained, it didn't take the insane reaper very long to bypass her defences.

The gemstones all suddenly dropped to the ground after he managed to punch her hard in the face, knocking her out.

Finally, Twilight got back up and instantly teleported her two friends over. Seeing what Obsidian was willing to do to her friends filled her with fury. Despite their friendship and her wish to save him, Twilight would not allow him to come close to them again and started casting more arcane spells at the black stallion.

Even a reaper as mighty as Obsidian was unable to withstand the power of arcane magic. While he was able to dodge the first few attacks, the following strikes hit him, causing purple magical explosions each time.

Although the black stallion got hit quite badly a few times and started bleeding all over, he kept grinning wickedly. He used his own magic to tear several trees out of the ground, levitating them in the air to both block off Twilight's attacks and throw them at the small group.

The battle quickly became more and more challenging. Twilight had a lot of trouble to keep her friends safe from the wild mix of flying trees and spells. As Obsidian realized he got her distracted enough, he teleported himself right in front of the purple mare and delivered her a powerful punch in the stomach.

The sudden strike was so hard that it damaged Twilight's inner organs, causing her internal bleeding. The pain, nausea and shock made her lose her concentration. As the purple aura around her vanished and her eyes stopped glowing white, the reaper grabbed her and rammed the purple mare hard to the ground, placing the tip of his scythe at her neck.

She stared at Obsidian in complete fear as she was pinned down in this all too familiar position and with this all too familiar face right above her.

The black stallion was ready to kill when a strong light beam hit him and knocked him away. Rarity came back to her senses and although her nose was bleeding quite badly, her first reaction was to launch a diamond at the reaper to stop him.

Obsidian staggered, leaving him off guard for a moment which Rarity used to strike again. As the second light beam hit the reaper, he got flung several meters away.

The battle came to a halt as the three mares and the black stallion stared at each other, all of them breathing heavily. By now, they were all in bad shape, just as the landscape around them.

The grin on Obsidian's face slowly grew wider and wider as his heavy breathing reduced more and more.

Suddenly, he began to giggle in a high pitch again and a dark aura started building up around him. Twilight understood that he was readying another very powerful spell and tried to concentrate again.

Applejack and Rarity just laid there, their eyes wide open in fear and glued on that... thing which used to be their friend.

The dark cloud around Obsidian grew more and more. With a loud ignition sound, it became replaced by a massive amount of flames. The reaper grinned widely in the middle of the inferno he created while it built up more and more.

Twilight regained her own, purple aura. She too gazed at the reaper in disbelief as the flames started forming claws and fangs. She understood Obsidian was about to use the powers he gained from consuming the Salamander.

The purple mare quickly built up an arcane shield around her friends and herself. Just a moment later, a huge part of Sweet Apple Acres was shrouded in an enormous firestorm.

Despite the shield, the heat from Obsidian's demonic fire was unbearable. At this point, there was nothing Applejack or Rarity could do anymore. Their lives depended on Twilight keeping up the shield. But because she was still weakened from nausea and the heavy blows to her spine and organs, she had trouble blocking of this very mighty attack.

Twilight lifted her head and glanced through the shield into the center of the flames. Obsidian was still staring at them with wide open eyes and insane grin. It seemed like this didn't drain him far as much as it drained her.

Obsidian started preparing another spell while still keeping up the burning storm around him. Twilight could react just in time to focus more on the shield in front of her to also block a powerful black bolt he launched at them.

Trying to handle two more than lethal spells at the same time slowly turned out to be more than Twilight could handle. The more she concentrated on the bolt, the weaker the other shields became. While they were just sweating before, Applejack's, Twilight's and Rarity's coats now began to smoke and the smell of burnt hair filled the small sphere which kept them alive.

The screams of agony coming from her friends forced Twilight to focus more on maintaining an endurable temperature in the sphere, but that again made the bolt get closer to them.

It now dawned to Twilight that she had no chance. She completely underestimated the situation, since she had never seen Obsidian go all out and seriously try to kill a pony. Even with her arcane magic, Obsidian was much more trained on combat spells than she was. Soon, she would run out of strength.

But Obsidian didn't intent to wait for that to happen. He casted yet another spell, forming a dark cloud around him. Then, he slowly stepped aside. The aura, though, remained in place, taking over the casting of the spells while he gained the freedom to walk around in this hellstorm.

Twilight's eyes were glued to the reaper as he slowly approached from the side. She could not possibly gather up enough strength to prevent a physical attack now as well. The purple mare understood that this was the end of the battle and he would win. The moment he strikes, the shields would give in and they all would die.

Obsidian as well was aware of that fact. He grinned widely while he stepped right next to Twilight with the scythe in his mouth.

Suddenly, the reaper got launched out of the firestorm and into a rock. The flames instantly vanished, as well as the black bolt and the shadowy silhouette of the reaper. Just a moment later, the purple aura disappeared around Twilight and she collapsed in exhaustion.

After a few quick breaths, she started looking around for what just happened. Not far from her, she spotted a steam cloud.

As the steam disappeared, it revealed Fluttershy. She must have soaked herself in water and then jumped into the inferno for a surprise attack, Twilight figured.

The attack seemed to have been hard, since Obsidian needed a few seconds to get back on his legs. The grin disappeared from his face and he threw an angry glance at the yellow mare. She as well focused Obsidian with a very determined expression.

The black stallion leaned his head down, trying to cast a spell at her, but it didn't work. At this moment, a stream of blood washed over his face. The reaper reached up to his forehead, discovering that his horn was missing now. Fluttershy aimed a precise kick directly at it to break it off.

Twilight tried to get back up, but she still was too drained to even stand. Her two other friends as well were unable to move. Fluttershy was the last one standing. It was all up to her now.

With his horn missing, Obsidian was unable to use magic anymore. Still, it didn't seem to bother him too much and he just started grinning again.

The yellow mare and the insane reaper started running towards each other, resulting into a furious battle of kicks, swings and evasive moves. Their attacks were so fast that it was hard to follow what was happening for the untrained eye.

Somehow, Fluttershy managed to tear the scythe out of Obsidian's grip and started attack him with it. After a few moments, though, he was able to reobtain it.

The two fighters built up more and more distance after each strike. Obsidian even went so far as to throw his scythe at Fluttershy, which she could not only dodge, but also catch and throw back.

Suddenly, they both lifted into the air and continued their fight above the burnt orchard. As they lifted higher and higher, Twilight could hardly see them anymore.

Then, a female scream filled the air. Two second later, a yellow Pegasus wing landed next to Twilight.

The purple mare's eyes went wide open in shock as she stared at it. Her focus jumped back to the sky, allowing her to catch the moment Obsidian crushed Fluttershy down to the ground. Several bones snapped loudly on impact and the blood flew freely out of Fluttershy's back.

The reaper stood on top of the yellow mare, pinning her down and grinning completely maniacally. Obsidian knew that he had her and that she was unable to fight back.

Victorious, he began to laugh with the scythe in his mouth. The reaper lifted the blade into the sky, ready to kill the pony he cared for the most while his eyes were constantly stuck at hers.

Obsidian swung. But before he could hit her neck, Fluttershy did something she had never done to him before: she used the Stare on him.

Although she could have used the Stare sooner, she knew that it would work on him only once before he would expect of her to use it again. She had to make sure that this one time would be well placed.

A wave of shock rushed through the reaper, causing the grin on his face to vanish and him to miss his target.

Instantly, Fluttershy punched him hard, forcing him to get up a bit. At nearly the same moment, she grabbed his scythe by the blade and pulled it away.

Ignoring her broken bones, she jumped back up, rolled herself over the reaper and...

The sound of the scythe piercing flesh filled what was left of Sweet Apple Acres. After that, it suddenly became silent. Obsidian and Fluttershy both stood motionless for a few seconds.

The reaper still had a stunned expression and stood upright while his gaze dropped down to his body. He saw the blade piercing through his stomach and blood flowing around it. Now he felt the pain, and along with it, he felt how the scythe started draining his life force.

As he rapidly got weaker and weaker and his sight got blurrier and blurrier, Obsidian's expression shifted again. This time into a gentle smile.

"Thank you..." he spoke, just before collapsing.

While the scythe fell to the ground and a puddle of blood formed around the reaper, Fluttershy as well went down to the ground to breathe and rest her broken body. The battle was over.

Twilight and Rarity slowly got up again and helped Applejack to get back on her remaining legs as well. Then they helped her walk over to the yellow mare together.

"Fluttershy..." Twilight spoke.

She was still too exhausted to reply. Half a minute passed before the yellow mare lifted her head again.

"It's okay, Twilight. It's all good now," she replied.

"But... darling... but..." Rarity stuttered.

"I know what I did. I know what just happened, but it's okay. It was my choice. I decided to do it," Fluttershy started.

At that moment, a small black orb lifted out of the reaper's body and disappeared into the night sky. Right after that, a black fog rose out the dead body and the faint screams of the countless demons Obsidian had consumed could be heard. Now that he was dead and his soul left his body, they started breaking apart and turned back into purified darkness.

"I know Obsidian wouldn't have wanted this, but I had to do it. I did it for you, for Equestria, but most of all, for him," Fluttershy continued.

As the screams vanished completely, the last remaining bit of dark aura soaked into the cloak, which then undid itself from Obsidian's body and started crawling towards Fluttershy.

"He deserved so much better... I don't mind the consequences if it means to save my friends and the most important pony in my life. Now, everything will be okay again," she kept going.

"Fluttershy..." Applejack spoke weakly.

"I'm sorry, girls. But it's time to say goodbye to pony Fluttershy and hello to reaper Fluttershy," the yellow mare concluded.

The cloak finally reached her and immediately began to wrap itself around her. The reaper curse that had gone from Obsidian's body back into the cloak now left it again and seeped into her. While this happened, her bones healed and her missing wing regrew as well.

Fluttershy kept sitting idly in front of her friends with closed eyes for a moment. Then, she slowly lifted her head and opened her eyes. Since she just became a reaper, she still looked the same. But her friends could see that her eyes didn't shine as bright anymore as they used to do.

Seeing the worried faces of her friends, the yellow mare tried to comfort them by smiling at them. Although she changed, it requires years of training to become truly emotionless. The transformation into a reaper only drained a big part of her emotions, but not all. Still, this would be the very last time she ever smiled.

Fluttershy stood up again and turned around to pick up the scythe which now was hers. She instinctively knew how to control it and allowed it to vanish.

Her focus then fell on the dead black stallion. She slowly approached the corpse and sat down right beside it.

For a minute, she just gazed at the reaper with an empty expression. Although he was dead, he still had that smile on his face. Besides the heavy injuries and the blood, it seemed like he was just laying there and sleeping.

Fluttershy's expression slowly slipped into a one of enormous suffering and grief. Then, she suddenly grabbed the dead body, held it close and started crying loudly. Her other friends limped over to her and embraced the yellow mare from behind, grieving along with her.

Twenty minutes later, the other reapers arrived.

Twilight's decision was one the demons expected. If it was only for her, their plan would have worked out. But they did not expect Fluttershy to seek Obsidian out and kill him.

Creatures of pure evil like demons do not understand the concept of love. They expected Fluttershy to be the pony least able to seriously harm Obsidian, despite her skill. But the opposite was the fact. She would have done everything to save her beloved one, even if it meant to kill him.

Through her training with Obsidian, Fluttershy became the fail-safe for all of Equestria. The last resort should everything go wrong. Although Obsidian planned this, he never wished for this situation to ever come. But now, it did.

The prophecy was prevented from coming true, at the cost of Obsidian's life and binding Fluttershy into an existence as reaper.

The combined funeral of Obsidian, Applebloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo was met with the most mixed feelings. The villagers had been told that he was the one murdering these three teenage fillies. For a majority of them, it was just unimaginable why he would kill the Cutie Mark Crusaders after he served as a loyal guardian for all of Ponyville for a whole year.

Even more mixed were the feelings of the villagers about Fluttershy. While some praised her as a hero to sacrifice her freedom to stop a murderer, others were shocked she went so far as to kill her own partner. But despite the intense confusion, shock and sadness that filled the whole town, one glimpse of hope and relief was maintained. With Obsidian dead, this would be the last funeral in Ponyville for several years. An age of many deaths had come to an end.

Twilight and her friends somewhat recovered from their battle with the reaper, but it left their marks on all of them.

Applejack was crippled to the point where she could no longer work on the farm.

Rarity gained scars on her neck and a deformed nose.

Twilight's organs and spine were still damaged and she had to see the doctor frequently.

But the most wounded of all was Fluttershy. Although she physically healed, her soul became heavily scarred and she quickly lost her ability to smile or feel happiness.

Nearly everypony who ever had known Obsidian was present at his funeral, even Princess Celestia and her reapers. After the coffin was let down into the grave, she turned to Twilight and started speaking.

"Please, don't feel guilty for this. You did everything you could. You did the right thing by alarming Ponyville first. If he would have reached the village... the scale of destruction would have been unimaginable," she solaced.

"I'm sure there was a way... there must have been a way to save him, I just know it. This all could have been prevented somehow..." Twilight spoke and turned her face over to Applejack. "I'm... so sorry I couldn't stop this from happening to you, AJ..."

"Aw shucks, Twilight. Ya don't have to blame yerself for that. Ah should've been more careful. Just think positive 'bout it: I still got three legs left! But ah guess we'll have a whole lot to do to get Sweet Apple Acres to the way it used to be. Even then, ah reckon there's no way 'round hirin' some helpers fer the farm," Applejack spoke.

"I'll gladly help you out with the financial parts," Rarity offered. "After all, I run a very successful boutique."

"Thanks, Rarity. Sorry 'bout yer face, though... Ah know how important bein' pretty is to ya," Applejack spoke in condolence.

"Oh... its not that bad actually. I may look less pretty now, but I got these scars from protecting my friends. They add to my personality and I gladly took them to save you," Rarity explained.

Applejack smiled a little to the response, but then her focus wandered to Fluttershy.

The yellow mare was wearing her reaper cloak and had the heart pin attached to it. She stared down into the open grave with the same expressionless face Obsidian had for a long time. She just stood there, watching as it became filled with dirt.

"Fluttershy... Ah... Ah don't even know what to say..." Applejack stated.

"It's okay. You don't have to say anything. I did what had to be done," the yellow mare replied.

After the grave was sealed, the air became filled with the sound of ringing bells. The keepers of harmony decided to put the miniature copy of the Seven Sounds Bell on Obsidian's tombstone.

"A worthy grave for a worthy friend," Twilight commented.

The others nodded in agreement.

Applejack's eyes wandered over to Applebloom's grave.

"Ah still can't believe it... Mah lil' sister...her of all dem ponies..." Applejack commented, a tear rolling down her face.

Her friends immediately came over to her and embraced her. Rarity as well had to fight back her tears, since she, too, was suffering from the loss of her sister. But she preferred to remain silent about it. After all, the case of Applebloom was even a whole lot worse. Once more, only the keepers of harmony knew the truth.

"I'm so sorry, Applejack..." Princess Celestia spoke.

"Ah guess there was no other way. Ya did what ya had to do... right Princess?" Applejack wondered.

Celestia nodded in response.

The ponies became silent again and listened to the sad melodies the Seven Sounds Bell played. Suddenly, it chose to play a song Fluttershy was familiar with, bringing tears into her eyes. As it played a second time, she decided to sing along.

"Hush now, quiet now

It's time to lay your sleepy head

Hush now, quiet now

It's time to go to bed"

The bell stopped ringing. Fluttershy placed a hoof on top of the grave.

"Sleep well, my love," she spoke lowly.

Another minute of silence passed as all the present ponies mourned. Then, the yellow mare turned to Princess Celestia.

"I'm ready now," she stated.

"Fluttershy... you know you don't have to do this. I can arrange things so you can stay here," Celestia explained.

"No," the yellow mare responded, shaking her head. "Equestria needs me. These are dangerous times. With the elements of harmony not usable anymore, you need every reaper you can get to protect this land. I owe this to you, and to Obsidian," Fluttershy stated.

"Very well... I will let you say farewell to your friends then," Celestia agreed.

"Yes, Prince... Mistress Celestia," Fluttershy corrected.

As she turned over to the three remaining keepers of harmony, she saw that they all had tears in their eyes.

"Will we ever get to see ya again, Fluttershy?" Applejack wondered.

"Don't worry, my little ponies. I will do whatever I can so she can come and visit you. But... I am afraid that this won't be more than for a few days every few years..." Celestia stated.

"Better than nothing, I suppose..." Rarity commented, sniffling.

The yellow mare nodded in agreement. Now Twilight spoke up.

"Fluttershy... take care of yourself... okay?" she requested, bothering to break out in tears.

"Will do, Twilight. Will do," Fluttershy agreed.

They all embraced the yellow mare for the last time for several years.

"We will miss you," Twilight stated.

"I will miss you too, girls. When I come back, you will have to tell me all the things that happened since I left. Okay?" Fluttershy requested.

"Sure thing..." Applejack said, sniffling as well and wiping the tears out of her eyes.

Fluttershy turned around again and walked towards the other reapers.

"Goodbye, friends," she spoke.

"Bye, Fluttershy," Applejack said.

"Farewell, darling," Rarity said.

"Valētō," Twilight finished.

Princess Celestia raised her head with sadness written in her face and started casting a spell. With a short white flash, she, the reapers and Fluttershy teleported away. For her, hundreds of years of endeavor lay ahead before she could get the faint chance to meet Obsidian again in the afterlife.


	32. Conclusion: The Duel

Maledictum Insania by Nero Darkard

* * *

Conclusion: The Duel

Original Link:

document/d/17CnziT4HGfMwbOcUbf0w9qT9PQi UWh8OGo60LpBZRMY/edit

**Maledictum Insania**

By Nero Darkard (aka. NeroTheDarklord)

Conclusion: The Duel

It didn't take Twilight very long to make her choice. Her expression became serious and determined when she focused the reaper again.

"I'm not going to let this happen to you, Obsidian. You have already been through enough. I will stop them, come what may come!" she declared.

"No... you can not... stop them... you do not know what you are getting... yourself... into..." Obsidian stuttered.

The reaper was barely able to hold himself upright anymore and let out a scream while trying to fight back the demons assaulting his mind. It was not a scream of agony, but one of fear and desperation.

"I can not hold them back any longer! Just kill me Twilight! Please, hurry! You will not... stand a... chance once I... once I... I..." Obsidian spoke, unable to finish.

"I will do this. I have to. The demons have taken Moondancer, Spike and many others before. I won't let them have you as well, Obsidian! I swore to myself that I won't let this happen to anypony close to me ever again!" Twilight concluded with a serious tone in her voice.

Obsidian wasn't able to speak anymore. He just lay on the ground, shaking in fear and making an expression as if he was in huge pain.

Twilight understood that it would begin any moment now, so she took some preparations to make sure she had the situation under control.

The purple mare created a force field around Obsidian and herself. Large enough so she could move freely and, if necessary, avoid attacks. She also made sure he would not be able to teleport out of the sphere.

After that, she tried to calm down and gather her thoughts. Twilight had to do this all by herself, so she knew she would have to use her arcane magic. But since it was so powerful, she needed to concentrate to make sure she wouldn't accidentally kill Obsidian.

What followed then felt like an eternity to the purple mare. Her eyes were constantly stuck at the black stallion, tension filling her entire being. He was laying on the ground, facing away from her and not moving at all. No sound could be heard coming from him besides his slow breathing. Twilight wasn't sure how she was supposed to defeat the demons taking him over yet, but she figured she would find it out soon enough.

Suddenly, Obsidian started moving again. He slowly lifted himself up into a sitting position. Twilight reacted immediately, jumping into a battle stance.

Again, nothing happened for several minutes. It seemed like Obsidian was just staring into the emptiness of the night.

The reaper started shaking a little again and a strange, weak noise came from him. Twilight didn't precisely understand what this sound was at first, because she never heard it coming from him before. But as it got louder, she realized... Obsidian was laughing.

"Twilight..." He suddenly spoke, strangely calm.

"Y-yes?" the purple mare replied.

"Do you know what I just realized?" Obsidian asked.

The purple mare didn't respond. She started getting really nervous, since she didn't know what to expect of him.

"Just now... it dawned to me..." he started explaining, slowly lifting his head up a bit to look into the sky. "All my efforts... all my sacrifices... all the things I have ever done for Equestria... it all means nothing. It was all just wasted time. Do you know why, Twilight Sparkle?"

"Why...?" Twilight asked back, very hesitantly.

Obsidian delayed the answer for several second. Then, he began to laugh lowly again.

"Because ponies are worthless," Obsidian answered, still laughing.

He finally turned his head to the right. A chill rushed through the purple mare as she saw him grinning widely with his sharp fangs and glowing red eye, which seemed to stare right at her.

She expected that seeing him insane would be painful and creepy, but this was far more horrifying than she expected.

"They are good for nothing," he continued while getting up. "Weak, helpless, overly sensitive... The only good thing about them is that they are so... _tender_."

Twilight started shaking. It blew her mind how radically he had just changed. Still, she kept her guard up, ready to get into combat.

"It is a shame you do not eat pony flesh. They are delicious, you know... and their blood is... so sweet..." Obsidian spoke, his focus wandering around aimlessly as he fantasized.

The reaper had no control over his grin, which caused him to start drooling. Twilight became disgusted from the sight. Was this really still Obsidian Shards in front of her?

Another few seconds passed before the black stallion lowered his head and placed a front hoof on his stomach.

"I am... hungry... so... hungry..." he stated.

Then his glance lifted up to the purple mare and his grin grew even wider.

A shiver went down Twilight's body and she started to back away. It was clear to her what he was thinking right now and his following comment confirmed it.

"Twilight... you know... you look... very... _tasty_!" Obsidian analyzed and started to giggle in a strangely high pitch.

That was enough. The purple mare finally decided to use her arcane magic abilities, as she felt extremely threatened now. Of course, Obsidian reacted instantly, picking up his scythe and going into battle stance himself.

It was him who delivered the first strike by teleporting himself right behind Twilight and trying to slay her. She, though, raised an arcane shield to block the attack and instantly cast an offensive spell afterwards.

Since it was her goal to save Obsidian, she tried to immobilize him. Purple chains formed out of Twilight's arcane aura, trying to tie up the reaper. But he jumped to distance, avoiding the chains and casting several ice, fire and dark spells on the purple mare.

Twilight could block and deflect the spells, but she couldn't continue her own spell at the same time. The chains disappeared again and while she was distracted for just a moment, the black stallion suddenly vanished from her sight.

The sphere was large, but far not large enough to hide in. Heavily confused, Twilight looked all around her to search for the reaper. Just in the last second, she realized he had flown into the air and was trying to strike from above.

Twilight could raise an arcane shield just in time to block the scythe, but the reaper was still towering above her, using his body weight in trying to force his weapon past the shield.

The pressure was too much for the purple mare. She could barely hold herself upright. As she even went down a little, Obsidian delivered a kick to her left hind leg, causing her to fall.

The purple mare was now laying on her back, desperately trying to keep up the shield which separated her from the deathly blade. Obsidian towered right above her, grinning hugely with wide open eyes while he held the scythe in his front legs, using his full body weight and own magic to increase the force furthermore.

Not even a minute after their duel began, Twilight's attempt to rescue Obsidian had turned into a battle of pure force, which she was about to lose. She might have had the stronger magic, but he definitely had more combat skills and experience.

The blade inched its tip further and further through the shield, aiming straight for Twilight's chest. Her eyes were glued to Obsidian's face. She could see him staring at her in excitement and grinning wickedly while his saliva dripped on the magic shield.

Ultimately, the shield gave in. Out of panic and reflex, the purple mare used all her power into a teleportation spell, causing all other spells of her to cancel. A bright white flash saved her from certain death.

Still under stress and panic, she kept trembling on the ground and breathing heavily for a few seconds more before she got up again, trying to find out where she had teleported herself to and where Obsidian was.

Behind her was the club house. Twilight came to realize that she was still at the same position as before, confusing her for a moment. She definitely succeeded in casting a teleportation spell! But what happened?

As she kept looking around, she noticed Obsidian was gone. A strong wave of shock bolted through her body as she realized what she just had done. Instead of teleporting herself away, she teleported Obsidian.

Immediately, she jumped back on her legs and started running around in search. She didn't even have any specific location in mind when she cast that spell, so she had no idea where Obsidian could have ended up.

Twilight's panic grew even stronger. She could only imagine what would happen if he got away now.

Two minutes later, she saw a silhouette running towards her. Twilight instantly tried her chain spell on it again. This time, it worked. The silhouette got tied to the ground.

A scream filled the air, coming from the tied figure. But the scream was not in the reaper's voice. It was female. As Twilight came close, she realized it was Applejack she had tied up.

"Oh gosh! I'm sorry!" the purple mare apologized and broke the spell immediately.

"What in tarnation did you do that for, Twilight? And what's with all those noises and strange lights on the orchard?" Applejack wondered.

"We don't have time for explanations! We got to find Obsidian! He is-" Twilight started.

A large explosion in the distance brought her out of her thoughts. As the two mares turned their focus to where it came from, another strong wave of shock rushed through the purple mare.

"Oh my gosh... He is in Ponyville!" she spoke with fear in her voice.

Seconds after the explosion, the buildings set on fire and countless screams filled the air. A force field formed around the village, muffling the screams again and causing the smoke to gather up inside.

Twilight tried to teleport herself to the village, but it seemed like the shield blocked off her spell. Being so far away from the village, she couldn't break it either.

Now, she had no choice but to run, which would cost her valuable time the villagers would have to pay.

"What the hay is going on, Twi?" Applejack shouted in shock.

"Obsidian is running wild! I don't have time to explain everything to you! Just run, AJ! Run!" Twilight shouted back while starting to run towards the village.

Applejack still didn't understand, but that was not important to her right now. She understood that something was going very wrong at this moment, so she just followed the purple mare.

On their way, they could see ponies trying to run and fly out of the force field. But while the villagers desperately tried to knock through it, something grabbed them and pulled them back into the smoke again.

Despite Twilight's and Applejack's best efforts, it took them ten minutes to finally arrive at the sphere. By now, nothing but smoke could be seen inside anymore.

Twilight placed her horn against the force field, closing her eyes and casting a shield breaker spell on it. Five more minutes passed until she finally managed to let the whole force field break in.

The massive, thick gray cloud immediately began to rise, but a majority of the village would still remain fogged for several minutes more. Minutes they couldn't wait.

The two mares stepped inside, coughing heavily while looking for ponies they could help. But judging from the silence that filled the village now, it seemed like there would not be much left they could do.

Because of the very limited sight, they had to walk carefully in order to not stumble over anything or run into a wall. Finally, they came across the first dead pony: a little colt, who seemed to have suffocated in the smoke. Several more dead or dying ponies followed.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no..." Twilight spoke in a voice filled with guilt and shock.

"By Celestia's mercy... that's horrible... Ah can't believe Obsidian's supposed to be responsible for that," Applejack commented.

Just as she finished speaking, the orange mare stepped into something warm and liquid. She lifted her hoof in order to see what it was, but regretted doing so immediately after.

Applejack let out a scream of shock and disgust as she came to understand that this liquid was blood.

Finally, a strong breeze flew through the village, blowing away the smoke and revealing the full scale of destruction to the mares. Several buildings were destroyed and burning. Dead ponies were laying widely spread, some of them even sliced in half or decapitated. It now was out of question that trying to fight Obsidian all by herself was the worst decision Twilight could have possibly made.

"Rarity!" Applejack suddenly shouted.

Twilight turned around. She gasped in terror at the sight presented to her.

The fashion diva was nailed to a wall with metal bolts in her front and rear legs. Her stomach as cut open and her entrails were widely spread over the wall, nailed to it as well. Furthermore, the skin on her face had been removed and a large mirror was placed in front of her, forcing Rarity to look at herself in this terrible condition. On the mirror, the words 'True beauty lies within. This is how you look inside.' were written in blood.

Nopony would be able to survive such mutilation. Neither did she. But what truly crowned this horrible act of sadism was the fact that Obsidian didn't reap her.

By now, Rarity had woken up again as an undead, crying as she stared at herself through the mirror in complete trauma.

"The worst... possible... thing..." she whispered with the bit of broken voice she had left.

Twilight and Applejack now, too, started crying as they desperately tried to put their friend out of her misery. But nothing they attempted would work. The bolts as well as the mirror were enchanted in a way that made it impossible to remove them for both.

"Obsidian is keeping the enchantments up. There is nothing we can do for her right now..." Twilight finally realized, tears of regret rolling down her face. "I'm so sorry, Rarity... I'm so sorry..."

The white mare didn't seem to hear or even notice her friends. Her lifeless blue eyes were still stuck on her reflection in the mirror while tears washed a clear trail through the blood on her skull.

"Let's... let's catch Obsidian before he does that or even worse to another pony," Applejack suggested while wiping the tears off her face.

Twilight nodded and continued walking towards the center of the town. Applejack followed her soon after.

The closer they came to the marketplace, the bloodier the ground became. It seemed like Obsidian dragged most of the villagers there in order to gut them. Suddenly, a female scream filled the air.

"The horror! The ho-"

A splashing noise followed, silencing the voice again. Twilight immediately understood that another pony just lost her life due to her decision, filling her with dread and unbearable guilt.

The two mares were close now. Around the next corner was the marketplace. By now, there was enough blood on the ground to form small red rivers flowing down the streets.

Carefully, they peeked around the corner. The scene happening at the marketplace topped everything they had ever seen before.

Large piles of flesh, bones and fur were spread everywhere. The ponies had been torn apart to the point that it was hard to even recognize them as ponies anymore. The statue of Princess Celestia had been knocked over and destroyed, leaving only the pedestal for Obsidian to stand on.

The reaper stood upright on it, his eyes closed and facing up into the sky. Above him where the torn open bodies of Lily, Daisy and Rose. Obsidian stood motionless while he grinned in joy as their blood showered down on him, dying his normally black cloak and coat into a horrible dark red.

At this sight, Twilight finally understood why the reapers called one of them that had fallen to insanity a red reaper.

As the blood was drained from the floating bodies, Obsidian simply tossed them into one of the piles by magic. Then, he dragged a new victim into the air. A fairly large red stallion. Big Macintosh.

How he ended up here when he was just at the farm minutes ago was beyond Applejack. The sight shocked her so much that she lost control over her voice.

"No! Stop!" the orange mare shouted.

A moment later, she covered her mouth as she realized what she had just done. Hoping they could hide themselves again, the two mares quickly walked to the other side of the building.

Obsidian remained calm, simply biting hard into Big Macintosh's neck and tearing open the aorta. Then, he tossed the heavily bleeding stallion into a pile, leaving him there to die.

Twilight's and Applejack's mouth fell open as they stared at the reaper with wide open eyes and tiny pupils, complete trauma filling their minds.

The red reaper slowly leaned his head back, further and further, until he looked right back at them with his face upside down and grinning widely with his blood-imbued fangs. A sight just as freakish as it was terrifying.

Out of this position, Obsidian summoned his scythe and turned around, throwing it at the two mares. Both quickly jumped out of their cover, dodging the scythe narrowly.

But Obsidian wasn't done yet. Still grinning, he simply tilt of his head, causing the scythe to redirected in flight and shooting it right back at them.

Neither of them did see that coming. But while Twilight was able to dodge the scythe, Applejack couldn't react fast enough.

The blade pierced through her chest, sending her flying along with the scythe into the next best wall. As Twilight turned around, it was already too late.

"Nooo! Applejack! No, please no!" she instantly started crying out.

The purple mare rushed over to her friend, pulled the scythe out of her body and trying to cast a spell. But it was too late. All Twilight could do was watching as Applejack's soul rose out of her body and lifted into the night sky.

The purple mare held the lifeless remains of her friend closely and started crying heavily. While she cried, Obsidian made entirely different noises.

The red reaper busted out in laughter, gazing at the pitiful scene before him.

Soon, he calmed down again and started walking towards the purple mare, only using his hind legs and wobbling around as if he was drunk of madness and violence.

"What is the matter, Twilight Sparkle? Are you not happy that I spared her of the torture I gave to the other ponies?" Obsidian asked in a high voice.

As Twilight saw him approach, she let go of her friend immediately and started backing away.

This thing in front of her looked nothing like the reaper she knew. It was walking upright and dripping in the blood of ponies. Its fangs were bloody and the saliva mixing with the blood created gooey red string going down from the mouth.

"Obsidian... please... you have to stop this. This isn't you. You are not a monster," Twilight spoke, her voice hoarse from all the crying.

"This is where you are wrong, Twilight," Obsidian countered. "Right now, I am more myself than I have ever been in my entire life! I was such a fool all these years. I never understood why demons enjoyed torturing, killing and eating ponies. But now I do. It is a joy beyond anything I ever experienced before! I feel so alive! So happy!"

The red reaper went down on his four legs again and began to giggle while staring at Twilight with his head tilted sideways.

Twilight kept backing away. Her mind was a complete mess, filled with extreme trauma, fear, shock, sadness and regret.

Obsidian's focus fell on Applejack's body. He used his magic to let the scythe fly back over to her. Then, he made it slice open the chest and cut out her heart, which then flew into the reaper's left front hoof.

"I have to thank you, Twilight Sparkle. Should you have kept your promise, I would have never made this discovery. Now, I have changed my mind. I no longer wish to die. In fact, I do not ever want to die!" Obsidian explained.

After he finished speaking , he put the heart into his mouth and started chewing. Even while doing that he kept on grinning, causing the blood to flow out of his mouth along with bits of flesh.

No. That wasn't Obsidian anymore. This beast in front of Twilight may look like him and have his memories, but it wasn't the black stallion anymore. He was gone. All that remained now was the red reaper.

Obsidian swallowed and started approaching Twilight again, letting his scythe levitate right by his side.

"Pathetic ponies. So weak and fragile. They stand no chance against the superiority of a reaper. It is quite disappointing how quickly they die. Fortunately, I have not run out of ponies to play with, yet! Ready for a game of tag, Twilight Sparkle?" the red reaper asked in a sadistic tone.

Twilight instantly turned around and started running away. After she jumped around a corner, she teleported herself to the other end of the village, hoping he would lose track of her.

But somehow, Obsidian was able to follow. Each time she teleported, he landed right behind her just a moment later.

The purple mare screamed loudly in panic. She tried to escape the village, but whenever she got close to the border, Obsidian appeared in front of her, swinging his scythe at her.

Teleporting out also didn't work. Obsidian brought her right back each time.

The chase went on for seven minutes before Twilight finally started getting exhausted. By now, Obsidian wasn't chasing after her from behind, but rather hid himself in the shadows.

Twilight's eyes jumped around constantly, hoping to see where the red reaper would be coming from.

Suddenly, he shot out of a corner in front of the purple mare, wielding the scythe between his teeth and raising it to strike. She tried to stop, but by the time she reacted, she was already in front of him.

"You're it," Obsidian spoke, swinging his scythe.

A black mass shot out from another corner, pushing the purple mare away. With a loud metallic sound, the strike was blocked with another reaper scythe.

After Twilight recovered from the sudden push, she noticed another elder reaper with light blue coat and white mane had appeared in front of Obsidian, using her own scythe to stop his. It was elder Crystal Blossom.

The red reaper lifted his scythe to strike again. Just as he did so, another scythe came flying to him, tearing his own out of his grip.

Directly afterwards, Derpy Hooves landed behind Obsidian, picking up her scythe again and aiming the tip against his back.

Suddenly, reapers appeared everywhere, surrounding Obsidian and aiming their scythes at him. It seemed like the moment he started slaughtering the villagers, Derpy ran away to request support.

The grin had disappeared from his face and instead, he gained a troubled expression.

"I never thought I would witness the day another red reaper would arise," Crystal commented.

"You... you of all... how could you do this, Obsidian?" Derpy wondered angrily.

The grin on the red reaper's face slowly returned. He moved his head sideways to look at the gray mare behind him.

"A better question would be why none of you do this! You can not possibly imagine what you are missing out! Rending flesh... spilling blood... causing suffering and terror... it is the greatest pleasure that can possibly be achieved!" he replied.

Now another familiar reaper mare stepped forth, Lady Truesight.

"Elder Obsidian Shards. You have turned your back against Mistress Celestia and gone down the red path. You have betrayed everything we stand for. Now, you will face the consequences. By the will of our mistress, you shall be executed," she spoke.

Simultaneously, the reapers all lifted their scythes.

"No! Don't kill him! I can find a way to turn him back to normal! There... There must be a way to undo this all!" Twilight shouted.

"No, keeper of magic. There is nothing that can be done for him or the villagers anymore, besides ending their suffering. Leave this place immediately. We can not risk losing you now as well," Truesight replied.

She gave the signal to strike. Yet, the execution was unexpectedly interrupted.

Countless black arms grabbed the scythes and held them from striking Obsidian. As Twilight and the reapers turned their heads, they discovered Slendermane standing close to them.

Instantly, many more high ranked demons jumped out of the dark and now surrounded the reapers.

"What?! Where did they come from? Why didn't we sense them?" Derpy shouted out in confusion.

With a swing, the reapers regained control over their scythes and jumped in battle stance, forming a ring around the red reaper. While those in the inside kept facing him, those on the outside faced the demons.

"They must have been hiding here the whole time. The aura of death Obsidian caused in this village had covered their presence," Crystal analyzed.

Slowly, Obsidian started laughing again. Along with his laughter, the demons started grinning.

"What a pleasant surprise! Who would have thought the creatures I fought all my life would come to support me! What do you say now, Messōrēs? Even the demons are on my side!" the red reaper boasted.

Twilight looked around in panic as there were demons all around her. But something was strange. Although they were looking and grinning at her, their main focus remained on the reapers. Not a single one even seemed to think about killing her.

Obsidian slowly picked up his scythe again.

"You want my soul?" he asked, laughing a bit.

His expression suddenly became serious and he went into battle stance himself.

"Then come and tear it out of my body!" he shouted and lifted into the air.

The reapers in the inner ring followed immediately, but found their path to the red reaper cut off by demons.

A furious battle broke loose in a scale Twilight had never seen before. The demons completely disregarded her and only attacked the reapers, seemingly trying to keep them away from Obsidian.

Spells and slashes were flying all over the place. Occasionally, a demon became consumed. But none of the reapers could advance on Obsidian.

Each time one of them managed to teleport close to the red reaper, he was either able to guard himself or a demon came to his assistance.

Twilight tried to help, but whenever she attempted to concentrate in order to use arcane magic, a demon rushed to her and attacked. Sometimes a reaper came to try and protect Twilight, but the amount of high ranked demons participating in this battle was just too large.

The attacks of the demons, though, never were meant to be lethal. For some reason, they just wanted her to stay out of the battle and kept her alive.

The fight raged on for twelve minutes, in which more and more of Ponyville became destroyed. In the end, barely any houses were still standing.

The corpses Obsidian produced worked out perfectly for the demons to feed on whenever they had a moment, allowing them to regain strength.

Although Twilight was the one who set loose all these events, she now could do nothing anymore but hide and watch helplessly as the reapers fought the demons and tried to reach Obsidian.

It slowly got through to her. The demons had this all planned. Ponyville was a trap for the reapers.

Suddenly, a female scream filled the air. The battle instantly came to a full stop as both the reapers and the demons turned their focus to Obsidian.

Somehow, he managed to catch Crystal Blossom off guard and sliced his scythe from her right shoulder down to her chest. Even the red reaper had an expression of disbelief as he watched what he had just done.

As all the reapers and demons came to understand what just happened, the battle continued. While the reapers tried to charge Obsidian, all the demons formed a wall to hold them off.

Disregarding the battle just behind his back, Obsidian slowly pulled his scythe back out of the corpse and let it vanish, watching as Crystal's soul left her body.

Seconds later, a dark aura formed around her body and the demons she had consumed slowly started to break apart, as there was no soul they could hold on to anymore.

"I... killed another reaper..." he started speaking to himself. "I have never killed a fellow reaper in all my life before..."

The other reapers used all their strength to push forward and slowly managed to fight a way through the demons. As the first came close to Obsidian, Slendermane stepped next to him and used his arms to build a sphere around him, guarding him from any attack.

The red reaper still had a stunned expression. Not because he was shocked over what he had done, but because he was impressed about his own skills. Then, the insane grin returned to his face.

"And I also have never eaten another reaper before! I suppose this would be true cannibalism," Obsidian commented.

The reapers heard him speaking, causing them to put even more effort into reaching him.

"No! Don't do it, Obsidian! You already have more demonic energy inside you than you can handle! If you absorb hers now as well-" Derpy shouted, unable to finish as the demons tried to silence her.

The red reaper disregarded her warning and started eating the corpse before the demons sealed inside it could break apart.

The other reapers were shocked. They knew what would happen if they wouldn't be able to kill him very soon.

The battle reached its peak as the reapers now even disregarded their own defences for the sakes of breaking through the wall of demons that separated them from Obsidian. As the first broke through, they immediately started attacking Slendermane.

By now, the reaper cloak had flown off and Obsidian devoured a large portion of the corpse. Fresh blood coated the old layer on Obsidian's body, which had started to dry a little.

After a while, he stopped feasting and grinned hugely, reaper blood flowing through his teeth.

"Delicious," he commented.

Obsidian lifted his head again and started laughing out loud. Louder and crazier than the times before.

But his laugh suddenly came to an end as he had the impression to be choking. Although the air ran freely in and out his lungs, he felt an unexplainable sensation of suffocation.

His vision rapidly turned blurry and the last bit of his remaining mind simply ceased from existence.

Now even the reapers seemed to panic. More and more broke through the demons and assaulted Slendermane in order to reach Obsidian.

Finally, the demon let down his guard, enabling Lady Truesight to ram her scythe through the red reaper's stomach.

Several more reapers followed up soon, piercing their scythes through every bit of Obsidian's body.

Slendermane retreated to the rest of the demons and, for some reason, they now stopped attacking, just stepping back and watching.

"Come on. Come on. Let his soul escape! Let his soul come out!" Truesight pleaded.

Obsidian had a stunned expression and his mouth was open. He exhaled for the last time. But it was not air that left his body.

A red cloud rose out of his open mouth. Soon after, the same red smoke escaped through the injuries the reapers caused to his body. A sight that seemed to satisfy the demons deeply and caused them to grin devilish.

"By my mistress... Step back! Step back!" one of the elders shouted.

The reapers immediately retrieved their scythes and jumped to distance, letting Obsidian's body fall to the ground. Even the demons seemed to react to the order as they slowly backed away.

This situation was exactly what they wanted.

"Messōrēs... prepare yourselves... we are about to face Malice again," Truesight announced.

Many of the apprentices started shaking now. That was the worst possible thing that could have come out of this battle.

Right now, they could do nothing but watch as more and more red darkness escaped from Obsidian's body, which slowly lifted into the air.

The dead reaper got turned back around and placed back on his four legs. Although he was just a lifeless corpse now, he stood upright, looking at the reapers with an expression only dead ponies have.

Suddenly, Obsidian's body seemed to start rotting in extremely accelerated speed. Right before their eyes, the skin started falling off from his face, the rest of his body following up soon.

By now Twilight wasn't doing anything more but watching the events in trauma. Her mind had failed her. Not even regret was left to steer in her. Just pure, utter fear.

The rot crept through Obsidian's body, causing the flesh to fall off bit by bit in a matter of seconds. As even his red eye fell out of its socket, Derpy couldn't take the tension anymore.

"You damn beast won't come back here a second time!" she shouted while charging from the side.

Before anyone could warn or stop her, the rotting corpse reached its right front leg out sideways.

It instantly tore away any flesh that was left on it, letting a massive black and blood covered skeletal arm shoot out. It was easily large enough to fit the whole reaper mare into it, grabbing her violently and ramming the long sharp claws at the fingers into her body.

The other reapers could do nothing but stand there in shock as they watched the arm squeezing Derpy with enormous force, causing her bones to break, the claws to wander straight through her body, the mare to throw up blood and her glass eye to pop out.

Finally, the skeletal arm turned into the same black cloud only reapers are able to create and surrounded the gray mare. As it manifested back into an arm, nothing but her reaper cloak and a large amount of blood stuck to the black bones was left of Derpy.

Before he even completely broke free, Malice already devoured the first soul by using the consuming abilities his cloak granted him.

While the cloak flew away, the hand came down to the ground, pushing the rest of the body upwards.

Now the left arm of Malice tore free, helping to push the small body upright as it got torn apart more and more from the sheer size of this demon.

Obsidian's tail fell off and revealed a long, black, skeletal tail with an extremely pointy spike at the end.

Now the legs grew to their true size, tearing through the skin and flesh and causing it to fall off, creating two massive black and blood covered bone legs with hooves at the ends.

Malice lifted himself upright and all the remaining organs fell right down to the ground, revealing a massive black ribcage.

The thin skin on the bat wings just crumbled away, revealing two giant black skeletal wings, also having incredibly sharp tips.

Even the black skull changed shape, growing a bit longer. The single horn on the forehead became split into two, which then shaped themselves like goat horns, growing from the top of the skull to the back, down a bit in a curve and back in front, creating two very pointy black tips next to the massive jaw of Malice, which was filled with shark-like black teeth.

All along with the transformation, the reaper cloak adapted to the changes, growing in size and forming sleeves, which went around the demon's arms and creating holes in the back for the wings to fit through.

Malice towered in front of the reapers in his full size of about four to five times the size of a pony like a massive structure of black bones, red darkness flowing around him.

As the black in the empty eye sockets became replaced with a demonic red glow, they knew the transformation was completed.

The other demons, even Slendermane, bowed down to their commander while they were still standing behind him.

The reaper apprentices trembled in a fear they haven't felt in a long time and even the elders were under a lot of tension.

Malice slowly raised his huge right hand and slid it in his cloak. Moment later, it returned with a humongous red scythe with waved blade. As soon as he fully exposed his weapon, the demon commander went in battle stance.

"_All hail the demon queen,_" he spoke with a thousand demonic voices at the same time.

In contrast to the reapers' expectation, his first strike didn't involve the scythe. Instead, he lowered himself and rammed his left hand into the ground.

A split of a second later, massive black spikes shot out of the ground below the reapers. While most were able to dodge, nine reapers became impaled.

Immediately after the strike, Malice let the spikes disappear underground again and lifted his hand, so fast that the nine reapers still kept levitating in the air.

At nearly the same moment, he swung his demon scythe the first time, slicing the unlucky reapers in half. Still in the same movement, Malice gathered the freed souls with his left hand and guided them to his mouth, devouring them.

The reapers spread out, attacking Malice from all directions. Countless spells bombarded on this powerful demon, but they had no effect on him at all.

Malice was incredibly fast and skilled. He could just block any spell flying at him with his scythe, slicing through a reaper every now and then and devouring their souls. Even the most skilled and most powerful elders stood barely a chance against him.

The other demons just remained in the background, idly watching the battle. They knew their assistance was not required. Malice was powerful enough to fight all reapers by himself, getting much stronger with each reaper soul he devoured.

One by one, the reapers fell. They attempted every trick they knew, but Malice always seemed to see them coming and had a fitting response ready.

With an ease, he sliced through the reapers not only using his scythe, but also his claws. Attacking the demon commander from behind also was completely fruitless, as he used his sharp bony wings and tail to pierce the reapers and consume them moments later.

Nearly all apprentices had been devoured by now and the remaining elders all became much more cautious, flying to a large distance to the demon. But even to that he had a swift and effective answer.

Malice imbued his left claw with a strange magic, which he then used to slice his claws through the air. Curiously, this created a tear into the sky through with he rammed his scythe immediately after.

Almost instantaneously, tears appeared all around Ponyville, sending multiple scythe blades through them in all directions and slicing several more reapers in half.

"_From Discord with best regards,_" Malice commented after pulling his scythe back out of the tear and letting it vanish again with the others.

"W-What?!" a few of the reapers shouted before they got killed and devoured as well.

What started as a battle now turned into a pure massacre. Reaper corpses were raining all over the destroyed village and freed cloaks were flying everywhere. The number of remaining reapers kept reducing every second while Malice grew stronger and stronger at the same time.

Another minute passed and only a handful of reapers were left. Malice now decided that he had devoured enough reaper souls to display his powers and force them to retreat.

He reached out his left hand and used Discord's magic on it again. With a simple turn, he turned the gravity of Ponyville upside down, causing the wingless reapers to fall into the night sky and disappear.

Only the demons seemed to remain unaffected by this powerful magic, as they stood on the upside down world grinning widely into the sky below them.

Twilight was also affected by this magic. She desperately clinched to a broken wood pole which once used to be part of a house. With the void below her, she screamed in panic, finally attracting Malice's attention.

The few reapers still alive immediately flew over to Twilight and picked her up, trying to fly her out of the spell's influence.

Now, the demons finally reacted again, chasing after them and trying to hold them back.

But before they could reach them, a strong light beam shot towards them, followed by an arcane explosion.

Malice's spell became broken and gravity returned to normal. Twilight was still confused and had her head spinning as the reapers changed direction, flying to the source of the light beam.

As she lifted her head, the purple mare saw Princess Celestia and Princess Luna flying towards them, both having an arcane aura around them and glowing white eyes.

"Retreat! Bring Twilight to Canterlot! Lock down the whole city and wait for my return!" Celestia commanded to the reapers before Twilight could say anything.

The reapers just nodded, flying away with the purple mare and leaving the battle to the princesses.

Curiously, the demons left their battle stances and even Malice lowered his scythe after the demi-goddesses landed before them.

"_Celestia. Luna. We finally meet again,_" the demon commander started.

"Malice..." Celestia spoke calmly and with a very serious expression on her face. "I hoped I would never have to face you again. But before I destroy you and protect my land once more, tell me whom you have sprouted out of."

"_It is not obvious to you? Are you truly that short-sighted, Celestia? Or has your hatred to reapers made you blind to the fact that even they have limits?_" Malice wondered.

Neither Celestia nor Luna gave any kind of response and just kept glaring at the demon commander with enormous seriousness, constantly maintaining their arcane auras.

A deep, low laughter rose out of the black skeleton before them.

"_Very well. Then let me show you,_" Malice spoke.

With a small hand gesture, he let a piece of rotten black coat raise into the air. As it came closer, the princesses could see a skull cutie mark on it. Both Luna and Celestia became visibly shocked.

"Obsidian... no..." Celestia commented lowly.

"_Yes, Celestia. Even your most powerful, most trained and most loyal reapers fall to madness..._" Malice started.

Then he bent his huge body down to the princesses a bit and continued.

"_...when you demand too much from them. You were aware that he knew no limits. He would have done everything for you. He sacrificed all he had, merely to serve you. In the end, he even sacrificed his mind. All just because you left him no other choice,_" Malice explained.

The demon commander slowly got upright again and gazed down at the demi-goddesses with this evil red glow in his eye sockets.

"_Because of this. Because of your demand, I was reborn. Now, Obsidian is gone forever. He will never find peace and with him, all of Ponyville fell victim to Nightmare Moon's wrath._" Malice finished.

"Your kind knows nothing but destruction. All you seek is the doom of this world. How can you even dare to speak to my sister like that?" Luna asked in an angry tone.

"You will pay for this, demon. You will pay for killing my reapers, my subjects and for destroying Ponyville," Celestia declared.

"_Oh, oh, oh. Such harsh words. But from the alicorn who is responsible for all this?_" Malice wondered.

Now, Celestia got angry. She stomped her right front leg hard on the ground and combined with the unleashed power that rushed through her body at this moment, she created a small earthquake.

"I am _not_ the one who caused all these horrors! That was you! You and your whole vile species!" the demi-goddess of the sun shouted in despise.

"_True. But who is to blame for creating us? For giving us the desire to end the world?_" the demon commander questioned.

The expression on Celestia's face suddenly changed into one of shock.

"What... no..." she spoke, apparently taken of her breath as she remembered the events one thousand years ago.

"_Yes, Celestia. Do you remember now?_" Malice wondered.

"Sister! Do not let this demon confuse you! If anypony is to blame, then it is me. But even I was merely a tool to you disgusting creatures!" Luna spoke trying to convince her sister.

"_No, Luna. You were the host, but you were not the origin of demon-kind. It was you, Celestia,_" Malice corrected.

"W-what? Sister. What is this demon speaking about?" Luna wondered.

Celestia had her head hanging down by now. Guilt filled her mind as she remembered precisely how everything began.

In a timespan of hundreds of years, she pushed these memories far in the back of her mind, even going so far as trying to pretend that they weren't the reason for all the suffering that happened ever since the moment Nightmare Moon took over Luna's mind.

"Sister...?" Luna spoke in a worried and a bit shocked tone.

The bright demi-goddess was unable to reply to her sister. Too heavy weighted the guilt on her shoulders. So, it was Malice who spoke up.

"_Celestia, you saw how much your sister was suffering. You knew how lonely she was. What did you do to end this? Nothing. You knew how desperate she was and you did nothing, leaving her alone and lost in her own darkness. You were too busy posing and shining in front of your subjects. You let your sister fall to madness. You allowed Nightmare Moon to be born. And all you did when you saw what your arrogance caused was whining over your dead ponies,_" Malice explained in a very blaming tone.

"No... no... be quiet. Be quiet, demon!" Celestia spoke angrily while tears began to roll down her face.

"_The truth hurts, does it not, Celestia? After Nightmare Moon started taking over this land, you even made thousands of ponies sacrifice their lives so you had a few more hours to study and find a weapon to defeat our queen. Was that really worth it, Celestia? All those dead ponies? Even now, one thousand years later, is it still worth it that through your hooves, ponies continue to die the most horrible ways? Do you enjoy the blood on your hooves, Celestia?_" Malice continued blaming.

"Be still, demon!" Celestia shouted in rage, her arcane aura growing three times bigger in size as she did so.

Malice, though, was very little impressed. He just laughed again, lowly and deeply, even going so far as to put Celestia back in place by casting a spell on her.

With a snap of his fingers, thickened pony blood formed at her front hooves. Celestia's immediate reaction was to jump back a little and try to scrape it off, but the red liquid was very slimy and sticky.

Slowly, countless faces formed in the blood, representing all the ponies that died through her orders. Their expressions were of horror, suffering and desperation. Then, the faces even began to speak.

"Why, Princess Celestia? Why? Why did you kill me?"

"It hurts! My neck! It hurts so much!"

"Why did you do this to me? I thought you loved your subjects! Why did you make me watch my daughter die and then killed me as well?"

"Whatever I have done, I'm sorry! I'm so, so sorry! Just please. Please make it end!"

"What are these black creatures? What happened to me? I'm rotting! I'm dead and rotting, but still awake! What are all these black things?"

"Mommy? Daddy? Where are you? It's so dark and cold here! I'm scared! I'm scared! Mommy! Daddy!"

"Help me! Please! Please, Princess Celestia! Help me!"

"Ahhhh!"

"What did I do to you, Princess Celestia? Why do I deserve this?"

By now, Celestia had lost her arcane aura and her eyes returned to normal. She just sat on the ground, shaking heavily while staring at her front legs, her tears flowing freely in regret and guilt.

"Celestia! Sister! Come back to your senses! This is a trick!" Luna shouted at her sister.

The faces continued screaming and begging. Celestia hung her head again, the tears still flowing.

"_Oh great and divine demi-goddess of the sun. You can not escape your burden. You tried for more than a thousand years now. It is your fault Nightmare Moon was born. It is your fault millions of ponies died gruesome deaths, continuing even these days. My mere existence and all actions connected to it are your fault. Because you did nothing to help your sister, to prevent her from becoming insane. You tried to run away, made reapers receive the punishment that was meant for you. With all this, you only made more and more ponies fall to madness. Just have a look around! Open your eyes to the truth, Celestia! You caused this! It... Is... All... Your... Fault!_" Malice continued, nearly shouting at the end.

"Shut up already, demon! Even if what you say is true, it is, was and always had been your kind who dealt the greatest damage to Equestria! If it weren't for you and your lust for blood and horror, all this would have never happened! We would be standing in the lively village of Ponyville I still remember from my visit, and not in its blood and flesh covered ruins!" Luna shouted back at the demon commander.

Again, Malice laughed a bit.

"_We do only what you intended us to do. We are all just the children of Nightmare Moon, the queen of demons, your hatred and insanity. We are all just a glimpse of what you once used to feel for ponies. Even though these times are over, your past feelings have manifested into Nightmare Moon and she still haunts this land,_" Malice countered.

Luna started to growl now, her expression full of anger. Finally, Celestia had stopped crying and spoke up again, her focus still lowered to the ground.

"You are right, Malice... I tried to hide everything bad in the dark... Along with that, I tried to hide my guilt. I failed to protect my sister from herself and it is my fault pony-kind has to suffer, even today... that is my burden and I will have to carry it until the end of time itself..."

Celestia suddenly smashed her front hooves to the ground. While doing so, she reactivated her arcane magic, broke the curse Malice cast on her and focused him with a determined expression.

"But this suffering of my subjects ends now!" she shouted at him.

"_Indeed it will. Once you finally meet your punishment, Celestia. You as well, Luna. For that you were too weak and acted as the host for the most powerful demon in this world. Both of you gave birth to demon-kind. Now, after both of you fall, I shall help my queen rise again. She shall return from the souls of your precious subjects and be stronger than ever before. Once we have her back, then we, the demons, will finally be able to drown this world in agony and despair,_" Malice announced.

"All hail the demon queen," the other demons praised in the background.

"This is not going to happen, demon! We will protect Equestria and return it to harmony, once and for all!" Luna countered.

"_Harmony?_" Malice asked.

Now, he couldn't hold back a loud laugh anymore and with him, all the other present demons began to laugh as well.

"_Do not be so foolish, Luna. This land never was in harmony! It was discovered in desperation, founded in distrust, taken over by chaos and conquered by madness! Because of your failure, because of your arrogance, this land is now about to break apart under its own corruption. The forces are already trying to balance themselves out. Light dominated for far too long and darkness was fought and enslaved for a too long time as well. Do you not see, Celestia, Luna? This land has to be ruined entirely. Nothing must remain... and this is what I will do, once my queen is back,_" he continued.

Malice went back into battle stance, all the demons following him. Celestia and Luna as well got ready to fight.

"_It all starts here, demi-goddesses of day and night. Right here... With your deaths!_"

Roughly an hour passed until the last remaining reapers arrived in Canterlot. Malice had killed and devoured every last elder, so they came to an agreement that Lady Truesight, as the strongest and oldest one left, should take over their guidance for the moment.

Twilight Sparkle was returned to her old library tower. After all the things she had witnessed tonight, she was under trauma. For hours, she just sat there in place, her pupils shrunk to tiny beads, her mouth open, her ears dropped and shaking all over. No reaper or pony could get her to react.

It was all just too much for her. Mostly because she was the one who set loose this chain of events. Twilight could hardly believe how quickly everything went down to the point of complete destruction. None of her friends were left anymore.

Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash died weeks ago.

Rarity was tortured to death and beyond.

Applejack died before her very eyes.

Finally, Malice was created out of Obsidian's soul while she was watching.

With the way everything developed, Twilight could almost be certain that even Fluttershy had been overpowered by demons at this point. After all, there were no tracks of her ever since the incident began.

Hours passed and Twilight recovered only very slowly. The trauma was gnawing heavily on her and the fact that she blamed herself for all that happened tonight made it only much worse. Her only remaining hope was that the princesses would succeed in defeating Malice and by doing so set things somewhat right again.

In just an hour or two, the sun would be coming up. Twilight had been up until now. She was tired and mentally drained from the horrors. Yet, she was completely scared of going to bed, since she knew she would have extremely gruesome nightmares.

By now, the purple mare was moving again. She started looking around the library, trying to distract herself by analyzing the place she had so many memories of.

The library looked different from the time she left Canterlot. Books were arranged differently, decor had been moved and observation instruments had been replaced with better ones. It seemed like several other students had been living here in the past years. Still, a few things were as they used to be, allowing Twilight the luxury of distracting herself by diving into happier memories.

Still, her guilt, trauma and worry resurfaced frequently, forcing Twilight to walk over to the large window she used to spent hours in front of, gazing at the stars or watching the Canterlot ponies on the streets while reading a book.

Her focus was stuck in the direction of Ponyville. The village could not be seen from here, not even the smoke. She had no chance to possibly gain any information on how the battle against the demons was developing there. Not even the reapers could help her, since they were ordered to stay in Canterlot and guard the city. She wondered if the rest of Equestria even knew about what happened to Ponyville.

Twilight dropped her head. Tonight, her life had changed radically in an extremely short amount of time. She had no idea how things were supposed to go on from this point. Even if the princesses would win, how could she live on with this guilt in her heart and these horrible images in her mind? How could she just pretend everything would be fine again and go on? How would she be able to leave all these horrors behind her when they were constantly present in the shadows?

Minutes passed and finally, a scroll appeared in front of the purple mare, containing the royal seal. A spark of hope reignited in Twilight and she quickly unrolled the paper, followed by a huge relief filling her heart when she recognized that it was written by Princess Celestia.

"_Dear Twilight Sparkle, my faithful student,_

_I am glad to inform you that Luna and I were capable of defeating Malice and disbanding the troop of demons under his command. I can imagine that what you have seen tonight must weight on you heavily, but it is important that we find out how it could come to these events as quickly as possible. I am sorry to ask this of you, but I need you to come to Canterlot Castle for a witness report._

_Please, meet me in my throne room within the next hour._

_Your mentor, Princess Celestia._"

Twilight swallowed hard. Now, she was forced to tell Celestia that all this was her fault. The purple mare knew her mentor very well and after all she had experienced, she was even more convinced than ever before that Celestia wouldn't punish her for her actions.

But still, resuming this all would be hard for her and she knew Celestia would be disappointed and angry that she completely disregarded to inform her of this important event. Yet, she figured that Celestia might come to the same conclusion as hers: that her guilt and these gruesome memories were already punishment enough.

The purple mare turned over to the front door and opened it by magic. Then she went on her way to Canterlot Castle.

Half an hour later, Twilight found herself walking through the long corridor towards Celestia's throne room. It was a hall of many memories. The celebration after Discord's defeat and the wedding of Princess Cadence and Shining Armor were just two to name here.

The large gate separating the hall and the throne room was still closed, but slowly opened up as the purple mare approached.

Since it was still night-time, it was very dark in Celestia's throne room. But Twilight could see the large silhouette of the bright demi-goddess, sitting on her throne with her long mane and tail waving gently in the air by magic.

"I have to apologize to you, Twilight Sparkle," Celestia began. "It is quite selfish of me to ask you here at this hour, especially after you have been through so much. But I hope you understand how crucial your still fresh memories are. Please, step forth, my faithful student."

Twilight slowly went inside and bowed down to her mentor at the steps up to the throne.

"Princess Celestia... I... I'm so sorry... It is all my fault," the purple mare started, starting to cry again.

"Shh, Twilight. It's all good now. Come to me. I promise I won't be mad at you," Celestia offered.

Still crying, Twilight slowly started climbing up the stairs, while Celestia sat idly on her throne.

Suddenly, Twilight stopped. Something felt weird.

"Princess Celestia... where is the moonlight? Did you seal the windows?" the purple mare wondered.

"Is that of importance right now? Come here, Twilight. I want you right by my side and I want you to tell me everything you know," Celestia stated.

The purple mare hesitated. Something just felt really weird about this situation. She just couldn't point out what it was.

Finally, she decided to remove the wooden barriers at the windows, using a levitation spell. As the moonlight fell on the throne, Twilight came to understand with a shock what was truly going on.

The long waving mass in the air was not hair, but a cloak. The large silhouette on the throne did not belong to Celestia, but to Malice. He faked her voice to lure her into his range.

Twilight instantly took a leap backwards in fear, falling down a few stairs. Malice's empty eyes sockets started glowing red again as he realized he was busted.

"_Very smart, Twilight Sparkle,_" the demon congratulated in his true voice.

The purple mare quickly got back on her legs and started to run towards the gate. But before she could escape, Malice closed and locked it with a simple hand movement.

Twilight tried to open it again, desperately casting every spell she knew on the doors to break the incantation that held them locked, but it was no use. Malice tightly sealed them with a magic stronger than her own.

The demon commander laughed again, low and deep. Twilight realized she had no choice but to turn around again.

Pressing herself against the gate, she stared at Malice in complete fear.

"Ho-how did you get here unnoticed? Where are Celestia and Luna?" Twilight asked in panic.

"_Right here,_" Malice replied.

In the dark, it seemed like he was grabbing a few large bags and threw them down the stairs. But as soon as they rolled into the moonlight, Twilight realized that those weren't bags.

The purple mare collapsed to the floor as she stared at the severed heads of Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Princess Cadence and Shining Armor. They eyes were dull and their expressions full of shock.

"_Your mentor was the first. She was careless enough to let her guard down in order to protect her sister. Luna became furious when she realized that my scythe sliced through her sister's neck. An angry and desperate demi-goddess is a challenging enemy, but none a demon who already devoured countless reaper souls and the soul of a demi-goddess could not overcome. After my blade removed the head from her neck as well and I devoured her soul, everything became boringly easy. Cadence and Shining Armor stood not even the slightest chance against me,_" the demon commander bragged.

With this act, Malice robbed Twilight of her last hopes. Their deaths hit her harder than the horrors she had seen earlier tonight.

With her mind failing and unable to cope with the sight before her, Twilight began to laugh and cry at the same time.

Slowly, she felt the same sensation taking her over again she felt months ago. Then, she suddenly stopped, shook her head wildly and closed her eyes, holding her head.

"No. Keep it together. Keep it together. Keep it together. You don't want to end up like Moondancer and Obsidian. Don't let the demon inside you win," she spoke to herself.

Malice turned his black bony head sideways a little, apparently in confusion.

"_Are you truly able to resist us?_" he wondered.

Thirty seconds passed while Malice observed the purple mare and her battle against her own inner demon. Surprisingly, she stopped shaking and took a deep breath in.

As she exhaled and opened her eyes again, they turned white and a purple arcane aura formed around her body.

"Yes. Yes I can. Obsidian was right. I have become stronger and more resistant to Maledictum Insania. You are not going to get a demon out of me," Twilight replied calmly.

"_Impressive, yet disappointing,_" Malice stated while getting up from the throne and slowly walking down the stairs. "_It seems like your encounter with the second corrupted star did not have the full effect we wanted. But that does not matter. You, too, will give your soul to the demons._"

"I don't care what you beasts have planned. I won't take part in all this anymore! I'm not going to let you have my soul!" Twilight responded.

"_You have no choice, Twilight Sparkle. Even if you refuse, do you think you stand any chance against me now?_" Malice wondered.

"No. Most likely not. But I will still fight! I owe this to my friends, to Obsidian, to the princesses, to my brother and to all of Ponyville! Even if I stand no chance against you, it still won't change my decision!" the purple mare explained while getting in battle stance.

The demon commander laughed again shortly.

"_An amusing choice of words, Twilight Sparkle. 'Your decision'. It was your decision that set loose this chain of events to begin with. You must be a very dull and naive mare if you do not realize what is happening right now,_" he spoke.

"You... you mean..." Twilight stuttered in fear.

"_Yes, Twilight Sparkle. The prophecy is coming true. By being so ignorant as to deny Obsidian's death wish and selfishly putting all of Equestria at stake in order to try and rescue him, you did exactly what we wanted. You should have known that you would stand no chance against the red reaper from the very beginning. But your friendship to him has made you blind. In your ignorance, you believed wielding powerful magic alone would be enough to stop the unavoidable. Now, see where your selfishness has brought you, Twilight Sparkle. Because of your actions, all your friends are dead and I posses powers beyond any mortal creature's imagination. Only one last step stands between us demons and the resurrection of our queen: the consumption of your soul,_" Malice spoke while slowly walking down the stairs.

"My... my soul is the key to Nightmare Moon's resurrection?!" the purple mare asked in disbelief.

"_Your soul in me, after I devoured all the demi-goddesses before,_" Malice explained. "_Once I gained your powers as well, I am capable of lifting Maledictum Insania and forcing the fragments of Nightmare Moon to rejoin. It is time to face the truth, Twilight Sparkle. The sun is not going to rise this morning. Not this, or any other morning for the pitiful rest of time this world has. The end has come and we demons stand victorious as the new masters of this dying world._"

The demon commander now went down the last step and stood directly in front of Twilight.

The purple mare panicked, desperately trying to come up with a way to get out of this situation. Suddenly, an idea shot through her head.

The elements of harmony! They were not far from here, locked inside Canterlot Tower! If she somehow could reach them, she might be able to stop Malice!

While the demon commander tried to grab her, Twilight teleported to the left wall and cast an arcane lightning bolt at it. The explosion tore open a path down the corridors of the castle.

Malice instantly raised a force field at the hole, which Twilight immediately tried to break.

The demon laughed again as he watched her desperate attempt to escape.

"_You can try to run, Twilight. But you can not escape. Not from me, not from the demons and not from the rest of the world,_" he spoke patiently.

Malice raised his arms sideways into the air, using Discord's reality altering magic on them again. Then, it seemed like he tried to grab the air and squeezed his hands closed with huge force.

Twilight became distracted as she noticed that red darkness was filling the room and something similar to an earthquake started to shake the whole castle. Her eyes shot wide open as she saw unexplainable cracks wandering through the air, coming from Malice's clenched hands.

"_No matter how much you run, the end is now unavoidable! Everything shall shatter and burn, beginning now and here! Face the unlimited power of Nightmare Moon's wrath!_" he shouted.

Malice pulled his hands down. As he did so, the cracks shot all across the room. Moments later, strange shards started falling out of the air, making the sounds of breaking glass on impact with the ground. A limitless red void appeared behind each shard.

Twilight could hardly believe her eyes. Somehow, Malice was powerful enough to shatter reality.

She quickly finished off the force field and started running down the corridor, being followed closely by the cracks and Malice.

The destruction proceeded rapidly in all directions. Everything around Twilight crumbled away and fell into the red void. In a matter of minutes, the corridors turned into small, crumbling stone paths, levitating in the red nothingness.

Twilight frequently turned around a corner in order to gain some distance to Malice and constantly kept an eye on him. The demon commander launched a variety of spells on Twilight that even outdid her own knowledge of magic, while repeatedly swinging his massive demon scythe at her.

So far, Twilight could dodge the spells and block of the scythe with an arcane shield. But Malice came closer every second, as it became more and more difficult to find a still levitating piece of ground Twilight could jump on.

By now, the purple mare completely lost orientation. She could see barely anything floating in the red void around her anymore.

Suddenly, she spotted a completely intact tower in a bit of distance. It seemed like the strong magic it was enchanted with prevented it from shattering like the rest of the castle. This must be it, Twilight figured.

Using every tiny fragment of floating stone left, Twilight teleported herself closer and closer to this tower while Malice simply flew after her. As he came to understand what she was aiming for, the demon suddenly stopped chasing and attacking her.

The purple mare didn't notice his strange behavior and just kept proceeding until she finally arrived at the tower. Instantly she stuck her horn into the keyhole at the door, trying to open it.

"Come on! Open! Come on!" she shouted desperately.

The destruction of the castle had come to a stop. Malice remained in the distance, laughing as he watched Twilight's attempt to reach the elements of harmony.

Ultimately, Twilight used up her mental strength. Her eyes turned back to purple and her aura disappeared as she fell to the tiny bit of floor stuck to the tower, breathing heavily in exhaustion and stress.

After a short recovery, her focus shot up again to look for Malice. He still levitated in the red, slowly approaching her.

"_What did you expect to achieve, Twilight Sparkle? Did you honestly believe you could open this door? Celestia herself told you it was sealed with a spell only she can break. Now that she is dead, the elements of harmony are trapped in this indestructible tower for all eternity. Even if you were able to obtain them, you would not be able to use them. It requires six ponies, whose souls embody each of the elements' powers. You are the only keeper of harmony left,_" Malice explained in a scornful tone.

Twilight didn't think this far. She just reacted in panic, but now she understood that there really was nothing left she could do.

Malice was strong enough to destroy Canterlot Castle with a single spell. The entire chase was just to his amusement. Twilight understood that if he really had wanted her dead any sooner, she would be dead. He let her run away and into a dead end to rob her of the last tiny portion of hope and he succeeded.

As the demon commander came closer, Twilight just sat there motionless. She had given up by now. There was no way she could escape and there was definitely no chance she could win against a demon who was so powerful that he managed to kill and devour the three demi-goddesses of Equestria.

"_Finally. At least you understand that Equestria is doomed and surrender to your fate,_" Malice started, about to grab the purple mare again. "_Prepare yourself, Twilight Sparkle. For I will make your death just as horrifying and painful as... wait._"

The demon commander suddenly stopped.

"_This sensation. I know it._" Malice spoke while getting upright again and drawing his scythe.

Twilight could see wings flapping behind Malice. Yellow wings.

"Fluttershy! You are alive!" Twilight shouted in happiness to see at least one of her friends survive.

"_You have courage to come here after all this. But your courage will be the end of you, keeper of kindness,_" the demon spoke.

He then swiftly turned around and swung his scythe. But something strange happened. For some reason, Malice stopped before he could hit. He became stiff as a statue and the red void around Canterlot Castle retreated, the shards lifting back into the air and in their position.

As the ground returned for Twilight to walk on, she quickly ran around Malice to see what was going. It was now that she realized that Fluttershy gave Malice the Stare.

The yellow mare had an expression on her face that filled even Twilight with enormous respect. She was as angry as never before in her life, tears rolling down her face while a fire of absolute hatred burned in her eyes, focused at Malice.

"_This strength... this pure force of darkness... how can a simple Pegasus possess so much dark power?_" the demon commander spoke, struggling to move again.

"You... you beast... you have killed Obsidian. The most important pony in my life," Fluttershy spoke calmly but with a tone of extreme rage. "You will pay for this. Very, very much."

Malice continued to fight against her stare, but no matter how much he tried, he could not bring the blade any closer to her neck than half an inch.

"_Such power... I have slain elder reapers... I have devoured demi-goddesses... how is it that you can-_" Malice started.

"Shut up, you bastard!" Fluttershy shouted in rage.

Twilight would cheer for her and encourage her right now, but the enormous desperation and anger of the yellow mare was so strong that even she found herself speechless.

The effect on the demon was even stronger. He was slowly forced to lower his scythe, get upright and out of battle stance.

"_You dare to command me? Me?! Malice, the right hand of Nightmare Moon? You will suffer eternally for this,_" he threatened.

"You have no idea what suffering is, you damn demon! You have no idea what it is like to lose everything that is dear to you, because nothing is dear to you! You demons are disgusting scum!" Fluttershy kept on shouting.

Malice kept on fighting against the Stare, but even he could do nothing against it.

"_What... do you want, pony?_" he asked.

"I want him back," the yellow mare answered in a very serious tone.

The demon commander laughed a little in response.

"_You are foolish if you think we demons return even a single soul we claimed. Obsidian belongs to us now,_" he explained.

"Give him back," Fluttershy demanded anew, tears of rage rolling down her face.

"_You are not in the position to demand-_" Malice started again.

"Give him back, you damn beast! Give me back my stallion!" Fluttershy shouted with full force, even more tears flowing over her face.

A silence followed in the castle ruins after her shout. Malice stood motionless in place while he stared down at the yellow mare.

Twilight was breath-taken from the scene. She had never seen Fluttershy this angry and desperate before. She didn't entirely understand what was happening right now, but due to Malice's silence, she knew something very strange was about to happen.

Fluttershy and Malice kept staring at each other for three more minutes. Then finally, the silence was broken.

"_Fine. Have him back. I already devoured enough souls to base my existence on,_" the demon spoke.

After that, he leaned his head back, opened his mouth and reached his right skeletal arm deep inside. A moment later, it resurfaced with a small creature covered in black slime. It was about the size of a pony.

Even Fluttershy seemed to be stunned that he actually gave in and carefully flew closer to the dripping creature.

The thing in Malice's claw slowly opened its right eye. It was red.

"Ob...Obsidian?" the yellow mare asked carefully.

She flew even closer. The creature was simply too much covered in slime to clearly determine what it was.

It slowly opened its other eye as well. With a shock, Fluttershy realized that this one, too, was red.

Before she could react, the creature had formed a large sharp spike out of its left leg and rammed it into Fluttershy's chest, piercing her heart. After it realized it succeeded, it grinned shortly and then merged back with Malice.

Twilight found herself unable to even say a word over the fact that her last remaining friend just got mortally injured and fell to the ground, quickly bleeding out.

Malice, now able to move again since the Stare was broken, began to laugh loudly.

"_The naivity of ponies is simply remarkable. What made you think a soul the demons have devoured can be returned, you fool? Obsidian is gone forever! His soul has been destroyed and became a part of me!_" Malice explained.

He lowered himself to the dying mare and picked her up, holding her into the air and letting her blood run down his arm.

"_Do not worry about this broken heart of yours, keeper of kindness. You will not need it any longer,_" the demon spoke while raising his scythe again.

Again, Twilight found herself unable to do anything to protect her friend. She just stared at Fluttershy, who glanced right back at her with the bit of life she had left.

But then, she noticed something. Fluttershy's eyes kept jumping between Twilight and Malice's scythe. For a moment, she just figured that she was scared, but then she understood.

This whole scenario was just a distraction! Fluttershy had sacrificed herself to gain Malice's attention! Right now, he was completely disregarding Twilight and only aimed to kill and devour Fluttershy.

This was her chance! This was the only chance they would get to really strike Malice and stop him. Twilight's original mistake was that she hesitated and only aimed to rescue her friend. Now, she would not do the same mistake again.

"_I should make you suffer much more than this, but my queen's resurrection has highest priority. Consider yourself lucky, keeper of kindness. I can make good use of your power. You will be with your beloved one again, in a form of none-existence,_" Malice finished and prepared to strike.

At this moment, Twilight launched an arcane bolt at the demon's hand. The sudden strike was strong and unexpected, even for him. The magical explosion tore the demon scythe out of his hand.

The demon instantly let go of Fluttershy, who by now had passed away. He quickly turned around, trying to grab his scythe again and kill Twilight. But by the time he faced her, she already held the scythe in her front hooves.

With one quick strike, Twilight used Malice's own scythe against him, ramming it in his ribcage.

The reaper curse reacted immediately. Although Malice was a demon, he still used the scythe and cloak of a reaper, and these items were still bound to the same rules as all the others.

A black smoke rose out of Malice's skeletal body and sunk into his cloak while he tumbled backwards and pulled the scythe out of his chest. He wanted to strike Twilight with it, but since it was no longer bound to him, the scythe just disappeared.

The cloak then flew over to Twilight and wrapped itself around her. As this happened, the world seemed to spin around the purple mare. Her tortured mind became broken apart by the curse and arranged in a new order, allowing her to abandon the traumatic experiences she made. Her body gained in strength and she could feel the darkness fusing into her soul.

Finally, she could open her eyes again. Malice stood before her, now nothing but a large black skeleton.

"_You will pay for this,_" he announced and started running towards Twilight.

Instinctively, she summoned her scythe and used it to block Malice's claws. As he was about to use his tail as well, another reaper appeared and started attacking Malice.

Of course, a powerful and destructive spell like he cast on the castle did not remain unnoticed. It seemed like this whole plan was set up by the surviving reapers, as they now charged to Malice from all directions.

The battle was reopened, but in contrast to before, Malice had no longer the skills of an elder reaper, which was the key to his invulnerability.

Still, the powers he gained from devouring all the other reapers and the demi-goddesses remained, enabling him to kill and devour a few more reapers.

But just as he said himself, power alone does not make one invincible. The reapers pulled out every trick they knew and slowly, Malice found himself surrounded.

The reapers raced and jumped around him, throwing their scythes into the air, making it impossible for him to escape. After a moment, Twilight understood what they were doing. They were performing Tripudium Messōrum, the dance of the reapers.

As they started turning into dark clouds and formed a storm around him, Malice stopped fighting and began to laugh instead.

"_Consuming me changes nothing, traitors. Celestia is dead! Luna is dead! Cadence is dead! My entire existence served only the purpose to kill the demi-goddesses of Equestria! I have fulfilled my purpose and by doing so, the path to my queens resurrection has been opened! The war is over, reapers! We won! The demons have won!_" Malice shouted.

Moments later, the black storm closed itself around Malice. Immediately after, it became blown apart by a massive explosion of red darkness.

The reapers quickly formed back and became tossed all over the castle ruins, while all of Canterlot and the entire mountain it is built on drowned in the red fog.

It was clear now. Malice was defeated. But his defeat had defiled another place. Soon, Canterlot would become a second Everfree Forest.

After Twilight and the other reapers recovered from the explosion, they quickly gathered back around the purple mare.

"Welcome to our ranks, apprentice Twilight Sparkle," Lady Truesight spoke.

She and many other of the surviving reapers succeeded in consuming a part of Malice. Due to that, they had turned into elders.

"Thank you..." Twilight replied and got up again.

The purple mare looked around what was left of the castle and Canterlot. She could hear the ponies screaming in the distance. The destruction of the castle, the massive explosion and the red darkness filling the air had terrified them.

Then her focus fell on Fluttershy. A large puddle of blood had formed around her body.

"Why... why did you do this?" Twilight wondered.

Another reaper approached her now.

"Forgive us, keeper of magic. But that was our idea. We became suspicious after Mistress Celestia did not return to Canterlot, so we sent one of us back to the ruins of Ponyville. This is when we found out that our mistress and her sister had been defeated. Between the ruins, we found Fluttershy, weeping over what was left of Obsidian Shards," he explained.

"We took her to Canterlot and informed her about everything that had happened. We knew that by now, Malice would be impossible to defeat in a battle. Our only chance to defeat him was to catch him by surprise and rob him of the key element to his enormous power, the reaper curse," another continued.

"But to do so, we needed to create a distraction. None of us would be interesting enough for Malice to change his priorities, so Miss Fluttershy volunteered in acting as a bait for the demon. She knew that there was a high chance she would not survive this and might even get devoured, but she still agreed. She said she owed this to Obsidian and only hoped that you, Twilight, would understand the plan and act accordingly. To our great fortune, you did," a third concluded.

Twilight lowered her glance to the ground and slowly came closer to the dead yellow mare.

"I see... Oh, Fluttershy... I'm so sorry... I couldn't save him. I just couldn't. I wished I had been as strong and determined as you were," she apologized while standing in front of the corpse.

Suddenly, the yellow mare started moving again. Now, after all the training in darkness and self-control with Obsidian, her power finally showed a drawback on her.

Due to her strength, she didn't remain dead for very long. Not even half an hour after she got killed, she woke up again as an undead.

Fluttershy slowly rose her head, gazing at Twilight with dull eyes and an expression full of pain. Twilight didn't need any words. She understood that she was begging for release.

"Celestia is dead... so I suppose there won't be a book of death for me. I also doubt that your name will appear in any book of death now. But don't worry, Fluttershy. I have learned my lesson. This all only happened because I wanted to save a friend that couldn't be saved. I should just have followed his wish and killed him. I won't make you go through the same suffering, Fluttershy," Twilight explained.

She then summoned her scythe again and aimed it at her friend. Fluttershy opened her front legs widely, symbolizing that she was ready to accept death. A sight that brought a tear to Twilight's face, despite the fact that she had turned into a reaper.

"Rest in peace, my last friend. Please forgive me," the purple mare concluded.

Twilight sunk her scythe into the yellow mare's body. She instantly collapsed and a small yellow sphere lifted out of the corpse and flew into the sky.

"It is over now... It is all over..." Twilight spoke to herself.

"Sadly... that is not true, Twilight Sparkle... look," Truesight corrected and pointed out to Equestria.

Red clouds were rising all over the land and it seemed like it became overwhelmed by rivers of black creatures.

"They know that our mistress, her sister and Princess Cadence are dead. They also know that there are less than twenty of us left. Now, I finally understand what the great gray wall is I used to see coming... it is the end of everything," Truesight explained.

"Is there... is there nothing we can do?" Twilight wondered.

"No... we are not enough and with the demi-goddesses dead, there is nothing that holds them back anymore. All we can do now is wait for them to come and devour us..." Truesight replied.

"We may have defeated Malice, but the prophecy has still come true. There is more than one way to resurrect Nightmare Moon. It is common knowledge to all of us that, should pony-kind become extinct, Maledictum Insania will also become lifted and the queen of demons will form back together out of their corpses. Tonight, Equestria will fall. Tomorrow, the world will follow..." another reaper continued.

Twilight didn't know what to say anymore. She just sat down and stared into the distance, seeing the armies of demons coming closer and closer. In the distance, she could hear them laughing. In the mixed laughter of the hundreds of thousands of demons, she believed to also hear Nightmare Moon herself laugh faintly.

Yes, this was the end of everything. The demons have won the war. In a few moments, the greatest and last mass slaughter of Equestria would begin.

One last time, the reapers came together to speak out the vow which defined their lives, but in a version adapted to the situation.

"We lived in darkness to hunt what defiled it.

We suffered and died so others didn't have to.

We were the reapers, who served Mistress Celestia.

But we failed to grant purity and sacrifice for Equestria."


	33. Conclusion: Letter of Destiny

Maledictum Insania by Nero Darkard

* * *

Conclusion: Letter of Destiny

Original Link:

document/d/1dXFSEkh8oTNtkaUjk_9MtaBls_Hv4uEOzFzwye58I_I/edit

**Maledictum Insania**

By Nero Darkard (aka. NeroTheDarklord)

Conclusion: Letter of Destiny

It took her a moment, but finally, Twilight made her choice.

Although Princess Celestia avoided to aid her during the time of Obsidian's mission, it is only thanks to her that Equestria survived up until this very day. It was her decisions, even though they sometimes might have been questionable, that saved the land from becoming steamrolled by demons.

If there is anypony who should be informed first, it is her.

Twilight used her magic to summon a scroll and inked quill. Then, she swiftly wrote an emergency report to Princess Celestia. As soon as she finished, the purple mare used an arcane magic spell to create an artificial dragon flame and sent off the letter.

"Don't worry, Obsidian! Help is on the way! Just... just hold in there a moment longer, ok?" the purple mare explained in a nervous tone.

"Kill me, Twilight... kill me before... I..." the black stallion replied.

"I can't Obsidian. I just can't. I promise, I will figure out a way. But for now, you have to stay strong! Try to hold out for as long as possible!" Twilight spoke.

Of course, Obsidian did not agree with her actions at all, but he was no longer able to argue about it. He had to put all his strength in fighting back the demons, which were slowly taking him over.

Five minutes of silence followed while Obsidian pressed a front hoof against his head with a grimace of stress and suffering. As he nearly collapsed to the ground, Twilight spoke up again.

"No! Obsidian, stay with me! Talk to me!" she begged.

With the last bit of mental strenght remaining, he pushed himself upright again.

"Twi... light... please..." the black stallion replied weakly.

"Just hang in there! Everything will be okay again! You just need to-" Twilight started again.

Before she could finish, the purple mare became distracted by multiple bright flashes around her.

"Twily! Are you okay?" a familiar voice asked.

"Shining Armor? Oh thank goodness! The royal guards!" the purple mare spoke out in relief. "Yes, I'm fine. See, Obsidian? Everything is going to be-"

Before she could finish, Shining Armor gave the signal to the guards to surround the reaper, aiming their spears at him and casting multiple spells to trap him.

"W-wait! What are you doing to him?" Twilight asked.

"We aren't going to do anything with him, but the reapers will. Princess Celestia teleported us here to make sure he won't escape and ordered them to execute him. You need to go back to your library. She is waiting for you there," her brother explained.

"No! They can't kill him! I... I already lost so many friends..." the purple mare spoke.

"I'm sorry, Twily. But you have no idea how dangerous this situation is! Just look at him! He is already slipping away!" Shining armor explained while pointing at the reaper.

By now, Obsidian wasn't reacting to anything anymore. He just sat there, staring at the ground with an expression as if he was just a lifeless puppet.

"I can prevent this! I just know I can! There has to be a way to save him! Please, Shining Armor!" Twilight begged.

The captain of the Royal Guard was unsure what to do. His focus kept jumping between his troops, the slowly turning reaper and his sister. Finally, he refocused her with a serious face and nodded.

"Alright, Twily. I'll tell my troops to hold him in place for as long as we can. The reapers will arrive here in about ten minutes. You better get to the library as fast as possible and discuss your plan with Princess Celestia," he explained.

"Oh gosh... thank you, B.B.B.F.F! Don't worry, I will find a solution!" Twilight spoke, just before teleporting herself away.

On her way back to the library, she gathered up all of her friends. Although she did not say what was going on, they all followed her back to the library. As they realized Princess Celestia was waiting there, they knew something big was going on.

"Twilight, my faithful student! I'm so glad to see you and your friends unharmed. Thank you for informing me. By doing so, you saved more lives than you can imagine! Please, stay here in Ponyville. My reapers and I will take care of this and make sure nopony will get hurt," Celestia spoke as soon as they entered.

"No, wait Princess Celestia! Call your reapers back! You can't do this! There has to be a different way!" Twilight shouted.

"The reapers are coming? Why?" Rarity wondered.

"Twilight... he has to die. Don't you understand? There is no other way," Celestia replied to Twilight.

"Would somepony please explain what in tarnation is going on here?" Applejack requested.

"Oh... I-I'm sorry. I was in such a rush..." Twilight started.

She slowly turned over to her friends, mostly focusing Fluttershy with a very sad expression. The yellow mare was very confused, but Twilight could see in her face that she already had an idea what all this was about.

"It's about Obsidian. He's in Sweet Apple Acres and about to turn insane," the purple mare explained.

Fluttershy instantly covered her mouth with her front hooves and tears filled her eyes. The others as well had shock filled expression.

"Oh my goodness! H-how... why is this happening?" the yellow mare wondered.

"I'll explain it all later. But right now, we don't have the time for this! We need to think of a way to stop this from happening!" Twilight replied.

"Ya left him there alone?! Are ya nuts, sugarcube? We gotta get mah sister and brother outta there!" Applejack shouted.

"Don't worry, Applejack. My royal guards are keeping a close eye on him until the reapers arrive. You also needn't worry about your family. By now, they should be out of danger," Celestia explained.

Applejack sighed in relief a bit, but the general tension and fear of the situation remained for all of them. Now, Fluttershy stepped forth.

"Is... is there really no other way? Does he really have to die?" she asked with a voice as if she was about to break out in tears.

"I'm very sorry, Fluttershy. This is the only option we have. If we don't kill him, he will turn into a red reaper and run amok, killing everything in sight. The last red reaper killed over half the population in Everfree City, the former capital of Equestria. I hope that, if you see what this city has become now, you understand why I must act like I do," Celestia explained with regret in her voice.

This answer was very hard to accept for the yellow mare, but she understood. She just sat down to the ground and sniffled as the first tears rolled down her face.

"I... I see... I suppose... it's okay then..." she agreed, hesitantly.

"No! It's not okay! How can you say that? We already lost so many friends through this damn curse! And now, it's about to get Obsidian as well! We have to stop this! We have to save him!" Twilight protested loudly.

"Twilight... I as well wished there was a way for us to save him, but there is none. It is either his death, or the death of hundreds. Yet even worse, if we fail to stop him in time, he could give birth to Malice, the right hand of Nightmare Moon. If that happens, the level of destruction would be beyond our grasp," Celestia explained.

"Malice... oh my stars..." Rarity commented.

For a moment, the ponies didn't know what to say. Neither did Twilight. All besides her came to understand that there was nothing they could do for Obsidian anymore.

The purple mare lowered her glance to the ground, sadness filling her mind at the thought of losing yet another friend. Finally, Rarity broke the silence.

"Twilight, darling... sometimes... all you can do is accept the things as they are... We had to do that with Snails, with Moondancer, with Pinkie Pie, with Rainbow Dash... and... and even... with Spike..." she started, sniffling shortly and a tear rolling down her face as she remembered the little purple and green dragon.

"Like... like all of them, we can't do anything for him either. This is just how things are," she finished.

"That's not good enough for me!" Twilight suddenly shouted. "I had it with Maledictum Insania and the demons taking away our friends, one after another! How can all of you even dare to give up that easily? It's Obsidian Shards we are talking about here! Have you completely forgotten all the things he had done for us? He has been through a hundred times more terrible stuff than all of us together. And now, this is what he gets as a reward? No! I won't accept that! I won't let him die!"

"Then what do you suggest we should do, Twilight?" Celestia asked with a serious expression and tone.

The purple mare turned back to her mentor. She could see in Celestia's eyes that this decision was also hard for her, but she was absolutely determined it was the right choice.

"Well, what _can_ we do?" Twilight asked.

"Nothing. I already tried everything possibly imaginable to prevent ponies from becoming insane. Nothing works. The curse of madness is simply too powerful. The only way to prevent things from becoming even worse is by ending his life," Celestia replied.

Twilight lowered her head again. She just didn't want to believe that the demons would get their will once again. Yet, Princess Celestia had been dealing with Maledictum Insania and the demons for a lot longer than she did. If she was so sure that there was no way to save him, then it might just be possible that...

"Wait a moment..." Twilight spoke as an idea shot through her head. "You said nopony could ever be saved from becoming insane?"

"Yes. Sadly, that is true," Princess Celestia replied.

"Then what about your sister, Princess Luna? Nightmare Moon already had her under full control and we still managed to save her!" Twilight stated.

"That was a unique situation. It only succeeded because I prepared for this day for more than six hundred years. I altered the book of death and set up the flow of destiny to form your little group, the keepers of harmony. I made sure you all would be in Ponyville at the night of Nightmare Moon's return and I lead you, Twilight, in discovering the legend of the elements of harmony. But as you know very well, you are not complete anymore. We no longer have control over the elements of harmony," Celestia explained.

Twilight placed her right front hoof at her chin and rubbed it shortly with a thoughtful expression.

"Not necessarily," she replied.

All the present ponies now glanced at the purple mare in confusion.

"You think we can do something?" Fluttershy wondered.

"Yes. There might be a way. But I have absolutely no idea if it will work. Actually, we would be very, very lucky if it does. For start ups, we need Derpy here," Twilight replied.

"Derpy?! Why her?" Applejack wondered.

"What do you have in mind, my star student?" Celestia asked.

"I'll explain it to all of you in a moment. But first, we need to find Derpy. Then... Applejack... Rarity... there is something you need to know before we do this..." Twilight replied.

Fifteen minutes have passed, but the reapers still didn't reach Sweet Apple Acres. New orders had arrived, making even the royal guards retreat and leaving Obsidian completely unguarded in the middle of the orchard.

Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Derpy Hooves and Princess Celestia were nearby, hidden from the reapers perception by powerful spells.

With a short nod, Twilight gave the signal for the others to get in position. Only Derpy Hooves remained by her side. Then, she looked up to the concerned face of her mentor.

"Twilight... if this goes wrong..." she worried.

"It won't. We need to have faith. I know how dangerous this is, but I think it's worth the risk. We owe it to Obsidian. All of us," the purple mare replied.

Celestia sighed a little and nodded in agreement. She knew that Twilight had set her mind on this and there was no way to change her decision.

"I have faith in you, Twilight Sparkle. You have overcome every threat and crisis so far, so I trust you know what you are doing this time as well. I will be back as soon as I can... Good luck, my faithful student," the demi-goddess spoke, then teleported away.

"Alright... Oh gosh, he's starting to look around now. Time is running. Are you ready, Derpy?" Twilight wondered.

"Sure am, Twilight! Don't worry, no clumsy acting this time. This is just too serious. You can count on me!" the gray mare replied.

"I do, Derpy. Okay. See you at the checkpoint," the purple mare spoke, then started running as well.

After Twilight left their hideout, the spells broke and created a small noise that instantly caught the black stallion's attention.

To not bust Twilight too early, Derpy stepped out of the dark and slowly approached the reaper, faking a happy smile.

"Salvē, elder Obsidian! What are you doing out here all alone?" she asked.

The black stallion didn't reply. Instead, he kept on staring at Derpy for a moment with a strange, lifeless expression.

Slowly, a grin started growing on his face. The reaper got up and started walking towards Derpy.

"Wow, what are you so happy about?" the gray mare wondered, still acting as if she had no idea what was going on.

Still keeping up the fake smile, she slowly backed away, which only made Obsidian come even closer.

His eyes went wide open and his grin grew to unnatural size, showing off his fangs. Now, even Derpy began to get worried and her expression changed accordingly.

She finally decided to turn around and start running. Obsidian instantly began to chase her, giggling crazily while he did so.

After just a few moments, they both had left Sweet Apple Acres. As the insane reaper came close, Applejack popped out of nowhere, kicking a few apples at him.

Obsidian easily dodged them, but Applejack succeeded in getting his attention. As she realized he was now charging towards her, she quickly started running as well.

The orange mare, though, was far from being as fast as the reapers or Rainbow Dash. It didn't take Obsidian long to get dangerously close to her.

Now, Fluttershy shot out of her cover and jumped the reaper, grabbing him and throwing him over.

Obsidian jumped back on his legs almost immediately after. Due to the strong connection they had, she was now his prime target.

But instead of searching confrontation, Fluttershy lifted into the air and started flying towards Everfree Forest.

The black stallion might have still been able to fight, but his mind was not working far enough to understand that they were working together, trying to lure him away from Ponyville. So, he just kept chasing after Fluttershy, until she became replaced by Derpy again as the insane reaper was about to get too close.

The chase continued until the group managed to lure Obsidian to the border of Everfree Forest. Twilight was already waiting for them and worked on getting the reaper's attention as soon as he came into her line of sight.

Obsidian took the bait. The purple mare teleported herself inside the forest, being closely followed by the black stallion doing the same. After a while, he managed to get in front of her and prepared to swing his scythe.

Now it was Rarity giving up her cover and launching a diamond at the reaper. In the short moment of distraction, Twilight teleported away, making Rarity the primary target.

This chase continued for several minutes as they went deeper and deeper into the forest. The ponies kept replacing each other whenever one of them was in danger.

Obsidian told them he knew the forest very well. They gave him this advantage on purpose to make sure he would definitely try to keep chasing them. Constantly, the group paid close attention to the insane reaper's focus, making absolutely sure he would keep following them.

Finally, Twilight popped up again and made Obsidian chase her. She ran across a just recently repaired suspension bridge as quickly as she could while he kept hunting her by flying through the sky. The destroyed building ahead of her was one that had seen a lot of historic events by now. It was the ancient castle of the royal pony sisters.

Twilight quickly ran through the entrance hall, Obsidian right behind her. She rushed up the stairs, only to ultimately find herself trapped in a dead end as she reached Luna's old throne room.

Twilight turned around, seeing Obsidian rush up the stairs and slowing down as he realized that she wasn't able to run anymore. He kept approaching her slowly now, grinning wickedly and forcing her to retreat further and further to the back of the room.

The purple mare became nervous. She could easily escape by teleporting outside, but that was not her plan. Obsidian was in position now. Twilight could only hope that everypony else was as well.

Obsidian got ready to pounce her. Twilight just stood there and closed her eyes, causing the crazy reaper think that she had given up.

The black stallion jumped in the air. But then, a bright flash filled the room and Obsidian became launched into a wall, chains of pure light tieing him tightly to it and making it impossible for him to move anything more than his head.

Twilight opened her eyes again. In front of her was Princess Celestia. A sight that made her sigh in relief. Everything worked out as the purple mare had planned so far.

"Phew... that was close," Derpy commented as she entered the throne room as well.

One after another, the keepers of harmony entered and stepped in front of Obsidian. He screamed furiously while struggling against the grip of the light chains. But it was no use. This spell was cast by Princess Celestia herself. Her magic was much stronger than he was. They had him.

"Okay. So far so good. Now it's getting interesting," Twilight commented, then turned her head over to Princess Celestia.

The bright demi-goddess simply nodded and started casting a levitation spell. Five necklaces and a tiara lifted into the air. The elements of harmony.

"My reapers are all in position. If your plan fails, I will give them the signal to storm in here," she explained.

The elements were handed out to the present ponies. While Twilight and her friends got their elements, two still had no owner.

Then, one lifted up to Derpy Hooves and wrapped itself around her neck. The other one flew over to the black stallion. A necklace showing a red lightning.

Obsidian didn't seem to even realize he got this necklace put around his neck. He just kept on screaming and struggling like a wild beast trapped in a cage. The mares slowly approached the reaper, until they were just a few steps away from him.

The insane reaper grinned widely as they came into his line of sight again and attempted to cast spells on them. But Celestia kept a close eye on him, canceling all his spells.

"Obsidian. Please, calm down. It's us! Your friends!" Twilight started.

Her words had no effect on him. The black stallion kept struggling and trying to cast spells as if he didn't even hear her.

"I don't think it's working, Twi," Applejack worried.

"I already said you shouldn't give up that quickly. He went through a lot of effort to protect us. We shouldn't strive any less," Twilight replied.

"Good gosh... just look at him... are you sure he's still the stallion we know and not just a monster? Are you sure there is anything of Obsidian left in there?" Rarity wondered.

"If Obsidian was gone for good, then this in front of us would be a demon and not a cursed pony. Somewhere deep inside him, he is still struggling. We just need him to resurface for a tiny moment, that is all," the purple mare explained.

"But I'm still not sure if this will work..." Derpy said concerned. "I mean... the element of laughter? Me? I mean, I do have humor! No doubt about that! But is it really enough for this to work?"

"There is only one way to find out," Twilight stated and turned back to Obsidian.

He was still struggling and screaming. The mere fact that his mind was absent enough for him to fall for such an obvious trap and having it all work out until now was proof enough that he was very far gone. Not even Celestia was sure if they could get a glimpse of his mind to resurface.

"Obsidian... You have done so much. For all of us, for Ponyville, and most of all, for Equestria. You endured horrors none of us can even imagine, despite all the things we have seen," Twilight started.

"All the time, ya've been givin' yer best. To protect us, to guide us and to help us wherever possible," Applejack continued.

"You always were ready to sacrifice yourself for the protection of others. You gave up absolutely everything that had meaning to you, just so others didn't have to do the same. Now, you have even given up your own mind to protect our dear friend Twilight," Rarity spoke on.

By now, Obsidian wasn't struggling or screaming anymore. He stared at the mares with an empty expression.

"Elder, the conditions you've been working in were impossible to endure. Not a single reaper, no matter how focused, trained and experienced, would have made it this far. But you still kept going. Nothing could stop you from serving your mistress and protecting your friends, not even your own limits," Derpy went on.

"This is why we want you to wear Rainbow's element. The element of loyalty. If anypony embodies and deserves it, then it is you," Twilight explained.

"Nopony will ever be able to replace Rainbow Dash... Same as nopony will ever be able to replace Pinkie Pie. But that doesn't mean there will never be any more keepers of harmony. Derpy and you, my love, prove that there are still ponies in Equestria that carry the spirits of harmony in them," Fluttershy continued.

"And so we beg you... Please, Obsidian. Come back to us. Come back to your mistress, to your friends and to your beloved one," Twilight finished.

Obsidian kept on staring at the five mares before him. He clearly heard them speak and reacted to them.

Twilight hoped that they got him. But then, the insane reaper just started grinning and laughing again.

"It's no use, Twilight Sparkle. He is too far gone. We need to end him while we still have him trapped," Celestia suggested.

"No... it can't end like this... Please, Obsidian! Come back!" the purple mare begged.

Her words were met with deaf ears. The reaper's mind was a complete mess, not able to make any sense out of the things happening to him and around of him.

Now, Princess Celestia decided that it wasn't worth the risk of keeping him alive anymore and gave a signal. Immediately after, the reapers rushed into the throne room and clustered around Obsidian, who still kept laughing maniacally.

"Forgive me, keepers of harmony. But I can't put all of Equestria at stake for a single stallion, no matter how important and dear he might be to you," the bright demi-goddess explained.

Celestia raised her right front hoof in the air, signalling the reapers to get ready to strike. Just as she was about to order his execution, a desperate female shout filled the room.

"Nooo! Please no! I can't take this! I can't take watching him die!" Fluttershy screamed with tears rolling down her face.

Princess Celestia, the keepers of harmony, the reapers and even Obsidian turned over to her. Fluttershy had become strong due to her training with Obsidian. But having her partner killed before her eyes was still too much for her to handle. Tears washed freely down her face while all her friends embraced the yellow mare to calm her down.

"I'm sorry, Fluttershy... I tried... I really tried..." Twilight apologized.

The yellow mare needed a moment to calm down again and even the reapers lowered their scythes again as they saw her misery.

"It's... It's okay, Twilight... Princess Celestia... could you... please let me say farewell to him and wait until I left the room before... he..." Fluttershy requested.

"I would not be able to forgive myself if I wouldn't. Your sorrow is enormous as it is. I don't want to make it any worse," Princess Celestia replied.

"Thank you..." she spoke and started approaching the black stallion.

The other reapers immediately opened a path, allowing Fluttershy to reach Obsidian. He had his head hanging, but still kept grinning wickedly.

As Fluttershy came close, he slowly lifted his head, staring at her with the typical expression all ponies who are affected by Maledictum Insania have.

Like a wild beast, he snatched through the air, trying to bite her. But this didn't scare Fluttershy. She placed her front hooves left and right to his head, out of his biting range and brought her head as close to him as she could without risking to get bitten or pierced by his horn.

What happened then could only be described as the effect of her Stare affecting him. While Fluttershy looked him right into the eyes, Obsidian did the same and seemed to be paralyzed for a moment, a kind of disbelieving expression frozen on his face. It was not her typical Stare, though. Her eyes were filled with warmth and sadness.

"I love you, Obsidian. I'll always love you, even long after you are gone. Maybe I will have another stallion in my life at some point, but I already know I will never be able to feel for anypony like I felt for you," she spoke, slowly and warmly, but with intense suffering in her voice.

Now, she came even closer and placed her lips on his. The black stallion did not react to this. He still maintained his lightly shocked expression. After a few seconds, Fluttershy pulled back again.

"Farewell, my love... Farewell," she spoke, still crying.

The yellow mare turned back around and slowly started walking away. All of her friends followed her. None of them wanted to see this happen.

The keepers of harmony had done everything they could to rescue Obsidian. But it wasn't enough. Nothing could make him recover his sanity for just a brief moment. All they could do now was leave the room and let Celestia and her reapers do their jobs.

"F...Fluttershy?" a deep male voice suddenly spoke.

The keepers of harmony instantly stopped and turned back around. Even Princess Celestia and the reapers looked back to the black stallion in disbelief.

"Obsidian? Obsidian!" the yellow mare shouted back.

The black stallion slowly moved his head around the room, seemingly trying to understand what he was seeing. Then his focus fell on Princess Celestia.

"My... mistress..." he spoke slowly.

It seemed like something started happening inside his mind. The keepers of harmony ran back in front of him, Fluttershy going even further, embracing him and crying loudly.

The black stallion focused them, then his eyes wandered down to the yellow mare.

"My... friends... My... love..." Obsidian continued analyzing.

"Yes. We are all here. All of us," Rarity spoke.

Obsidian didn't reply. Instead, he closed his eyes and smiled gently, a black tear flowing out of his good eye and rolling down his face.

It flew all the way down to his chin. There, it stopped and formed a drip, which then fell down, right on the red lightning on the necklace.

Suddenly, the element of loyalty started glowing brightly. At the same time, all the other elements of harmony began to glow so powerful that the reapers were forced to step back.

As Fluttershy realized what was happening, she loosened herself from Obsidian and ran back to her other friends, forming a row facing the black stallion.

The elements of harmony combined their powers, forming a mighty rainbow colored beam of light, first shooting straight up in the air and then falling down onto Obsidian.

Although light usually harmed him, he embraced its warmth and the powerful sensation of harmony it gave him. The chains disappeared and the reaper spread his front legs and wings, allowing the light to wash straight through him.

The powerful magic rushed through the reaper and a dark aura formed behind him, which quickly broke into countless demons, getting blasted away by the force of the elements' magic and screaming while they disappeared in its light.

With the demons he had consumed getting destroyed, more and more of his body became erased by the light as well.

His wings simply dissolved into small black clouds, quickly getting blown away.

Small red and black clouds escaped through his closed eyes, also getting washed away by the light.

His horn became dissolved, along with his cloak.

Finally, Obsidian himself turned into a black cloud and vanished into the light.

The light vanished and Twilight slowly regained consciousness. As she looked around, she realized that only Princess Celestia remained standing upright, unaffected by the sheer force of the elements' magic. All of her friends were still unconscious, but slowly woke up as well.

The rest of the room was filled with knocked out reapers. The intense light was too much for them. Although none of them were harmed, it would still would take them a while to come back to their senses.

"Ugh... Ah'll never get used to that..." Applejack commented while slowly getting up.

"I know what you mean..." Rarity agreed. "Derpy. Hey, Derpy! Wake up! Wow. The elements really kick out the lights of reapers... if you know what I mean,"

"Ugh... Just a few more minutes... I promise I won't be late for work... Wait. What? What happened?" the gray more wondered as she slowly came back to her senses.

"Congratulations, keepers of harmony. You have succeeded in using the elements to change destiny once more," Princess Celestia spoke happily after they all got up again.

"It worked... It worked! Obsidian! Where is he?" Fluttershy spoke out in confusion and excitement.

Celestia smiled warmly and pointed over to the place where he had been chained down.

"Look over there," she answered.

Surrounded by countless knocked out reapers, a single black stallion was standing with closed eyes, seemingly sleeping.

"Obsidian!" the keepers of harmony called out at the same time.

Slowly, the black stallion opened his eyes, placing his left front hoof against his head and making an expression as if he had a headache.

"What has happened? Where am I?" Obsidian wondered while rubbing his head.

As he slid to his forehead, he discovered with a small shock that his horn was missing. His eyes instantly shot wide open, giving him a second shock.

Disbelieving, Obsidian moved a front hoof over his face, discovering that he was able to see on both eyes again. They looked like normal pony eyes again and had changed their color back to gray, as they used to be when he was a foal.

Now lightly panicking, he looked all over his body. His wings were gone as well, along with the cloak and all of his scars, stitches and bite marks.

But the strangest change of all was his cutie mark. It too had disappeared. Obsidian was a blank flank again and his body had become as pure and undamaged as that of a newborn foal.

"What happened to me? Am I dead? Is this what death is like?" the black stallion wondered.

"No, you are not dead. You have been purified by the elements of harmony," Princess Celestia explained.

Obsidian's eyes instantly shot over to the bright demi-goddess. Again, he seemed to be lightly shocked.

"My mistress," he spoke and kneeled down before her.

"No, Obsidian. I'm not your mistress anymore, since you are no longer one of my reapers," Celestia corrected.

"I... I am... a pony again?" the black stallion wondered.

Instead of an answer, the keepers of harmony rushed over to him, Fluttershy running ahead and pouncing him.

"My love! You are back! I can't believe it! You are back and everything is okay!" she shouted out in happiness.

"Mea amāta. Ladies. So you did this," Obsidian analyzed.

After cuddling him for a moment, the yellow mare got up again and embrace Twilight, crying happily.

"You did it! You saved him! Thank you, Twilight! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Fluttershy kept shouting and crying in unspeakable relief.

Obsidian was still heavily confused. But as he lowered his head and saw a golden necklace around his neck, it started getting through to him. Somehow, they managed to use the elements of harmony by using Derpy and him as the missing keepers.

Now understanding what had happened, Obsidian started shaking. He didn't really understand why, but he guessed that, since he was a normal pony again, he had difficulties handling the intense and fully unbound emotions rushing through him.

Seeing how nervous he was, Fluttershy came back to him again.

"Hush now, my love. It's alright. Everything is fine again. Absolutely everything," she spoke gently, still crying and sniffling a little, but smiling widely.

The black stallion lifted his head over to Twilight. She as well was smiling warmly at him.

"You have broken your promise, Twilight Sparkle," Obsidian stated.

"I already told you I wouldn't keep it. Did you really think I would actually kill you? Well, I think what we have done instead is way better anyway, don't you agree?" the purple mare asked.

"Yes... I have to thank you, Twilight." Obsidian replied, smiling lightly. "I never thought I would experience this ever again. I feel like an enormous weight had been taken off my shoulders... Thank you. Thank you all. Now, I can die in peace."

"W-what?!" the five mares shouted in disbelief.

Obsidian gently loosened himself from Fluttershy and stepped in front of Princess Celestia, kneeling down before her again.

"My mistress. I have disobeyed you once again. Due to my actions, I put all of Equestria in danger. I am aware of my actions and am willing to face the consequences. I am ready to meet my execution," he spoke while looking at the ground before her.

The five mares didn't know how to react. They just stared at Obsidian and Princess Celestia, not believing he still wanted to die.

The bright demi-goddess just smiled gently, closed her eyes and placed her right front hoof on his shoulder.

"Any further punishment will not be needed. The fact that you even ask for one is proof enough that you have suffered more than necessary. As your mistress, the ruler of this land and demi-goddess of day and sun, I hereby pardon you for all your actions," Celestia declared.

Obsidian lifted his head as soon as she was done speaking. Again, he felt a stunning sensation rushing through his body.

"But... all the horrible things I have done... all the innocent ponies I have lured into Pinkamena's hooves..." he spoke.

"You already paid enough for that, Obsidian. This is all the past now. As I said before, you have suffered more than enough. From now on, you as well deserve to be free and happy," Twilight explained.

"You mean... I... get to live a second life?" the black stallion wondered.

"Yes, Obsidian Shards. From this day forth, you should live as a normal pony and one of my subjects. The first one that ever became uncursed from the reaper curse," Celestia agreed.

Again, the black stallion hung his head, trying to understand why all this was happening.

"How do I deserve this?" he wondered.

"My love... you of all deserve this the most! You have been through so much and no matter what happened to you, you remained loyal to everything. To your mistress, to me, to your friends, even to your mission," Fluttershy explained.

"If that's not a reason, then ah don't know anymore!" Applejack agreed.

"But..." Obsidian started again, sitting down and staring at his front legs. "These hooves... they can do nothing but kill and destroy. How do you justify the existence of such a creature? Whose one profession in life is murder..."

"Well, that's not true at all," Derpy disagreed. "Just look at your flank! Do you see a skull cutie mark there? I sure don't! Or look at your necklace!"

As she mentioned the elements, Obsidian glanced over to Derpy. She had become the keeper of laughter and the symbol on her necklace turned from a light blue balloon into a gray rune.

Then, he looked down to the one around his own neck. It was now that he realized that it, too, had changed. From a red lightning, it had turned into a black circle, not showing any kind of symbolism that would fit to Obsidian, despite him being the keeper of loyalty now.

"Don't you get it, darling? You gained your cutie mark _after_ you became cursed! It only turned out to be a skull because you were forced into the life of a reaper! You never got to discover your true talents! But now you can! You got a second chance to live your life!" Rarity stated.

"A life which I do not deserve..." Obsidian commented.

The black stallion turned his focus over to Applejack. He needed to let her know about his last actions as a reaper before they say anything else.

"Applejack... I... murdered your sister..." Obsidian stated with a lot of regret.

"Ah already know..." the orange mare replied.

Once again, the black stallion felt shock rushing through his body. Applejack looked down to Obsidian with an expression of sadness her face. But still, something in her eyes told him that she seemed to understand.

"And Rarity knows about her sister... Twilight told us all about it... But... we don't blame ya, Obsidian. Anypony else might, but we don't. Ya know why?" Applejack asked.

The black stallion remained silent. It was beyond him how they could bring up the understanding for all his terrible actions and how they were able to forgive him, so he just shook his head slowly.

"Because we are your friends," Rarity explained. "We know you very well, maybe even better than you think. We will miss our sisters... but we understand why things turned out like this. Despite all, we all still helped you and we still want you to live this second chance. Don't throw it away after we had been working so hard on giving it to you."

A moment of silence passed while these words sank into the black stallion.

"You really wish for me to live?" he asked.

All of his friends nodded in agreement and even Princess Celestia smiled in approval. Then, he too began to smile.

"Thank you all so much. This is a gift only the fewest can claim to ever have received. I hate to bother you any further... but... I suppose I will need help getting used to being a pony again," Obsidian spoke.

"You can count on us, sugarcube! We'll stick to you, no matter what!" Applejack agreed.

"Grātiās... Yet, there is one more thing I need to do," Obsidian announced.

He then got up and walked back over to Fluttershy.

"Mea amāta... I have to apologize to you for leaving you like I did. With my destiny sealed, I saw no other way... But now that I face this new situation, one thing is perfectly clear to me. A life without you is not worth living. You are the beat of my heart. You are air I require to breathe. I need you, more than anything," Obsidian started.

Then he got down, kneeling in front of her like he usually only does for Princess Celestia. Fluttershy's heart instantly began to beat faster and she covered her mouth, blushing hard as she realized what was about to happen.

"So I ask you... Fluttershy... Will you do me the great honor and be my mare for a lifetime? Will you marry me?" Obsidian asked, full of warmth.

The answer came instantaneously.

"Yes! Yes, I will!" Fluttershy spoke, nearly shouting out in excitement and embraced Obsidian once more.

The demons prepared for this night for a very long time. They knew Twilight would not possibly be able to kill Obsidian and this is what they were counting on.

They set up the events to the smallest details. But they did not expect her to find a loophole in their plans.

Twilight refused to do what the demons had been expecting of her. Instead of trying to find a solution all by herself as they thought she would, Twilight turned to Princess Celestia. This way, she found a way to not only rescue Obsidian, but to also completely undo the plans, preparations and advantages of the demons.

Not only has the prophecy been prevented from coming true, but the keepers of harmony have been reformed as well, returning Equestria to its full strength.

Several weeks passed. Ever since Derpy had become the keeper of laughter, she started getting much closer to the group. Princess Celestia even arranged things so she could stay with them for the rest of their lives.

A new era had dawned in Ponyville. One of hope and harmony. But that was just the beginning.

It was a beautiful and warm late summer day when another wooden construct had been set up in front of the city hall in Ponyville. Like the first time, all the villagers were waiting in front of it in excitement. But in contrast to the events of roughly one year ago, they all precisely knew what was going to happen today.

Princess Celestia, Luna and Cadence, as well as Shining Armor were already standing on top, Celestia being in the middle. Some last preparations were made, including rolling a long red carpet down the stairs of the wooden structure and hanging up the miniature copy of the Seven Sounds Bell above the podium.

Twilight, Rarity and Applejack were heading up to the princesses to speak a few words. All of them were wearing dresses made by the fashion diva.

"Is everything going as planned, my faithful student?" Celestia wondered.

"Yes. Everything is just perfect. It has to be! This is the first positive event that happens to Ponyville in a while. We need to make sure that this will not only be the most wonderful day for Fluttershy and Obsidian, but also for all of the villagers!" Twilight replied.

After exchanging a few happy smiles, she turned her focus to Princess Cadence.

"Thank you so much for helping us with everything, Cadence!" the purple mare spoke.

"It's the least I can do in return for saving my own wedding!" the demi-goddess replied.

"Who would have thought!" Luna started. "His life was meant to end, and with it, only sorrow was supposed to be left behind. But here we are! In just one brilliant act, you not only saved a close friend, but also all of Equestria, Twilight Sparkle! You have proven that hope and friendship are stronger than anything else, even destiny!"

Now, Shining Armor stepped forth and gave his sister a hug.

"Well done, Twily. Well done," he congratulated.

"Thanks, B.B.B.F.F. Thank you, Princess Luna," the purple mare replied.

"Well come on now, Twi! We're good to go!" Applejack stated.

The three mares quickly stepped aside and took their positions as bridesmaids. Then finally, the signal was given for the crowd to calm down.

Everypony turned around to see the earth pony Obsidian Shards walking up the carpet in a black tuxedo while smiling happily.

"I always wanted to make a tuxedo for him! He looks so smashing, don't you think?" Rarity whispered to her friends.

"Absolutely! To be honest, I at first expected you to make it a white suite, knowing how much you like bright and shiny things. But I'm really glad you kept it black. It is the color that defines him and it just suits him the most!" Twilight replied lowly.

As the black stallion reached his position, he glanced over to the mares, smiling warmly at them. He knew that all this was only thanks to them and, for the rest of his life, he will be thankful for this gift they made him.

"Ah am so curious about her dress! Ya didn't say anything about it, Rarity!" Applejack whispered.

"I wanted to keep it a secret, darling! That's how my dresses always reach their greatest effect: when you don't know what to expect beforehand!" the fashion diva replied.

Finally, the wedding march started playing and Fluttershy stepped forth. Slowly, she started walking towards the podium, being met with a lot of happy and stunned faces.

Rarity once again outdid herself on her wedding dress. It was long and a simple cut in white, but it just had Fluttershy written all over it. Delicately placed laces decorated it and a large white ribbon was tied to her back. Her veil was long and studded with a few tiny white pearls, just enough to give a little emphasis to the overall design.

All in all, the dress was very light and delicate, containing just as much decor as there was really needed, underlining Fluttershy's natural beauty.

The yellow mare blushed brightly while she came closer and closer to her soon-to-be husband. Her heart raced in excitement. One year ago, it seemed like such a situation would only stay a dream to her forever. Even if she found somepony she wanted to spend the rest of her life with, she never thought she would have the courage to go through this ceremony and having so many eyes on her. But this all had changed. All due to a stallion in black.

She finally arrived next to Obsidian, who smiled at her with a shine of life in his eyes none of his friends had ever seen on him before. Fluttershy's eyes, too, were sparkling.

"Mares and gentlecolts, we are gathered here today to celebrate the union of the keeper of kindness, Fluttershy, and the keeper of loyalty, Obsidian Shards," Princess Celestia started. "Together, they found a way through the greatest heights and the darkest depths. Their love for eachother had fueled them to overcome impossible challenges and even proved to be stronger than destiny itself."

Since neither Obsidian nor Fluttershy were unicorns, the tradition for their wedding was a bit different. Instead of handing out wedding rings, the demi-goddesses gave their blessings to the couple.

Fluttershy and Obsidian both bowed down lightly while the three princesses gently placed their horns on their foreheads.

"I now pronounce you mare and stallion. Obsidian Shards. You may kiss the bride," Celestia declared.

"Yes, your highness," the black stallion replied happily as a token of continuing loyalty to her, even though his time as a reaper was over.

He then turned over to Fluttershy, removed the veil in front of her face, placed his left front hoof under her chin and gave her a kiss, sealing their marriage.

All of Ponyville instantly broke out in loud cheering. White rose petals, grains of rice and streamers were flying through the air. Lastly, the Seven Sounds Bell started ringing, carrying the message of Fluttershy's and Obsidian's marriage all across the land.

It was a day as beautiful and perfect as possibly imaginable. Equestria was saved once more, the keepers of harmony were complete again and harmony was as strong as ever.

But the war wasn't over. The curse of madness still existed and although the prophecy did not come true, it wouldn't stop the demons from trying to destroy the world. With the keepers complete again, Equestria might have control over the elements of harmony again, but the very same act of reobtaining their control destroyed one of the reaper cloaks.

From this day forth, there were only 86 reapers left. A minimal change, but with a species this rare and important, it was a critical one.

Despite all happiness, Maledictum Insania goes on. Maybe even for all eternity.


End file.
